Cloning
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: -
1. Prolog

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing : **

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Aku datang lagi bawa Hunhan. Setelah kemaren banyak yang request supaya bikin ff Hunhan lagi, aku akhirnya memutuskan buat ngepost fic ini (rated M pulaa XD). Sebenarnya fic ini adalah salah satu project fic yang udah aku pikirin sejak lama. Semoga pada suka ya. Ini chaptered loh, tapi gak tau tamat di chap berapa. Mungkin dibawah chap 10. Trus fic ini juga terinsipirasi dari film **'The Island', **cuman aku gak ambil semua dari sana. Secara keseluruhan jalan cerita fic ini aku yang buat sendiri.

Dan ini masih **Prolog-nya **aja ya. Sisanya nyusul secepatnya.

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

**Prolog**

Katakanlah dunia sedang berada dalam masa kejayaannya. Fakta mengatakan manusia mulai tak peduli lagi pada sesama. Semua orang menjadi semakin serakah seiring bergulirnya zaman. Tidak ada lagi kasih sayang, cinta, atau sebagainya. Kehidupan terasa hampa. Tahun 2045 merupakan salah satu dari puncak tragedi tersebut. Begitu banyak hal yang membuat manusia seakan lupa pada siapa itu Tuhan, nyatanya semua bertindak sebagai penguasa. Tak ayal sesuatu yang berbau layaknya cloning manusia pun tak lagi menjadi bahan tabu untuk dibicarakan. Mungkin hampir separuh penduduk dunia memiliki cloningannya sendiri. Dulu, jauh sekali sebelum layaknya sekarang, cloning merupakan sesuatu yang menjadi perdebatan panjang bagi semua orang. Selain mengancam moral manusia, rasa kemanusiaan pada hasil cloningan itu juga mestinya diperhatikan. Tapi apa? Toh sekarang semua orang mulai merasa jika cloning memberikan hampir 80 % dampak positif bagi setiap yang melakukannya.

Dan dari sinilah kisah itu dimulai. Disebuah Negara adidaya setelah Amerika, Korea Selatan. Negara terbesar yang pernah mendeklarasikan cloning sebagai timbal-balik kehidupan manusia. Negara yang memiliki pabrik cloning paling disegani diseluruh jagat raya. Sebuah Negara yang mengatakan bahwa cloning manusia adalah suatu puncak dimana Tuhan tak bisa lagi mengambil alih dunia. Padahal mereka salah. Saat ini Tuhan tidak berdiam. Tuhan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan mereka, orang-orang yang merasa kepintarannya mempengaruhi sistem kehidupan. Orang-orang yang tidak tau apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Oh Sehun termasuk kedalam kalangan tersebut. Dia adalah salah satu penggagas terjadinya cloning manusia. Dia sudah memperhitungkan segala dampak positif dan negative dari semua idenya sejak lama. Dan dia yakin bahwa sesuatu layaknya cloning patut untuk dipertahankan. Tidak ada kasihan, hasil cloningan itu semata-mata hanyalah budak bagi mereka yang rela mengeluarkan uang. Sehun sangat mematuhi pemahaman ini. Baginya cinta kasih hanya sebuah perasaan abstrak dan tak penting. Yang menjadi hal terpenting dan paling utama bagi manusia adalah; tetap hidup. Apapun itu, asalkan bisa bernapas dan menetap didunia ini lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Dunia memang sudah gila, dan Oh Sehun merupakan salah satu penyebab kekacauan itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana kesan kalian dengan jalan ceritanya. Apa terlalu mudah ditebak?

Yang mau review dan kasih tau pendapatnya monggo~ silahkan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**A/N :**

Terimakasih buat semua readers yang ingin fic ini lanjut. Aku gak nyangka banyak yang penasaran. /lap ingus/. Khusus untuk **'kim heeki'** thanks sekali untuk masukan dan idenya ya~/hug/

Semoga kalian semua suka dan gak kecewa.. Aku buat fic ini sebisa aku. Aku pun masih belajar, jadi maklum aja kalo gak kece fic-nya. ^^v

Untuk pertanyaan kalian, aku udah jawab di akhir cerita. Oke?

Monggo dibaca~

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

Tahun 2045.

Apakah yang ada dibayanganmu saat seseorang menyebut tahun itu? Teknologi super canggih? Mobil terbang? Komputer yang bisa mengetik sendiri tanpa disentuh? Atau robot-robot yang bertingkah layaknya manusia?

Well, itu memang benar. Semua memang ada pada tahun itu. Kau bahkan akan menemukan yang lebih dari sekedar robot-robot konyol berparas manusia yang sedang membersihkan halaman, atau mobil-mobil berbentuk kapsul yang terbang diatas langit—membuat sakit mata. Namun, pernahkah terpikir olehmu jika semua itu hanyalah kedok semata? Bahwa semua teknologi canggih itu merupakan salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan manusia menjadi semakin malas setiap harinya. Bahwa dengan adanya hal-hal yang instan membuat mereka tak ingin lagi bersosialisasi dengan sesama. Dan dengan bertambahnya waktu, manusia merasa semakin berhak menguasai dunia. Mereka jadi enggan untuk mati. Berbagai cara dilakukan agar bisa tetap hidup. Termasuk melakukan kloning terhadap diri sendiri. Itu menjijikkan. Menyebalkan dan terlalu egois.

Pria itu—panggil saja Sehun—merupakan salah seorang ilmuwan termuda didunia. Usianya baru 23 tahun saat ia dengan begitu gencar mempromosikan akan melakukan kloning pada manusia. Dia tidak langsung mendapat persetujuan dari semua kalangan—termasuk pemerintah—pada saat itu. Dia harus berjuang mati-matian agar idenya yang ia anggap cemerlang itu bisa disetujui. Beruntunglah dia adalah seorang pewaris kaya yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha ternama nomor 3 didunia. Sehun akhirnya dengan mudah dapat membuat sebuah pabrik yang diisi dengan berbagai relasi ilmuwan yang jenius, dan pada akhirnya mewujudkan ide tersebut. Berkali-kali ia gagal, membuat sebuah kloning pada manusia memang tidak semudah ketika kau membuang gas. Namun Sehun adalah orang yang terlalu berambisi. Dia toh tak secepat itu menyerah. Perjuangannya untuk membawa manusia ke peradaban yang lebih baik—menurut Sehun—akhirnya berdampak manis. Well, terimakasih pada semua rekannya yang membantu, Sehun akhirnya berhasil membuat sebuah kloning manusia yang hidup dan bisa diandalkan. Tak cukup sampai disitu saja, Sehun pun terus memamerkan hasil kloningannya pada semua orang dan mengatakan bahwa dengan adanya kloningan seperti ini, mereka yang sakit dapat melakukan pencangkokan pada si hasil kloning tersebut. Tubuh mereka tidak akan mengalami penolakan karna sel-sel yang terdapat didalam organ yang dibutuhkan sama dengan apa yang terdapat didalam tubuh si hasil kloningan. Mereka tak perlu ragu ketika mengambil semua itu, para hasil kloningan itu tidak memiliki hati yang peka. Mereka hanya ciptaan manusia—sama layaknya robot. Hanya saja, robot tak memiliki organ dalam yang bisa membantu manusia. Kloning juga dapat menghidupkan lagi seseorang yang telah mati. Dan akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Sehun untuk mempromosikan hal tersebut pada orang-orang yang tidak rela akan sebuah kematian yang dialami orang terdekatnya.

Oh ya, meski tidak memiliki perasaan atau hati, namun hasil kloningan olahan Sehun dapat diajari berbagai hal. Mereka memiliki otak yang bisa berfungsi layaknya manusia biasa. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar para ilmuwan itu tidak terlalu susah untuk menjaga mereka agar tetap hidup. Oleh karnanya, mereka diberikan pengetahuan khusus untuk bisa makan sendiri, tidur tepat waktu, dan tetap menjaga asupan gizi yang masuk kedalam tubuh mereka. Sebelum si hasil kloningan ini tercipta dengan sempurna, otak mereka sudah disusupi dengan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan—seperti mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah. Jadi, ketika mereka terbangun, para hasil kloningn tidak akan memberontak atau merasa terancam. Cih, sebuah pemikiran jenius yang terlampau egois.

Tak lebih dari setahun setelah promosinya selesai, Sehun pun kaya raya. Jauh melebihi Ayahnya sendiri, pria itu berhasil mendapat ratusan ribu bahkan jutaan pemesan dari seluruh dunia. Dia bahkan harus membuka sekitar seratus cabang pabriknya diberbagai belahan bumi. Ini semua demi memuaskan hasrat hidup manusia. Dia hanya mencoba membantu kan? Mereka saling menguntungkan. Sehun menjadi penguasa kaya, dan para manusia itu bisa tetap hidup.

Namun dia lupa sesuatu. Kloningan itu tidak selamanya bodoh. Walau tidak memiliki hati yang peka, tapi mereka punya otak yang bisa diandalkan. Suatu saat nanti mereka akan sadar, jika apa yang dilakukan oleh semua orang adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak menguntungkan mereka sama sekali.

Setidaknya itulah yang dialami pria mungil tersebut. Sebuah hasil kloningan milik Sehun sendiri, dia menamainya Luhan.

* * *

"Jelaskan."

Suara itu dingin, sarat ancaman serta perintah tak terbantah. Hanya satu kata, namun bisa membuat kedua pria yang duduk dihadapannya bergetar takut. Entah apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun menjadi sesosok monster menakutkan, hingga untuk menatap matanya saja pun orang-orang tak berani. Dia sosok dingin nan angkuh. Dia tak berperasaan. Dia tak punya belas kasih. Dan dia juga tak memiliki hati. Dia bukan seseorang yang patut kau mintai bantuan jika kau merasa terdesak, karna dia akan memalingkan mukanya tapa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia juga tidak akan merasa bersalah ketika membunuh berbagai hasil kloningan yang ia anggap tak berguna. Intinya, dia adalah iblis berwujud manusia. Tapi, diluar batas tingkahnya yang menjijikkan itu, Sehun adalah sesosok pria tampan yang mampu membuat wanita bahkan pria sekalipun rela membuka bajunya hanya dalam satu kedipan sensual. Dan dia juga adalah pria terkaya dengan usia termuda diseluruh dunia. Itu mungkin menjadi prestasi yang sedikit membanggakan baginya.

Jongin dan Jongdae pun mengakui semua itu. Sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak Sehun mengajak mereka bekerjasama dengannya—mereka adalah salah satu ilmuwan jenius milik Sehun—dan sikap Sehun tak pernah berubah. Dia tak banyak bicara dan hanya memikirkan semua masalah dalam diam. Kata 'jelaskan' memiliki artian banyak bagi Jongin maupun Jongdae. Mereka bingung harus memulai darimana. Apa mereka harus menjelaskan mengenai penyebab mengapa ada beberapa kloningan yang gagal? Atau mereka harus menjelaskan penyebab mengapa keduanya berkelahi?

Setidaknya Sehun bisa mengatakan semua itu dengan lebih rinci.

"Aku—tidak tau harus menjelaskan darimana." Gumam Jongin sambil sesekali melirik takut pada sosok dihadapannya. Mereka tidak terlalu sering bertatap muka, Sehun terlalu sibuk mengurus kebutuhan pabriknya, dan Jongin sering berkeliaran di laboratorium. Dan dia sama sekali tak pernah berharap akan dipertemukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, penuh ketegangan dan rasa was-was. Raut wajah Sehun sama sekali tak terbaca. Dia tidak tampak marah, namun tidak terlihat begitu baik juga. Hal tersebut semakin membuat keduanya—Jongin dan Jongdae—mengkerut takut.

Sehun menatap mereka dengan tajam. Setiap tatapan yang ia berikan, seakan mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Kau bisa menjelaskan darimana saja, Jongin." sahutnya masih dengan nada dingin yang mampu membekukan setiap persendian Jongin.

Jongdae tersenyum sinis, dia tau jika Jongin akan kalah dalam kasus ini. Bagaimanapun dia dan Sehun sedikit lebih dekat. Jongdae adalah ilmuwan pertama yang didatangi langsung oleh Sehun dan diajak bekerjasama. Sehun pasti lebih percaya padanya bukan?

"Aku minta maaf," lirih Jongin. Dia memainkan ujung jas putihnya dengan gugup.

Sehun menyeringai sinis. Tidak heran, mungkin hanya raut seperti itulah yang ia miliki selama ia hidup. "Apa? Maaf?"

Jongdae ingin tertawa, namun dia menahannya. Ouh, kasihan sekali Jongin. Rasakan itu, kutu busuk sialan.

Jongin mengangguk, dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, pria itu menatap langsung kedalam mata Sehun. "Aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku. Aku jatuh cinta."

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lalu berpaling menatap Jongdae yang kini hanya bisa tercengang. Tidak percaya sama sekali jika Jongin bisa seberani itu. "Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kata 'cinta' dihadapanku?" tanyanya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Sama seperti Sehun, wajahnya kini penuh tampang jijik sarat ejekan. Jongin menunduk.

Sehun mendengus jengkel. "Kapan terakhir kali kata menjijikkan itu digunakan manusia, Jongin?"

Oh yeah, kapan sebenarnya orang-orang dimasa mereka mengenal kata cinta? Setau Sehun tak pernah. Semua orang hanya mengejar kenikmatan, dan cinta mungkin sudah tak penting lagi. Tapi apa? Jongin dengan senang hati mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta? Omong kosong apa yang ia bicarakan?

Perlu kalian tau, sejak Sehun lahir dan membuka mata didunia ini, dia tak pernah mengenal kata abstrak itu. Dia sering mendengarnya saat dia masih kecil, atau mungkin membacanya dibuku-buku lama. Tapi dia sendiri tak pernah merasakannya. Cinta terhadap orangtua, kekasih, bahkan teman-teman sekalipun. Dia tanpa sadar masuk kedalam lingkarannya sendiri dan mencoba menutup hati pada semua orang. Ini bukan salah Sehun. Bukan inginnya jika dia berubah menjadi makhluk tak berperasaan. Lahir dikeluarga kaya membuat ia tak tau apa itu cinta kasih. Orangtuanya sibuk sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman? Mereka terlalu sibuk menggerogoti uang Sehun bagai ulat gendut penuh lemak. Tak ada persahabatan penuh kasih sayang dalam kamusnya. Dan cinta terhadap kekasih? Hell no! Dia terlalu sempurna untuk didominasi oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak pantas bersanding disampingnya. Cukup berdiri seorang diri, dan dia akan menjadi orang yang paling disegani didunia. Dia tampan, sangat kaya, pintar, dan mampu segala jurus bela diri jika ada yang mengganggunya. Apa lagi? Dia teramat baik untuk dijadikan idaman setiap orang, tapi tidak akan pernah cukup baik untuk dimanfaatkan. Intinya tak ada cinta. Persetan dengan itu semua! Kau hanya perlu uang dan kekuasaan untuk mengusai apa yang kau inginkan. Cinta itu bagai tumpukan sampah. Semakin kau tumpuk maka akan semakin busuk dan membuat muntah.

Jongin menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat masalah ini." tukasnya lelah.

Berani sekali dia. Sehun pun tak sudi membahas masalah keparat ini jika tak berhubungan sama sekali dengan bisnis milyaran bahkan triliyun dollar miliknya. Seharusnya si brengsek ini tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan. "Kau kira aku ingin berdebat?"

Jongin tak berani meliriknya lagi.

Sehun merasa dia membuang waktunya dengan percuma. Mendatangkan kedua anak buah sialan ini membuat kepalanya pusing. "Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan ini semua jika kau menuruti perintahku untuk memusnahkan eksperimen itu, Jongin. Kau pun tau jika dia adalah barang cacat yang tak layak pakai. Tapi kau selalu mempertahankannya."

Mereka selalu memanggil setiap hasil kloningan mereka dengan sebutan eksperimen. Terkadang mereka akan menambahkan angka-angka dibelakangnya agar setiap hasil kloningan itu dapat mudah dikenali.

"Benar," sambung Jongdae. Dia baru berani mengangkat suara karna dia yakin Sehun akan berpihak padanya. "Jatuh cinta pada hasil kloninganmu sendiri adalah hal yang tidak bijaksana," ujarnya kalem.

Jongin menggeram gusar. Dia tidak suka jika Sehun mulai melibatkan si bajingan Jongdae. Pria ini mampu membuat kepalanya panas dan serasa akan memuntahkan lahar.

"Apa yang kau tau memangnya? Kau bahkan tak pernah jatuh cinta." Dia seperti seorang pujangga yang sedang ingin memerangkap Sehun dan Jongdae.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun tak percaya akan si cinta-cinta brengsek itu. Orang yang mengaku dirinya sedang jatuh cinta adalah orang-orang lemah tak berotak. Mudah terpengaruh dan menjadi semakin menyebalkan setiap detiknya. Sepertinya Sehun harus menyadarkan Jongin. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasan tentang cintamu itu, Jongin. Jika kau masih ingin bertahan disini, maka lenyapkan eksperimen itu. Jika tidak, silahkan keluar."

"Aku tidak akan membunuh Kyungsoo!" pekiknya tak terima. Jongin bangun dari duduknya dan tanpa sungkan menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan Jongdae secara bergantian. Biarlah dia menjadi gila untuk sesaat. Dia tak akan sanggup melenyapkan sosok itu begitu saja. "Kalian tidak cukup baik untuk menyuruhku membunuh orang yang aku cintai. Kalian hanya sekumpulan keparat yang tergila-gila pada uang. Kalian tidak punya perasaan. Kalian lebih menjijikkan daripada aku. Aku mungkin sudah tidak waras karna aku jatuh cinta pada manusia hasil buatanku sendiri, tapi kalian?" dia mendengus marah. "Kalian iblis. Kalian berdua hanya makhluk hina yang tak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Kalian—"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menyuruh Jongin berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. "Cukup." Dia ikut bangkit dan menghampiri Jongin diseberang meja. Jongdae tersenyum senang memperhatikan semua itu. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengusap kerah jas Jongin. Dia tersenyum kecut, dari sini Sehun bahkan bisa melihat warna mata Jongin dan rona wajahnya yang memucat. Senangnya mengetahui jika dia masih memiliki dominasi penuh terhadap siapapun yang berada dibawah kukungan kekuasaannya. "Sebenarnya kau itu sedang berbicara apa, Jongin—ah?" bisiknya pelan.

Jongin tau, jantungnya mulai tak normal lagi sekarang. Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya selama ini, dan sekarang dia yakin bahwa atasannya itu sedang memendam amarah yang cukup besar. Jongin tak menjawab. Untuk apa? Ujung-ujungnya dia pasti celaka.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Jongin bagaikan bocah menyedihkan yang siap untuk dibunuh. Well, itu ide yang cukup bagus sebenarnya. Tidak pernah ada yang berani menghina dan memaki Oh Sehun selama ini. Jongin mungkin menjadi orang yang pertama—mungkin sekaligus yang terakhir. Tapi tak secepat itu. Bukankah sejak awal Sehun adalah iblis kejam tak punya perasaan? Dia mungkin akan bermain-main dulu dengan mangsanya. "Kau tampaknya marah sekali," desisnya lagi.

Jongin memalingkan muka saat Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga pria itu. Dia bergetar ketakutan. Faktanya, Sehun adalah sosok kuat tak terkalahkan. Tidak perlu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh, dia sendiri bisa mematahkan leher Jongin dengan sekali sentakan. "Dengar Jongin, aku akan melupakan masalah ini. Kau.. pergilah kembali ke laboratorium. Bukankah ada seratus kloning lagi yang harus kau lakukan? Aku anggap yang tadi itu adalah sebuah candaan semata. Bagaimana?" dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin.

Jongin masih menahan napas. Entah mengapa rasa takut mulai menjalari punggungnya. Dia memandang Sehun bingung. Tidak mungkin pria ini melepasnya begitu saja. Dia hanya memberikan kesempatan bagi Jongin untuk lari, tapi tidak benar-benar melepaskannya. "Baiklah," sahut Jongin. Dia buru-buru berbalik dan menuju ke pintu utama kantor Sehun. Langkah kakinya mulai sedikit bergetar saat dia membayangkan hal-hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya.

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Hati-hati Jongin—ah." Ujarnya riang.

Itu adalah ancaman untukmu anak sialan. Dan pintu menutup dengan kerasnya.

"Kau melepasnya?" Jongdae bertanya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja," rutuknya sebal. Seharusnya Sehun memusnahkan Jongin kan?

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?" dia menuju meja kerjanya dengan santai lalu kembali duduk diatas singgasananya tersebut. Dia memutar sedikit kursinya, hingga kini tubuhnya menghadap ke sebuah dinding kaca yang amat besar tepat disebelah mejanya. Jika kalian mau tau, dinding tersebut merupakan sebuah layar computer super canggih yang bisa diperintah cukup melalui suara saja. "Hubungi Kris. Suruh dia membunuh eksperimen bernama Kyungsoo dan habisi Jongin."

Dia bukan malaikat. Dia hanya seorang pria yang bertingkah layaknya setan. Dia Oh Sehun.

* * *

"Kapan kau akan membuat kloningan dirimu sendiri?"

Baekhyun mungkin hanya salah satu dari segelintir orang yang berani menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu pada Sehun. Mungkin karna dia menganggap dirinya lebih tua dan Sehun masih berada beberapa tahun dibawahnya, jadi yeah..begitulah. Sehun sudah seperti adiknya, setidaknya hanya dia yang menganggap hubungan mereka seperti itu. Tampaknya Sehun tidak sama sekali. Dia mungkin hanya melihat Baekhyun sebagai seorang pengganggu yang ia gaji setiap bulan. Tak lebih.

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari ruanganku?" tanya Sehun dingin. Semua rincian dokumen yang disajikan komputernya terasa sangat memuakkan, tapi mungkin menjadi tidak memuakkan lagi jika semuanya berubah menjadi pemasukan bernilai ratusan juta dollar. Huh, kapan dia tidak pernah memikirkan uang? Seluruh patokan didunia ini tidak akan pernah berubah sama sekali.

Baekhyun mengeluh manja, membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencekiknya. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat penting didalam bisnisnya, mungkin dia sudah melakukan itu sejak dulu. "Aku bosan sekali, Hun."

"Ruanganku bukan tempat untuk melepas bosan. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu." tegasnya tanpa melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun. Apa-apaan itu? Hun? Sebenarnya siapa yang bos disini?

"Kau kaku sekali. Pantas tak ada yang suka padamu," ejek Baekhyun. Dia merengut lucu lalu mendekati Sehun yang sibuk menekan-nekan udara. Ouh, mungkin keyboard otomatis yang bisa terbang itu kan? Dia juga sudah punya satu sih dirumahnya. Tapi tidak secanggih milik Sehun.

"Jika kau mau tau, aku termasuk kedalam list incaran pria paling diminati seluruh lajang dimuka bumi ini." tuturnya bangga.

Baekhyun tertawa keras. Mungkin yang Sehun maksud adalah incaran pria paling ingin dibunuh dimuka bumi. Dia terlalu sempurna hingga Baekhyun pikir semua orang pasti menginginkan posisinya. "Kau orang paling percaya diri yang pernah aku kenal."

"Aku memiliki seluruh klasifikasi untuk bertingkah sombong. Jadi itu bukan salahku."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia toh tak akan pernah menang jika melawan Sehun. "Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Aku sudah tau itu tuan tampan."

Sehun menyeringai.

Baekhyun tampak terdiam sejenak. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Jadi, aku ulangi. Kapan sebenarnya kau akan mengkloning dirimu? Para investor mulai meragukan kualitas kloning kita jika kau selaku pimpinannya utama tidak membuat kloninganmu sendiri. Mereka setidaknya butuh bukti bahwa kau pun mengakui kehebatan hasil kloning yang kita buat," ujarnya kembali pada topik awal.

Sehun akhirnya menoleh. "Kita sudah mengerjakan ini selama hampir 5 tahun. Dan tidak pernah ada yang complain kan? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak butuh sampah seperti kloning-kloning itu."

"Yang kau sebut sampah itu adalah sumber pendapatanmu, brengsek."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun sekarang. "Keluar," usirnya dingin.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal lalu menghentakkan kaki mungilnya dilantai. "Aku akan menunggumu besok. Kau ini… Apa susahnya sih untuk sekedar datang? Aku hanya perlu mengambil sample darahmu dan beberapa sel inti didalam tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak suka jarum suntik."

Baekhyun mendengus, kentara sekali merasa muak dengan ucapan Sehun yang tak masuk akal itu. "Persetan. Kau kira aku bercanda? Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa. Ouh, mungkin lebih baik jika aku menggerogotimu saat kau tertidur, bagaimana?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. Mulai merasakan panas disekitar ubun-ubunnya. Baekhyun sangat cerewet dan itu terasa sangat menjengkelkan. Dia ingin sekali menendang tubuh mungil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun salah satu aset terpentingnya. "Aku akan memikirkan itu nanti. Keluar kau sebelum aku mencekik leher kecilmu," ancamnya sadis.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Mungkin merasa telah berhasil memerintah Sehun. Padahal tidak begitu, Sehun bukan menurutinya. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun untuk segera enyah dari matanya. Mengkloning dirinya sendiri? Untuk apa? Tak pernah terbersit sekalipun dalam benak Sehun untuk melakukannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok. Oke?"

"Enyahlah kau."

Dan Baekhyun pergi dengan langkah ringan.

Baekhyun tidak tau, jika usulannya akan mengenalkan Sehun pada sebuah perasaan sialan yang amat dibencinya. Perasaan abstrak yang ia anggap seperti sampah. Cinta.

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong~

Luhan belom nongool ih.. heheh. /dicekek/

Aku sengaja, chap ini kita kenalan dulu dengan karakter Sehun ya. Chap depan aku pastikan Lulu udah hadir. Trus maaf bgt karna chap ini gak panjang. Maklum masih awal-awal kan biasanya emang gitu. ^^v

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat diajukan di review, aku bakal menjawab sebisa aku.

**Apa itu Kloning?**

Kloning adalah sebuah teknik membuat keturunan atau makhluk hidup baru dengan jenis yang sama dan sangat mirip secara genetik. Intinya seperti membuat copian baru dari diri kita dengan cara mengambil beberapa sel inti yang dibutuhkan dari tubuh kita lalu diproses deh. Prosesnya sangat panjang dan aku tidak bisa menulisnya lagi disini.

**Luhan kok dibilang jadi budak? Budak yang gimana?**

Maksud budak disini tidak merujuk sebagai pembantu atau hal-hal seperti sex aja. Sehun menganggap kalau setiap hasil kloning itu harus rela menyerahkan apa yang ada dirinya. Seperti organ-organ tubuh, pokoknya semuanya. Jadi, Sehun rasa semua hasil kloning itu cuman bisa dimanfaatkan aja kaya budak, makanya dia menganggap Luhan seperti itu. Bisa dimengerti?

**Sehun jadi dokter kloning?**

Bukan. Dia adalah pemiliki dari pabrik atau perusahaan bioteknologi kloning itu sendiri. Dia itu kaya penguasa gitu disini. Well, penguasa yang sangat amat sok lah pokoknya. Hehe. Please jangan benci Sehun. Benci aku sebagai authornya. ^^v

**Kenapa Sehun dibilang sebagai penyebab kekacauan dunia?**

Karna dia adalah orang yang paling berani dan sangat gencar mempromosikan kloning ke seluruh dunia. Padahal kloning itu sangat tidak diizinkan. Kita sebagai manusia udah punya jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Kalo mati yah mati aja. Kalo sakit sebisa mungkin ya kita berobat. Jangan menciptakan manusia baru yang mirip dengan kita, trus diambil deh semua yang ada ditubuhnya. Di fic ini Sehun merubah pemikiran itu. Dia menunjukkan berbagai manfaat kloning yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan akibatnya. Hehe. Ribet banget ya?

Sekali lagi terimakasih karna sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Aku harap hal-hal gila yang ada di fic ini seperti kloning, tidak akan pernah terjadi dimasa depan. Amin. Next chap ditunggu ya. Silahkan beri komentar di kolom **review.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Oh ya, terutama untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic aku. Heheh \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong~

Gilaaa, aku semangat banget tau gak buat nulis fic ini. Entah kenapa rasanya enjoy banget, mungkin karna fic ini adalah fic pertama aku yang mengangkat tema masa depan sekaligus sains. Tapi mohon maaf kalo chap selanjutnya sedikit telat update. Biasaaa. Anak kuliah.. banyak tugas yang menunggu. Hehe. ^^

Enjoy ya.

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

Mengkloning diri sendiri tidaklah mudah. Setidaknya butuh waktu sekitar satu minggu bagi Sehun untuk menyetujui usulan Baekhyun. Itupun lagi-lagi karna uang. Dia tentu tidak akan mau membuat copy-an dirinya sendiri jika tidak ada faktor pendukung yang bisa mendorongnya. Bermula dari penolakan halus yang dilontarkan oleh Presiden Arab saat Sehun menawarkannya untuk melakukan kloning, hingga timbulnya syarat baru dari sang Presiden yang ingin Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai saat ini, memang hanya kalangan Timur Tengah lah yang belum secara pasti menyetujui bisnis yang digeluti oleh Sehun itu. Masih ada beberapa yang menolak, dan Sehun pikir tidak ada salahnya jika memulai dari pemimpin mereka terlebih dahulu. Namun nampaknya dia salah melangkah, sang Presiden justru menantang dan ingin agar Sehun melakukan kloning terhadap dirinya, dan baru akan mengikuti jejak Sehun jika dia sudah memperoleh bukti bahwa melakukan kloning tidaklah berbahaya.

Sehun mau tidak mau menurut saja. Presiden itu berjanji akan mempromosikan bisnis Sehun ke seluruh kalangan rakyatnya jika kloning itu berhasil. Dan itu berarti akan ada pemasukan hingga ratusan juta dollar yang memenuhi rekeningnya. Well, tidak masalah. Lagipula, dia tahu sampai sebatas mana dia bisa mempercayai Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu adalah salah satu berlian didalam perusahaannya. Se-menyebalkan apapun dia, Baekhyun merupakan seorang ilmuwan langka yang mampu menciptakan hal-hal baru seperti proses membuat kloning agar lebih mudah dan cepat. Dia juga adalah orang kepercayaan Sehun nomor dua setelah Kris—pengawalnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun mendengus. Itu merupakan salah satu hingga jutaan pertanyaan yang sangat amat tidak ingin dia dengar sekarang. Memangnya dia adalah bocah idiot yang sedang ingin dioperasi apa? Dia sudah pernah melakukan kloning pada hampir ratusan manusia selama ini, seharusnya Baekhyun tau itu. "Cepatlah. Aku harus segera ke Manhattan siang ini," gerutunya sebal. Dia melirik sejenak ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tampak gugup. Pria itu bahkan harus berulangkali meremas tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkeringat.

"Baekhyun—ah, jangan membuang waktu Sehun." Ujar Jongdae. Pria itu muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dia mendelik sebal saat melihat Jongdae. Hubungan mereka sedikit kurang baik selama ini.

"Jangan mengganggu," sahut Baekhyun. Dia menatap sosok Sehun yang kini sedang berbaring diatas ranjang. Tangannya dengan gemetar meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, muak. Waktunya sungguh tak banyak untuk meladeni tingkah Baekhyun. Minggu depan dia harus sudah menunjukkan hasil kloningannya pada si Presiden keparat itu. Tapi si mungil ini malah berlama-lama. Untung saja Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan menyiapkan kloningannya dalam 5 hari—padahal biasanya butuh waktu hingga 2 minggu. Dia bisa saja menyuruh Jongdae atau beberapa anak buahnya yang lain, namun hanya Baekhyun yang bisa ia percayai secara penuh.

"Kau akan aku bius, jadi bersiaplah." Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

Sehun melirik sejenak pada Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Aku akan mematahkan lehermu jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan cepat, Byun."

Baekhyun menghela napas, tiba-tiba saja merasa berat didadanya. "Baiklah. Baiklah."

Bekerja dengan Sehun memang tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Sehun menguap pelan. Sudah malam dan dia harus beristirahat. Dia menatap jam tangannya; pukul 23:00 terpampang disana, membuat dia mendesah lelah. Dengan langkah malas pria bertubuh tinggi itu menuju pintu depan ruangannya, membiarkannya terbuka sendiri dan memaksa tubuhnya agar berdiri disebuah benda seperti kaca yang dengan sekali hentakan kaki mampu melayang diudara. Dia merindukan rumah dan tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak pulang, dan salahkan urusannya yang semakin hari semakin padat saja. Menghimpit Sehun sedemikian rupa. Kaca persegi yang sedang dipijaknya berhenti dilantai paling atas gedungnya. Disana—sudah berdiri dengan gagah mobil terbang berwarna merah menyala miliknya plus Kris yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Sehun melangkah malas kesana, membiarkan Kris membuka pintu untuknya dan menerobos masuk kedalam tanpa menoleh sediktpun. Oh, dia ingin mencoba mobil daratnya sesekali. Dia muak sekali harus mengemudi diatas langit setiap harinya, meski lebih cepat dan efektif tapi tetap saja lama kelamaan akan terasa membosankan. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan nenek moyangnya saat mereka melihat kecanggihan elektronik pada masanya kini. Mereka pasti akan tercengang-cengang. Tidak ada lagi handphone, mobil-mobil yang harus diisi bahan bakar, atau ladang-ladang sawah. Semua menjadi lebih praktis dan monoton.

Mobil mulai berjalan mengikuti jalur yang telah disiapkan. Sehun memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kendali otomatis agar dia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Matanya terpejam sementara mobil mulai melesat cukup cepat. Dia bersandar malas pada kursinya yang empuk. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya sejak hari itu—saat mereka mengkloning Sehun. Dia nampak sibuk dan bahkan tak menghubungi Sehun sama sekali. Itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus—bagi Sehun. Setidaknya dia bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang Baekhyun selama beberapa hari. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri terselip sesuatu seperti rasa khawatir didalam hatinya. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun gagal? Ini sudah hari kelima, dan Baekhyun masih tak kunjung memberi kabar bahkan laporan. Oh, jangan sampai uangnya melayang begitu saja. Dia berjanji akan memecat Baekhyun jika pemuda itu gagal mengkloning dirinya dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan. Dengan kekuasaannya yang tak terbatas, mencari berlian lain yang lebih bagus dari Baekhyun tentu sangatlah mudah. Bumi sangat besar, kau tentu tau maksudnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit hingga ia sampai dirumahnya yang megah. Jangan pernah kau bayangkan jika rumah Sehun berada diatas tanah dengan halaman serta rumput yang indah. Tidak. Hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada ditahun 2000-an. Kini, bagi kalangan kaya raya layaknya Sehun, membuat rumah diatas tanah sangatlah terasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih mengingat mobil terbangnya yang mencapai puluhan, tentu kehidupan darat serasa tak pantas lagi. Rumahnya berada sekitar puluhan meter dari atas tanah, terbuat dari bahan khusus agar tetap bisa stabil ketika melayang. Jalur untuk mobilnya sendiri sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar memudahkan Sehun untuk langsung menuju ke garasi mewahnya. Dari sana, Sehun hanya cukup berjalan sebentar untuk mencapai pintu utama yang dibekali berbagai pengamanan khusus. Jika dulu orang-orang harus menggunakan kode atau sidik jari, serta sensor retina mata, maka dirumah Sehun lebih mudah. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menunggu hingga bermenit-menit sampai pintunya terbuka sendiri. Dia hanya cukup berdiri, bernapas seperti biasa, dan begitu saja. Tidak ada sensor-sensor yang dapat menyakiti mata, atau sidik jari yang bisa dimanipulasi oleh siapapun. Sistem pengamanan dirumahnya didesain khusus untuk mengenali aroma napas Sehun, termasuk karbon dioksida yang dia hembuskan. Sangat simple dan mudah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membobol rumah mewahnya begitu saja kan?

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lampu dengan sendirinya menyala. Air hangat dikamar mandi pun secara otomatis terisi sendiri, makanan didalam mesin AutoChef-nya akan memasak tanpa harus ditekan terlebih dahulu. Begitu lah, Sehun sudah mengatur semuanya sebelum dia pergi, dan beruntungnya dia hidup dimasa modern dan canggih, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memanjakan dirinya. Tidak butuh seorang istri atau pembantu untuk mengurusi hidupnya. Hah, membayangkan ada seseorang yang hidup bersamanya membuat Sehun mendengus. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menikah. Kalaupun harus—dia tentu mesti memikirkan imejnya, dia akan memaksa siapapun orang itu untuk tidak tinggal disini. Di istananya.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa empuk tak jauh dari pintu utama, menjentikkan jari hingga layar televisi super-besar dihadapannya menyala. Sesekali dia akan melirik suasana rumahnya yang rapi dan bersih, hampir semua bahan serta peralatan disana terbuat dari titanium mahal. Namun walaupun begitu, uangnya seakan tak pernah habis. Terimakasih pada orang-orang yang dengan penuh kepercayaan melakukan kloning ditempatnya. Sehun terpejam lagi, rasanya tidak sanggup untuk sekedar melangkah dan bergerak menuju kamarnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melepas lelah disana saja.

Baru sekitar 7 menit Sehun terpejam, ketika tiba-tiba saja suara melengking Baekhyun mengganggu pendengarannya. Awalnya Sehun tak ingin menggubris suara bising itu, namun nampaknya Baekhyun tak kunjung menyerah. Dia berteriak bagai orang kesetanan didepan pintu utama dan itu membuat Sehun pusing. Dia bisa saja masuk kekamarnya dan berusaha untuk istirahat lagi setelah itu. Tapi.. dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Sehun menghela napas, meraih sebuah remote kecil diatas meja dihadapannya lalu mengarahkan benda tersebut kearah pintu. Pintu terbuka dengan otomatis, Baekhyun menerobos masuk. Awalnya Sehun berusaha untuk tak peduli, tapi dia harus peduli ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak datang seorang diri.

Baekhyun sedang memapah seorang pria lain disebelahnya. Pria itu sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun—walau sedikit tinggi—wajahnya cukup manis dan dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Matanya terpejam dan dia menumpukan hampir seluruh tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Tapi bukan hanya itu, jauh sekali dari masalah siapa sosok yang sedang dibawa Baekhyun, yang amat membuat merasa Sehun heran adalah kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Dia telanjang. Menampilkan tubuh mulusnya yang tanpa cacat barang sedikitpun. Sehun mengernyit, apa Baekhyun sudah kehilangan akalnya? Dia tidak bernafsu sama sekali ketika melihat ketelanjangan pria itu—dia sudah sering melihatnya saat para kloningan mereka baru saja terbentuk—tapi fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama pria membuat dia sedikit risih, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dia yakin, bahwa pria ini adalah hasil kloningan dari perusahaannya. Terbukti dari kulit mulusnya yang tanpa cacat dan juga kemaluannya yang sangat halus seperti milik bayi. Tidak ada pria dewasa yang memiliki kemaluan semulus itu, jika kalian mau tahu.

Sehun menggeram marah. Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan. Apa dia lupa posisinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" desisnya tajam. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengan kiri pria itu cukup kuat. Baekhyun tersentak, tanpa sadar tangannya yang mengalungi pinggang pria satunya lagi terlepas begitu saja. Membuat pria itu jatuh terhempas keatas lantai yang dingin. Dia masih tak bergerak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," sergah Baekhyun cepat-cepat. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Kita harus membawanya masuk kekamar, dia bisa mati kedinginan Sehun," pekik Baekhyun. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada lengannya, namun tidak mudah. Sehun adalah pria yang sangat kuat.

Sehun tanpa belas kasih semakin menekan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun meringis sakit. Tapi dia tidak peduli, tak akan pernah peduli akan rasa sakit orang lain. "Kau bisa menjelaskannya disini. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian ku tendang keluar darisini sekarang juga." Dia menatap tajam pada sosok yang masih terpejam itu. "Dia adalah hasil kloningan kita kan? Kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Sehun. Nada suaranya sarat kemarahan dan sangat dingin.

Baekhyun masih meringis, dia memberontak sekuat tenaganya dan akhirnya Sehun mengalah, dia melepaskan Baekhyun. Pria itu dengan segera menghampiri si hasil kloningan dan memangku kepalanya diatas paha. Mata nyalangnya memerah menahan amarah yang amat sangat. Bahkan disaat terdesak seperti ini, Sehun masih bertindak layaknya setan. Bukankah mereka teman? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun membantu Baekhyun?

"Kau—dasar keparat. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?!" pekik Baekhyun. "Biarkan kami masuk ke ruangan yang lebih hangat dulu. Setidaknya biarkan dia mengenakan pakaian!"

Sehun menyeringai sinis, dia bersedekap tangan—bersikap seangkuh mungkin. Menatap kedua manusia dibawahnya seakan-akan mereka seonggok muntahan menjijikkan. "Kau kira aku akan membiarkan sampah sepertinya menjamah rumahku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, sebuah kebiasaan ketika dia marah. Napasnya naik turun tak teratur. Dia—demi apapun dimuka bumi ini—ingin sekali membunuh Sehun. Dasar brengsek! Tidak punya perasaan!

"DIA ADALAH HASIL KLONINGANMU, BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaganya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan meraih kerah Sehun lalu menggenggamnya kuat. Sehun yang saat itu sedang tercengang tidak sempat melawan. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya hingga kini mereka jatuh bertindihan diatas sofa yang Sehun duduki tadi. Napas memburu Baekhyun menyapu wajah Sehun. Sehun melotot kesal. Dia mendorong dada Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu terhempas jatuh ke belakang. Tepat didekat si kloning sialan itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhnya seperti tadi. Dia murka. Sangat murka hingga keinginan membunuh kedua sampah ini membumbung tinggi dalam otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil didekat televisinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ia yakini bernama pistol. Ini adalah sebuah barang langka yang tak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Selama ini dia menyimpan benda itu karena rasa tertarik setelah membaca buku-buku sejarah didalam ruangannya. Pistol yang ada ditangannya ini setahu Sehun dapat melubangi dan membunuh siapa saja. Termasuk jika dia melakukannya pada Baekhyun. Dia menodongkan benda tersebut kearah Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Bicara apa kau?"

Baekhyun berdiri lagi. Matanya semakin memerah, Sehun yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. "Dia adalah hasil kloning milikmu. Hasil kloning yang aku janjikan lima hari yang lalu," jelasnya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman sinis mengerikan. "Kau kira omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tidak mungkin."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Keputusannya untuk berlindung dan meminta bantuan pada Sehun ternyata salah. "Aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan saat itu. Kau bilang kau membutuhkannya dalam waktu cepat, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar itu semua terwujud. Tapi ternyata aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil. Rekayasa genetika yang aku lakukan ketika ingin mengcopy sel DNA mu membuahkan bencana. Dia tidak sama seperti kau." Baekhyun terengah-engah. Dia jatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Lututnya lemas dan ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Dia tahu kalau benda yang ada ditangan Sehun sangat berbahaya. Dia pernah melihatnya saat dia menonton film-film perang zaman dulu.

Sehun kali ini menodongkan pistol itu kearah si kloningan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Berarti dia produk gagal, begitu? Dan kau membawanya kemari hanya ingin menunjukkannya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan begi—"

Sehun memotongnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun tajam. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi hingga dia harus menemui si Presiden sial itu, dan Baekhyun malah gagal? Berarti uangnya akan lenyap begitu saja. Dan itu berarti Baekhyun juga akan mati ditangannya. "Kau berjanji untuk tidak gagal, Byun Baekhyun." Ujarnya berbahaya.

Baekhyun mendelik saat Sehun bersiap menarik pelatuk. Dia sangat paham jika Sehun sangat tidak menyukai produk gagal. Selama ini pria itu selalu membunuh hasil kloningan manapun yang ia anggap gagal. Kasus terakhir adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia bahkan tak segan untuk ikut melenyapkan Jongin juga hanya karna pria itu mengaku mencintai Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak akan mengherankan jika sekarang dia akan mencoba membunuh hasil kloningannya sendiri. "Dia manusia baru." Ucap Baekhyun cepat. Tepat sebelum Sehun menembak pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sehun menoleh. "Apa?"

Baekhyun merangkak mendekati pria itu lalu memeluk kepalanya yang masih terkulai tak berdaya. "Aku bilang dia adalah manusia baru." Sahutnya lagi.

Sehun memandangnya bengis. "Jangan berusaha melindungi dia, Baek. Kau pun akan segera aku habisi setelah ini."

"Aku memang berusaha melindungi pria ini juga dirimu. Aku melindungi kalian dari Jongdae!" bentak Baekhyun.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Dengan pasti menurunkan pistolnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa kalian berbeda? Kesalahan yang aku buat saat sedang ingin mengcopy sel darahmu, entah bagaimana membuat dia memiliki sel darah sendiri. DNA nya berbeda denganmu. Kau O positif dan dia O negative. Semua ini menjadikan dirinya sebagai manusia baru. Secara keseluruhan, organ-organ yang berada didalam tubuhnya sama denganmu, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang membuatnya jadi berbeda. Itu sebabnya dia tidak mirip denganmu. Aku baru mengetahui ini sejak kemarin, saat aku memeriksa kondisinya. Aku juga berusaha untuk menghubungimu, tapi Jongdae selalu ada disekitarmu. Dia tahu kalau hasil kloninganmu memiliki kelainan. Dan dia berusaha menyelidiki itu untuk menjatuhkan sekaligus meneliti pria ini. Kita akan menghasilkan uang yang lebih banyak jika kita berhasil meneliti lebih pria ini lebih lanjut."

Sehun mematung. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan dia menatap Baekhyun serius. Dia tahu, dan sangat sadar jika selama ini Jongdae selalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkannya. Hanya saja pria itu selalu bermuka manis dihadapan Sehun, berusaha membuktikan bahwa itu tidak benar. Jadi, ketika Baekhyun membawa-bawa nama Jongdae, dia sedikit demi sedikit berangsur percaya. Sebenarnya cukup gampang, dia hanya perlu melenyapkan Jongdae seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jongin dulu. Namun, dia tidak ingin secepat itu. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana Jongdae berani mengkhianatinya. Lagipula, dia dikawal dengan sangat baik oleh Kris dan beberapa orang bayarannya. Tidak akan semudah itu menghancurkan Sehun. Jongdae pun masih cukup menguntungkan sampai sekarang. "Jadi karna itu kau membawanya kemari? Karna kau takut pada Jongdae?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mendongak sambil sesekali mengelus rambut kecoklatan yang sedang ia pangku. "Jongdae sudah mengincarnya sejak tadi sore. Dia berusaha membunuhku untuk mendapatkan pria ini. Aku kalap. Aku tidak sempat berpikir dan memutuskan untuk membawanya kesini. Aku yakin, Jongdae tidak akan berani hanya untuk sekedar melirik rumahmu. Penjagaan disini sangat ketat."

Sehun memejamkan mata, kepalanya sangat pusing. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya lalu melempar pistol itu ke atas sofa. Jika pernyataan Baekhyun benar, maka tak perlu diragukan lagi, dia akan lebih sukses dari sekarang. Menciptakan manusia baru sangat terdengar menyenangkan. Akan ada jutaan orang yang ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja, kini baik Sehun maupun Bekhyun mesti melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut terhadap kloningan ini. Baiklah, untuk sesaat dia akan mengalah.

"Apa aku sudah bisa membawanya masuk kekamar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Bawa saja. Kamarnya ada dilorong sebelah kanan disamping ruang kerjaku. Dan ruang kerjaku terdiri dari pintu transparan. Kau pasti akan dengan mudah mengenalinya." Jawab Sehun tak begitu peduli.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Dia berusaha mengangkat dan mencoba menarik agar pria itu berdiri. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh terimakasih. Dia meraih lengan kiri pria itu dan membiarkannya mengalung diatas pundaknya yang lebih kecil. "Terimakasih Sehun."

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia menghempaskan lagi bokongnya keatas sofa.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Menarik napas perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak takut ketika mulutnya bertanya, "Menurutmu, siapa nama yang cocok untuk hasil kloningan ini? Maksudku, yeah.. dia kan istimewa, sama sepertimu. Kau tentu tidak ingin memanggilnya sampah seperti tadi kan? Karna kau dan dia sedikitnya memiliki persamaan."

"Luhan."

"Eh?" Baekhyun terpekur sejenak. "Siapa?"

Sehun tidak tahu entah nama apa yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun segera diam dan tidak merecokinya lagi. "Luhan. Panggil dia Luhan."

Baekhyun terpana lalu tersenyum manis setelahnya. Nama itu terdengar bagus dan manis. "Baiklah. Luhan, ayo kita masuk."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Apa itu? Luhan? Membuatnya mual saja. Dia melirik Baekhyun dan punggung mulus itu sesaat, menatapnya sampai mereka menghilang dibelokan lorong. Persetan. Dia tidak akan peduli dengan pria itu meski mereka tinggal bersama. Dia hanya sebuah hasil kloningan yang mampu membuat Sehun menghasilkan lebih banyak kekayaan. Ingat itu.

Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah penelitian dan juga sampah biasa. Tidak lebih.

Tapi benarkah begitu?

**Tbc**

* * *

Luhan udah nongooool. yeheeeet. Tapi belom berperan banyak sih ya?

Apa chap ini memuaskan? Pendek bgt? Aku rasa porsinya segini dulu, ntar baru panjang-panjang pas chap NC. setuju? hahaha /digampar/ Itu yang rekayasa genetika, duuuh.. ngarang bebas. Aku juga gak begitu ngerti sih, kan disini ceritanya terjadi sedikit kelainan sama Luhan, jadi yeeah, gitu lah /nyengir songong/

Buat yang nanyain KaiSoo kopel, masih rahasia. Kita disini masih fokus sama HunHan dulu ya.

Trus, buat mobil terbang, kaca persegi yang bisa terbang-terbang kaya karpert Aladdin, adakah yang ingin kasi masukan nama yang cocok untuk benda tersebut?

**Silahkan komentar di kolom review.**

Ps: Untuk fic aku yang lain, kemungkinan harus ditunda dulu. Sebenarnya udah di proses juga, tapi tiba-tiba kena writer block. Jadinya yeahh, maaf deh ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan (again?)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Oh ya, terutama untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic aku. Heheh \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong~

Lama gak sih? Lama ya? Hehehe. Maaf deh. Aku sibuk bgt. Tapi aku usahain bakal selalu update setiap minggu ^^

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

* * *

"Dia manusia baru. Dia memang terbentuk dari sel induknya yaitu kau, tapi kesalahan kecil ketika aku ingin mengcopy sel DNA nya membuat sel itu terbelah-belah dan pada akhirnya menyatu menjadi sekumpulan sel DNA yang baru. Aku juga bingung, seharusnya kesalahan seperti itu tidak luput dari perhatianku, tapi aku bahkan baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah terbentuk. Intinya, dia adalah manusia buatan yang murni berbeda dari pendonor induknya. Dalam kasus ini, Luhan seperti manusia yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Dia layaknya manusia yang berasal dari penyatuan sperma pada sel telur perempuan. Dia benar-benar baru, Sehun. Dia seperti bukan hasil kloning. Walaupun ada beberapa organ dalam tubuhnya yang cocok jika dibandingkan denganmu, namun secara keseluruhan itu hanya sepintas saja. Sama seperti kau yang dibandingkan dengan Ibumu. Hanya itu. Dan dia sangat cocok untuk dijadikan penelitian terbaru kita. Aku rasa akan banyak sekali peminatnya diseluruh dunia," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sehun menatapnya tajam, mencerna setiap pernyataan itu kedalam otak jeniusnya. Masuk akal memang, namun kejadian seperti ini sangat langka terjadi—nyaris tidak pernah. Biasanya setiap hasil kloningan itu memiliki kecocokan hingga 90 % dengan pendonornya. Tidak seperti milik Sehun, dia bahkan sangat berbeda. "Kau tahu apa penyebab kesalahan itu terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa sudah terjadi kesalahan saat aku memeriksanya terakhir kali. Aku sadar bahwa sel-selnya sudah membelah dan membentuk DNA baru. Wajahnya berbeda denganmu."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Dia meraih sebuah benda aneh berukuran kecil—mirip sebuah remote—yang memiliki beberapa tombol angka diatasnya. Sehun menekan angka 1 dan tak butuh sampai 10 detik hingga sebuah refleksi manusia dalam wujud 3D berdiri dihadapannya. See, bahkan alat komunikasi pun sudah tidak melalui suara lagi. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu menekan beberapa tombol dan orang yang ingin kita ajak komunikasi sudah bisa kita temui secara langsung. Meski dalam bentuk 3D atau tidak nyata. Tapi lebih praktis dan pribadi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyadap atau mengetahui pembicaraan kita. Benda ini hanya ada beberapa didunia. Dan Sehun merupakan salah satu pemiliknya.

"Junmyeon Hyung." Sapanya dingin.

Junmyeon—salah satu bawahan Sehun—menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun tak berselera. Seakan-akan pria itu sudah menghancurkan dunia. "Bocah ini, melakukan kesalahan pada hasil kloning ku." Sahutnya.

Junmyeon membulatkan mata. Sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Bukankah sejak dulu Sehun sangat benci untuk melakukan kloning pada dirinya sendiri? Lalu apa yang dia bicarakan sekarang?

"Kau mengkloning dirimu sendiri?" Junmyeon menganga tak percaya. "Apa kalian sedang bercanda?"

Sehun menghela napas, menatap tajam pada Junmyeon. "Apa aku punya banyak waktu untuk bercanda denganmu? Ini semua karna bisnis. Dan kau tak perlu tahu detailnya."

Junmyeon pada akhirnya mengangguk. Percuma saja bertanya pada Sehun, dia sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah. Kesalahan seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, mendekati sosok Junmyeon. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku tanpa sengaja sudah menciptakan manusia baru. Aku baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah terbentuk."

Junmyeon menggeleng tak yakin. Kejadian seperti ini tidak bisa disimpulkan begitu saja. Harus ada beberapa penelitian lebih lanjut lagi. Dia menatap Sehun lama. "Dimana hasil kloning itu sekarang?"

Baekhyun pada akhirnya yang menjawab. Sehun terlalu muak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu dimana keberadaan kloning sialan itu. "Luhan ada dikamarnya. Dirumah ini."

"Apa?" Junmyeon menganga lagi. "Yang benar saja. Kalian membiarkannya tinggal disini dan bahkan memberikannya nama?" dengusnya tak percaya. Selama ini dia bahkan tak penah berkunjung sekalipun kedalam rumah Sehun, dan sekarang pria itu membiarkan orang lain ada didalam rumahnya?

"Itu benar." Jawab Sehun malas. Mereka terlalu bertele-tele dan itu membuatnya kesal bukan main. "Jadi, menurutmu kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Tidak mungkin sel-sel yang dimiliki oleh kloningan bangsat itu membelah dengan sendirinya kan? Aku tidak yakin kalau ini merupakan kesalahan biasa."

Baekhyun mendelik sebal pada Sehun. Kata 'bangsat' terdengar sangat keji.

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita terpaksa melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut terhadap si kloningan itu. Aku rasa Baekhyun bisa mendatangi aku kesini besok. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak, aku tidak bisa mendatangi kalian berdua." Junmyeon menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Bawa sampel darahnya dan periksa sel bakteri yang berkembang didalam tubuhnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Akan aku lakukan."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Dia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu dan mendadak tersadar. "Jadi, kau akan meninggalkanku disini berdua saja dengan sampah itu? Kau sudah gila?" tanyanya tak terima. Hell, mereka seenaknya saja memutuskan persoalan ini seorang diri. Dianggap apa dirinya? Dia adalah Sehun. Atasan mereka berdua.

Junmyeon menghela napas, reaksi seperti ini sudah ia duga akan terjadi. "Hanya beberapa hari, Sehun. Tidak akan lama. Kami hanya perlu meneliti sedikit."

Sehun menggeram, rahangnya mengeras dan denyut-denyut dipelipisnya samar-samar terlihat. Emosinya sangat mudah naik-turun akhir-akhir ini. "Aku tidak mau. Jangan letakkan dia disini. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang?"

Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun, meminta pria itu membujuk Sehun. "Sehun, Junmyeon Hyung tidak mungkin datang kesini. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau perusahaan cabang yang sedang dipimpinnya di Jepang memiliki klien terbesar nomor dua setelah perusahaan induk kita. Akan sangat beresiko jika dia pergi. Dan aku pun tidak mungkin meletakkan Luhan dirumahku. Ada Chanyeol yang bisa saja mengetahui permasalahan ini. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantu. Lagipula, jika penelitian kami berhasil, kau juga yang akan menikmati hasilnya. Dia tidak akan sadar dalam beberapa hari. Kalaupun itu terjadi, kau bisa menghubungiku kan?"

Sehun memejamkan mata. Kepalanya berdenyut dan kemarahan seakan menggelegak diubun-ubun. "Kenapa kau yang memutuskan? Kau lupa dimana posisimu?"

"Jangan keras kepala, Sehun." Ujar Junmyeon. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin kami memeriksa lebih lanjut, ya sudah. Kau bisa membunuh si hasil kloningan bernama Luhan itu. Aku tidak memaksa, lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar."

Baekhyun menunduk. Dalam hati berdoa agar Sehun tidak benar-benar membunuh Luhan.

Sehun memijat tengkuknya, dia lelah sekali. Kalau tau begini, mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak pulang saja. "Menurutmu, berapa keuntungan yang bisa aku dapat jika aku mempertahankannya?"

Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya. Dia tahu, diotak Sehun hanya ada uang dan uang. Pria itu tidak akan mau rugi sedikitpun. "Entahlah. Milyaran dollar? Mungkin lebih. Membuat manusia baru, sama dengan menentang Tuhan. Tapi, bukan itu yang terpenting. Ketidakpuasan manusia lah yang utama. Dengan adanya manusia baru ini, aku rasa akan memberikan mereka sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Kau bayangkan, mereka bisa membuat perusahaan dengan manusia-manusia buatan yang baru. Yang benar-benar murni dan tidak bisa berkhianat. Atau lebih bagus lagi, bagi mereka yang tidak bisa menemukan pasangan yang tepat, mereka bisa menciptakannya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Apa itu masuk sudah masuk kedalam list keuntungan bagimu?"

Sehun menyeringai puas. Benar, itu benar sekali. Ada banyak manfaat ketika penelitian baru ini berhasil dijalankan. Toh, nanti dia juga yang untung.

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesuka kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan lupa melapor padaku setiap harinya. Kali ini aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan. Sama sekali tidak."

* * *

Sehun masuk ke ruangan itu keesokan harinya. Baekhyun sudah berangkat tadi pagi, dan Sehun pun sudah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kantornya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat kondisi si bodoh ini, namun secercah rasa penasaran itu seakan menggerogoti pikirannya. Dia membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka dan melangkah dengan pasti. Luhan masih terbaring, tubuhnya hanya dibalut selembar selimut—Sehun menolak dengan tegas saat Baekhyun berniat meminjam bajunya—dan ada beberapa selang penunjang hidup yang ditempeli Baekhyun dibeberapa sisi tubuhnya.

Sehun tetap seperti itu, bermenit-menit ia habiskan hanya dengan berdiri disamping ranjang sambil bersedekap tangan. Sesekali dia akan memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati Luhan secara seksama. Napas si kloningan itu sangat teratur, dia benar-benar sangat nyata dan hidup untuk dikatakan sebagai makhluk buatan. Wajahnya pun tidak bisa dikatakan tidak bagus. Secara keseluruhan dia cantik—meski dia adalah pria. Tubuhnya mungil, hidungnya kecil, bibirnya sangat ranum, dan dia adalah benar-benar bayi raksasa. Sehun menyimpulkannya seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari si sialan ini kecuali fakta bahwa dia berasal dari sel-sel tubuh Sehun.

Sehun baru saja berbalik dan berjalan keluar—memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya—saat ia mendengar sebuah rintihan kecil dari arah ranjang. Sontak pria itu membeku. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut, namun bayang-bayang bahwa si keparat ini bisa saja bangun sebentar lagi membuatnya merasa jengkel. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana reaksi para kloningan ketika mereka membuka mata pertama kali. Mereka bagaikan bayi idiot yang menangis dan meraung meminta jatah makan. Menimbulkan keributan yang berbanding sekali dari ketenangan yang selama ini ditampilkan Sehun. Ouh, jangan sampai itu terjadi dirumahnya. Dia bisa saja kalap dan menembak Luhan dengan pistol yang semalam ia gunakan untuk menodong Baekhyun.

Dia—Sehun—dengan gerakan perlahan mulai berbalik lagi. Napasnya berhembus lega saat mendapati kloningannya masih tertidur dengan nyaman dan damai. Dia memutuskan untuk mendekati Luhan kembali, duduk disisi ranjangnya dan memegangi pergelangan tangan si sialan itu. Dia setidaknya perlu memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan. Well, jangan tanya seberapa bencinya dia ketika harus melakukan ini. Kulit lembut Luhan seakan menjadi bakteri mematikan bagi Sehun. Dia benci sekali pada makhluk ini. Seperti yang kita tahu, sejak awal Sehun selalu menolak untuk melakukan kloning terhadap dirinya. Dan saat dia pada akhirnya menyetujui untuk di kloning, ternyata hasil yang ia temukan malah berbanding terbalik dengan yang apa dia harapkan. Luhan berbeda. Wajahnya, sel-sel tubuhnya, dia entah bagaimana tanpa membuka matanya pun sudah bisa membuat uang Sehun lenyap seketika. Brengsek. Sehun ingin sekali melubangi kepala kecilnya itu.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, keberadaan Luhan setidaknya membawa sedikit dampak baik bagi keuangannya—walau belum tercapai sih. Anggaplah Luhan sedang membayar ganti rugi, dan dia akan menjadi penelitian Sehun setelah ini. Sehun tidak akan segan-segan lagi memperlakukan Luhan. Dia hanyalah seonggok manusia buatan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia budak Sehun. Sama dengan layaknya kloningan-kloningan yang lain, Luhan tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari Sehun. Tidak sampai dia berhasil memperalat si mungil ini. Tidak sampai uangnya kembali.

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. Dia menyeringai, tersenyum begitu pongah seakan-akan dialah si penguasa jagat raya. Matanya menyiratkan jijik yang begitu kentara saat melihat Luhan yang masih terpejam. "Selamat datang, kloningan ku," bisiknya.

* * *

Sudah lima hari berlalu, Baekhyun pun tak pernah absen menghubungi Sehun selama itu. Dia selalu saja melaporkan setiap perkembangan dari penelitiannya dan Junmyeon. Sampai saat ini memang belum ada perkembangan yang cukup berarti, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah tahu apa yang bisa menyebabkan Luhan berbeda. Sel-sel Luhan berkembang karna adanya pengaruh luar seperti sebuah serum yang dapat membelah dan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan sel. Serum ini tidak terjual bebas, Sehun tahu itu. Serum yang belum diketahui kepastiannya itu hanya ada di jual di pabrik-pabrik farmasi, dan selama ini belum ada pabrik farmasi yang pernah luput dari pengawasan Sehun. Pasti ada orang dalam, dan dia sudah mencurigai satu orang.

"Kau dimana?"

Wajah Baekhyun tampak sangat mengerikan jika dilihat dari layar computernya yang sangat besar. Pria itu tampak kurang tidur, dia sangat pucat dan tampak lemas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mengedikkan bahu, memutar kursinya dengan bosan. Dia malas sekali pulang kerumahnya, mungkin setelah ini dia akan terbang ke Miami untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau tidak dirumah?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Oh sial, kenapa dia harus mempercayakan Luhan pada Sehun? Pria brengsek ini bisa saja sudah membunuh kloningannya itu.

Sehun mendengus sinis, "Kenapa aku harus dirumah?"

"Sial kau Sehun! Seharusnya kau memantau perkembangan Luhan! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memeriksanya setiap hari? Ini semua demi uangmu juga, brengsek! Selagi aku berusaha disini, setidaknya kau pun berusaha disana. Ah, aku ingin sekali mencekikmu," pekik Baekhyun frustasi.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, nampak begitu jengah dengan mulut cerewet Baekhyun. "Kau berani sekali, Baekhyun. Kau kira dengan siapa kau berbicara? Setahuku itu kesalahanmu, lantas kenapa aku harus berusaha? Dan ah.. aku juga ingin sekali mencekikmu sampai mati."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, rasa jengkel menyelimutinya begitu saja. Memang susah berbicara dengan bocah ini. "Persetan untukmu, Sehun. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau melanjutkan lagi penelitian ini. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Kau bunuh saja Luhan! Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Jadi kau akan membuatku rugi dua kali?"

Tawanya dengan cepat berubah menjadi geraman menakutkan. Baekhyun bersumpah jika saja saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan langsung, mungkin dia sudah kencing di celana. Saat marah Sehun akan sangat mengerikan. Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti manusia lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan membunuh si brengsek itu, lalu aku akan menghabisimu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Dasar bajingan, dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang. Salahkan mulutnya yang tidak bisa di control itu. "Bukan begitu Se—"

Sehun tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia secara sepihak mematikan sambungan mereka. Dengan langkah penuh amarah pria itu berjalan keluar ruangannya. Dia sedang tidak baik hari ini, moodnya sedang buruk. Dan Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencabik-cabik tubuhnya serta si kloningan keparat itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Lupakan tentang uangnya, lupakan tentang rugi. Dia akan melampiaskan segala kemarahannya sekarang. Luhan—sebagai budaknya harus menerima semua itu kan?

* * *

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah terburu. Dia seperti kerasukan dan itu sangat tidak baik. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah alat seperti pena—benda yang sering dipakai manusia zaman dulu untuk menulis—diatas meja kerjanya. Tapi ini bukan pena biasa. Pena ini sudah dilengkapi laser super panas yang dapat meleburkan besi sekalipun. Dia mendapatkannnys sebagai hadiah dari salah seorang petinggi militer. Sudah lama dia ingin sekali mencoba alat ini, dan nampaknya Luhan akan menjadi sasaran yang tepat. Sehun menyeringai, sambil menggenggam alat itu ditangannya dia bergegas menuju kamar Luhan.

Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, membiarkan bunyi debuman memantul dengan sangat keras. Persetan, dia hanya perlu menyorot benda ini ke kepala Luhan. Tidak peduli dengan suara gaduh, tidak peduli dengan tubuh Luhan yang saat ini tidak ada diatas tempat tidurnya.

Apa?

Semua terjadi layaknya slow motion. Sehun tercengang. Dia tidak mendapati Luhan dimanapun. Matanya melirik kearah ranjang. Ranjang itu nampak kusut dan berbagai alat serta kabel-kabel penyambung hidup yang ada ditubuh Luhan terlihat berserakan diatasnya. Oh bagus, sampah itu sudah bangun. Tapi kemana dia? Dia tidak mungkin keluar dari rumah ini, mengingat pengamanan yang dibuat Sehun sangat ketat. Sehun memandang sekeliling kamar yang cukup luas itu.

Ini terasa lebih menarik. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat rasa kesakitan Luhan saat tubuh indahnya itu melepuh.

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang, melirik kearah kamar mandi dan mendengar sebuah suara gaduh dari dalam sana. Apa Luhan sedang mengacau didalam kamar mandi? Sehun dengan hati-hati meniti langkahnya kesana dan cukup terkejut saat mendengar sebuah senandung lirih dari dalam. Dia membulatkan mata, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Apa si kloningan itu sedang bernyanyi? Dia hanya meninggalkan rumah ini selama empat hari, dan sampah bernama Luhan itu sudah bisa bernyanyi? Mustahil.

Sehun masih sibuk menerka-nerka ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tidak, pintu itu tidak terbuka sendiri. Ada yang membukanya dan itu adalah Luhan. Hasil kloningan Sehun yang saat ini tampak terlihat bugar dan segar. Rambutnya basah, tubuhnya hanya terbalut bathrobe tak seberapa—sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Menampilkan hampir separuh kulit mulusnya. Sehun membelalak tak percaya. Dia seperti makhluk idiot. Telinganya serasa berdenging dan dia mengerjap tak yakin. Hampir saja pena itu jatuh dari tangannya. Dia menatap Luhan—horror.

"Kau siapa, tuan?"

Sial, sepertinya dia tidak boleh membunuh si bodoh ini dulu.

* * *

"Jadi kau bisa bicara?"

Luhan mengerjap sejenak, "Tentu saja, aku tidak bisu."

Sehun terhenyak. Kloningan ini pintar sekali menyahutnya. Dia—meski nampak polos dan biasa saja, tapi dia sungguh berbeda. Tidak seperti kebanyakan kloningan, Luhan bahkan bisa berbicara dengan sangat fasih. Padahal butuh waktu hingga berbulan-bulan untuk membantu para kloningan bicara. Lidah mereka tidak bisa digunakan begitu saja, namun Luhan? Dia bahkan mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun katakan. Demi Tuhan, Sehun merasa seperti berbicara dengan seorang pria asing. Bukan pada sebuah kloningan

"Kapan kau terbangun?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Entahlah," dia mengedikkan bahu.

Hah, berani sekali bocah ini. Sehun mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Dia menangkup wajah Luhan, lalu menghadapkan pria itu padanya. Ugh, dia semakin tidak suka keadaan ini, tapi dia harus memeriksa kondisi Luhan. Sehun melihat bola mata Luhan dengan lama, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia memang terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Sehun beralih memegang pergelangan tangannya, dia membulatkan mata saat merasakan denyiut nadi Luhan yang terasa sangat cepat.

Dia menatap Luhan, "Kenapa bisa secepat ini?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya lagi, Sehun ingin sekali memukul kepalanya. Dia seperti bocah tak sopan. Selama ini belum ada yang bertingkah sesantai dan tak sehormat itu pada Sehun. "Tiba-tiba saja seperti itu."

Sehun merapatkan rahangnya lalu menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan keras. Pria itu memekik lirih. Rasanya cukup sakit. "Bagaimana kau mandi? Darimana kau tahu caranya untuk mandi? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa yang kau makan?"

Luhan menggeleng tak yakin. "Seperti naluri. Aku mengikuti firasatku saja. Lagipula didalam sana ada sebuah alat yang bisa menciptakan makanan. Kalau masalah mandi, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku perlu membersihkan diri."

Sehun cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil alat komunikasinya dan tak sampai sepuluh detik, Baekhyun sudah muncul dihadapannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah membunuhnya? Ya Tuhan~" Baekhyun mengerang lemas. Dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Pria mungil itu bahkan belum membiarkan Sehun mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun menggertak sebal. Dia tidak butuh tontonan dramatis seperti ini. Dia perlu penjelasan akan semua yang terjadi. Pikirannya kacau sekali, dan itu semua karna Luhan. "Tutuplah mulutmu, Baek." Desis Sehun.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya menurut. Dia menatap Sehun lalu berganti memandang sosok lain yang terduduk dibelakang pria itu. "Lu—Luhan?" cicitnya tak percaya.

Luhan yang sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah namanya hanya bisa mengerjap tak mengerti.

Sehun melirik makhluk itu sejenak. Dia berpaling lagi pada Baekhyun. "Dia bisa bicara. Dia membuat makanannya sendiri. Dan dia pun mandi sendiri. Sial Baek, makhluk apa sebenarnya dia?" tuntut Sehun.

Baekhyun menganga, "Apa?"

"Aku hanya meninggalkannya empat hari dan dia bahkan sudah pintar menyahutku."

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. "Dia—bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan otakku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku—ini membingungkan Sehun. Dia—seharusnya dia tidak mewarisi otakmu. Dia harusnya kosong dan mesti ditempah dulu. Bukan seperti ini." Baekhyun mondar-mandir tak mengerti. "Aku akan menelitinya dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Kau—untuk sementara uruslah dia," ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun bersedekap. Dia tak sudi menjaga si brengsek kecil ini. Masih banyak yang harus dia kerjakan. "Aku akan membawanya ke perusahaan," putusnya setelah itu.

Baekhyun membelalak gusar. "Jangan! Oh, kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Disana ada Jongdae! Dia bisa saja membunuh Luhan atau memanfaatkannya."

Sehun mengangkat alis tak peduli. "Tapi disana juga masih banyak ilmuwan lain yang bisa mengurusnya."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Luhan itu makhluk langka. Kau setidaknya harus bersabar sedikit. Jika ini berhasil, kau akan untung besar Hun. Dia adalah aset berharga. Bayangkan seberapa manusia yang akan tertarik dengan inovasi ini? Bukankah kau suka uang? Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan memanfaatkan Luhan."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut tak karuan. Rumit sekali. Semua terasa begitu rumit semejak dia memutuskan untuk di kloning. "Sepertinya dia memang mewarisi otakmu, tapi terlepas dari itu, dia tetaplah hasil kloningan yang masih sangat murni. Dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal umum layaknya manusia biasa, namun itu hanya sebatas naluri dan kecepatannya dalam berpikir. Dia masih tidak bisa mengerti kata-kata sulit. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan. Sejauh ini, dia hanya layaknya seorang bocah yang memiliki otak jenius. Dia polos, tapi tidak sepolos itu. Jika kita menempahnya dengan lebih baik—"

"Kau ingin menciptakan Sehun kedua begitu?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga."

Sehun menghela frustasi. Kepalanya sakit sekali. "Keparat. Aku pusing sekali. Diskusikan lagi dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Aku akan mengawasi bocah ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Sehun mematikan sambungannya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Luhan yang saat ini sedang asyik mengamati sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah penanya. Great! Dia akan mengacau.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polos. Sangat polos hingga dia tampak bagaikan anak-anak yang tak berdosa.

"Kau mau tahu? Kenapa tidak aku arahkan saja ke kepalamu?" Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Dia akan mengetes seberapa besar kepintaran bocah ini.

Luhan meletakkan ujung pena itu tepat diatas dahinya. "Begini?"

Sehun mengangguk puas. Ini menggelikan dan sedikit lucu. Dia tanpa sadar tersenyum—meski senyum itu tidak pantas disebut senyuman. Sehun terlalu kaku. Bahkan saat tersenyum pun dia malah nampak seperti orang yang sedang menyeringai. "Benar."

"Lalu?"

Yeah, sedikit lagi hingga kau menjemput ajalmu Luhan. Tapi tidak secepat itu. Luhan masih menjadi penelitiannya. Dia tidak boleh mati, meski Sehun menginginkannya. "Hentikan." Dia tertawa kecil. Tawa meremehkan. "Itu berbahaya. Letakkan pena itu," perintahnya dengan nada tegas.

Luhan mengerjap manis. "Apa bisa membunuhku?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, masih sambil bersedekap tangan. "Kau tahu apa itu membunuh?"

Luhan menunduk, terlihat berpikir keras. "Mati. Seperti mati kan?"

"Memangnya apa itu mati?"

Luhan tidak meletakkan pena itu seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sehun, dia masih menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Seseorang pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Sehun tercengang, mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan ini. "Kapan?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Dia bilang akan membunuhku lalu aku akan mati. Katanya mati itu akan sedikit sakit."

"Tahu apa kau tentang rasa sakit. Kau bahkan baru bangun beberapa hari ini," ejek Sehun. Dia mendekati Luhan yang terduduk dan meminta kembali penanya. Luhan mengernyit tak suka. Pena itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya dan dia ingin sekali menggenggam pena tersebut. "Berikan," geram Sehun tak sabaran.

Luhan menggeleng. Dia keras kepala sekali, persis seperti Sehun. Oh, satu lagi fakta yang Sehun dapat. Tidak hanya otaknya, pria ini juga mewarisi sifatnya. Rasanya sedikit menyenangkan, dia seperti melihat refleksi dirinya saat masih kecil dulu. Tapi dia tidak se-menyebalkan dan semanja ini pastinya. Lihatlah bibir Luhan yang mengerucut bak seorang bayi. Menjijikkan.

"YAK!" bentak Sehun keras.

Luhan terlonjak, tapi tetap tak mau kalah. Dia menyorot langsung pena itu pada Sehun. "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan benda ini. Jangan berbicara seperti itu padaku!" ancam si mungil itu. Dia mendelik tanpa sungkan. Kloningan macam apa dia?

Sehun menganga tak percaya. Dia tertawa penuh kebencian dan dengan cekatan menepis tangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak lengah, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun. Tarik perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan berbeda darinya. Luhan memang memiliki sel DNA sendiri, atau dengan kata lain dia berbeda secara fisik. Tapi otak dan sifatnya? Kejutan untukmu Oh Sehun, kau seperti memiliki kembaran baru sekarang.

Walaupun sudah tertepis oleh Sehun, namun pena itu masih dengan kuat ia genggam. Sehun yang memang sudah kalap dan sangat murka malah menindih Luhan, mencoba merebut pena itu. Luhan memekik, tubuh Sehun menempel sangat erat dengannya. Jantungnya bereaksi lagi, dan itu terasa tidak nyaman. Pria mungil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pena itu dengan tinggi, berusaha menghindari tangan Sehun yang lebih panjang darinya.

"Kembalikan keparat," marah Sehun.

"Tidak mau, keparat." Balas Luhan meniru umpatan Sehun.

Dia masih saja tidak menurut, dan dia malah mengarahkan pena itu kearah televisi super besar nan canggih milik Sehun. Dia sih bermaksud agar Sehun tidak bisa menggapainya, namun usahanya itu malah berdampak buruk. Luhan Tanpa sengaja malah menekan tombol pena itu. Dan suara ledakan menggema begitu saja. Sehun mendelik—kehilangan kata-kata. Sementara Luhan terpekik terkejut. Televisi itu hancur begitu tak berbentuk.

Sehun menatap televisinya dan Luhan yang kini berada dibawah kukungannya secara bergantian. Dia menghela napas. Tanpa sadar membebankan seluruh tubuhnya pada Luhan. Mereka menempel sangat erat. Sehun sangat marah saat ini, sangat marah hingga ia merasa lemas sendiri. Kloningan ini memang pengacau dan entah bagaimana kehidupannya kedepan nanti. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Luhan."

Luhan mengerjap lagi, kali ini diselingi tatapan yang lebih pols dari sebelumnya. "Siapa itu Luhan?"

Sehun menggeram dan buru-buru bangkit. Dia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. "Kau. Kau adalah Luhan." Jawabnya. "Dan kau adalah kloninganku."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kloning?"

**Tbc**

* * *

Aneh? Bingung?

Oke, maafkan aku. Ini cuman sekelebat imajinasi aku yg kelewat konyol. Kalo kalian gak suka, jangan dibaca ya. ^^v

Oya,

NC-nya gak bisa dimasukin di chapter awal.

Kan mesti ada pendekatan dulu, lagian disini Sehun masih benci bgt sama Luhan.

Masa dia mau maksain Luhan buat 'begituan'. Ntar kesannya Sehun kaya orang gak beretika bgt deh. Nanti kalo mereka udah jadian, aku janji deh bakal samper berchapter-chapter NC-nya. Hahaha /ketawa setan/ /yang yadong juga ketawa/

Luhan disini polos-polos nyebelin ya :3

Hehehe. Biar aja, biar Sehun tau rasa!

Buat yang gak sabar pingin liat gimana Sehun termakan omongannya sendiri, kayanya kalian mesti bersabar deh. Semua harus bertahap dong. Kan gak mungkin kalo Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh cinta sama baby Lulu. Fic ini kemungkinan bakal sampe belasan chapter. Biar kaya drama korea gitu /dicekek/

Dan disini Luhan udah nongol bener-bener yak. Jangan pada protes lagi, entar aku cium loh.

Dan yang terakhir,

**Review juseyo~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic aku. Heheh \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Mohon untuk membaca beberapa hal penting yang aku sampaikan di akhir cerita ya..

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

"Memangnya kloningan itu apa?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Sehun menyeringai. Tidak, dia tidak akan secepat ini memberitahu Luhan tentang makhluk seperti apa dia sebenarnya. Luhan bukanlah kloningan biasa yang dengan mudah bisa dia kelabui. Mungkin wajahnya saja yang polos, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Dia akan memberitahu Luhan nanti. Saat pria itu sudah tak berguna lagi baginya, saat dia akan membunuh Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia tentu tidak akan mempertahankan mahkluk sialan itu disisinya selamanya kan? Dia hanya akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai objek penelitian, memamerkan hasilnya ke seluruh dunia, dan meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sehun mencibir sinis melihat Luhan yang merengut tak terima.

"Lantas untuk apa kau mengatakannya? Kau sengaja ya? Kau ingin membuatku penasaran begitu?" cecar Luhan bertubi-tubi. Dia cerewet sekali, membuat Sehun semakin muak saja.

Luhan bangkit berdiri, tak memedulikan sama sekali bathrobe-nya yang tersingkap lebar. Menampilkan paha seputih susu dan sekecil milik wanita dihadapan Sehun. Luhan sih tak ambil pusing—mungkin Sehun juga harus menempah rasa malunya itu. Tapi Sehun? Hell, dia itu pria normal! Dia merasa jijik melihat kloningannya sendiri yang menyerupai wanita.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan." Geram Sehun. Dia berjalan menuju dapurnya, tak menggubris Luhan yang kini berteriak kesal. Dia tahu, Luhan sedang mengikutinya. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu berisik. Sehun berhenti sejenak dihadapan sebuah dinding, menekan beberapa angka yang ada diatasnya dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu disamping dinding itu menjeblak terbuka.

Sebenarnya, berapa lama dia tidak menggunakan robotnya? Kenapa suara dari dalam pintu itu begitu gaduh? Menyaingi suara Luhan yang terus merengek minta diberi penjelasan tentang apa itu kloning. Oh Tuhan, andai dia tahu bagaimana besarnya keinginan Sehun untuk menjatuhkan Luhan dari atap rumahnya sekarang.

Dan sesosok manusia—bukan, lebih tepatnya 'sesuatu' yang menyerupai manusia itu muncul juga. Gerakannya begitu kaku, mungkin efek karna terlalu lama tidak digunakan. Sehun berdiri dengan sabar, menunggu hingga robot keparat itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sementara Luhan tampak terdiam. Dia sepertinya terkejut sekali. Wajar saja, robot itu sempat mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari tubuhnya sebelum berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Dia—Luhan—tanpa sadar merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun, secara otomatis berdiri dibelakang tubuh tingginya.

Samar-samar Sehun bisa mencium aroma shampoo Luhan yang memabukkan. Dengan kasar dia mendorong Luhan untuk menjauh. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia berharap bocah itu tidak berani mendekatinya lagi. Namun nampaknya dia salah. Luhan memang sempat mundur beberapa langkah, tapi dia dengan berani malah mendekati Sehun lagi. Robot itu membuat Luhan takut, matanya semerah darah dan tampak aneh. Dia tidak terlihat asing dimata Luhan. Kali ini pria mungil itu memeluk lengan Sehun dengan kuat—nyaris bergelantungan seperti kera.

"YAK!" Sehun berteriak marah. Beraninya si brengsek ini menyentuhnya! Belum ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang memeluk lengannya seperti itu—termasuk orangtuanya sendiri. Dan Luhan—si sampah kecil itu malah tanpa sungkan menyentuhnya. Apa dia sudah gila? Sehun sudah mencoba bersabar sejak tadi, namun Luhan memang tidak tahu diri. Dia kira dia siapa? Apa dia sedang berniat untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sehun?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keparat?!" bentak Sehun. Dia berbalik dan melotot bengis pada Luhan yang kini terdiam. Luhan bergantian menatap Sehun dan robot aneh yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya—sok manis.

"Aku merasa takut, keparat. Makhluk itu aneh. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya," ujar Luhan tak mau kalah. Dia bahkan menyisipkan makian Sehun didalam ucapannya.

Sehun memegang tengkuknya, kemarahan seakan-akan berlomba meluncur dari mulutnya. Ingin sekali dia menghajar makhluk bernama Luhan ini, namun dia selalu teringat akan penelitiannya yang berharga. Urat di pelipisnya berdenyut kencang. Sehun tidak pernah semarah ini, dan begitu dia marah, makhluk ini malah semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Oh sial, biarkan dia menembak kepala kecil itu sekali saja.

"Takut katamu? Kau kira aku peduli. Persetan dengan semua rasa takutmu." Sehun berbalik lagi menghadap robotnya. Sementara Luhan memilih bungkam dan menjaga jarak dengan kedua makhluk itu. Dia menunduk kesal, memandangi kakinya yang putih dan ramping itu. Dia kira dia bisa berlindung pada pria itu—Sehun. Namun, nampaknya dia salah. Sehun tidak menyukai kehadirannya, Luhan bisa merasakan itu semua.

Luhan jadi teringat saat dia membuka keping matanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia merasa dirinya aneh. Terbangun seorang diri dengan mata yang berat sekali, tanpa pakaian, dan dipenuhi dengan selang-selang. Kepalanya sungguh sakit, perutnya juga. Dia layaknya roh yang sedang terjebak didalam tubuh seseorang. Menggerakkan tangan saja terasa sulit. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan berjanji akan mempercayai siapapun orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya, dan orang itu adalah Sehun. Dia yakin, Sehun lah orang yang bertanggungjawab akan dirinya. Maka karna itu dia berusaha berlindung dibalik tubuh Sehun. Tapi, Sehun seperti membenci dirinya. Memangnya dia salah apa sih?

"Bersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada diruang tengah." Perintah Sehun pada si robot. Dia melirik Luhan dari ujung matanya. Pria itu masih terdiam sambil menunduk dalam. Entah karna menyesal atau malah sedang merajuk. Tapi tampaknya opsi yang kedua lebih meyakinkan. Lihatlah mulut Luhan yang bergerak tak henti-henti menggumamkan kekesalannya. "Dan kau—" Sehun mendekati Luhan, namun masih menyisihkan jarak yang sedikit lebar dari kloningannya itu. Luhan mendongak. "Kembali ke kamar. Jangan keluar sebelum ku suruh."

Luhan mendelik—tak suka disuruh-suruh layaknya anjing peliharaan. "Aku tidak mau," sahut Luhan.

Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar bantahan itu. Selama ini, selama eksistensinya dimuka bumi ini, belum ada yang pernah mengatakan kata-kata 'aku tidak mau' dihadapannya. Dan Luhan adalah yang pertama. "Kau tidak mau?" desis Sehun penuh penekanan. Dia meraih lengan Luhan, menggenggamnya begitu kuat hingga membuat pria itu berjengit. Luhan menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk tidak meringis. Lengannya terasa panas, dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah yang seperti ini yang dinamakan dengan rasa sakit?

"Tidak," Luhan menggeram. "Aku tidak mau."

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya—menampilkan senyum menakutkan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang. Keras kepala sekali, persis seperti dirinya sendiri. Menarik, membuat hasrat Sehun untuk menghabisinya semakin besar. "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu," bisik Sehun. Giginya bergemeletuk—menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia sekarang.

Luhan mendengus, "Memangnya kau bisa?" tantangnya tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti," Sehun secara tiba-tiba menyeret tubuh mungil itu. Luhan berteriak kaget, dia belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melawan. Dia berusaha berontak dengan seluruh tenaganya, namun Sehun terlalu kuat. Luhan berjongkok, berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Sehun. Kali ini dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak sakit. Faktanya, genggaman Sehun pada lengannya semakin kuat. Seakan-akan dia bisa meremukkan tulang Luhan begitu saja. Mata Luhan berlinang, dia memekik heboh tapi Sehun berpura-pura tuli.

Tubuhnya terduduk dilantai yang dingin sementara Sehun terus saja menyeretnya. Luhan mengerang, ingin meminta Sehun berhenti tapi dia tidak tahu harus memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan apa. Dia hanya berdesis, memohon agar Sehun berhenti menariknya.

Sehun pada akhirnya berhenti, dia menatap Luhan yang terduduk dibawahnya. Pria itu nampak kacau. Tali bathrobe-nya terbuka, membuat seluruh tubuh putih mulus tersebut terpampang dihadapan Sehun. Matanya sembab menahan perih yang menjalari tangan kirinya. Dia kira Sehun akan merasa kasihan padanya? Seandainya saja Luhan tidak keras kepala dan menuruti Sehun dengan patuh, mungkin Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya seperti ini. Sehun mungkin masih bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, huh?" ejek Sehun tanpa belas kasih secuil pun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, otaknya serasa mendidih, jantungnya berpacu dengan kuat, dan dia bingung sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Perasaan ini aneh, seakan ada hasrat ingin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap pria dihadapannya. "Apakah itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit?" tanyanya kemudian. Suaranya serak karna habis menangis.

"Apa?"

Luhan bangkit, menepis tangan Sehun yang masih memegangnya. "Aku tanya, apakah itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit? Membuatmu merasa tidak enak dan ada air yang mengalir dari matamu. Apakah seperti itu?" Luhan menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kalau iya, lantas mengapa?"

"Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi." ujar Luhan. Benar, rasa sakit itu bahkan masih tersisa dibagian tangan dan lengannya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin merasakan yang namanya sakit lagi. Dia memperbaiki posisi bathrobe-nya yang terbuka lebar. Entah mengapa ketika Sehun melihat bagian tubuhnya, dia merasa sesuatu seperti perasaan tidak enak kembali menyergapnya. Kali ini hati Luhanlah yang merasakan hal tersebut.

"Kalau kau menuruti keinginanku, kau tentu tidak akan merasakannya. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu." Sehun berjalan menjauh. Luhan merengut tak senang. Memangnya kenapa dia harus menuruti keinginan pria itu?

"Tunggu tuan!" panggil Luhan. Sehun berhenti. Dia tidak berbalik, mungkin tahu jika Luhan akan segera menghampiri dirinya. "Kau bilang kalau aku adalah Luhan. Lalu siapa kau? Aku tahu kau adalah pemilik tempat ini, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tahu sebutan apa yang bisa ku gunakan untukmu," katanya lantang.

Sehun pada akhirnya berbalik juga. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya barusan, setelah adegan tarik-menarik yang dramatis, bocah ini bahkan masih berani menanyakan sebutan apa yang pantas untuk dirinya? Dia memiliki nyali yang besar ternyata. "Kau kira aku akan memberitahumu?"

Luhan bisa merasakan darahnya kembali memanas. Apa susahnya sih untuk menjawab? Dia kan hanya ingin tahu. "Tentu. Apa kau mau ku panggil dengan sebutan 'tuan' saja? Atau keparat? Tampaknya keparat lebih bagus," Luhan memegang dagunya—bertingkah layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir. Entah dia sudah tahu atau belum arti dari kata 'keparat' itu sendiri. Yang pasti Sehun tak mau ambil pusing. Terserah bocah ini ingin memanggilnya apa, Sehun tak akan memberitahu namanya. Luhan tidak berada ditingkat yang pantas untuk sekedar mengetahui nama Sehun. Dia hanyalah sampah dan objek penelitian. Dia hina. Dan Sehun tak ingin namanya yang indah itu ikut menjadi kotor karna keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Terserah," jawab Sehun malas-malasan. Dia baru hendak beranjak pergi lagi ketika Luhan meraih lengannya. Secara spontan Sehun menepis tangan itu. Dia memandang Luhan dengan marah. Bukankah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sudah cukup menyadarkan Luhan bahwa dirinya tak suka disentuh sembarangan? Kenapa dia jadi idiot sekali?

Mata Sehun berkilat-kilat ketika menatap sosok Luhan. Luhan mencebikkan bibir ranumnya, memelintir ujung bathrobe-nya yang sedikit lembab. Dia ingin mengatakan ini sejak tadi, namun tingkah Sehun membuatnya urung berucap. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat, iyakan?

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan penutup tubuh yang lain?" dia bertanya dengan nada penuh harap. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika dia berbicara.

Sehun menghela napas, melirik robotnya yang masih nampak sibuk membersihkan ruang tengah. Dia tidak mau dianggap peduli pada Luhan, hanya saja sebelum meneliti makhluk ini, Sehun harus memastikan bahwa Luhan berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Dia tidak ingin Luhan sakit karna hal tersebut dapat mengganggu penelitiannya. Dan mengenakan bathrobe seperti itu selama beberapa hari bisa membuat Luhan terjangkit penyakit rendahan seperti flu dan demam. "Tao, setelah kau membersihkan ruangan itu, tolong berikan dia pakaian yang pantas. Kau bisa membelinya diluar. Gunakan mobil darat saja. Oke?"

Tao—robot milik Sehun—mengangguk tenang. Dia tersenyum, "Baik Tuan."

"Dan kau idiot," Sehun berpaling menatap Luhan. "Tunggu dikamarmu. Kalau kau lapar, gunakan mesin AutoChef disana. Jangan pernah berani untuk keluar barang sedetik pun. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan lebih sakit dari yang tadi jika kau tidak menurut. Mengerti kau?"

Luhan diam saja, tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Sehun semakin jengkel dibuatnya. "Apa mesin yang kau maksud itu adalah mesin pembuat makanan?"

"Benar."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?"

Sehun mengumpat keras-keras. "Karna kau adalah makhluk pengacau yang membuat rumahku berantakan. Aku tidak ingin semua yang ada dirumah ini hancur karnamu. Paham kau?"

Luhan nampaknya mencerna kalimat itu dengan baik. Meski dia tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya—kata pengacau membuat Luhan bingung—namun dia yakin Sehun tidak mengizinkannya keluar karna dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan lagi. Mungkin dia takut jika Luhan akan meledakkan barang-barangnya. Mungkin. "Baiklah keparat," Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya—acuh. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan keparat saja. Kata 'tuan' terasa begitu aneh dimulutnya.

Sehun akhirnya pergi juga. Dia—masih dengan mempertahankan raut kesalnya dan sambil meniti langkah besarnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disana.

* * *

Mungkin Luhan memanglah seorang pembangkang. Jelas-jelas Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali kedalam kamar, tapi pria mungil itu malah tidak menurut sama sekali. Dia sempat terdiam diawal-awal, melihat punggung Sehun menjauh dan hilang di persimpangan lorong, lalu dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling saja. Setidaknya tempat ini adalah tempat bernaungnya sekarang, dia harus tahu seluk-beluk rumah ini agar dia bisa terbiasa. Luhan berbalik, mendekati jendela yang tidak ditutupi apapun. Samar-samar matahari sore menelusup masuk dan meneranginya. Dia terpana. Cahaya orange itu tampak begitu indah dan memukau. Luhan berdiri disana selama beberapa menit sebelum dia beranjak berjalan menuju pintu aneh yang ada disudut dapur. Memang sih, tidak ada yang istimewa dari pintu tersebut, dan justru karna itu membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. Luhan memegang kenopnya perlahan, dia menoleh sejenak kebelakang, takut-takut kalau Sehun akan muncul. Tapi, sepertinya pria itu tidak akan tahu. Rumah ini terlalu luas. Dan pintu terbuka.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan tangkap saat dia mulai beranjak masuk. Dan semua berubah didetik selanjutnya. Luhan terperangah, mulutnya menganga lebar dan dia benar-benar tidak mampu berucap. Kepalanya ia dongakkan demi melihat lampu-lampu cantik berwarna-warni yang ada diatasnya.

"**Selamat datang di Sehun's Galaxy. Anda akan menikmati perjalanan menembus galaxy yang sesungguhnya."**

Suara aneh menggema dari seluruh sudut ruangan. Baru Luhan sadari jika ruangan itu begitu kecil, hanya mampu membungkus tubuhnya saja. Dia bingung sendiri melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia berusaha keluar namun pintu itu mendadak tertutup rapat. Kakinya bercahaya—tidak! Bukan kakinya yang bercahaya, lebih tepatnya sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Luhan melotot heran, dia bisa merasakan getaran kecil merayapi kaki mungilnya. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar. Luhan meraba dinding dingin itu dengan kalut. Oh sial, harusnya dia menuruti omongan si 'keparat' itu. Lihatlah keadaannya sekarang. Matilah kau Luhan.

Dan tubuhnya terangkat keatas. Luhan berteriak panik. "Keparat! KEPARAT!" panggilnya. Namun Sehun tak kunjung datang. Dia terus melaju keatas, kakinya terkunci rapat pada benda persegi yang bergetar itu. Mata Luhan berlinang, ini memang tidak sakit sih. Tapi sedikit menakutkan. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya begitu saja. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, sedangkan tubuhnya melemas. Benda dibawah kakinya itu melesat cukup kuat dan Luhan semakin panik. Dia memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Luhan kembali tercengang.

Dimana ini? Dia berada dimana?

Luhan mengedikkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru. Benda itu berhenti bergetar, dan Luhan diturunkan diatas sesuatu berwarna hijau muda—rumput. Luhan terduduk lesu diatas rumput tersebut, dia menatap keatas dan terkagum-kagum bagai makhluk bodoh. Diatasnya ada langit berwarna gelap plus kerlap-kerlip aneh yang cantik. Apa ini yang dinamakan galaxy itu?

Luhan berusaha bangkit meski tenaganya tinggal setengah. Dia berjalan dengan linglung diatas rerumputan yang lembut dan lembab itu. Dia melirik sejenak pada sebuah kursi cantik dibawah pohon yang terletak disudut kanannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk kesana saja. Begitu dia duduk, sesuatu yang lain muncul dari dalam pohon. Luhan terperanjat. Dia berdiri dengan wajah takut.

"**Selamat datang. Apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"**

Apakah sosok ini sama dengan Tao-Tao itu?

"A—apa?"

"**Kami akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk anda. Harap segera memesan."** Sosok itu memberikan sesuatu pada Luhan yang langsung diraih pemuda itu tanpa ragu. Ada berbagai macam goresan membingungkan diatasnya, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menunjuk salah satu saja. Jika dia beruntung, maka apapun yang diberikan robot ini setidaknya dapat membuat Luhan senang.

"**Kolam renang extra besar dan berbagai cemilan ringan tanpa kalori. Mohon untuk menunggu sejenak."**

Robot itu menghilang dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya diatas kursi itu. Dia menatap langit dengan kagum, berbagai pendar cahaya yang ditimbulkan kerlap-kerlip mungil itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa tenang. Dia baru saja akan memejamkan mata ketika rumput atau sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang amat sangat. Luhan terkejut setengah mati. Dia menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan menganga sangat lebar. Rumput itu amblas kebawah. Lubangnya cukup lebar hingga membuat Luhan ketakutan. Dan tidak sampai disitu, sesuatu yang lain malah nampak keluar dari arah bawah. Luhan menahan napas, dia berdiri diatas kursinya dengan ragu.

Sebuah kolam bundar memenuhi lubang tersebut. Kolam itu sangat besar, mungkin bisa menampung hingga seratus orang didalamnya. Dan Luhan semakin tercengang saat melihat begitu banyak air jernih memenuhi kolam itu. Kursi-kursi lain muncul dari dalam tanah, dan beberapa piring dengan berbagai jenis makanan tergeletak diatas meja. Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya ada helaan napas Luhan yang terdengar memburu. Apa dia harus melapor pada tuan keparat itu? Mungkin pria itu akan memarahinya lagi nanti. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, dia bisa mengatakan itu nanti. Yang terpenting adalah melihat-lihat dulu kekacauan apa lagi yang sudah ia buat. Dia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak mendekati meja yang dipenuhi dengan makanan itu dan mencomot sebuah kue dan yang ada diatas piring. Dia tersenyum sumringah ketika kue ringan itu memasuki mulutnya. Karna—wah! Kue ini enak sekali. Luhan mengambil lagi satu dan begitu seterusnya. Dia tertawa senang, merasa bahagia karna sudah menemukan tempat yang baru dan menyenangkan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Luhan malah meloncat-loncat kegirangan di pinggir kolam. Dia akan tertawa saat kue itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Oh, rasanya dia tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Sekarang dia yakin, tempat ini tidak akan menyakitinya.

Dia baru saja akan mendekati piring penuh makanan itu lagi, saat tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset. Luhan berteriak kaget, tubuhnya terpental masuk kedalam kolam yang dalam. Air dingin serasa membasuh seluruh organ dalamnya. Dia berusaha naik, namun air itu seakan menyedotnya kedalam. Dia mencoba menghirup udara, tapi dia malah tersedak air itu sendiri. Kepalanya berusaha ia naikkan, tapi entah bagaimana dia akan kembali tertarik kedalam pusaran air. Luhan bisa merasakan paru-parunya yang terbakar, dan itu sangatlah sakit. Lebih sakit dari apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya tadi. Dia pusing sekali, dia ingin terpejam dan tubuhnya melemas. Luhan tahu, dia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

* * *

Saat Sehun terbangun dan mencoba mengecek Luhan dikamarnya, dia tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Luhan sangat keras kepala, dan dia tidak akan menuruti Sehun dengan mudah. Suasana hening seakan mengejek Sehun karna dia tidak mampu membuat Luhan menuruti kehendaknya. Sehun memaki dengan suara lantang, dimanapun si brengsek itu nanti, maka dia akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Sehun bergegas menuju ruang tengah, dan masih sama. Keheningan itu terasa menusuk otaknya. Dimana Luhan? Dia tidak semudah itu keluar-masuk rumah ini. Sehun melirik ragu pada cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit diluar jendela. Sebentar lagi hari akan menjelang malam, dan dia punya segudang urusan menumpuk yang harus diselesaikannya beberapa jam mendatang. Dia tidak punya waktu mengurusi Luhan, tapi jika sampai si bodoh itu terluka dan mati, maka kerugian yang akan dialami Sehun semakin berlipat ganda. Sehun mengacak rambutnya geram, tanpa sadar pandangannya jatuh pada pintu yang ia beri nama **galaxy** yang terletak disudut dapur. Ada sebuah insting aneh yang memaksanya mendekati pintu tersebut. Seakan-akan memang benar Luhan sudah masuk kesana. Tapi apa benar si sialan itu ada didalam sana? Sehun jadi ragu sendiri, ruangan itu adalah sebuah tempat dimana biasanya dia melepas lelah. Ada begitu banyak hal-hal canggih yang sudah ia tanam di ruangan bernama **galaxy** tersebut. Luhan tidak mungkin kan bisa memakai alat-alat itu sesuka hatinya? Dia tidak sepintar itu.

Sehun pun melangkah masuk. Suara ungkapan selamat datang memenuhi kepalanya. Benda persegi dibawah kakinya bergetar, dan dia melesat jauh menuju ruangan santainya itu. Dan dia sampai tak lebih dari sepuluh detik kemudian. Sehun menatap langit buatannya itu dengan takjub, berbagai bintang kecil dan beberapa planet bohongan nampak sangat indah. Dia berdiam sejenak. Selanjutnya mengamati ruangan itu dengan seksama. Kapan terakhir kali dia menggunakan kolam renang extra besar disana? Setahu Sehun tidak pernah. Dan apa-apaan ini semua?

Sehun menggeram gusar dan melihat ke sekeliling kolam. Sebelumnya nampak beberapa piring penuh makanan tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja disamping kolam. Luhan pasti disini, dia yakin sekali. Tidak ada siapapun dirumahnya kecuali mereka berdua. Dasar kurang ajar! Dimana dia sekarang, huh? Sehun akan menghabisinya!

Sehun memandang teliti ke segala penjuru kolamnya, dan dia terkejut bukan main saat melihat sesuatu tiba-tiba saja mengapung di tengah-tengah kolam tersebut. Itu Luhan! Sial! Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"YAAAA!" teriak Sehun. Luhan tetap tidak bergeming. Posisinya sangat aneh, hingga Sehun yakin dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri. "Luhan!" panggilnya lagi. Oh, dia tidak mau terjun kedalam air itu. Tidak sama sekali. Dia tidak suka dingin. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia bisa saja menyuruh Tao, namun robot itu belum kembali juga. Dia bisa memerintah Kris, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Luhan bisa saja sudah mati lebih dulu.

Fuck! Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini semua demi penelitian dan uangnya. Dia membuka jas mahalnya, melepas sepatunya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung terjun kedalam air. Dia sempat menggigil diawal-awal, namun beruntunglah dia adalah perenang yang handal. Sehun bergerak mendekati Luhan, bathrobe yang digunakan si mungil itu sudah hampir sepenuhnya terlepas. Dia telungkup diatas air, dan itu bisa mengganggu pernapasannya. Begitu dia tiba, Sehun langsung menarik lengan Luhan dengan kuat. Dia memeluk Luhan, sial! Dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tubuh bagian depan Luhan menempel ketat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun menahan napas. Dia menepuk sejenak pipi Luhan yang dingin.

"Hei! Bangunlah. Luhan!"

Tapi si mungil itu masih betah berdiam. Sehun kemudian memutuskan untuk segera berenang ke tepi kolam. Dia akan menyadarkan Luhan disana saja.

"Luhan! Hei!" Sehun menepuk pipinya lebih kuat. Mungkin akan menimbulkan segurat merah disana. Saat ini mereka sudah berhasil mencapai pinggiran kolam. Sehun meletakkan Luhan diatas kursi yang ada tepat dipinggiran kolamnya. Dia lantas memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan dengan terburu-buru. Napas Sehun terengah, rambutnya basah dan dia sedikit menggigil karnanya. Oh tidak, denyut Luhan melemah.

Sehun pun mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Luhan. Dia memompa dada Luhan dengan hati-hati. Luhan masih tidak bergeming. Sehun habis akal, dia meraih leher Luhan dan tanpa berpikir malah menempelkan bibirnya disana. Dia mencoba memberikan napas buatan, siapa tahu akan membantu. Persetan dengan rasa jijiknya, dia harus menyelamatkan si kloningan ini meski dalam hati dia tidak ingin. Penelitiannya harus diutamakan!

Dan usaha Sehun membuahkan hasil. Luhan terbatuk-batuk tepat setelah Sehun menarik bibirnya menjauh. Butuh sekitar empat kali dia menyentuh bibir Luhan agar si bodoh itu sadar. Sehun menghela napas lelah. Dia beringsut terduduk disebelah Luhan. Dengan kesal dia mengusap tetesan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Suara batuk Luhan membuat Sehun semakin geram. Dia dengan kalap menarik kerah bathrobe Luhan, tidak menggubris pekikan histeris dari pria mungil itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentaknya berang.

Luhan masih terbatuk, wajahnya memucat dan sesekali dia akan menumpahkan air dari mulutnya ke baju Sehun.

"Dasar sialan! Kau kira apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Sehun membentaknya lagi. Kali ini dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, hingga membuat Luhan bisa menatap matanya yang berwarna kecokelatan itu. Sehun marah sekali. Wajahnya memerah, dan rahangnya mengeras. Denyut di pelipisnya samar-samar terlihat.

Luhan menangis, dia terlihat gemetar. Tangannya dengan ragu meraih leher Sehun mendekat dan memeluk pria itu. Sehun terkesiap, dia tidak kuasa menolak. Seolah-olah energinya terserap entah kemana. Napasnya masih memburu karna baru saja berteriak. Luhan memeluknya semakin erat, tangisannya terdengar memilukan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika dia berbicara. "Terimakasih. T—terimakasih karna sudah menyelamatkanku."

Tubuh mereka menempel erat, Sehun bisa merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya saat tubuh mungil Luhan memeluk dirinya. Dia berusaha meredakan deru napasnya di tengkuk bocah sial itu. Aroma tubuh Luhan mampu membuatnya mengantuk. Menenangkan dan nyaman.

**Sial! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Apa otakmu kemasukan air?**

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Sehun mengambil inisiatif untuk menjauhkan diri lebih dulu. Dia bisa melihat rona merah menjalari wajah Luhan. Posisi mereka memang terlalu intim untuk dilihat. Kedua tangan Sehun pun masih nampak terkulai lesu di keduai sisi tubuh Luhan, seolah-olah sedang memerangkap pria bertubuh kecil itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun.

Sehun terpana. Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Apa dia baru saja membayangkan rasa bibir Luhan? Luhan si kloningan sampah?

Sehun menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Luhan takut-takut.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Jantungnya berdegup lagi. Kali ini bukan karna amarahnya, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Terpesona pada seseorang bukanlah gayanya. Dan ini berbahaya. Dia harus segera menyingkirkan Luhan. Nanti, setelah semuanya selesai, dia akan mengenyahkan pemuda kecil ini.

"Ayo kembali ke dalam."

Dan Luhan dengan senang hati menuruti ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak akan membantah pria dihadapannya ini lagi. Dia yakin, Sehun melarangnya melakukan hal-hal aneh karna pria itu ingin menjaganya. Dia—akan mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya. Mulai sekarang.

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong~

Ada yang kangen aku gak?

Oh Sehuuuuuun. Aku benci banget dengan dia. Hahaha.

Rasain tuh, udah mulai terpesona kan kamu Hun?

Oke, kita mulai pengumuman pentingnya.

Waktu aku bilang di chap kemaren kalo aku bakal buat fic ini kaya drama korea, aku serius banget loh.

Entah kenapa mulai terbersit di pikiran aku /eeetdahh/ untuk mulai ngepost setiap dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan waktunya itu adalah setiap hari kamis dan minggu.

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik?

Kalo ngepost setiap hari gak mungkin dong ya. Aku juga punya kesibukan lain.

Kalo kalian mau, maka aku bakal membuat peraturan baru terkait jadwal publish ini.

**Pertama, **GAK ADA LAGI SIDERS! Aku cukup kaget saat tau kalo fic ini banyak bgt sidersnya. Awalnya aku sih gak mau ambil pusing, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi jengkel juga. Setidaknya kalian menghargai aku yang udah bela-belain untuk memuaskan imajinasi kalian /buseeet/

Apa susahnya sih menekan tombol review dan memberikan pendapat kalian?

**Kedua, **reviewnya gak boleh disalah satu chap aja. Harus di setiap chapter. Aku bukan orang yg tergila-gila dengan review orang lain, tapi setidaknya dengan adanya review dari kalian, aku bisa tahu dimana letak kekurangan dan kesalahan di fic aku. Aku gak minta kalian selalu memuji kok. Oke?

Cuman itu aja sih.

**Gimana? Jawab di kolom review yak..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

Luhan tak juga beranjak. Kakinya masih bergetar begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Dia masih terduduk sementara Sehun mulai melangkah pergi. Ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang berteriak menginginkan pria itu untuk tinggal. Dia ingin Sehun membantunya, tapi dia sendiri tidak berani untuk membuka mulut lagi. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya tentang raut wajah Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu sangat marah, begitu murka hingga Luhan menjadi ketakutan. Tapi—entah ini hanya perasaannya saja—walau begitu, raut kekhawatiran juga tampak jelas dalam sikap Sehun barusan. Setidaknya sekarang Luhan sudah bisa mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya. Bukan begitu? Dia sudah menyelamatkan Luhan, dan pria mungil itu sangat berterimakasih karnanya.

"Kau tidak bangun juga?" Sehun berhenti, namun tak kunjung berbalik. Nada suaranya begitu dingin dan sarat ancaman.

Hening menyelimuti mereka dalam beberapa detik. Luhan pada akhirnya mengangguk meski Sehun sedang tidak melihatnya. Dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan mulai berjalan. Awalnya dia tidak apa-apa, tapi semakin dia melangkah maka akan semakin pusing dirinya. Kepala Luhan serasa berputar dan napasnya mulai tersengal. Padahal jaraknya dan Sehun tidak begitu jauh, namun Luhan merasa punggung Sehun berada berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya.

Sehun sendiri sejujurnya menyadari itu semua. Dia tahu Luhan pasti tak akan sanggup berjalan dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tentu saja dia **tidak akan peduli**. Memangnya apa lagi? Apakah kalian berharap akan ada adegan romantis seperti dirinya yang akan menggendong Luhan? Hell, jangan harap. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan layaknya itu semua. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu—saat dia menyelamatkan Luhan, adalah murni karna dia ingin menyelamatkan uang dan objek penelitiannya. Bukan karna kasihan, belas kasih atau hal-hal sialan yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu.

Sehun menggeleng lagi. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benaknya saat dia memasrahkan dirin sepenuhnya dalam pelukan Luhan. Detik-detik saat dia memandangi pria mungil itu dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Dia tidak mau memikirkan lebih lanjut. Baginya perasaan yang timbul tadi adalah sebuah bentuk perasaan biasa karna dia tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan siapapun dalam keadaan sedekat itu. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun. Tidak ada!

Harga dirinya melarang tegas perasaan rancu dan keparat itu.

"Ayo," suara Luhan terdengar lemah dan tak bertenaga.

Sehun melirik dari ujung mata, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke kiri dan langsung mendapati sosok Luhan yang kini sudah berada tepat disebelahnya. Kapan pria itu sampai? Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, bibirnya bergetar, dan ada sedikit peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Oh, jangan lupakan kakinya yang seakan-akan bisa lepas hanya dengan sebuah sentilan biasa. Kelihatannya dia sakit parah. Cih.

Sehun tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Dia membiarkan pria mungil itu berjalan lebih dulu didepannya, menuju dua buah benda persegi yang terletak tepat disamping pintu keluar. Mata nyalangnya menatap tajam pada punggung mungil Luhan, memperhatikan dengan seksama saat tubuh ringkihnya berjalan naik keatas benda tersebut. Dia melakukan itu semua bukan karna dia ingin menjaga Luhan. Yang benar saja, memang seberapa pantas makhluk rendahan seperti dia mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sehun? Sehun hanya tidak ingin Luhan membuat kekacauan yang lain saat dia meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Bisa sajakan nanti si Luhan itu pingsan seorang diri disana lalu mati. Penelitian Sehun bisa terancam!

Setelah melihat Luhan yang telah siap untuk meluncur pergi, Sehun pun memutuskan naik keatas benda yang satunya lagi. Luhan sudah nampak melayang di udara, namun tidak sampai pergi meninggalkan Sehun lebih dulu. Dia menunggu Sehun dengan sabar meski dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Sehun tak melirik lagi kearah Luhan, dia fokus pada posisinya. Dia sudah berdiri diatas benda tersebut, menunggu dengan tampang bosan saat benda tersebut mencoba menyala.

Namun sepertinya keadaan memang tak berpihak pada Sehun. Jika dia bisa mengatur keadaan sesuka hatinya, dan oh alangkah bagusnya itu. Ingin sekali dia memaki semua hal yang ada dihadapannya, tapi Sehun benar-benar merasa lelah. Apa benda keparat ini sudah bersekongkol dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung menyala?

Sehun mendongak, merutuk jengkel dalam hatinya karna merasa betapa rendahnya ia sekarang. Mendongak pada orang lain tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya, dan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun melakukan itu padanya. Seharusnya Luhan bangga kan? Benda sialan ini mungkin saja rusak, dan hanya ada dua cara jika Sehun ingin kembali kedalam rumahnya. Pertama, dia bisa saja memaksa Luhan turun lalu dia sendiri akan kembali kedalam rumah. Pemikiran yang pertama ini nampaknya tidak akan berdampak bagus. Bagaimana jika Luhan pingsan selagi menunggu benda ini kembali padanya?

Kedua, Sehun bisa menyuruh Luhan turun lebih dulu dan dia akan menunggu disini. Tapi lagi-lagi pemikirannya yang ini juga tidak akan berdampak baik, terlebih untuk dirinya. Dia sudah sangat kedinginan dan ingin segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Bagaimana kalau Luhan malah terjebak didalam sana? Semua bisa bertambah kacau.

Sehun menghela napas, karna—oh sial! Dia tidak punya pilihan lain! Sehun mendelik lalu mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk turun sejenak. Pria mungil itu memandang Sehun dengan heran, menggerakkan sedikit kakinya hingga benda itu sudah mendarat tepat dihadapan Sehun. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan benda persegi yang bisa melayang itu.

"Minggir," perintah Sehun tegas.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud Sehun. Benda ini tidak cukup besar untuk bisa menampung mereka berdua. Kalaupun bisa, mungkin mereka berdua harus berpelukan agar bisa menjalankannya bersama-sama. Apa Sehun berniat menyuruhnya untuk tinggal seorang diri disini? Tapi Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup.

"Minggir ku bilang," desis Sehun lagi. Dia mendorong sedikit lengan Luhan dan secara otomatis tubuh mungil itu menyingkir perlahan namun tidak sampai turun dari benda itu sepenuhnya. Sehun naik keatasnya dengan santai. Dia berdiri membelakangi Luhan yang terpaku.

Benda itu bergetar, lambat laun mulai beranjak naik. Luhan yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan refleks meraih ujung kemeja Sehun. Kepalanya tanpa sengaja malah menubruk pundak pria itu. Dan sungguh, rasanya sangat nyaman. Punggung Sehun adalah yang terbaik. Lebar dan tampak sangat hangat. Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dari kemejanya. Disini memang sempit, tapi bukan berarti Luhan harus selalu berpegangan padanya.

"Jangan bersandar padaku, bodoh."

Luhan tidak bergeming, selagi benda tersebut melaju, dia dengan gerakan lemah mulai menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Sehun. Memeluk pinggang pria itu dengan erat. Dia pusing sekali, jika dia tidak melakukan ini, kemungkinan dirinya akan jatuh dan memecahkan kepalanya sendiri akan sangat besar

"Tolong," mohon Luhan. Dia mendesah lelah. Napas panasnya membelai tengkuk Sehun. "Aku pusing sekali, keparat."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, bosan. Dia tidak menyingkirkan tangan Luhan lagi. Meski dia merasa jijik dan sebal bukan main. Dipeluk seperti ini membuat sesuatu yang lain terasa bergejolak dalam perutnya.

_Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Dipeluk oleh si bangsat itu membuatmu berdebar, begitu? Jangan bertindak menjijikkan. Dia bahkan tak pantas berada didekatmu!_

Lama mereka terdiam dan terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan yang memikirkan Sehun, dan pria itu yang memikirkan berbagai cara agar bisa memusnahkan Luhan secepatnya. Jangan sampai terlambat. Berbagai perasaan aneh yang baru saja melingkupinya beberapa menit yang lalu membuat Sehun takut. Dia malu mengakui ini, namun tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada perasaan konyol seperti terpesona atau berdebar pada kloningan sampah layaknya Luhan. Dia tidak se-istimewa itu. Tidak cukup berarti bagi Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui bahwa sesungguhnya semua memang sudah terlambat dan salah sejak awal. Dia mulai terjebak. Masuk kedalam lingkaran itu secara perlahan.

* * *

Jika memaki akan membuatmu dibayar, mungkin kekayaan Sehun sudah berlipat ganda sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Atau mungkin sejak dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun adalah orang berpendidikan, dia tidak pernah memaki orang secara sembarangan. Dia adalah tipe yang menjaga imejnya kemanapun dia pergi. Namun semua menjadi tak terkendali saat dia bertemu Luhan. Ada begitu banyak makian yang meluncur dari mulut terpelajarnya, Luhan begitu pintar memainkan emosi Sehun. Seakan-akan dia sudah sangat hapal tentang apapun yang mampu membuat Sehun murka. Dan sekarang, muncul lagi alasan baru bagi Sehun untuk memaki-maki tak jelas.

"Hai anakku yang tampan."

Kedatangan Ayahnya yang tidak terduga itu membuat Sehun berjengit. Pintu baru saja terbuka dan wajah culas sang Ayah yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya membuat dahi Sehun berkerut. Dibelakangnya, masih ada Luhan yang bersandar dengan nyaman. Mata pria mungil itu terpejam rapat. Sejak kapan Tuan Oh yang terhormat sudi mengunjungi putranya? Dia bahkan dengan setia sudah menunggu didepan pintu **galaxy**. Salahkan dirimu Oh Sehun yang sudah dengan bodoh memberikan akses lebih pada Ayahmu untuk menjarah rumah megahmu sendiri.

"Wow, kau mengejutkanku, **Ayah**." Dia dengan sengaja menekankan kata Ayah didalam sapaannya. Sehun dengan segera menepis dan menggerakkan pundaknya kuat-kuat. Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, saat ini Luhan harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

Luhan membuka mata, dia sedikit terhuyung dan memandang lama pada sosok Tuan Oh.

Tuan Oh menyeringai, mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Dia balik menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Lalu dia berpaling memandang putranya sendiri. Menilik dari pakaian mereka yang basah, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. "Siapa dia? Kloninganmu?"

"Tampaknya berita sudah menyebar dengan luas." Ujar Sehun tak begitu peduli. Dia berjalan melewati Ayahnya, dan tentu saja diikuti oleh Luhan juga. Luhan buru-buru berdiri dibelakang Sehun saat mereka mencapai ruang tengah.

Sehun dengan malas menyisir kepalanya yang masih basah. Beberapa tetesannya jatuh membasahi lantai. Dia melirik ragu pada tas belanjaan yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Ini," dia melemparkan tas belanjaan itu pada Luhan yang langsung ditangkap cepat oleh pria itu. "Pakai itu, dan jangan pernah beranjak keluar dari kamarmu."

Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk, baginya sekarang ucapan Sehun adalah yang utama. Terlebih dengan hadirnya orang asing dirumah ini, Sehun pasti ingin menjaganya kan? Dia masih dengan memaksakan langkahnya pergi menuju kedalam kamar. Mata Sehun entah sejak kapan hanya terfokus padanya.

"Dia nampak berbeda," timpal Tuan Oh kemudian.

Sehun menoleh pada Ayahnya, berusaha bersikap tenang. "Ada apa?"

Tuan Oh mengedikkan bahu, "Aku hanya merindukan anakku. Apakah itu salah?"

Jangan bercanda. Rindu? Kapan terakhir kali mereka berbicara selayaknya anak dan orangtua? Sehun sendiri bahkan tak ingat. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang, dan dirinya pun sama. Mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang terjebak dalam hubungan rumit bernama keluarga.

"_Well_, rasa rindumu pasti sangat besar, Ayah. Apakah aku harus menandatangani sesuatu sebagai gantinya?"

Murni bisnis. Selalu seperti itu. Persetan dengan rasa rindunya sebagai Ayah, dia sendiri ingin memanfaatkan Sehun sebaik-baiknya. Putranya itu kini menjadi orang terkaya didunia, tidak ada alasan bagi sang Ayah untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Setidaknya Sehun harus rela menanam investasi di usaha terbarunya. Oh ayolah, mereka kan keluarga.

"Tidak juga. Kau bisa melihat-lihat saja dulu. Perusahaan baruku ini sepertinya akan sukses besar."

Sehun mendengus, "Baiklah. Kirim saja semua detailnya ke komputerku. Aku akan melihatnya jika sempat."

Tuan Oh tertawa senang, dia tahu pasti bahwa Sehun tidak akan menolaknya. Ternyata dia tidak salah mendidik anak. "Oke. Veronica akan menghubungi komputermu nanti." Dia tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Sehun. Menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Dan….yeah. Sepertinya aku melihat sosok Jongdae di sekitar rumahmu tadi. Apakah kalian sudah akrab? Aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya."

Sehun menyeringai. Permainan sudah dimulai rupanya.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Nyatanya sikap Luhan berubah 180˚. Dia menuruti keinginan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekam saja di dalam kamar sementara Sehun sendiri pergi mengurusi bisnisnya. Pria itu hanya menjenguk Luhan sesekali, terkadang dia akan menyuntik Luhan dan pergi begitu saja. Luhan sih tidak terlalu ambil pusing, selama masih ada mesin pembuat makanan didalam kamarnya, maka berarti kehidupannya pun masih terjamin. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri adanya rasa kesepian yang mendadak menawan dirinya. Meski pertemuan mereka terbilang singkat dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertengkaran, setidaknya Luhan tahu bahwa dia tidak seorang diri saat itu. Dia jadi tahu bahwa semua ini benar-benar terjadi. Bukan hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Karna ada Sehun yang selalu merespon setiap ucapannya, memarahi Luhan, serta menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak seperti sekarang, dia hanya seorang diri disini—didalam kamarnya. Terduduk bagai makhluk idiot yang tak berguna. Sehun sudah pergi entah kemana. Dengan kesepian yang begitu kentara, Luhan jadi tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri.

Dia jadi mulai bertanya-tanya siapakah Sehun sebenarnya? Lalu juga bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa asal-usulnya? Mengapa dia bisa terjebak dalam ini semua? Dia benar-benar frustasi ketika memikirkan itu. Jawaban yang ia harapkan tak kunjung berputar didalam otaknya, seolah-olah memang sudah di setting seperti itu.

Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamar. Luhan mengernyit heran. Karna setahunya hanya ada dia dan Sehun-lah dirumah ini. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Luhan tadi, Sehun memang sedang pergi. Jadi siapa pula yang ada diluar sana? Kalaupun itu Sehun, dia tentu tidak akan menimbulkan suara gaduh layaknya orang yang sedang berperang. Dengan takut dan sedikit ragu, Luhan beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu kamar.

Suara itu belum juga menghilang dan Luhan semakin penasaran. Dia memasang telinganya dengan cermat didaun pintu.

"Kau harus mencari dan menyalin datanya dengan cepat Tao. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan kembali. Dan bocah bernama Luhan itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Cepatlah. Pergi ke ruang kerjanya."

Perintah itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Luhan. Dia jadi semakin penasaran, apalagi mereka yang sedang berbicara itu menyebut namanya dan Tao. Apakah robot itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua?

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melirik sesaat pada lorong letak kamarnya yang sepi. Dia tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet seorang pria yang hendak memasuki ruang kerja Sehun yang ada tepat disebelah lorongnya. Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup, jantungnya berpacu dengan keras sementara kakinya terus melangkah. Dimana tuan keparat itu disaat genting seperti ini? Bukankah dia orang yang sangat berpunya? Seharusnya dalam tingkat keamanan dia bisa membuatnya jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Bagaimana bisa rumahnya kemasukan pencuri begini?

Luhan mengintip dari celah sebuah pilar kecil yang mampu menutupi tubuhnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Dan dia tidak salah, sosok itu adalah si robot peliharaan Sehun, Tao. Kenapa dia bertingkah mencurigakan? Tao nampak sibuk menekan-nekan sebuah kotak kecil disamping pintu. Berbagai angka tertera disana.

Tidakkah itu kuno sekali? Memakai angka sebagai kunci keamanan ruang kerjanya. Apa Sehun terlalu bodoh?

Dan ternyata angka-angka tersebut hanya sebagai pengalih saja. Sehun tidak mungkin menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu untuk menjaga ruang kerjanya. Kotak kecil itu hanya untuk mengecoh siapapun yang hendak membobol ruangan itu. Seperti biasa, pengamanan rumah Sehun terfokus pada napas dan harum tubuhnya. Sebuah dengingan berbunyi keras beberapa detik berikutnya. Suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga. Tao terkejut bukan main, dia mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang atap rumah dengan waspada. Dia mendelikkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Dan tanpa sengaja mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria mungil itu tersentak, mendadak sadar bahwa dia sudah tertangkap basah. Dia tidak mungkin lari kan? Dia dengan sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian berjalan menghampiri Tao. Robot itu pasti ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang ka—"

Luhan bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Tao langsung menendang perutnya dengan kuat. Dia terpental, jatuh terguling diatas lantai yang dingin. Matanya membelalak kesakitan, dia merintih kuat sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri bukan main. Dari posisinya, Luhan bisa melihat Tao yang kini menghampirinya dan duduk disamping tubuhnya. Robot itu nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku baju ketatnya, dan Luhan langsung mengetahui itu sebagai pisau. Dia pernah melihat benda itu dikamarnya dulu. Ujungnya yang tajam membuat Luhan mengkerut takut. Dia sudah berjanji didalam hatinya untuk tidak menyusahkan Sehun lagi, namun tampaknya dia belum berhasil.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. Tapi Tuanku melarangnya."

Luhan terbatuk, dia berusaha duduk tapi Tao malah menamparnya dengan begitu keras hingga kepalanya kembali terantuk keatas lantai. Sekarang giliran pipinya yang nyeri bukan main.

"Tapi tak apa kan jika aku menyakitimu sedikit?" Tao tersenyum sinis, dia menggengam lengan Luhan dengan erat, lali mulai menggerakkan pisau itu pada lengan kanan Luhan dan mulai berkarya diatas kulit mulusnya.

Luhan berteriak keras, dia tak kuasa melawan. Darah kentalnya mengucur keluar setiap kali pisau itu bergerak diatas kulitnya. Airmatanya berjatuhan tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dalam bayangannya dia mengharapkan kehadiran Sehun. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung datang. Tao masih tak peduli, dia begitu fokus dengan hasil karyanya dilengan Luhan. Pria mungil itu melirik sejenak pada luka sayatan memanjang dari lengan hingga sikunya. Bau anyir darah terasa mengganggu hidung, membuat Luhan mual. Dia pusing sekali, dengan segenap tenaga mencoba menepis tangan Tao, tapi Tao kembali menamparnya begitu kuat hingga membuat Luhan terhuyung dan tak sanggup lagi membuka mata.

Keparat, dimana kau?

* * *

Sehun berjalan terburu kedalam rumahnya. Matanya langsung menangkap ada sesuatu yang salah saat dia masuk. Ruangan itu memang sepi seperti biasa, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat hati Sehun tak nyaman. Dia tanpa pikir panjang melajukan kakinya ke arah ruang kerjanya. Dia yakin ruangan itu menjadi sasaran nomor satu bagi siapapun yang hendak menghancurkan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit meringis saat merasakan luka sobek kecil yang ada disudut bibirnya. Entah siapa orang yang sudah berani menghajar dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi Sehun sudah memberikan balasan yang sempurna. Dia sempat mematahkan kaki kanan pria itu sebelum sosoknya pergi. Semua berawal dari keanehan yang menjerat Sehun saat dia akan menaiki mobil terbangnya dikantor. Dia tahu ada seseorang yang sudah mengincarnya di sana, dan benar saja, belum sempat dia menaiki mobilnya, orang tersebut—dia mengenakan topeng hitam konyol—menghajar wajah tampan Sehun dengan satu pukulan telak. Sehun tentu akan membalas. Dia sangat ahli membunuh orang, bahkan tanpa senjata sekalipun. Sehun balas memukul pria itu dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan saat dia mematahkan kakinya. Tapi sayang, pria sialan itu berhasil kabur begitu cepat. Tampaknya dia sudah memikirkan semua rencananya dengan matang. Dan ketika melihat pria itu kabur, Sehun tahu bahwasanya pria itu hanyalah kedok semata. Yang menjadi incaran sebenarnya adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Dan Sehun tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Luhan—dengan begitu banyak darah mengering yang menempel ditubuhnya, sedang terpejam tak berdaya diatas lantai tepat didepan ruang kerja Sehun.

Brengsek! Siapa gerangan yang berani melakukan ini pada Sehun? Apa dia sudah tidak ingin hidup lebih lama lagi? Luhan adalah salah satu assetnya! Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan begitu mudah. Apakah ini adalah ulah orang dalam? Mungkinkah Tao? Sejak dulu dia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan robot bodoh itu.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan, mengecek sejenak pergelangannya dan menghela dengan lega saat mengetahui dia masih hidup. Ada sebuah luka lebam diwajah pria mungil itu, dan ada sedikit darah yang menetes dari sudut mulutnya. Sehun dengan hati-hati mengangkat Luhan dan menggendong tubuhnya, dia akan membawa Luhan kedalam ruang penelitian khususnya dan mengobati makhluk bodoh ini disana.

"Keparat?" suara serak Luhan membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang penelitian milik Sehun. Pria itu melirik Luhan yang kini tersenyum lemah. Denyut di jantung Sehun seakan berdetak begitu terburu. Mengingatkannya dengan adegan mereka yang saling memeluk didekat kolam beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau datang juga," bisik Luhan. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun, ada sedikit tetesan hangat yang terjatuh disana dan Sehun tahu bahwa itu adalah airmata Luhan. "Aku takut sekali."

Sehun tidak menjawab, terus melaju hingga mereka sampai diruangan itu. Dia meletakkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur kecil disudut ruangan dan mulai mengobrak-abrik segala sesuatu yang ada di sana. Tampaknya dia sedang mencari obat.

Luhan masih terisak, bayang-bayang Tao yang menyakitinya membuat dia merinding. Dia mengaduh saat nyeri dan perih dilengannya tak kunjung hilang. Dari sini dia bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang terus berdiam sambil berjalan kesana kemari. Rahang pria itu mengeras, sebelah tangannya terkepal, dan dia terlihat marah sekali.

"Berikan aku obat-obatan untuk luka sayat, sebotol alcohol, air dingin, dan sebuah handuk kecil." Dia memerintah pada sebuah komputer aneh yang terletak didekat lemari besi yang cantik. Komputer itu mengeluarkan bunyi setuju dan mulai mendata setiap permintaan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian berbagai peralatan itu sudah tersuguh rapi didalam lemari. Sehun mengambilnya dan kembali lagi mendekati Luhan. Pria itu masih tetap duduk diatas ranjang sambil sesekali mengusap darah kering dari lengannya.

_Oh, apakah ini pertama kalinya kau melayani seseorang seumur hidupmu, Sehun-ah? Bagaimana rasanya? Nyaman?_

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun dingin. Dia mulai mengobati Luhan dengan hati-hati. Ah, jika tidak mengingat tumpukan uangnya, dia pasti sudah menendang tubuh kurus ini ke dalam lemari.

Si manis itu memekik lirih saat lengannya disentuh. Rasa perih itu membuat dia mati rasa. Matanya memerah karna menangis. "Tao," gumam Luhan tak jelas. Dia berdesis saat Sehun mengoles berbagai macam salap dingin di atas kulitnya. Luka-luka itu dengan cepat langsung mengering. Memang tidak langsung sembuh, tapi kadar dingin yang ditimbulkan mampu membuat Luhan merasa membaik. "Dia bertingkah aneh."

Sehun tak menjawab lagi, setelah selesai mengobati lengannya dia beralih pada wajah Luhan. Dia memegang dagu pria itu dan mengecek dengan teliti luka disudut bibirnya. Sehun mengoleskan sesuatu yang aneh lagi diatas luka tersebut, kali ini Luhan berteriak keras. Lukanya itu membuat bibirnya berdenyut. Dia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Sakit." Keluh Luhan. Sehun tak peduli, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan agar bisa melihat lebih dekat. Tanpa ia sadari pergerakannya itu membuat Luhan merona gugup.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Dia bisa memarahimu lagi nanti. Jangan berulah. Jaga sikapmu!_

Luhan menelan ludah. Bohong besar jika dia mengatakan tidak ada reaksi apapun yang muncul dari kedekatan mereka. Luhan bisa merasakan degup aneh yang merayap cepat di dalam dadanya karna pergerakan tersebut. Aroma tubuh Sehun sangat menyenangkan. Luhan bersumpah, jika dia diizinkan satu kali saja mengendus wangi itu beberapa menit lebih lama, mungkin dia akan bersorak kegirangan.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga merasakan kecanggungan itu. Tapi dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya untuk terjerat dalam pesona Luhan lagi. Sudah cukup! Persetan dengan wajah manis dihadapannya ini.

Luhan menatap lama pada sebuah luka kecil lain disudut bibir Sehun. Terpaku sambil berusaha mencerna beberapa simpul rumit dalam otaknya. Luka itu memang tidak separah dirinya. Tapi tetap saja—Sehun pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan luka tersebut kan? Dengan pasti si mungil itu melayangkan tangannya mendekati wajah Sehun. Berusaha menyentuhnya dalam gerakan lembut. Pemuda yang satunya lagi terkesiap. Tidak menyangka dengan adanya serangan mendadak. Dia menahan napas saat melihat betapa dekatnya posisi mereka. Luhan menyentuh luka itu, Sehun hanya mampu menggeram rendah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sehun tak nyaman.

_Sadarkan dia! Sadarkan dirimu juga, teman. Dia kloning. Kau manusia. Dia budak. Kau Tuannya. Kau kira masuk akal membiarkan makhluk itu berada sedekat ini denganmu?_

Luhan tak menjawab, dia seolah terhanyut akan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, dia meniup pelan luka itu. Sehun terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak liar. Gerakan polos itu benar-benar mampu membuat Sehun mengerang gusar.

"Lu—"

"Apakah sakit? Apakah jika ditiup seperti ini tidak mengurangi rasa sakitnya?" dia mengelus pelan pipi Sehun yang terasa lembut.

Sehun tak mampu berkata. Luhan tersenyum bak malaikat dihadapannya. Ini menjengkelkan sekali.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Sehun menepis kuat tangan Luhan hingga membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut. "Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan." Tukasnya marah.

Luhan menunduk sedih. Dia tahu ini salah. Sudah menyusahkan, sekarang dia malah membuat Sehun merasa jengkel berkali-kali lipat. "Maaf." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia menggerung gusar, menatap ke sana-kemari sambil meremas erat kedua tautan tangannya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bukan karna Luhan saja, tapi dia juga merasa frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

_Sehun baby, apa kau baru saja mengaku bahwa kau terpengaruh dengan kehadiran si keparat kecil ini? Dasar bodoh. Lupakan perasaanmu, sialan. Dia alat pencari uang. Tidak lebih, dan tak akan pernah melebihi itu semua._

Tampaknya, Sehun harus benar-benar menghindari Luhan mulai sekarang.

* * *

"Bukan Jongdae pelakunya." Junmyeon nampak bersikeras.

Sehun menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Dia menjentikkan jari dan berbagai gambar dilayar komputernya menyala. Disana ada beberapa video saat Luhan dihajar dan disakiti dengan keji. "Lalu kenapa Tao melakukan ini semua?" tunjuknya tak sabar. "Aku juga hampir dicelakai saat hendak naik ke mobilku!"

Junmyeon mengangkat kedua bahu, "Yang pasti bukan Jongdae yang menyuruh Tao. Dia sedang bersamaku disini saat kau menghubungiku. Dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Tidak mungkin dia memerintahkan orang lain jika aku sendiri bersama dengannya selama 24 jam. Kami mengkloning seribu eksperimen bersama-sama. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kau lihat sendiri, Tao bahkan tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang saat dia menghampiri ruang kerjamu. Dan masalah kau yang hendak dicelakai, bukankah kau sudah terbiasa menghadapinya? Kau salah seorang penguasa dan banyak sekali yang iri padamu."

Sehun menghela napas, terlihat gusar dan geram sekali. "Tao adalah pengkhianat. Kau kira apa itu masuk akal? Aku bahkan memeliharanya sejak lama."

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Itulah robot. Mereka bisa diatur dan di program semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak seperti kloningan kita yang mempunyai sedikit hati dan bisa berpikir."

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang sudah berani mengusikku." Ujar Sehun berbahaya.

Junmyeon tersenyum ngeri mendengarnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah membunuh orang dan berhadapan dengan ahli membunuh layaknya Sehun, membuat Junmyeon merinding. "Kau juga harus ke Jepang secepatnya, Sehun." lanjut Junmyeon.

Sehun menatapnya heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Serum yang pernah kita bahas ketika membicarakan Luhan dulu, aku sudah tahu siapa pembuatnya."

Sehun tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, namun mendengar Junmyeon menyebut nama Luhan membuat dia teringat si brengsek itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sehun tidak sempat menjenguknya pagi ini. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang. Tapi yang pasti ada kaitannya dengan ilmuwan yang sempat kau habisi dulu. Jongin."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Karna itu, kau juga harus membawa Luhan turut serta kesini. Kami harus menelitinya lebih lanjut. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah meneliti Luhan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku hanya melihat perkembangan beberapa sel didalam tubuhnya, dan untuk sementara tidak ada yang aneh." jawab Sehun. Dia bangkit berdiri, menghampiri siluet 3D Junmyeon yang kini ada didepannya.

Sebuah pemikiran jenius hinggap dikepala Sehun. Dia rasa cara ini cukup efektif untuk menyingkirkan Luhan dari dirinya. Uang serta perasaannya akan selamat. "Hyung," panggil Sehun. Junmyeon menoleh dan mencoba mendengarkan secara seksama. "Bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkan Luhan disana? Agar kau dan Baekhyun bisa menelitinya lebih dalam dan lama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

**Tbc**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun tak bisa tidur. Sejak dia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Junmyeon beberapa jam yang lalu, pria itu lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri didalam ruang kerjanya. Dia terpekur seorang diri sambil menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Berbagai hal memenuhi pikirannya, membuat dia pusing sendiri. Dimulai dari kehadiran Luhan, pengkhianatan Tao, keinginannya untuk mencampakkan Luhan, hingga tentang perasaannya sendiri. Menjijikkan sekali jika membayangkan dirinya yang akan terpesona pada makhluk itu. Dia tak ingin menjadi makhluk tak berotak yang sudah dengan bodoh terjerat dalam pesona kloningan tersebut. Luhan bahkan tak pantas menempati salah satu sudutpun di dalam pikiran maupun hatinya. Tidak sama sekali. Selama ini dia menganggap Luhan hanya sebagai penelitian, dan memang seperti itulah semuanya akan tetap berjalan. Tidak ada yang berubah selama mereka tidak saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Benar kan? Keputusan seorang Oh Sehun selamanya akan menjadi yang selalu benar.

_Benar Sehun. Keputusanmu untuk meninggalkannya adalah yang terbaik. Dengan begitu kau bisa meluruskan lagi pikiranmu yang sudah sedikit bergeser karna kehadirannya. Jangan pernah terpesona pada siapapun, kau adalah yang paling sempurna. Mereka—siapapun itu—tak pantas mendapatkan perhatian darimu._

Sehun meneguk sisa wine-nya dengan cepat. Dia menghela napas, menuju meja kerjanya dan meletakkan gelas itu dengan sembarangan. Selanjutnya pria itu berjalan keluar, melangkah malas menuju galaxy room-nya. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya sesaat disana. Besok dia akan membuang Luhan ke Jepang, namun meski begitu entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak kunjung membaik. Sial, dia ini kenapa sih?

.

.

.

"Hai."

Suara itu terdengar begitu lembut, ramah, serta bersahabat. Namun tidak akan pernah cocok jika disampaikan pada makhluk berhati batu layaknya Sehun. Pria itu menoleh, perjalanannya menuju galaxy room terpaksa harus ditunda sejenak demi mengurusi makhluk sial bernama Luhan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun begitu dingin. Apa bocah ini mulai kembali kepada kebiasaannya? Membantah semua perintah Sehun, begitu?

Luhan tertawa kecil, tampaknya tidak menyadari perubahan raut Sehun yang begitu kentara. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku ingin melihat bintang sebentar."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk terus mendekam didalam kamar?" tanyanya lagi. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang saat ini sedang bersandar di pembatas balkon. Pakaiannya yang tipis nampak berkibar tertiup angin. Tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama berwarna putih nampak bercahaya karna pantulan sinar bulan. Dan entah bagaimana membuat Luhan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dan indah dari biasanya. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

_Apa lagi yang terjadi padamu, Oh Sehun? Jangan terpancing dengan semua pesonanya. Itu tipuan! Dia hanya kloninganmu! Dia bahkan bukan seorang manusia sungguhan! Ingat itu, bodoh! Kau si penguasa dunia! Dia sama sekali tak pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa kagum darimu!_

"Aku bosan," Luhan merengut. Dia berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan beralih menatap langit malam. "Lagipula Xiumin bilang aku harus melihat bintang jatuh setidaknya satu kali didalam hidupku."

"Xiumin?"

Xiumin adalah robot buatannya saat dia berusia 10 tahun. Robot itu sedikit aneh dan gila, makanya Sehun meletakkan Xiumin didalam perpustakaan saja.

Sehun berhenti berjalan begitu sampai didekat pintu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Menatap punggung mungil Luhan dengan serius. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, dia bisa mencium aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan. Mungkinkah ini efek karna dia meminum wine-nya terlalu banyak tadi? Dia merasa sedikit mabuk.

Luhan mengangguk, masih tetap setia menatap ratusan bintang diatas langit. "Benar, Xiumin. Robot yang menjaga perpustakaanmu itu. Tadi siang aku tidak sengaja masuk kesana. Dia membacakan aku tiga buku dan memberitahuku tentang apa itu bintang dan bagaimana ritual melihat bintang jatuh. Xiumin bilang, jika aku melihat bintang jatuh, maka aku bisa meminta apapun yang aku mau." Jelasnya begitu bersemangat. Sekilas dia bagaikan bocah yang manis dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Menggemaskan.

_Oh Tuhan, mungkin kadar kemabukanmu semakin bertambah, teman! Cepat sadar Oh Sehun! Menggemaskan katamu? Yang benar saja._

Sehun menggeleng singkat lalu menggeram rendah sebagai gantinya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia seharusnya kesal kan? Tapi, kenapa dia malah merasa biasa saja? Seolah-olah kloningan sial itu berhak menelusuri rumahnya kapanpun dia mau. Brengsek!

"Hanya itu?"

Luhan berbalik lagi, menatap Sehun dengan kesal. "Memangnya apa lagi? Kau pasti mengira aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang lain kan?" tuduhnya. Kedua alisnya menaut lucu.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku tidak bilang begitu," dia mengedikkan bahu. Lalu memutuskan untuk ikut masuk dan berjalan semakin mendekat hingga kini dia sudah berdiri tepat disamping si mungil itu.

"Nada bicaramu mengatakan seperti itu." geram Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya nada bicaraku seperti apa?" dia memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil melirik malas pada Luhan. Dia akan mencoba bersikap sedikit lunak malam ini. Karna mulai besok mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Karna dia akan mencampakkan Luhan disebuah tempat jauh bernama Jepang. Hidupnya akan terbebas dari belenggu Luhan. Semua akan kembali normal. Dia dan kepribadiannya yang mengerikan. Dia dan hatinya yang beku. Selamanya akan seperti itu. Sampai mati dia akan tetap menjadi dirinya.

Luhan mendongak, merasa kesal karna tubuhnya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Kenapa pria itu memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan dibanding dirinya?

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku sudah meledakkan salah satu perabotanmu." Jawabnya ketus. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya sambil melotot marah.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi aneh itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua berjalan layaknya slow motion. Gerak refleks dari tangannya yang kini sedang mengacak rambut Luhan membuat Sehun benar-benar terguncang. Dia bagai dihempas kembali keatas tanah yang berdebu. Kesadaran itu menghantamnya begitu keras hingga Sehun terpaku tak bersuara. Ini gila! Sehun sungguh sudah tidak waras. Dia mungkin sudah mabuk berat. A—apa itu tadi?

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan canggung. Tangannya masih bertahan disana selama beberapa detik, merasakan tekstur halus dari rambut Luhan sebelum pada akhirnya menjauh. Perutnya serasa digelitik dan Sehun ingin sekali mengutuk itu semua. Sehun pun lantas memalingkan mukanya. Raut kebingungan dan ekspresi tak percaya tergambar jelas dari wajah si penguasa itu.

_Brengsek! Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak berdekatan lagi dengan makhluk keparat itu? Jangan pernah menuruti hatimu, sialan!_

Sehun berdehem salah tingkah. Dia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya hingga tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Luhan. "Anggap saja tidak terjadi." Ujarnya cepat-cepat. Dia masih enggan melihat wajah Luhan.

_Bertingkah seperti remaja idiot. Kau tidak malu dengan usiamu, Sehun-ah?_

Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti. "Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Sehun menghela napas lega, bersyukur sekali karna pria yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah makhluk polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia pasti akan merasa malu sekali jika Luhan mengerti perubahan ekspresi dan sikapnya yang tampak begitu salah tingkah seperti barusan. Sehun bagai makhluk idiot yang baru saja melakukan pendekatan pada seorang gadis.

"Tidak ada." Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

_Memalukan kau Oh Sehun. Sungguh, jangan bertingkah seperti ini lagi! Sadarlah!_

"Aku akan masuk saja kalau begitu," Sehun baru saja akan berbalik ketika Luhan secara tiba-tiba menahan lengannya.

Luhan sendiri terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia menatap lama pada tangannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin Sehun pergi, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh hatinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun waspada. Dia bisa merasakan genggaman Luhan dilengannya semakin menguat.

"Jangan pergi," Luhan beralih memandang wajahnya. Sehun merutuk didalam hati. Dari jarak sedekat ini, mustahil baginya untuk tidak terjerat pada wajah semanis Luhan. Hidung, bibir, mata, pipi, dagunya, semua yang ada pada makhluk keparat ini melebihi keindahan yang ada pada diri wanita.

_Palingkan wajahmu, Sehun! Jangan balas menatapnya! Sial! Kau tidak boleh terjatuh kedalam jerat yang sudah dia pasang! Dimana harga dirimu? Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang jatuh cinta adalah orang-orang yang tak berotak? Mungkin kau memang belum jatuh cinta! Tapi ini adalah salah satu gejalanya, bajingan!_

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi. Kau tidak cukup berarti hingga aku harus menurutimu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tanpa dia sadari semua pergerakannya itu ditatap tajam oleh Sehun. "Sebentar lagi akan ada bintang jatuh," katanya cepat-cepat.

"Lalu?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, seakan-akan Sehun lah yang idiot disini. "Tentu saja kita harus melihatnya. Kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu?"

Sehun terdiam. Saat ini tidak ada apapun yang sedang diinginkannya. Dan meminta pada bintang jatuh terdengar begitu konyol dan kekanakan. Luhan mungkin menganggap itu semua sebagai sesuatu yang serius, tapi Sehun tidak. Hell, dia sudah berusia 28 tahun. Kau kira seberapa pantas dirinya melakukan ritual gila itu? Bodoh.

"Aku sudah memiliki semuanya." Jawab Sehun bersikeras. Dia hendak pergi, tapi lagi-lagi Luhan menahannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak memiliki semuanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Luhan tetap keras kepala. Dia sekarang beralih menggenggam kedua lengan Sehun.

Sehun menepisnya kuat-kuat. Berani benar dia menggamit Sehun seperti itu! Luhan sempat terhuyung, tapi apa peduli Sehun. Dia baru saja melangkah ketika Luhan berteriak sangat keras.

"LIHAT!"

Sehun berbalik. Lalu mendapati Luhan yang kini menatap langit dengan tatapan terpana. Dia menganga tak percaya sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Sehun awalnya tidak percaya, dia mengira Luhan sedang menipunya. Pria itu baru tersadar beberapa saat kemudian. Dia memutuskan untuk mendongak.

Benar. Sebuah bintang jatuh melesat cepat diatas langit. Memendarkan cahaya yang teramat indah hingga keduanya terpaku. Sehun tidak pernah melihat bintang jatuh secara langsung seumur hidupnya. Dia pernah melihat sesekali ketika sedang berkunjung ke galaxy room, namun rasanya berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang.

Tanpa dia ketahui jika sekarang Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Pria mungil itu meraih kedua tangan besar Sehun, menuntunnya agar menangkup dan meletakkan kedua tangannya sendiri diatas tangan Sehun. Sehun menahan napas, dia tak mampu menolak. Pikirannya kacau dan semua seakan berpusat pada Luhan seorang. Pria itu—masih sambil menangkup tangan Sehun—memejamkan mata. Dia dengan serius menunduk dan sesekali nampak membisikkan sesuatu. Sehun terbelalak, menelan ludahnya pelan. Wajah Luhan begitu dekat, begitu halus saat dipandang. Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika dia mengecup pipi itu sejenak? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari ini semua sejak dulu? Pikiran sinting itu tumpang tindih di dalam benaknya. Dia pasti sudah mabuk. Apa wine itu terlalu keras? Atau malah dirinya yang jadi semakin tidak waras?

Sehun bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang memburu. Dia harus menjauhi Luhan. Dia harus mengakhiri ini semua. Persetan dengan perasaannya. Ini memalukan. Aib paling besar selama esksitensinya di muka bumi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sehun. Sial. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang seakan mencuat keluar ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata itu begitu jernih, sangat bening, dan juga..indah. Sehun bagai terhanyut dalam pusaran mematikan yang membuat akalnya kacau.

"Memohon sesuatu." Jawab Luhan ikut berbisik. Dia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang termangu. Apa pria ini tidak pernah memohon selama hidupnya?

"Apa yang kau minta?"

Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tangannya masih setia menangkup tangan Sehun. "Aku ingin agar kita selalu bersama. Dan agar semua keinginanmu terkabul. Kau sendiri?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama memandang mata Luhan. Dia tidak menjawab. Namun sesuatu dihatinya berteriak lantang.

'Aku ingin kau segera enyah dari hadapanku Luhan. Agar keinginanmu untuk selalu bersamaku tidak pernah tergapai. Agar aku kembali pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Bukan pada diriku yang mulai terjatuh pada jeratmu.'

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Luhan nampak sibuk mengucek matanya. Dia berjalan dengan malas dan lesu dibelakang Sehun. Semalam mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat bintang jatuh, dan pagi ini dia dipaksa bangun dan langsung disuruh untuk bersiap-siap. Memangnya ada apa sih? Pria itu terus saja bungkam sejak semalam. Atau lebih tepatnya sejak melihat bintang jatuh. Dia tidak ingin menatap Luhan barang sejenak pun. Setiap kali mereka bertatap muka, Sehun hanya akan merapatkan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan hingga Sehun jadi seperti itu. Seingatnya mereka akur-akur saja semalam.

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat. Luhan harus berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak ketinggalan. Langkah kaki pria itu begitu lebar hingga Luhan merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk menyusulnya. Mereka sampai dibagian garasi beberapa menit berikutnya dan Luhan hanya mampu menganga. Ada begitu banyak mobil mewah yang terpajang disana dan salah satunya adalah yang didekati Sehun sekarang. Pria itu menekan sebuah tombol dari remote kecil yang ada disakunya, lalu mulai menaiki mobil itu. Luhan berhenti sejenak. Tampak bingung harus masuk darimana. Sedangkan Sehun mendelik padanya, mengisyaratkan agar dia bergerak dengan cepat.

Luhan menggeleng gusar, "Aku harus masuk darimana?" tanyanya.

Sehun nampak kesal, dia membanting setirnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela. "Cepatlah. Masuk dari pintu yang satunya lagi."

Luhan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit berlari dia menuju mobil Sehun. Mobil berwarna abu-abu itu tampak sangat cantik dan mewah. Diapun akhirnya bergegas naik. Begitu dia masuk mobil itu langsung melesat kencang. Luhan terpekik kaget. Sehun langsung menyalakan kendali otomatisnya dan beralih pada Luhan yang nampak ketakutan. Dia menarik sabuk pengaman lalu menyampirkannya ditubuh pria mungil itu. Luhan masih nampak tegang, dia menutup matanya erat-erat. Karna terbang diatas langit dengan benda aneh ini membuatnya merasa ingin mati saja. Kenapa Sehun tega sekali padanya?

.

.

.

Mereka sampai juga. Mobil itu berhenti diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat besar. Sehun menghela napas, melirik Luhan yang kini tampak amat sangat berantakan. Wajahnya basah penuh airmata dan dia masih terpejam ketakutan. Seperti bocah saja. Sehun menggenggam setirnya kuat-kuat. Apa dia baru saja berpikir untuk menghapus jejak airmata itu? Benarkah?

"Ayo turun." Ajak Sehun. Ada nada geram yang terselip dari ucapannya. Mengapa dia yang marah? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan yang marah? Dia sudah dikerjai seperti itu. Nyawanya hampir saja meluncur keluar tadi.

Luhan mengangguk, meski ingin sekali protes, namun dia tak kuasa berbicara. Mulutnya mendadak kelu. Dengan gemetar pria itu membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sedang mengumpat kesal.

_Kenapa kau memikirkan Luhan, eoh? Lucu sekali. Kau mau jadi comedian? _

Sehun turun sesaat kemudian. Dia berjalan didepan Luhan dan langsung menghampiri Kris yang kini sedang menunduk padanya. Pria itu sempat menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Luhan. "Selamat datang, Tuan."

Sehun mengangguk, tak begitu peduli. "Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja. Anda bisa langsung berangkat sekarang."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang kini masih berada dibelakangnya. "Kau pergi lebih dulu bersama Kris. Aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu."

Luhan nampak tidak terima, dia tanpa ragu meraih tangan Sehun. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun melepas paksa tangannya, dia malah menarik lengan Luhan dan menyerahkannya pada Kris. "Bawa dia, Kris."

Kris mengangguk paham. Dia meraih tubuh mungil Luhan dan memegangnya dengan erat. Luhan berusaha memberontak. "Yak! Kau mau kemana?" pekiknya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu besar yang membawanya entah kemana.

Luhan beralih menatap Kris. "Mau kemana dia?"

Kris tersenyum ramah, "Ada yang harus dikerjakannya. Nanti dia menyusul. Sekarang kau ikut aku saja." jawabnya tenang.

"Memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan si keparat itu?"

Kris membelalak tak mengerti. Keparat? Siapa yang dia sebut keparat? Apa Sehun? Tuannya Sehun?

"Siapa?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya. "Tentu saja si keparat. Bukankah kita sedang membicarakannya. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh sekali sih." Dia merengut kesal.

Kris tertawa kecil. Meski ini tidak terlalu lucu, namun melihat Luhan yang dengan mudahnya mengatai Sehun dengan sebutan keparat tampak sedikit menghibur. "Kau tidak tahu siapa nama orang itu?" dia tersenyum geli melihat raut bingung Luhan.

"Bukannya keparat?"

Kris terbahak. Sehun pasti dengan sengaja menyembunyikan namanya. Dia pasti tidak ingin si kloningan ini mengetahui nama aslinya. Mungkin saja dia merasa jijik. Well, sepertinya tidak masalah jika Kris memberitahu Luhan yang sebenarnya. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karna Sehun sering memerintahnya dengan semena-mena. "Namanya Sehun."

Luhan mengedip imut. "Mwo?"

Kris menuntun Luhan agar mengikutinya. Dia mengedip nakal lalu berbisik, "Namanya Oh Sehun. Mulai sekarang panggil dia dengan nama itu. Tapi, jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku yang memberitahumu ya."

Luhan tertawa senang. Dia mengangguk paham. Nampaknya Kris bisa menjadi teman yang baik. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sehun menyusul sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Dia langsung menaiki pesawat pribadinya dan mendapati Luhan yang kini sedang tertawa riang bersama Kris disalah satu kursi. Pria mungil itu nampak sangat akrab dengan pengawalnya, dan entah bagaimana membuat Sehun merasakan ada sebongkah api yang membakar pembuluh darahnya. Cemburu? Tidak juga. Dia hanya tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Luhan mudah akrab dengan siapapun yang berada disisinya. Kalau dia celaka bagaimana? Sehun sendiri yang repot kan? Ya Tuhan, ini bahkan belum sebulan sejak Luhan bersamanya. Kenapa dia merasa keanehan di dalam otaknya semakin menjadi?

"Oh, kau sudah datang," Luhan menyapanya dengan ceria. Sementara Kris langsung bangun dan menunduk sopan. Luhan yang melihat itu jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa semua orang harus selalu menunduk setiap kali melihat kedatangan Sehun? Apa dia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama? Luhan lalu ikut bangkit dan memutuskan melakukan hal yang sama layaknya Kris—dia menunduk dalam pada Sehun.

Sudut bibir Sehun tanpa sadar melengkung naik, sinis. Luhan sangat polos dan sedikit konyol. "Sudahlah," sergahnya tak nyaman. Luhan mengedikkan bahu lalu memaksa Kris untuk duduk lagi. Kursi mereka bersebelahan dengan kursi megah milik Sehun. Kris berada didekat jendela sedangkan Luhan disampingnya.

Sehun sendiri langsung memantapkan posisinya begitu dia duduk. Pesawat akan segera lepas landas dan secara otomatis semua hal yang berkaitan dengan keamanan langsung dinyalakan—termasuk sabuk pengaman yang tiba-tiba saja membelit dengan kuat. Luhan terbelalak kaget, dia menunjuk sabuknya dengan takut. "Ke—kenapa benda ini?"

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum geli. "Tidak apa-apa. Untuk sementara bertahan saja dulu." jawabnya pelan.

Luhan mengangguk dan dia berpaling menatap Sehun yang kini sibuk menekan sesuatu diatas mejanya. Mungkin sebuah computer. Entahlah, Luhan juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya bisa membisu sambil terus menatap raut serius Sehun. Pria itu sangat tampan juga mempesona. Mustahil orang-orang tidak menyukainya, Luhan sendiri sering berdebar jika ditatap langsung oleh Sehun. Apa sih resepnya hingga dia bisa setampan itu? Luhan suka bentuk wajah Sehun. Pahatannya nyaris sempurna.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman, bodoh." Teguran dari Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit. Dia berdehem salah tingkah lalu berpaling melihat kearah jendela. Matanya tanpa sadar menangkap sosok Kris yang sedang sibuk menekan sesuatu ditangannya. Benda itu berbentuk persegi panjang, tidak terlalu besar dengan desain yang amat tipis. Setelah selesai digunakan, benda itu bisa dilipat dan dimasukkan kedalam saku dengan mudah. Luhan terpana. Keren sekali.

"Kenapa?" Kris tertawa geli melihat Luhan yang menganga. Bocah ini manis sekali, tidak seperti pendonornya yang dingin dan kaku.

"Itu apa?" Luhan menunjuk ke saku Kris.

"Itu adalah sebuah benda untuk menghubungi orang-orang disekitarmu. Benda itu juga berfungsi untuk mencatat berbagai kegiatan penting. Bagiku, benda itu seperti agenda. Aku mencatat semua kegiatan Tuan Sehun didalamnya."

"Woah. Jadi kau tahu kita akan kemana?" mata Luhan berbinar-binar.

Kris mengangguk. Dalam hati bertanya apa Sehun tidak memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi?

"Tentu saja," dia melirik pada Sehun yang kini memutuskan untuk terlelap. "Kita akan ke Jepang." Jawabnya.

Luhan meletakkan telunjuk kirinya diatas dagu, "Apa itu Jepang?"

Kris baru akan menjawab ketika suara Sehun membuatnya bungkam. "Tutup mulutmu Luhan. Jangan berisik." Tegurnya dingin.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sial," gumamnya perlahan.

Dan Kris hanya mampu tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka diatas pesawat, penerbangan menuju Jepang mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar 50 menit lagi. Kris sudah tertidur pulas, dia terlihat sangat lelah. Dan Sehun nampak memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang kini sedang menyambangi otak pria itu, Luhan juga tidak tahu. Dan diapun tidak berani menanyakannya. Sehun sangat mengerikan. Sejak awal dia bukanlah pria yang ramah. Namun entah mengapa, Luhan merasa ada kedekatan atau chemistry tersendiri di antara mereka. Jika berada di dekat Sehun, dia merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Ouh, pemikiran ini membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Ssst.."

Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia mendengar panggilan itu, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara atau berdekatan dengan Luhan. Pikirannya akan selalu kacau jika melihat si kloningan itu. Brengsek. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Sehun. Oh Sehun," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Sehun dengan cepat menatapnya. Siapa yang memberitahu namanya pada Luhan?

Luhan terkekeh jahil melihat raut tak suka Sehun. "Aha. Ternyata benar namamu Oh Sehun." katanya setengah menggoda.

Sehun mendengus sinis, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

Siapa sih yang sudah memberitahu si mungil ini? Apa Kris? Kalau iya, Sehun akan memotong gajinya selama dua bulan.

Luhan ganti mencibir, "Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Karna tidak penting harus memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kau jahat sekali."

"Dan kau manja sekali." Ejeknya tak mau kalah.

"Apa itu manja?" Luhan memiringkan kepala—bertingkah seperti kucing manis.

Sehun sempat tertegun, lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. "Manja itu seperti dirimu. Berisik dan selalu mengganggu orang lain. Tidak punya otak. Benalu." Dia lalu berpaling lagi menghadap jendela. Rasakan itu, bocah.

"MWO?" pekik Luhan tidak terima. "Aku tidak seperti itu!" gertaknya.

"Ya. Kau seperti itu." balas Sehun.

Luhan menggeram kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menatap lurus ke depan. Kata benalu sedikit membingungkannya. Tapi Luhan tidak mau begitu peduli. Sehun seperti sedang mengatainya dengan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Dan itu sukses membuat hati kecilnya terasa sakit.

Bermenit-menit mereka habiskan dengan saling mendiamkan diri satu sama lain. Sehun mau tidak mau merasa sedikit bersalah juga.

_Apa? Merasa bersalah? Kau bahkan sudah sering membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, dan kau selalu merasa biasa saja. Tapi sekarang? Hanya karna kau membuat dia kesal, kau merasa bersalah? Hebat sekali kau, Oh Sehun. Jika menilik dari tingkahmu saat ini, wajar-wajar saja jika matahari akan terbit dari barat._

Sehun menggeleng tak percaya mendengar kata hatinya. Dia frustasi sekali. Luhan itu cuma kloning! Ingat itu! Tanamkan dalam otak jeniusmu, Sehun! Dia hanya sebuah penelitian. Sebuah benda yang kau gunakan untuk meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Woah, apa itu?"

Harum napas Luhan tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk membelai penciuman pria itu. Sehun terperangah, dia hendak menoleh namun malah harus dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa betapa dekatnya wajah Luhan dengan wajahnya sendiri sekarang. Kapan Luhan bergerak ke tempatnya? Pria itu nampak serius menatap keluar jendela Sehun. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, Sehun tidak begitu peduli. Pipi mulus dan harum dihadapannya ini nampak begitu menggoda iman. Seakan-akan sangat siap untuk dikecup dan digigit dengan gemas.

_Kau berulah lagi, Sehun. Dimana otakmu, kawan? Ayo sadar! Pikirkan uangmu! Pikirkan makhluk apa dia sebenarnya!_

Luhan yang tersadar dengan jarak mereka beralih memandang Sehun. Kini dagunya lah yang berada tepat dalam jangkauan bibir pria itu. Sehun menatap wajah itu tak berkedip. "Apa-apaan kau?" desisnya berusaha menahan diri. Mendadak dirinya diliputi dahaga yang teramat sangat.

Luhan mengerjap, "Tadi ada sesuatu yang terbang disana." Tunjuk pria itu ke arah jendela. Dia menunduk sedikit agar bisa lebih leluasa memandang Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan jarak sedekat ini." bisik Sehun terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

_Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan. JANGAN! JA—_

"Maksudmu?"

"Enyahlah, kau keparat." Dia mengepalkan tangan teramat erat. Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memukul atau malah mencium Luhan. Gila. Opsi kedua itu sungguh amat gila. Bagaimana bisa pikirannya mendadak kosong hanya dengan melihat wajah itu?

"Kenapa?" Luhan memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan raut Sehun yang semakin mengerikan. Dia—tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Kenapa Sehun seperti ini?

"Karna kau membuatku muak. Kau kira seberapa lama aku bisa berdekatan dengan makhluk sepertimu?"

Luhan terpelongo. Berjuang mencerna maksud ucapan Sehun meski dia tidak bisa menangkap satupun makna dari perkataan itu.

"Pergi ku bilang." Usir Sehun—jelas-jelas terdengar begitu kasar. Dia mendorong pundak Luhan, memaksa pria itu untuk duduk lagi di tempatnya. "Jangan bergerak ke mana-mana. Duduk dan diam saja di situ. Kau paham?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. Ingin mencibir, namun tidak berani. Dia mendengus tak suka, bersandar nyaman di atas kursinya lantas memejamkan mata. Apa yang salah darinya?

.

.

.

"Well, selamat datang Oh Sehun."

Kim Junmyeon nampak begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Dia datang menyambut Sehun dan Luhan dengan hangat. Matanya menilik tajam pada makhluk disamping Sehun itu. Luhan menunduk gelisah. Mulai tak nyaman dengan kondisi, tempat, dan situasi yang mulai menyelimuti sekitar. Di mana ini? Apakah tempat ini bernama Jepang?

"Apa dia adalah Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, namun tidak melirik barang sedikitpun pada pria itu. Dia merasa canggung sekali.

"Wah, dia terlihat spesial. Sama sepertimu, Sehun." Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti.

Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Junmyeon, "Dimana Baekhyun? Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Dia ada diruangannya. Sedang mengurusi beberapa hal." Jawab Junmyeon. "Mau ku antarkan kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Dia harus tahu apa yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya mulai sekarang." ujar Sehun sambil memandangi Luhan yang terdiam tak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeram gusar. Seharusnya bukan pemandangan seperti ini yang dia dapat saat mereka melangkahkan kaki keruangan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu, entah bagaimana menjelaskannya sedang terduduk pasrah diatas pangkuan seorang pria lain yang kini tengah menyesap lehernya. Sesekali mereka akaan saling berciuman dengan panas, tidak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan disana.

Junmyeon berinisiatif untuk berdehem, menyadarkan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. "Hai Baek."

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dia terbelalak kaget saat menyadari sosok Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Rahang pria itu mengeras, dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Nampaknya dia marah sekali. "Aku tidak membayarmu untuk bercinta di perusahaanku, Byun Baekhyun." Tukasnya berbahaya.

Baekhyun bersumpah ada nada membunuh disetiap ucapan Sehun. Dia bergegas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol—tunangannya. "Oh, hai Sehun." sapanya canggung. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawa pria mungil itu masuk. Wajah Luhan memerah begitu mendekati pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang baru saja terhampar di depan matanya membuat Luhan merona. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti interaksi macam apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua pria tersebut, namun tampaknya cukup menyenangkan jika dipraktekkan secara langsung.

"Ini Luhan."

Mata Baekhyun nampak berbinar. Dia dengan langkah tergesa mendekati Luhan dan menyentuh tubuhnya. "Ya Tuhan. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu, Luhan. Kau nampak sangat berbeda. Apakah Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan tersenyum seadanya. Dia lantas melirik pada Sehun yang kini sedang berbicara serius dengan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disisi keduanya. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun disudut ruangan. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku kira dia akan menyakitimu."

Luhan menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyakiti Luhan sementara selama ini dialah yang selalu menyelamatkan pria mungil itu? Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Bagi Luhan dia adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Sehun muncul dari arah belakang.

"Kemana?" Luhan dengan refleks meraih jemari Sehun. Pria yang satunya lagi menatap kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." dia menepisnya dengan perlahan.

"Jangan pergi." Sergah Luhan. Dia merasa takut dengan tempat asing ini. Orang-orang baru yang berada disekitarnya membuat Luhan was-was.

"Bawa dia ke ruang penelitian. Aku akan kesana beberapa jam lagi." Sehun berkata pada Baekhyun. Sebagai bawahan Sehun dia hanya mampu mengangguk. Tak ada celah baginya untuk mengelak.

"Baiklah. Ayo Luhannie."

Luhan merengut tak suka. Dia menggeleng, air mukanya berubah begitu cepat. "Sehun harus ikut."

"Jangan keras kepala! Aku bukan pengawalmu. Aku tidak harus bersamamu selama 24 jam." bentak Sehun, geram.

Luhan menggigit bibir. "Kau jahat."

"Dan kau adalah kloningan manja yang tidak tahu diri! Persetan untukmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun pun berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan matanya yang memerah. Sampai pada detik itu, Luhan sungguh tak paham. Sebenarnya dia salah apa?

.

.

.

"Serum itu buatan Jongin. Dan hanya ada dua botol yang ia buat. Botol pertama sudah habis digunakan ketika Baekhyun membuat kloninganmu. Yang kedua entah kemana. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada hasil sama sekali."

Sehun bersedekap tangan, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Junmyeon. "Lalu?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar semalam, dan kabar itu berisi bahwa Jongin sebenarnya adalah adik sepupu Jongdae."

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya mengeras dan amarah serasa menumpuk. "Apa?" nada suaranya meninggi. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu ini? Jangan bercanda! Saat aku menyuruh Kris membunuh Jongin, si keparat Jongdae ada disana bersamaku. Kau kira apa itu masuk akal?"

Junmyeon mengangguk serius. "Hubungan mereka memang tidak pernah baik sejak awal. Ayah Jongdae dan Ayah Jongin selama ini selalu bertengkar mempermasalahkan warisan. Mereka sepupu yang tidak akur. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Ayah Jongdae mati karna kecelakaan. Dan Jongdae menyalahkan Ayah Jongin sebagai dalangnya. Hingga akhirnya kau menyuruh Jongdae untuk masuk ke perusahaan kita begitu pula dengan Jongin. Selama ini mereka memang sengaja tidak mengungkapkan identitas mereka padamu, karna kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan tentang tidak adanya hubungan darah diantara semua pegawai. Dan mereka terpaksa bungkam. Intinya, mereka adalah sepasang musuh yang akan sangat senang jika musuh yang satunya lagi mati." Jelas Junmyeon.

"Sial! Jadi bagaimana dengan serum itu? Darimana dia mendapatkannya?"

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, lalu menghela napas lelah. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja dia mencurinya dari Jongin."

"Jadi kapan sebenarnya dia mencuri serum itu? Kau tahu sendiri jika Luhan di kloning sesudah kematian Jongin."

"Mungkin tepat setelah Jongin mati. Dan aku curiga jika serum yang satunya lagi juga disimpan oleh Jongdae."

Sehun mendesah frustasi. "Lantas bagaimana dengan seseorang yang berniat membunuhku? Juga si robot tengik itu. Pasti ada hubungannya kan?"

Junmyeon meremas tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Semua ini begitu rumit. Sangat membingungkan. Ah, bekerja pada penguasa layaknya Sehun membuat Junmyeon lelah. "Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Yang pasti alibi Jongdae sangat kuat ketika kau di serang. Kau tidak bisa menuduhnya sembarangan. Meski harus ku akui, dia sedikit mencurigakan."

"Dia benar-benar ingin mati rupanya," desis Sehun berbahaya.

"Tunggu Sehun." Junmyeon menahan lengan Sehun yang baru saja hendak melangkah pergi. Dia curiga jika Sehun akan langsung menghabisi Jongdae. "Jangan langsung membunuhnya. Kau tahu sendiri jika kita tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menuduh Jongdae. Dan kita juga butuh keberadaan serum itu. Hanya serum itu yang mampu membuat penelitian kita terhadap Luhan menjadi sukses. Dan jangan lupakan jika Jongdae-lah kunci dari semua misteri ini. Sebaiknya kita perhatikan saja sampai sejauh mana Jongdae berani mengusikmu."

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Terlihat berpikir begitu keras. Benar, dia tidak boleh gegabah. Makhluk tidak tahu diri layaknya Jongdae mesti diberi pelajaran yang setimpal. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Jongdae baru saja kembali tepat sebelum kau sampai." Jawab Junmyeon. Sehun mendengus tak suka.

Dia melepas lengan Sehun dan akhirnya membiarkan pria itu untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi baru saja Sehun hendak beranjak, suara Junmyeon menghentikannya lagi. Sehun mau tak mau menoleh. "Hei, kloninganmu itu….dia boleh juga." Junmyeon tersenyum menggoda.

Sehun mendelik gusar, raut benci begitu jelas terpampang diwajah tampannya, "Bahkan jika dia manusia biasa sekalipun, dia tidak masuk dalam standarku."

"Kenapa? Dia manis dan indah."

_Tapi dia kloning. Makhluk yang hidup berkat sel di dalam tubuh Sehun._

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

_Tapi.. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu hal macam apa yang mesti dilalui Sehun setiap kali bersama pria itu. Bersyukur dia masih bisa mempertahankan logikanya hingga sekarang. Jika tidak.. Mungkin dia telah terpasung dalam jerat mematikan tersebut._

Kala itu Oh Sehun tak tahu. Penyangkalannya tersebut akan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang mesti dihadapinya.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi."

Sehun bergumam pelan. Dia melirik sejenak pada Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Bocah itu nampak sangat tenang dan damai. Dia juga sudah berganti pakaian menjadi lebih santai dan sederhana.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Yeah. Pergilah Tuan muda." Cibirnya tak suka.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berbalik lagi. "Tolong jaga dia dengan baik. Kau tahu pasti kalau dia sedikit berbeda. Dia sangat pintar dan keras kepala. Dia ju—"

"Dia persis sepertimu kan? Aku mengerti." Potong Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah. Jangan katakan apapun padanya. Oke? Bius saja dia jika dia mulai berulah."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Muak sekali mendengar ceramah Sehun yang tak berguna itu. "Pergilah Oh Sehun."

Dan Sehun benar-benar beranjak pergi setelahnya.

Normal adalah satu kata yang mengunjungi pikirannya kala itu. Baguslah. Ini adalah kenyataan yang ia harapkan.

.

.

Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia memang sedang tertidur, namun sayup-sayup telinganya dapat mendengarkan suara Baekhyun yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti menyuruh Sehun pergi. Dan Luhan berusaha keras agar bisa terbangun, meski matanya masih terasa sangat berat. Dia bisa melihat raut keterkejutan dari wajah Baekhyun saat melihatnya terbangun. Pria mungil itu langsung menyuruhnya untuk tidur kembali.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Tidurlah Luhan. Dia ada kok. Dia akan segera kembali."

Bohong. Luhan tahu jika dia sedang dibohongi. Maka karna itu dia dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar menjauh dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia hanya memerlukan Oh Sehun. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal seorang diri disini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Setidaknya sampai Sehun memberikan Luhan satu alasan logis tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Dari awal dia sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang salah. Sehun pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar kecuali dia ingin membuang Luhan.

Dan dia menemukan pria itu. Sehun masih berada dilorong tempat kamarnya berada. Punggung pria itu perlahan menjauh, dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak panik. Pria mungil itu berlari. Sengaja tidak memanggil Sehun agar pria itu tidak bisa menghindar. Namun dia salah, sepertinya Sehun menyadari suara kakinya yang begitu berisik. Sehun berbalik tepat saat Luhan menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi Sehun." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Hampir-hampir membuat dirinya sendiri sesak.

Sehun terdiam. Tidak membalas juga tidak menolak. "Lepaskan aku," gumamnya tak jelas.

Dia bingung. Rasa kalut membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Ragukah ia?

_Jangan pikirkan dia Sehun. Utamakan penelitian dan uangmu._

"Tidak mau. Bawa aku pergi juga, Sehun." Dia terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar karna menangis.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sehun. Dia menghempaskan tubuh mungil Luhan hingga pria itu terjatuh dilantai. "Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi."

Luhan berteriak kesal. Baginya ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa Sehun meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disini?

"KENAPA? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu lagi? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama?" kali ini tangisnya pecah. Dia mendongak, airmata membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

Sehun merapatkan mulutnya, salah satu denyut dipelipisnya nampak bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. "Kenapa? Kenapa katamu?" lalu dia tertawa sinis. "Karna kau hanya sebuah kloningan sampah yang tak berguna. Karna aku muak berada didekatmu. Kau membuatku tampak idiot karna sudah memikirkanmu dan segala macam hal yang tak pernah singgah di dalam kepalaku sebelumnya! Dan janji itu? Aku tidak pernah membuatnya! Itu hanya keinginanmu seorang! Kau mau tahu apa keinginanku saat kita melihat bintang jatuh?" dia berlutut dan memandang wajah Luhan dari dekat. "Aku ingin kau segera enyah dari hidupku! Kau dengar itu, keparat? Aku ingin kau untuk segera enyah dari hidupku!"

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Napasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan. Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Luhan. Pria itu hanya sebuah penelitian. Dia sudah menanamkan hal tersebut di dalam otaknya sejak dulu. Tidak ada satupun alasan yang bisa membenarkan perasaan konyol milik Sehun. Sialan. Dia tidak suka pada Luhan. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja—gejala yang mulai menggerogoti jiwanya membuat Sehun gusar. "Selamat tinggal." Bisiknya parau. Dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Luhan menangis, dia tidak kuasa mengejar Sehun yang kini menjauh. Seakan ada tembok penghalang yang begitu besar berada di depannya. Dia memegang dadanya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Lebih sakit dibanding ketika Tao menyayatnya dengan pisau. Lebih menyesakkan daripada ketika dia tenggelam waktu itu. Sehun sudah pergi, dan itu adalah kenyataan yang tak terbantah.

Entah mengapa, kata selamat tinggal terasa begitu mematikan.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex di chap mendatang)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**BGM :**

I Told You I Wanna Die – Huh Gak

(gak wajib sih. Tapi mungkin lebih terasa kalo bacanya sambil denger lagu itu)

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Aku minta maaf karna di chap 5 kemaren kan aku ada janjiin bakal kasi kejutan, ternyata aku gak sempat. Rencananya sih mau bikin ff oneshoot yang full HunHan NC. Hehehe. Sorry.

**Dan chap ini akan sangat panjang dan membosankan. **

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Ketika Luhan memeluk Sehun. Saat-saat pria itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke lantai. Saat Luhan menangis. Dia sedikitnya merasa iba pada Luhan. Pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya sebuah kloningan biasa yang dipaksa hidup dan diteliti. Dia hanya sebuah bagian dari rencana egois Sehun untuk meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia—meski bertubuh layaknya pria dewasa, namun masih memiliki jiwa layaknya balita. Dia tidak suka tempat asing, dia benci dengan kehadiran orang-orang baru disekitarnya, dan dia hanya membutuhkan kelembutan dari seseorang yang dipercayainya. Dalam hal ini seseorang itu adalah Sehun. Dan Sehun tak mampu memberikan itu semua. Dia adalah pria yang terlampau kaku dan dingin untuk sebuah kelembutan. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana menyayangi seseorang.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, entah bagaimana Baekhyun dapat melihat raut terluka dari wajah Sehun saat dirinya meninggalkan Luhan. Tatapan tak rela yang ia hunuskan pada pria mungil itu saat membalikkan tubuhnya. Anggaplah Baekhyun sedang berimajinasi, lalu bagaimana dengan kata-kata Sehun pada Luhan tadi? Kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan ketertarikannya pada Luhan. Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun sudah kalah. Dia sudah termakan omongannya sendiri. Dia menyukai Luhan. Kloningannya. Hanya saja harga diri Sehun terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu semua.

* * *

Luhan masih menangis. Dia tak kuasa menahan sedikitpun laju airmatanya. Mata itu akan selalu perih dan berair jika dia mengingat Sehun. Bahkan setelah pria itu pergi, Luhan masih berharap jika pria itu tidak pernah serius meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disini. Dia mengira pria itu hanya sedang menggodanya. Luhan memandang lorong sepi itu dengan sendu. Sehun tidak kembali. Sebongkah batu kasar seakan melukai hatinya, menjepit paru-parunya hingga ia merasa sesak bukan kepalang. Salahkah ia jika mempercayai pria itu? Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dimuka bumi ini kecuali Sehun. Sejak dirinya membuka mata, Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat. Sehun juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan selama ini, apakah itu juga salahnya ketika dia mempertaruhkan hampir seluruh kepercayaan yang ia miliki untuk pria itu? Dia tahu, Sehun tidak pernah menyukainya. Sehun bahkan merasa muak padanya, tapi Luhan bahkan tidak bisa membenci pria itu sebanyak pria itu membenci dirinya. Luhan bodoh. Dia idiot. Seakan ada magnet yang selalu mengurung hatinya untuk terus memaafkan semua sikap Sehun.

Sebuah sapuan lembut pada bahunya membuat Luhan menoleh. Ada Baekhyun disana, memberinya senyuman hangat yang seakan mampu menenangkan jiwa. Tapi hatinya tak akan bisa cukup terobati dengan satu senyuman itu. Dia butuh Sehun yang tersenyum padanya, bukan Baekhyun atau siapapun. Sehun-nya. Oh Sehun, si keparat itu.

"Kembalilah, Sehun."

'_Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku merindukanmu.' _

* * *

"Persetan! Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi?!"

Dia kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Seorang Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan, mudah tersulut emosi, dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Umpatan kerasnya memenuhi ruangan besar itu, menghantarkan rasa takut yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang bersikap dingin dan misterius, nyatanya pria itu menjelma bagaikan bocah berusia 18 tahun yang sedang kehilangan arah hidup. Ini bahkan baru dua hari sejak dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disana, namun suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik. Semua terasa salah dimatanya. Dia—entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, selalu merasa ingin marah. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

_Kau merindukannya, Sehun. Akui saja, pikiranmu penuh sesak akan pria itu._

"Maaf Tuan," cicit pemuda bertubuh kecil dihadapannya. Dia meringkuk ketakutan sambil sesekali menunduk dalam pada Sehun.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Keluar." Usirnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Dia tahu, Tuannya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Dan dia dengan bodohnya malah membuat pria itu semakin marah.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya agar bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi dan mulai memandang langit-langit ruang kerjanya dengan sendu. Dia mendesah lelah, sangat letih hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan pekerjaannya yang selalu ia utamakan. Dia tak pernah seperti ini, semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan membuat pria itu frustasi. Dia sudah berusaha mengenyahkan Luhan, dia bahkan tidak pulang kerumahnya dan memilih untuk beristirahat di kantor. Tapi, bayang-bayang pria itu selalu mengunjunginya bahkan saat Sehun sedang terpejam. Kenapa dia jadi se-dramatis ini? Dia berubah layaknya makhluk idiot yang ketahuan sedang merindukan kloningan tak berguna layaknya Luhan. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah terjerat dan tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari pesona Luhan.

_Dasar bodoh. Apa-apaan kau Sehun? Lupakan Luhan. Lepaskan dirimu dari jerat mematikan itu. Kau pun tahu jika perasaanmu tidak benar. Belum terlambat kawan. Kau hanya perlu menahan dirimu._

'**Keparat. Kau datang juga.'**

Sehun tersentak. Suara Luhan terdengar begitu jelas didalam pikirannya. Begitu nyata hingga Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya mulai sedikit gila. Tidak mungkin Luhan berada disisinya jika dia sendiri yang meninggalkan Luhan di Jepang. Tidak mungkin.

'**Aku berharap agar kita selalu bersama.'**

Sial! Suara itu kembali terdengar dan menusuk-nusuk otaknya. Sehun menggeram, dia menjambak rambut pirangnya sekuat tenaga dan mulai melempar satu persatu barang yang bisa ia jangkau. Hebat sekali kau Luhan. Kau mampu membuat Sehun menjadi pria gila yang membenci dirinya sendiri. Kau membuatnya bingung akan hatinya sendiri. Kau—tanpa sepengetahuanmu telah melelehkan hati Sehun yang terlampau lama membeku.

'_Aku pun merindukanmu. Maafkan aku.'_

* * *

"Makanlah."

Luhan menggeleng. Dia tentu saja sama seperti Sehun, sangat keras kepala dan tidak gampang dibujuk. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Sehun meninggalkannya, Luhan bahkan tidak menyentuh satu piringpun makanan yang disediakan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya terduduk lesu didalam kamar sambil memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan-akan mengharapkan kehadiran Sehun disana—padahal hal itu nyaris mustahil. Baekhyun sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Sehun, dia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Terlebih untuk kloningan layaknya Luhan, pria itu tentu tidak mau merendahkan sedikit saja derajatnya.

"Ayo makan, Luhannie," bujuk Baekhyun lagi. Namun orang yang sedang dibujuk itu malah tidak bergeming. Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, dia masih memiliki beberapa urusan diluar tanggungjawabnya mengurus Luhan. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menjaga Luhan disini.

Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Baiklah. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa memanggilku lewat ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk bundar dengan satu tombol berwarna biru tua diatasnya. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan Baekhyun meletakkan benda tersebut diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur. "Aku pergi ya," pamit Baekhyun. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus sejenak kepala Luhan sebelum benar-benar keluar.

Luhan terus berdiam. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela, memandang segumpalan awan putih yang menenangkan mata. Apakah Sehun juga memandang awan-awan itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun. Hampir seluruh otaknya hanya dipenuhi tentang pria itu. Kapan dia menjemput Luhan? Apa salahnya hingga Sehun membuangnya kesini? Apa karna dia bertingkah manja? Sehun bilang manja adalah sikap yang tidak baik, maka Luhan berjanji akan merubah sikap manjanya itu jika Sehun bersedia menjemputnya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan merepotkan Sehun lagi. Kamar ini begitu dingin, membuat Luhan sesak dan tertekan. Tidak seperti dikamarnya dulu. Tempat tidur disini sangat tidak nyaman. Tidak tahukah Sehun bahwa dia sangat tersiksa?

Luhan merindukan Sehun. Meski dia berusaha untuk terbiasa tanpa kehadiran pria itu, namun sebagian hati dan pikirannya malah tidak mau mendengar perintah Luhan. Pada siapa dia harus memercayakan hatinya lagi mulai sekarang? Tidakkah mati terdengar menyenangkan didalam kondisi seperti ini?

* * *

Sehun merutuk sebal. Ini pertamakalinya dia menginjakkan lagi kaki kerumahnya sendiri sejak dia meninggalkan Luhan di Jepang. Begitu dia masuk, tidak bisa ia pungkiri berbagai kenangan itu langsung menghantamnya hingga dia merasa kelimpungan. Untuk sejenak dia terpaku. Bayang-bayang tubuh mungil Luhan yang dipapah Baekhyun membuatnya tercengang. Lembaran kenangan itu terbuka bagai tumpukan cerita kuno dibuku yang sudah usang. Berdebu dan menyesakkan, namun menyenangkan disisi lainnya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Matanya tanpa sengaja tertumbuk kearah dapur, disanapun dia akan mendapati sosok Luhan dengan bathrobenya yang tersingkap.

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, keparat?" bisiknya lemah.

_Tidak, tidak! Bukan apa yang dia lakukan padamu, tapi apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada dirimu sendiri Sehun baby? Kau dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi pecundang tak berguna. Kau kira, apa bagusnya menyukai kloninganmu sendiri? Meski dia indah, tapi setidaknya kau bisa ingat makhluk macam apa si Luhan itu. Jangan gila. Jangan menjadi orang idiot._

Sehun menghela napas. Dia dan Luhan—mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama, bukan? Tidak sampai Sehun rela meruntuhkan dinding harga diri yang membatasi mereka. Tidak sampai Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan-lah sosok yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Tidak sampai dia mampu mengenyahkan berbagai hasutan hatinya yang menginginkan dia menjauhi Luhan. Penelitian hanyalah kedoknya untuk menutupi perasaan tabu itu. Hanya sebuah benteng tak kasat mata yang dengan sengaja ia bangun agar perasannya terselamatkan. Padahal perasaan itu sudah lama meleleh, mencair begitu saja saat dia membiarkan Luhan masuk dan tinggal kedalam rumah juga hatinya. Sehun hanya perlu mengakui, bahwa dia sudah kalah. Bahkan jauh sebelum permainan itu dimulai.

* * *

"Kau harus makan Luhan." Tegas Baekhyun.

Cukup sudah. Dia benar-benar muak dengan tingkah menyebalkan Luhan. Makhluk ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Baekhyun juga memiliki segudang pekerjaan lain yang harus ia kerjakan selain tanggungjawabnya menjaga Luhan. Dan dalam hal keras kepala, Luhan benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun. Dia tidak mau makan dan ini sudah memasuki waktu 5 hari. Demi Tuhan! 5 hari bukan waktu yang sebentar. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuhnya menjadi begitu kurus dan lesu.

"Tidak mau," jawab Luhan. Suaranya bahkan mulai tak terdengar lagi. Baekhyun menghela napas frustasi. Dia menggenggam lengan Luhan, membuat pria itu berjengit kaget. Mau sampai kapan dia terduduk disana? Didepan jendela yang tidak menampilkan pemandangan apapun selain sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang menyakitkan mata. Apa dia kira Sehun akan muncul dari dalam rerumputan itu? Memanggil namanya lalu mengajaknya pergi? Yang benar saja. Bedebah sial itu tidak akan pernah mau menjemputmu dengan sukarela Luhan!

"Sudah cukup!" Baekhyun membentak Luhan dengan kasar. Dia menarik dagu Luhan hingga pria mungil itu terpaksa menatapnya. Mata Luhan sungguh merah, entah berapa lama dia tidak tidur. Wajahnya berubah tirus dan tidak secerah beberapa hari yang lalu. Hebat sekali si Oh Sehun itu, dia mampu mengubah makhluk seindah Luhan menjadi semalang ini. "Lupakan Sehun! Dia tidak peduli padamu. Dia membuangmu kesini agar aku bisa merawatmu! Lupakan bajingan tengik itu!"

Luhan menggeleng, lagi-lagi cairan bening berlomba-lomba meluncur dari matanya. Kata-kata Baekhyun begitu menusuknya, menyakiti Luhan hingga dia merasa pusing. Sehun membuangnya. Baekhyun mengatakan itu semua dengan jelas. Seharusnya dia tahu diri. Dia tidak sebaik itu hingga Sehun ingin selalu berada didekatnya. Dia membenci Luhan. Dia membenci Luhan dengan segenap hatinya.

Luhan menangis tersedu. Fakta itu seolah meremas paru-paru Luhan. Dia menarik jas putih Baekhyun dengan erat. Menggenggamnya seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung disana. Dia sakit sekali. Hatinya berdenyut pedih. Pikirannya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Pada siapa lagi dia akan percaya? Sungguh, mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Seluruh pembuluh darahnya menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan lantang. Dia begitu merindukannya. Dia sangat merindukan pria itu.

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan. Dia menarik leher Luhan agar bersandar didadanya. Memeluknya tak kalah erat. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu meski tidak sepenuhnya. Luka Luhan terlalu dalam, terlalu basah untuk dibiarkan. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tahu, Luhan terlalu bergantung pada kehadiran Sehun. Dia—tanpa sadar telah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya dengan pria itu.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya malam itu. Dia sungguh berantakan. Peluh membasahi dahinya dan napasnya memburu tak karuan. Sudah berhari-hari, namun keadaan masih tetap sama. Dia tetap tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Karna setiap kali dia tertidur, maka tidur itu akan berujung pada mimpi yang sama. Diantaranya hanya berputar-putar pada kenangan antara dirinya dan Luhan saja. Sial! Dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, saat dirinya menyelamatkan Luhan dikolam renang, lalu berakhir dengan yang paling indah yaitu ketika mereka sedang menatap bintang jatuh. Semua kenangan itu membuat Sehun sesak napas. Seringkali mimpi-mimpi itu juga berakhir pada kenangan dirinya yang sedang menyakiti Luhan. Saat-saat dia membentak pria mungil itu. Dan yang paling parah adalah ketika dia meninggalkan Luhan. Dia tahu pria itu menangis, memohon-mohon agar Sehun tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi apa? Toh Sehun tetap mencoba tak peduli. Dia terlalu keras kepala. Baginya, menyukai Luhan adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Namun siapa yang bisa mengelak? Sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang yang menyangkal perasaan mereka layaknya Sehun, dan kebanyakan dari mereka semua akan berakhir dengan rasa sesal yang dalam.

_Persetan dengan rasa sesal. Justru kau akan menyesal jika membiarkan dirimu menyukai Luhan. Dia menjijikkan Sehun. Tidakkah kau ingat dengan kejadian Jongin dulu? Jongin yang mencintai sebuah hasil kloningan. Kau bahkan membunuh pria itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana denganmu, bajingan? Apa pandangan dunia jika mereka tahu kau menyukai makhluk buatan itu?_

Sehun menunduk gusar. Untuk sesaat dia ingin melupakan segala keluh kesahnya. Dia mendelikkan kepalanya ke luar jendela lantas beralih menatap hamparan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. "Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Mulai sekarang kau bisa membaca buku-buku ini. Apa kau sudah bisa membaca?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, dan keadaan Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dia sudah mau memakan makanan yang disediakan Baekhyun, dia juga tidak lagi terlihat kurus layaknya hari-hari kemarin.

Luhan menggeleng. Terakhir kali dia membaca buku adalah saat di perpustakaan Sehun. Itupun dengan bantuan Xiumin si robot imut. "Tidak." Namun dia tetap mengambil salah satu buku yang memiliki cover sangat cantik. Ada berbagai gambar bintang yang sangat indah disana. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus dihadapkan pada berbagai kenangannya dengan Sehun. Dia menghela napas, "Ini buku tentang apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak yakin. Dia pun mendapatkan buku ini dari salah satu gudang penyimpanan dirumah Chanyeol. Di zaman modern layaknya sekarang, akan sangat susah mencari buku-buku seperti yang ia bawa sekarang. Semua orang nyatanya lebih memilih untuk belajar melalui computer saja. "Aku akan membacakannya untukmu nanti. Lebih tepatnya setelah kita melakukan pemeriksaan. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah." Sahut Luhan.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau perlukan?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sesaat, dia lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. "Apakah aku boleh bertanya?"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan antusias. Luhan seperti ini yang ingin ia lihat. Luhan yang semakin hari semakin membaik. Luhan yang tidak pernah menangis lagi meski dia teringat akan sosok Sehun. Baekhyun tahu, tidak mudah melupakan pria sesempurna Sehun, terlebih selama ini mereka telah tinggal bersama. Entah ada berapa kenangan yang sudah mereka bersama, tapi setidaknya Luhan harus bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Apa itu kloning?"

Baekhyun tercengang selama beberapa detik. Dia tentu tidak menyangka akan disuguhkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Dia tahu, Sehun lah yang selama ini sering mengungkit kata itu dihadapan Luhan. Bahkan disaat terakhir mereka bersama, Sehun mengatai pria manis dihadapan Baekhyun ini dengan sebutan kloningan tak berguna. Wajar saja jika Luhan penasaran. Dia tentu ingin tahu makhluk seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kloning itu seperti teman baik." Jelas Baekhyun. Dia berusaha keras memikirkan kelanjutan ucapannya. Luhan masih nampak tidak mengerti. "Seperti kau dan Sehun. Kalian adalah teman baik. Sehun membutuhkan dirimu, dan kau pun sama. Kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan. Meski saat ini Sehun tidak sedang ingin bersamamu, bukan berarti dia akan meninggalkanmu disini selamanya. Ada sebuah benang merah yang akan selalu menyatukan kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Dia tidak ingin membohongi Luhan sebenarnya, namun diapun tak punya pilihan. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu makhluk seperti apa Luhan. Pria itu akan merasa sedih dan terhina. Kau kira ada berapa orang dimuka bumi ini yang sudi dianggap sebagai kloningan? Semoga Luhan mempercayai ucapannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal perkataanku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku sungguh tidak serius saat itu. Aku berani menjamin bahwa Sehun akan menjemputmu suatu saat nanti. Kau percaya padaku kan?" dia mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yang saat itu sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur memegang tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Dia—meski tidak sepenuhnya bisa percaya pada Baekhyun, dia yakin bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang baik. Bahwa hanya pria ini yang peduli akan rasa sakitnya. Saat ini, itu saja seharusnya sudah cukup kan?

* * *

Sehun menatap ragu pada layar computernya. Sebagian pikirannya menginginkan agar dia menghubungi Baekhyun, namun separuh logikanya melarang. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya ini? Baekhyun akan menertawainya karna sudah dengan konyol mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan.

_K—khawatir katamu? Hah. Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau katakan, Sehun? Kau tidak malu jika orang-orang lain tahu tentang rasa khawatirmu—yang sangat konyol—itu? Fuck Sehun. Memalukan sekali kau. Bertingkah layaknya pria remaja yang sedang dilanda asmara_.

"Anyeong Haseyo."

_Well, pada akhirnya kau akan menyerah juga kan?_

Sehun tidak menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Dia menatap tajam pada pria mungil dihadapannya. "Apa laporan yang aku suruh kau siapkan sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Entah bagaimana wajahnya nampak beribu-ribu kali lebih ceria dari biasanya. "Tentu saja, Tuan."

Sehun mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya heran. Baekhyun—tak bisa dipungkiri dia nampak sedikit berbeda siang ini.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai. "Sejak aku sadar bahwa posisiku diperusahaan ini tak lebih dari sekedar bawahanmu." Jawabnya.

"Jangan bertingkah Byun Baekhyun." Sehun menggeram sebal.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menganggapmu sebagai temanku lagi. Kau sekarang sudah murni hanya sebagai atasanku saja, Tuan."

Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar pernyataan itu. "Ada apa denganmu, Baek?"

"Karna kau sudah menyakiti sahabatku!" geram Baekhyun tidak terima. Dia bahkan sempat memekik heboh namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Luhan. Dia sekarang sahabat baruku. Kau sudah menyakitinya itu berarti kau menyakitiku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." tukas Baekhyun berang.

Sehun terbahak. Tidakkah itu terlalu kekanakan?

"Apa katamu? Jangan berlebihan Baek."

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. "Apakah aku tidak bisa langsung menyelesaikan laporanku?"

Sehun ganti menyeringai. "Tidak. Sampai kau jelaskan maksudmu barusan." Sahutnya keras kepala.

Baekhyun merutuk jengkel. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku membencimu karna kau sudah menyakiti Luhan. Luhan itu temanku, dan semua musuhnya adalah musuhku!"

"Musuh?"

Baekhyun mencibir sejenak lantas menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Baiklah aku mulai. Minggu ini ada sekitar lima ratus klien yang baru mendaftar untuk melakukan kloning. Diantaranya adalah dari beberapa Negara tetangga Jepang. Sebagian dari mereka berasal dari penguasa kaya raya yang sudah penyaki—"

"Kapan kalian berteman?"

"—tan. Ada juga dari kalangan pejabat. Namun ada sedikit kendala. Kloning yang kita janjikan diakhir minggu ini harus sedikit terlambat kare—"

"Apa yang dia katakan tentangku?"

Baekhyun tak peduli. "—na kerusakan yang terjadi pada laboratorium inti. Beberapa mesin disana tak bisa dinyalakan entah karna apa. Juga—"

"Dia tidak berulah?"

"—adanya beberapa kloningan bermasalah yang tiba-tiba saja mati. Lalu Presiden Arab juga memutuskan untuk melakukan kloning meski kau mengaku tidak ingin melanjutkan perjanjian kalian. Dia ju—"

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

_Lihatlah! Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan Luhan-mu daripada Presiden itu._

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia berhenti mengoceh tak jelas dan memandang lama pada Sehun. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan. "Kau serius menanyakannya?"

Sehun memalingkan muka. Sial! Dia ketahuan juga. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa," sergahnya malu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, "Dia—dari luar dia terlihat baik," mulainya. Baekhyun nampak melamun selagi berbicara. Nada suaranya penuh iba dan kesedihan. "Meski beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu dia tidak ingin memakan apapun, namun pada akhirnya aku berhasil membujuk bocah itu. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, dia masih memikirkanmu. Kau sendiri tahu jika dia sangat bergantung padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu meninggalkannya disini, aku pun tidak peduli. Namun luka yang kau torehkan dihatinya sebelum kau pergi, masih menyakitinya sampai sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak serius meninggalkan Luhan disini selamanya. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengalah dan membiarkannya berada disisimu?"

_Mengalah katanya? Apa dia memikirkan perasaanmu, Sehun? Apa dia tahu jika kau telah berubah haluan mulai menyukai makhluk bernama Luhan itu?_

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Sehun pelan. Dia berniat akan menjentikkan jarinya—mematikan computer itu dan mengenyahkan sosok Baekhyun—ketika pria mungil itu berteriak berang. Sehun sempat terperanjat.

"KENAPA?! SIAL! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA?!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak berharap akan ditanyai masalah ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karna ternyata Luhan dalam keadaan yang baik. "Karna aku tidak bisa! Kenapa kau bersikeras, eoh?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku sudah cukup muak denganmu. Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan egomu itu? Apa kau takut jika suatu saat nanti kau menyukai Luhan? Begitu?!"

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Amarah terlihat jelas mewarnai wajah tampannya. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyadari perasaannya. Itu memalukan. "Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. Sehun masih tetap sama. Dia akan selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya dimanapun dia berada. "Kau kira aku tidak mengetahuinya? Saat kau meninggalkan Luhan, aku tahu kau sendiri pun tidak rela! Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu. Kau kira bagaimana bisa Luhan begitu merindukanmu jika selama ini kau tidak bersikap baik padanya? Kau hanya takut pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau pengecut. Persetan untukmu! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Setelah penelitian untuk Luhan selesai, aku akan mengundurkan diriku! Kau dengar itu?!"

Sehun tidak sanggup lagi. Dia melempar sebuah gelas kristal mahal yang ada didekat mejanya kearah computer. Bunyi debuman keras terasa memekakkan telinga. Computer itu hancur tak bersisa. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, bukan sama sekali. Dia bisa mendapatkan computer yang baru, namun tidak akan pernah bisa menarik kembali semua perkataan Baekhyun. Hening menyelimuti Sehun dalam beberapa detik. Dia menatap serpihan komputernya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Wajahnya memerah karna amarah. Tangannya terkepal menahan kesal. Sialan si Byun Baekhyun itu! Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu semua?

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Suara Baekhyun masih terdengar dengan jelas. Kata-kata itu menusuk sarafnya hingga ia merasa murka bukan main. Dia bukan pecundang. Dia bukan pengecut. Dia akan dengan mudah memusnahkan Luhan dari hatinya. Seharusnya begitu kan? Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi, apakah kau yakin Sehun?

* * *

Sore itu ada sosok lain yang mendatanginya. Luhan tidak mengenal pria itu. Dia bertubuh sedang, wajahnya tampan, memiliki lesung pipi, dan kakinya kanannya sedikit pincang. Pria itu nampak baik, dia selalu tersenyum dan dengan rapi memenuhi semua kebutuhan Luhan. Dimulai dari beberapa pakaian ganti hingga beberapa bungkus snack yang terlihat enak. Luhan tahu, jika hari itu Baekhyun tidak sedang berada diperusahaan. Pria itu sedang memiliki urusan disebuah tempat bernama Canada. Luhan sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing, baginya sudah bisa melanjutkan hidup saja sudah bagus. Tanpa kehadiran Sehun disisinya, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang dia pikirkan adalah untuk tetap sehat hingga Sehun datang menjemputnya. Hanya itu. Meski sampai saat ini, Sehun sendiri tak pernah datang mengunjunginya.

"Namaku adalah Yixing. Tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Lay."

Pria bernama Lay itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan. Luhan tersentak, dia ikut tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan sopan. "Aku Luhan."

Lay mengangguk, "Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentangku?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Dia bahkan baru seminggu disini, apa yang sudah orang-orang bicarakan tentangnya?

"Ya. Tentangmu. Tentang kau yang notabene adalah kloningan Sehun si pemimpin perusahaan."

"Benarkah?"

Lay mengangguk lagi. "Mereka juga menceritakan tentang Sehun yang sudah membuangmu kesini," sahutnya tenang sambil meletakkan pakaian-pakaian kedalam lemari disudut ruangan.

Luhan terperanjat. Tidak bisa menutupi rautnya yang mendadak muram. Dia tidak menjawab lagi dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan membelakangi Lay. Dia sangat sensitive jika sudah menyangkut keberadaannya disini. Kata 'membuang' terasa begitu kasar dan menyakiti hatinya. Dia bukan barang.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat." Usirnya halus.

Lay menyeringai. Dia beranjak mendekati ranjang itu dan berdiri disampingnya. Ada bagusnya juga si kloningan ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Sehun. Sifat mudah tersinggungnya itu entah bagaimana seakan memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi orang-orang layaknya Lay. "Kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?"

Luhan menahan napas. Tahu benar jika orang yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah sosok Sehun. Dia masih berdiam, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan itu dengan jantung berdebar.

"Dia akan berjumpa dengan kliennya di Negara ini beberapa jam lagi. Kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya barang sebentar saja? Aku bisa membantumu," lanjut Lay.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mulai memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Dia menatap Lay antusias. Bertemu dengan Sehun adalah satu-satunya harapan Luhan saat ini. "Apa kau bilang?"

Lay tersenyum culas. Dia mengelus pundak Luhan sejenak dan berbisik ditelinga kirinya. "Kau—ikuti saja perintahku. Dan kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun."

* * *

Sehun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan darurat malam itu. Dia masih terlelap saat bunyi memekakkan itu seakan ingin menghancurkan kantornya. Dengan malas pria itu mengambil alat komunikasinya yang ia letakkan disamping nakas tempat tidur. Matanya masih setengah terbuka ketika wajah Kris menyapa penglihatannya. Hanya Kris yang bisa menghubunginya seperti ini, dan Sehun sudah memperingatkan pria itu untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun jika tidak ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak. Sebenarnya apa gerangan berita yang ingin disampaikan Kris?

"Ada apa?" suara Sehun terdengar serak dan berat. Dia terlihat lelah sekali. Kantung mata menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kris menunduk dalam. Dia sedikit terengah. Rautnya begitu panik seakan-akan dunia sedang berada diujung tanduk. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur Sehun. "Ada berita yang sangat darurat, Tuan." Ujarnya takut-takut.

Sehun mengucek sejenak matanya, dia memandang Kris malas. "Katakan." Jika hal ini hanya menyangkut saham perusahaan yang menurun, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan memecat Kris.

Kris menghela napas, "Luhan menghilang." Gumamnya.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, masih belum menangkap dengan jelas maksud perkataan Kris. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika—" dia berhenti. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Jantung Sehun serasa meluncur tepat kedalam usus, membuatnya mual dan pusing. Mendadak semua mengabur. Dadanya sedikit sesak dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kata menghilang tak akan pernah bagus, terlebih bagi Luhan yang sangat terkenal dengan kecerobohannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menghilang dari perusahaan dengan pengawasan seketat itu. "Apa?" bisiknya tak yakin. Dia memandang seprai putihnya dengan kalut. Sehun menelan ludah.

Kris mengangguk. "Benar Tuan. Saya baru mendapatkan kabar dari Chanyeol bahwa Luhan dikabarkan menghilang sejak sore tadi. Mereka sudah mencarinya disekitar gedung namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak ditemukan."

Sehun tahu bukan saatnya dia berubah menjadi makhluk menyedihkan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan. Namun perasaan ini pun tak bisa ia tahan. Sebohong apapun dirinya, sepintar apapun Sehun dalam menutupi perasaannya, dia juga tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan raut panik yang kini tergambar begitu jelas. "Dimana Baekhyun? Bukankah dia yang bertanggungjawab atas Luhan?" Nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Dia sedang di Kanada dan baru akan kembali beberapa jam lagi. Sementara Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol lah orang yang ditugaskan menjaga Luhan. Namun ketika dia ingin memeriksa kondisi Luhan sore itu, Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia menghilang. Mereka menduga bahwa Luhan bisa saja diculik, tapi ada kemungkinan juga jika Luhan kabur seorang diri."

Sehun memejamkan mata. Berusaha berpikir jernih meski nyatanya sulit. Bayang-bayang tubuh Luhan yang sedang bersimbah darah membuatnya ngeri. Dia jadi teringat saat Tao menyakiti Luhan dulu. "Apakah mereka sudah memeriksa kamera yang terletak di lorong-lorong dan kamar Luhan?"

Kris menggeleng gusar. "Selama ini Luhan ditempatkan dikamar tempat Baekhyun biasanya beristirahat. Dan seperti yang kita tahu jika disana tidak ada kamera pengawas karna alasan privasi. Anda sendiri yang telah menyetujui semua itu. Dan menurut para keamanan disana, tidak ada yang janggal dari semua kamera pengawas yang ditempatkan dibalik dinding-dinding lorong. Kemungkinan besar ada seseorang yang membantu Luhan untuk pergi."

Sehun menahan napas, dia bisa merasakan seluruh pikirannya yang mendadak buntu dan kacau. Seluruh sistem didalam tubuhnya kaku. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun sepanik dan segila ini? Luhan sungguh sangat hebat. Dia membuat Sehun berubah bagai pria idiot yang sedang dilanda ketakutan setengah mati.

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi. Dia bingung sekali dan sangat gelisah. Dia layaknya bocah yang sedang tersesat. Tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah diatas tempat tidur.

Kris berdehem. Sehun yang seperti ini adalah Sehun yang sangat berbeda. Seumur hidupnya mengawal Sehun, pria itu bahkan tidak menangis dan gelisah saat Ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang apa yang ia dapati? Sehun nampak kacau. Sangat kacau untuk disebut sebagai Oh Sebut. "Tuan." Panggilnya pelan. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun lagi sebenarnya, namun saat ini keberadaan Luhan-lah yang utama.

Sehun mendongak. Dia masih membisu, dan hal tersebut membuat Kris semakin bingung. Dia menanti dengan sabar. "A—apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Sehun tidak jelas.

_Yang harus kau lakukan adalah kembali tidur dan menganggap Luhan tidak pernah ada. Hanya itu Oh Sehun dan semua kembali normal._

Kris menatapnya dengan sayang. Bagi Kris, Sehun sudah selayaknya adik yang harus ia jaga. Dan adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan kalut luar biasa. Maka sebagai kakak dia akan membantu Sehun. "Kita harus segera berangkat kesana. Setidaknya kita harus memastika bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menatapnya ragu. Dia meremas seprai itu dengan erat. Jika dia pergi, maka itu sama saja dia mengalah dengan perasaannya. "Apa harus?"

_Tentu saja tidak sayang. Bukankah besok kau akan pergi meeting di Hongkong. Sebaiknya kau melanjutkan tidurmu dan usir si tiang listrik ini!_

Kris tersenyum prihatin. "Tidak juga. Jika anda tidak mau pergi, itu juga bukan masalah besar. Tapi, bolehkah jika saya yang berangkat dan memastikan sendiri kesana?"

Menyenangkan sekali menjadi Kris. Dia dapat dengan mudah ingin menunjukkan perhatiannya pada siapapun yang ia kehendaki. Tidak seperti Sehun yang selalu mementingkan ego dan rasa malunya.

Sehun berpikir dengan keras. Dia merapatkan rahangnya. Dan mulai memutuskan, "Aku pergi. Siapkan jet pribadiku. Gunakan yang paling baru dan yang tercepat. Aku—" dia menggigit bibirnya. "—harus sampai disana secepat mungkin."

_Sial! Sejak kapan kau lebih mementingkan hatimu?_

* * *

Luhan gemetar. Setelah mengingat dan mengulang beberapa perintah dari Lay didalam otak, dia pun memutuskan untuk segera menjalankan aksinya. Sebelumnya pria itu telah menyuruh Luhan untuk bersembunyi dibalik tirai hingga Chanyeol datang. Dia harus menunggu beberapa menit demi melihat tampang cemas Chanyeol yang seperti pria bodoh, baru kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan ke ujung lorong. Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang, didepan sebuah pintu besar dengan kombinasi angka yang rumit dan speaker sangat kecil guna mengkonfirmasi suara seseorang layaknya password tertentu. Luhan sangat cemas, namun Lay meyakinkannya untuk tetap membuka pintu itu setelah sampai. Pria itu menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa karna ada dirinya yang sudah memanipulasi semua keamanan itu. Luhan mengelus dadanya, mencoba meredam gemuruh jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Dia menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut, dan secara otomatis pintunya terbuka. Kini dia hanya perlu berlari ke sebuah pintu kecil berwarna merah didekat persimpangan lorong dan masuk kesana. Lay bilang, setelah itu dia akan menemukan sepasang sepatu terbang yang akan membawanya pergi kesebuah tempat.

Luhan pun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Pakaian putih berbentuk terusan yang melekat ditubuhnya nampak berkibar ketika ia berlari. Bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun disana yang melihatnya, jika tidak maka habislah dia. Kemungkinan dirinya mendekam disini lebih lama akan semakin lebar.

Dan disanalah letak sepatu itu berada. Nampak mencolok dengan warna merah menyala. Dia dengan cepat menaiki sepatu tersebut, sedikit merintih ketika sebuah sengat aneh mencengkram kedua kakinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Luhan sempat memekik, namun dengan cepat kembali membungkam mulutnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Hanya sebentar lagi hingga dia bisa kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun. Ini semua demi pria itu, sosok yang sangat Luhan rindukan siang dan malam. Oh Sehun, keparat miliknya.

* * *

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?!" Sehun membentak sekitar sepuluh pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia ingin sekali menembak kepala setiap pria ini dengan pena ajaibnya itu, namun dia sedang tidak dihadapkan pada situasi yang mampu untuk membunuh orang. Keberadaan Luhan yang kini ia utamakan. Bagaimana bisa keamanan disini dapat dengan mudah dibobol? Pasti orang dalam. Pasti ada pengkhianat disini.

"Kita harus mencarinya sekarang," desak Chanyeol. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan cemas.

Sehun menoleh padanya. "Dimana Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Dia masih di pesawat." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerang bagai binatang buas. Dia melempari salah seorang pria bertubuh kurus dihadapannya dengan sebuah gelas kaca yang tergeletak diatas meja disampingnya. Denyut dipelipisnya terlihat bergerak cepat. Menandakan betapa marahnya ia. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, terlebih setelah melihat tampang bodoh pria-pria dihadapannya sekarang. "Persetan! Hubungi dia sekarang dan tanyakan padanya apakah dia pernah meletakkan sebuah alat pelacak pada tubuh Luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan beralih menghubungi Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun sendiri memilih untuk menjalankan computer dihadapannya. Dengan sangat mahir pria itu memeriksa satu persatu setiap orang yang lalu-lalang dilorong tersebut. Meski pada kenyataannya tidak mudah, sistem keamanan mereka telah dibobol bahkan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Namun jangan panggil dia Oh Sehun jika dirinya tidak bisa mengambil alih sistem tersebut. Tangan Sehun bergerak sangat lincah menyentuh berbagai gambar yang terpajang dihadapannya, berulangkali dia akan memerintah si computer untuk bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat. Dia berdesis saat melihat potongan gambar yang menampilkan sesosok pria tampan yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan. Pria itu—Sehun mengenalinya sebagai Lay. Salah satu bawahan yang pernah ia pecat beberapa tahun yang lalu karna sudah melakukan kesalahan terhadap hasil kloningnya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Pasti dia ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.

"Baekhyun bilang ada." Chanyeol berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Sehun. "Dia meletakkannya di helaian rambut Luhan. Kita bisa menemukannya sekarang. Dan… Baekhyun juga meminta maaf karna baru mengingatnya. Dia terlalu panik tadi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun merapatkan mulutnya. Dia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi melacak Luhan. Hanya butuh sekitar sepuluh detik hingga sinyal dilayarnya menunjukkan keberadaan Luhan. Sehun dan semua orang yang berada disana langsung terperangah saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan kini sedang berada didekat pantai yang letaknya sangat jauh dari perusahaan. Mereka memandang Sehun penuh tanya. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan disana?

* * *

Luhan memandang takjub pada pantai dihadapannya. Sepatu itu secara otomatis mati sendiri dan terbuka. Dia berganti menghela napas dengan lega saat merasakan kakinya terbebas. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas pasir dan beralih menatap langit malam. Disini, sangat mustahil rasanya untuk tidak bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip bintang yang sangat indah. Dia tanpa sadar tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sehun yang akan ia temui sesaat lagi. Lay bilang dia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar hingga kejutan itu datang. Dan Luhan tentu tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Baru saja dia memejamkan matanya saat suara lantang seseorang membuat Luhan menoleh. Dia mengira itu suara Sehun, dia mengira sudah tiba saatnya hingga mereka bertemu. Namun nampaknya dia salah. Sangat salah ketika matanya malah menangkap tubuh tinggi Tao tak jauh darinya. Luhan menahan napas, bergetar dan malah tidak bisa bergerak barang se-centi pun. Robot itu menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan sebelum tiba-tiba melesat berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Hai Luhan."

Luhan mendadak lemas. Dia berusaha bangkit namun Tao terlebih dahulu menginjak dadanya. Luhan terbatuk, dia berusaha mengenyahkan kaki Tao, namun kaki besi itu menusuknya lebih kuat. Membuat Luhan mengerang penuh kesakitan dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Mata Luhan mulai mengabur, dia meremas segenggam pasir lalu melemparnya kewajah Tao. Tao tertawa bengis. Dia menunduk sedikit tapi tidak melepas sedikitpun kakinya. "Kau bodoh sekali, Luhan. Kau selalu mudah percaya pada orang-orang disekitarmu. Dimulai dari Sehun, Baekhyun, hingga Lay. Kau kira untuk apa mereka mempertahankanmu jika mereka tidak ingin memanfaatkan dirimu, huh?"

Sejenak dia terlihat seperti manusia. Ucapannya begitu teratur dan sedikit mengerikan. Luhan merintih kesakitan. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap Tao akan segera membebaskan tubuhnya dan dia bisa berlari. Tapi, lagi-lagi Luhan salah. Dia memang bodoh. Dia terlalu mudah mempercayai orang-orang disekitarnya. Sehun yang selalu mengatainya sampah. Baekhyun yang selalu memberikan janji palsu untuknya. Dan Lay yang dengan mentah telah menipunya. Dia idiot. Pantas saja jika Sehun membuangnya. Sekarang musnah sudah harapannya untuk melihat Sehun terakhir kali. Luhan tanpa sadar menangis kecil. Dia sesegukan karna napasnya mulai menghilang.

Ini sakit sekali. Dadanya pasti sudah lebam. Tao mengeluarkan sebuah pedang tajam dari balik pakaian ketatnya. Benda itu sempat memantulkan wajah Luhan sebelum Tao mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Robot itu tertawa sangat keras dan mulai menurunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Luhan memekik tertahan. Dia tahu inilah akhirnya.

_Siapapun tolong selamatkan aku._

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh cepat, sedangkan Luhan melirik dari ekor matanya. Dan suara ledakan dari atas tubuhnya membuat Luhan mengerang sekaligus mendesah lelah. Tao menghilang. Hancur layaknya debu. Dan Sehunlah yang melakukannya.

Luhan tertawa senang. Si keparat itu datang, meski sedikit terlambat.

* * *

Sehun memandang tajam pada serpihan debu yang kini sudah berterbangan diudara. Napasnya masih terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran keluar dari wajah dan dahinya. Dia sangat berantakan. Mantel mahalnya terlihat kusut dan tak berbentuk lagi. Sebuah pena yang dulu diinginkan Luhan, ia genggam dengan kuat. Mata nyalangnya beralih pada tubuh Luhan yang nampak terlentang diatas pasir. Sehun terpaku. Waktu tak berdetak, dan untuk sejenak jantungnya berhenti berdenyut, dia mengira Luhan sudah mati. Dia sangka kenyataan tak berpihak lagi padanya dan tidak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua salahnya pada Luhan.

Tapi dia patut tersenyum lega saat mengetahui bahwa pria mungil tersebut masih hidup. Terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang kini sedang berusaha bangkit dan kini malah balik menatap Sehun dengan senyuman. Dasar gila! Dia bahkan masih tersenyum setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya? Terbuat dari apa si Luhan ini? Dia adalah kloningan Sehun, seharusnya dia terbuat dari hati yang kejam layaknya Sehun. Tapi apa? Dia bagai malaikat cantik tanpa sayap. Memanggil-manggil Sehun untuk selalu berada didekatnya dan melindungi tubuh ringkih itu. Mendekapnya dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat.

Sehun meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Hasratnya untuk memeluk Luhan sudah diubun-ubun. Tapi kakinya tak kunjung beranjak, seolah-olah terbenam kedalam pasir. Dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri, menahan dengan kuat ucapan rindu yang hendak meloncat keluar. Sehun beralih menatap Kris yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Pergilah, Kris." Bisiknya dingin.

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Kris langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauh. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk saling bicara. Sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum hangat pada Luhan. Luhan balas tersenyum padanya, meski sejujurnya hampir seluruh fokus pria itu tersedot habis pada Sehun.

Sehun berpaling lagi pada Luhan. Tangannya terkepal erat selagi dia melangkah mendekat. Setiap langkah ia titi, setiap detik yang ia raih demi mendekati Luhan, semuanya meyakinkan Sehun pada sebuah titik kenyataan yang ia sendiri tak bisa percayai. Dia menyukai Luhan. Dia sangat menyukai pria mungil itu. Setiap napasnya mengatakan itu dengan lantang. Setiap nadinya berdenyut menyebutkan nama Luhan. Dia telah jatuh kedalam lingkaran brengsek bernama cinta. Sial. Dia pun tidak tahu apakah dia bisa keluar lagi nantinya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?" Sehun berdesis lirih. Jaraknya dan Luhan hanya terpaut setengah meter. Dari sini Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas tetesan keringat Sehun. Dari jarak sedekat ini tidak mungkin bagi Luhan untuk tidak terjerat pada ketampanan dan semua yang ada pada Sehun. Dia kembali menjadi sosok penyelamat bagi Luhan. Kembali membuatnya memaafkan Sehun meski semua kesalahan menyakitkan itu pernah membuatnya terpuruk. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini semua. Denyar aneh menyambangi setiap tubuh Luhan, dan seperti ada hasrat yang menginginkannya memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun.

Luhan merona. Dia menatap Sehun masih dengan senyuman manisnya, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disana?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkan orang lain?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kunjung menjemputku?"

"Kau benar-benar idiot. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?!" bentak Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia bergegas maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil, namun entah mengapa airmata malah menggenang disudut pelupuknya. "Karna aku tahu kau akan selalu datang untukku!" dia balas meraih ujung mantel Sehun. "Karna kau akan selalu menjadi penyelamatku! Walau kau sudah membuangku kesini, meski aku harus membencimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa Sehun! Kau—aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu." Luhan menangis keras. Dia menunduk dalam dan membiarkan genggaman di kerahnya melonggar.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Semua rasa kecewa dan pedih yang menyelimuti hatinya seakan lenyap saat dia mengetahui bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi. Bahwa kehadiran Sehun dihadapannya adalah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "Aku hampir gila. Aku putus asa dan tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Aku kira Lay tidak berbohong. Aku kira—"

Sampai batas itu Sehun mampu menahan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu sedang kerasukan apa. Biarlah dia menjadi gila untuk sesaat. Biarlah semua orang mengatainya makhluk menjijikkan yang sudah menyukai hasil kloningan layaknya Luhan. Untuk sesaat, biarkan dia menjadi makhluk berperasaan yang tidak memikirkan apapun. Dia hanya butuh pelampiasan akan rasa sakitnya ketika melihat Luhan terluka. Dia hanya ingin menjadi pria normal. Hiraukan dia! Jangan melihat padanya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat, memeluk pinggang rampingnya lalu memiringkan kepala. Mencium Luhan mungkin adalah hal terhebat dan paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan dunia jika kau sedang memeluk malaikat. Bukan saatnya menatap kenyataan jika kau bisa meraih impian.

Bibir mereka beradu dengan lembut. Menyatu dalam pagutan kelembutan sarat pemujaan. Tidak ada yang tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini. Mencium seseorang tidak akan pernah senikmat ini kecuali bersama seseorang yang kau cintai. Hanya saja mereka belum menyadari itu. Belum mengetahui perasaan macam apa yang sesungguhnya tengah menyelimuti mereka hingga kehangatan itu tetap terjaga sempurna.

Sehun terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Bagaimana tangannya yang mengencang disekitar pinggul Luhan, bagaimana gesekan hangat tubuh mereka membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Semua membuat Sehun terlena, dia sadar sekali akan hal itu. Luhan sendiri hanya mampu pasif menerima. Membiarkan lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk dan menandai setiap inchi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Menggeliat tak nyaman saat hidung mereka beradu dan hembusan napas berat itu menyapu wajahnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk leher Sehun, dan ternyata hasilnya luar biasa. Sehun menggeram liar, lalu kembali memagut bibirnya dengan gerakan paling primitive dan bergairah. Luhan bisa merasakan hatinya yang meledak, meleleh bagai sekumpulan cairan.

Dia jatuh cinta. **Mereka jatuh cinta.**

* * *

Setelah kenikmatan yang terasa bagai berabad-abad, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan menjauh. Dia terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Luhan. Pria mungil itu memilih untuk menelusupkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang mengisi penciumannya. Bahkan Sehun belum selesai meredakan jantungnya karna efek ciuman barusan, kini dia harus kembali merasakan sesak karna detakan jantungnya yang kembali meliar. Dia balas memeluk Luhan, merasakan bagaimana pasnya tubuh mereka ketika menaut satu sama lain. Menciumi bahunya yang kecil dan membiarkan hidungnya berlama-lama ditengkuk mulus Luhan.

"Ayo pergi," gumam Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku ingin pulang."

Pulang kedalam pelukan Sehun. Pulang kerumah mereka.

**Tbc**

* * *

Aku datang lagi /lambai2/

Sedikit pengumuman, buat para **yadongers** (heheh) yang sangat menantikan NC antara HUNHAN di fic ini, ada sedikit kabar menyenangkan untuk kalian. Karna rencananya hari minggu ini aku bakal ngepost NC. Yeay! /goyang itik/

Ada yang mau? /tebar senyum penuh pesona/

Oh ya, buat cuplikan next chapter yang aku taro di chap kemaren, aku gak bisa masukin semua. Terlalu panjang dan kesannya bakal ngebosenin kalo dilanjut. Cukuplah sampai disini saja hari ini. Aku juga capek bgt. Mau tidur dulu.

Entah ini alurnya kecepetan, atau terlalu lama. Aku juga gak tau. Scenario udah tersusun sejak awal, jadi sedikit sulit kalo diubah.

Untuk readers yang nanya aku line berapa, aku ini line 94. Udah cukup tua untuk nulis NC. Hahaha.

Ini aku punya account twitter baru. Monggo di follow: hunhankaisooff. Kalian bisa nanya2 disana.

Untuk semua readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, terimakasih banyak. Terlebih untuk yang mengusulkan mentranslate fic ini kedalam bhasa inggris (**Kiela Yue**), jujur fic ini enggak sebagus itu kok. Masih terlalu banyak kekurangan yang ada disana-sini. Jadi yeaaah gitu. Hehe. /nyengir lagi/

Dan untuk **Ohaayou, **panggil aku noona. NOONA! Not HYUNG. /cubit gemes/

Oke.

**Review dong bebz.**

**Entar aku kasi NC yang hot loh.**

/dicekek/

sampai jumpah hari mingguuuu~

Ps : Aku bahkan gak sanggup buat baca ulang fic ini. Kalo ada kesalahan dan keanehan mohon dikoreksi dan dikatakan aja secara langsung ya ^^. Jangan sungkan2.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**BGM :**

EXO – Into Your World (Korean Version)

(gak wajib sih. Tapi mungkin lebih terasa kalo bacanya sambil denger lagu itu)

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki eonni** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, NC yang dinantikan pun tiba. Muahaha. Semoga para yadongers suka ya. Tapi, NC-nya dibagian akhir loh.

Dan disini Sehun bener-bener udah berubah. Kita bisa lihat bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menyayangi seseorang dari chap ini.

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

"Disini tidak menyenangkan," Luhan memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Matanya menatap lurus kearah pantai sambil sesekali memainkan pasir lembut yang serasa menggelitik kaki. Dia lalu beralih memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dan menyandarkan dagunya disana. Sesekali dia akan melirik Sehun yang kini sedang berbaring malas sambil menatap langit malam. Pria itu tidak berbicara sejak tadi, seakan-akan ingin membebaskan Luhan bercerita apapun padanya. "Setiap pagi aku akan dipaksa bangun dan dimasukkan kedalam ruang aneh yang bau," lanjut Luhan lagi. Dia menghela napas saat Sehun hanya menyahutnya dengan sebuah gumaman singkat.

"Lalu mereka akan memberikanku sebuah obat hingga aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan tertidur." Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Dia memandang hamparan laut dihadapannya dengan sendu. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit ke belakang. Saat-saat Tao ingin membunuhnya dengan sebuah pedang panjang yang menakutkan. Bahkan rasa sakit didadanya belum sembuh benar. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan hingga robot itu selalu berusaha menyakitinya? Dia salah apa? Pikiran itu membuat Luhan bergidik.

Menyadari Luhan yang kini terdiam, Sehun pun memutuskan bangkit dari tidurnya, dia memegang lengan Luhan dengan lembut. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh padanya, dia tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser demi mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan sangat lama, seakan-akan Luhan akan menghilang jika dia mengedip sekali saja. Luhan sangat cantik dan indah. Jika saja dia memiliki sayap dibelakang tubuhnya, Sehun pasti mengira dia adalah malaikat.

Luhan mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Cih, seperti kau mendengarkan saja."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia beralih mengusap surai kecokelatan itu dengan sayang. "Tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu," bisiknya pelan. Suara debur ombak terdengar sangat keras, namun meski begitu Luhan tetap bisa menangkap suara Sehun dengan jelas. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas.

"Kau hanya menyahutku dengan gumaman."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Bukan berarti aku tidak mendengarkanmu."

Luhan mendengus tak suka, "Setidaknya kau cukup mengatakan 'ya', 'tidak' atau 'oh'. Aku seperti berbicara dengan dinding." Tukasnya jengkel.

"Jadi kau merajuk?" dia menyeringai nakal.

Luhan terpaku. Dia memalingkan muka sambil mengumpat pelan. Sial, Sehun sangat pintar membolak-balikkan kata. "Tidak," elaknya malu.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Hmm. Begitu ya." Ejek Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku!" gertak Luhan. Dia menepis tangan Sehun yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

Sehun terbahak. Ini menyenangkan sekali, bisa menggoda Luhan dan tertawa bersamanya. Hati Sehun serasa menghangat dan rasa bahagia begitu membuncah setiap kali dia berinteraksi dengan Luhan. "Jangan marah." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Kau menyebalkan," desis Luhan.

Sehun kembali menyeringai. "Tapi walaupun aku menyebalkan, kau tetap merindukanku kan?" dia mencolek sedikit bahu Luhan.

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun sejenak. Lalu kembali memalingkan muka, wajahnya merona hebat. Dia tentu saja merindukan Sehun, tapi bukan berarti pria itu harus menggodanya terus menerus. "Benar. Aku memang merindukanmu." Sahutnya masih sedikit sebal.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Yeah, aku sudah tahu kok."

Luhan menggigit bibir. Mendadak dia teringat sesuatu. Kata-kata Baekhyun terus terdengar didalam kepalanya. Luhan berpaling lagi menatap Sehun. Pria itu masih menyunggingkan senyum dan sekarang sedang melihat kearah langit. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun tersenyum selebar dan setampan itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekat. Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan menariknya perlahan.

Sehun yang saat itu belum menyadari pergerakan Luhan hanya mampu terkesiap. Dia melotot tak percaya dan jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Luhan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut hingga Sehun berpikir kini kakinya telah melembek layaknya pudding. Dia bahkan adalah pria dewasa yang sudah berpengalaman, namun entah mengapa gerakan polos dari bibir yang kini sedang mengecup pipinya membuat dunia nampak berputar. Sehun tak kuat lagi, dia memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa detik yang begitu mendebarkan, Luhan pun akhirnya menjauhkan diri. Dia tersenyum sangat manis dan hati Sehun serasa diremas-remas. "Baekhyun bilang kalau aku merindukanmu, aku harus melakukan itu," dia berbisik lirih. Sehun bersumpah bisa melihat cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari matanya. Jarak mereka sungguh dekat, sangat pas untuk mengulang ciuman seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Benarkah?" Mungkin dia bisa menambah gaji Baekhyun nanti.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau tidak suka?"

Yang benar saja, Sehun tentu sangat menyukainya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan jejak bibir Luhan yang tertinggal dipipinya. "Menurutmu?"

Luhan menghela napas berlebihan. "Tentu saja kau menyukainya."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin?" dia mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka hingga Luhan harus menahan napas. Luhan menatapnya tajam, dia mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Kau bahkan memejamkan matamu." Geramnya.

"Well, sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika kau tidak hanya mencium pipiku."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi, dan Luhan pun tidak mampu protes. Wajahnya ditarik dengan paksa dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. Ini sungguh gila, pikir Luhan. Rasanya bahkan beribu kali lebih hebat daripada ciuman pertama mereka. Sehun memagut bibirnya dengan gemas dan memeluknya sungguh erat. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari menikmati bibir Luhan, menariknya lebih dekat dan membawa Luhan kedalam pangkuannya. Lidahnya terus menggoda sensual, memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya sedikit. Luhan pun menurut, dia meremas pundak Sehun dan berjengit ketika merasakan benda tak bertulang itu menggoda seluruh isi mulutnya. Kepalanya terdongak dan kakinya tanpa sadar melingkar di pinggang Sehun, membuat pria yang satunya lagi menggeram frustasi karna gerakan itu. Sehun membelai punggungnya dengan lembut. Menumpahkan semua perasaanya dalam setiap pagutan yang ia beri.

"Se—Sehun," lirih Luhan. Dia ingin menarik napas, namun Sehun tak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun.

Sehun bergumam tak jelas, terlalu sibuk dan sedikit tuli untuk menggubris Luhan. Tangannya dengan nakal meremas pinggul Luhan dan pria mungil itu hanya bisa melenguh pelan.

"Oh sial! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sebuah pekikan histeris seolah menghempas Sehun begitu kuat. Dia terdiam, bibirnya dan bibir Luhan masih menyatu, namun matanya masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas sesosok pria yang kini berdiri dibelakang mereka. Byun Baekhyun, kau memang pengacau!

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya. Sebelum itu dia sempat berbisik pada Luhan, "Aku baru ingat. Kau belum menjelaskan apapun mengenai hilangnya dirimu tadi. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Dia melumat sejenak bibir basah yang sedikit terbuka itu dan menjauhkan diri.

Luhan terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah malu dan dengan cepat pria tersebut langsung turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Hai Baekhyun," sapa Sehun malas-malasan.

"Nampaknya kalian sangat akrab, huh?"

Sehun mendengus, "Tentu saja." dia membantu Luhan berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya. "Sekarang aku menyukainya," lanjutnya santai.

"Kau yakin Oh Sehun? Cepat sekali kau berubah."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Bukankah yang tadi itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanmu? Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

Baekhyun merengut, "Aku memaksa Kris untuk mengantarku. Meski dia menolak, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak khawatir pada Luhan. Terlebih jika dia bersamamu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan ketika aku sampai? Kalian bahkan berciuman dengan sangat bergairah!"

Luhan merona hebat, dia meremas ujung bajunya dengan malu. Sehun mendekap bahunya, "Tenangkan dirimu, Baek."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Awas saja jika kau menyakiti hatinya lagi, Sehun. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

"Kau seperti Ibunya saja," Sehun mencibir.

Baekhyun ganti menyeringai, "Kalau begitu aku adalah Ibu yang sangat kejam."

Sehun melirik Luhan, dia berbisik ditelinga pria mungil itu. "Katakan pada Ibumu bahwa aku akan membawamu pulang."

Baekhyun mendelik, "MWO?!"

* * *

"Kau yakin akan kembali bersamanya?"

Luhan mengangguk serius. Dia tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun, sedangkan pria mungil yang satunya lagi hanya mampu mencibir.

"Kalau dia menyakitimu, kau bisa menghubungiku, arrasseo?"

Chanyeol tertawa singkat melihat tingkah tunangannya. Baekhyun nampak seperti sedang menjaga putri kesayangannya sendiri. "Sehun akan menjaganya dengan baik, Baek. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Tapi dia juga adalah orang yang plin-plan. Aku takut jika dia akan berubah pikiran dan berbalik menyakiti Luhan."

"Tidak akan." Suara berat itu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri disebelahnya, "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Lalu mengedip nakal pada pria itu. Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Apa jet kita sudah siap?" Sehun berpaling menatap Kris yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Kris mengangguk, "Sudah Tuan."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi," dia mengerling pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih merengut. "Katakan pada tunanganmu untuk tidak selalu merengut seperti itu. Dia sedang datang bulan ya?" tanyanya jahil. Chanyeol tertawa keras. Baginya, kini Sehun nampak lebih manusiawi. Dia sudah bisa bercanda meski candaannya tidak lucu sama sekali dan terkesan kaku. Tapi yeah, dia sudah berusaha.

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan padanya."

Baekhyun mendelik marah pada tunangannya. Chanyeol terkikik geli.

Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu menunduk dalam. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Baekhyun—ssi. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun adalah pria yang baik, meski sangat sedih untuk berpisah dengannya, namun Luhan lebih tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berpisah dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dia merasa tidak rela jika Luhan harus pulang bersama Sehun sekarang. Namun meski begitu, dia tidak punya pilihan. Luhan menyukai Sehun dan membutuhkan pria tersebut, hanya dengan keberadaan Sehun lah dia bisa bahagia. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya hak untuk mencegah kebahagiaan tersebut. "Yeah, sampai jumpa."

Luhan melangkah pergi dengan Sehun yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia benar-benar berubah, bagaimana dia ingin menjaga Luhan ketika mereka berjalan, bagaimana mata tajamnya menatap setiap pergerakan Luhan dengan teliti. Dia sungguh berbeda, selama ini tidak ada satu hal pun yang ingin dilindunginya dimuka bumi kecuali perusahaannya yang besar itu. Sekarang bertambah lagi hal yang ingin ia lindungi, yakni Luhan. Kloningan yang dulu sangat ia benci, seseorang yang ia anggap hanya sebuah penelitian semata. Kini, tak ada lagi celah bagi Sehun untuk menyangkal perasaannya. Semua terlalu jelas. Dia menyukai pria mungil itu—tidak! _Dia mungkin sudah mencintainya._

* * *

"Kris, kau duduk dikursi yang satunya lagi saja. Biar aku yang bersama Luhan."

Kris tersenyum simpul, dia mengangguk cepat dan langsung menuruti perintah dari Tuannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa melongo heran. Kenapa Sehun selalu menempelinya seperti lintah? Meski harus Luhan akui, dia sangat menyukai berbagai interaksi yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, ingat?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berbisik dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan tersentak kaget, dia menoleh dan langsung mendapat kecupan dipipi sebagai gantinya.

Wajahnya memerah. Aih, entah sudah berapakali dirinya merona dalam beberapa jam ini. Sehun sangat suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. "Hmm," gumamnya tak jelas. Dia pun pasrah saja ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sehun hingga kini dirinya sudah terduduk didekat jendela. Sehun sendiri lebih memilih menyamankan posisinya sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyum pada Luhan.

Luhan termangu. Aneh sekali rasanya jika membandingkan perlakuan Sehun pada dirinya dulu dan sekarang. Ternyata, dibalik sikap dingin dan kejamnya selama ini, Sehun memiliki sejuta kehangatan yang mampu membuat Luhan meleleh.

Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat pun lepas landas. Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apapun ditempatnya, memilih duduk menghadap Luhan. Dia menatapnya dengan serius, sedangkan yang ditatap malah lebih memilih memejamkan mata. Lampu disekitar jok penumpang sudah dimatikan, jadi jangan salahkan Luhan jika dia merasa sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Sehun pelan. Dia memandang lama pada lekuk wajah Luhan. "Hei," panggil Sehun sambil mencolek sedikit pipinya.

Luhan mengerang gusar, dia membuka mata lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. "Apa?" tanyanya balik.

Sehun tersenyum separo, "Ceritakan padaku mengenai Lay dan proses hilangnya dirimu tadi." Bisiknya pelan. Dia tidak mau mengganggu tidur Kris yang saat ini duduk dibangku sebelah.

Luhan nampak tertegun sebentar, lalu berusaha menguasai diri kembali. Mengingat Lay sama dengan mengingat Tao. Membuatnya muak, kesal, dan sedih secara bersamaan. "Saat itu sore hari. Lay mengunjungi kamarku dan membawakan beberapa pakaian ganti untukku. Aku mengira dia adalah salah seorang pegawai diperusahaanmu. Kami berkenalan dan dia mengatakan bahwa sudah banyak kabar yang beredar tentangku. Katanya aku adalah sebuah kloningan Oh Sehun yang dibuang ke Jepang." Luhan menarik napasnya sejenak. Hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat perlakuan Sehun yang membuangnya saat itu.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan beralih memutuskan untuk mengelus pipi halus itu sejenak. "Bukankah sekarang aku sudah bersamamu? Jangan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dulu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau benar." Dia tersenyum sendu dan meremas pelan tangan kiri Sehun yang ada dipipinya.

"Lalu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Dia bilang kau akan ke Jepang malam ini. Dia menawarkanku bantuan untuk bertemu denganmu. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu?" Luhan terkekeh tanpa suara. Sementara Sehun hanya berdiam diri. Didalam hati mengutuk tingkahnya yang sangat keterlaluan itu. "Dia membantuku memanipulasi keamanan perusahaanmu dan menyuruhku masuk kesebuah pintu yang bisa membawaku keluar. Disana juga ada sepatu yang bisa membuatku terbang. Lalu aku pun sampai di pantai itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Tao menemukanku. Aku—"

"Hentikan," perintah Sehun. Dia sungguh tidak bisa mendengar lagi kelanjutan ucapan Luhan. Dia bisa merasakan kemarahan yang menumpuk-numpuk didalam otaknya. Sehun bersumpah akan menemukan siapapun dalang dibalik ini semua. "Jangan berbicara lagi."

Luhan mengerjap polos, "Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeram kesal, "Karna aku tidak suka."

Luhan beralih mengelus wajah Sehun, dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah banyak berubah."

"Karnamu. Aku berubah untukmu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun—ah." Bisik Luhan. "Sejak awal aku tahu kau akan selalu melindungiku."

Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat, lalu mendekap kepala pria itu didadanya. Dia menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Ya. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Untuk sesaat mereka terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan nampak nyaman didalam dekapan Sehun, dia akan memejamkan mata setiap kali mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang memburu. Sedangkan Sehun mulai mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumi telinga Luhan.

"Ugh…" Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun mengulum telinganya. Dia bergeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia mengusap telinga kanannya dengan gusar.

Sehun tersenyum sensual, matanya nampak menggelap dan tangannya dengan pasti menarik tengkuk Luhan mendekat. Luhan tahu benar apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, dan menurutnya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Terlebih masih ada Kris didekat mereka. Pria itu pasti terkejut jika melihat mereka berciuman. Dan Luhan akan merasa malu bukan kepalang. Baginya cukup sekali dia tertangkap basah sedang berciuman dengan Sehun.

"Tidak," Luhan mendelik sambil membekap bibir Sehun dengan tangannya.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Ada Kris."

"Dia sedang tidur," jawab Sehun bersikeras. "Ayolah," rengeknya.

Luhan menggeleng lagi, "Tidak Sehun."

Sehun merengut sebal, "Kau pelit sekali," dia menepis tangan Luhan yang bertengger dibibirnya.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Nanti kau lupa diri, Sehun."

Sehun menyeringai aneh, "Lupa diri bagaimana? Aku kan hanya mencium bibirmu, bukan menciumi seluruh tubuhmu."

"Yak!" gertak Luhan berang. Dia memukul lengan Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun meringis sakit namun meski begitu tetap terkekeh menyebalkan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, berniat menatap ke luar jendela saat kerah bajunya tidak sengaja tersingkap. Sehun terbelalak. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah lebam biru didekat tulang selangka Luhan. Dengan terburu pria itu menarik kerah Luhan mendekat. Luhan terkesiap, dia mengira Sehun akan berusaha menciumnya, namun dia mesti bungkam saat Sehun membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. A—apa yang ingin dilakukan Sehun?

Luhan berusaha menahannya, namun pria itu menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Matanya terfokus pada dada Luhan yang terbuka. Ada luka lebam cukup besar disana. Lukanya berwarna biru-keunguan dan sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Luhan yang seputih susu. Tanpa sadar rahang Sehun mengeras. Dia meraba luka itu dengan hati-hati dan Luhan meringis sebagai gantinya. Pria mungil itu memejamkan mata sambil menahan tangan kanan Sehun yang kini menjamah naik ke dada kirinya.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan takut-takut.

"Apa ini ulah Tao?" tanyanya dingin. Sangat dingin hingga serasa membekukan tulang.

Luhan mengangguk. "Benar," jawabnya pelan.

"Apakah terasa sakit jika ditekan?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Dia bersumpah bisa melihat urat-urat yang berdenyut di pelipis Sehun. Pria itu nampak sangat murka.

"Dan kau tetap membiarkanku memelukmu dengan erat meski kau kesakitan?" Matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Bukan begi—"

"Sial! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak tadi?!" bentak Sehun kehilangan kesabaran. Luhan sontak mundur dan menatapnya ketakutan. "Kau membuatku seperti pria idiot yang sudah menyakitimu, kau tahu?"

Sehun memalingkan muka, tangannya terkepal sangat erat. Dia menepis kuat tangan Luhan saat pria itu hendak menyentuh tangannya. "Jangan menyentuhku. Aku sedang sangat marah sekarang," geramnya lagi.

Luhan beringsut mundur dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela. Matanya memerah namun dia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar Sehun tidak mendengar isakannya. Kenapa hanya Sehun yang boleh marah? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan barang sedikit pun?

"Kris!" panggil Sehun keras.

Kris terlonjak kaget. Dia menatap Sehun dengan heran. Matanya nampak sedikit merah karna efek baru bangun tidur. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Cari tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Tao. Mulai dari perusahaan mana yang membuatnya hingga siapa yang memberikanku robot sial itu. Seingatku dia adalah robot pemberian seseorang saat ulang tahunku yang ke delapan."

Kris mengangguk patuh. Dia sedikit melirik pada Luhan yang kini sedang berpaling menatap jendela. Bajunya sedikit tersingkap dan ada segurat luka yang nampak disana.

"Dan tolong ambilkan obat-obatan untuk menghilangkan lebam." Perintah Sehun lagi.

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, Kris pun langsung bergegas bangkit. Dia menunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Sehun menghela napas, dia merasa bersalah karna sudah membentak Luhan tadi. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, berbagai ingatan tentang Tao yang menyakiti Luhan membuatnya sangat marah dan kesal, ditambah lagi dengan tingkah Luhan yang malah tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Dia memandang punggung Luhan dengan getir, tangannya dengan ragu ingin menyentuh bahu Luhan, namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Pria mungil itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri, wajar saja jika dia merasa marah pada Sehun. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk memandang lurus ke depan sambil menunggu kedatangan Kris.

"Ini obatnya Tuan," Kris datang tak lama kemudian. Sehun menoleh. Di tangan Kris ada beberapa salap dan sedikit es batu untuk mengobati memar Luhan. Pria itu menggumamkan 'terimakasih' lalu menyuruh Kris untuk meletakkan benda-benda tersebut diatas meja dihadapannya. Kris pun menurut, setelah semua urusannya dirasa selesai pria itu pamit hendak ke kamar kecil. Dan Sehun pun mengizinkannya.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun dengan lembut. Dia menyentuh bahu mungil itu dan mendapatkan tepisan kuat sebagai gantinya. Luhan-nya masih merajuk ternyata. "Kemarilah. Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu," ujar Sehun mencoba bersabar.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya disana, setahu Sehun hanya ada langit gelap yang membuat sakit mata, tidak menarik. "Kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun. Dia membuka sebuah salap dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh Luhan lagi, dan kini dia tidak mendapatkan penolakan dalam bentuk apapun.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu?" dengus Luhan. Dia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara, dia mendekati punggung Luhan dan mencium sekilas bahunya yang terbuka. Luhan bisa merasakan denyar aneh merambati tubuhnya dari mata kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Maafkan aku, oke?"

_Woah, kau bahkan mengucapkan maaf untuk makhluk itu Sehun._

Ini pertamakalinya Sehun mengucapkan maaf seumur hidupnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menduduki posisi sebagai orang yang bersalah, dia selalu menjadi yang paling benar dan diapun tak akan sudi mengalah pada siapapun. Namun dengan Luhan semua berbeda, kata 'maaf' itu terucap begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Luhan melirik Sehun, sedikit merasa tertarik dengan kata 'maaf' itu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf?"

Sehun menghela napas, sangat sulit membujuk Luhan. " Ya. Aku sungguh-sungguh sayang."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kalimat yang diakhiri dengan kata sayang itu membuatnya merona. Dia bisa merasakan getaran aneh yang membangkitkan bulu kuduknya dengan cepat. Terlebih Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada berat dan penuh makna.

"Kenapa?" Sehun tertawa geli, dia menarik Luhan agar menghadap padanya. Pria mungil itu tidak kuasa menolak, pikirannya kacau dan terbelah-belah. "Kau tidak suka ku panggil sayang?" tanyanya setengah menggoda.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Ya. Itu terdengar menggelikan Sehun."

"Bagaimana kalau baby saja? Aku rasa itu lebih bagus."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, nampak berpikir keras. "Aku bukan bayi," tukasnya marah. "Kau mau mengejekku karna tingkahku yang seperti bayi ya?"

Sehun terbahak keras. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan salap ditangannya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Tidak," dia menggeleng cepat, meski rautnya masih terlihat geli. "Maksudku bukan begitu."

"Aku membencimu. Berikan padaku obat itu. Aku akan mengobati diriku sendiri." Dia menarik paksa obat yang ada ditangan Sehun, namun Sehun langsung berusaha menjauhkan benda tersebut dari jangkauan tangan Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengobatimu."

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan terbawa emosi.

"Woah, kau bahkan berani membentakku heh?" Sehun mendelik tidak terima. "Duduk saja disitu dan biarkan aku mengobatimu. Jika kau tidak menurut, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku menurunkanmu sekarang."

"Mwo?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi kita sedang berada di pesawat." Ujarnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun setega itu padanya?

"Kau bisa pakai parasut baby."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu parasut?"

"Parasut adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatmu terbang dilangit dan mendarat secara tidak elit ditanah. Biasanya bokongmu akan memar jika kau mendarat dengan sangat keras. Dan untuk pemula sepertimu, biasanya kalian akan jatuh tenggelam di laut dan mati." Sehun menggerakkan sebelah tangannya didekat leher, seolah-olah sedang memotongnya. "Kau mengerti?"

"Kau tidak sejahat itu." balas Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menyuruh Kris untuk ikut terjun bersamamu." Sahutnya santai.

"Yak! Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa Kris juga? Memang dia salah apa?" pekik Luhan tak habis pikir.

Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya diatas dagu, sok berpikir keras. "Karna Kris adalah temanmu. Dan teman dari musuhku adalah musuhku juga. Kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah itu?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia menyunggingkan senyum remeh. "Jadi aku adalah musuhmu, eoh?"

Sehun berdecak kagum, dia mengacak gemas rambut Luhan. "Woah. Ternyata kau memang pintar berdebat, huh?"

Ini menyenangkan sekali. Perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang mereka lontarkan seakan meringankan beban kemarahan yang sempat melanda Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Luhan melakukannya?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Luhan." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan mendelik, "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa. Aish, kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku saja sih?" ujarnya setengah jengkel.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan waspada, "Jadi kau tidak akan membuangku dari atas pesawat?"

Sehun tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Ini sungguh gila, harinya terasa sangat berarti jika bersama Luhan. Untuk pertamakali selama ia bernapas, Sehun bisa tersenyum selebar ini. Banyak orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu kaku. Dia sangat pendiam, tertutup, dan dingin. Hanya Luhan yang mampu membuatnya terlihat lebih manusiawi layaknya sekarang. "Asalkan kau membiarkanku mengobati lukamu."

Luhan pada akhirnya menyerah. Dia mengangguk dan Sehun langsung memulai proses pengobatannya. Biarlah, lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu paham bagaimana menggunakan obat tersebut. "Pelan-pelan," Luhan meringis saat rasa dingin menyapu permukaan kulit dadanya. Dia meremas pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun berdesis, seakan-akan ikut merasakan nyeri ditubuhnya. "Sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kalau aku bilang tidak berarti aku sedang berbohong."

Sehun menyeringai, "Ternyata kau sangat cerewet baby." Godanya lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku bayi, Sehun." dia sedikit merintih saat luka lebamnya tidak sengaja tertekan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menggumamkan maaf, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Bagaimana dengan Lulu?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia nampak serius.

Luhan bergidik ngeri, "Eww," dia mendengus jijik. "Itu mengerikan, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Dia bisa melihat rona merah samar yang menghiasi pipi mulus si mungil itu. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa Luhan. Sama sepertiku." Kini leher Luhan lah yang ia jadikan sasaran hidung dan bibirnya. Dia menyesap leher jenjang itu sambil terus mengusap dada Luhan.

"Ahh.." desahan Luhan lolos begitu saja saat Sehun menjilati daerah sensitifnya tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengobatimu," gumam Sehun sambil menggigit gemas bahu Luhan.

"Tapi yang terluka kan dadaku," bisik Luhan tertahan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya mendadak gelap dan Luhan merinding bukan main. "Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya didadamu juga?"

"Tidak," sergah Luhan cepat-cepat. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Menjauh dariku." Rengut Luhan tak terima. Dia mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh, namun tubuh itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Pria itu bahkan nyaris menindih Luhan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menciummu sekali lagi." pinta Sehun. Dia sungguh tidak tahan jika hanya harus memandangi bibir manis itu. Rasanya seperti candu, membuat Sehun ingin lagi dan lagi.

Luhan mendengus, "Tidak."

Sehun mencibir, "Tidak berarti iya. Terimakasih karna mengizinkanku."

"Ap—"

Luhan tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karna tiba-tiba saja bibir Sehun sudah meraup bibirnya penuh-penuh. Dia meronta, memiringkan wajahnya agar terlepas dari Sehun namun malah digunakan pria tersebut sebagai kesempatan memasukkan lidahnya yang lincah. Luhan mendesah tertahan, mustahil untuk mengingkari kenikmatan yang tengah ia landa. Pria mungil itu tanpa sadar membiarkan tangannya mengalung dileher Sehun. Meremas tengkuknya dengan perlahan. Sehun melumatnya tanpa ampun, menjilati seluruh isi mulutnya dengan sensual. Lelehan saliva nampak muncul dari sudut bibir Luhan.

Bunyi klontang dari benda terjatuh menyadarkan keduanya. Baik Luhan dan Sehun terpaksa langsung melepaskan diri. Sehun merutuk sebal, sedangkan Luhan menghela napas lega. Dia dengan sedikit terburu membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut dan mengelap lelehan saliva dimulutnya.

"Bagus sekali Kris. Kau datang tepat waktu." Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selalu ada pengganggu. Aish, sebenarnya kapan sih jet sialan ini mendarat?

Kris menyengir canggung, dia menunduk berkali-kali dan menggumamkan maaf secara berulang. "Maafkan saya Tuan. Sungguh, saya minta maaf."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Aish. Sudahlah. Kembali ke tempatmu." Nada suaranya masih terdengar marah.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu meringis, dia merasa kesal sekali pada Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja suasana diantara mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Sehun pun berinisiatif ingin mengajak Luhan berbicara, "Lu—"

"Jangan berbicara padaku! Aku membencimu!" bentaknya kasar.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu mendelik pada Kris yang nampak menahan tawa. "Kau—akan ku potong gajimu. Mengerti?" bisiknya pada Kris.

"Apa?"

* * *

Luhan tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Sejak mereka masuk kedalam mobil, pria mungil itu memang tidak mau berbicara pada Sehun namun dia juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sebegitu senangkah dia? Selama ini Sehun sangat jarang pulang kerumahnya, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dikantornya demi mengurus pekerjaan. Tapi sejak kedatangan Luhan, entah mengapa rumah itu kini benar-benar memiliki arti sebagai rumah sungguhan baginya. Hangat dan membuatnya betah. Sehun pun mau tak mau ikut tertular dengan senyuman manis Luhan.

"Kau senang sekali nampaknya."

Luhan mengangguk sekilas. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di garasi mewah Sehun. Pria mungil itu langsung melompat turun tepat sesaat setelah mesin mobil dimatikan. Dia nampak sangat bersemangat ketika harus berlari menuju pintu utama. Tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang kini mesti direpotkan dengan kehadiran boneka rusa sebesar manusia di jok belakang mobilnya. Dia mengumpat sebal, jika bukan karna Luhan yang menyukai boneka ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kris memberikannya pada Luhan. Sial, dia akan memotong gaji Kris dua kali lipat nanti. "Yak!" panggil Sehun keras-keras.

Luhan menoleh padanya sejenak, dia mengedikkan dagunya heran, "Apa?"

"Setidaknya kau bawa boneka sialanmu ini." geram Sehun sambil menyeret boneka itu dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Aku masih sakit, Hunnie. Tolong bawakan untukku ya?" pintanya sok imut.

Sehun mendengus, "Kau lihat saja, aku akan mematahkan leher boneka ini nanti."

"YAK!" Luhan berlari tergopoh-gopoh pada Sehun dan merampas bonekanya dengan cepat. "Nappeun." Gertaknya berang.

"MWOYA?" Sehun melotot tak terima. Dia memegang tengkuknya dan menampilkan mimik tak percaya yang dibuat-buat. "Untung saja aku menyukaimu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja lehermu yang akan ku patahkan."

Luhan menyeringai, "Kau tidak akan tega."

"Untuk setan kecil sepertimu aku pasti tega." Sahutnya tak mau kalah.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Baekhyun." Ancamnya berapi-api. Tapi Sehun bukanlah pria bodoh yang bisa termakan dengan bualan kecil Luhan. Lagipula dia tidak takut pada Baekhyun si pendek tapi sok keren itu.

"Cobalah kalau kau berani. Kau pun tahu jika Baekhyun lebih takut padaku daripada memilih untuk melindungimu."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kau bahkan tidak memakan lima hari karna sangat merindukanku, ingat?" ejek Sehun.

Luhan bergerak maju dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan bonekanya yang super besar. Sehun tak sempat mengelak dan membiarkan Luhan memukulnya. "Aish, mau sampai kapan kita disini?" Sehun pun terpaksa meraih pinggang Luhan dan meletakkannya diatas bahu—seperti sedang menggendong beras. Luhan berteriak kaget. Dia beralih memukul punggung Sehun dengan beringas.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Sehun tertawa riang, "Aku juga menyayangimu, baby."

"YAK!"

* * *

Luhan berlari dengan cepat begitu mereka sampai didalam rumah. Sebelumnya dia sempat menggigit tangan Sehun dan menjulurkan lidah sebelum menghilang di sebuah lorong yang membawanya kedalam kamar yang biasa ia tempati. Sehun ingin sekali berteriak marah, namun teriakannya justru teredam dengan tawa saat melihat punggung mungil Luhan yang berlari dengan gesit layaknya rusa. Dia tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak berbahagia sekarang. Luhan sudah kembali dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karnanya.

Sehun pun bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Dia baru saja akan berganti pakaian ketika teriakan nyaring Luhan membuatnya terperangah. Sehun hilang akal, dengan bagian atasan yang tidak tertutupi apapun dia berlari cepat menuju kamar Luhan. Dia bahkan hampir terjungkal saat berbelok di persimpangan lorong. Dia mengira terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, mengingat tingkahnya yang sangat ceroboh itu. Tapi dia terpaksa harus menelan kembali bongkahan kekhawatiran itu saat melihat Luhan masih baik-baik saja didalam kamarnya. Dia berdiri disisi tempat tidur sambil mengerutkan bibirnya. Apa Sehun salah dengar?

Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Kau mengganti tempat tidurku?" dia menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

Sehun mengangguk, merasa sedikit heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan bersedekap tangan, wajahnya menampilkan raut benci yang sangat kentara. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat manja. "Kenapa kau menggantinya?" tanyanya tak terima. "Aku sangat menyukai tempat tidur itu."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. Dia melangkah masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Luhan. "Tempat tidur ini juga bagus. Aku membelinya mahal-mahal!"

"Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman."

Bocah itu membuat Sehun terperangah. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tempat tidur itu sudah tidak ada lagi!"

Sejujurnya Sehun membuang tempat tidur itu karna dia tidak sanggup mencium aroma tubuh Luhan yang memenuhi kamar tersebut setelah ia meninggalkan Luhan disana.

"Aku tidak mau tidur jika bukan diatas ranjang itu!" Luhan bersikeras.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur di galaxy room saja? Kau bisa mengatur pemandangan sesukamu disana." Tawar Sehun baik-baik.

Luhan menggeleng, "Disana terlalu luas. Aku tidak berani."

Sehun memejamkan mata, berdoa semoga Tuhan masih memberikannya kesabaran. "Bagaimana kalau tidur dikamarku saja?"

Luhan terlihat ragu sejenak, "Baekhyun bilang, dua pria dewasa tidak boleh tidur bersama. Nanti akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Tuturnya tegas.

Sehun bisa merasakan denyut dikepalanya yang bergerak cepat. "Persetan untuk Baekhyunmu! Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah. Kau bisa tidur dimanapun yang kau mau!" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak bergegas pergi ketika Luhan mendahului langkahnya.

"Oke, baiklah."

Jadilah malam itu mereka tidur bersama. Meski tidak terjadi apapun disana—Luhan memaksa agar meletakkan guling sebagai pembatas diantara mereka berdua untuk berjaga-jaga—setidaknya Sehun tetap merasa senang karna bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebelum terlelap. _Cintanya sudah sejauh itu, dan dia bahkan baru menyadarinya_.

* * *

Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan si mungil itu seorang diri dirumah, namun dia tidak punya pilihan. Beberapa klien utama yang sempat mengeluh tentang hasil kloningan mereka mengajak Sehun makan malam dan dia tidak kuasa menolak.

Saat dia menginjakkan kakinya kembali dirumah, Sehun langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres. Suasana rumah terlalu sepi dan hal tersebut mengundang rasa curiganya. Dia takut jika Luhan terluka lagi seperti dulu. Namun sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir saat melihat sosok Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu galaxy room. Pria mungil itu tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Sehun.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk lega. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Dia mendekati Luhan dan memeriksa kondisinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan balas mengangguk, "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan. Ayo."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Apa?"

Luhan berdecak, "Ini kejutan. Makanya kau harus ikut aku." Dia menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya masuk kedalam galaxy room.

Kejutan apa yang akan ditunjukkan Luhan-nya?

* * *

Sehun tercengang. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak dia membangun galaxy room dirumahnya, namun dia tidak pernah melihat yang satu ini. Disampingnya ada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lebar, memamerkan hasil karyanya dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak sengaja menekan dua tombol sekaligus, dan hasilnya seperti ini." Gumam Luhan.

Sehun mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, "Kau pintar sekali, Luhan."

"Tentu saja."

Sebuah hamparan rumput hijau terpampang luas dihadapan keduanya. Ditengah-tengah hamparan tersebut ada sebuah danau berukuran sedang dengan air jernih yang mengisinya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ada sebuah bangunan lain yang terdapat ditengah-tengah danau. Bangunan itu berukuran cukup sedang dan memiliki empat pilar sebagai penyangganya. Keempat pilar tersebut berwarna putih pekat dengan berbagai ukiran seni Eropa yang sangat kentara, sedangkan untuk keseluruhan bangunan tersebut, warna biru muda nampak begitu mendominasi. Atapnya berbentuk kubah, dan terkesan luar biasa megah. Ada juga sebuah jembatan melengkung yang sangat cantik dipinggiran danau yang bertugas untuk menghubungkan sisi pinggiran danau dengan bangunan tersebut.

Sehun bergumam pelan, "Ayo kita kesana."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai meraih jemari Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan. Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju bangunan tersebut.

Sesekali keduanya akan mendecak kagum saat melihat berbagai ikan yang berenang-renang didalam danau. "Ini sungguh hebat." Bisik Sehun.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?"

"Aku lebih sering melihat bintang jika kesini."

"Kau lihat," Luhan menunjuk keatas langit. "Disini juga ada bintang." Ujarnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai, Luhan harus memekik heboh saat melihat ranjang cantik yang ada didalam bangunan tersebut. Dia langsung menghempaskan dirinya disana dan memanggil Sehun yang nampak tertegun di depan pintu. "Ayo kemari," panggilnya ceria. Dia tersenyum manis, tanpa sadar telah memancing sebuah monster didalam tubuh Sehun untuk bangkit.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk bersandar disalah satu pilar. "Kau yakin?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Well, aku harap kau tidak menyesal."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti sama sekali arah pembicaraan mereka. "Maksu—"

Dan dia terpaksa bungkam saat Sehun tiba saja-saja menindih tubuh mungilnya. Pria itu tercengang-cengang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat didepan dada, mencoba membatasi tautan tubuhnya dan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal sekarang?" bisik Sehun jahil.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sehun membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, setiap gerakannya membuat Luhan terpejam. "Jawablah," bisiknya lagi, kali ini diselingi sebuah gesekan lembut di selangkangan mereka.

"A—pa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, napasnya beradu dengan napas Luhan. Menghasilkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Dia sangat jujur ketika mengatakannya. Dia memang tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa, niatnya tadi adalah menggoda Luhan, namun nampaknya dia malah terjerat pada godaan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Se—ahhh.." Luhan melenguh sensual saat sebuah gigitan lembut dilehernya membuat dia terperangah. "Lepaskan aku," mohonnya.

Sehun tidak menggubris, dia mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut dan kembali menguasai lehernya. Mengiring Luhan pada sebuah cumbuan panas yang menghanyutkan. Membuatnya lupa diri. Dia menggigil pelan, antara menikmati kelihaian lidah Sehun yang kini sedang menjilati lehernya dan merasakan angin malam yang menaungi ruangan itu. Luhan tidak bisa berpikir, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan dia tidak kuasa menolak saat bibir Sehun berganti memagut bibirnya dengan gerakan terlampau sensual.

"Sehun—ah.." lirih Luhan saat Sehun memasukkan lidahnya. Ini sungguh berbeda, tidak seperti ciuman-ciuman yang mereka bagi sebelumnya, dia tahu bahwa ciuman ini akan menjadi pembuka dan penggiring keduanya dalam sebuah bentuk hubungan yang lebih intim dan panas.

Sehun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, terlalu larut dalam setiap kenikmatan yang dia raih dari tubuh Luhan yang berada dalam kungkungannya. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman, dia berdesis saat bibir itu kembali mengecupi ceruk lehernya.

"Lepaash." Bisik Luhan diantara desah dan bisik gelisahnya. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Sehun, namun pria itu malah semakin menekannya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, mata pria itu menggelap saat melihat Luhan yang terengah-engah mencari napas. "Sekarang kau menyesal?"

Luhan mengerang saat Sehun dengan sengaja meremas sebelah bokongnya. Dia memegang kuat lengan berotot Sehun sambil terus menyebutkan nama pria tersebut. "Sehunn."

"Jawab aku, Luhan." Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan. Bibirnya bergerak lincah menciumi wajah Luhan yang entah sejak kapan telah berpeluh.

"Benar. Aku menyesal." Sahutnya pelan. Dia menggeliat saat Sehun beralih menggigit pelan tulang selangkanya.

"Tapi aku tidak." Dan cumbuan itu berlanjut ke ronde yang lebih panas.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, tubuh keduanya sudah tidak terbalut apapun lagi. Mereka saling membelit dalam tarian gariah yang mematikan. Sehun mendesah pelan saat merasakan bagaimana tekstur halus tubuh Luhan dibawah telapak tangannya. Dimulai dari dada pria itu, perutnya yang kencang, hingga ke bagian selangkangan. Sehun sudah berada didalam kondisi yang benar-benar tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Tubuh berpeluh Luhan yang bergerak dibawahnya membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Sehun kian membesar dan mengeras. Dia terangsang. Sangat terangsang terlebih setelah Luhan membalas ciuman yang ia berikan. Tangannya dengan berani mengusap junior Luhan yang telah mengeluarkan precum.

Luhan mengerang frustasi namun mulut Sehun dengan cepat membungkamnya. Milik Sehun yang mengeras terasa menusuk-nusuk paha Luhan. Ciuman itu sungguh sangat memabukkan, lidah Sehun terus saja mengoyak dan mengobrak-abrik semua yang berada didalamnya. Selagi dia mencium Luhan, tangan kanan Sehun yang menganggur bergerak menggoda putting Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhh.." Luhan menjerit tertahan saat Sehun beralih menghisap dadanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala saat kenikmatan itu menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Tangan kiri Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dengan kuat, seolah-olah menyalurkan semua rasa nikmatnya disana. Sedangkan kedua kakinya mengurung Sehun agar semakin merapat. Mereka berdesis ketika kedua junior tersebut beradu. Sehun semakin tidak sabar.

"Kau nikmat." Puji Sehun. Entah dia tulus atau tidak, Luhan juga tak mau peduli. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Sehun memberikannya kenikmatan yang membuat semua hal dimata Luhan mengabur.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," Sehun berbisik lirih tepat didepan wajah Luhan. Dia merunduk lagi, mencium sekilas bibir yang terbuka itu dan mulai bergerak semakin ke bawah. Luhan terbelalak, dia menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku dan memandang Sehun tak berkedip. Napasnya tertahan dan dia langsung memekik saat merasakan kehangatan dan sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti bagian pribadinya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kepala Sehun namun dia tidak kunjung bisa. Kepalanya akan selalu terhempas lagi keatas bantal dan dia hanya mampu mengerangkan nama Sehun semakin kuat disetiap hisapannya.

"Ku mohon," dia pun sejujurnya bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia mohon. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah saat hisapan Sehun dibawah sana semakin menguat dan menggoda. Pria itu menjilatinya dengan indah, seolah-olah dia memang menginginkannya sejak dulu.

"Se—hun. Ah…ohh.." Luhan memejamkan mata. Pinggulnya bergerak tak tentu arah dan semuanya seakan memutih. Sesuatu dibawah perutnya terasa mengencang dan sedikit geli, hingga ia merasa benar-benar tidak tahan dan menyemburkan seluruh spermanya. Dia mendesah keras, tubuhnya terkulai lemas saat juniornya menumpahkan seluruh cairan itu didalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengan cairan tersebut, sperma Luhan terasa begitu manis dan gurih, dia menelannya secara sukarela. Dengan sigap pria itu menaikkan tubuhnya lagi, mencari-cari bibir Luhan dan membagi cairannya dalam pagutan yang lebih panas dan membangkitkan gairah.

"Bangun," perintah Sehun. Ada sedikit getaran didalam suaranya, mungkin karna efek terlalu terangsang. Dia membantu Luhan agar duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur dan kembali menindihnya sejenak. Junior Sehun semakin mengeras ketika melihat raut pasrah Luhan. Pria itu pun lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan, menyuruhnya berlutut, hingga kini punggung si mungil itulah yang menjadi sasaran bibir empuknya. Dia memejamkan ketika merasakan aroma tubuh Luhan yang membangkitkan hasratnya. Tangannya meremas gemas junior Luhan yang sempat terkulai. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Pasrah saja saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat keras menyentuh bokongnya.

"Luhan, ini demi kau juga. Jadi tahan sebentar, oke?"

Luhan menggerung tak paham, namun meski begitu dia tetap mengangguk.

"Hisap." Sehun memberikan sebuah telunjuknya pada Luhan. Luhan menghisapnya dengan semangat, pikirannya bagai tertutup kabut dan semua perintah Sehun seakan menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak harus dituruti.

Sehun sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan hisapan Luhan pada jarinya, dengan sengaja dia menggesekkan juniornya di bokong Luhan. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu beralih menuntun jarinya masuk kedalam lubang anal Luhan yang sudah berkedut-kedut meminta perhatian. Jantungnya berdebar ketika memaksakan jari tersebut masuk.

"Uh…" Luhan merintih sakit saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kini sedang memaksa menembus lubangnya. Dia menggeleng tak kuat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun. Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari rasa sakitnya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang serta sedikit remasan di juniornya yang mulai menegang. Luhan mendesah penuh gairah, tangan kanannya berusaha menjambak rambut Sehun yang berantakn. Matanya terpejam sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak mencari kenikmatan. Ada yang aneh, awalnya memang sedikit sakit, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu entah mengapa gerakan dari jari Sehun semakin menyulut gairah Luhan.

Sangat panas, lengket, dan sempit. Sehun benar-benar hampir kehilangan kendali jika membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau juniornya yang terjepit didalam lubang itu. Ini gila. Dia sungguh sudah gila.

"Aku akan masuk, Luhan." Sehun sedikit tersengal ditelinganya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan dan menciumi bahunya yang basah oleh keringat. Lalu dengan sedikit terburu beralih mengocok sekilas juniornya.

Luhan memekik kesakitan, kali ini sesuatu yang menembusnya terasa sangat besar. Seakan-akan mampu membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Matanya berair saat merasakan benda tersebut merasuk semakin dalam. Dia bisa mendengar lenguhan napas Sehun yang bergairah. Pria itu kini memejamkan mata sambil terus memaksakan masuk juniornya. Dia bergetar merasakan nikmat. Juniornya serasa dipijat hangat oleh kontraksi lubang Luhan yang nakal.

"Uh.. Luhan." geramnya tak sabaran.

"Sakit," ringis Luhan. Dia meremas tangan Sehun yang bertengger manis diperutnya. Sehun mengangguk, dia tahu jika Luhan kesakitan tapi dia juga tidak mungkin berhenti. Jika dia tidak melanjutkan gerakannya, Luhan akan semakin merasakan sakit.

"Sabarlah, baby." Ujar Sehun menenangkan. Juniornya ia paksakan masuk lebih dalam hingga kini tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh Luhan. Akhirnya mereka bersatu, akhirnya dia bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

Luhan berteriak, sungguh. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari ini. Bahkan tendangan Tao ditubuhnya tidak lebih sakit dari pergerakan benda yang berdenyut-denyut didalam tubuhnya sekarang. "Sudah..ku bilang… untuk tidak….ahhh.. memanggilku….dengan sebutan itu." sahut Luhan terbata.

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia menggigit gemas bahu Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan tandanya. "Maaf sayang."

Luhan mendesah lagi, bokongnya serasa terbakar. Benda itu bergerak keluar masuk kedalam bokongnya, berusaha menggali kenikmatan yang dapat membuat keduanya terlena. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menggeram, pijatan dari lubang Luhan hampir-hampir membuatnya lepas kendali. Daging di selangkangannya itu semakin mengeras setiap kali dia menghujam Luhan.

"Ahhhhh…"

Sehun terbelalak, dia menemukannya. Dia menemukan prostat Luhan. "Apakah disini sayang?"

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang dia tahu adalah kenikmatan itu terasa semakin berlipat ganda setiap kali benda keras milik Sehun menabrak sesuatu didalamnya. "Entahlah.. nggh.."

"Kau sungguh luar biasa." Sehun benar-benar lepas kendali. Dia terus saja menubruk lubang Luhan tanpa kenal ampun, memejamkan mata dan berdesis saat lubang itu mengetat secara tiba-tiba. Hatinya entah mengapa penuh sesak, setiap kali dia menghantam lubang itu maka setiap kali itu pula sebuah kenyataan menyadarkannya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Tusukan pertama.

_Aku mencintaimu, baby._

Tusukan selanjutnya.

_Aku mencintaimu Luhan_.

Luhan mendesah sensual. Sehun tidak menghitung lagi setiap tusukan yang ia berikan. Pikiran dan hatinya mendadak hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan seorang.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu mengerang, tidak mampu berpikir, bahkan bernapas dengan benar pun terasa sangat sulit. "Sehun.. Ohhhh.. Anghhh…"

Dekapan otot-otot lubang Luhan membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sehun memeluknya erat, menciumi tengkuk Luhan sambil berusaha menahan laju spermanya yang tertahan. Luhan pun mulai tak sanggup, kenikmatan itu sangat membutakan. Dia hampir gila menahannya, dan dengan dorongan terakhir benda keras milik Sehun, dia pun klimaks. Cairannya sangat banyak dan tumpah ruah keatas sprai putih ranjang mereka.

Dengan napas tersengal Luhan menyandarkan dirinya pada Sehun, pria itu masih begitu kuat menghantam tubuhnya. Biarlah, Luhanpun sudah tak terlalu peduli lagi. Terserah Sehun ingin memainkan tubuhnya seperti apa. Dia hanya perlu menyalurkan kenikmatannya saja. "Ahhhhh.."

"Ssshh.. Luhann…"

_Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu._

Dan satu hentakan terakhir, dia pun meledak. Spermanya dengan deras mengaliri lubang Luhan. Berbagai bintang seakan menyelimuti pandangannya. Dia terengah. Menarik Luhan hingga mereka sama-sama terbaring nyaman diatas ranjang. Sehun mendekapnya posesif, dia mencium kening Luhan sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang meluncur disana.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun berujar pelan, namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan.

_Ternyata cintanya sudah sejauh ini. Sudah terlalu dalam._

**Tbc**

* * *

Okeh, aku tauk itu NC-nya gak banget. Tapi aku udah berusaha kok, aku malah harus ngebaca NC berulang kali biar feelnya dapet. Mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan. **Aku bukan ahlinya. **/tersipu malu/

Dan di chap ini Luhan kembali menjadi pembangkang yang manjanya gak ketulungan. Yeah, rasanya kurang seru aja gitu kalo Sehun mulu yang berkuasa, sekali-sekali biar dia lah yang ngebujuk orang. Hahaha. Sehun jadi baik banget kan? Iya dong, dia kan posesif. Sekalinya sayang sama orang, jadi kaya gitu. Mirip banget kaya aku dan Kris /hoooeek/

Dan ini full Hunhan moment plus NC-21. /nyengir imut/

Thanks buat **heeki eonnie** yang sudah memberikan ide-ide cemerlangnya termasuk untuk gaya bercinta itu . Hahaha. Hai eon. /lambai2/ Kasi saran lagi ya ntar.

Btw, aku cemburu pake bgt sama Luhan disini. Grrr.

Enak bgt dia ditusuk2 sama Sehun. sial! /digampar/

Sampai jumpa hari kamis depan.

Utk teaser aku posting di twitter aja deh ah.

Udah terlalu panjang kalo disini.

Ini dia twitternya : Hunhankaisooff

Monggo di follow.

**Review yah :3**

Selamat malam.

Ps : Aku gak sempat edit dan gak berani liat lagi. Kalo ada yang aneh, yeah maklumi aja lah ya. Kkaebsoooong!


	10. Chapter 9

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki eonni** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

NC DIAWAL CERITA YA! MOHON BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA ATAU MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, LANGSUNG BACA KEBAWAHNYA AJA.

**Happy reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

Sehun menghela napas lega. Matanya menatap langit-langit bangunan itu untuk sesaat sebelum kembali memandang sosok disebelahnya dengan serius. Pria mungil itu terlihat begitu berantakan, namun meski begitu entah mengapa setiap bulir keringat yang menetes dari dahinya membuat Luhan nampak beratus kali lebih menggoda. Sehun menelan ludah dengan berat dan tanpa pikir panjang kembali menindihnya. Tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun dengan keringat yang menempel disana-sini membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka. Dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan kejantanannya yang kembali bangun begitu bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus Luhan. Ini gila, dia bahkan baru saja berorgasme beberapa menit yang lalu, namun 'adik kecilnya' kembali meminta perhatian.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu," ujar Sehun. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan. Pria mungil itu memejamkan mata, napasnya sedikit terengah. Dia menyentuh pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan mendapatkan geraman sexy dari pria tersebut. Sehun kembali terangsang.

"Cinta?" bisik Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Luhan.

"Benar." Dia menggigit kecil kulit halus itu. Mengendus bak seekor kucing, menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang bergeliat dibawahnya. Oh damn! Kejantanan Sehun semakin menegang seiring dengan pergerakan tak nyaman yang dilakukan Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu cinta?" kini dia menggesekkan milik keduanya. Berdesis merasakan tekstur halus dari kejantanan Luhan yang seakan-akan memanggil dirinya. Bayangan saat dia menjilati dan mengulum daging tersebut membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana jika Luhan melakukan hal yang sama?

Luhan menggeleng, dia mendesah saat Sehun mengelus lengannya dengan sensual. Dia berusaha mendorong pinggang Sehun yang menempel erat dengan miliknya, namun pria itu tidak bergeser barang sedikitpun. Dia malah menciumi leher dan tulang selangka Luhan dengan beringas. Pria mungil itu sampai harus menahan napas karnanya.

"Itu artinya kau adalah milikku selamanya." Gumam Sehun tak jelas. Dia meremas dada Luhan sembari mulutnya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari tempat untuk meninggalkan jejak.

"Ahhhh.." desah Luhan saat nipplenya yang tegang terasa basah dan hangat. Lidah Sehun sangat mahir membelainya, mengulum nipple tersebut seakan-akan dia adalah bayi yang haus ASI. "Hentikannh.. Sehunnnh.. Ohhhh." Luhan terkesiap. Matanya membulat saat merasakan lubangnya dimasuki sesuatu. Dia meremas rambut Sehun begitu merasakan sensasinya. Jari Sehun sangat panjang, kokoh, dan terasa keras. Menggesek rektum Luhan dengan begitu bergairah, menusuk-nusuknya hingga dia merasa pusing dan tak mampu bernapas, menyentuh salah satu titik ternikmatnya sampai-sampai Luhan tak kuasa menahan jeritannya. Dia menggeleng kuat, meremas tengkuk Sehun yang masih sibuk menandai dadanya yang sudah kemerahan. Ini sungguh nikmat, membuat Luhan lupa diri. Pinggulnya tanpa sengaja bergerak-gerak, menggoda milik Sehun yang kini telah sekeras kayu.

"Sssh.." desah Sehun. Dia bergerak naik, sementara jarinya masih tampak sibuk keluar-masuk lubang ketat Luhan. Dia memejamkan mata saat membayangkan jika lubang itu mengisi kejantanannya. Pasti sangat sempit dan hangat. Memanjakan miliknya yang kini berdenyut-denyut tak sabar. "Kau yakin ingin berhenti?" dia memagut bibir itu dengan menggebu-gebu. Memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk dan mulai menginvasi setiap centi isi mulut Luhan. Tangannya yang lain ia gerakkan menuju bokong Luhan, meremas kedua benda kenyal tersebut dengan gerakan yang terlampau erotis.

"Ti—tidak. Ngggh…" Luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka selagi dia berusaha untuk berbicara. Pikirannya sangat kacau dan dia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Bagus. Karna aku juga tidak ingin berhenti." Pria mungil itu menggeram tertahan saat Sehun menumbuk prostatnya dengan telak. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan disini, Sehun sudah cukup bersabar diawal-awal, dan kini biarkan dia bermain sesuka hatinya.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Luhan memekik saat Sehun beringsut turun dan langsung melahap juniornya begitu saja. Lidahnya bergerak sensual menelusuri batang kemaluan Luhan yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Hidungnya dengan sengaja ia gesekkan di area twinsball Luhan yang sudah memerah. Urat-urat kecil disekitaran kejantanan pria itu terasa begitu lembut dan mengundang lidah Sehun untuk semakin menjilatnya.

Luhan tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kedua titik puasnya dimanja sedemikian rupa dan dia sungguh tidak tahan. Terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dia menjambak rambut Sehun kuat-kuat, berharap pria tersebut tidak berhenti dan terus menghisap miliknya yang mengeras. Matanya memutih saat sesuatu terasa mengumpul dibatang ereksinya. "Se—ohhh.. Sehunnnn."

Sehun bergumam pelan, getaran dari gumaman itu merambat menggoda junior Luhan. Luhan berusaha bangkit dan bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya, dan pemandangan yang ia dapat benar-benar menyulut gairahnya semakin dalam. Sehun nampak begitu senang dan semangat ketika mengulum miliknya, pria itu bahkan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Luhan mendesah kuat, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, meminta jari-jari Sehun menyodok semakin dalam.

"Ohhhh.. Nggghh.. La—lagii.."

"Sabar sayang." Bisik Sehun. Dia menyeringai saat merasakan daging itu berkedut-kedut tak teratur didalam mulutnya. Luhan benar-benar menggoda.

"Ah…. Aku…" Luhan mengerang keras. Tarikan napasnya terasa berat, pinggulnya berhenti bergerak dan pandangannya memutih untuk sejenak. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, seakan seluruh dunia menghempaskannya ke langit yang tinggi. "Sehunnnn." Dan dia klimaks, tepat didalam mulut pria itu.

* * *

"Berbalik dan lebarkan kakimu setelahnya," perintah Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya heran, setelah klimaks yang ia gapai beberapa menit yang lalu, dia merasa sangat lemas. "Untuk apa?"

Sehun menyeringai lagi, "Kau belum memanjakanku, ingat?"

Luhan beralih melihat kearah junior Sehun yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Daging tersebut nampak memerah, berurat dan sangat besar. Dia tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya, "Ba—baiklah," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Dia berbaring tengkurap dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya didalam bantal. Sesekali dia akan melirik Sehun yang kini nampak mencari posisi dibelakangnya. Kedua kakinya dengan sengaja ia lebarkan, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang sempit dan menggoda.

Sehun sendiri hanya mampu menatap lubang anal Luhan dengan tatapan terpana. Lihatlah bagaimana lubang berwarna pink itu nampak berkedut-kedut meminta perhatiannya. Seandainya Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana menggodanya lubang tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan lelehan sperma Sehun yang nampak membasahi liangnya. Oh, dia benar-benar bisa gila.

"Uhhhh.." Luhan mendesah saat tangan kokoh Sehun menggenggam bokongnya. Dia sedikit mendongak dan dengan terpaksa menaikkan pinggangnya keatas. Kedua tangan itu bergerak teratur memijat bokong Luhan, sedikit melebarkannya demi membebaskan Sehun menatap lubang tersebut. Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Dia meneguk ludah dengan kasar dan menuntun kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Matanya menggelap saat sedikit demi sedikit batangnya merangsek masuk. Ujung juniornya terasa dipijat dengan kontraksi lubang Luhan yang hangat. Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali mencoba bersabar, namun nalurinya berkata lain. Lubang itu begitu menjepit batang Sehun yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. "Aahhh." Desahnya pelan,

Luhan mencoba memejamkan mata, dia meraba tangan Sehun yang masih setia meremas bokongnya. "Sehunnnn," lirih Luhan.

"Tenanglah sayang. Ohhh." Sehun mendongak. Tarikan napasnya mulai tak sabaran dan dengan sekali hentakan dia langsung memaksakan juniornya masuk seluruhnya.

Luhan menjerit keras, lubangnya terasa begitu penuh dan sesak. Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran batang tersebut yang terasa mengganjal bokongnya. Berdenyut dan begitu keras. Menggoda dinding rektum Luhan dengan pasti. Luhan tanpa sadar mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Sehunnn. Ku mohon.." erang Luhan.

Sehun menarik napasnya. Dia meremas batang tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum menghantam lubang Luhan dengan brutal. Lututnya serasa bergetar dan pikirannya melayang. Pinggang Luhan dengan sengaja ia naikkan, sehingga posisinya kini menjadi setengah menungging. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih berlutut dibelakang Luhan. Posisi seperti ini akan memudahkannya menubruk lubang itu.

"Lu—ahhh," Sehun mengerang tertahan. Dia terus menumbuk lubang Luhan tanpa ampun, sesekali dia akan merunduk hanya untuk mengucapkan berbagai rayuan yang akan membuat Luhan merona atau sekedar mengecup bahu telanjangnya.

"Sehunnnn.. Nggghhh.. Ahhh.."

"Luhannn—"

"Lebih cepat.." bisik Luhan. Dia menoleh sejenak dan Sehun langsung meraih bibirnya penuh-penuh. Pinggangnya bergerak kuat sementara sebelah tangannya bergerak lincah menyentuh nipple Luhan.

"Mmmmhh." Lenguh Sehun saat merasakan juniornya benar-benar terhisap kedalam lubang itu. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menjilati punggung Luhan yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Ahh.. aku lelah se—sekali." Luhan tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas, dia meremas kuat pinggul Luhan dan memaksanya bergerak mengikuti irama.

Bunyi kecipak dua organ yang sedang beradu seakan menambah gairah berkali-kali lipat. Sehun hilang akal dan terus menghantam lubang sempit Luhan dengan juniornya, sedangkan Luhan sendiri lebih memilih mengikuti gerak sensual dari Sehun.

Hingga pada suatu titik mereka merasa tidak kuasa lagi. Sehun memejamkan mata, membiarkan beberapa tetes peluhnya jatuh seiring genjotannya yang tak kenal ampun, sedangkan Luhan tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Ahhhh… Ohhhh.."

"Sabarlah Luhan. Sedikit lagi." Sehun tersengal. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar akan menyerah, rasa nikmat itu berkumpul di selangkangannya dan dia tahu bahwa rasa itu akan menyapu logikanya sesaat lagi. Dan dia benar. Saat Sehun menumbuk prostatnya dengan sangat kuat, tanpa bisa dikendalikan cairan itu menyembur dari ujung kemaluannya. Luhan terengah, dia menatap cairan itu dengan sayu. Sedangkan Sehun masih begitu kuat menggenjotnya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak.." Sehun melenguh. "Nggghhh.. Ahhhhhh."

Dan sesuatu terasa begitu memenuhi lubangnya. Sangat hangat dan banyak. Membuat Luhan kelonjotan dan jatuh tengkurap diatas ranjang. Dia bisa merasakan sapuan napas berat Sehun dilehernya. Pria itu menindih Luhan dan mengecupi lehernya beberapakali. Klimaks kali ini membuat Luhan jatuh tertidur. Namun dia ingat satu hal. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." bisiknya sebelum terlelap.

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah merasa seringan ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ketika dia bangun tidur, yang akan diingatnya adalah berbagai pekerjaannya yang menumpuk bak menara pencakar langit. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ketika dia membuka mata, justru yang pertamakali diingatnya adalah bekas percintaannya dengan Luhan semalam. Tanpa sadar dia terkekeh pelan, mata nyalangnya memandang sosok Luhan yang sedang meringkuk malas didalam pelukannya seperti seekor kucing. Dia bergerak mendekat dan mendekap Luhan semakin erat. Harum rambutnya yang memabukkan membuat Sehun melamun tak jelas, dia menciumi dahi Luhan dengan lembut. Rasa sayangnya membuncah begitu saja saat menatap raut polos Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang itu dengan gerakan menenangkan—tidak ingin mengganggu Luhan sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat pertamakali mereka bertemu. Bagaimana kelakuannya pada Luhan, bagaimana dia menyakiti makhluk mungil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu, bagaimana dia berusaha memanfaatkan Luhan demi menjadikannya sebagai penelitian semata. Sehun sungguh menyesal. Dia tahu dia sudah termakan dengan omongannya sendiri, dia tidak kuasa menolak kehadiran Luhan yang seakan selalu mengobrak-abrik logikanya. Membuat dunia seorang Oh Sehun jungkir balik.

"Bau." Luhan bergumam tak jelas didada Sehun.

Pria itu merunduk, menatap Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata. "Siapa yang kau bilang bau, huh?" dia mengecup ujung hidung Luhan dengan mesra. Ternyata si kucing malas ini sudah bangun.

"Bukan kau," suara Luhan terdengar parau. Dia mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada Sehun dan memaksa menindih tubuh pria itu sembari menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Sehun. Dia lalu mengendus-endus harum tubuh pria itu disana. "Tapi seluruh ranjang ini terasa bau. Apalagi didekat kakiku." Bisiknya jengkel.

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia membiarkan Luhan berbaring diatasnya sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak nakal ke arah bokong pria mungil itu. "Maksudmu didekat sini?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia menghela napasnya dengan sedikit kesal. "Baunya aneh."

"Yeah. Tapi yang semalam itu harus ku akui adalah malam yang terbaik." Ujar Sehun. Dia mengecupi pundak Luhan dan menandai kulit mulus itu dengan bibirnya

"Tapi agak sedikit sakit."

"Tapi kau tetap suka kan?" goda Sehun. Dia menyeringai melihat Luhan tersentak.

"Sedikit."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan demi menatap wajah si mungil itu. "Yang benar saja," dengus Sehun.

Luhan merona. Dia merunduk dan mencium dahi Sehun dengan lama. "Baiklah. Aku memang menyukainya." aku Luhan setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Baguslah," Sehun tersenyum sayu. Jarinya dengan lincah mengelus pinggul Luhan yang nampak gelisah didalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, dia meremas pundak Sehun sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau," dia menolak tegas. "Nanti aku tenggelam lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan saat Luhan tenggelam dan hampir mati itu membuat Sehun terperangah. Dia mengelus pipi Luhan dengan sayang, "Ada aku yang menemanimu, baby."

Luhan tetap bersikeras menolak, dia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya namun Sehun dengan sigap menahan pinggang Luhan yang hendak bangkit. "Aku tidak mau," dia menggigit bibir dengan gusar. Bagaimana kalau dia tenggelam lagi? Dia tidak mau merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti hari itu.

"Aku akan menjagamu," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, berusaha meyakinkan si mungil itu tentang keberadaannya. "Kau tidak perlu takut."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, mata bening itu bergerak kesana kemari seperti sedang berpikir keras. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun ditempatnya, dia menunggu Luhan dengan sabar. "Bagaimana?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan memeluk Sehun lagi. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Kau berjanji akan menjagaku?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Aku bersumpah," jawabnya.

Benar, dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Luhan terluka sedikitpun. Dia akan menjaga pria itu, tidak hanya untuk hari ini, melainkan untuk selamanya.

_Karna dia adalah seorang Oh Sehun. Dia akan selalu memegang sumpahnya._

* * *

"Mmmmhhh.." Luhan melenguh kuat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik dan dihempas ke tepi kolam oleh Sehun, padahal mereka baru saja masuk kedalam sana beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu menghimpitnya, lalu bergerak menciumi wajah Luhan dengan napas memburu. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras lagi diselangkangan pria itu, menusuk-nusuk pahanya dengan kuat. Dan Luhan tahu bahwa ini bukanlah pertanda baik. "Kau bilang ingin mengajariku berenang," gumam Luhan tidak terima.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat, dengan berani dia menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pria mungil tersebut dan menjilatinya secara perlahan. Diapun tidak tahu sedang kerasukan setan apa sekarang. Gairahnya bergerak berjutakali lipat saat menatap punggung telanjang Luhan didalam air. Anggaplah dia maniak seks, tapi bukan salahnya juga jika dia berakhir menjadi seperti ini—mesum dan liar. Kalian juga patut menyalahkan Luhan karna sudah dengan lancangnya menggoda Sehun. Ouh, lihatlah pinggul rampingnya!

"Aku harus membersihkanmu dulu, Luhan." dia berucap pelan. Napasnya terasa panas dan sedikit memberat. Juniornya terasa semakin besar dan besar, terlebih ketika tanpa sengaja menggesek milik Luhan.

Luhan menautkan alisnya, mencoba mendorong dada Sehun dengan kedua tangan. "Bukankah kita bisa melakukannya sambil berenang? Maksudku—"

Sehun menggeleng sejenak, sebelah tangannya naik ke permukaan dan membelai pipi mulus Luhan. "Tidak," bisiknya penuh penekanan. Luhan terdiam, matanya mendelik waspada. "Aku yang akan membersihkanmu." Sambung Sehun lagi.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda? Aku bisa membersihkan diriku sendi—"

"Dengan mulutku." Luhan membelalak kaget. Dia bergerak tak nyaman saat merasakan milik Sehun yang menegang. "Aku akan membersihkanmu dengan mulutku." Lanjut Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah barang sedikitpun.

"Kau gila? Tidak mau! Bibirmu pasti akan bergerak kemana-mana dan aku akan—" Luhan menarik napas ketakutan. "—pasrah menerima. Lalu kau akan melakukan seperti yang semalam. Bahkan rasa sakit di bokongku masih belum sembuh benar!" dia memekik nyaris seperti perempuan.

Sehun menyeringai tampan. Dia mengelus pinggang ramping Luhan didalam air. Mendekati wajah cantik itu dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Luhan. "Jadi kau akan pasrah saja begitu?" godanya nakal. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Luhan terdiam.

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat, berusaha mundur namun tetap tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dia terkurung dalam himpitan Sehun dan tepian kolam. "Bukan begitu! Aish, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Sehun mencium pelipis Luhan sambil merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Dia sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dan mendapatkan lenguhan tertahan dari sosok mungil didalam dekapannya itu. "Itu karna kau yang membuatku hilang akal. Kau yang sudah berani menggodaku dengan tubuhmu ini. Kau yang tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirimu pada singa kelaparan layaknya aku. Aku bisa saja mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu, Luhan. Namun kau tahu, semua kenikmatan ini tidak akan sama jika aku merasakannya dengan orang lain. Karna ketika aku melakukannya denganmu, hatiku pun ikut mengambil peran didalamnya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Luhan meringis saat tiba-tiba saja juniornya digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Dia tersengal. Pandangannya kembali kabur oleh kenikmatan dunia. "Apa itu sama dengan artinya kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya polos. Dahinya mengernyit meski saat ini Sehun sedang memanjakannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria menjadi secantik dan se-menggemaskan ini?

"Benar sayang. Kau benar sekali. Nah, sekarang biarkan aku melakukannya, oke? Aku akan bergerak selembut mungkin. Aku berjanji." Rayu Sehun dengan tatapan mesum yang sangat kentara.

Luhan mau tak mau mengangguk. Dia tentu tahu bahwa Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya secepat itu. Meski dia menolak sekalipun, Sehun pada akhirnya tetap memiliki jalan untuk memaksanya agar dia bersedia.

Dan begitulah mereka mengakhiri pagi mereka saat itu. Didalam galaxy room, ditemani berbagai desahan dan erangan, dan tentunya rasa cinta yang berlimpah ruah.

_Sehun mencintainya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa meragukan itu, siapapun itu tak ada yang bisa_.

* * *

Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Bokongnya masih terasa sakit dan dia harus menyalahkan Sehun untuk semua kekacauan ini. Luhan terpaksa harus digendong oleh pria itu kemanapun dia pergi, dan pada akhirnya pria tersebut akan meminta jatah ciuman yang sangat panjang karna sudah bersedia menggendong Luhan. Dasar licik! Padahal dia yang sudah menyebabkan Luhan menjadi seperti ini, namun dia juga yang terus memanfaatkan kesempatan disetiap keadaan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Suara dingin itu membuatnya tersentak. Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan sorotan sebal. Pasti dia akan menawari Luhan sebuah gendongan lagi, lalu dia akan meraup bibir Luhan setelahnya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," tolak Luhan bahkan sebelum Sehun bertanya.

Sehun menaikkan sebuah alis, menilik gaya berjalan Luhan yang cukup aneh dipandang mata. "Kau yakin baby?"

Luhan mendengus, "Jangan panggil aku baby!" gertaknya marah. Dia berusaha berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menatap Sehun sedikitpun. Bokongnya terasa perih dan ngilu ketika dia menggerakkan kaki-kakinya. Ouh, jika tahu kenikmatan itu berganti dengan sebuah rasa sakit seperti ini, Luhan pasti sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sial!

"Untuk apa kau kesana? Bukankah dikamarmu sudah ada mesin Autochef-nya?" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Memperhatikan dengan seksama dan berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat Luhan akan terjatuh.

"Mesin dikamarku itu rusak. Makanan yang dikeluarkannya gosong semua," dia mengerucutkan bibir saat mengingat rupa makanan yang sempat dibuat mesin itu tadi.

Sehun tersenyum senang, tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide menyenangkan diotaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja?" tawarnya. Dia berjalan mendahului Luhan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan si mungil itu.

Luhan memiringkan kepala, "Diluar mana? Maksudmu dibalkon? Aish, tidak. Terlalu banyak angin disana." Dia berjalan kesamping dan mencoba melewati Sehun.

Namun Luhan lupa jika Sehun tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya penolakan. Pria itu—entah bagaimana mengatakannya—selalu menggunakan seluruh aura kekuasaannya untuk memaksa siapapun menuruti keinginannya yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan dan terkesan egois. Dia dengan pelan menarik lengan Luhan dan mendekapnya erat. "Bukan dibalkon babo—ya. Maksudku diluar itu adalah seperti berjalan-jalan. Kita makan di Manhattan saja bagaimana?"

Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri, terlebih saat ini Sehun mulai menciumi rambutnya. "Manhattan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Benar. Kau mau ikut?"

Luhan berpikir keras. Bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi pakaiannya nampak tidak pantas sama sekali. Dia hanya memiliki beberapa piyama dan kaos-kaos sederhana untuk bersantai dirumah. Manhattan itu pastilah tempat yang sangat jauh, dan dia merasa minder jika hanya berpakaian seadanya. Terlebih kini dia akan pergi bersama Sehun yang notabene memiliki kedudukan cukup tinggi dimata dunia. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa," aku Luhan terang-terangan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, mendadak tersadar bahwa dia belum pernah mengajak Luhan untuk berbelanja sama sekali. _Well_, meski harus dia akui, Luhan nampak lebih manis saat tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

_Ouh, kau begitu mesum kawan. Kau ini mencintainya atau mencintai tubuhnya saja eoh?_

"Ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengajakmu berbelanja dulu sebelum kita berangkat. Bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu kau ingin membelikanku baju baru?"

Sehun tertawa, lalu mendekap Luhan lebih erat. "Jangankan bajunya, seluruh toko itupun akan kubeli." Ujarnya menyombongkan diri. Dia sangat kaya, ingat?

Luhan mencibir, lantas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau sangat sombong." Dengusnya sembari membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku punya kriteria untuk berlaku sombong. Aku sangat kaya, kau tidak tahu?"

Luhan menghela napas. Sangat lelah berdebat dengan Sehun, namun disisi lain juga terasa menyenangkan. "Yeah, jika kesombongan itu berubah menjadi uang, mungkin kau akan semakin kaya," tukasnya setengah mengejek.

Sehun tergelak sesaat, lalu tertawa semakin keras. Luhan sangat pintar membolak-balikkan setiap kata-katanya. Dia—tanpa sadar telah memberikan Sehun sebuah kehidupan menyenangkan yang selama ini pria itu kira tak pernah ada. Bersama Luhan, Sehun merasa hidup dan bernyawa. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika pria mungil ini menghilang dari pandangannya, Sehun mungkin tak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupnya lagi. Dia memang berlebihan, namun dia pun tak bisa memungkiri jika kini Luhan telah memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupannya yang fana. Pria itu memberi Sehun sebuah alasan untuk tidak berlaku layaknya Iblis berhati dingin lagi, dia menyadarkan Sehun tentang sebuah perasaan kecil yang selama ini tersimpan jauh dan tersembunyi didalam relungnya. Tanpa Luhan, Sehun akan tetap menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sebuah kata abstrak bernama cinta itu bisa menghantam siapapun. Termasuk pria setangguh dan sehebat dirinya. Bahwa cinta bisa merusak logika manusia sejenius Oh Sehun. Bahwa cinta bukanlah sebuah hal yang memalukan untuk diakui.

"Dan aku akan memberikan kekayaanku padamu." Sahut Sehun.

Luhan mengkerut jijik dan bergidik. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan kekayaan seperti itu." gumamnya di pundak Sehun.

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi gelandangan, Luhan."

Luhan menarik kepalanya dan memandang Sehun penuh tanya. "Gelandangan?"

"Gelandangan adalah seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekayaan apapun. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa bertahan hidup jika tidak meminta-minta pada orang lain. Aku sangat bersyukur karna orang-orang seperti itu tidak ada lagi ditahun keemasan seperti sekarang. Mereka hanyalah segumpal kotoran menjijikkan yang membuat sakit mata. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karna aku menawari kekayaanku padamu, sayang." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mendelik, lantas kembali memeluk Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menolak lagi. Berikan aku semuanya dan jangan ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Menjadi gelandangan nampaknya tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Sehun mencubit pinggang Luhan dengan gemas, "Kau sangat cepat berubah. Jika aku memberikan semua kekayaanku padamu, lalu aku dapat apa?"

"Kau tentu saja memiliki aku," dia bergombal genit.

Sehun mencibir, "Err.." dia beralih menggigit pundak Luhan. "Kenapa hargamu mahal sekali?"

"Karna tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan dan kebaikan hatiku didunia ini. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karna aku mau berada disisimu," dia menatap Sehun lalu mengerling nakal setelahnya.

Sehun terkekeh geli, dasar bocah narsis!

"Baiklah," dia membuat gerakan seolah ingin muntah. "Ouh, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Luhan yang cantik dan baik hati ini. Mmmmh.." dia menjilat bibir Luhan sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu.

Luhan tampak tidak canggung ketika meladeni Sehun, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria tersebut dan tersenyum manis setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. "Aku juga beruntung karna sudah memilikimu, Oh Sehun."

_Saling memiliki saja tidak cukup. Cinta harus turut ambil peranan penting dalam hak kepemilikan tersebut. Dan mereka punya keduanya. Cinta dan rasa memiliki satu sama lain._

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun membuka pintu kerjanya dan membiarkan Luhan masuk kedalam. Sebelum pergi, dia sudah terlebih dahulu menyuruh Luhan untuk berganti pakaian dengan berbagai pilihan didalam lemarinya, sedangkan dia sendiri harus segera menghubungi Kris demi membahas beberapa masalah penting.

Luhan mengangguk, dia berjalan menuju kearah Sehun yang nampak sedikit sibuk menekan beberapa tombol yang melayang diudara—keyboard komputer.

"Kemarilah," Sehun menyuruhnya mendekat. Pria itu menepuk kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Luhan duduk disana. Luhan merona malu, dia dengan gerakan sedikit kaku mendekati Sehun dan menempatkan tubuhnya didalam pangkuan pria itu. Sehun langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan saat pria mungil tersebut duduk. Sesekali dia akan menyesap tengkuk harum Luhan dan mengelus pahanya. "Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi. Tapi aku harus ke perusahaan dulu. Ada rapat yang sangat penting yang harus aku hadiri. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, kepalanya tertunduk dan dia hanya melirik Sehun dari ujung matanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu menggeram gusar. Luhan yang sedang malu-malu seperti ini seakan memaksa hasratnya untuk bangun.

"Kita juga akan membeli pakaian untukmu dulu sebelum ke perusahaan. Kau tidak mungkin ke perusahaan dengan pakaian sesantai ini. Mereka akan menganggap remeh padamu nanti."

Luhan mengangguk saja. Toh, disini dia hanya sebagai pendamping Sehun semata. "Baiklah," jawabnya ringan.

"Dan.. Kris?" Sehun menekan sebuah tombol lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Luhan mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada layar super besar yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Jadi sejak tadi Kris sudah melihat semua interaksinya dengan Sehun? Ugh, Luhan merasa sedikit malu. Kenapa dia sampai tidak menyadarinya? Mungkin karna dia terlalu sibuk meredam dentuman di jantungnya ketimbang menyadari kehadiran Kris sejak tadi.

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, Tuan?"

"Katakan pada semua orang disana untuk menungguku sekitar satu jam lagi. Ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan si manis ini. Kau mengerti?"

Kris mengangguk lagi, dia tersenyum hangat pada Luhan yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah parah. "Saya mengerti."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu lantas menjentikkan jarinya. Layar itu secara otomatis mati sendiri. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan dan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak pria itu. "Nah, ayo kita pergi."

* * *

"Apa aku harus memakai pakaian ini?"

Luhan berdiri disana. Dengan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna soft pink yang manis juga sebuah wig indah berwarna kecokelatan dengan panjang sebatas bahu. Dia merentangkan tangan, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memelas. Bagaimanapun dia yakin jika dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengenakan gaun seperti ini. Dia memilki jenis kelamin yang sama dengan Sehun, dan Sehun tidak pernah mengenakan gaun konyol seperti Luhan sekarang. Itu berarti dia juga tidak perlu memakainya kan?

Sehun termangu. Menatap takjub pada sosok mungil Luhan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dia tentu saja tidak serius ketika menyuruh Luhan mengenakan gaun dan wig itu. Dia hanya ingin bersikap sedikit jahil lalu menertawakan Luhan karna sudah dengan patuh menuruti keinginan absurdnya. Tapi sepertinya tawa itu malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. Ini sungguh gila! Luhan bahkan nampak begitu menggoda dengan gaun wanita yang memperlihatkan kulit mulus dan harum itu. Brengsek!

_Kendalikan hasratmu, Sehun. Kau sudah tidak punya otak? Kau mau menyerangnya disini?_

"Kau tidak serius kan?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang berbalut wig. Dia sangat ingin melepas seluruh benda yang sedang melekat ditubuhnya.

Sehun menelan ludah dengan berat, dia berjalan mendekat lalu memojokkan Luhan hingga pria itu terhempas ke dinding kokoh dibelakang punggungnya. Beruntung Sehun adalah pria kaya raya yang sudah dengan sukarela menghabiskan uangnya untuk menyewa seluruh butik ini demi kenyamanan mereka, jadi Luhan tidak perlu terlalu khawatir jika ada yang memergokinya dan Sehun sekarang. "Sebaiknya kau lepas gaun ini, sayang." Sehun berdesis pelan. Dia merunduk sedikit dan mengecup pelipis Luhan dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan meremas pundak pria tersebut, berjengit saat sapuan lidah Sehun berpindah ke pipinya. Oh sial! Sehun kini malah berganti menggigiti pipi mulus Luhan.

"Ke—kenapa?" Luhan sedikit terengah. Namun didalam hati bersyukur karna Sehun tidak serius menyuruhnya berdandan layaknya seorang gadis.

"Karna aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan jika kau tetap memakainya. Kau tahu, kau nampak sangat menggairahkan dengan gaun itu." puji Sehun dengan nada serius. Dia memeluk pinggang Luhan sangat erat.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan enggan. Sehun sangat mudah tergoda akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saat dia berwujud wanita jadi-jadian layaknya sekarang. Padahal dia berdandan seperti inipun karna perintah pria itu, kini malah dia sendiri yang terpancing. "Kau mesum sekali, Oh Sehun," sergahnya malas.

Sehun tertawa serak, tawa yang cukup menakutkan dan seakan-akan menunjukkan betapa frustasinya dia sekarang. "Ini semua juga karna kau, Luhan." Dia menghela napas dileher pria manis itu. "Kau bahkan terlihat sempurna dan pantas untuk mengenakan pakaian seperti apapun."

Luhan merona, dia melenguh saat Sehun menjilati batang lehernya. "Jangan menggodaku."

"Justru kau yang sedang menggodaku, baby." Bisiknya pelan. Mata Sehun berubah sayu dan itu merupakan status siaga satu untuk Luhan. Biasanya setelah menunjukkan wajah bergairah seperti itu, Sehun akan langsung menyantapnya bagai sarapan yang sangat lezat. "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berganti pakaian sekarang? Aku benar-benar akan menyantapmu jika kau tidak—"

"Kau kira bagaimana aku akan mengganti gaun sialan ini jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu, Sehun?" dia mendesah lelah.

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia tidak melepaskan dekapannya. "Oops." Dia langsung melepaskan Luhan setelahnya. Lihatlah bagaimana pria itu bertingkah layaknya bocah kecil yang jahil! Dia bahkan dengan sengaja menunjukkan raut polos yang mana malah membuat Luhan semakin geram. "Maafkan aku nona." Dia tersenyum mengejek lalu mengecup sejenak bibir Luhan.

Luhan mendelik sebal, lantas dengan sigap menendang betis Sehun_._

"YAK!" Pria yang satunya lagi mengerang kesakitan, dia menatap Luhan tak percaya. _Well,_ sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah gerak refleks dari Luhan karna pria tersebut sudah berani menggodanya. Dan dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengaduh sehisteris itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan panik. Dia berlutut dan memegang kaki kiri Sehun yang baru saja ia tendang. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus betis Sehun yang berbalut celana panjang nan mahal. "Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau menendangku?!" serunya tak terima. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang mengelusnya dan menggerakkan tangan itu agar tidak berhenti. Sesekali dia akan meringis dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan semakin takut. "Sakit sekali," keluh Sehun dengan manja.

Luhan menggigit bibir, merasa sangat bersalah. "Apa aku menendangnya terlalu kuat?" dia berbisik lirih.

Sehun mengangguk, "Sangat kuat. Kau belajar darimana hal-hal seperti itu?" Dia meraih lengan Luhan dan memaksa pria tersebut untuk bangun dari posisinya. Sehun lalu merunduk lagi dan membersihkan kedua lutut Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Luhan takut-takut.

Senyuman Sehun mengembang begitu saja, dengan lembut ditariknya tengkuk Luhan dan didekapnya lagi sosok mungil itu. Rasanya dia akan merasa kehilangan jika tidak menyentuh Luhan barang sedetikpun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Rasanya tidak sesakit itu kok." Ujarnya menenangkan. Luhan itu sangat sensitif, bisa-bisa dia akan menangis karna merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau yakin?"

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu membiarkan bibirnya mengecup lama pada dahi si mungil tersebut. Dia—sangat menyayangi Luhan. Hatinya hampir meledak karna rasa sayang itu. "Tentu saja. Itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kau yang meninggalkanku."

Luhan ikut tersenyum, "Memangnya untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu? Kau kan sudah menjadi rumah tetapku."

_Meninggalkan Sehun sama dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dan bunuh diri bukanlah hal yang baik, bukankah begitu?_

* * *

"Selamat datang, Sehun."

Sehun berdiri enggan ditempatnya. Dia baru saja datang dan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan memuakkan dari seorang pria kurus dengan wajah menjengkelkan bernama Kim Jongdae. Seharusnya dia ingat bahwa dua tahun yang lalu, Jongdae sudah menanam sedikit saham diperusahaannya. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika pria itu kini sudah berdiri dengan santainya disamping pintu masuk ruang rapat.

Sehun tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Ini dia pria yang hampir mencelakaimu, Luhan. Lihatlah wajah ular ini baik-baik. Dia bahkan bisa memasukkan taringnya pada siapapun itu jika kita bertindak lengah. Luhan menatap tautan keduat tangan mereka dengan heran namun tidak menolak sama sekali. Dia berdiri dengan gugup dibelakang Sehun. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa Sehun menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan tentang pria ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jongdae."

Jongdae menyeringai, dia mengedikkan bahu dengan santai. "Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi beberapa kloningan yang sedang bermasalah beberapa hari ini. Justru aku yang jarang melihatmu di perusahaan. Ada apa? Kau terlalu sibuk, huh?" dia melirik Luhan dengan tatapan menusuknya.

Sehun tersenyum mengerikan, "Apa menurutmu kau pantas bertanya seperti itu pada atasanmu?"

Jongdae mencibir sinis, namun tetap mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya. "Yeah, anggap saja kau memang sangat sibuk. Siapa dia?" Jongdae menatap Luhan lamat-lamat.

Luhan menelan ludah, dia meremas ujung jasnya dengan gugup. Suara Jongdae terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah merasa pernah bertemu pria itu sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mengetahuinya?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis sambil bersedekap tangan.

Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya kurang meyakinkan.

Sehun tahu dia sedang berbohong. Dia sangat paham bahwa Jongdae adalah sosok licik yang sangat mahir memainkan peran ganda. Dan Sehun sangat penasaran sampai sejauh mana si keparat ini berani mengusiknya. Apa dia lupa seberapa besar kekuasaan Oh Sehun? Sehun sendiri tidak akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah tahu semua ulah Jongdae. Dia tahu bahwa Lay pasti adalah salah satu orang suruhannya. Begitu juga dengan Tao. Dia hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas si bedebah sial ini. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa dia ingin sekali membunuh Luhan? Bahkan sejak pria itu baru terbentuk. Apa motif Jongdae yang sesungguhnya?

"_Well_, kalau begitu kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang masuklah, aku tidak butuh ditunggui layaknya raja." Sehun menyeringai sinis, tertawa puas didalam hati saat melihat raut wajah Jongdae yang menggelap.

Jongdae tidak menjawab dan langsung berjalan masuk. Bahkan dia masih bawahan Sehun, namun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada pria itu sedikitpun. Sehun mendengus jengkel lalu berbalik menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menunduk dan nampak berpikir keras.

Sehun menyentuh dagu pria itu dengan lembut, memaksanya mendongak dan melihat langsung kedalam matanya. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menghela napas, dia menggeleng tak yakin. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar suara pria itu," ujarnya kebingungan. "Tapi aku tidak ingat kapan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun menghela napas. Tentu saja Luhan mengingat suara Jongdae. Pasti pria itulah yang sudah datang dan berusaha membunuhnya saat dia selesai di kloning. "Lupakan saja," sergah Sehun. Dia mengecup bibir manis Luhan selama beberapa detik. "Aku harus masuk dan memimpin rapat. Kau bisa ke ruanganku diujung sana. Kris sudah menunggumu dan aku sudah memberinya perintah untuk membiarkan kau masuk. Oke? Setelah itu kita akan segera makan siang di Manhattan."

Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dan menatap lama pada punggung Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Pria itu sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya, dan hal tersebut jujur saja membuat Luhan berdebar bukan main. Sehun sangat perhatian dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan citra buruknya selama ini.

Luhan menatap lorong megah itu dengan kagum. Seluruh desainnya nampak mahal dan berkelas. Sehun pasti mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat banyak untuk sekedar membuat gedung pencakar langit ini. Dia berjalan ringan menuju sebuah pintu megah yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki Sehun, tepatnya didekat persimpangan besar yang entah berakhir kemana. Dari jarak sejauh ini dia bisa melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang sedang membelakanginya. Pria itu nampak sibuk berbicara pada sesuatu yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas Kris tidak menyadari kehadirannya, posisi pria itu sedikit menyamping dengan benda tersebut berada ditangan kananya.

Dia menatap benda tersebut dengan serius, nampaknya ada seseorang yang menanggapi ucapannya selagi ia berbicara.

"Sehun baru saja masuk keruang rapat. Aku berjanji akan selalu memberitahumu tentang jadwalnya. Kau tenang saja."

Sayup-sayup Luhan bisa mendengar suara Kris. Pria itu sedang membicarakan Sehun. Dia nampak sangat mencurigakan dengan gelagat seperti itu. Luhan tanpa sadar berhenti melangkah, dia tidak bersembunyi dimanapun. Jadi selagi Kris tidak melihatnya maka tidak masalah.

"Ah, masalah Luhan. Nampaknya Sehun sangat menyukai makhluk itu. Baiklah, aku akan—"

Kris sontak menoleh. Dia terpaku dan wajahnya mendadak berubah aneh. Dia layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah mengambil sesuatu. Mata tajamnya memandang Luhan dengan ragu. "Hai Luhan," dia menyapa dengan canggung.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, meski didalam hati membenarkan rasa curiganya. "Hai Kris."

"Kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu bergerak mendekati Kris. Pria jangkung itu dengan cepat langsung mematikan layar benda tersebut. "Baru saja. Kau terlihat sibuk," ujar Luhan mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Dia akan bertanya pada Sehun masalah ini nanti.

Kris berdehem sejenak, masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Tidak juga. Kau ingin masuk keruangan Tuan Sehun kan? Ayo, aku akan membawamu masuk."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, pria itu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Dia nampak sangat gusar, dan Luhan semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak curiga. Siapa sesungguhnya sosok Kris itu?

* * *

**Manhattan, 02.55 pm**

"Kau suka pemandangannya?" Sehun datang secara tiba-tiba lalu beralih memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan tersentak, dia menoleh dan sebuah kecupan lembut membelai pipi kanannya. Sehun sangat romantis belakangan ini, Luhan jadi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang selalu meliar jika ada Sehun didekatnya.

"Ya. Disini sangat indah." Bisik Luhan. Pikirannya mendadak penuh dengan sosok Kris. Pria itu mendadak sangat canggung ketika berada disekitar Luhan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Sehun mengendus tengkuk Luhan dengan gerakan menggoda.

Luhan menggeleng, dia mencubit tangan Sehun yang mulai beranjak masuk kedalam kaosnya. "Hentikan, Sehun."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini masih siang." Sahut Luhan jengah. Dasar genit. Tidak tahu tempat dan waktu. Mereka bahkan sedang berada dibalkon sebuah hotel megah kawasan Manhattan, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?

Memang setelah makan siang yang menyenangkan, Sehun mengajaknya untuk bersantai sejenak dibalkon kamar mereka. Kamar mereka terletak dilantai paling atas dan sangat strategis. Pemandangan yang ada disana pun sudah cukup membuat penat keduanya lenyap. Meski perjalanan menuju Manhattan tidak membuat mereka selelah itu sih—mereka menaiki jet pribadi super cepat milik Sehun sehingga perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu berjam-jam berubah menjadi puluhan menit saja.

"Jadi kalau sudah malam kau mau melakukannya lagi?" Sehun tertawa senang. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggigit daun telinga Luhan dengan menggoda.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," elak Luhan. Dia menepuk tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger diatas perutnya.

"Oh yeah, kau bilang seperti itu sayang."

"Jangan mesum Oh Sehun." gertak Luhan. Dia menyikut perut Sehun.

"Aku hanya mesum denganmu kok."

Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pikiran mengenai Kris menguap entah kemana. "Yang benar saja," ejeknya.

Sehun menganga tak percaya. Dia menggelitik pinggang Luhan dan membiarkan pria mungil itu memekik kaget karnanya. "Kau tidak yakin denganku, eoh?" dia tidak berhenti. Tangannya dengan nakal terus mengerjai Luhan.

Luhan tertawa keras, rasa geli membuatnya hampir terjungkal. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun, tapi pria itu sudah menahannya. "Hentikan, babo—ya."

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak mau, babo—ya."

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Luhan. Dia melotot pada Sehun selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali tertawa saat pria itu menggelitiki pinggang hingga perutnya.

"Kau juga membentakku? Aigoo. Kau akan terkena hukuman yang sangat berat setelah ini." Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Andwaeee." Pekik Luhan histeris. Dia berusaha berlari menjauh tapi Sehun sudah meraih pinggul Luhan dan mengangkatnya keatas bahu. Lagi-lagi seperti menggendong beras. Luhan menjerit tertahan, tapi tertawa lagi saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau sangat berat, baby."

"YAK!"

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan Manhattan. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak saat itu. Tidak sampai Luhan harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah fakta mengerikan yang ia sendiri tidak pernah berharap untuk mendengarnya.

Saat itu masih sore, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan ingin bergegas menemui Sehun diruang kerja pria itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dengan seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai Kim Junmyeon. Salah seorang yang pernah mengurusnya ketika dia di Jepang. Kaki Luhan membatu didekat pintu masuk. Ruang kerja Sehun terbuat dari dinding transparan, dia bisa melihat sosok 3D Junmyeon yang sedang membelakanginya. Sedangkan sosok Sehun sendiri tertutupi oleh kehadiran Junmyeon. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka karna dinding-dindingnya yang tidak kedap suara. Luhan menahan napas dan mulai berjongkok disalah satu sudut yang ia kira tidak akan terlihat oleh kedua pria itu.

"Baekhyun bilang kau sudah menyukai Luhan. Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Junmyeon berbicara dengan santainya. Dia nampak bersedekap tangan. Luhan menahan napas. Dia adalah sosok yang sedang dibicarakan kedua pria tersebut, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak merasa penasaran.

Wajah Sehun tidak terlihat, namun nada suaranya terdengar tenang saat dia menjawab Junmyeon. "Bagiku tidak, sejak awal bertemu dia sudah menarik perhatianku."

Jantung Luhan berdebar sangat keras, membuatnya sangat mual dan sedikit pusing. Dia meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan gelisah.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya, Hyung." Sambung Sehun lagi.

Suara tawa aneh membelai telinga Luhan. Junmyeon lah pelakunya. Pria itu bahkan sampai berlutut karna mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sehun. Bagi Luhan sendiri ungkapan Sehun itu bagai sebongkah es yang meredam api didalam hatinya. Dia merasa lega bukan main.

"Cih, betapa hebatnya kekuatan cinta itu. Dia mengubahmu menjadi sangat berbeda. Dulu, kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai sampah dan penelitian semata. Bagimu dia hanyalah sebuah kloningan yang harus dibunuh. Dan sekarang kau mengaku bahwa kau mencintainya? Kau kira aku akan mempercayai ucapan tidak warasmu itu? Jika hanya sebatas rasa suka, aku masih bisa memakluminya, Sehun. Tapi untuk sesuatu serumit cinta? Aku tidak yakin."

Luhan tahu bukan saatnya untuk termangu dan bergetar layaknya sekarang. Tapi seluruh sistem didalam tubuhnya seakan berkhianat, dia tidak bisa berpikir dan rasa sakit itu seakan meresap kedalam kulitnya. Seolah-olah dia sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup. Kata-kata Junmyeon menusuknya dengan sangat mengerikan. Dia sedikitnya paham dengan kata-kata 'dibunuh' dan 'sampah'. Tapi kata kloning yang dimaksud oleh Junmyeon terdengar sangat berbeda dan salah. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah kloningan Sehun, dan dia selalu memegang teguh penjelasan Baekhyun mengenai pengertian kloningan itu sendiri. Baekhyun bilang dia dan Sehun adalah teman baik yang saling membutuhkan dan terikat oleh benang merah yang akan selalu menyatukan keduanya. Namun mengapa Junmyeon bilang Sehun ingin membunuhnya? Luhan tidak mengerti, dia sangat bingung. Bumi serasa berputar dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

'_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Luhan.'_

'_Dan kau adalah kloningan manja yang tidak tahu diri!'_

'_Karna kau hanyalah sebuah kloningan sampah yang tidak berguna!'_

'_Memangnya kloningan itu apa?'_

'_Kau tidak perlu tahu.'_

Sebenarnya kloning itu apa? Dan makhluk seperti apa dia?

* * *

"Xiumin?"

Luhan melangkah dengan lesu kedalam perpustakaan. Seluruh lampu diruangan megah itu menyala. Menampilkan belasan rak buku yang sangat besar dengan begitu banyak buku yang mengisinya. Disisi lain ada beberapa layar besar layaknya komputer yang nampak canggih dan berkelas. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan. Setelah mendengar ucapan Junmyeon beberapa saat yang lalu, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari penjelasan ilmiah dan masuk akal mengenai arti kloning tersebut. Dan hanya Xiumin lah saat ini sosok yang bisa dipercayainya. Robot itu tidak mungkin berbohong karna dia tidak memiliki naluri untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Dia pasti akan menjawab Luhan dengan jujur.

"Selamat datang." Suara nyaring dan cempreng itu sontak membuat Luhan berpaling. Xiumin berjalan dengan kaku kearahnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia tersenyumm lega melihat Sehun dan memaksa robot tersebut berjalan kesudut ruangan, tepatnya didekat komputer-komputer tersebut.

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, Tuan. Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan." Pintanya.

Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia berharap jika pengertian yang diberikan Xiumin tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Sehingga dia hanya perlu meminta penjelasan pada Sehun mengenai rencananya yang akan membunuh Luhan.

"Apa itu kloning, Xiumin?"

Robot manis tersebut terdiam. Bunyi aneh menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia sedang berpikir, Luhan tahu itu. "Aha." Xiumin menjentikkan jari. Kaki besinya melangkah menuju komputer yang mendadak sudah menyala. Dia berdiri disana selama beberapa detik. Menyentuh-nyentuh berbagai gambar yang muncul diudara dan mulai memilah-milah penjelasan yang akan ia gunakan.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu terhenyak saat Xiumin mulai memaparkan hasil pencariannya. "Kloning adalah sebuah teknik membuat keturunan atau makhluk hidup baru dengan jenis yang sama dan sangat mirip secara genetik. Kloning dilakukan dengan cara mengambil inti sel dari tubuh seseorang dan selanjutnya dicopy dan diproses agar bisa hidup dan tumbuh layaknya manusia biasa."

"Hentikan," dia terengah. Kenapa penjelasannya berbeda jauh? Xiumin memandangnya datar. "Jelaskan secara singkat dan mudah saja. Ini terlalu rumit." Pinta Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Intinya, kloning adalah sebuah proses membuat kembaran lain dari diri kita agar dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal yang berguna. Contohnya dalam bidang kesehatan yakni pencangkokan organ-organ tubuh dari si pemilik tubuh yang sebenarnya dengan si hasil kloningan. Apa sudah dimengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk sedikit, "Tapi jika benar aku adalah kloningan Sehun, kenapa wajah dan tubuh kami berbeda? Dan apakah Sehun memiliki hubungan erat dengan kloning-kloning itu?" keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk Luhan seraya dia menanti jawaban dari Xiumin.

Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah video dihadapan Luhan. Disana ada Sehun yang nampak sedang memimpin sebuah rapat besar. "Sehun adalah penggagas ide tentang kloning ini diseluruh dunia. Dia adalah ilmuwan jenius yang sudah dengan berani mempromosikan untuk melakukan kloning pada manusia dengan alasan bertahan hidup. Dia juga memiliki perusahaan kloning terbesar dan paling disegani diseluruh jagat raya. Tidak terhitung sudah berapakali dia melakukan kloning pada manusia hingga dia memiliki perusahaan sebesar itu." jelas Xiumin.

Luhan terdiam.

"Dan jika ada kelainan yang terjadi pada masa kloning, biasanya Sehun akan langsung melenyapkan kloningan tersebut. Makhluk gagal seperti mereka tidak bisa memberikan keuntungan apapun bagi perusahaan. Jadi dia tidak membutuhkannya. Kloning bagi Oh Sehun hanyalah sebuah alat penelitian dan makhluk buatan yang bisa dengan mudah ia tentukan kematian dan kehidupannya. Dia pernah mengatakan itu saat peresmian pabrik kloningnya di Afrika beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selanjutnya, mengenai perbedaan yang terjadipun bisa ada karna beberapa faktor. Pertama, kesalahan saat melakukan pengcopy-an sel DNA," Xiumin mendekatkan sebuah layar yang menampilkan gambar aneh. "Kedua—"

"Berhenti Xiumin," Kakinya bergetar dan dia merasa hampir-hampir tidak menginjak tanah. Jadi makhluk seperti itu dia sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah makhluk buatan yang dijadikan Sehun sebagai objek penelitian dan sampah tak berguna. Akhirnya dia mengerti seberapa rendah posisinya jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Matanya berlinang. Bagaimana ini? Sungguh, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Luhan jatuh terduduk. Airmata menetes bak aliran sungai diwajah mulusnya. Berbagai fakta yang dibeberkan Xiumin membuat Luhan semakin terluka. Bayang-bayang Sehun yang memakinya dengan umpatan kasar, sikap dinginnya saat mereka bertemu pertamakali, kebohongan Baekhyun tentang arti kloning sendiri membuat Luhan sangat sakit hati. Dia bukan apa-apa bagi Sehun. Pria itu—sejak awal dia tidak pernah menyukai Luhan. Mungkin sekarang pun masih tetap sama, dia mungkin saja hanya sedang memainkan perannya agar Luhan mau dimanfaatkan semakin jauh. Dia hanya ingin meneliti Luhan dengan otak jeniusnya. Dia tidak—atau belum membunuh Luhan karna alasan-alasan tertentu.

Semua ungkapan cintanya hanya sandiwara semata. Hanya permainan kata yang tak berarti. Dan Luhan sudah dengan sangat bodoh menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaannya lagi pada Sehun, membiarkan pria itu memiliki hati kecilnya yang rapuh juga tubuhnya. "Aku sungguh bodoh." Dia memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengutuk setiap perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Sehun.

"Aku sudah dengan gilanya menutup mataku dan bertumpu pada Sehun. Dia bahkan hanya menjebakku," Luhan terisak keras. Ini menyakitkan sekali, dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah makhluk serendah itu yang dengan mudah dimanfaatkan dan dipermainkan oleh manusia-manusia bejat seperti Sehun. "Aku mencintai Sehun. Membiarkannya bermain-main denganku tanpa sadar bahwa aku malah sudah terperangkap. Itu bahkan belum seberapa." Luhan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia merasa ingin mati saja. "Bagian terhebatnya adalah mereka sudah menipuku. Sehun tidak mencintaiku."

_Mengapa kau tega Sehun? Aku bahkan memberimu semua yang aku miliki. Hatiku, tubuhku, kepercayaanku. Namun kau meremasnya begitu kuat hingga mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Serpihan itu sudah tidak berguna lagi, Sehun._

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong.

Eonni datang lagi. hahaha.

Itu NC-nya jangan dikomen. Aku tauk itu gila banget dan gak hot sama sekali.

Kan aku udah bilang kalo aku gak berpengalaman. /lirik Sehun/

Nah loh, itu Luhan kecewa berat kayanya.

Ayo Sehun, tunjukkan kalau rasa cintamu bukan bagian dari rencanamu selama ini!

/plaaaak/

Dan yang curiga sama Kris, curiga saja lah terus.

Aku gak melarang. Aku membebaskan kalian untuk berpendapat. /etdaaah/

Jongdae mulai nongol dan menebarkan aura setannya. Hayoo, mau ngapain dia?

Buat yang nanya Kkaebsong itu apa, kamu bisa melihat di EST ep terakhir. Itu udah dijelasin langsung sama si Baekki imut. Oke?

Terimakasih sekali buat segala perhatiannya utk fic ini. Aku jadi selalu semangat untuk lanjut kalo baca review kalian. Hehe.

**Makanya review dong!**

Ps : Teaser utk next chap akan dipost setiap hari minggu aja ya :3


	11. Chapter 10

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli dengan fic aku. Oya, dan yang pastinya untuk **kim heeki eonni** yang sudah dengan luar biasa memberi ide utama untuk fic ini. \^^/

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Masih ada NC ya di chap ini. Yang nanya Kris itu pengkhianat atau bukan, aku belom bisa jawab. Bisa iya, bisa engga juga sih. Auk ah, gelap. Trus yang minta supaya Sehun jgn disakitin lagi, ahahahah aku cuman mau ketawa aja deh. Hayoo, udah pada suka sama Sehun ya? Gak boleh gitu dong, harus konsisten. Kemaren tu pada ngatain Sehun, sekarang pada kasihan. Ntar Luhan marah loh kalo si keparat Sehun banyak yang demen. Ntar dia gak mau main di ff aku lagi. Waduuh.

Oke deh.

**Happy reading ya!**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Aku sudah dengan gilanya menutup mataku dan bertumpu pada Sehun. Dia bahkan hanya menjebakku," Luhan terisak keras. Ini menyakitkan sekali, dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah makhluk serendah itu yang dengan mudah dimanfaatkan dan dipermainkan oleh manusia-manusia bejat seperti Sehun. "Aku mencintai Sehun. Membiarkannya bermain-main denganku tanpa sadar bahwa aku malah sudah terperangkap. Itu bahkan belum seberapa." Luhan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia merasa ingin mati saja. "Bagian terhebatnya adalah mereka sudah menipuku. Sehun tidak mencintaiku."

* * *

Luhan tak tahu banyak tentang dunia. Anggaplah dia bodoh, idiot, atau kata apapun yang bisa menggambarkan kekonyolannya sekarang. Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang dapat membuatnya terbunuh perlahan-lahan. Bahwa rasa cinta tersebut bisa menjadikannya seseorang yang buta dan tak bisa memegang logika secara benar lagi. Seharusnya dia sadar dan paham bagaimana bencinya Sehun pada dirinya. Seharusnya Luhan tidak membiarkan dirinya lalai dan terbang terlalu jauh kedalam langit bernama harapan. Sehun tetaplah seorang bajingan tengik yang memiliki sejuta pesona mematikan untuk menjerat makhluk-makhluk seperti dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mencintai Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh, itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak dapat dibantah lagi. Selama ini dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Luhan dengan kedok cintanya yang keparat itu. Pada akhirnya dia akan tetap membunuh Luhan setelah semua penelitiannya selesai.

Semestinya Luhan marah kan? Seharusnya dia pergi mengamuk ke hadapan Sehun dan membunuh pria itu dengan kedua tangannya!

Tapi apa? Dia bahkan lebih memilih menangis seorang diri didalam kamar. Membiarkan luka itu menempel lama didalam hati seorang kloning tak layak pakai seperti dirinya. Seandainya dia tidak memiliki hati sebaik ini, mungkin Luhan sudah mencekik Sehun sampai mati. Seandainya dia tidak mencintai pria itu sedalam ini, mungkin dia akan pergi melarikan diri dengan kedua kaki mungilnya. Seandainya dia tidak ada…mungkin rasa sakit ini tidak akan menghantamnya sedemikian rupa.

Kini dia hanya perlu menunggu. Menanti sampai tiba saatnya bagi Sehun untuk mengakhiri semua permainan bejatnya. Sehun bilang cinta adalah sebuah bentuk kepemilikan, dan itu memang benar. Luhan memang milik Sehun, dia adalah kloningan pria itu. Kehidupan dan kematiannya tergantung pada keinginan Sehun untuk membunuhnya atau tidak. Dan sialnya, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk mati ditangan pria tersebut. Sejujurnya, apakah cinta selalu segila ini?

* * *

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Suara berat itu membuatnya tersentak. Dia tidak menjawab, tangannya dengan gemetar beralih mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras dan dia bersumpah bisa merasakan denyutan itu merangsek hingga keseluruh tubuh mungilnya. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya menangis, maka dia memutuskan untuk berbalik memunggungi pria tersebut.

Sehun sendiri hanya menatap ragu pada punggung kecil Luhan yang nampak berbaring diatas ranjang. Dia sedikitnya merasa heran pada pria itu. Dia nampak seperti orang yang sangat gelisah dan ketakutan. Dan lagi, sejak kapan dia suka berdiam diri didalam kamar dengan penerangan yang sangat minim seperti ini?

"Luhan?" Sehun beranjak masuk dan dengan sekejap berbagai lampu yang ada dikamar itu menyala. Luhan terhenyak, si mungil itu buru-buru menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. "Kau kenapa sih?" Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mulai duduk ditepiannya. Dia menyentuh sedikit ujung selimut Luhan, berharap agar pria itu mau membuka selimutnya dan membiarkan Sehun melihat wajah manisnya itu. Namun dengan kasar Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

Sehun terperangah, untuk beberapa saat dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, raut bingung tergambar dengan sangat jelas. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri adanya nada cemas yang terselip didalam suaranya. Dia meraih lagi ujung selimut Luhan. Meski sempat melakukan perlawanan, toh Luhan tetap tidak sanggup mempertahankan selimutnya begitu saja. Kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang. Dan dengan sekali hentakan selimut itu terbuka.

Sehun terdiam. Waktu serasa berhenti berdetak dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat. Matanya mengerjap tak yakin, berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sekarang tidaklah nyata.

Begitu banyak airmata yang mengalir disana, membentuk aliran kecil diwajah manis Luhan hingga seluruh wajah itu nampak basah. Pria itu sangat pucat dan bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan. Hati Sehun berdenyut pedih, tidak sanggup membayangkan jika dialah penyebab Luhan menangis. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap setiap tetesan airmata itu, "Kenapa kau menangis?" bisiknya parau.

Luhan menepis lagi tangannya, kali ini sedikit lebih lemah. Matanya nampak enggan bersinggungan dengan mata Sehun. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, nyaris seperti orang yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Sehun tidak menyerah, dia menangkupkan wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Luhan untuk balik menatap kearahnya. Dia tidak suka diacuhkan, terlebih untuk masalah besar seperti ini. Tangisan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang cukup berharga dan cukup sensitif bagi Sehun sendiri. Dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya menangis, dan menjadi sebuah kemutlakan bagi pria itu untuk mengetahui apa penyebabnya. "Katakan. Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Sehun mengelus ringan rahang Luhan, berharap mata itu mau melihatnya sedikit saja. Tapi Luhan tidak mau dan seakan tidak sudi untuk balas menatap Sehun, matanya nampak kosong memandangi langit-langit kamar. Dan Sehun bersumpah, Luhan yang seperti ini sangat menyakitinya.

"Luhan!" bentak Sehun nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan agar pria tersebut tidak bisa menghindari matanya. "Bicara padaku," pintanya nyaris memohon.

Dan mata itupun akhirnya beralih menatap Sehun. Ada kebencian, marah, sesal, dan sakit yang melintas disana. Sehun terpaku. Menatap pantulan wajahnya dimata Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jelas saja, semua rasa itu seakan tertuju padanya. Seolah-olah dialah penyebab semua kekacauan yang terjadi pada Luhan. "Apa karna aku?"

"Kau merasa membuatku menangis?" bisik Luhan lirih. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar dan sedikit serak.

Sehun menahan napas. Tidak—dia sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan. Mereka baik-baik saja, demi Tuhan! Mereka bahkan masih sempat bercinta tadi siang. Masih saling menyuapi saat sarapan dipagi hari. Tidak ada yang aneh sejauh ini, dan dia jadi semakin kebingungan. "Jadi benar karna aku."

Luhan memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak bilang begitu." Sahutnya pelan. Dia berusaha duduk dan menyandarkan sejenak tubuhnya dikepala tempat tidur.

Sehun merapatkan rahangnya, dia tidak sanggup untuk marah pada Luhan, tapi dia juga tidak mampu menahan kekesalannya yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Luhan seakan-akan ingin menguji kesabaran Sehun. "Matamu mengatakannya."

Luhan mengusap lagi airmatanya yang hendak jatuh. "Lalu?"

"Kau harus mengatakan apa salahku hingga kau menangis." Tuntut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum tipis—senyum sarat ejekan. "Apa itu ada gunanya?" Dia berusaha beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, ingin sekali pergi dari sana. Hatinya tidak akan sanggup jika dia berlama-lama menatap Sehun. Logikanya akan kembali lenyap dan dia hanya akan memasrahkan diri lagi pada pria yang sudah berniat membunuhnya itu. Dia hanya akan kembali menjadi Luhan si kloningan idiot yang selalu dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun.

"Tentu. Aku akan merenungkan kesalahanku itu lalu meminta maaf padamu."

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia kini sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidur dan sedang mengenakan sandalnya. "Tidak Sehun. Tidak ada gunanya kau meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku."

"Apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, dia mulai berbalik dan hendak melangkah saat Sehun menggapai lengannya dan menyudutkan Luhan ditembok. Wajah pria itu mengeras, amarah terlihat begitu jelas. Lihatlah, dia bahkan kembali lagi pada dirinya yang dulu. Egois dan kejam. Luhan tidak menyangka sosok inilah yang ia cintai selama ini. Dibalik semua kelembutan dan tawa yang mereka bagi bersama, Sehun hanyalah seonggok monster yang tersimpan didalam tubuh manusia. Namun meski begitu, Luhan tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Tidak bisa mengenyahkan pria itu dengan mudah.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Sehun. Dia tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Dia tidak ingin seperti ini sebenarnya, namun tingkah Luhan terlampau menyebalkan hingga membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan memberontak dalam kungkungan Sehun. Dia mencoba mendorong dada itu, namun Sehun terlalu kuat. Dia bahkan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Memanfaatkan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Katakan padaku! Jangan membuatku seperti makhluk idiot!" bentak Sehun keras-keras. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataan Luhan.

"AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA!" dia mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat, hampir-hampir membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang. "Aku sudah tahu makhluk seperti apa aku sebenarnya. Aku hanya sebuah makhluk buatan yang kau hidupkan lalu kau jadikan bahan penelitian. Aku hanya sebuah kloningan sampah yang selama ini kau benci dan ingin kau bunuh. Kau tidak mencintaiku! Semua kata cintamu hanya sebuah kedok agar aku mau memasrahkan diriku untuk bajingan sepertimu! Kau puas sekarang?! Bukankah itu jawaban yang ingin kau dengar? Kau memanfaatkan tubuhku, tidak hanya untuk penelitianmu, namun juga pemuas napsumu."

Sehun terpaku. Seolah-olah bumi bergetar hebat dibawah kakinya. Rautnya melunak dan ada begitu banyak luka yang tertoreh dimatanya. Dia beringsut mundur, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau—jadi kau mengira aku begitu? Kau meragukanku?"

Luhan jatuh terduduk, dia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Menahan sebongkah tangis ternyata lebih sulit daripada meluapkan amarah. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi Oh Sehun. Ku mohon, aku benar-benar sangat terluka sekarang. Hentikan semuanya. Apa salahku hingga kau tega memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu sebanyak kau membenciku. Aku rela jika kau membunuhku sekarang, tapi tolong. Hentikan semua sandiwaramu itu!"

Luhan menangis tersedu. Tubuhnya bergetar, pikirannya sangat kacau dan dia bahkan merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar bernapas. Ini semua terlalu menyakitinya. Tidakkah Sehun tahu itu?

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya memerah. Dia merasa bingung, sakit, dan tidak percaya. Kekecewaan menyapunya seakan-akan dia adalah sekumpulan debu menyedihkan. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan bersama selama ini, semua tangis dan tawa yang mereka bagi, semua pengakuan cintanya, segala bentuk perhatiannya pada pria itu, sudah sejauh ini dan Luhan masih meragukannya?

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua?"

Luhan mendongak, "Apa itu penting bagimu?" dia masih terisak keras.

Sehun bisa merasakan airmata meluncur turun dari pelupuknya. Ini menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menangis, namun melihat Luhan begitu terluka karna dirinya dan merasakan kekecewaan itu menyakiti perasaannya sendiri, dia tidak kuasa membendung airmatanya. Dengan kasar Sehun pun mengusap cairan menjijikkan itu. "Tentu saja. Aku harus tahu keparat mana yang sudah membuatmu meragukan perasaanku. Agar aku bisa membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Luhan bangkit berdiri, napasnya terengah-engah. "Aku mendengarnya saat kau berbicara dengan Junmyeon! Apa kau akan membunuhnya juga?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia tentu tidak menyangka jika Luhan sudah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Junmyeon. "Jika kau ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas dan rinci, seharusnya kau masuk kedalam ruanganku dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu. Jangan mendengarnya setengah-setengah dan menyimpulkan semuanya seorang diri. Kau akan salah paham dan hal tersebut tentu saja akan menyakiti dirimu juga. Aku tidak tahu sampai batasan mana kau mendengarnya, apapun itu bisa aku pastikan bahwa kau salah paham. Dulu, aku memang menganggapmu sebagai penelitian semata, aku mengira dengan memanfaatkan tubuhmu aku bisa meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya." Dia menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Namun seiring dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini, harus ku akui bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau terluka. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam semua sikapku. Aku melakukan itu semua murni karna aku memang menyayangimu. Meski kau hanya sebuah kloningan, meski kau merupakan makhluk buatan. Dan tentang seks, aku kira kau juga menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri jika kau berada didekatku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau malah mengira aku memanfaatkan tubuhmu. Maafkan aku." Sehun tersenyum sendu. Dia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak. "Dan Luhan, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu atau melepaskanmu begitu saja. Karna kebahagiaanku terfokus pada kehadiranmu. Namun aku akan berusaha menjauh, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu hingga kau yakin dengan perasaanku."

Luhan terperangah, tidak bersuara sama sekali. Pandangannya kabur oleh airmata. Dia bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang dari balik pintu dan seakan hatinya juga terbawa, pria itu mulai kembali jatuh diatas lantai.

Keraguannya terhadap Sehun masih begitu besar, namun rasa sayangnya terhadap pria itu juga sama besarnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sungguh, kepercayaannya sudah lenyap seiring kenyataan yang dia hadapi beberapa saat yang lalu. Bisakah dia memasrahkan lagi hatinya pada pria tersebut? Jika Sehun menyakitinya lagi setelah ini, dia tidak yakin apakah dia masih sanggup bertahan. Kepingan hatinya sudah terlalu rusak, sangat hancur untuk disatukan kembali.

* * *

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda segera memeriksa laporan khusus yang dikirimkan salah satu mata-mata kita. Saya tidak yakin apakah masalah ini bisa saya selesaikan sendiri atau tidak. Saya membutuhkan intruksi dari anda secepatnya. Karna berita ini akan langsung disiarkan ke seluruh dunia beberapa jam lagi."

Sehun memandang malas pada sosok jangkung Kris dihadapannya. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri dirumah, nyatanya kondisi Sehun tidak lebih membaik. Dia nampak sangat kusut. Begitu berantakan untuk dikenali sebagai seorang Oh Sehun. Apa sebegitu pentingnya kehadiran Luhan untuk pria itu? Tampaknya iya. Jika menilik dari kadar kelesuan yang ia tunjukkan, nampaknya dia terlihat sangat merindukan si mungil itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kris?" dia menghela napas dengan enggan.

Kris berdehem, "Berita tentang kloningan anda yang berbeda, dan juga penyimpangan seksual yang anda miliki. Mereka akan menyiarkannya diseluruh dunia sebentar lagi. Saya tidak bisa memblokir perusahaan yang ingin menyiarkan berita tersebut karna mereka sudah memprediksinya. Mereka bahkan sudah menyebarkan sebagian data tersebut ke beberapa perusahaan lain untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sehun bangkit berdiri, dia berjalan menuju komputernya dan mulai menyalakan beda tersebut. Tangannya dengan lihat memilah-milah segala bentuk berita dan informasi yang dikirimkan salah satu mata-matanya. Disana ada beberapa video dirinya dengan Luhan ketika mereka akan menuju Manhattan, juga ada beberapa foto pria itu ketika mereka mengunjungi perusahaan. Sehun menggeram sebal, dia beralih menatap Kris. "Apa penyimpangan seksual masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan didunia ini? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat konyol? Dan lagi, kenapa kau baru tahu berita ini sekarang?"

Kris menunduk dalam, "Saya rasa masalah penyimpangan seksual merupakan pembicaraan yang sudah sangat biasa ditahun seperti sekarang. Hanya saja mereka selalu membawa nama besar anda dan mengatakan bahwa seorang penguasa kaya raya seperti anda tidak pantas menyukai sesama jenis. Sebelumnya perusahaan itu juga nampak baik-baik saja dan tidak terlihat akan melakukan pemberitaan tentang anda. Mereka melakukannya begitu tertutup hingga mata-mata kita tidak bisa menciumnya sama sekali. Saya menduga adanya orang dalam yang ikut ambil andil dalam kekacauan ini. Dan saya curiga jika semua ini bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan anda atau membuat saham anda anjlok."

Sehun menyeringai. "Jongdae kah?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ini benar-benar menarik, sungguh. Jongdae sudah mengeluarkan taringnya, dan kini tinggal Sehun yang harus mengeluarkan belatinya untuk membunuh ular tersebut. Seharusnya Jongdae tahu, bahwa Sehun tidak sebodoh itu hingga dia harus melakukan hal serendah ini untuk menghancurkannya.

"Berikan perintah pada setiap pimpinan cabang untuk hadir di perusahaan inti. Katakan pada mereka akan ada rapat yang sangat mendesak hari ini. Undang juga semua pemegang saham di perusahaan. Aku akan memberikan mereka tontonan yang sangat menarik nanti. Kau paham kan?" dia memandang Kris dengan tajam. Pria jangkung itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan dan mulai menjalankan perintah dari Sehun.

Aku akan menghabisimu hari ini, Jongdae—ah.

* * *

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak bersiap mengeringkan rambutnya saat dia mendapati sosok Sehun sedang terduduk tampan diatas ranjangnya. Luhan beringsut mundur, tangannya memegang ujung bathrobe dengan gugup. Dia meneguk ludah dengan pelan, "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kecanggungan yang mengisi diantara keduanya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Membuat Luhan mual dan pusing secara bersamaan. Dia belum bisa memutuskan kemana hatinya akan menetap. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai Sehun dan yakin terhadap kata cintanya, namun dia juga tidak bisa melupakan Sehun begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, sejauh apapun mereka saling menghindar, Luhan tidak mau munafik dengan mengatakan dia tidak menyukai dan tidak merindukan si tampan itu.

Sehun mengangguk, dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Pria itupun nampak tak kalah gugupnya dari Luhan. "Aku akan membawamu pergi. Bersiap-siaplah." Ujarnya singkat. Dia hendak berbalik namun Luhan menahan langkahnya dengan cepat. Dia tanpa sadar meraih tangan Sehun.

"Kau ingin membuangku ke Jepang lagi?" tanyanya takut-takut. Jangan! Lebih baik Sehun membunuhnya saja sekarang, dia tidak mau harus kembali ketempat mengerikan itu.

Sehun berbalik, menatap ragu pada tangan Luhan yang masih memegang tangannya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu? Aku tidak mungkin menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan membiarkan kau seorang diri disana." Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengelus pipi halus itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Luhan memejamkan mata, meresapi belaian lembut yang kini sedang berada dipipinya. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun. Merindukan senyumnya, tawanya, godaannya. Untuk sesaat keduanya terlarut. Waktu berhenti dan Sehun tidak tahu apa yang telah membawanya untuk semakin dekat dan dekat pada sosok Luhan. Perasaan rindu yang membuncah mendorongnya hingga kini dia dan Luhan seakan tidak memiliki jarak lagi. Napas yang beradu, harum yang menenangkan, hidung yang bersentuhan. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri hasratnya yang kini menggelegak menyapu logika. Hanya butuh sekali dorongan pelan untuk keduanya menyatu, namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun tersadar. Sesuatu serasa menghantam perutnya dan dia merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek yang pernah ada. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan hingga pria itu yakin akan perasaannya?

_Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan bedebah sial?_

"Ma—maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun tertahan. Dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku kembali. Hanya dengan cara ini dia tidak akan menyentuh Luhan lagi. Setidaknya tangan itu tidak akan bisa meraba-raba kesana-kemari jika tertahan seperti ini. "Aku lupa." Sehun menunduk gelisah. Dia tidak berani menatap Luhan sedikitpun. Takut jika ternyata pria dihadapannya ini akan semakin marah.

Luhan merona, wajahnya memanas dan dia memutuskan untuk segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. "Gwaenchana. Aku akan segera mengganti bajuku sekarang. Kau bisa keluar."

Sehun mengangguk cepat-cepat. Dia melesat keluar dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan pintu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia begitu kacau. Dia melirik selangkangannya dan berdesis pelan. "Sial. Hampir saja," erangnya frustasi.

* * *

"Ap—apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Luhan memandang takut pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya dan Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di aula super besar dan megah yang ada di perusahaan Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun sendiri duduk didua buah kursi panjang yang terletak disebuah panggung besar disalah satu sudut ruangan. Hampir seluruh manusia didalam ruangan itu menatap penasaran kearahnya, dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan merasa sangat gugup. Dia meremas ujung jasnya dengan cemas.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan, dia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan takut. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang hebat sesaat lagi. Kau tunggu saja."

Luhan menghela napas, lalu mengangguk tak yakin. "Baiklah," bisiknya.

Sehun ikut tersenyum dan tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya malah bergerak maju dan mengecup sudut bibir Luhan. Tidak hanya Luhan yang terperangah, hampir semua orang diruangan itu pun ikut terkesiap. Beberapa bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja mengambil gambar keduanya. Luhan meremas kuat tangan keduanya yang masih bertautan. Dia bisa merasakan napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirihnya tak percaya.

Sehun menyeringai. Dia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti tadi, maka dengan tidak mempertimbangkan beratus-ratus mata yang sedang melihatnya, Sehun pun memberanikan diri mengecup Luhan. Dia tentu saja tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan lebih gugup dan ketakutan seperti sekarang. "Aku hanya sedang menenangkanmu. Kau tampak sangat gugup."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Aku malah semakin gugup," tukasnya setengah jengkel.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengecup bibirmu saja?" tawarnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Luhan membelalak marah, "Kau sudah gila?" pekiknya tertahan. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Sehun yang masih gencar mendekatinya.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. "Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Dan kau akan melihat kegilaanku sesaat lagi."

* * *

"Apapun yang kalian lihat dibelakangku sekarang, harus aku akui itu semua memang benar." Sehun menunjuk layar super besar dibelakangnya dengan santai. Disana terpampang wajahnya dan Luhan yang sedang saling berpelukan dibalkon hotel ketika mereka berkunjung ke Manhattan. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menenangkan Luhan dan mendengarkan beberapa laporan dari para pimpinan cabang, kini saatnya dialah yang unjuk kebolehan. Pria itu naik keatas mimbar yang berada ditengah ruangan, membiarkan benda tersebut menjerat kedua kakinya dan tak sampai hitungan detik tubuhnya pun melayang diudara. Dia tersenyum pongah, seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia sekarang. Memandang remeh setiap manusia yang sedang menatapnya seakan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Dia beralih menatap Luhan dan menunjuk si mungil itu dengan jarinya. "Dia memang kloninganku. Dan dia juga berbeda."

Semua orang yang ada disana ikut menatap Luhan dengan serius. Sebagian dari mereka nampak mendengus, dan sebagian lagi memandangnya penasaran. Luhan menunduk ketakutan. Tatapan-tatapan itu seakan menelanjanginya.

"Dia berbeda karna memang aku yang menginginkannya seperti itu. Tidak ada kesalahan. Semua murni di sengaja."

Jongdae yang saat itu ikut hadir nampak menyeringai remeh. Dia bersedekap tangan, memperhatikan dengan seksama pidato yang disampaikan atasannya tersebut. Terselip keinginan didalam hati pria itu untuk menjatuhkan Sehun dari atas sana dan membiarkannya mati, namun itu hanya khayalan semata. Tidak akan semudah itu membunuh si tuan muda. Dia sangat pintar melindungi dirinya, dan Jongdae juga sangat pintar melihat peluang untuk menghancurkannya. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu. Belum saatnya pria itu mati atau hancur ditangan Jongdae. Belum saatnya.

"Semua ini karna serum buatan salah satu ilmuwan kita, Kim Jongin."

Jongdae terperanjat. Dia hampir saja bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Beberapa orang disekitarnya menatap Jongdae dengan heran, namun pria itu tidak peduli. Tidak selagi Sehun tahu sesuatu tentang serum yang ia butuhkan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, sejak lama Jongin telah menghilang. Namun aku masih memiliki cadangan serumnya. Dan aku berencana melakukan sebuah inovasi terhadap kloningan kita. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Luhan sangat berbeda dari kloningan-kloningan yang pernah kita buat sebelumnya. Dia memang tidak mirip denganku secara fisik bahkan sel DNA kami pun berbeda, namun ada beberapa bagian dari sikap dan kepribadiannya yang sama denganku. Terlebih otaknya, dia mewarisi otakku secara penuh. Dia sangat pintar, dia bahkan bisa langsung makan dan mandi sendiri ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Hal ini meyakinkanku bahwa setiap kloningan yang diberi serum tersebut akan mewarisi otak dan prilaku si pendonor saja. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Aku ingin kita mengumpulkan semua bibit unggul didunia dan mulai melakukan kloning terhadap orang-orang itu dengan menggunakan serum tersebut. Kloning tidak akan terpusat pada pencangkokan medis saja, mulai sekarang kloning akan membuat kita menghasilkan manusia-manusia jenius tanpa harus ditempah terlebih dahulu. Hal ini akan sangat bermanfaat untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia didunia. Aku tidak melihat adanya kerugian yang berarti disini. Dan aku berharap kalian bisa memikirkan lagi setiap usulanku dengan cermat. Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan rapat terbuka seperti hari ini, dan aku ingin hingga tiba saatnya kita bertemu kembali, kalian sudah memiliki jawaban atas usulanku. Terutama untuk para pemegang saham. Aku berani menjamin, kalian tidak akan rugi jika menambah jumlah investasi kalian di perusahaanku." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia merentangkan tangannya, dan gemuruh tepuk tanganpun menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Dia dengan sengaja mengedipkan matanya pada sosok Jongdae. Pria itu bagai tertampar besi berkarat, Sehun bisa melihat itu. Dia membelalak ngeri dan rahangnya mengeras. Jongdae sangat marah—tentu saja. Ide tentang pencangkokan kloning ini adalah miliknya. Hanya saja dia tidak cukup cepat untuk bergerak, hingga Sehun mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menghancurkannya.

_Mati kau Jongdae._

Sehun menyeringai, dia berpaling memandang Luhan yang berada disudut ruangan. Pria itu nampak sangat tertekan dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sehun sendiri merasa kegilaan yang dilakukannya belum boleh berakhir. Dia dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa turun dari mimbarnya dan meniti langkah menuju Luhan.

Semua terdiam. Suasana mendadak hening dan hanya ada helaan napas saja yang menjadi penggiring irama langkah kaki. Sehun tahu, dia tidak boleh melakukan ini. Tapi dia juga sudah tidak sanggup membiarkan Luhan terlalu lama meragukan perasaannya. Dia mencintai Luhan, menyayanginya, merindukannya hingga Sehun berpikir dia hampir meledak. Dia tidak akan peduli lagi. Biarlah untuk kali ini dia melupakan statusnya sebagai pria paling disegani didunia. Dia hanya ingin menjadi pria normal yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kepemilikannya terhadap Luhan.

"Bukankah aku sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat?"

Dia sampai disana dalam hitungan detik. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Luhan yang sedang tercengang. Si mungil itu tanpa sadar berdiri, kakinya sedikit gemetar dan dia harus menahan napasnya ketika Sehun mendekat.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Meski kau adalah sebuah kloningan. Meski kau hanya sebuah makhluk buatan yang dulu aku anggap tidak berarti. Sekarang, kau tidak boleh meragukanku lagi."

Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti. Dia sempat bingung diawal-awal, memikirkan pembuktian seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun. Namun dia menjadi paham didetik berikutnya. Saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik tengkuknya mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, Luhan terperangah. Dia tidak kuasa berpikir dan kakinya mendadak lembek layaknya sepotong pudding. Tangannya terpaksa mengalung dileher Sehun, dan pria itu malah menggeram frustasi karnanya.

Pagutan yang sarat kerinduan, penuh cinta, dan terkesan brutal itu berlangsung selama satu menit lamanya. Baik Sehun dan Luhan seakan terhanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas, mereka hanya saling menempelkan dahi dengan napas terengah-engah. Sehun lah orang pertama yang mengambil alih suasana didalam aula tersebut. Seluruh manusia didalam ruangan itu nampak begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pria tersebut. Mereka tentu tidak akan menyangka jika Sehun akan dengan terang-terangan mengakui perasaannya. Dia adalah sosok yang begitu dingin, bengis, dan kejam. Mustahil rasanya jika melihat Oh Sehun mencium seseorang. Terlebih seorang namja, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi namja tersebut adalah kloningannya sendiri.

_Hell, bukankah sejak awal sudah kubilang kalau pria itu memang gila? Cintanya pada kloningan itu merubahnya menjadi seperti malaikat dari neraka._

"Aku mencintai Luhan. Kloninganku sendiri. Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penyatuan cinta kami, selama tidak saling merugikan satu sama lain, kalian tidak boleh menghakimi kami berdua. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan siapapun yang mengusik diriku dan Luhan. Kalian paham?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka seakan tertohok dengan ancaman mengerikan itu. Sehun bukanlah tipe pria yang akan dengan senang hati membiarkan kekasihnya diusik oleh siapapun. Dan dia juga adalah orang yang selalu memegang teguh ucapannya. Itu bukanlah ancaman kosong, mereka semua tahu benar tentang hal tersebut.

Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan menggenggamnya kelewat erat. Dia sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu dengan terburu-buru membawa tubuh mungil itu keluar bersamanya.

Luhan mau tidak mau menurut. Bahkan jantungnya belum sembuh benar, namun dia harus merasa detakan itu menghantamnya lagi. Kali ini malah lebih kuat. Berdua saja bersama Sehun membuatnya beribu kali lebih gugup, terlebih setelah pengakuan cinta yang terkesan blak-blakan seperti tadi.

_Ouh, tenanglah manis. Tarik napasmu dengan benar._

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Sehun tersenyum mengerikan lalu membawa Luhan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Luhan mendelik tak percaya, "Apa?"

* * *

"Mmhhh.. Lepashh Sehuun.." Luhan berjengit tak nyaman. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang nikmat, sementara Luhan hanya mampu mengerang frustasi. Tangan si mungil itu terkepal erat, matanya terpejam rapat, dan jantungnya kembali bertalu kuat. Dia nyaris kehilangan napasnya jika saja Sehun tidak menjauhkan diri. Si tampan itu tersengal, harum tubuhnya yang memabukkan membuat Luhan terlena. Dia bisa melihat tatapan sayu yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya, dan dia juga tahu benar kemana mereka akan berakhir setelah ini.

Genggaman Sehun dipinggang Luhan mengencang, dia tersenyum manis lalu menelusupkan kepalanya dileher si mungi itu. Luhan mendesah kuat saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menyesap lehernya, pinggulnya bergerak gelisah dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun semakin terangsang. Ouh, mereka bahkan hanya tidak melakukannya selama dua hari, namun Sehun terlihat begitu kelaparan seakan-akan dia tidak pernah mendapatkan jatah seks selama 2 tahun.

"Kau masih meragukanku?" Sehun menjilati leher mulus itu dengan lembut.

Luhan mengangguk, dia mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Sehun hingga pria itu beringsut mundur. Sehun mengusap sejenak salivanya yang masih menetes, dia hendak mendekati Luhan namun pria tersebut menahannya. "Aku masih meragukanmu," tukas Luhan cepat-cepat.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, semakin tak mengerti mengapa Luhan terus saja meragukan perasaannya. "Apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu, sayang? Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya dihadapan semua orang." Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebal lalu beranjak menuju sofa megahnya yang terletak didekat jendela, tidak menggubris sosok Luhan yang masih terengah didekat pintu masuk ruang kerjanya.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu? Kau bisa saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi belum tentu kan semua itu benar."

Sehun mendelik tak percaya, "Oh sial!" dia mengerang frustasi setelahnya. Kenapa Luhan begitu keras kepala?

"Aku bahkan sudah menurunkan harga diriku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku bukan seorang pujangga Luhan, tapi demi kau—" dia menunjuk kearah Luhan dengan dramatis. "—aku bahkan sanggup mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau kira berapa kali aku bisa melakukannya seumur hidupku?"

Luhan beranjak mendekati Sehun dengan langkah mungilnya. Pakaian pemuda itu nampak kusut—mungkin karna terlalu lama berada didalam pelukan Sehun—dan tatapannya terlihat sarat amarah. "Jadi kau malu sudah mengatakannya?"

Sehun menghela napas jengah. Dia menarik tangan mungil itu, memerangkapnya diatas sofa dan kembali menindihnya. Luhan memekik terkejut, "YAK!"

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu sekarang. Bahwa cintaku bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk kau ragukan. Bahwa aku tidak malu mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak malu Luhan, hanya saja—" Sehun menatapnya sendu, "—aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta seumur hidupku. Kau tahu, tidak mudah bagiku untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan semua orang. Aku merasa sangat gugup dan hampir mati karna kehilangan napas."

"Kau bilang kau tidak menjadikanku sebagai penelitian, lalu bagaimana dengan pidatomu tadi? Tidakkah itu membuatku terlihat seperti penelitian semata bagimu?"

"Bukankah itu dulu? Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah terakhir kalinya kau mendengar kata penelitian. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu seperti itu lagi. Kau bukan seorang kloningan lagi sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Kau adalah kekasih seorang Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti? Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin menjemputmu di Jepang. Aku tidak akan menciummu seperti tadi, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu sama sekali, dan yang lebih parah aku mungkin bisa saja sudah membunuhmu sejak dulu. Apakah kau masih meragukanku sekarang?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada lagi celah bagi Luhan untuk meragukan Sehun. Pria ini benar-benar mencintainya. "Tidak."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu." Matanya menatap Luhan penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Kata cinta terdengar begitu indah menyapu telinganya. Dia menarik leher Sehun mendekat, menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka yang saling mendamba. Sehun tersenyum didalam pagutannya. Dia tahu ini merupakan pertanda jika Luhan tidak meragukannya lagi. Dia berhasil. Demi Tuhan, cintanya telah kembali. Dua hari berpisah ternyata membuatnya sedramatis ini. Dasar gila.

* * *

"Nggghh…"

Luhan mengerang gusar. Tubuhnya sudah tidak berbalut apapun dan telah bermandi peluh. Sekujur pinggangnya terasa bergetar sedangkan kenikmatan itu tetap tidak juga berkurang. Dia melirik sejenak pada Sehun yang masih setia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dibelakang Luhan. Pria nampak sedang berkonsentrasi menumbuk rektumnya hingga tanpa sadar terus saja mendesah nikmat. Padahal ini sudah memasuki ronde kedua. Namun Sehun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti juga.

"Sehuunn." Keluh Luhan tak sabaran.

"Iya sayang..hhh" Sehun menyahutnya dengan nada nakal. Tangannya bergerak lihai memanjakan junior Luhan sedangkan miliknya sendiri terus menumbuk lubang Luhan tanpa henti.

Luhan memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan diatas meja sedangkan pinggulnya dibuat sedikit menungging. Dengan gemas dia mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas. "Ohhh.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sengaja menggodaku, huh?"

Sehun menjilati punggung mungil itu dengan bergairah, menyesapi aroma dan keringat yang membasahi kulitnya. Dia berdesis saat lubang itu terasa menghisapnya semakin dalam. Pikirannya mendadak sangat kacau. Tarikan napasnya mulai memburu dan dia merasa kenikmatan itu berkumpul diarea selangkangannya. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi Sehun bercinta didalam ruang kerjanya diperusahaan. Dan ternyata rasanya woow. Dia sungguh tidak mampu menjabarkan bagaimana kenikmatan yang saat ini sedang ia raih.

"Ku mohonn." Luhan menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan gelisah, mengikuti irama genjotan Sehun yang semakin brutal. Dia mendesah keras saat prostatnya ditumbuk telak oleh Sehun.

"Kau tahu Luhan..hhh." Sehun terengah-engah. "Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyesal sama sekali telah melakukan kloning." Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin kuat. Luhan mengerang. Suaranya yang sensual membuat Sehun semakin terangsang. "Jika tidak melakukan itu..ohhh.." Dia ikut-ikutan mendesah. Sensasi yang melingkupi kemaluannya membuat dia kesusahan ketika berbicara. "Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu.. ahh." Sehun menciumi tengkuk Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Yeah.. Terserah kau saja.. mmmhh." Sahut Luhan tidak fokus.

"Apakah sangat nikmat, huh?" goda Sehun. Dia menggerakkan tangan dan pinggangnya semakin cepat.

Luhan memekik histeris, "Ohhh.. Sehunn.."

Sehun menyeringai, "Benar. Sebut namaku seperti itu."

Luhan mengerang, dia bahkan hampir jatuh terduduk jika saja Sehun tidak memegangi pinggangnya. Terus seperti itu beberapa saat. Sehun selalu menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat, membuat Luhan melayang dan tidak kuasa membuka matanya.

Sehun menggeram frustasi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Rasa nikmat membuatnya semakin buta dan kehilangan kendali atas gerakannya sendiri. Dia menusuk semakin dalam, berulang kali memasukkan lalu mengeluarkan kembali juniornya. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun sekacau ini. Dia sungguh sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Juniornya terjepit sempurna dan dia sudah tidak tahan. Dibawah kungkungannya, pria mungil itu berteriak keras. Luhan klimaks, sangat banyak hingga membasahi meja kerja Sehun.

Pria itu sendiri masih belum berhenti, lubang Luhan terasa semakin mengetat dan hal tersebut membuat juniornya terasa berkedut.

"Ahhhh…"

"Sehuuunn.."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Wajahnya ia telusupkan diperpotongan leher Luhan yang harum. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan dengan dua kata itu dia menggapai klimaksnya. Kali ini sangat banyak hingga membuat lubang Luhan tidak sanggup menampungnya.

* * *

"Kau lelah?" Sehun berbisik pelan. Tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Luhan dengan sengaja ia eratkan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berpangkuan dikursi kerja Sehun. Pria itu sedikit terkekeh saat melihat kondisi ruangannya yang seperti kapal pecah. Sepertinya dia harus menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan ruangan ini besok. Dia tidak mungkin bekerja dengan bau sperma yang mencuat dimana-mana.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menyandar lebih dalam pada pelukan pria itu. Matanya menatap malas pada kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menyelimuti langit. Dia sedikit mengantuk, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan bokongnya terasa nyeri bukan main. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak lelah jika kau menghajarku seperti tadi?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia mencium rambut Luhan dengan gemas. "Well, maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku sungguh tidak tahan."

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" Luhan memberengut tak suka. Dia menepuk tangan Sehun dengan kuat.

Sehun sempat meringis, namun malah tertawa lagi. Tawa yang sangat menyebalkan untuk didengar. "Kau merasa digoda?"

"Sial." Umpat Luhan.

Sehun berdecak kagum, dia menggigit bahu penuh bercak itu dengan mulutnya. "Kau sangat pintar mengumpat ternyata."

"Aku kan belajar darimu," sahutnya tak mau kalah.

Sehun mendelik, namun tetap terkekeh setelahnya. Menyenangkan sekali berdebat dengan Luhan. "Kalau begitu aku adalah guru yang sangat baik," ungkapnya dengan nada bangga.

Luhan mendengus sinis, "Yeah. Dan aku adalah murid yang pintar."

Sehun beralih menatap ratusan bintang yang terpampang indah dari luar jendela. "Kau tahu itu rasi bintang apa?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, dia menatap Sehun penasaran. "Rasi bintang?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Benar. Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa itu rasi bintang?"

"Aku tahu. Xiumin pernah menjelaskannya padaku." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu menurutmu, itu rasi bintang apa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia memposisikan duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan meletakkan dagunya dipundak pria mungil tersebut.

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng. "Molla. Kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia mengecup ringan pipi Luhan dan mulai menjelaskan. "Rasi bintang yang sedang kita lihat saat ini adalah rasi bintang Lyra. Lyra adalah sebuah rasi bintang berbentuk alat musik harpa yang konon katanya sudah memikat dewa Apollo. Dewa tersebut bahkan mau memberikan seluruh ternaknya pada Hermes hanya demi sebuah alat musik tersebut. Jika mengingat kisah ini, aku jadi teringat akan diriku sendiri. Bagiku, kau seperti rasi bintang Lyra. Kau selalu memikatku dan membuatku rela melepaskan semua yang aku miliki. Hehehe."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, jujur saja dia tak mengerti. Siapa itu Apollo? Siapa pula Hermes?

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti," Sehun tersenyum remeh.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengenal dengan semua orang yang kau bicarakan itu." sergahnya tidak terima.

Dan Sehun tertawa keras. Sangat keras hingga terasa membelah keheningan malam.

"YAK!" geram Luhan marah.

* * *

Kris berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Keringat membasahi tengkuk dan dahinya selagi dia berjalan. Matanya menatap tajam pada pintu apartemen yang berada dihadapannya. Pria itu berdiri disana, menunggu beberapa detik hingga pintu itu terbuka.

"Masuklah." Sesosok pria menyuruhnya masuk. Suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam. Membuat siapapun akan bergidik ketika mendengarnya. Namun tidak berlaku untuk Kris. Pria jangkung itu sudah terbiasa menghadapi pria ini. Jadi dia tidak merasa segan lagi.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Cahaya temaram langsung menyambutnya dan dia langsung merasa pusing seketika. Dia memandangi ruangan mungil itu dengan seksama, meneliti setiap detail apartemen tersebut dengan ingatannya yang cerdas. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok mungil lain yang sedang terlelap diatas sofa.

"Kau sudah makan?" Pria itu bertanya pelan. Dia melangkah mendahului Kris dan duduk didepan televisi. Apartemen ini mengingatkannya pada kondisi rumah-rumah yang ada diera tahun 2000-an. Sangat kuno dan aneh.

Kris mengangguk. "Kau makan saja duluan."

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. Dia duduk disalah satu sudut didekat televisi kuno berbentuk kotak persegi dan mulai makan disana. Pakaiannya sangat acak-acakan dan tampangnya seperti seorang pengemis. Entah mengapa dia nampak begitu mengenaskan. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Kris memilih berdiri didekat pria itu. "Dia sudah mulai menyerang Jongdae terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu, Jongdae sangat bertingkah akhir-akhir ini. Dia berusaha menghancurkan Sehun dan atasanku malah menghancurkannya habis-habisan."

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Apa ini karna serum itu?"

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Kris cepat-cepat.

"Kalaupun sudah, aku harus memberikannya langsung pada Sehun."

Kris mendengus gusar, "Yeah, aku tentu bisa mengatur itu."

"Aku harap dia masih mau bertemu denganku."

Kris tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja. Dia akan sangat berhutang padamu jika kau memberikannya serum itu. Dia sudah sesumbar dihadapan para pemegang saham dan seluruh ilmuwan di perusahaan tentang serum tersebut. Mau tidak mau dia akan sangat berterimakasih padamu, **Jongin**."

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Aku kira juga begitu."

**Tbc**

* * *

Ini apaaaa?

Maafkan aku yang malah ngepost malam senin.

Aku kena writer block kemaren, dan itu sereeem bgt.

Gak ada ide dan buntu!

Tapi, karna aku udah janji, jadi aku berusaha update deh.

Aku tau ini jelek bgt, mungkin sangat amat tidak memuaskan.

Feelnya gak dapet dan kacau bgt.

Dan ini masih fresh! Langsung aku post begitu selesai.

Jadi mohon maaf lagi kalo banyak ada kata-kata yang aneh. hehe

Trus itu pertengkaran antara Hunhan, aku emg sengaja gak bikin berlarut-larut.

Entar kesannya malah drama sekali. Dan ngebosenin.

Dan itu Jongin?

Dia masih hidup?

Hahahah apaaa?

Aku sengaja sih, kayanya gak asik aja gitu kalo cuman Jongdae yang jadi inti dari semua konflik.

Mesti ada saingannya dong.

Hehe.

/nyengir lagi/

**Review deh.**

Teaser di twitter aja ya. Mungkin sekalian ada beberapa informasi yang bakal aku kasi tahu disana..

Ini dia twitternya : Hunhankaisooff.


	12. Chapter 11

**Title :**

Cloning

**Disclaimer :**

© HunhanKaisoo

**Rate :**

M

(utk bahasa yang kasar dan adegan sex)

**Pairing :**

HunHan

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks to :**

Semua readers yang membaca, memberi komentar, yang follow &amp; fav, para siders yang udah tobat, trus para readers yang ngatain Sehun, yang **sebel sama Sehun** (tenang Hun, entar kita bikin mereka makin klepek2 sama kamu), yang ngasih kritikan dan saran. Pokoknya semua orang yang menantikan fic tak seberapa ini. Spesial utk **Heeki Eonni** yg selalu ada disaat aku butuh, yg selalu support aku, ngasi ide2 cemerlangnya. Love u eon. Mmuah /digampar/

**Happy reading ya!**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC-21**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Dia sudah mulai menyerang Jongdae terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu, Jongdae sangat bertingkah akhir-akhir ini. Dia berusaha menghancurkan Sehun dan atasanku malah menghancurkannya habis-habisan."

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Apa ini karna serum itu?"

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Kris cepat-cepat.

"Kalaupun sudah, aku harus memberikannya langsung pada Sehun."

Kris mendengus gusar, "Yeah, aku tentu bisa mengatur itu."

"Aku harap dia masih mau bertemu denganku."

Kris tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja. Dia akan sangat berhutang padamu jika kau memberikannya serum itu. Dia sudah sesumbar dihadapan para pemegang saham dan seluruh ilmuwan di perusahaan tentang serum tersebut. Mau tidak mau dia akan sangat berterimakasih padamu, **Jongin**."

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Aku kira juga begitu."

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki otaknya. Seakan dunia membeku, seolah waktu tak berdetak lagi. Dia terpekur disana—didepan pintu—sambil menatap lama pada sosok sempurna itu. Luhan kira dirinya sedang bermimpi, atau yang lebih parah dari itu semua, dia sempat mengira dirinya sudah mati. Tidak mungkin—mustahil rasanya—bagi Luhan bisa bertemu dengan malaikat dalam keadaan sadar total kan? Tapi entah mengapa semua yang ia lihat terasa nyata. Bagaimana pria itu bergerak, bagaimana langkah kakinya yang lebar itu memijak lantai, punggungnya yang tegap, serta kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh tinggi itu. Dia terlalu sempurna, sangat menyilaukan hingga Luhan merasa buta akan pesonanya. Dia layaknya malaikat tanpa sayap. Terlebih dengan efek cahaya matahari yang sedang memantul kearahnya, Sehun sungguh indah.

Sehun sendiri nampak sibuk menatapi layar komputernya, menekan-nekan tombol yang sedang melayang diudara, sesekali akan mengumpat saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh dihadapannya. Setiap pergerakannya membuat Luhan nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Dia sampai harus meremas kuat ujung bajunya, gemuruh yang menguar dari dalam hati Luhan membuat pria mungil itu lemas.

"Kau bisa pingsan jika menatapku lebih lama lagi," Sehun berucap santai. Dia masih berdiri didepan layar komputernya, tidak menatap kearah Luhan sama sekali. Nada suaranya terdengar menggoda. Bulu roma Luhan mendadak remang dan itu sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Luhan mengerjap, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat melayang-layang di angkasa. Dia tampak tidak bisa fokus sama sekali, pikirannya terbagi antara ingin memeluk leher pria itu atau malah menciumi bibir sexy-nya. Anggaplah dia gila, tapi siapa yang bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya jika harus disuguhi dengan ketampanan dan pesona mematikan Sehun diwaktu sepagi ini?

"Luhan?" Sehun tertawa geli. Dia berjalan mendekati pria itu, meninggalkan komputernya yang nampak meraung-raung meminta perhatian. Matanya membelalak tajam saat melihat kondisi Luhan yang terbilang sungguh menggoda. Lihat! Dia bahkan hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan sepotong kemeja hitam biasa dan tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi paha mulusnya. Apa dia sengaja ingin menggoda Sehun? Kebetulan sekali Sehun belum mendapatkan jatah morning seksnya hari ini.

Luhan masih tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat begitu salah tingkah.

"Apa kau sebegitu terpesonanya padaku?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau." Cibir Luhan sambil bergerak mundur. Tidak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun. Napasnya memburu dan tangannya terasa berkeringat. Seharusnya dia ingat, seharusnya dia tahu jika Sehun bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Mereka bahkan sudah sering bercinta, merasakan tekstur kulit masing-masing, menyatu dalam balutan gairah terdalam, tapi entah mengapa Luhan masih tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa grogi yang melingkupi dirinya saat berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun. Pria ini sungguh luar biasa, Luhan bisa meleleh dalam sekali sentuhan.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar sejak tadi." Sehun mengerling nakal, lalu dengan sengaja menarik lengan Luhan, membuat si mungil itu terhimpit diantara tubuh tingginya dan dinding. Luhan sempat terkesiap, dia memandang Sehun sejenak namun kembali menunduk. Kakinya mengapit dengan gelisah, semu merah dipipinya menjalar dengan jelas.

Dia ingin sekali mengatakan; itu tidak benar. Tapi lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, sangat susah mengatakan kebohongan tersebut.

"Mengaku sajalah." Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Dia menempelkan dahi keduanya, menatap langsung pada bola mata Luhan yang bergerak tak tentu arah. "Apa aku begitu tampan, hm?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan mendengus gusar. "Oh sial Sehun. Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Lihat. Ada orang-orang yang melihat kita disana." Dia menunjuk kesal pada beberapa manusia berpakaian pelayan yang berjalan mondar-mandir diruangan Sehun. Mereka nampak sangat cekatan, begitu ahli ketika harus membersihkan beberapa cairan yang menempel disana-sini. Mungkin Luhan patut menyalahkan Sehun serta nafsunya yang besar itu. Dia merasa malu bukan main saat harus menyaksikan orang-orang itu sedang membersihkan cairan mereka.

"Mereka robot," sergah Sehun. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, jelas-jelas sedang menahan hasratnya yang ingin menyerang Luhan. Dia pada akhirnya melepaskan pria mungil itu. "Aku sengaja menyuruh mereka kemari untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa percintaan kita semalam."

Luhan menghela napas lega. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Sesekali dia akan menarik-narik ujung kemejanya, berusaha agar paha mulusnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang biasa untuk masuk kedalam ruanganku," gumam Sehun. Dia ikut-ikutan mendudukkan dirinya disana—tepat disebelah Luhan. Kepalanya dengan sengaja ia telusupkan dileher si mungil itu, meresapi aromanya yang memabukkan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sengaja tidak memakai celanamu agar kita bisa melakukan morning seks disini?" tanya Sehun tak tahu malu. Hidungnya bergerak kesana-kemari, menghirup sebanyak mungkin keharuman yang menguar disana. Si mungil ini bahkan belum mandi, dan tubuhnya pun pasti sudah berlumuran sperma. Tapi mengapa harum tubuhnya terasa lebih tajam dan menyenangkan? Seolah-olah mengundang Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Luhan merona. Sehun berkata seperti itu seakan-akan dia adalah seorang slut murahan yang ingin dibelai. Padahal ini semua karna ulah pria itu! Dia yang menumpahkan cairannya didekat celana Luhan semalam. Dia juga yang sudah merobek kemeja Luhan hingga si mungil itu harus memakai kemeja Sehun saat dia terbangun. "Apa kau belum puas juga? Kita sudah melakukannya semalaman. Pinggul dan bokongku masih sakit, nappeun." Luhan beringsut ke kiri, menjauhi Sehun yang kini sedang terkekeh aneh. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya, dia meraba paha Luhan dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku juga tidak berniat melanjutkan sesi percintaan kita semalam. Ada beberapa pertemuan penting yang harus ku temui beberapa menit lagi. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberikanku sebuah ciuman panas, bukan? Dan aku ingin kau yang menciumku."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia menepis tangan Sehun lalu bergegas bangkit, bibirnya ia gigit dengan sekuat tenaga. Kenapa dia jadi semakin salah tingkah? Selama ini ciuman mereka tidak pernah terjadi atas persetujuan keduanya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sehun lah yang selama ini menjadi pihak yang memulai, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menerima. Jadi jangan salahkan Luhan jika sekarang dirinya merasa malu bukan main. "Tidak. Aku tahu benar kemana kita akan berakhir setelah ciuman panas yang kau maksud itu." tolaknya tegas.

"Wow. Jadi pikiranmu juga sudah mengarah kesana sejak tadi?" dia bertanya spontan. Rona samar itu semakin terlihat jelas. Wajah Luhan berubah bagai apel busuk. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menunda pekerjaanku, sayang." Godanya sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Luhan memekik, dengan sigap menduduki paha Sehun. "Hanya sebuah ciuman kan?" dia menderu panik.

Mata Sehun menggelap. Tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mengontrol hasratnya pada sebuah ciuman saja. Bibir Luhan sangat berbahaya dan adiktif. Dia mungkin bisa kehilangan kendalinya sebelum pria mungil itu sempat menolak. "Entahlah. Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik, aku mungkin bisa melepaskanmu." Dia memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Menyuarakan rasa frustasinya karna tidak bisa menahan diri atas tubuh indah pria di pangkuannya itu.

"Kau harus berjanji, Sehun." Luhan menggeram tak suka.

Sehun menghela napas, jelas-jelas merasa keberatan. Dia sih tidak masalah jika harus menunda pekerjaannya. Klien-klien sialan itu pasti mau menunggu Sehun bahkan sampai kiamat sekalipun. Tapi yang dia permasalahkan disini adalah Luhan. Jika si mungil itu tidak mau melewatkan pagi mereka dengan sebuah seks menakjubkan, lantas Sehun bisa apa? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa kan? Luhan adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti—secara fisik—diantara mereka. Dia harus menyiapkan hole-nya setiap kali ingin memuaskan Sehun. Tidak seperti Sehun yang tugasnya hanya menjarah. "Baiklah, aku berjanji." Bisiknya parau. Dengan terampil pria itu membelai punggung Luhan, berdesis tak nyaman saat pemuda itu bergerak-gerak tepat diatas ereksinya.

Luhan mengangguk, dia bisa merasakan napas Sehun yang beradu tepat didepan lehernya. Dengan sedikit ragu, kloningan manis itu meraih kedua sisi wajah Sehun. Menangkupnya dengan hati-hati dan mulai mendekatkan diri. Terbersit keinginan dihati Luhan untuk langsung melumat bibir Sehun yang setengah membuka, namun dia juga punya harga diri. Dia tidak seperti Sehun yang dengan gamblang bisa menyetuhnya begitu saja.

Sehun mengernyit tak suka, menunggu Luhan mendekatinya seakan-akan waktu telah habis berabad-abad. Apa yang membuat si manis ini malu-malu seperti itu? Mereka bahkan sudah sering bercinta, menghisap pusat gairah masing-masing, mengerang demi kenikmatan semu, tapi apa? Luhan malah bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang ingin melepas keperawanannya saja. Sehun sungguh sudah tidak sabar, dia bukanlah tipe pria yang sudi menunggu, terlebih untuk sebuah ciuman panas yang sudah sangat ia nantikan. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sehun berbisik tajam. Pegangannya di pinggang Luhan semakin menguat. Luhan terlonjak, konsentrasinya untuk meraup bibir Sehun sirna seketika. "Apa aku perlu mengajarimu?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya—sebal. "Tidak, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi kau sangat lamban. Mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan sedikit caranya padamu." Sehun tersenyum sinis, dan dia langsung menyambar bibir Luhan setelahnya.

Luhan membelalak tak percaya. Napasnya serasa tersangkut di tenggorokan, dia bahkan tidak kuasa menolak dan membiarkan pria itu menjajah habis bibirnya. Tangannya yang mengalung dipundak Sehun mendadak longgar. Dia merasa lemah, pasrah dan ingin menyandarkan diri pada Sehun seutuhnya. Namun nampaknya pria itu tidak mau membiarkan Luhan terlena. Dia bergumam disela-sela pagutan mereka, "Aku sedang memberikan contoh. Seharusnya kau yang melakukan ini padaku."

Luhan mengerang putus asa. Dia menjambak gemas rambut Sehun, menarik paksa bibirnya. Dengan kasar dia mengusap bibir ranum tersebut. "Baiklah. Rasakan ini baik-baik."

Luhan tidak tahu jika rasanya akan se-menegangkan dan dia juga tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan sesemangat ini. Bibir Sehun terasa begitu lembut, nikmat dan candu secara bersamaan. Lekuknya yang pas, tidak terlalu tipis, tidak terlalu tebal juga. Serta aroma maskulin yang menguar dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya. Semua itu membuat Luhan lepas kendali, membuatnya melupakan fakta tentang sebuah harga diri yang harus ia jaga. Persetan! Bibir Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang paling ingin ia klaim selama ini. Hanya bibir ini yang boleh menjamah tubuhnya. Hanya bibir ini pula yang boleh mengucapkan kata-kata serta rayuan manis pada Luhan.

Ciuman panas yang didamba Sehun pada akhirnya terwujud juga. Lumatan Luhan berubah semakin ganas ketika dia memutuskan untuk diam. Dia ingin melihat seberapa tangguh si mungil ini menggodanya. Meski harus Sehun akui, dia mulai sedikit terpengaruh dengan lidah Luhan yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Luhan sendiri seakan lupa daratan. Dia nyaris sekarat karna rasa mendamba yang begitu kentara. Pelukannya ditengkuk Sehun semakin kuat, semakin erat. Seolah sedang menuntut Sehun agar pria itu mau membuka mulutnya sedikit saja. Luhan mendesah frustasi saat bibir Sehun semakin mengatup, dengan napas yang terengah pria itu mulai menggigit pelan belahan bibir itu. Menggodanya dengan tarian lidah, memancingnya dengan sebuah gerakan paling halus dan sensual yang pernah ada. Kepala Luhan bergerak tak beraturan, pinggulnya yang ramping tiba-tiba saja mengalung rapat di pinggang Sehun. Memenjarakan tubuh gagah itu agar tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Tanpa ia sadari pergerakannya itu malah membuat Sehun putus asa. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Siapa yang tahan jika harus dihadapkan pada situasi sepanas ini? Dengan gemas pria itu langsung membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Luhan merangsek masuk dan mulai menjelajahi gua hangat tersebut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Desahannya meluncur bebas saat ia merasakan lidah kenyal Sehun menggodanya dari arah dalam. Bagaimana mereka saling melilit satu sama lain. Bagaimana dia menghisap lidah itu dengan kuat. Luhan sudah gila, dan dia sungguh bangga atas kegilaannya tersebut. Jika saja dia mengetahui bahwa rasanya akan senikmat ini, mungkin dia sudah mencium Sehun lebih dulu sejak lama. Merasakan bagaimana kerasnya ereksi Sehun dibawah bokongnya, Luhan tahu pria itu sudah sangat terangsang. Dengan sedikit terpaksa dia melepaskan bibirnya. Meninggalkan erangan kekecewaan dari mulut Sehun. Keduanya terengah, berusaha mengumpulkan napas yang mendadak pergi entah kemana. Berapa lama mereka berciuman? Sepertinya tidak lama.

"Bagaimana rasanya, keparat?" Luhan menyeringai bangga. Dia mengusap pelan bibir Sehun yang telah basah.

Sehun mendecih sebal, dia memilih untuk memeluk Luhan dan menciumi bahunya yang kecil. "Sialan. Kau yang terbaik," dia berbisik puas.

* * *

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Kris mengangguk sopan. Dia melangkah mendekati Sehun yang nampak sibuk di laboratorium perusahaan. Ada beberapa ilmuwan disana, sebagian dari mereka terlihat lebih memilih berkutat dengan beberapa cairan berwarna aneh dan sebagian lagi terlihat sibuk mengurusi beberapa tubuh manusia yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang. Tidak ada yang aneh dimata Kris kecuali keberadaan Sehun disana. Pria itu memang sering terjun langsung mengawasi anak buahnya, namun dia tidak pernah turun tangan dalam menangani kloningan-kloningan setengah jadi yang sedang di proses. Apa yang membuat Sehun datang ke tempat ini?

"Ikut aku," perintah Sehun dengan nada dingin. Dia memegang sebotol kecil cairan berwarna merah darah ditangannya. Kental dan nampak berbuih. Ada beberapa bulir aneh yang mendiami botol tersebut, setiap bulir yang ada disana nampak akan membelah jika botol tersebut digerakkan. Sehun berjalan ringan menuju sebuah benda persegi yang mampu menampung dua tubuh manusia diatasnya. Dia menaiki benda tersebut, menunggu Kris menyusulnya. Kris sendiri tidak punya pilihan lain, dia ikut naik dan membiarkan kakinya terjerat kuat disana. Pagar-pagar mungil transparan nampak membelenggu benda tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian tubuh mereka melesat diudara. Alat ini merupakan alat yang selalu digunakan Sehun untuk berkeliling perusahaan. Bayangkan, perusahaan sebesar itu tidak akan bisa ia kelilingi dalam satu hari jika berjalan kaki.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuat serum seperti buatan Jongin, kau tahu?"

Kris terperanjat. Tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka dengan pembahasan terkait Jongin. Sebersit perasaan curiga mulai melingkupi pikirannya. Berbagai spekulasi aneh mulai membuat Kris cemas. Apa Sehun tahu tentang keberadaan Jongin?

Sehun menatap lurus kedepan. Benda itu membawa mereka pada sebuah ruangan seluas lapangan bola yang ada ditengah perusahaan. Disana—ada puluhan ribu kloning yang sedang dibekukan. Tubuh-tubuh kloning itu dibungkus dalam satu wadah plastik khusus dan diposisikan berdiri. Sebagian dari kloning tersebut ada belum yang utuh sepenuhnya, dan sebagian yang lain nampak normal seperti manusia biasa—meski belum sadar sepenuhnya. Selang-selang penunjang hidup menusuk kuat ditubuh para kloning, mengalirkan setumpuk cairan yang sekiranya mampu mengembangkan berbagai sel didalam tubuh mereka. Sehun memandang tajam pada sebuah kloning wanita yang tampak mengejang tak karuan ditengah ruangan. Dia terlihat rusak. Kakinya tidak terbentuk sempurna dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa darah yang menjijikkan. Kloning ini menolak penuh setiap cairan yang dipaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dia hampir meleleh jika saja beberapa ilmuwan tidak menyelamatkannya. Sehun berang penuh amarah. Kelalaian seperti inilah yang mampu merugikan perusahaannya. Dasar sial! Dengan kesal dia menurunkan benda yang menjerat kakinya tersebut, membiarkan dirinya mengudara diatas lantai setinggi 5 meter. Sebuah mikrofon kecil mendesak keluar dari dalam benda transparan itu, berhenti tepat didepan mulut Sehun. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?!" bentaknya murka. "Eksperimen itu tidak butuh pertolongan pertama! Cukup sedot semua cairan yang ada didalam tubuhnya, lalu ambil lagi sel inti yang sudah bersemayam disana. Setelah itu baru mengulang lagi prosesnya seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan. Apa hal seperti itu saja harus aku yang menjelaskan?! Lihat, dia mulai membiru!"

Beberapa dari ilmuwan itu tersentak. Salah satunya hampir terjengkang karna rasa panik yang bertubi-tubi. Takut-takut para ilmuwan itu mengangguk. Mereka tentu tidak akan menyangka jika Sehun akan turun tangan langsung mengawasi aktivitas para kloning. Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pemesanan kloning diseluruh dunia. Dia terlalu larut dalam memantau saham-saham perusahaanya.

"Jika aku memiliki serum itu, tentu tidak akan seperti ini kan? Kloningan itu akan tumbuh dengan cepat dan sehat. Seperti Luhan." Dia berpaling menatap Kris yang kini balik memandangnya dengan ragu. Jelas sekali merasa terintimidasi oleh nada bicara Sehun yang terlampau dingin dan sarat ancaman. Sehun menyingkirkan mikrofon kecil didepan bibirnya dengan sekali sentakan. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya, Kris." Dia tersenyum sinis. Auranya yang kelam serasa membekukan tulang.

Kris menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia tidak bisa lari. Dengan ketinggian seperti ini, dengan tubuh yang berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Sehun, dia tahu benar dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Seharusnya Kris sadar, Sehun bukanlah pria biasa yang dengan mudah bisa ia tipu. Dia adalah seorang pria jenius yang pasti bisa membaca gerak-gerik Kris dengan mudah. "Apa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil—lebih mirip seperti tawa seorang psikopat. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Kris. Bawa Jongin ke hadapanku lusa. Kau tahu benar apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kau melanggarku lagi kali ini."

Kris hendak memotong ucapan Sehun, namun tiba-tiba saja dia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku benci pengkhianat, bahkan jika aku harus membunuh orang terdekatku sekalipun. Walaupun yang kau lakukan ini murni karna rasa balas budimu terhadap Jongin, tapi aku tetaplah atasanmu. Kau ku bayar untuk menuruti perintahku. Dan kali ini tidak akan ada celah bagimu untuk berkhianat lagi. Kau paham? Pastikan Jongin datang dengan membawa serum itu." Dan setelah menyelesaikan serentetan kalimat panjangnya, pria itu menyuntikkan sesuatu di pergelangan Kris. Membuat pria jangkung itu terlonjak tak percaya dan tidak kuasa menolak, matanya menatap ngeri pada cairan aneh yang mulai merangsek masuk kedalam nadinya. Ada segelintir panas yang langsung mengaliri tangan pria itu sesaat setelah Sehun mencabut suntikannya.

Sehun berdeham, "Aku akan memberimu waktu dua hari Kris. Jika selama jangka waktu itu kau tidak bisa membawa Jongin kehadapanku, maka kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. Cairan itu adalah hasil karyaku sendiri. Seharusnya dia bisa memotong setiap inchi tulangmu hingga kau melembek bagai pudding menjijikkan. Mati perlahan-lahan akan sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu? Kau bahkan bisa menulis sepucuk surat untuk Ibumu sebelum kau mati." Seringaiannya bertambah lebar.

Sehun berbalik. Menjalankan mesin itu hingga sampai tepat diruang kerjanya. Dengan santai dia melangkah turun dan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ekspresi kaku yang ditunjukkan Kris sebelum dirinya melesat kedalam. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dia tetaplah seorang Oh Sehun. Pria yang tak punya belas kasih. Tidak untuk siapapun, kecuali Luhan.

* * *

"Hai, Jongdae."

Itu adalah kunjungan pertama si brengsek Jongdae kedalam ruang kerjanya. Sehun sendiri sesungguhnya tidak berniat membawa masuk pria sial itu, namun ada sesuatu yang harus dibereskannya dengan Jongdae.

Pria itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, dia begitu datar dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun menebak-nebak apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi. Sambil menenteng botol kecil berisi cairan semerah darah ditangannya, Sehun mendudukkan diri diatas kursi kerjanya yang megah. Dia memandang Jongdae dengan sinis, mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk dihadapannya. Sebersit curiga menyambangi pikiran Sehun.

"Kau nampak lebih pendiam hari ini. Ada apa?" Sehun tersenyum ramah, dia menuangkan segelas anggur kedalam gelas kristal dan langsung menyodorkannya ke hadapan Jongdae selagi pemuda itu berdiam.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, namun meski begitu dia tetap bungkam. Sehun tahu ada yang tidak beres disini, Jongdae bukanlah sosok kaku seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. "Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. Sehun menambahkan cairan dari botol kecil tersebut kedalam minuman pemuda itu. Dengan sengaja melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bersulang dulu?" tawarnya sok bersahabat. Pemuda satunya lagi terdiam, dengan ragu meraih gelasnya. Dia mengangkat gelas itu ke udara, mengikuti jejak Sehun untuk meminumnya. Dan tak berapa lama setelah minuman manis itu meluncur masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, pria itu tercengang, matanya membelalak dan dia menjadi kaku seketika. Suara aneh berlomba-lomba meluncur dari ujung bibirnya, menyuarakan kesakitan yang Sehun sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

Segumpal darah dimuntahkan pria itu begitu saja. Mengotori lantai ruangan Sehun yang bersih mengkilap. Ada daging-daging aneh yang bergerak-gerak diantara gumpalan darah tersebut. Bagai binatang kecil yang sedang sekarat—pemuda tersebut memilih untuk tersungkur jatuh keatas lantai. Dia gemetaran, wajahnya pucat pasi dan seluruh pori ditubuhnya membuka lebar. Darah-darah segar menguar banyak dari sana. Sehun memilih diam, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh itu menggelepar tak karuan. Ini belum seberapa, dia bahkan pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat daripada ini. Dia adalah seorang ilmuwan kloning, ingat? Sebelum menjabat sebagai Presdir di perusahaannya, dia sudah lebih dahulu berkutat dengan berbagai serum aneh yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dan kebanyakan dari eksperimennya akan berakhir tragis seperti tubuh malang yang ada dibawah kakinya kini. "Dimana Tuanmu?"

Sehun mendengus sinis saat hanya mendapatkan sebuah erangan sakit dari si mulut pria. Dia tahu bahwa pria ini bukanlah Jongdae. Dia adalah kloningan pria itu! Sehun bisa menebaknya dalam sekali kedipan mata. Bagaimana pria ini berjalan, suaranya yang parau, ketakutan dan rasa ragu yang tergambar jelas. Apa Jongdae kira dia adalah seorang idiot? Mengirimkan sebuah kloningan sampah untuk mengelabuinya? Ouh, Sehun tidak berada dalam level serendah itu. "Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" Sehun tertawa saat si kloningan itu berusaha mundur dan menjauh dari jangkauannya. Tanpa perasaan Sehun malah menginjak dada si pria tersebut dengan kuat. Erangan lain terasa memenuhi ruangan, memekakkan telinga.

"Apa dia meletakkan alat pelacak atau sesuatu yang lain ditubuhmu?" dia berlutut didepan kloningan tersebut.

Kloningan Jongdae itu tidak menjawab. Dia menggeleng keras-keras saat Sehun membuka paksa pakaiannya yang telah basah oleh darah. Ada sebuah tahi lalat kecil di dekat bahu kiri si kloningan. Sehun langsung menandainya sebagai alat pelacak yang dengan sengaja telah ditanam Jongdae disana. Dia tertawa aneh, ini trik yang sangat kuno. "Hei, Kim Jongdae. Berhenti bertindak bodoh. Aku akan menemukanmu dengan segera. Jangan bersembunyi. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini," dia bangkit berdiri setelahnya. "Dan aku memecatmu Jongdae. Bukan hanya dari pekerjaanmu di perusahaanku, tapi juga dari dunia ini. Aku akan menghabisimu, jauh melebihi kloningan keparatmu. Kau mengerti?"

Sebuah suara aneh menguar dari genggaman si kloningan itu. Ternyata dia menggenggam sebuah alat kecil didalam tangannya. Dan sepertinya alat itu adalah penghubung antara dirinya dan Jongdae. "**Aku menunggumu, Sehun**." Jongdae berujar tenang.

Sehun menggeram marah, tanpa pertimbangan langsung melesakkan sebuah timah panas ke kepala kloningan tersebut. Suara ledakan keras menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia akan membunuh Jongdae.

* * *

"Aku pulang," Sehun melangkah ringan kedalam rumahnya. Dia sempat mengira Luhan sedang tidur atau mungkin malah sedang mandi, namun apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh diluar dugaannya. Luhan—dengan setelan kaos rumahannya—nampak sibuk berkutat mengolah makanan didapur mereka. Dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun, dan malah terlihat begitu bersemangat memotong beberapa sayuran diatas meja. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Dan darimana dia mendapatkan sayuran-sayuran tersebut? Seingat Sehun, sayuran-sayuran dan makanan mentah lainnya mulai sulit didapat pada zaman sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun membuka jasnya dan melemparnya asal-asalan diatas kursi makan. Dia tersenyum remeh saat melihat Luhan yang terperanjat kaget. Dia berusaha menutupi karya berantakannya dengan punggung kecil yang tidak seberapa itu.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aniya. Kau cepat sekali pulang hari ini," dia mencibir sebal.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mulai menatap penasaran pada potongan kehijauan dibelakang si mungil itu. "Kau memasak?" dengan sekali gerakan dia memerangkap tubuh Luhan. Posisinya saat ini malah seperti sedang memeluk pinggang pria itu. "Yang benar saja," Sehun mendesah tak percaya.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun kuat-kuat, membuat pria itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu memakannya jika kau tidak mau!" teriak Luhan tak terima. Brengsek, padahal dia sudah bersusah payah ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan terpaksa menyeret Xiumin agar mau membantunya memberikan resep-resep dan cara memasak yang benar. Mungkin dia bisa menyalahkan Kris karna telah memberikannya usulan sial ini. Dia bahkan tidak yakin jika Sehun sedang berulangtahun sekarang! Uh, Luhan kesal sekali.

Sehun terperangah selama beberapa detik, dia meraih wajah Luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai mengelus pipi itu—lembut. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Luhan masih merengut, sialnya dia yang bahkan tidak bisa menolak sama sekali sentuhan Sehun. "Kau meremehkanku."

"Aku hanya heran dan merasa kurang percaya dengan apa yang sedang ku lihat. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang memasak? Selama ini kita selalu makan melalui mesin. Tidak ada yang pernah memasak lagi dizaman sekarang. Apa motifmu hingga kau berusaha memasak sendiri? Darimana kau mendapatkan sayur-sayuran ini?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Hembusan napas hangatnya membuat Luhan lupa diri. Dia melenguh saat Sehun beralih menciumi dahinya.

"Kris bilang kau sedang berulangtahun. Dia mengusulkan ide ini padaku. Aku belajar memasak melalui Xiumin. Dan entah mengapa aku langsung bisa mempraktekkannya sesaat setelah Xiumin menjelaskan. Sayuran ini aku dapatkan melalui Kris juga."

"Kapan dia mengusulkannya padamu?"

Sudah satu hari berlalu sejak dia menanamkan cairan itu kedalam tubuh Kris. Jika beruntung, mungkin saja pria itu baru mengalami kelumpuhan kaki sekarang.

"Saat dia mengantarkanku pulang."

Sehun tersenyum masam, "Jadi kalian berbincang banyak saat itu?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai kembali menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai sayuran serta makanan-makanan mentah lain yang ada diatas meja. "Kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting." Sahutnya tak begitu tertarik.

Sehun menatap punggung mungil itu dengan tajam. "Jangan berbicara lagi dengan pria manapun kecuali ada aku disisimu." Dia menggerutu bagai bocah kecil.

Luhan berdecak, "Aku tidak suka dikekang." Dia berbalik dan memukul lengan Sehun, cukup kuat hingga pria tersebut mengaduh secara spontan.

"Tapi aku suka mengekang." Gertaknya tak mau kalah.

"Aku ini kekasihmu!" pekik Luhan.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu resiko bila menjadi kekasihku."

"Kita bahkan baru saja menjalin hubungan!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu seperti telah berabad-abad."

Luhan terdiam, Sehun pun sama. Kekosongan mengisi keduanya, mengaduk-aduk perut Luhan hingga dia merasa pusing sekali. Ini bukan pertamakalinya Sehun mendeklarasikan rasa cintanya secara lantang dihadapan Luhan, namun tetap saja dia merasa begitu terkejut dan tidak siap. Wajahnya langsung merona, dan dia sungguh berharap dirinya akan terbenam didalam tanah karna itu semua.

Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Luhan, "Jangan pernah memasak lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka. Tanganmu, setiap jengkal dari tubuhmu sangat berharga bagiku. Jangan pernah berbicara dengan siapapun lagi kecuali aku mengizinkan. Suaramu terlalu indah untuk didengar oleh orang lain. Kau mengerti kan?" dia berbisik pelan.

Luhan tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk. Membiarkan bibir favoritnya itu menjamah turun membelai lekuk lehernya.

_Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan Sehun—ah._

_Terlalu menyenangkan hingga membuatmu melupakan dirimu yang dulu._

_Sangat membahagiakan sampai-sampai kau merasa akan meledak._

_Tidak mengapa jika kau berubah karna cintamu. Semua orang pernah jatuh cinta. Semua orang mengharapkan cinta. Kau adalah manusia. Kau bukan robot yang tak punya hati. Kau adalah manusia. Kau bukan Tuhan yang suci._

_Tidak mengapa jika kau mencintainya. Dia patut dicintai. Keindahannya yang menyilaukan. Kebaikan hatinya yang menyejukkan. Jika kau menganggap cinta itu kotor, maka buatlah dirimu kotor sepenuhnya. Biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam balutan lumpur. Tidak ada kata setengah untuk sebuah hubungan._

_Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan Sehun—ah._

_Bahkan jika kau adalah seorang Iblis sekalipun. Cinta tetap bisa hidup didalam neraka. Karna bukan pada siapa, apa, dan dimana kau jatuh cinta. Tapi ini semua tentang dirimu. Tentang seperti apa hatimu bisa menerima perasaan tersebut. Tentang kebodohan-kebodohan yang kalian rasakan bersama._

_Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan Sehun—ah._

_Maka jangan ragu untuk membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama denganmu._

* * *

"Kita akan berlibur besok," Sehun berbicara dengan napas tersengal.

Setelah sesi percintaan yang menakjubkan dilantai dapur, kini dia memilih untuk berbaring diatas ranjangnya bersama Luhan. Memeluk tubuh hangat itu dengan lengannya, merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang masih belum stabil—sama seperti dirinya.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan. Dia dengan sengaja membaringkan tubuh rampingnya diatas Sehun. Menelungkup malas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

Sehun bergerak risih, "Kau mau menggodaku ya?" sergahnya tajam.

Luhan mengerjap polos, "Kau—kenapa dipikiranmu hanya ada seks saja? Sial!" dia beringsut duduk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya." Balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

Perdebatan ini lagi.. Luhan sungguh muak jika harus dihadapkan pada pertengkaran tak berguna seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Bukannya dia sengaja ingin menggoda Sehun, dia hanya ingin sedikit bermanja-manja setelah selesai bercinta. Apa itu salahnya juga? Oh baiklah, dia tidak akan mendekati Sehun mulai sekarang.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu." Luhan memaksakan dirinya masuk kedalam selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata. Dia mengernyit lantas menggeram marah saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggang polosnya. "Jangan memelukku. Nanti kau menuduhku ingin menggodamu lagi," Luhan menyindir kesal.

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Dia tidak memedulikan ucapan Luhan dan malah semakin menguatkan pelukannya. Senyum pria itu mengembang saat Luhan tidak menolaknya. "Selamat tidur. Mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir kita berada dibumi."

Dan Luhan hanya bisa merengut ketika mendengar ucapan anehnya. Hari terakhir dibumi? Apa dia bercanda?

* * *

"Selamat siang, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum pongah. Dia berjalan tegak mendekati pintu masuk dan mempersilahkan kedua pria itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Selamat siang, Jongin." Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok Kris yang tidak bisa berjalan dan malah dibantu oleh sebuah tongkat yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Membuat dia mengawang sedikit diatas tanah. Sepertinya dia telah lumpuh hingga ke bahu. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan senyum. "Selamat siang juga, Kris." Sapanya hangat. Seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi pada Kris tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi," Jongin memulai percakapan. Mereka belum duduk sama sekali, dan dia sudah membuat suasana disana menjadi tegang bukan main. "Berikan obat penawar untuk Kris." Ujarnya menuntut.

Cukup lama keheningan mengambil alih diantara mereka.

"Kau memerintahku?" dengus Sehun tak percaya. "Berani sekali kau." Sehun bersedekap tangan—tanda bahwa ia mulai marah.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu serum itu jika kau tidak menyelamatkan Kris." Jongin bergerak maju dan berniat menggenggam kerah Sehun. Namun, dengan kasar Sehun menepisnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu memberikannya. Bahkan jika harus menyiksamu terlebih dulu."

Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya, giginya beradu, menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan. "Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau sempat melakukannya."

Sehun berbalik. Jongin kira dia akan mengambil penawar untuk Kris, ternyata tebakannya salah. Sebuah tinju keras melayang begitu saja ke wajah tampannya. Jongin jatuh tersungkur. Bibirnya sobek dan bau anyir darah menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Belum sempat dia melawan, tahu-tahu Sehun sudah menendang dadanya dengan keras. Dia terbatuk, nyeri merambat hingga ke rusuknya. Sedangkan Kris masih berdiam. Dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolong Jongin atau melawan Sehun.

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, Jongin." Dan sekali lagi dia memberikan sentuhan beringas didada pria itu.

Jongin mengerang, mengaduh, dan berusaha bangkit. Tapi seakan tahu keinginan Jongin, Sehun malah semakin kejam menyiksanya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Jongin murka. Dia sungguh tidak mau melakukan ini, namun Sehun juga sudah keterlaluan. Maka, dengan sedikit tergesa dia meraih sebuah pisau lipat didalam saku celananya, lalu menggores tajam ke betis Sehun hingga pria tersebut jatuh terduduk.

Darahnya mengucur deras membasahi lantai. Perih di kakinya membuat Sehun pusing. Dia berusaha keras menggerakkan kakinya, ingin berlutut dan membalas Jongin namun pria itu bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan gesit dia mencekal leher Sehun dari belakang. Pisau yang berlumuran darah itu dia arahkan pada nadi Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Cukup berikan penawar itu pada Kris, dan aku akan memberikanmu serum itu." paksanya marah.

Sehun tertawa sinis, "Kau tidak memilikinya. Aku tahu kau tidak memilikinya, Jongin." ujar Sehun yakin.

Jongin sempat tercengang, tubuhnya menegang, pegangannya pada pisau itu mengencang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau memiliki serum itu, kau akan langsung menyerahkannya padaku bahkan tanpa perlu aku memintanya. Tapi apa? Kau malah menyuruhku memberikan penawar untuk Kris. Kau datang kemari dengan tangan kosong, aku tahu semuanya. Kau mencoba mengelabuiku. Dasar brengsek!" Sehun mengumpat, dia menyikut perut Jongin sekuat tenaga, hingga pria tersebut mengaduh.

Sehun berdiri dengan langkah terpincang. "Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang keji padamu, sialan." Desisnya berapi-api.

"Apa salah Kris hingga kau melakukan ini padanya?!" bentak Jongin. Dia menatap Kris yang nampak terengah.

"Dia harus merasakan itu. Dia mengkhianatiku dengan tidak membunuhmu. Jika saat itu dia melaksanakan perintahku, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini. Serum buatanmu pasti sudah ada ditanganku sekarang."

Jongin melempari Sehun dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya. "Tapi dia berusaha melindungimu. Dia yang selama ini berusaha keras menyelamatkanku dan serum itu!"

Sehun menghindar cepat. Dentingan perak itu terasa membelah keheningan. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya." Dia beralih menoleh pada Kris yang kini melemah. "Waktumu tersisa 15 menit lagi sebelum kau melembek sepenuhnya. Apakah kau punya kata-kata terakhir?"

Jongin mendelik tak percaya. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang selalu melindungi dan mengutamakannya, Sehun tega melakukan hal yang seperti itu. "Kau keparat."

"Yeah, aku memang keparat." Sahut Sehun santai. Dia berjalan terseok menuju kursinya, denyut di kakinya terasa begitu menyayat.

"Serum itu menghilang! Aku sudah berusaha keras mencarinya selama ini, tapi tidak mudah. Seharusnya kau membantuku! Seharusnya kita bekerjasama menghancurkan bajingan itu!"

Sehun menatapnya enggan. "Darimana aku tahu kau tidak berusaha menipuku lagi? Bisa jadi serum itu memang tidak ada dan kau pun tidak pernah berusaha mencarinya. Kalau itu benar terjadi, maka kau tidak berguna lagi bagiku. Termasuk Kris."

Jongin bergerak maju, "Kau—" dia seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Sehun sangat egois. Dia bajingan tak punya perasaan. "—kami sudah berusaha melindungimu selama ini. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa percaya ini, dimana belas kasihmu Sehun?"

"Jangan menceramahiku, tuan pendeta. Kalian melindungiku dari apa? Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah pria bodoh yang tak punya kemampuan melindungi diri. Jika kalian memang melindungiku, kalian tidak akan bersembunyi." Sehun meraih pistol didalam lacinya dan langsung mengarahkan benda berbahaya itu pada Jongin.

"Dari Jongdae! Demi Tuhan, dia berusaha menghancurkanmu selama ini. Dia yang dengan sengaja memberikan serum itu pada kloninganmu agar kau rugi besar dan dia juga yang telah berusaha membunuh Luhan. Aku bersembunyi agar dia tidak bisa mencuri serumku sebelum aku memberikannya padamu."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, kurang peduli. "Persetan! Aku bisa mengatasi Jongdae seorang diri."

Jongin mendesis bagai ular. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya terkepal. "Jangan seperti ini Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkan serum itu. Kau sudah sesumbar dihadapan orang-orang, kau ingat? Aku akan memberikannya padamu, kau harus percaya padaku. Hanya aku yang tahu pasti dimana letak serum itu berada. Aku hanya perlu mencarinya dengan lebih teliti." Ujar Jongin berusaha menahan amarahnya yang semakin membludak.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, lantas meraih sebuah botol ukuran sedang yang terisi dengan cairan bening kental didalam lacinya yang lain. Dia melempar botol tersebut ke hadapan Jongin. "Aku akan menunggu serum itu. Jika kau tidak memberikannya padaku dalam jangka waktu seminggu, kau dan Kris akan mengalami hal yang sama. Termasuk kekasihmu, Kyungsoo. Mengerti?"

Dia sudah muak harus berdebat dengan Jongin. Kali ini dia akan memberikan mereka kesempatan, setidaknya diapun tidak akan rugi.

Jongin mengumpat didalam hati. Tapi tetap mengambil botol tersebut dan segera mendekati Kris setelahnya. "Kami pergi." Dia menarik lengan Kris menjauh. Lalu menutup pintu tersebut dengan keras. Meninggalkan debuman nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Dia sungguh menyesal karna telah membantu Sehun. Pria itu belum berubah sama sekali. Egois dan menyebalkan.

* * *

Luhan meringis sakit melihat luka memanjang di area betis Sehun. Dengan hati-hati dia mengoleskan sebuah salap pada luka tersebut. Meninggalkan sensasi perih serta dingin yang menyakitkan. Sehun tidak berkata apapun sejak tadi. Dia nampak diam, seolah rasa sakit yang sedang melandanya bukanlah apa-apa. Padahal Luhan tahu benar jika pria tersebut sedang menahan sakitnya mati-matian, hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi bahkan untuk mengerutkan dahinya sekalipun. Cih, bagaimana bisa Luhan mencintai pria sok kuat seperti Sehun?

"Sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini?"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, memaksa pria itu untuk berdiri. Dia mengelus sejenak pipi lembut itu, sebelum pada akhirnya ikut-ikutan bangkit. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, oke?"

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk maju mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir tersebut. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran. Sekarang sudah menjelang sore hari. Sehun bilang mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dan diluar pikiran manusia. Dan Luhan dibuat bertanya-tanya karnanya.

"Mana mantelmu?" Sehun mengernyit heran. Saat ini sudah memasuki waktu musim gugur, tapi Luhan hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana panjang biasa. Dandanannya mirip seseorang yang hendak pergi bersantai ditaman.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya." Jawabnya malas.

Sehun menghela napas, mungkin lain kali dia akan menyisihkan waktunya untuk mengajak Luhan berbelanja pakaian. Pria ini pasti tidak mau memakai pakaian Sehun karna ukuran mereka yang berbeda. "Pakai ini," Sehun melepaskan mantelnya, memasangkan dengan sabar ke tubuh mungil Luhan. Dia ingin tertawa saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang seolah tenggelam didalam balutan mantel mahalnya. "Kita akan pergi jauh. Jadi mau tidak mau kau tetap harus memakainya." Sehun tersenyum geli saat Luhan mendengus tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Dia memandang puas pada Luhan. "Ayo," dan tanpa canggung Sehun meraih jemari lentik itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan santai. Beberapa pria berseragam hitam nampak langsung mengerumuni Sehun, satu diantaranya melaporkan bahwa pesanan Sehun sudah siap namun ada beberapa kendala teknis yang membuat mereka harus menunda sejenak keberangkatan tersebut. Sehun mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya bersama Luhan.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Pengawalku," jawab Sehun kurang tertarik.

"Dimana Kris?"

Sehun menoleh, lalu memberengut benci. "Dia sedang cuti."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun menghela napas, ingin sekali berteriak didepan Luhan dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak membahas si tiang listrik itu. "Mana ku tahu. Dia sendiri yang meminta cutinya." Dusta Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidak bisa berangkat dulu. Ada sedikit kendala pada pesawatnya. Jadi, untuk membunuh waktu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Sehun.

Luhan memandang lama pada kaki Sehun yang terluka. "Tapi, apakah kakimu sudah membaik?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Salap yang kau oles tadi sudah mengeringkan lukanya. Bahkan sekarang luka itu sudah tidak terasa lagi."

"Baiklah," Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. "Aku mau."

* * *

Bisakah waktu berhenti? Jika Luhan memiliki kekuatan seperti yang ada didrama-drama, dia ingin sekali menghentikan laju waktu disekitarnya. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Berjalan beriringan bersama Sehun disalah satu sudut kota. Menggenggam tangan demi membagi kehangatan. Sesekali akan tertawa ketika melihat sebuah kelucuan dijalanan. Ini begitu sederhana, namun sangat indah bagi mereka yang merasakannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan Luhan.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang menikmati ice creamnya nampak heran. Dia menatap aneh pada sosok Sehun yang sedang berlutut didepan kakinya.

"Kau bisa terjatuh jika tali sepatumu lepas seperti ini," gumam Sehun.

Napas Luhan tercekat. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan ice creamnya ke kepala Sehun jika tidak menguasai diri dengan segera. Perhatian sekecil ini membuat pria itu serasa terbang ke angkasa. Dia tahu denyutan didalam dadanya kembali bergemuruh. "Ya." Sahutnya salah tingkah.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mendelik bingung saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" dia bangkit berdiri dan memeriksa kening Luhan.

Luhan sontak menghindar. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menyeringai nakal, "Kau salah tingkah rupanya."

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak." dia meraup ice creamnya banyak-banyak. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Sehun terpaku. Dia memandang lama pada gerakan bibir Luhan di makanan tersebut. "Apa aku boleh mencicipi ice cream itu?" pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan mengernyit, "Mwo?" dia menjauhkan bibirnya yang belepotan dari si ice cream.

Bukankah Sehun sendiri tadi yang bilang kalau dia tidak suka makanan ini?

"Aku menganggap kau setuju kalau begitu." Dan dengan sekali sentakan dia meraih kedua sisi wajah Luhan, menariknya mendekat lalu langsung meraup ganas belahan lembut itu. Luhan terkesiap, ice creamnya jatuh membelai tanah. Pikirannya seakan berkabut dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali memejamkan mata. Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menghisap ganas lidahnya.

Beberapa pasang mata nampak mendelik tak percaya. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang langsung memotret Luhan dan Sehun, lalu menyebarkannya ke internet. Jadi, si pengusaha kaya raya itu sungguh-sungguh mencintai kloningannya sendiri?

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya setelah beberapa detik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan seharusnya pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab kan?

* * *

Luhan tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak percaya jika tempat jauh yang dimaksud Sehun adalah benar-benar bukan dibumi. Ouh, dia hampir saja pingsan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup menegangkan didalam pesawat luar angkasanya, kini disinilah dia berada. Disebuah pesawat angkasa lain yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama satu minggu kedepan. Pesawat ini nampak biasa saja dari luar, bahkan nyaris sama dengan pesawat yang telah mengantar mereka tadi. Tapi apa yang didapatkan Luhan didalam pesawat tersebut sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Dia berbalik menatap Sehun yang tampak mengulas senyum tipis padanya. "B—bagaimana bisa?" dia terbata-bata. Bahkan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya pun terasa sulit.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah."

Luhan berdecak kagum melihat desain yang terdapat didalam tempat tinggal sementara mereka. Tadinya dia sempat mengira akan menjumpai kursi-kursi penumpang seperti yang ia duduki beberapa saat yang lalu. Atau setidaknya ruangan didalam pesawat ini akan sempit dan terasa tidak nyaman. Namun dia patut menarik kembali asumsinya saat melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Bukan seperti pesawat luar angkasa pada umumnya, isi pesawat ini dirangkai khusus bagai sebuah rumah musim dingin di era tahun 2000-an. Hampir keseluruhan lantai dan dindingnya dilapisi oleh kayu hangat berwarna cokelat terang yang indah. Furniture yang ada didalam rumah pun nampak lebih sederhana dan tidak menyolok mata. Sofa-sofa antik nampak menghiasi salah satu sudut jendela transparan. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang dihiasi oleh sebuah vas kecil nan indah. Sofa itu sendiri disusun rapi menghadap ke luar jendela, hingga bagi siapapun yang duduk disana akan langsung menjumpai bintang-bintang sebagai pemandangan luarnya. Bukan bintang tipuan seperti yang ada di galaxy room, bintang-bintang ini nyata. Ada tepat dihadapanmu. Kau bahkan merasa bisa meraihnya dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Luhan meneguk ludah dengan kasar, dia berlari ke salah satu ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai kamar tidur utama. Disana, sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan kembali ia dapat. Hampir keseluruhan lantai serta jendela diruangan itu dibuat transparan. Membuat siapapun yang sedang memasuki ruangan tersebut merasa layaknya sedang mengelilingi galaxy dengan kakinya sendiri.

Dia beralih memandang Sehun yang kini melemparkan dirinya diatas ranjang. "Kau suka?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hampir menangis karnanya. Bodoh, kenapa dia harus bertanya? Tanpa berpikir, pria mungil itu melompat cepat kedalam rengkuhan Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si tampan itu. Dia tidak kuasa menahan isakannya. Ini semua sungguh indah. Sehun pasti sudah gila hingga bisa membawanya ke luar angkasa seperti ini. Menemui bintang-bintang yang menjadi kesukaannya. Sial, kapan dia tidak terpesona pada Sehun? Pria ini pintar sekali menjeratnya.

"Aku menyukainya. Terimakasih." Gumam Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan, dia membelai punggung Luhan dengan perlahan. "Sekarang kau mengaku sudah terpesona padaku?"

Luhan menarik wajahnya, bibirnya mengerucut manis. Matanya nampak sudah memerah karna efek menangis. "Sial. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang."

Dan tawa Sehun membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum karnanya.

* * *

**NC DI BAGIAN INI!**

**AKU SARANKAN UTK TIDAK MEMASUKI BAGIAN INI KALAU GAK SUKA!**

**INI NC-21/22. BAHASA YANG DIPAKAI AKAN SANGAT VULGAR DAN ANEH!**

**(aku memang lagi gila)**

**TOLONG MENJAUH BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR.**

**JANGAN BASH AKU, OKE?**

* * *

Sehun sedang menyamankan dirinya disofa ruang tengah saat itu. Dia sibuk menatap bintang sambil sesekali meneguk anggur yang ada di genggamannya. Luhan sedang ke kamar mandi dan sudah hampir setengah jam ini belum keluar juga. Sehun menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. Dia sih inginnya menyusul Luhan, lalu mulai menjalankan aksinya untuk merayu si mungil itu agar mau menghabiskan waktu bercinta didalam bathup. Tapi, tampaknya Luhan sangat kelelahan. Sehun jadi tidak tega.

"Sehuunnh.."

Desahan nyaring itu sontak membuat Sehun menoleh. Dia membelalakkan matanya, hampir-hampir membuat gelas yang ada ditangannya remuk. Luhan berdiri disana, hanya dengan balutan celana dalam yang menggairahkan. Membiarkan Sehun menatap lapar pada tubuh indahnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Dia terlihat begitu gelisah, kakinya mengapit dan Sehun semakin mendelik saat melihat sesuatu yang menggembung disana. Kenapa Luhan terangsang?

"Luhan?" panggilnya dengan nada berat. Luhan yang seperti ini sungguh memancing nafsu Sehun. Dia sungguh tidak tahan. Ereksinya mendadak bangkit dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Dengan balutan pakaian tebal saja Luhan sudah mampu membuatnya bergairah, apalagi jika dia hampir telanjang seperti ini?

Luhan menggeleng malas, dia meremas lembut penisnya yang terbalut kain tipis itu. Sehun meneguk ludah dengan pelan. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah ragu mendekati Sehun yang sedang terduduk. Napasnya memburu dan tangannya gemetar. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan pria itu ketika sampai. Nipplenya yang menegang menarik perhatian Sehun. Membuat bibirnya gatal ingin meraup dan menggigit gemas kedua benda tersebut.

Luhan mendesah parau, dia dengan sengaja menggesekkan kemaluannya pada perut Sehun yang masih terbalut kaos berwarna biru tua. "Tubuhku panas sekali," keluhnya tak nyaman. Dia mengusap-usap hidungnya dileher Sehun, mengendus bagai kucing nakal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun merasa sulit bernapas. Harum tubuh Luhan begitu tajam menusuk hidungnya, memancing monster ganas didalam tubuh Sehun untuk bangkit.

Luhan menggeleng, matanya terpejam dan ada sedikit peluh yang membasahi dahi serta leher hingga dadanya. Dia sangat sexy. Penis Sehun serasa berdenyut tak karuan. "Molla..Hhhh. Nggghhh.." dia mengerang pelan saat tangan Sehun menjamah bokong padatnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang.

"Apa kau memakan sesuatu?" Sehun berdesis saat penisnya terapit pas dibelahan itu.

Luhan berhenti bergerak, namun walaupun begitu, napasnya masih tetap tersengal. "Aku meminum vitamin mu." Ungkapnya malu-malu.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, antara menahan tawa dan nafsu. Vitamin? Sehun rasa Luhan sudah salah paham. Itu bukan vitamin, apapun yang diminum oleh Luhan barusan adalah cairan perangsang. Sehun sengaja membawanya dan berniat meminum itu malam besok. Tapi ternyata Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menyantapnya. Well, ini mungkin adalah hari keberuntungan Oh Sehun.

"Panass sekaliiihh Hunn.." Luhan mengusap dadanya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mendinginkanmu?" Sehun menggeram tertahan. Tangan Luhan kini bergerak sensual meremasi penisnya, membuat Sehun merasa terbang dan ingin meledak.

"Dengan apa?" Luhan menciumi rahang pria tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum miring, nafsu menguasai logikanya begitu cepat. Dengan sigap dia melepaskan kaosnya, melemparkan potongan itu ke bawah sofa. "Lidahku."

Dan erangan Luhan memantul nyata diruangan itu. Lidah Sehun bergerak tak sabaran melingkupi leher, wajah serta dadanya. Pria itu menjilat, menyesap, menggigit bahkan dengan sengaja memberi tanda dimanapun dia ingin. Deru panas dari napasnya membuat gairah Luhan bergulung-gulung naik ke permukaan. Dia menjambak kuat kepala Sehun saat pria itu menjepit nipplenya dengan kedua belah bibir. Penisnya semakin tegang saja.

Sehun memangsanya seakan dia tidak makan selama seminggu. Bagaimana lidah serta tangan itu membelainya. Dia sungguh mahir, dan Luhan dibuat terlena karnanya.

"Cukup." Luhan menarik paksa kepala Sehun yang mulai bergerilya ditengkuknya. "Kali ini, biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu." Ujarnya dengan napas terengah.

Sehun mendelik—shock. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, belum pulih lagi rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah turun dan berusaha membuka kaitan celana Sehun. Sehun mendesah keras saat Luhan dengan sengaja menciumi batang kemaluannya yang masih tertutupi celana.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa tercengang saat batang yang sangat disukainya itu pada akhirnya mencuat keluar. Dia tidak menyangka jika ukurannya akan berubah semaksimal ini. Sehun sangat terangsang ternyata. Lihatlah, bahkan dia sudah mengeluarkan precum-nya. Tanpa ragu dia mulai membelainya. Meremas daging sekeras kayu itu dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Merasakan perubahannya yang menjadi lebih besar, serta merasakan urat-urat kasar yang menonjol disana.

Luhan tidak tahu jika akal sehatnya bisa tertutup sedemikian rupa. Ketika dia memasukkan batang itu kedalam mulutnya, dia bisa merasakan miliknya sendiri semakin menegang.

"Ahhhhh.." Sehun meracau puas. Kehangatan yang melingkupi batang penisnya membuat dia mengawang jauh. Kepalanya terdongak, matanya berubah sangat sayu, dan pinggulnya bergerak tak tentu arah.

Luhan sendiri nampak begitu menikmati mainan barunya, dia dengan berani mulai menjilat, mengulum, menggigit pelan daging kemerahan yang terasa berdenyut didalam mulutnya. Sesekali dia akan menggeram rendah hingga jerit kepuasan Sehun mengalun lembut di pendengarannya.

Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk beralih memandang Luhan, pemandangan penisnya yang sedang dihisap oleh mulut itu semakin membuatnya mengerang. Dia menjambak rambut Luhan dengan gemas sambil sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tangan Sehun bergerak gesit menyentuh nipple Luhan yang menegang, memelintirnya dengan halus. Hingga Luhan hanya mampu menghisap penisnya semakin erat.

"Ahhh.. Ngggh.."

Luhan tidak peduli lagi. Dia memasukkan hampir seluruh batang itu kedalam mulutnya, menggoda daging itu dengan lidah nakalnya.

"Ohhh.."

Cairan aneh mulai mengumpul banyak diujung penis Sehun. Nampaknya dia akan berorgasme. Denyut dari penisnya semakin kentara.

"Hentikan," Sehun menarik kuat kepala Luhan hingga menjauh dari penisnya yang mengacung tinggi. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme melarangnya untuk berorgasme terlebih dahulu. Dia memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri dan dengan sigap membuka celana dalam si mungil itu. Penis Luhan langsung menampar wajahnya begitu celana tersebut lepas. Dia pun sudah sama tegangnya dengan Sehun. Tanpa banyak berbicara Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Hingga kini bokong si mungil itulah yang menjadi santapannya. Dia meremas keras bokong kenyal itu, membuatnya seperti adonan kue yang nikmat. Lidahnya bergerak nakal, memasuki belahan itu dengan berani. Diatas sana, Luhan sedang memejamkan mata sambil meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

Sehun membuka lebar belahan bokong Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendesah puas saat melihat lubang surga kesayangannya itu berkedut nakal meminta perhatian. Dia sungguh tidak sabar merasakannya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, Luhan. Biarkan aku menyiapkan lubangmu dengan caraku sendiri, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah, kakinya terasa lemas sekali.

Sehun yang mendapatkan persetujuan menjadi senang bukan kepalang. Dia memasukkan lidahnya dengan cepat dan mulai bekerja disana. Luhan menjerit nikmat, dia jatuh berlutut diatas lantai dan Sehun memaksanya untuk menungging. Lidahnya dengan kurang ajar mendesak masuk membelai Luhan.

Luhan hampir menangis karna kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat saat lidah itu menerobos semakin dalam. Penisnya yang menggantung membuat Luhan tidak sanggup lagi. Dia ingin hasratnya segera dituntaskan. "Masukkan sajahhh.. Ohh.."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, dia bangkit berdiri lalu mulai berlutut dibelakang Luhan. Tangan kanannya mencoba menuntun penisnya untuk masuk, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia alihkan untuk menggenggam penis Luhan. Mulutnya sendiri sudah berpetualang nakal di punggung berkeringat si mungil itu.

Penetrasi awal dengan posisi seperti ini sejujurnya terasa sangat sakit, namun mengingat nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Luhan pun tidak kuasa menahannya lagi. Dan dengan sekali dorongan kuat, penis Sehun meluncur masuk sepenuhnya. Suara kepuasan menggema lantang diruangan tersebut. Sehun lah orang yang paling menikmati posisi ini. Penisnya serasa dipijat dan diremas kuat. Sedangkan Luhan, dia mesti berhati-hati menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Sehun bisa menemukan prostat yang menjadi sumber kenikmatan pria itu.

"Ohhhh.. Ahhhh"

"Sssshh.. Lihatlah lubangmu.. Ahh, dia menghisap rakus penisku.. Mmmh."

Luhan merona mendengarkan dirty talk Sehun. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya kearah yang berlawanan, dengan sengaja menjepit penis Sehun semakin erat. Sehun mengerang sejadi-jadinya, bunyi kecipak kulit membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Bercinta memang sangat menyenangkan. Dan Luhan harus mengakui itu semua.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan beronde-ronde dengan klimaks yang luar biasa, akhirnya kedua insan itu memilih berbaring nyaman di ranjang mereka. Tubuh Luhan serasa remuk, dan pinggulnya nyeri bukan main. Percintaan mereka kali ini sungguh hebat, Luhan bahkan harus mengakuinya. Bagaimana Sehun memujanya saat itu. Bagaimana lidahnya yang panas menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit Luhan. Ouh, dia bisa tegang lagi walau hanya memikirkannya saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sehun melilit kaki mereka dengan intim. Tungkai telanjang mereka yang bersentuhan membuat Luhan merinding.

Si mungil itu menggeleng, dia menyentuh ringan tangan Sehun yang bertengger diperut rampingnya. "Tidak ada."

Sehun menghela napas, "Yang tadi itu dahsyat sekali," gumamnya sambil menciumi bahu telanjang Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, "Kau masih memikirkannya? Kau mau lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tahu kau masih lelah." sahutnya sok manis.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Oh manis sekali."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dia menjilati tengkuk Luhan selama beberapa detik lalu tiba-tiba berhenti. Seperti mengingat sesuatu dia mengambil sebuah kotak di nakas yang ada disampingnya. Luhan yang saat itu hampir jatuh tertidur nampak heran saat melihat sebuah untaian kalung menjuntai didepan matanya. Dia melotot tak percaya, karna..kalung itu sungguh indah. Bentuknya seperti alat musik harpa dan ada inisial 'HunHan' dibawahnya. Inisial itu nampak berkilauan, seperti dibalut dengan taburan bintang yang menyilaukan. Sederhana, tapi begitu berkesan. Membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ini untukmu," Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia menyentuh takut pada inisial nama mereka berdua. Matanya mendadak berlinang.

"Indah sekali," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sehun tersenyum samar, dia menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Sama sepertimu," gombalnya.

Luhan mendecih, lalu menyikut perut Sehun dengan pelan. Dia meraih kalung tersebut dengan hati berdebar. Ketika kalung tersebut berada ditangannya, dia merasa seolah-olah hatinya pun ikut terserap kedalam kalung itu. Tanpa sadar, Luhan terpejam. Berbagai permohonan memenuhi pikirannya selagi ia memeluk kalung itu dengan kuat diatas dada. Semua orang selalu berdo'a sambil menengadah keatas langit. Sekarang dia berada diatas langit, jaraknya dan Tuhan mungkin saja lebih dekat. Jadi dia memutuskan berdo'a untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Sehun mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang. Dada hangat pria itu menyelimuti punggungnya, menghantarkan ribuan perasaan aman dan cinta yang begitu besar. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan membuka matanya, dia tersenyum sendu lalu berbalik. Tangannya bergerak pelan meraih wajah Sehun, menariknya mendekat. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang didahi pria tampan itu. Sehun terperangah sejenak, lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi. "Aku juga. Aku pun mencintaimu, Sehun—ah."

* * *

**5 days later**

Sehun turun dari pesawatnya dengan langkah terburu. Pagi ini, Kris menghubunginya dan mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di perusahaan mereka. Dia memang tidak memecat Kris, tapi dia juga tidak pernah menyuruh pria itu untuk tetap bertahan dengannya. Sehun sadar, apapun yang ia lakukan pada Kris kemarin adalah sebuah sikap yang sangat keterlaluan. Namun nampaknya pria ini terlalu loyal dalam pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal serta asisten pribadi Sehun. Dan Sehun sungguh tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu semua. Selagi Kris tidak mengulangi pengkhianatannya, maka Sehun akan memberikan dia kesempatan untuk terus bekerja.

Kris mengabarkan ada sekitar dua ratus kloning yang menghilang semalam. Dan hampir sebagian dari kloning itu merupakan ciptaan Jongdae. Pria keparat itu sendiri sudah menghilang tanpa jejak selama ini. Sehun mesti berhati-hati, nampaknya Jongdae mulai menyusun rencana busuk untuk menghancurkannya. Dia sudah menunjukkan keberanian dengan membawa kabur kloningan Sehun, dan itu sungguh tidak bagus.

"Sudah mengabari Junmyeon?" tanya Sehun begitu dirinya dan Kris sudah saling berhadapan. Dibelakangnya ada Luhan yang memasang tampang cemas. Tampaknya dia juga mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Kris mengangguk, "Dia dan Baekhyun sedang menuju ke perusahaan." Jawabnya sopan.

Sehun berdecak, "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi? Bagaimana bisa ada dua ratus kloning yang menghilang begitu saja? Kau kira itu masuk akal?" bentaknya tak kuasa menahan diri.

Luhan memegang lengan Sehun dengan lembut, berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Dia juga tidak percaya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun pasti merasa bagai makhluk idiot yang sudah dipermainkan oleh Jongdae.

Kris menunduk dalam, "Maafkan kami Tuan. Tapi, semua itu benar-benar diluar kuasa kami. Para kloningan itu sepertinya sudah di setting sedemikan rupa agar bisa melarikan diri. Mereka tidak menghilang secara bersamaan, namun per-kelompok. Bahkan ada beberapa ilmuwan yang terluka ketika mencoba menahan kloningan-kloningan itu. Mereka berbeda. Saksi mata mengatakan bahwa dari dalam tubuh si kloningan bisa mengeluarkan berbagai benda tajam yang mengerikan." Jelasnya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri, dia meremas lengan Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun berpaling menatapnya, dia menangkup wajah Luhan dan berusaha meyakinkan si mungil itu lewat tatapan matanya. "Aku harus pergi ke perusahaan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus mengutamakan keselamatanmu, oke? Kris akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan cemas, aku pasti kembali."

Luhan menggeleng takut, entah mengapa dia merasa mereka akan berpisah lagi. Tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya perasaan tersebut. Dia hanya khawatir jika Sehun terluka. Jongdae—nampaknya dia bukan lawan yang biasa. "Ti—tidak. Kau harus pulang bersamaku," ujarnya panik. Dia mulai gemetaran. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia jika Sehun pada akhirnya tidak kunjung pulang.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal disana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku berjanji akan pulang ke rumah kita. Sekarang, kau harus menurutiku, oke?"

Luhan menggeleng, sifat keras kepalanya mencuat keluar. "Sehun—ah," rengeknya putus asa. Jika Sehun sudah menggunakan seperti itu padanya, berarti Luhan tidak diizinkan membantah. Hatinya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk segera terjadi. Dan kata hati biasanya selalu benar.

Sehun mendekap kepalanya dengan sayang. Dia lalu beralih menciumi kedua pipi, bibir, serta kalung yang ada dileher si mungil itu. "Tenang saja. Aku bukan pria bodoh yang akan termakan jebakan si keparat itu. Sekarang, kau harus pulang bersama Kris. Kau paham?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, jelas-jelas sedang menahan tangis. Dia memeluk leher Sehun sangat erat. "Kau sudah berjanji."

Sehun mengangguk, dia mencium sekilas bahu Luhan.

_Seharusnya Tuhan mendengar do'a Luhan kan? Seharusnya do'anya yang menginginkan keselamatan dan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dan Sehun akan terkabul._

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggenggam kalungnya dengan mata berlinang.

Sehun akan kembali. Sehun pasti pulang padanya.

* * *

Sehun melangkah tergesa kedalam ruangannya. Dia bisa mencium hawa aneh ketika kakinya menapak disana. Ada sesuatu disini dan dia yakin benar akan hal itu. Sambil mengumpat didalam hati—bagaimana bisa ruangannya dibobol begitu saja?—Sehun berjalan menuju komputer. Dia menjentikkan jari, menunggu dalam hitungan detik hingga benda tersebut menyala. Dan dalam sekejap tangannya sudah bergerak lincah memilah setiap hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan kloningan perusahaan mereka. Sialnya dia yang tidak meletakkan chip pelacak ditubuh kloning-kloningnya. Brengsek.

Dia pura-pura berlarut dalam kegiatannya, namun jauh dari itu semua Sehun bisa merasakan sosok yang sedang menyelinap pelan dibalik punggungnya. Sehun menggenggam pena ajaibnya sedikit lebih erat, dia akan membunuh siapapun yang sedang berniat membunuh dirinya. Membuat tubuh itu hancur bagai debu tak berguna.

Sebuah hembusan angin membuatnya refleks menoleh, dia langsung menembak sosok itu dengan penanya, tapi entah bagaimana sosok itu menghindar dengan sangat cepat. Sehun sendiri langsung terjungkal karna dorongan sosok yang ia kenali sebagai seorang pria itu. Dia mengenakan topeng dan Sehun langsung mengenalinya sebagai orang yang sudah berusaha membunuhnya dulu. Sehun baru saja akan bangkit dari duduknya saat sebuah benda sekeras batu menghantam kuat kepala bagian belakang pria itu. Waktu berhenti. Semua melambat seiring rasa dingin yang menetes dari tengkuknya. Sehun pusing sekali. Kesadarannya langsung menipis saat dengan lemah dia jatuh berbaring diatas lantai. Napasnya terengah, seakan ada yang memutar kepalanya diudara. Semua nampak buram. Dan sebelum dia menutup matanya, Sehun bisa melihat sosok itu membuka topengnya. Dia tidak salah lagi. Pria itu adalah **Lay.**

_Dia harus pulang. Sehun mesti kembali kerumahnya dan Luhan. Kedalam dekapan hangat si mungil itu._

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong~

Apa kabar readers?

Maaf baru bisa update, seharusnya aku comeback tgl 24 kan ya?

Tapi ada sedikit musibah dan aku harus menundanya dulu.

Fic ini sendiri sebenarnya udah rampung waktu tgal 24 ntu, Cuma ada beberapa sedikit penambahan yang harus dilakukan. Jadi, mengingat waktu itu aku lagi keluar kota, jadinya gak bisa dilanjut. Maaf /bow/

Aku tahu ada beberapa dari kalian yg kecewa tapi aku sendiri gak punya kuasa apa-apa.

Aku bisa bikin rencana, tapi ttp Tuhan yang nentuin.

Nah, gimana dengan chap ini?  
Aku rasa ini panjang bgt loh. Maaf juga kalo ini ngebosenin. Hehe.

/digeplak/

Begitu comeback malah bawa yg nista bgini.

Dan itu NC-nya mohon jgn dibaca bagi yg dibawah umur.

Aku jadi ngerasa bersalah tiap kali ada yg mention di twit trus bilang dia masih dibawah umur dan udah baca fic aku. Di skip aja ya dek NC-nya. /ketawa gaje/

Trus utk request dari Lu-ie dan seorang readers yg minta supaya Luhan muasin Sehun (mian aku lupa unamenya),

Gimana? Apa ini udah memuaskan?

/nyengir cantik/

Dan yg terakhir,  
**REVIEW YA!**

**MAKIN BANYAK SIDERS ENTAR GAK AKU LANJUT LOH /todong piso/**

Aku serius.


	13. Chapter 12

_Meminta bukanlah hal yang buruk. Meminta bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat menggelikan. Terlebih pada Tuhanmu sendiri. Dia bukan seorang atheis. Pun bukan seorang biksu. Dia tahu Tuhan akan mendengarnya. Sebuah do'a sederhana untuk sosok yang berharga. Bahkan di saat paling menyakitkan di dalam hidupnya, detik-detik di mana batas antara hidup dan mati mulai menjadi sebuah bayangan tipis, wajah itu menari-nari di dalam ingatannya yang kusut. Dia ingin Tuhan menyelamatkan sosok itu, melindunginya dalam balutan kekuasaan lain yang tak ia miliki._

_Sebenarnya, seberapa besar rasa cinta yang ia punya?_

_Apakah cinta selalu seperti ini?_

_Apa Sehun memang sudah gila karna cintanya?_

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**Happy reading ya!**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**BGM :**

**Destiny – Infinite**

**My Love, My Heart, My Kiss – Super Junior**

* * *

**9 jam sebelum kejadian**

**Incheon**

**13 Agustus 2045, pukul 01.00 am**

Incheon di malam hari terlebih ketika sedang diguyur hujan tak ubahnya seperti saat musim salju. Begitu dingin dan membekukan tulang. Pria itu merapatkan jaketnya, berusaha keras menghalau hawa menusuk itu meski nyatanya tidak berhasil sama sekali. Bibirnya bergetar sedangkan bunyi gemerutuk nyaring terasa membelah keheningan yang menghimpit lorong. Dia menghela napas, mempercepat derap langkahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Mata nyalangnya menatap tajam pada sebuah pintu sederhana yang ada di ujung lorong. Ingin sekali mendobrak pintu itu lalu memaki lantang sosok yang sedang ada di dalamnya, namun dia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Mengingat sosok yang ingin dia maki adalah atasannya sendiri. Brengsek. Mungkin jika ada nominasi karyawan teladan di perusahaan ini, dia akan mendapatkan piala emas karna dedikasinya yang terbilang tidak setengah-setengah.

"Kau datang?"

Lay mengangguk, walau dia tahu atasannya tidak dapat melihat. Pria itu terlalu sibuk menatap ke luar jendela, membiarkan punggung tegaknya menjadi sasaran mata sipit Lay. Suasana remang yang menyambangi ruangan tersebut membuat Lay pusing, kilat-kilat petir menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah jendela yang tak terbalut apapun, hampir-hampir menyakiti retina pemuda asal China itu. Dia ingin mengumpat, tapi tetap saja berusaha menahan diri. "Ya," sahutnya enggan. Sekilas dia mampu melihat raut atasannya yang terpatri dari jendela. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Seringaian itu mengingatkan Lay pada sosok Sehun, meski nyatanya Sehun jauh lebih seram. Dan dia tahu akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres meluncur lancar dari kedua belah bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang Sehun?"

Lay menghela napas. Merasa muak jika harus dihadapkan pada sebuah pertanyaan tentang si bajingan itu. "Dia masih di luar angkasa. Mungkin akan pulang beberapa hari lagi." jawabnya malas-malasan.

Dan tak disangka, suara tawa aneh malah memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bersahut-sahutan dengan suara petir yang memekakkan telinga. Lay berjengit, kakinya secara spontan melangkah mundur. Sang atasan berbalik memandangnya. Meski dia tersenyum, walau rautnya tampak ramah, tapi jangan lupakan aura kelam dan licik yang menyelimutinya. Dia bagai ular, licin dan berbahaya.

"Kau sudah memutasi eksperimen-eksperimen yang ada di sana?"

Lay sontak mengangguk, dia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Sudah. Mungkin dalam satu jam lagi, mereka semua akan terbangun dan mulai mengamuk tak terkendali. Saya sudah memerintahkan puluhan bawahan kita untuk membawa mereka semua kemari."

Pria yang satunya lagi berdecak puas. "Good," desahnya senang. Dia melangkah mendekati Lay. "Si brengsek itu pasti akan segera kembali. Ratusan kloningannya menghilang, dan dia pasti panik sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya santai.

Lay memilih bungkam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia senang-senang saja sejujurnya, selama itu menyangkut penderitaan Sehun, maka dia akan merasa bahagia.

"Aku punya satu tugas lagi untukmu."

Lay mengerang putus asa di dalam hati. Ingin menyuarakan rasa enggannya, namun dia sendiri merasa segan. Kim Jongdae bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dibantah. "Ya?"

Jongdae tersenyum samar. Lengkungan tipis yang tercetak dari kedua sisi wajahnya membuat Lay tak berkedip. Pria itu pasti merasa belum cukup. Apapun itu, selama Sehun belum mati, selama dia belum mengambil alih kekuasaan yang dimiliki Sehun, Jongdae tak akan pernah merasa ingin berhenti. Butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya bagi pria itu untuk merencanakan ini semua. Dia sudah mengkhianati Sehun jauh sebelum pria itu menyadarinya. Dia membenci Sehun bahkan sejak pemuda tersebut mengajaknya bergabung dengan perusahaan besar itu. Lay tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, dan dia juga tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Dia mengira bahwa sebuah kesamaan diantara mereka—sama-sama membenci Sehun—sudah cukup menjadi alasannya untuk bergabung dengan Jongdae.

"Bawa Sehun kemari. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melaksanakan rencana terakhirku. Jangan sampai membunuhnya. Aku ingin dia dalam keadaan hidup. Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya, Lay. Aku tahu kau sudah menghapal dengan benar setiap seluk-beluk perusahaan si brengsek itu."

Lay terdiam. Menculik Sehun bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi juga bukan sebuah perbuatan yang mustahil. Jika beruntung, Lay bisa saja merubuhkan Sehun dalam sekali sentakan, tapi masalahnya keamanan di sana pastilah sangat ketat. Terlebih setelah hilangnya para kloning-kloning itu. "Tapi—" Lay menarik napas, berusaha keras untuk menyampaikan keinginannya dengan benar. "Keamanan di sana pasti sudah diperketat. Saya membutuhkan orang dalam untuk memanipulasi semuanya. Ruangan Sehun memiliki keamanan dengan standar yang sangat tinggi. Sangat sulit diretas jika bukan oleh seorang profesional." Ungkapnya jujur. Dia tidak mau mempertaruhakan nyawanya begitu saja.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, lalu duduk dengan angkuh di sana. Pria itu menjentikkan jari, dan dalam sekejap ruangan itu jadi terang benderang. Lay meringis pelan, mulai menyamankan matanya dengan suasana yang mendadak berubah.

"Dia akan membantumu," Jongdae menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya.

Lay mengerjap tak mengerti, pria itu mengikuti arah tunjuk Jongdae. Dan dia mendapatkan sosok lain sedang terduduk di atas sofa sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah padanya. Jadi pria ini sudah berada di sana sejak tadi? Cih, Lay bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Lay." Sapa pria itu.

Lay balas mengangguk. Dia yakin, usahanya untuk menjebak Sehun nanti akan berjalan mulus. "Lama tidak bertemu, kawan."

* * *

**1 jam sebelum kejadian**

**Seoul**

"Jongdae memutasi para kloning itu. Dia mengubah mereka menjadi mutan aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan berbagai benda tajam dari dalam tubuhnya. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi si keparat itu, mengingat dialah yang selama ini bertanggung jawab atas semua eksperimen tersebut."

Baekhyun mengumpat kesal. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap tajam pada Junmyeon. "Memutasi para kloning tidak mudah, Hyung. Setidaknya butuh waktu hingga satu tahun untuk melakukan uji coba pada hasil mutasi tersebut. Selama ini Jongdae selalu berada di dalam pengawasan kita, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk memutasi mereka semua. Terlebih untuk jumlah sebanyak itu."

Junmyeon menghela napas lelah, denyut-denyut di pelipisnya samar-samar terlihat. Sebenarnya dia juga setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun. Tidak mudah melakukan mutasi, terlebih pada makhluk hidup seperti manusia. "Kau benar. Tapi dia berhasil melakukannya, Baek." Dia balas menatap pria mungil itu. Raut tegang menghiasi wajah tampan Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun mau mempertahankan orang seperti Jongdae. Bukankah dia sudah tahu sejak lama jika si brengsek itu adalah seorang pengkhianat?" Dia mendengus singkat, berjalan ke tepi jendela dan menatap kosong pada langit cerah yang terhampar dihadapannya.

Junmyeon ikut-ikutan mendengus. "Dia memang sudah tahu. Bahkan sejak pertamakali mengajak Jongdae bergabung, Sehun sudah tahu sebesar apa ambisi yang ia miliki. Tapi Sehun sendiri tak kalah berambisinya dari Jongdae, dia mengira selama itu menguntungkan, maka tidak apa-apa untuk mempekerjakan siluman layaknya Jongdae ke dalam perusahaan. Sehun hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memusnahkan Jongdae. Dia ingin melihat seberapa jauh Jongdae akan mengusiknya." Jelas Junmyeon malas-malasan.

"Dan dia kini tertinggal satu langkah, begitu maksudmu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk setuju. "Benar."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, jelas-jelas merasa bingung. "Kenapa harus menunggu waktu yang tepat? Maksudku, dia bisa membunuh Jongdae kapan saja. Untuk ukuran pria sehebat Sehun, itu adalah hal yang mudah. Aku sudah lama penasaran akan hal ini, tapi aku tidak berani menanyakannya pada Sehun." ujar Baekhyun terang-terangan.

"Asal kau tahu, dulu Sehun juga sempat ingin membunuh Jongdae. Tepat setelah insiden penyerangan pertama yang dilakukan Tao pada Luhan. Tapi aku menahannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat. Tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tertarik.

"Kau tahu serum berharga itu? Yang sekarang menjadi topik hangat para pemegang saham dan seluruh karyawan perusahaan." Junmyeon mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menurut. Pria mungil itu mengangguk, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap—imut.

"Aku tahu."

"Karna kami mengira serum itu ada pada Jongdae. Jadi aku menahan keinginan Sehun untuk melenyapkannya. Ternyata tidak, serum itu disembunyikan dengan baik oleh pembuatnya sendiri—Jongin." Junmyeon tersenyum masam.

"Apa? Jadi Jongin masih hidup?" pekik Baekhyun.

Junmyeon memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa ya?"

Bibir si mungil itu mengerucut. Dia memukul pundak Junmyeon dengan keras. Membuat pemuda yang satunya lagi mengaduh. "Dia tidak pernah menceritakan itu semua padaku."

Junmyeon mencibir, "Mungkin karna dia tidak percaya padamu, kau terlalu mudah ditebak dan seorang penggosip ulung."

"Sial, Hyung. Jika kau bukan atasan dan sosok yang ku hormati, mungkin aku sudah mencekikmu." Baekhyun melotot marah padanya.

Junmyeon terkekeh senang, "Jongin memang masih hidup. Dan Sehun baru mengetahuinya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin hampir dua minggu. Tepat sebelum dia pergi berlibur." Rautnya kembali serius.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Bingung dengan situasi yang ada. "Jadi, sejak kapan kalian mengetahui bahwa serum itu tidak ada di tangan Jongdae?"

Junmyeon menyeringai. Terlihat sangat tampan di saat bersamaan. Buru-buru Baekhyun menepis pikiran tersebut. Mengingat dia telah bertunangan dengan seorang pria yang tak kalah tampannya dari Junmyeon. "Sebelum rapat pemegang saham. Sebenarnya ide tentang kloning manusia unggul yang ia usung itu adalah ide milik Jongdae. Dia sengaja mengatakannya di sana agar Jongdae merasa terintimidasi sekaligus kesal. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembalasan karna Jongdae telah menyebarkan isu tentang dirinya dan Luhan." jawab Junmyeon.

Baekhyun berdesis, "Dan nyatanya sekarang Jongdae menghilang. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan pria itu, tapi aku yakin, Sehun harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

"Ouh, terimakasih Baek. Kau sungguh baik hati."

Baik Junmyeon dan Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Pria itu berdiri angkuh di depan pintu masuk, sambil bersedekap tangan dengan senyum pongah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jika saja dia bukan atasan Baekhyun, mungkin laki-laki mungil itu sudah memukul kepala Sehun. Tampangnya itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Kau lama sekali, tuan." Sapanya setengah mengejek.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, berjalan kaku ke dalam ruangan. "Sudah seharusnya kalianlah yang berada dalam posisi menunggu." Dia mengerling jenaka. Baekhyun mendengus jijik.

"Bagaimana liburanmu Sehun—ah?" tanya Junmyeon.

Sehun berdecak, mengibaskan tangan kirinya sambil mengulas senyum jengkel. "Cukup menyenangkan hingga laporan dari Kris membuatku terpaksa pulang dan menghentikan liburan indahku." Sahutnya enggan.

Junmyeon tersenyum maklum, "Maaf." Ucapnya tulus.

Sehun meliriknya singkat. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Kenapa harus Junmyeon yang meminta maaf? Memangnya ini ulah Junmyeon? Ck.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sehun bertanya dengan dinginnya. Dia berjalan menuju komputer, menyalakan benda tersebut lalu mulai memilah setiap file yang hendak ia gunakan. Mendadak muncul refleksi-refleksi aneh berbentuk bakteri di hadapannya. Sehun menyentuh refleksi itu satu per satu. Dia melakukan gerakan seperti memotong, menunggunya beberapa detik dan menatap tajam pada reaksi yang ia dapat. Dia berpaling pada Baekhyun dan Junmyeon yang masih tercengang. "Aku hanya meninggalkan kalian selama satu minggu, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kalian bahkan tidak tahu jika Jongdae memutasi kloning-kloning tersebut." Dia mendesah marah. "Lihat bakteri ini! Kalian tahu kenapa dia bisa membelah secepat itu?"

Baekhyun memilih untuk menggeleng, sedangkan Junmyeon membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Itu semua karna Jongdae merangsangnya dengan sebuah cairan murahan yang digunakan dalam obat-obat kuat. Cairan itu membuat bakteri-bakteri itu berkembang biak lebih pesat, lalu dia memodifikasinya dengan menaburkan serbuk-serbuk besi yang bisa terserap ke dalam bakteri yang sedang berkembang. Hal itu membuat para kloning menjadi kosong secara otak dan mampu mengeluarkan benda tajam dari kulitnya. Jongdae mengubah mereka menjadi setengah robot yang bisa ia kendalikan sesuka hati. Kalian—apa sebegitu bodohnya hingga tidak menyadari itu semua?"

"Daebak," bisik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah cairan Aphromesis?" tanya Junmyeon takut-takut.

Sehun menyentuh lagi refleksi itu, membuatnya melayang ke arah Junmyeon yang masih menganga. "Kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Tapi, penggunaan obat itu sudah dilarang di seluruh dunia."

Sehun membanting komputernya dengan gelas terdekat. Membuat bunyi nyaring itu berhambur ke seluruh ruangan. Refleksi yang sedang ditatap Junmyeon mendadak hilang. Bersyukur karna ruangan tersebut hanya sebuah ruang rapat biasa, jadi tidak masalah jika dia menghancurkan ruangan itu sekalipun. Entah apa jadinya jika komputer yang ada di ruangannya sendiri ikut hancur karna sifat tempramen yang ia miliki. "Persetan! Kau kira aku peduli, Hyung?" sergahnya tak mau tahu. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau tahu, Jongdae melakukan ini semua bukan hanya karna ingin menuntaskan dendamnya padaku."

"Tapi?" cicit Baekhyun takut-takut.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. Wajah pria itu memerah karna marah. Napasnya berhembus terburu. "Kalian masih tidak sadar juga? Dia ingin menguasai dunia. Perang besar akan dimulai sesaat lagi."

Pagi itu, Baekhyun merasa dirinya hampir pingsan.

* * *

**30 Menit Sebelum Kejadian**

Luhan berjalan dengan tampang lesu. Setelah mengucapkan basa-basi singkat di hadapan Kris dan melihat kepergian pria tersebut, dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di dalam kamar saja. Pria itu lalu melangkah mendekati pintu utama. Dia merasa biasa saja di awal-awal, namun malah berjengit heran di detik selanjutnya. Matanya memicing tajam. Bunyi desing aneh samar-samar menyambangi telinganya. Memang sejak dia tinggal bersama Sehun, pria itu merubah semua keamanan di rumahnya untuk disesuaikan dengan Luhan. Tidak perlu kehadiran Sehun lagi agar pintu utama terbuka, Luhan hanya perlu berdiri di sana dan menunggu, begitulah titah Sehun selama ini. Tapi nampaknya ada sesuatu yang salah. Pintu besi itu malah menimbulkan suara aneh dan butuh waktu hingga bermenit-menit untuk terbuka. Rusakkah? Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Dan barulah Luhan tercengang saat melihat pintu tersebut terbuka. Dia gemetar, jantungnya bertalu sangat kuat—nyaris menembus kulit, dan matanya berlinang menahan tangis. Dia menggenggam kalungnya erat-erat, berusaha bernapas meski kakinya mendadak lemas. Pria mungil itu jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Berjuang kuat mengendalikan diri walau sulit. Dia terdiam.

Sambil menahan getaran di seluruh sendinya, Luhan meraih alat komunikasi pemberian Sehun. Dia menekan tombol dua, menghubungi Kris. Setidaknya dia tidak berada terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Luhan bisa saja menghubungi Sehun, namun pria itu sedang sibuk. Dia tidak ingin mengganggunya. "K—kris?" Luhan terengah-engah. Dia menangis ketakutan. Beringsut mendekati pintu besi itu dan bersandar di sana.

Kris muncul di hadapan Luhan, pria itu baru hendak menyapa tapi malah terdiam saat matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Dia memandang ngeri pada Luhan, "A—apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya setengah tak percaya. Rumah Sehun sangat berantakan. Seluruh perabotan yang ada di ruang tengah tergeletak asal di atas lantai. Bahkan ada beberapa benda yang pecah. Rumah ini seperti—

"Cepatlah kemari, Kris. Seseorang berusaha menggeledah rumah ini."

* * *

**5 Menit Setelah Kejadian**

"Kau kira itu masuk akal, Hyung? Sehun pasti asal menebak saja kan? Tidak mungkin Jongdae menantang kita untuk melakukan perang!" Baekhyun menjerit marah. Dia meraih pundak Junmyeon yang masih berjalan di depannya. Pria itu berbalik, menatap berang pada sosok Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong yang akan membawa keduanya ke ruangan Sehun. Pria itu sudah berada di dalam ruangannya selama 30 menit. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, karna itu Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Mereka harus menyusun rencana. Setidaknya melaporkan masalah ini pada pemerintah.

"Dia tidak asal menebak, Byun! Jongdae memang sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak lama! Kau kira untuk apa Sehun mengatakan itu semua? Dua ratus kloning! Demi Tuhan, Jongdae memutasi dua ratus kloning! Dia mengubahnya menjadi setengah robot, kau tahu karna apa?!" balas Junmyeon setengah berteriak.

Baekhyun tercekat.

"Itu karna dia tidak mau membuang waktunya dengan robot-robot tolol yang terbuat dari besi-besi juga kabel terbelit di dalam tubuh. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang praktis. Kloning-kloning itu lebih efektif dari para robot! Mereka tidak akan bisa mati karna sel-sel yang terus berkembang! Dan sekarang aku ingin menemui atasanmu itu, meminta izinnya untuk memeriksa kloning lain yang bisa saja telah terinfeksi. Jadi lebih baik kau tutup mulut sialmu itu karna aku pusing! Aku sangat pusing!" bentak Junmyeon.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Dia mendelik tidak terima lalu menendang tulang kering Junmyeon kuat-kuat. Junmyeon mengerang kesakitan. Dia memaki dengan sumpah serapah andalannya. "YAK!"

"Kau brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun. "Kenapa harus membentakku seperti itu?!"

Junmyeon meringis, berbalik marah dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan terseok-seok. Di belakangnya masih ada Baekhyun yang mengumpat-umpat tak jelas. Bahkan dalam kondisi terdesak seperti sekarang, mulut para ilmuwan itu tetap saja kotor seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu," Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Baekhyun menurutinya. Pria itu menoleh ke kiri, menatap lamat-lamat pada dinding berwarna putih bersih di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Junmyeon tak menjawab, dia mendekati dinding itu lalu memicing curiga pada sebuah noda merah yang ada di dekatnya. Junmyeon menyentuh noda tersebut.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun tak sabaran, Junmyeon tersentak. Dia memberengut marah pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa?!"

"Ayo kita ke ruangan Sehun!"

Junmyeon mendengus, dia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, dengan sengaja menyinggung bahunya lalu mulai berjalan kembali. Baekhyun menghela napas, bagaimanapun mencoba bersabar itu sulit. Dia kembali mengikuti Junmyeon.

* * *

"Hampir saja," Lay menghela napas. Dia melirik malas pada sosok Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri dalam papahannya. Merasa beruntung karna tidak ketahuan oleh Junmyeon dan bawahannya yang cerewet—Baekhyun. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisi mantel tembus pandang yang sedang membalut tubuhnya dan Sehun. Dia berdecih saat melihat tetesan darah yang terus-terusan mengaliri tengkuk pria itu. Sambil memaki, Lay mengelap cairan amis itu. Hah, tunggu hingga mereka kembali ke markas. Mungkin Sehun akan mendapatkan yang lebih selain luka kecil di kepalanya.

"Dasar menyusahkan," gumam Lay. Dan dia kembali memapah Sehun untuk berjalan melewati lorong. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja keluar dengan menaiki benda melayang yang ada di depan ruangan Sehun—lebih mudah dan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia sadar jika benda tersebut tidak akan menyala jika tidak mencium dan mendeteksi keberadaan manusia di atasnya. Bedebah memang si Jongdae itu! Dia menyuruh Lay untuk terjun langsung menculik Sehun, sementara temannya yang satu lagi hanya disuruh menyadap keamanan perusahaan.

"Halo Lay, apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Lay berdecak, "Tentu saja, keparat. Buka pintu rahasia yang ada di bagian sebelah kanan, lalu bawa dengan segera pesawatnya."

Terdengar geraman lain di ujung sana, "Sudah. Kau hanya perlu menyeretnya sedikit lagi."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika tubuh bagus Sehun dimakan oleh anjing-anjingku nanti." Gerutu Lay.

Suara kekehan temannya membuat ia menyeringai, "Aku akan membantu mereka untuk mencabiknya."

* * *

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia bangkit berdiri, meraih lengan Kris lalu menyandarkan separuh tubuhnya di sana. Laki-laki mungil itu memandang sayu pada Kris. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Kris menghela napas—lega. Dia menuntun Luhan dengan hati sambil memperhatikan secara seksama kondisi rumah Sehun. Dalam hati meringis membayangkan reaksi Sehun yang pasti akan mengamuk-amuk tak jelas. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng, dia memilih duduk di atas sofa sambil memijat pelan keningnya. "Molla. Saat aku masuk memang sudah seperti ini." Dia memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Hampir semua perabotan hancur tak bersisa, termasuk komputer dan televisi Sehun. Meja makan yang ada di dapur juga sudah tak berbentuk. "Galaxy room?" Luhan menahan napas saat melihat pintu itu terbuka.

Kris menolah padanya, raut bingung menghiasi wajah pemuda China itu. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, lalu mendelik tak percaya. Sambil berlari, Kris memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu tersebut, "Jangan mengikutiku, Luhan. Kau di sana saja. Siapa tahu pelakunya masih ada di dalam." Titah Kris. Luhan menggigit bibir, bimbang antara ingin menuruti atau tidak. Dia takut jika ditinggal sendiri, tapi akan lebih berbahaya baginya jika si pelaku itu memang masih ada di dalam sana.

"Kau mendengarku, Lu? Jangan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan segera kembali. Paham?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Baiklah," dia menjawab pasrah. Kris tersenyum simpul lalu menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, dia masih gemetaran seolah semua sendinya melembek. Pikirannya sangat kacau, terbagi antara mengkhawatirkan Sehun dan sosok pelaku yang bisa saja mendiami rumah mereka. Keamanan di sini sangat ketat, jika seseorang mampu membobolnya, maka itu bukanlah berita yang baik. Nyawa Sehun dan dirinya bisa saja terancam. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah kenapa orang-orang itu tidak langsung menampakkan diri saja? Kenapa mereka harus melakukan ini semua? Meneror Luhan dan Sehun dengan cara-cara aneh. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan mendapat kekacauan yang sama. Ingatkah kalian saat Tao menyerangnya dulu? Robot sial tersebut tidak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan saat itu. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lain makanya dia berusaha membobol ruang kerja Sehun. Dia mengincar sesuatu yang nampaknya hanya ada di rumah mereka. Lantas apa? Luhan memang tidak berada dalam posisi untuk mengetahui itu semua—meski dia adalah kekasih Sehun—dan kekasihnya itupun tak pernah berniat memberitahu Luhan. Dia sangat pintar menutupi segala sesuatu tentang musuh-musuh serta kondisi perusahaannya. Sehun berdalih sikapnya itu karna dia ingin melindungi Luhan. Tidak lebih. Tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri kan? Sehun mulai diserang, dan sebagai kekasih dari pria itu dia harus bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

Bunyi dengung aneh membuat Luhan tersentak. Seolah terhempas kembali ke daratan, dia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya—mencoba mencari sumber suara. Jantungnya berdentum keras, sambil mengatur napas yang memburu dia mencoba bangkit. Tangannya dengan cekatan meraih stik golf Sehun yang ada di pojok ruang tengah. Dia menggenggamnya dengan kuat, menjadikan benda tersebut sebagai senjata tampaknya adalah ide yang lumayan bagus. Sial, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Luhan melangkah takut mengelilingi ruang tengah yang besar itu. Memasang telinga secermat mungkin.

Pria itu tercengang heran saat mendapati sebuah benda kecil berbentuk bulat tergeletak di antara serpihan televisi yang sudah hancur lebur, sekilas tak terlihat namun dengungnya yang memekakkan telinga membuat Luhan sukses mendekatinya. Benda itu bergetar-getar tak tentu arah, seolah akan melompat jika disentuh. Luhan melirik sejenak ke pintu galaxy room, menunggu kehadiran Kris. Tapi nampaknya pria tersebut masih akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Sambil mengumpat di dalam hati, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Dan secara otomatis dengung yang menguar dari benda kecil itu menghilang. Dia memicing tajam pada benda di tangannya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Luhan yakin, dia pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya. Tapi di mana?

"Luhan, kau sedang apa?"

Pria itu menoleh, dengan cepat menyodorkan benda tersebut pada Kris. Pemuda yang satunya lagi terperanjat. Mengamati lamat-lamat ke arah benda itu. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Kris merampasnya begitu saja. Terlihat begitu terkejut.

Luhan menunjuk serpihan komputer yang berhamburan di lantai. Kris memaki keras-keras di detik selanjutnya, tak peduli sekalipun itu di hadapan Luhan. Dia marah, rahangnya mengeras, mulutnya terkatup rapat, dan tangannya terkepal erat. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang salah dari benda itu hingga mampu membuat Kris semarah ini. Dia bingung, "Kenapa Kris?"

Kris memandangnya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napas berat. "Benda ini adalah salah satu benda wajib yang selalu digunakan oleh para ilmuwan perusahaan. Biasanya berguna untuk mengingatkan mereka tentang berbagai jadwal kloning. Karna dilengkapi dengan sensor yang sangat canggih, benda ini hanya akan menyala jika disentuh oleh pemiliknya saja."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "Jadi karna itu dia tidak bersuara lagi?"

"Benar. Dan asal kau tahu, setiap perusahaan memiliki ciri khas masing-masing dalam mendesain bentuknya. Jika di Korea, benda seperti ini biasanya berbentuk persegi lima dan didesain mirip dengan jam tangan agar mudah dibawa kemana-mana." Lanjutnya, nampak sangat kesal. Dia masih memandang benda bulat itu dengan teliti.

Luhan terperangah, tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Dan benda ini berasal dari perusahaan yang ada di Jepang. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Kau benar. B—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kris cepat-cepat.

Luhan tersenyum sendu, "Sehun pernah membuangku ke Jepang, ingat? Aku sering melihat benda ini dipakai oleh Baekhyun dan semua ilmuwan di sana. Di Jepang, benda ini bernama 'gan thunder'. Karna suaranya yang sangat menggelegar, juga bentuknya yang seperti bola."

Kris memegang pundak Luhan, "Untuk sementara aku akan menemani dan menjagamu di sini. Siapapun yang berusaha menghancurkan Sehun, aku yakin dia berada sangat dekat dengan kita semua."

_Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok lain yang sedang menyeringai di balik pintu masuk._

* * *

"_Well,_ nampaknya permainan sudah selesai anak-anak."

Oh Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya diseret paksa lalu dihempas ke atas lantai yang dingin. Setelah sebelumnya ia dibiarkan berdiri dengan keadaan terikat, kini dia dibiarkan tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kondisi bersimbah darah. Bau anyir memenuhi ruangan, membuat pria itu mendesis gusar. Beberapa luka lebam memenuhi dada juga punggungnya. Memancarkan warna keunguan yang sangat kentara. Sedangkan luka cakaran itu tak kunjung berhenti mengucurkan darahnya yang kental dan berharga. Sehun sempat mengira dirinya sudah mati, dan Tuhan sedang menghukumnya di dalam neraka. Dia hampir terkekeh membayangkan itu semua. Namun nampaknya dia salah besar. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok tak asing itu di sudut ruangan yang remang, dia tahu dirinya sedang disekap. Sialnya dia yang bahkan tak sempat membalas Lay. Jika tidak, mungkin kondisinya akan berbalik. Suara lain membuat Sehun menyeringai, dia tentu sangat mengenal nada itu. Nyaring dan menyebalkan. Jika saja Sehun berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya, mungkin dia akan mematahkan leher tersebut, mencungkil kerongkongannya, lalu meremas kuat pita suara si keparat yang sudah berani mengusiknya ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sehun—ah." Sapa Jongdae kalem.

Sehun tertawa keras-keras, matanya yang setengah membuka nampak berkilat-kilat. "Hanya sebatas ini kemampuanmu?" darah segar merembes keluar dari pelipisnya yang robek. Pria itu bahkan masih sanggup menyeringai. "Kau menyedihkan." Desisnya setengah berbisik.

Jongdae ikut tertawa, dia melangkah mendekati Sehun, berdiri di samping tubuh lemah itu lalu menendang kuat wajah pria yang sedang menunduk tersebut. Sehun mengerang, tendangan itu membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Mata kirinya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut. Oh sial, jangan wajah tampannya!

"Begitukah caramu menyambut teman lama, Sehun?"

Sehun terbatuk, dia merasa pusing bukan main. "Teman?" dia mendengus jijik, berjuang keras untuk duduk dan mempertahankan harga dirinya di hadapan Jongdae. "Kau bahkan lebih hina dari kotoran, Jongdae—ah. Bagaimana bisa kau menyetarakan dirimu dengan seseorang sepertiku? Huh?" sahutnya setengah mengejek. Sehun bukanlah sosok yang akan mudah terintimidasi dengan orang lain. Bahkan jika harus mati sekalipun, bukan tabiatnya untuk menunduk dan merendahkan diri di hadapan siapapun, apalagi Jongdae.

Jongdae menggulung lengan kemejanya, lalu melirik Daehyun dan beberapa orang lain yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Keluar." Usirnya tajam. Semua orang mengangguk, dengan langkah tergesa mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar lalu menghilang dari sana.

Dia mendekati Sehun lagi, berjongkok di sisi pria itu, membiarkannya bersandar di dinding yang dingin. Sambil menghela napas, Jongdae memegang dagu runcing Sehun. Menekannya kuat-kuat hingga pria itu meringis tak nyaman. "Jangan sombong, Sehun. Kau sadar posisimu di mana?"

Sehun tersenyum samar, dan tanpa diduga malah meludah wajah Jongdae. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau sadar posisimu di mana?"

Jongdae meninjunya dengan segenap tenaga. Sehun sempat terbawa suasana, rasa pusing yang menghantamnya membuat pria itu hampir pingsan. Kepalanya kembali jatuh ke atas lantai. Luka baru menghiasi wajahnya. Aliran dingin merembes banyak di ujung bibir. Bau amis seakan menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. "Ah~ kau merasa terhina, eoh?"

Jongdae tidak menjawab, dia mendongak sejenak, mengumpulkan amarahnya hingga menjadi satu, lalu merealisasikannya ke dalam bentuk pukulan yang lain. Sehun pasrah saja, toh dia sudah terluka. Tak ada gunanya melawan, dia yakin Jongdae tidak akan berani membunuhnya secepat itu. Dia masih membutuhkan Sehun untuk memuluskan rencana penuh ambisi yang telah ia rancang.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya satu hal padamu." Jongdae terengah-engah. Dia menduduki perut Sehun lalu memberikan tinju lain di rahang pria tersebut. Sehun mulai terpejam, napasnya melemah seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. "Di mana kau meletakkan dokumen rahasia dan serum itu? Katakan!" bentaknya keras.

Sehun berdecak, seringainya bertambah lebar saat menatap ke arah Jongdae yang sudah termakan amarah. "Apakah aku harus menjawabmu?"

Jongdae merapatkan mulutnya. Dia mencengkram kerah Sehun kuat-kuat. "Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengatakannya padaku, Sehun." ancamnya murka.

"Akan lebih menyesal lagi jika aku memberitahukan padamu tentang itu semua." Sehun menjilat sejenak darah yang membasahi bibirnya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah alasan logis mengapa Jongdae selalu mengincar dirinya selama ini. Pria brengsek itu—dia bukan sekedar ingin membalaskan dendamnya, dia juga menginginkan dokumen rahasia yang telah lama disimpan oleh Sehun. Dokumen itu sendiri merupakan kumpulan file-file tentang rahasia perusahaan serta kekayaan Sehun selama ini. Dia memang sengaja menggunakan media kuno seperti kertas dan pena untuk membuatnya. Dan seluruh kertas itu dihiasi tanda tangan elektrik milik Sehun. (Tanda tangan elektrik adalah sebuah metode tanda tangan yang sangat canggih. Tidak akan bisa ditiru oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Tanda tangan itu berpusat pada irama detak jantung si pemilik saat melakukan sesi penandatanganan sebuah dokumen. Intinya, dokumen yang diinginkan Jongdae merupakan dokumen yang nyaris mustahil untuk dimanipulasi.) Sedangkan untuk masalah serum, dia sudah tidak merasa heran lagi. Jongdae bahkan sudah mengincarnya sejak awal.

Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya, "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan kekasih kecilmu itu agar kau mau menjawab?"

Sehun terperangah. Apapun yang menyangkut dengan kekasihnya membuat insting pelindungnya menyala. Dia tidak suka ini. Perbuatan licik seperti menggunakan orang-orang terdekat untuk memeras musuh. Itu adalah trik negosiasi paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada. "Jangan menyentuhnya," geram Sehun. Dia marah, sangat marah hingga serasa ingin mencabik-cabik Jongdae.

Jongdae bergumam tak yakin, dengan sengaja memancing amarah Sehun. "Hmmm, semua tergantung padamu. Aku bisa saja membawanya kemari, menyiksanya di hadapanmu hingga kau bisa melihat sendiri kematian macam apa yang akan merenggut nyawa si kloning sialan itu."

Sehun merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Dia melotot horror pada tubuh tegak Jongdae. Dia mulai termakan permainan si brengsek itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa, Jongdae." ucapnya tegas.

Jongdae memberengut aneh, lalu mulai berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Jinjja?" tanyanya seperti orang merajuk. "Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku mampu melakukannya, Oh Sehun? Jika aku mampu membawa kekasihmu ke sini, memotong lehernya di hadapanmu, membelah perutnya dengan pisau tajamku, lalu mengeluarkan usus-ususnya untuk ku lemparkan tepat di depan wajah congkakmu itu. Apa yang akan kau berikan? Apa kau baru akan memberitahuku di mana dokumen dan serum itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Sehun tahu jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Tidak sanggup membayangkan hal mengerikan itu. "Pergilah ke neraka!" teriak Sehun. Dia ingin bangun, memelintir kepala Jongdae dengan tangannya, namun dia tidak bisa. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut dengan luka yang tak main-main parahnya. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya saja terasa sulit.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau adalah seorang malaikat saja Sehun—ah." Jongdae tertawa remeh. "Jangan sok suci. Nyatanya kau seribu kali lebih brengsek daripada aku. Jika aku pergi ke neraka, maka kau adalah sosok yang pertama kali akan aku temui di dalamnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Sehun memilih bungkam.

"Jangan membuang waktuku, Sehun—ah." Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun kembali. Bunyi ketukan sepatunya dengan lantang memenuhi ruangan yang kosong. Memantul ke segala arah, menciptakan denyar aneh yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang memiliki belas kasih pada siapapun. Jadi cepat putuskan. Memberitahuku sekarang atau menunggu kekasihmu datang? Aku masih sedikit berbaik hati dengan membiarkanmu berpikir, kau tahu?"

Apa dia bisa mempercayai Luhan? Pria mungil itu sudah berjanji untuk lebih mengutamakan keselamatannya apapun yang terjadi. Sehun tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Jongdae, karna dengan begitu akan ada banyak hal yang ia korbankan. Nyawa, Luhan, dan seluruh dunia bergantung pada keputusannya. Jongdae akan menggunakan dokumen itu untuk meraup semua uang Sehun, memproduksi lebih banyak kloning unggul dengan serumnya, memutasi sebagian dari mereka untuk ia jadikan budak, lalu mulai menguasai dunia secara bertahap. Secara tak langsung dia akan mencoba memposisikan dirinya setara dengan Tuhan. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berkuasa di muka bumi nampaknya menjadi ambisi tersendiri bagi Jongdae.

"Aku percaya pada Luhan, kau tidak akan bisa menculiknya dan membawa dia kemari."

Jongdae mengernyit, lalu mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dia menekan dada Sehun dengan kaki kanannya, hingga pemuda yang satunya lagi merasa sesak bukan main. Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan sakit yang mulai merambat membelai otak jeniusnya. Dia tak kuasa melawan, tubuhnya ia biarkan bersandar di dinding dingin tersebut. "Omong kosong macam apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Jongdae?"

Sapaan dengan nada berat itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau membuka matanya yang hampir terpejam. Dia merasa mengenal si pemilik suara. Pria itu—

Jongdae berbalik, tapi masih mempertahankan kakinya di dada Sehun. "Oh, kau sudah datang," dia balas menyapa. Nadanya terdengar ceria, seolah-olah kehadiran pria tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang memang ia harap-harapkan. "Bagaimana misimu? Kau sudah membongkar rumah si sialan ini? Sudah berhasil mendapatkan dokumen itu? Karna jika kau berhasil, maka dia sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Pemuda yang baru saja datang itu menggeleng. Jongdae menghela napas, lalu berdecak acuh.

Sehun tercekat, matanya terbelalak lebar. "Kau—" racaunya tak percaya. Apakah dia salah lihat? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan sudah menajamkan matanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jongdae menjauhkan kakinya, dia merangkul pria yang baru datang itu dengan bersahabat. "Sekarang kau masih yakin Luhanmu akan selamat dariku?" tanyanya sinis.

Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas, dia menarik kaki Jongdae lalu mencengkramnya erat-erat. Darah segar mengalir dari dahinya yang terluka. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, Jongdae." bisik Sehun tertahan. Dia gemetar, rasa takut membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Sosok yang tengah Jongdae rangkul adalah sosok yang ia kenal. Pria ini juga teman dekatnya. Dia memiliki sejuta alasan untuk bisa mendekati Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa mencurigainya. Mendadak semua terasa masuk akal. Ini gila, kenapa Sehun tidak menyadarinya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Dia berjuang bangkit lalu terpaksa jatuh kembali karna ada Jongdae yang menendang wajahnya. Sehun menatap garang pria itu, amarah bergulung-gulung menyelimutinya. Membakar nadi Sehun dengan sesuatu bernama kebencian. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan bunyi remuk yang berasal dari rusuk-rusuknya. Pria itu kalut. Dia marah, kecewa, takut, dan serasa ingin memuntahkan semua kekesalannya dengan mengoyak wajah kedua pengkhianat itu.

"Maaf Sehun," sosok itu menjawab dengan angkuh. "Tapi ini balasan untuk keparat seperti dirimu."

Sehun berteriak kesetanan, memaksa tubuh sialannya untuk kuat meski dia sadar kaki-kakinya mulai terasa kaku. "Jangan sentuh Luhan!" dia merangkak mendekati Jongdae dan si pengkhianat. Membiarkan tetesan darah dari tubuhnya membasahi lantai yang dingin. "Jika ada satu helai saja dari rambutnya yang rontok, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mencungkil otak kalian berdua," ancamnya dengan napas terengah.

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu, "Kita akan lihat nanti."

Dan Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semua berputar, membuatnya serasa melayang ke angkasa dan akhirnya gelap. Dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

_Kini, mungkinkah baginya untuk menepati janji itu? Janji untuk pulang dan kembali. Sehun tidak tahu, sungguh dia tidak yakin._

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong~

Maaf aku menghilang hampir sebulan. Sebenarnya aku mau ngepost tepat waktu, yakni hari minggu tgl 4 Mei. Tapi mendadak kena WB lagi, trus juga gara-gara si Sehun gak polbek Lulu, mood aku makin ancur.

Sebenarnya mood aku udah naek lagi habis showcase Shanghai, karna disodorin Hunhan moment sama saengku di twitter, tapi masalah Kris mendadak muncul. Dan yeaaah, bisa ditebak dong ya gimana jadinya /udah ah, gak mau bahas. Ntar nangis lagi/

Dan maaf juga kalo chap ini bikin kecewa berat.

Gak ada Hunhan momen sama sekali dan lumayan pendek.

Kalo aku bilang sih ini semua semacam fase yang harus dilewati.

Kenapa pendek?

Karna kalo di panjangin lagi, kemungkinan makin ngebosenin. Ini aja udah bosen.

Chap ini khusus menerangkan kenapa Sehun gak mecat Jongdae sejak dulu, apa alasan Jongdae memutasi dua ratus kloning perusahaan Sehun, sekaligus mau nampilin siapa sosok yang bekerja sama dengan Jongdae. Kalo Lay mah udah jelas dong ya, nah..sekarang ada satu lagi.

Kalian bisa menebak siapa?

(**utk heeki eonni: please, jgn bilang2 sama siapa2 ya eon tentang sosok itu. awas loh /todong menyan/)**

Chap depan baru kita akan bertemu Kaisoo dan Chanbaek ya~~

Dan sedikit memberi penjelasan utk **Lu-ie **(nyengir), nampaknya aku memang lupa menjelaskan dari awal. Serum buatan Jongin itu proses pembuatannya bisa mencapai 1-2 tahun, dan seperti yang kita tahu, Jongin sempat menghilang selama beberapa bulan (terhitung sebelum Luhan di kloning) dan memilih bersembunyi di sebuah apartemen murah gaya tahun 2000-an dengan fasilitas yang sangat terbatas. Rasanya mustahil bagi Jongin untuk membuat ulang serum itu jika Sehun sendiri membutuhkannya dalam waktu yang lumayan cepat. semoga penjelasan ngawur ini bisa membantu ya~ ^^

Utk 'Aphromesis' dan 'ganball' itu memang konyol bgt. Wahahaha. Terlebih proses belah-belah bakteri. Mohon bagi yang mengerti, jangan ngomentarin bagian itu. Aku malu. Hihihi.

Terimakasih utk semua readers yang baru, yang ngikutin dari awal, yang follow &amp; fav, yang selalu ingetin lewat twitter (kecup satu2). Trus buat **Fika eonni **yang udah ngasi sarannya, buat **Heeki eonni** yang selalu ngasi idenya. /hug/

Aku tanpa kalian semua hanya butiran debu yang tak berarti apa2. /eaaaaaak/

/peluk Kris/

Aku usahain untuk update secepatnya.

Kalo ada yang gak dimengerti, bisa tanya di PM atau twitter ya. Aku selalu aktif di sana.

**Last**

**Review Juseyo~**


	14. Chapter 13

_Kebencian itu mendarah daging. Meresap di dalam nadi mereka. Menyusup ke dalam otak dan membakar logika. Mereka orang-orang yang tamak, tak akan pernah berhenti untuk membenci, membalas dendam, membunuh sesama. Karna kekuasaan menjadi harga mutlak. Karna hanya kematian yang akan menjadi pembatas terakhir._

_Dan saat Baekhyun menatap genangan darah itu di atas lantai, saat rasa takut itu membungkusnya bagai selimut di tengah malam, saat gemerutuk hebat dari bibir Junmyeon terdengar membelah hening, dia sadar akan satu hal._

_Kebencian itu mulai menguap. Kebencian antara si penguasa dan iblis bermuka dua. Akankah ini akhirnya? Akhir dari kebencian dan eksistensi keduanya? Siapa yang tahu?_

_Ending belum ditentukan, namun setiap manusia bisa berusaha merubah jalan cerita._

* * *

**HunhanKaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**Happy Reading.**

**Warning!**

**AU, Yaoi, BoysLove, Typos, Aneh, Membosankan**

* * *

**13 Agustus 2045, at 11.05 am**

Kim Jongin berjalan tergesa, rautnya berantakan, alisnya berkerut bingung, dan ada begitu banyak keringat yang menempel di wajah dan lehernya. Sesekali pria itu akan berdecak, merutuk nasibnya yang hidup di zaman modern dan gila seperti sekarang. Brengsek. Dia ingin memaki—seandainya saja tidak ada Kyungsoo di belakangnya saat ini—mungkin sumpah serapah itu sudah mengalun indah di udara. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo menguat.

"Appo~" Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya, ingin menyuruh Jongin berhenti dan mengatakan betapa lelahnya ia sekarang. Mereka sudah berjalan selama 15 menit, menyusuri berbagai lorong panjang yang serasa tak berujung. Kaki mungilnya mulai terasa pegal, belum lagi dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Jongin tidak seharusnya memaksa Kyungsoo ikut, dia bisa saja kan menyuruh Kyungsoo tinggal dan menguncinya di dalam rumah seperti biasa. Tidak seperti sekarang. "Jongin?" panggilnya lagi.

Jongin tidak menoleh, malah makin mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo jadi setengah berlari. Pemuda mungil itu mendelik dengan mata besarnya, menatap ngeri pada langkah kaki yang semakin tergesa. Dia hampir saja terseret di atas lantai jika bibirnya tidak buru-buru berteriak. "JONGIN!"

Jongin berhenti, berbalik dengan cepat lalu memandang heran pada kekasihnya. "Apa?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Nampak masih terhanyut dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir, dia menggoyang-goyangkan pergelangan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Jongin. "Tanganku sakit," dia merengek bagai bocah kecil.

Jongin membulatkan mata, mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo pada tautan keduanya. Dia mendesah, lalu mulai memaki tanpa suara. Mencaci kebodohannya yang telah melukai Kyungsoo. "Aish.." dia menjilat bibir. Menatap sendu pada Kyungsoo yang masih mengerucutkan mulutnya. Jika saja mereka tidak dalam kondisi terdesak, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah bermandi peluh sekarang. Sial. Sial. Siaaal. Pemikiran itu membuatnya semakin jengkel saja. "Maafkan aku. Apa sangat sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, kloning manis itu berjalan maju mendekati Jongin lalu menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pria itu. "Sangat." Sahutnya manja.

Jongin terkekeh, memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan erat. Beberapa ilmuwan berpakaian serba putih memandang mereka dengan heran. Memang kabar kembalinya Jongin ke perusahaan belum tersebar luas, jadi wajar saja jika mereka menatapnya seperti itu. "Maaf, oke? Tadi pikiranku sedang kacau sekali," gumam Jongin. Dia mengecup singkat batang leher Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tangannya dengan spontan menangkup kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria dengan wajah semulus dan semanis ini?

"Memangnya ada apa? Dan untuk apa kita ke sini?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Bertingkah bagai kucing imut yang menggemaskan.

"Ada sedikit masalah, dan aku harus turun tangan langsung untuk menanganinya." Jongin mengecup singkat pipi tembam itu, menghirup aroma nikmat yang menjalar masuk ke dalam kepalanya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan jika harus ikut?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya dia keberatan, tapi melihat raut wajah Jongin yang seperti itu membuatnya jadi tidak tega. Dengan sedikit enggan dia menggeleng, "Tapi, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau mengunciku seperti biasa di rumah? Aku sedikit mengantuk, dan bokongku masih sakit. Kau terlalu banyak memasuki semalam." Keluhnya sedikit merajuk.

Jongin tersedak, ingin tertawa tapi dia juga ingat-ingat tempat. Sambil menahan senyumannya, Jongin mendekap erat kepala Kyungsoo. Kekehan merdunya memenuhi telinga si mungil itu, membuat ia terpejam. Suara tawa Jongin adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Kali ini tidak bisa, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau tinggal sendiri di rumah." Ujar Jongin pelan. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah titik tak berarti di atas lantai. Melamun tentang berbagai hal yang mungkin saja akan mereka hadapi ke depannya. Berita mengenai hilangnya para kloning telah menyebar luas di seluruh dunia, membuat saham Sehun anjlok hampir 30 % dari biasanya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan kerugian yang dialami Sehun, namun ada masalah pelik lain yang nampaknya akan menghampiri mereka. Ini bukan perang saham biasa, jauh sekali—terlepas dari itu semua, saham hanyalah pengalih sementara. Jongdae pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari apa yang Jongin kira selama ini.

"Berbahaya?"

Jongin mengangguk, mencium sejenak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu beralih menggandeng pria mungil itu untuk berjalan bersamanya. "Benar. Dan aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

_Andai saja dia tahu, keinginan tak selamanya bisa terkabul._

* * *

**11.08 am**

"Sudah menghubungi Kris?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tergesa. Kaki mungilnya sontak melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia menahan napas, melirik puluhan pria berjas putih yang terduduk tegak di atas kursinya masing-masing. Ruang rapat yang biasanya tenang berubah menjadi lebih mencekam dan menegangkan. Mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kondisi perusahaan yang mendadak tidak stabil lagi. Saham Sehun anjlok drastis, beberapa investor bahkan menarik keputusan mereka untuk melakukan investasi di perusahaan. Berita mengenai hilangnya kloning-kloning tersebut mulai tersebar ramai di kalangan masyarakat. Kekacauan terjadi di mana-mana. Entah siapa dalangnya, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon tidak mau ambil pusing. Saat ini yang menjadi prioritas utama mereka adalah keberadaan Sehun. Jangan sampai Jongdae berhasil membunuhnya. Dan karna itu mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan rapat inti yang hanya dihadiri oleh ilmuwan-ilmuwan senior. Ada baiknya jika mereka semua bekerja sama kan?

"Sebenarnya, ada apa kalian menyuruh kami berkumpul di sini? Di mana Sajangnim?"

Junmyeon menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap semua orang di sana dengan tatapan tegang. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis mulus pria itu. "Oh Sehun menghilang." ucap Junmyeon tegas dan lantang, dia memejamkan mata sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Dia diculik satu jam yang lalu. Dan pelakunya adalah Kim Jongdae."

Suara kesiap dan erangan bercampur kaget memenuhi ruangan. Semua orang menganga tak percaya, beberapa di antaranya sampai harus mengerjap-ngerjap seperti seorang idiot. Junmyeon menggigit bibir, menimang-nimang kelanjutan ucapannya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Yang benar saja.." seseorang mendesah ragu. Dia mencibir singkat pada Junmyeon lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. "Jongdae adalah anak yang baik. Dia selalu membantuku di perusahaan. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka itu adalah Sajangnim sendiri. Dia tidak bertanggungjawab. Dia malah berada di luar angkasa saat kejadian terjadi. Aku curiga dia sengaja melarikan diri."

Hampir separuh ruangan mengangguk setuju. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan mulai berbisik-bisik tak jelas. Baik Baekhyun maupun Junmyeon hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Menunggu dan memikirkan kalimat seperti apa lagi yang berguna untuk meyakinkan pria-pria ini. Ya, Sehun memang turut ambil andil dalam kejadian itu. Seandainya saja dia tidak pergi, seandainya saja dia mau menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu, mungkin tidak sekacau ini jadinya. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka jika Jongdae akan melakukan itu semua? Seluruh bawahan Sehun telah melakukan yang terbaik dengan menjaga perusahaan, namun siapa yang tahu jika ternyata para kloningan itulah yang akan berulah nantinya. Sehun memang salah saat dia memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama Luhan, tapi dia juga tidak sepenuhnya bisa disalahkan. Semua orang turut ambil andil dalam kejadian ini. Jongdae, Sehun, bahkan seluruh ilmuwan. Mereka—selaku bawahan Sehun—telah gagal menjaga para kloning itu.

"Dan apakah kau ingat jika Sehunlah orang pertama yang memberikanmu posisi setinggi itu, Shindong—ssi?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu. Park Chanyeol nampak berdiri tegak di sana. Dengan balutan kemeja biru tua yang mengagumkan. Kedua tangannya ia sisipkan di dalam saku, menambah kesan coolnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Bibirnya yang sexy tampak menyeringai saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang kini ikut-ikutan menganga. Bagaimana bisa tunangannya itu ada di sini? Bukankah dia sedang di Belanda? Mereka saling berpisah satu sama lain tadi pagi. Baekhyun ke Seoul, dan Chanyeol menaiki pesawat pribadinya ke Belanda. Dia bilang ada begitu banyak urusan yang harus ia bereskan di sana—beberapa cabang perusahaan kloning Sehun dibangun di tempat itu, dan dia juga bilang bahwa ia ingin menemui Ibunya, tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa datang ke Seoul dalam waktu singkat? Rasanya sedikit mustahil.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Shindong menahan napas. Melihat ke seluruh ruangan dengan kalut. Dia merasa gemetar. Tubuh gempalnya serasa kaku dan itu sungguh tidak baik.

Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu berdiri di belakang pria itu. Sambil mengelus singkat pundak mungil Baekhyun, dia menyeringai tajam. "Jangan bertingkah bodoh. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu, kau masih tega mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan semua bawahannya? Apakah aku perlu mengungkapkan semua tingkah busukmu?"

Shindong terdiam. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu dingin seolah baru direndam di dalam es.

"Sehun adalah satu-satunya sosok yang dengan berani mengangkatmu bekerja di perusahaannya saat kau tersandung kasus malpraktek. Dia juga yang turun tangan langsung mengajarimu untuk melakukan kloning terhadap semua eksperimennya. Dan setelah semua kebaikan itu, kau masih berusaha menusuknya dari belakang? Jongdae bahkan tidak berarti apa-apa daripada semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Sehun."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, dia melirik Junmyeon dari ujung matanya.

Shindong tergagap, dia menelan ludah dengan sangat gugup. "Itu tidak benar."

Seluruh pria di dalam ruangan itu mengacuhkannya. Mereka kembali menatap Junmyeon yang kini siap berbicara. "Aku ingin kita semua waspada. Apapun yang sedang direncanakan oleh Jongdae adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kloning-kloning tersebut merupakan salah satu buktinya. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin kalian meyakinkan para investor dan semua karyawan untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Sementara aku, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol akan berusaha membebaskan Sehun. Yang paling penting adalah untuk tidak membiarkan masalah ini bocor hingga ke luar. Awasi semua ilmuwan-ilmuwan baru dan periksa seluruh kloning yang sudah jadi maupun setengah jadi. Beri mereka cairan penenang dan periksa setiap sel yang berkembang di seluruh tubuhnya. Jika ada satu saja yang tampak aneh, aku memberi kalian kuasa untuk membunuhnya. Lakukan segala cara untuk mencegah kerusakan pada para kloning. Kalian paham?"

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik untuk melakukan rapat besar dan mengundang semua kepala cabang? Mereka pasti kebingungan sekarang. Percakapan biasa saja tidak akan bisa meluruskan masalah." Kim Jungkook tiba-tiba saja memberi komentar. Dia terduduk di sudut ruangan, nampak kontras dari para ilmuwan senior yang mulai beranjak tua. Pria itu masih terlihat muda dan segar. Dia juga tampan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, di saat seperti ini, orang-orang dengan pemikiran luas seperti Jungkook lah yang mereka butuhkan. "Kau benar. Kami sudah merencanakannya. Dua jam dari sekarang, kami akan mengadakan rapat besar di aula. Tolong pastikan kloning-kloning yang ada di bawah pengawasan kalian telah diberi cairan penenang dan sudah siap diperiksa. Karna rapat ini adalah rapat tertutup, jadi kemungkinan besar yang akan kami undang adalah kepala cabang dan investor-investor utama saja."

Jungkook balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun, dia mengangguk lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"Rapat selesai. Tolong jaga ucapan kalian setelah keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku tidak mau ada spekulasi dan rumor-rumor berbahaya yang bisa mengancam perusahaan." Junmyeon tersenyum singkat, dia menunduk sejenak lalu melesat turun dari atas mimbar. Pria itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "ayo kita ke ruangan ku."

* * *

**10.45 am**

Luhan berjalan lunglai ke perpustakaan. Dia tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak paham dengan rasa gelisah yang selalu bergelayut di hatinya. Dia sudah mencoba untuk tidur, berusaha menghalau segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mendadak singgah di otaknya, namun ia tidak bisa. Para kloning yang hilang, rumah yang digeledah, dan Sehun yang tak kunjung memberi kabar. Semua hal tersebut membuatnya gundah. Mendadak kepulangan Sehun menjadi buram di matanya. Seolah dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Aish, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sih?

"Xiumin?" Luhan menyapa dengan ragu. Biasanya ruangan akan berubah menjadi begitu terang saat ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun sekarang berbeda. Lampu-lampu tidak menyala, dan ada gemerisik aneh yang terdengar di sudut perpustakaan yang gelap. Luhan tidak berani melangkah, dia terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu. Napasnya tertahan, sementara jantungnya mulai berdentum tak normal. Oh, dia mungkin melupakan sebuah fakta. Rumah mereka baru saja digeledah, dan tidak mustahil bagi orang-orang itu untuk menghancurkan perpustakaan Sehun juga. "Xiumin?" panggilnya lagi.

Lama keheningan mengambil alih. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pergi saja, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, suara derit besi yang diseret terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan yang luas. Dia berbalik, menatap lama pada pintu kosong itu. Sambil menelan ludah, dia memutuskan untuk mengintip saja ke dalam ruangan. Dengan tangan sedingin es, Luhan bersandar takut di depan pintu. Dia berusaha fokus, menerka-nerka keberadaan Xiumin, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Perpustakaan itu sangat luas dan gelap. Hanya ada derit aneh itu yang menemaninya.

"_Seunghwan—ssi, tolong bantu aku."_

Luhan mendelik heran, dia mencoba memasang telinganya dengan teliti. Suara aneh lain membelai pendengarannya, meski samar-samar, namun Luhan bisa mendengarnya sedikit-sedikit.

"_Maaf Minhwa-ssi. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kau lalui. Perusahaanmu sudah bangkrut, dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."_

"_Jebal, bantu aku Seunghwan. Bu—bukankah kita berteman?"_

Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup. Tampaknya ada sosok lain di dalam ruangan itu, dia berusaha mendelikkan kepalanya lebih jauh. Namun tidak benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya.

"_Teman? Dalam bisnis tidak ada pertemanan Minhwa. Jangan bermimpi."_

Luhan baru bisa menebaknya beberapa detik kemudian. Suara yang satu itu, sangat mirip dengan suara Ayahnya Sehun. Namun terdengar lebih segar dan tegas. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Ayah Sehun bisa berada di dalam sana?

"_TAPI AKU MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA KARNA SARANMU!"_

Luhan tersentak kaget, dia melangkah mundur dengan raut ketakutan. Namun belum sempat ia berlari, tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah terlempar ke dalam ruangan. Kakinya seperti ditarik dan dicengkram sangat kuat hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Dia berusaha menggapai apapun yang ada, tapi tubuhnya tetap terseret di atas lantai yang dingin. Luhan memberontak, dia menggerakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga, menendang ke sana-kemari dengan berani. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun selain udara kosong yang menemaninya. Ini gila! Apa yang terjadi?

Luhan mencoba berteriak, memanggil Kris dengan lantang. Namun semakin dia bersuara, maka akan semakin kuat cengkraman itu. Luhan menjerit kesakitan. Betisnya serasa dibelah, denyutannya mulai naik merambat otak. "Lepaskan aku!" pekik Luhan. Kepalanya terantuk sebuah sisi meja, membuat dia mengaduh.

Tapi sosok yang sedang mencengkramnya tidak berhenti. Luhan bahkan diseret semakin jauh, dia bisa menangkap rak-rak buku yang berseliweran di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Brengsek! Luhan berusaha menendang lagi tangan-tangan itu. Dia meraba-raba saku celananya, menahan napas saat mengingat pena yang ia simpan. Bodohnya dia yang bahkan tidak menggunakan pena tersebut sama sekali. Rasa panik membuat Luhan lupa tentang keberadaan pena ajaib milik Sehun.

"Rasakan ini bajingan!" dia menembak tepat ke atas kakinya. Menimbulkan suara ledakan yang tak tanggung-tanggung besarnya. Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Kakinya memang langsung terlepas seketika, namun pancaran sinar yang diakibatkan ledakan itu membuat matanya menangkap satu hal. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah, ada kalung di lehernya, dan dia menghilang seperti angin. Luhan bahkan sempat melihat gerak bibir sosok itu yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti; ku habisi kau. Tapi dalam sekejap semua menghilang. Seolah yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu adalah mimpi. Seakan-akan itu semua merupakan bagian imajinasi belaka. Padahal tidak demikian. Luhan tahu apa yang dialaminya barusan adalah nyata. Ledakan dan denyutan di kakinya masih terasa.

Lama dia terdiam. Matanya masih bergerak ke sana-sini dengan gelisah. Sambil menahan nyeri, Luhan memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berlari. Seperti janjinya pada Sehun, dia akan mengutamakan keselamatannya. Dan dia akan melakukan itu sekarang. Kakinya bergerak lincah menyusuri deretan-deretan rak buku yang besar, sesekali dia akan mendelikkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha memastikan apakah sosok itu sedang mengejarnya atau tidak. Dalam hati dia merutuk sebal. Seharusnya dia mengajak Kris tadi, bukan malah membiarkan pria itu duduk seorang diri di ruang tengah. Bisa saja kan sosok itu malah menyakiti Kris. Sambil menahan getaran di sekujur tubuh mungilnya, Luhan menembakkan lagi pena itu ke arah belakang. Ledakan maha dahsyat menggema nyata ke seluruh sudut. Buku-buku antik milik Sehun terbakar, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ruangan ini sungguh besar, pasti membakarnya sedikit tidak apa-apa. Lagipula rumah Sehun adalah salah satu rumah tercanggih abad ini. Kebakaran kecil itu akan musnah dalam beberapa detik. Dia perlu cahaya untuk melarikan diri ke luar.

Dan matanya tanpa sadar tertumbuk pada sebuah sudut ruangan, tempat di mana komputer-komputer Sehun diletakkan. Salah satu dari benda itu ada yang menyala. Menampilkan sesuatu yang aneh. Luhan memicingkan mata, dia berlari lebih kencang ke sudut itu. Dan matanya membelalak dengan sempurna saat ia menatap ke bawah komputer. Di sana—tampak sosok Xiumin yang tergeletak tak berdaya bagai rongsokan tak layak pakai. Perutnya yang terisi kabel mencuat keluar. Matanya kosong dan ada api-api kecil yang menyembur dari perut robot itu. Dia mati. Sungguh, robot itu sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Luhan memaki keras-keras. Airmata berlinang di sudut pelupuknya. Xiumin adalah salah satu teman yang ia sayangi. Selama ini hanya robot itu yang menemaninya saat dia ditinggal oleh Sehun. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua?

Luhan menunduk, memutuskan untuk berlutut di dekat Xiumin. Dia menyentuh dengan hati-hati robot itu.

"_Seunghwan—ssi, tolong bantu aku."_

Luhan mendongak, sambil memangku Xiumin dia memfokuskan matanya pada layar komputer yang menyala. Ada dua pria di sana. Saling berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain. Jarak di antara mereka hanya sekitar satu meter. Ada view yang cukup indah di belakang pria yang satunya. Pria yang cukup mirip dengan Sehun. Pria yang ia yakini sebagai Ayah kekasihnya. Pria bernama Seunghwan. Entah siapa yang merekamnya, namun letak kamera itu cukup pas untuk menangkap raut serta suara kedua orang itu.

"_Maaf Minhwa-ssi. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kau lalui. Perusahaanmu sudah bangkrut, dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."_

Luhan membatu saat menangkap gerakan tangan Ayah Sehun. Pria itu nampak merogoh sesuatu di balik saku celananya. Posisi kamera yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah dan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, mampu membuat Luhan melihat dengan jelas gerak-gerik keduanya. Pria bernama Minhwa jatuh berlutut. Dia menangis tersedu, dan suaranya terdengar penuh kesakitan.

"_Jebal, bantu aku Seunghwan. Bu—bukankah kita berteman?"_

Seunghwan menyeringai. Pistol itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya. _"Teman? Dalam bisnis tidak ada pertemanan Minhwa. Jangan bermimpi."_

Luhan menahan napasnya kuat-kuat. Minhwa kini tampak meremas ujung kemejanya sangat erat. Airmata pria itu luruh tak tertahan. Dia tampak menggigit bibirnya, seluruh tubuh pria itu bergetar. Wajahnya memerah, seolah ingin meledak. _"TAPI AKU MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA KARNA SARANMU!"_

Luhan jatuh terduduk. Dia terkejut bukan main. Pria mungil itu mendekap lebih erat kepala Xiumin.

"_Persetan! Bukankah kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"_

"_Bukankah aku membantumu juga saat itu? Ku mohon Seunghwan, kasihani aku."_

Seunghwan tampak sangat keji di dalam layar tersebut. Dia menyodorkan pistolnya pada seseorang yang sedang mengiba itu. Luhan tak habis pikir, kenapa begitu sulit bagi Ayah Sehun untuk membantu sosok Minhwa? Sebenarnya apa maksud dibalik ini semua?

"_Kau membantuku sebagai bulan-bulanan bisnismu. Dan aku tidak suka itu."_

"_S-seunghwan?" _Minhwa menatap ngeri pada pucuk pistol itu. Jelas-jelas telah merasa kalah.

Dia tersenyum licik. Langkah kakinya membawa ia lebih dekat dengan Minhwa. _"Kalah dan menang adalah hal yang biasa. Hidup di dunia memang harus penuh kepicikan yang matang agar bisa bertahan. Kau terlalu bodoh ketika menyelamatkanku, hingga tanpa kau sadari aku merencanakan sesuatu yang cukup busuk di belakangmu."_ Lalu dia tertawa.

Minhwa menahan napas, _"Mwo?"_

"_Dan sekarang terima kekalahanmu."_

Bunyi tembakan itu menyentak Luhan lebih lanjut. Dia membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Sosok Minhwa jatuh terjengkang tak bernyawa. Sebuah lubang kecil menghiasi dahinya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari lubang tersebut. Luhan terisak, menangisi kekejaman Seunghwan dan nasib Minhwa. Apakah ini yang selalu Sehun lakukan untuk membungkam musuh-musuh bisnisnya?

"_Ayah?"_

Luhan menajamkan matanya pada siluet bocah yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu—masih di dalam layar. Dia berjalan ketakutan mendekati tubuh Minhwa yang telah berbaring dengan kakunya. Mata bening itu tak lepas menatap sosok sang Ayah yang baru saja dibunuh.

"_Kau anak Minhwa?"_

Bocah itu mengangguk ketakutan. Getaran di tubuhnya membuat Luhan merasa iba.

"_Ayahmu sudah mati. Sebaiknya kau menghubungi keluargamu sekarang."_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

Bocah itu menggerung cemas. Dia memeluk kepala sang Ayah, sangat mirip dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang.

"_Namaku…"_

"LUHAN!"

Luhan menoleh, dia mendapati Kris tengah berlari ke arahnya. Pria jangkung itu tampak begitu berantakan dengan keringat yang menempel di sana-sini. Raut cemasnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan, napasnya memburu seiring dia mendekati Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi? Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah Luhan!"

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan, dia mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Kris untuk diam saat rekaman yang ada di layar tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi buram lalu mati. Matanya beralih lagi pada Xiumin. Dia menghela napas. Rekaman tadi pastilah sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Sejak kapan kau mencariku?"

"Sejak ledakan yang pertama. Demi Tuhan, aku berusaha keras membuka pintu itu tetapi tidak bisa. Apa yang terjadi? Xiumin kenapa?"

Luhan menunduk sedih, "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berusaha mencelakanku. Untung saja aku menggunakan pena ini. Nampaknya dia juga telah merusak Xiumin." sahutnya pelan.

Kris bangkit berdiri, mengeluarkan tongkat kecilnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan seukuran tangan. Awalnya Luhan merasa heran, namun barulah dia terdiam saat melihat tongkat kecil itu berubah menjadi pedang yang sangat panjang. Pedang itu nampak berkilau dengan beberapa aksen indah yang menaunginya. "Di mana? Di mana orang yang ingin mencelakakanmu?"

"Aku sudah menembaknya tadi. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

Kris menghela lega, dia merunduk sejenak, menyentuh luka Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Kalau begitu kita harus mengobati lukamu dulu, baru setelah itu ke perusahaan."

Luhan menggenggam kalungnya erat-erat. Entah mengapa mendapat firasat yang tak baik. "Apa Sehun yang menyuruhku ke sana?"

Kris memalingkan muka, rautnya tak terbaca. "Tidak. Tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun."

Barulah saat itu Luhan menyadari, Tuhan sedang menunda do'anya. Do'a agar mereka selalu bersama.

* * *

**11.40 am**

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, Yeol?"

Baekhyun memeluk kuat lengan Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang kentara. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum, sedikit meringis saat Baekhyun semakin meremas lengannya. "Aku tidak jadi berangkat ke Belanda. Tepat setelah meeting dengan Tuan Kamashirou selesai, aku langsung menyusulmu. Aku mendengar soal dua ratus kloning itu dan merasa cemas padamu."

"Jadi, kau meeting dengan si tua sialan itu?" Baekhyun memekik histeris.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia merangkul Baekhyun lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Demi bisnisku, aku harus mau melakukannya."

Chanyeol memang memiliki sebuah perusahaan kecil khusus untuk membuat robot-robot pembantu. Selain bekerja pada Sehun, dia sudah berusaha sejak lama sekali untuk memajukan bisnis sampingannya itu.

"Umm." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Tapi, tidakkah perjalanan menuju Seoul setidaknya memakan waktu satu jam? Jam berapa kau menyelesaikan meetingmu?" Junmyeon menimpal dari arah depan. Pria itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun ketika bertanya, dia terus melangkah dengan cepat. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam. Baekhyun yang terdiam karna rasa penasaran yang sama, dan Chanyeol yang terdiam karna memikirkan jawaban.

"Aku selesai meeting pukul 10, Hyung."

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Baginya, saat ini adalah detik-detik yang harus ia gunakan untuk mewaspadai setiap orang. Siapapun mungkin menjadi musuh, termasuk orang terdekat mereka. Jongdae sudah menyewa beberapa orang dalam untuk membobol ruangan Sehun, bukan tidak mungkin baginya untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepada seluruh perusahaan. Sial. Sebenarnya apa salah Junmyeon hingga harus bekerja pada pria yang memiliki banyak musuh seperti Sehun?

"Junmyeon Hyung!"

Ketiga pria itu berhenti melangkah. Mereka semua menoleh, mendapati Kim Jongin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia nampak sedang menggandeng seorang pria mungil di samping tubuhnya, pria yang cukup manis untuk seseorang seperti Jongin.

"Jongin?" Junmyeon tersenyum cerah. Dia mendekati Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka saling melempar senyum ramah satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Apa kabarmu? Kapan kau kembali ke perusahaan?"

Jongin memegang tengkuknya—sedikit kikuk. Sedikit malu karna dialah satu-satunya ilmuwan yang sudah berani melarikan diri dari Sehun dan membawa salah satu kloningannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku sudah kembali sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sehun sendiri yang menghubungiku saat dia berada di luar angkasa."

"Apa serum itu sudah kau temukan?"

Jongin berdeham singkat. Dia melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini sedang mendekati mereka. Tanpa maksud lain, dia merapatkan jaraknya pada Junmyeon dan mulai berbisik. "Sudah. Tepat dua hari setelah Sehun pergi, aku menemukannya. Karna itu dia menyuruhku kembali kemari."

"Di mana kau meletakkannya?" Junmyeon balas berbisik.

Jongin menggeleng, dia menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Tidak baik membicarakan benda itu di sini. Siapa saja bisa mencuri dengar.

"Baiklah. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi."

"Jongin?" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. Tidak menyangka jika ternyata si kawan lama masih hidup. Dia dan Jongin adalah salah satu dari ilmuwan Sehun yang mulai bekerja pada tahun yang sama. Bisa dibilang satu angkatan. Baekhyun sangat terpukul saat mengetahui Sehun telah membunuh Jongin, dia merasa ingin marah namun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bungkam dan ikhlas saja. Tapi siapa sangka jika kini Jongin berada di antara mereka semua? Sehat, tetap tampan, bahkan tengah menggandeng Kyungsoo—kekasihnya.

"Hai Baek."

"Ya Tuhan," Baekhyun mengerang histeris. Dia buru-buru berlari ke arah Jongin, memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat. Tidak peduli, atau bahkan lupa dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memberengut masam pada keduanya. "Kau masih hidup." Bisik Baekhyun penuh kekaguman.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, dia melirik Kyungsoo, menguatkan genggaman mereka lalu menjawab ucapan Baekhyun. "Benar. Aku masih hidup."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu, tersenyum aneh pada Kyungsoo lalu mulai menjauh. Mata bulat Kyungsoo hampir membuatnya tertawa.

"Nanti aku ceritakan." Jawab Jongin, masih mempertahankan cengiran lebarnya. "Hai Chanyeol." dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membisu.

Pria itu terperangah sesaat, lalu tertawa kecil. "Hai Jongin. Sudah lama sekali ya.."

Jongin mengangguk ramah.

"Apakah sudah selesai reuninya? Sekarang fokus. Luhan kini tengah berjalan ke arah kita."

Ucapan Junmyeon sontak membuat semuanya berpaling. Chanyeol terpaksa berbalik dan sedikit menyingkir dari jalan. Luhan nampak sangat anggun, juga begitu kaku di saat bersamaan. Raut wajahnya nampak begitu muram namun juga terlihat sedikit gelisah. Dia mengenakan hoodie berwarna biru muda, dengan celana putih sederhana yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sekilas terlihat tidak pantas, tapi siapa yang bisa melarang jika posisi Luhan saat ini sendiri jauh di atas mereka. Sebagai kekasih Sehun, dialah yang kini menjadi prioritas utama untuk dilindungi. Sehun akan sangat murka jika mengetahui kekasihnya lecet sedikit saja. Baik Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin—kecuali Kyungsoo yang tidak paham apa-apa—menunduk dalam pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian mengadakan rapat untuk mencari Sehun?" Luhan memandang tajam setiap pria yang ada di sana. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada beberapa orang lain yang sedang memandang aneh pada mereka semua. Dia tidak peduli dengan saham Sehun! Persetan! Pria itu yang terpenting. Dia mengira semua bawahan Sehun sudah berusaha mencari pria itu, namun ternyata apa? Lihatlah, mereka bahkan saling tertawa satu sama lain di sini. Apa mereka merasa senang karna Sehun telah diculik?

Di belakang pria mungil itu, Kris terlihat begitu menjulang dan sama cemasnya. Dia meraih lengan kanan Luhan, memaksanya untuk tenang dan bersikap tidak gegabah. "Kita bicarakan di ruangan Sehun saja."

Luhan mendengus, menepis tangan Kris lalu melangkah marah ke ujung lorong. Bisik-bisik aneh pun terdengar. Beberapa karyawan yang lewat mengatainya sebagai sosok angkuh yang tak berotak, bertingkah semacam boss padahal hanya sebuah kloningan. Sebagian yang lain memandang takjub pada keberanian Luhan dan gaya berbicaranya yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Baik Kris dan rombongan Junmyeon sendiri hanya mampu membisu dan lebih memilih mengikuti Luhan. Mereka akan mendiskusikan ini di ruangan Sehun saja. Ruangan yang jauh dari gapaian orang-orang.

_Tanpa Luhan sadari, sosok yang hampir mencelakainya beberapa menit yang lalu, ikut serta masuk ke dalam ruangan._

* * *

**11.45 am**

"Kau mau tahu kenapa kami selalu ingin membunuh Luhan kloningan busukmu itu?"

Oh Sehun terengah-engah. Tetesan kental darahnya merembes banyak dari pelipis serta kulit kepala. Dia merasa sangat pusing, benar-benar pusing hingga tidak mampu membuka mata. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sementara tubuhnya di posisikan berdiri di atas lantai. Dentum-dentum aneh yang menyambangi otaknya membuat pria itu mual. Belum lagi dengan seluruh denyut yang seolah memberitahunya jika semua ini belum berakhir. Dia terbatuk, dan gumpalan darah itu turut serta membasahi dadanya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Jongdae menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengikat Sehun dengan sebuah gelang berbentuk bundar sederhana. Kedua pergelangan lemah pria itu disatukan dalam gelang tersebut lalu di kunci. Gelang berwarna putih tersebut langsung bersinar saat tangan Sehun terjepit di dalamnya. Mendadak cahaya itu berubah semerah darah. "Jangan bergerak anak manis. Gelang itu akan memakan habis urat nadimu jika kau banyak bergerak. Gelang itu adala robot khusus yang bisa menancap ke dalam nadi siapapun yang sedang memakainya." Ujar Jongdae sambil tertawa aneh.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan, pergelangan tangannya seperti diiris dan dia tidak tahan. Bibirnya ia katup sekuat tenaga, meski gerung sakit itu tetap menguar di udara. Dia menghela napas, berusaha fokus dan tetap sadar. Tangannya diangkat ke atas, dan dia sendiri dipaksa naik ke atas sebuah kepingan bulat ukuran raksasa di tengah ruangan. Sehun menahan jantungnya saat melihat dinding-dinding transparan mulai membungkus tubuh tingginya, mengikuti jalur bulat tersebut. Kepingan bulat itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah pembatas. Dia dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah tabung raksasa yang mengerikan. Dia masih bisa melihat senyum puas Jongdae dari arah dalam, dan hatinya bertanya-tanya kejadian seperti apa lagi yang akan menimpanya.

"Kembali lagi pada topik Luhan. Kau sungguh tidak mau tahu kenapa kami selalu mengincarnya?"

Sehun berdecih, dia meludah dan ludahnya itu tertahan pada dinding tabung. Menimbulkan segurat merah yang sangat kontras dengan dinding putih tersebut.

Jongdae tertawa keras-keras, merasa telah berhasil mempermainkan Sehun. "Itu karna dia adalah kekasihmu, dan jika aku membunuhnya kau pasti akan sangat terluka. Di awal-awal, aku berusaha membunuh Luhan karna hanya ingin membuatmu rugi. Aku dengan sengaja membubuhkan serum itu pada kloninganmu agar hasilnya rusak. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka jika ternyata kloninganmu berubah menjadi seorang manusia baru yang berharga. Dia juga mengikuti jejakmu dalam hal kepintaran. Karna itu aku melarang Tao untuk membunuhnya saat dia ingin mengobrak-abrik rumahmu. Aku ingin tahu dulu sejauh apa perkembangan Luhan. Dan ternyata dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik." Jongdae mengerling pada Sehun. "Aku ingin menculiknya saja, membuat ia menjadi bahan penelitianku. Tapi ternyata kabar lain membuatku terkejut. Jongin masih hidup. Demi keparat busuk sepertimu, dia masih hidup. Lalu aku pikir, untuk apa mempertahankan makhluk idiot seperti Luhan? Aku bisa mencari Jongin lalu mencuri serumnya. Hal tersebut lebih praktis daripada aku berurusan denganmu. Karna itu aku menyuruh Lay dan Tao untuk menculik dan berusaha membunuh Luhan saat dia di Jepang. Dengan begitu kau akan rugi karna penelitianmu telah musnah. Tapi lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkannya. Sial! Dan dia terus hidup dengan nyaman di sampingmu. Aku berusaha mencari Jongin, tapi kau malah menemukannya lebih dulu. Wajar saja kan jika aku marah padamu? Kau bahkan mencuri ideku dan mengatakannya pada seluruh perusahaan. Kau kira aku akan berdiam? Kau kira aku sebodoh itu, Sehun?"

Sehun menyeringai, hobinya yang satu itu belum berubah bahkan saat dia sedang sekarat seperti sekarang. "Jadi itu alasanmu selalu mengejarnya? Ingin menjatuhkanku? Membuatku terluka dan rugi? Hah. Apa kau seorang actor Jongdae? Kau terlalu dramatis."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis, dia melirik Daehyun lalu mengangguk padanya. Pemuda itu balas mengangguk, dia menekan sesuatu di dekat dinding dan tiba-tiba saja ada begitu banyak air yang keluar dari bawah tabung.

Sehun memandang air-air itu dengan datar. Dengan mata kiri yang sudah membengkak, dia menatap Jongdae. "Kau ingin menenggelamkanku di dalam sini? Kau tahu pasti rugi yang seperti apa akan membayangimu jika aku mati. Aku benar kan?"

Jongdae berdehem angkuh, dia berjalan ke depan tabung Sehun. Menyentuh dinding kokoh itu dengan tangannya. "Kau benar, Sehunnie. Tapi, mungkin sebelum kita membicarakan kerugianku, ada baiknya kau melihat ini."

Jongdae berbalik, melempar sebuah bola seukuran jempol yang ia ambil dari sakunya ke arah dinding. Membuat suasana yang awalnya remang dan sedikit gelap berubah menjadi terang benderang. Dinding itu bukan sekedar tembok biasa. Dinding tersebut merupakan sebuah komputer raksasa dengan kadar sensitive yang cukup tinggi. Terbuat dari bahan khusus agar bisa menyatu sempurna dengan tembok. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Bukan sama sekali. Sehun bisa merasakan suaranya tercekat. Sesuatu yang ditampilkan di layar komputer membuat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berhenti berdenyut selama beberapa detik. Ini bahkan baru dua jam setelah penculikannya, tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa merasakan rindu teramat sangat pada wajah itu.

Benar, layar itu menampilkan sosok Luhan. Kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa keamanan ruangan ini diretas?!" Luhan membentak Junmyeon dan Baekhyun. Dia beralih mengusap wajahnya lalu memandang nanar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada lagi darah yang menggenang di sana—seperti penuturan Baekhyun, hanya ada komputer dan beberapa berkas penting yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kalian sudah memeriksa CCTV? Kalian sudah melacak keberadaan Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, dia berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. "Sudah. Tapi CCTV pun tidak ada gunanya. Sehun juga tidak memakai alat pelacak apapun di tubuhnya. Hal itu semakin menyulitkan kami."

Kyungsoo yang pada saat itu berdiri di sisi kiri Jongin berbisik pelan, "Dia cantik sekali. Siapa dia?" tunjuknya ke arah Luhan.

Jongin mengecup ringan bibir Kyungsoo, mencuri-curi kesempatan secara diam-diam. "Dia adalah Luhan, kekasih Sajangnim, Oh Sehun." balasnya ikut berbisik.

"Brengsek! Jadi kalian ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa kita sudah kehilangan Sehun begitu saja? Apa kalian sudah memeriksa komputernya? Komputer Sehun?" Luhan menunjuk komputer yang ada dibalik meja.

Junmyeon terperangah, "Benar. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?" dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat menuju komputer sambil menarik tangan Luhan. "Kami tidak bisa memeriksanya karna komputer ini hanya bisa terbuka dengan jentikan jari dan retina Sehun. Bukankah keamanan di rumah kalian juga telah di ubah? Aku yakin dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk komputer ini."

Semua orang terkesiap, bercampur antara paham dan senang. Mereka memaksa Luhan berdiri di sana—di depan komputer Sehun—lalu menyuruh pria mungil itu menjentikkan jarinya. Luhan menahan napas, tidak tahu bahwa salah seorang pria di sudut sana tengah menatapnya tak berkedip. Dia menuruti kehendak teman-temannya, dan voila! Satu detik.. Dua… Tiga…

Tidak ada perubahan apapun. Lengang mengisi ruangan. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang paling tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya. Dia mendesah frustasi. Pasalnya, komputer itu pasti sudah merekam sesuatu di dalam sana. Meski dalam keadaan mati, jika menilik dari tombol merah yang ada di pinggiran komputer, pastilah benda tersebut sedang dalam keadaan merekam. Sehun memang cerdas. Dia meninggalkan kantornya, tapi tetap menggunakan komputer yang sedang mati tersebut untuk terus merekam ruangannya.

"Tidak bisa ya?"

Junmyeon memijat keningnya, dia baru akan beranjak saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan menahan lengannya. "Tunggu."

Kris melotot tak percaya. Benda itu menyala. Menampilkan sederet keamanan yang harus mereka lewati. Mulai dari pemindaian retina, irama detak jantung, dsb. Sehun memang mengubah keamana komputernya untuk disesuaikan dengan Luhan. Dia ternyata sangat mencintai makhluk itu.

Luhan mendesah lega saat telah berhasil menguasai komputer itu. Dia memulai petualangannya dengan menelusuri satu persatu dokumen rekaman yang tersimpan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sampai harus berdecak kagum melihat keahlian Luhan. Untuk ukuran seorang kloning, dia sungguh menakjubkan. Lihatlah bagaimana tangannya melempar satu persatu dokumen itu pada Junmyeon. Meminta pria itu untuk ikut memilah bersamanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kris hanya mampu mengawasi dari belakang.

"Ini dia." Luhan mendesah puas. Tidak ada salahnya juga dia sering mengutak-atik komputer mereka di rumah. "Ambil."

Junmyeon mengangguk, dia meraih dokumen itu, menekan-nekan di atas sisinya, lalu melebarkan frame rekaman tersebut agar mudah dilihat oleh yang lainnya. Dan suasana menjadi hening seketika.

* * *

"Kloninganmu boleh juga." komentar Jongdae. Dia bersedekap tangan, menatap tajam setiap gerak-gerik Luhan. "Tapi itu hanya sementara saja." timpalnya kemudian.

Sehun berteriak lantang, dia menendang dinding tabung tersebut dengan penuh amarah. Hampir melupakan tangannya yang terjerat di dalam gelang sial itu. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu, dia berbalik lagi memandang Sehun. "Hentikan laju airnya, Daehyun." Dan air itu berhenti tepat di bawah leher Sehun. Sedikit saja dia menunduk, air tersebut bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang kering oleh darah. "Kau lihat si pengkhianat itu?" dia tersenyum licik. "Sebentar lagi dia akan meledakkan perusahaanmu. Tepat saat rapat besar itu dilaksanakan."

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau segera memberitahuku di mana letak dokumen dan serum tersebut."

Sehun tertawa aneh. Dia kembali menendang tabung itu kuat-kuat. Tidak menggubris rasa nyeri dan pedih yang menyambangi seluruh lukanya yang terbuka. Pria itu begitu frustasi, ingin sekali mencekik Jongdae lalu menginjak jantungnya sampai hancur. Amarah yang ia rasakan tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan takut yang diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. "Dan kau akan tetap membunuh kami semua setelahnya kan?"

Jongdae mengerutkan bibir, dia meletakkan telunjuknya di sana. "Ah, eottohke? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"KEPARAT!"

"Sama sepertimu. Jadi pilih saja. Memberikanku dokumen itu, atau melihat sendiri kematian kekasihmu?"

Sehun meludah lagi. Wajahnya memerah penuh amarah. Lebam di sana-sini tidak mengurangi aura kejamnya sedikitpun. Dia mendecih sinis, "Kau memang bodoh. Lebih baik aku mati saja. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan dokumen tersebut."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih melihat langsung kematian kekasihmu sendiri?"

Sehun bungkam.

"Baiklah." Jongdae menggeram tertahan. "Lihat baik-baik kematian macam apa yang menjemput kekasihmu."

* * *

Luhan tahu hatinya remuk. Setiap centi dari tulangnya seolah melembek bagai jelly. Tepat di depan mukanya sendiri, dia melihat seseorang memukul Sehun dengan begitu kerasnya. Membiarkan darah itu menetes membasahi lantai. Sehun sempat jatuh pingsan, dan orang itu memakaikannya sebuah jubah besar yang mampu membuat tubuh mereka menghilang. Samar-samar pintu ruangan terlihat membuka, dan tak lama kemudian muncul Baekhyun dan Suho yang nampak ketakutan. Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang lain. Mereka tidak menemukan bukti atau alat bantu apapun dari rekaman tersebut.

"Lay. Pria itu adalah Lay. Bawahan yang pernah dipecat secara tidak hormat oleh Sehun."

Luhan tidak mendengar lagi. Dia terpaku saat menatap ulangan rekaman tersebut. Sehunnya jatuh begitu saja dan pingsan. Kepalanya pasti sakit sekali. Darah yang menggenangpun tampak sangat banyak. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menahan isakan yang ingin meluncur keluar. Luhan tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Sungguh tidak boleh. Sebuah tangan halus membuat kepalannya melonggar. Luhan menoleh ke kiri, mendapati sosok mungil lain sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dia mengerjap tak paham, tapi gerakan menenangkan itu mampu membuat hatinya terasa nyaman.

"Kyungsoo—ya." Panggil Jongin lembut.

Luhan menatap Jongin sejenak, lalu berpaling lagi pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo?" gumamnya parau.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Namaku Kyungsoo." dia menggengam tangan Luhan. " Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek ketika melakukan itu. Sehun Sajangnim pasti akan kembali. Kekasihku Jongin sangat jago beladiri. Kris juga. Kami semua akan membantumu. Kau harus percaya pada kami."

Dan tepat setelah ucapan polos itu, Luhan tidak kuasa menahan tangisannya.

* * *

"Waktunya sekitar satu jam lagi. Aku mau makan siang dulu. Silahkan nikmati tontonanmu Oh Sehun."

Jongdae menepuk singkat tabung itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun menggeram marah, dia berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya namun tidak kunjung berhasil. Seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae, semakin ia bergerak, maka akan semakin kuat benda itu memakan pergelangan tangannya. Dia melirik ngeri pada perubahan warna air yang membalut tubuhnya. Air itu berubah keruh dan berwarna kemerahan, mungkin efek luka-lukanya yang terlalu banyak. Dia bergerak lagi, kakinya menghantam sisi tabung, mencoba menggerakkan benda tersebut, tapi nihil. Dia tidak akan bisa bebas kecuali ada yang membebaskannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mendesah lelah. Dia memilih diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergantung di dalam tabung. Matanya menatap sendu ke layar yang menyatu dengan tembok. Luhan terduduk seorang diri di sana, nampak begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Sehun ingin berteriak memanggilnya, berharap si mungil itu akan sadar tentang keberadaannya. Tapi sia-sia. Luhan tidak tahu jika dirinya sedang diawasi. Dia tidak tahu sebuah bahaya macam apa yang sedang mengintainya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pergi?"

Suara itu. Demi Tuhan, itu adalah suara si pengkhianat. Dia tercengang. Sehun mengencangkan kepalannya. Dia menggigit bibir. Tidak. Tolong. Jangan tinggal seorang diri di ruangan itu.

_Ku mohon Luhan. Ku mohon._

"Aku tidak pergi. Kalian duluan saja." Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sehun memaki frustasi karnanya. Dia bisa merasakan rusuk-rusuknya bergemerutuk keras karna kelakuannya yang tidak mau diam.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu."

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Pergilah.. **Chanyeol**."

* * *

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**KLIK NEXT GUYS!**


	15. Chapter 14

Park Chanyeol menyeringai tajam. Dia mengangguk singkat pada Luhan, tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai beranjak pergi. Sebelumnya pria itu mendekati sebuah kamera kecil yang ada di atas meja di pinggir jendela. Tawanya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Oh Sehun pasti melihat kejadian ini sekarang. Dia pasti sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Ada baiknya juga Kim Jongdae mengusulkan untuk meletakkan kamera kecil ini, usahanya untuk mengintimidasi Sehun nampaknya berjalan baik. Baru saja Daehyun menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun tengah mengamuk bagai orang kesurupan. Dia membelai pinggiran kamera itu, merunduk sedikit agar Luhan si idiot itu tidak curiga. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kekasihmu, Sehun—ah." Bisiknya penuh arti. Dia berjalan ke ara pintu, sambil memejamkan mata pria itu mengggenggam erat bandul kalung yang ia sembunyikan dibalik jas. Dan tepat sesaat pintu itu menutup, Chanyeol menghilang.

Dia berteleportasi.

* * *

**HunhanKaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**Happy Reading.**

**Warning!**

**AU, Yaoi, BoysLove, Typos, Aneh, Membosankan**

* * *

**01.02 pm**

Kris melirik singkat pada sosok Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum lebar sekali, langkah kakinya tampak lebih ringan dan santai. Berbeda sekali dengan Junmyeon yang seperti orang tengah mengangkut batu. Dia begitu kaku, namun juga lemah. Seingat Kris, Chanyeol bilang dia akan mengunjungi Luhan di ruangan Sehun, tapi kenapa tepat setelah itu dia malah tampak senang? Seolah Luhan telah memberikannya sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?

Chanyeol tersentak, dengan senyum idiot yang menghiasi wajahnya dia menjawab, "Aku kenapa?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu, mulai berjalan menuju aula beriringan dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjaga Luhan saja. Tapi pria mungil itu menolak dengan alasan ingin sendiri. Dia malah menyuruh Kris untuk mengawasi rapat. Dan Kris mau tidak mau harus menurutinya. "Kau nampak begitu senang." Komentar Kris.

Chanyeol terkekeh heboh, dia menepuk pundak Kris sok bersahabat. "Apa sangat terlihat?"

Kris mengangguk, dia balas menepuk lengan kiri Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu meringis di dalam hati. Bekas lukanya masih belum sembuh benar. Insiden di dalam perpustakaan tadi sudah melukai lengannya. Salahkan si keparat kecil Luhan yang telah menembakkan benda itu tepat ke arahnya. Untung Chanyeol bisa menghindar.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baekhyun baru saja menciumku."

Kris memutar matanya dengan jengah. "Kau berlebihan," cibir pria itu.

Chanyeol tertawa riang, berusaha menutupi seringaiannya yang bertambah lebar. "Ya. Aku memang berlebihan."

* * *

"Sehun telah diculik. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harap kalian tetap bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan seperti biasa. Kasus ini akan segera diatasi, aku ingin kalian mampu meyakinkan konsumen dan mengatakan pada media serta meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa kondisi perusahaan baik-baik saja."

Aula itu hening sekali. Seluruh kepala cabang nampak terdiam dan sibuk memikirkan ucapan Junmyeon. Penculikan yang dialami oleh Sehun mau tidak mau membuat mereka gelisah. Untuk ukuran pria sehebat Sehun, rasanya sangat mustahil jika ia bisa ditaklukkan begitu saja. Sehun bukanlah Direktur biasa yang dikawal oleh orang-orang biasa juga. Dia adalah pria terkaya nomor satu di dunia, pengawalnya hampir mencapai ratusan orang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa diculik dalam kurun waktu sesingkat itu?

"Ini bukan perang saham biasa. Perusahaan ini terancam tertutup jika kita tidak mengambil tindakan. Mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi kita juga tidak bisa menutup mata tentang fakta yang telah terjadi. Sehun juga manusia, seketat apapun pengawasan yang ia buat untuk melindungi dirinya, jika dia diculik oleh seorang professional, maka hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil." Lanjut Junmyeon.

"Siapa yang menculik Sehun?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada sosok pria yang sedang bertanya itu. Dia mengenalnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu ilmuwan yang ditempatkan Sehun di Rusia.

"Jongdae." Junmyeon memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kim Jongdae."

Seperti de javu, suara-suara tak percaya dan erangan marah kembali terdengar membelai telinga. Tampaknya Jongdae sudah mengambil simpati dari separuh orang di ruangan ini sejak lama.

"Tenanglah." Junmyeon berusaha memperingati. Namun hampir semua orang di ruangan itu tersulut emosinya. Bahkan ada beberapa di antaranya berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Tolong tenang." Baekhyun turun tangan dengan mengambil microphone yang ada di atas meja. Berharap semua orang mau mendengarkan suara cemprengnya. Suasana menjadi riuh dan tidak terkendali. "Tolong te—"

Dan sebuah ledakan dahsyat membuat semua manusia terdiam. Baekhyun terperangah. Dinding aula sebelah timur meledak dengan begitu kerasnya. Melemparkan tubuh-tubuh semua orang yang sebelumnya duduk di sana. Sebagian potongan-potongan tubuh terbang di udara, bahkan ada yang mendarat di sebelah Baekhyun. Dia menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Semua orang berhamburan ingin keluar dari aula. Tapi pintu itu tertutup rapat. Tidak bisa dibuka dengan kode seperti apapun. Penjaga yang seharusnya ada di sana telah tewas dengan leher yang hampir terputus. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa kesulitan bernapas. Dia memalingkan muka. Lupa dengan teman-temannya. Jongin tengah menarik Kyungsoo ke sudut lain, sedangkan Kris dan Junmyeon berteriak memanggil namanya. Baekhyun ingin berlari menghampiri mereka, namun dia mengingat kekasihnya Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. "Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari ke sisi dekat mimbar utama. Dia menjeritkan nama Chanyeol sejadi-jadinya. Kaki mungilnya ia paksakan berlari di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berteriak.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Junmyeon membentak marah. Pria itu berlari mengejarnya, namun harus terjatuh di atas lantai karna tersandung tubuh gempal seseorang. Lengan kanan pria bertubuh gempal itu sudah terputus, darah membasahi leher dan kepalanya. Bunyi ledakan lain semakin memperkacau suasana. Sisi Barat juga sudah diledakkan. Kini mereka hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk kabur. Yakni di pintu tempat biasanya Oh Sehun melangkah ketika menyelesaikan rapat. Kris memegang bahu Junmyeon. "Di mana Baekhyun?" dia terdengar sangat khawatir.

Junmyeon menunjuk sisi mimbar. Perutnya mendadak terasa mulas saat melihat lampu kristal yang ada tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tak karuan. "Selamatkan dia Kris. Cepat!" Kris mengangguk setuju, dia bangkit berdiri, berlari sekuat tenaganya dan berusaha meraih Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu sendiri masih terus saja memanggil sosok Chanyeol. Matanya memerah, takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Teriakan menggebu-gebu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Baekhyun pusing. Dia mendongak, menghela napasnya sebisa mungkin. Namun alisnya malah mengkerut bingung. Pria itu terpana. Cahaya indah dari lampu kristal di atas kepalanya membuat ia terpesona. Dia terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum menyadari lampu tersebut tengah meluncur turun ke arahnya. Oh tidak. Baekhyun memekik, ingin berlari tapi dia sendiri tahu bahwa waktunya tidak cukup. Ukuran lampu yang terbilang sangat besar pasti bisa meremukkannya bahkan jika dia menghindar sekalipun. "Sial." Jerit Baekhyun.

Dia merapatkan matanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menghadapi sakit paling fenomenal pada tubuhnya. Tapi semua mendadak sunyi senyap. Dia seolah diterbangkan ke suatu tempat. Desing aneh dan gemuruh angin yang ia alami selama beberapa detik membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Ada hembusan napas seseorang di atas wajahnya, dan terasa familiar sekali. Tidak perlu membuka mata untuk menebak harum tubuh ini. Untuk menerka suara berat yang tengah bergumam padanya. Untuk mengenali tangan kekar yang sedang merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. Dia mungkin sedang bermimpi, semua sentuhan itu menghilang saat dia membuka kepingan matanya. Angin sejuk menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah taman dekat perusahaan. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. Keanehan ini membuat dia takut

"C—Chanyeol?" panggilnya pelan, namun tak ada siapapun yang menjawab.

* * *

Luhan memandang bandul kalungnya dengan sendu. Dia mengelus sejenak untaian kata itu, tersenyum sedih saat mengingatnya. Hal yang sama terulang kembali. Entah apa salahnya dan Sehun. Bahkan untuk hidup bahagia bersama saja terasa begitu sulit. "Kau di mana Sehun—ah?" dia berbisik lirih. Menghela napas saat tidak menemukan jawaban apapun dari sekitarnya.

"Kau di mana, Sehun—ah?" Luhan mulai terisak. Dia memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan mukanya yang telah basah oleh airmata. Dia berusaha untuk tetap kuat sejak tadi. Menunjukkan sisi tegarnya di hadapan semua orang. Dia tidak mau dianggap remeh, dan Sehun sendiri pasti menginginkan hal yang sama. Tapi jika seperti ini, jika hanya ada desau angin yang menemaninya, jika hanya ada isakannya sendiri yang mengalun di udara, Luhan sungguh tidak sanggup lagi. Dia merasa begitu kacau. Hancur bagai kepingan piring yang pecah. Tangisnya meledak, menyatu dengan angin yang lewat.

_Aku di sini. Aku selalu di sisimu_.

* * *

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga. Pria mungil itu terengah-engah dalam kukungannya. Dia menangis ketakutan, getaran di tubuhnya menandakan demikian. Jongin melirik Junmyeon yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo. Pria itu menarik tangan Kris dengan tergesa.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar melihatnya tadi!" Kris berujar menggebu-gebu. "Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja. Apakah itu masuk akal?" pekiknya lagi.

Junmyeon berdecak. Dia berjalan mendahului Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam bagai orang idiot. "Aku juga brengsek! Kau kira aku buta?" dia mengambil sebuah benda seperti tutup botol dari saku jasnya, mengunyah sejenak benda itu, lalu melemparnya ke ujung lorong yang gelap. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah pintu yang biasanya digunakan Sehun ketika selesai menyampaikan pidatonya. Karna ledakan hebat tadi, nampaknya lampu-lampu yang ada di sini pun terpaksa mati. "Dia menghilang bagai debu. Padahal sebelumnya aku melihat Baekhyun tengah menatap lampu itu. Gila. Ini semua sungguh gila." Junmyeon terus mengumpat-ngumpat sepanjang perjalanan. Dia memimpin ketiga pria itu di belakangnya. Cahaya temaram dari benda yang baru saja ia kunyah ternyata membantu sekali. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak setakut tadi.

"Apa dia berteleportasi?" timpal Jongin. Kyungsoo meremas tangan pria itu dengan gugup. Lorong yang sempit membuatnya cemas. Bagaimana jika ada yang meledakkan tempat ini lagi?

Kris menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi kemungkinan besar ya seperti itu," dia meraih sebuah benda di saku jasnya. Kali ini berbeda dengan Junmyeon, milik Kris berbentuk seperti persegi dan tidak terlalu besar. Dia menyenggolkan benda tersebut ke dinding, dan menatap malas pada perubahan benda miliknya itu. Sebuah pedang dengan ornament naga mencuat mantap dari si benda. Meninggalkan pekikan tak nyaman dari Kyungsoo. Dia segera merapat pada Jongin. "Tapi siapa yang telah berani meledakkan aula? Apa ini ulah Jongdae juga?" lanjut Kris.

Ornament itu bersinar terang, meski tidak seterang milik Junmyeon. Cocok untuk dijadikan senter bagi mereka semua.

Junmyeon menghela napas, "Tentu saja. Dia nampaknya menggunakan orang dalam lagi."

Sebuah caci maki menyelimuti lorong yang sempit. Kris berjalan dengan risau.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa-apa malah berbisik pada Jongin. Matanya tak lepas sedikitpun pada pedang tajam itu. "Apa dia ingin memotong kita?"

Jongin terbahak, dia ikut-ikutan melirik Kris. "Yak, Kris. Kyungsoo bertanya apa kau ingin memotong kami?"

Kris menghela napas malas-malasan, "Yang benar saja," gerutunya sebal.

Jongin terkikik menyebalkan lalu kembali merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo. "Tidak Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan melakukannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meski begitu matanya tetap memicing curiga pada Kris.

"Chanyeol juga tidak kelihatan sejak tadi. Sejak dia mendatangi Luhan dan—" Junmyeon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia terbelalak seorang diri, berbagai kepingan kejadian memenuhi otaknya. "Luhan! Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?!" dia berbalik dan melotot horror pada Kris.

Kris tersedak, dia menggenggam kuat pedangnya dan berlari cepat. Seingatnya lorong ini terbagi pada dua sisi. Kiri dan Kanan. Kanan untuk menuju garasi mobil mewah Sehun, sedangkan kiri menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia terus berlari, tidak menghiraukan pekikan marah Junmyeon serta Jongin di belakang punggungnya yang tegak. Sial. Bagaimana bisa dia malah jalan

"Yak! Kris! Tunggu kami!" Junmyeon berteriak geram. Kakinya masih terluka, ada kepingan kaca yang sempat menggoresnya saat di aula tadi.

"Kalian segera berbelok ke kanan, ambil mobil terbang milik Sehun dan hentikan di dekat jendela ruang kerjanya. Aku akan menjemput Luhan." perintah Kris tepat sebelum mereka berhenti di persimpangan.

Jongin memandang tak mengerti pada Junmyeon. Apa maksud Kris?

"Yak! Maksudmu kau mau melompat dari arah jendela ke dalam mobil?!" Junmyeon membelalak ngeri. "KRIS! Bagaimana membuka mobilnya? Aku tidak punyi kunci sama sekali."

"Sadap saja!"

"Bagaimana caranya?!"

Tapi Kris sudah menghilang di ujung lorong. Tubuh tingginya telah raib begitu saja. Anggaplah dia sudah gila, tapi hanya ini ide yang terlintas di benaknya. Mereka tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk menjemput dan membawa lari Luhan secara bersamaan.

Baik Junmyeon dan Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk terpaku sejenak. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Gemuruh dan suara getaran mengerikan terdengar mendekat. Junmyeon memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak, atap yang menutupi mereka bergetar-getar tidak karuan. Keparat! Mereka tidak punya waktu lagi. "Ayo kita pergi. Tempat ini akan segera meledak!"

Jongin mengangguk, dia langsung meraih pergelangan Kyungsoo dan berlari sekencang yang ia mampu. Bunyi ledakan silih berganti membelai telinganya. Dan Jongin sekali lagi harus mengakui, dia benci hidup di zaman modern seperti sekarang.

* * *

Luhan mendengarnya. Suara gemuruh dari arah pintu luar. Teriakan dan segala umpatan bising yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Dia menaikkan wajahnya, mengusap sejenak airmata yang masih meleleh lalu memutuskan bangkit. Langkahnya membawa pria mungil itu berdiri di tepi jendela yang terbuka. Dia merunduk, menatap tajam pada sekumpulan manusia yang berlari ke luar gedung. Mereka bagai sekumpulan semut kecil yang halus. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia berlari menuju pintu, menggapai gagangnya yang terbuat dari besi. Namun tidak bisa terbuka. Pintu itu tidak mau membuka. Dia menggerung panik, tangannya menggedor kuat pintu tersebut. "YAK! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Luhan menjerit ketakutan. Dia mendadak merasa pusing, seolah lantai yang dipijakinya berubah miring. "BUKA! KRIS!"

Dia menahan napas. Tiba-tiba sadar jika rasa pusing yang ia rasakan tadi bukan berasal dari kepalanya. Lebih dari itu, rasa pusing yang Luhan alami berasal dari postur lantai yang mendadak miring. Gedung itu mau rubuh. Sial. Gedung yang awalnya tegak itu akan rubuh dalam posisi miring ke kanan. Itu berarti Luhan akan mati. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Dengan perasaan kalut, Luhan bersandar di depan pintu. Barang-barang Sehun berhamburan jatuh dari tempatnya. Sebagian ada yang menghantam jendela lalu meluncur keluar dengan bebas. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap cemas. Kontur gedung mulai beranjak miring menuju 90˚.

"K—Kris." Bahkan jika Luhan berlari sekalipun, dia tidak akan bebas.

"Luhan!"

Pria mungil itu memandang tak percaya ke luar jendela. Di sana ada Junmyeon yang sedang mengemudi dan pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo di bangku penumpang. Mereka berteriak memanggilnya. Menjerit-jerit tak kalah cemasnya. "Tunggu saja di situ. Jangan bergerak."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Jantungnya berpacu tak beraturan. Kakinya yang memijak lantai mulai terpeleset. Dia hampir saja terhempas ke luar jendela jika tidak memegang gagang pintu dengan kuat. Bibirnya gemetar. Dia memejamkan mata, memanggil-manggil Sehun di dalam hatinya. Jika saja pria itu ada di sini, dia pasti akan menyelamatkan Luhan.

Suara karat besi yang diadu membuat Luhan semakin merapatkan matanya. Derit memekakkan itu menghilang selama beberapa detik. Luhan mengira itu merupakan bagian dari kondisi gedung yang akan rubuh, ternyata tidak. Ternyata itu adalah ulah Kris yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu terbuka. Kris yang saat itu belum mempersiapkan dirinya hampir saja terbang bebas membentur jendela. Untung saja Luhan dengan segera menangkap tangan pria itu. "Yak! Kau dari mana saja?" Luhan terengah. Pegangannya mengendur, seiring dengan tangan mereka yang mulai berkeringat.

"Maaf." Kris berkata lantang. Dia memandang ngeri pada posisi mereka yang semakin miring. Jika dibiarkan, kemungkinan besar mereka akan tertimbun bersama gedung ini. Dia mendongak, menatap uluran tangannya dan Luhan. "Lepaskan," ujar Kris yakin.

Luhan menggigit bibir, tangan kirinya mulai mati rasa. "Kau gila? Kita bisa mati!"

"JUNMYEON!" Panggil Kris keras-keras.

Ketiga pria yang ada di mobil itu menoleh. Junmyeonlah yang paling gugup di antara mereka semua. Nyawa Luhan dan Kris ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo telah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Aku mempercayaimu!" Kris berteriak lagi. "AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU DAN KAU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN KAMI!"

Luhan berusaha kuat memegang Kris.

"A-apa?"

"Kami akan melompat!" sambung Kris. Luhan hampir pingsan saat mendengarnya. "BUKA PINTU MOBIL DAN TANGKAP KAMI!"

"KAU GILA!" Luhan dan Junmyeon mendelik secara bersamaan.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya ada dua pilihan. Mati atau hidup." Kris berusaha meyakinkannya. Dia dengan sengaja menggoyangkan tangan Luhan, meminta pria itu melepaskan tautan mereka.

Sebuah kobaran api muncul dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Luhan menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus menuruti Kris. "KAU DENGAR ITU JUNMYEON? KAU HARUS MELAKSANAKAN PERINTAH KRIS DENGAN BAIK! JIKA KAMI MATI, KAU YANG AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Dia ikut-ikutan berteriak.

Junmyeon memaki marah, dia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. "Sial! Mereka kira kita sedang syuting drama? Aku bahkan baru mendapatkan SIM ku dua minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu semua padaku?" Junmyeon menggerutu, matanya memerah seperti orang yang hendak menangis. Dia sungguh ketakutan, gemetar, dan ingin mati saja. Hari ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Satu hari yang diisi dengan begitu banyak kejadian mengerikan.

"Kau baru mendapatkan SIM-mu dua minggu yang lalu? Yang b-benar saja." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

Junmyeon meliriknya dari kaca spion. "Persetan! Kalaupun kita mati, kita akan mati bersama." Tukasnya berang. "KAPAN AKU HARUS MENANGKAP KALIAN?!" Junmyeon balas berteriak pada Luhan dan Kris.

"SEKARANG!" Pekik Kris.

apa? Sekarang?

Junmyeon memegang kemudinya erat-erat. Dia menarik napas dengan dalam, berkonsentrasi pada tubuh Luhan dan Kris lalu menekan pedalnya kuat-kuat. Tubuh itu sempat melayang selama beberapa detik sesaat setelah terhempas ke luar jendela, berputar-putar dengan cepatnya. Baik Luhan dan Kris sama-sama berteriak. Hingga tanpa di duga mobil yang dikemudikan Junmyeon menangkap tubuh mereka dengan sigap. Membuat keduanya terjungkal masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita selamat." Gumam Junmyeon tak percaya. Dia hampir saja melepas kemudinya jika tidak ada Jongin yang dengan cepat mengambil alih. "Kita selamat."

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Hampir mencapai waktu 12 jam setelah Sehun diculik. Luha tengah tertidur di atas sofa, sedangkan Junmyeon di atas karpet yang lainnya. Kris tampak sibuk menyiapkan makanan, sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo larut dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Yang tadi sore itu menegangkan sekali."

Jongin tertawa kecil, dia menggesek hidung keduanya dengan gemas. "Benar. Tapi yang penting kita selamat."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, menyandar nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin. Dia menatap nanar pada televisi Sehun, tangannya memilin-milin ujung kemeja dengan cemas. "Kalau tadi ada di antara kita yang tidak selamat, pasti aku akan sangat sedih sekali."

Jongin memeluknya semakin erat. "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak," sahut pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku yang mati?"

Jongin menggeram tertahan. Dia tidak suka membahas kematian, terlebih dengan situasi yang cukup menegangkan seperti sekarang. "Tidak akan ada yang mati. Termasuk kau, aku, dan semuanya." Sergah Jongin.

Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. "Hanya saja, aku takut kau akan merasa kesepian jika aku tidak ada."

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah seperti ini lagi. Kau paham?"

Suara Baekhyun yang menggema melalui intercom memutuskan jawaban Kyungsoo. Semua orang menoleh ke pintu masuk, termasuk Luhan yang baru saja terlelap. Pria itu mengambil remote kecil di atas meja lalu membuka pintunya. Membiarkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah ditemani oleh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun nampak lesu sekali, dia berjalan seperti mayat hidup saja. Pria itu menatap semua orang dengan sendu. "Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Baekhyun nampak bingung ketika harus menjawab. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin." Dia melirik Chanyeol dengan curiga. Dia yakin sekali sempat merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya saat itu, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, tahu-tahu pria itu telah lenyap. Apa dia bermimpi? Apa jangan-jangan itu hanya khayalan semata? Saat dia menanyakan perihal ini pada Chanyeol tadi, pria itu malah mengelaknya dengan tegas. Dia mengatakan mungkin saja Baekhyun berhalusinasi. Tapi rasanya sungguh mustahil ada mimpi senyata itu.

Baik Junmyeon maupun Kris memutuskan menyimpan rapat masalah ini. Mereka akan mengawasi Baekhyun mulai sekarang.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Lay beberapa jam yang lalu." Timpal Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Luhan menoleh padanya dengan raut tertarik. Begitupun semua orang yang ada di sana. "Jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan alat komunikasinya lalu menekan beberapa tombol hingga memunculkan refleksi kecil di atasnya. "Dia berada di Busan. Salah satu karyawan kita telah mengirim gambarnya." Pria itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar wajah Lay yang sedang berjalan di pinggiran kota.

"Apa ada kemungkinan jika Sehun berada di sana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, sepenuhnya telah merasa menang karna mengelabui pihak Luhan. "Mungkin saja."

Junmyeon menjambak risau kepalanya, "Kalau begitu biar aku yang ke sana." usulnya cepat.

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Ini terlalu berbahaya, dan kau tidak jago beladiri. Biarkan aku dan Jongin yang pergi. Kau tinggallah di sini menjaga Luhan dan yang lainnya. Kemungkinan si pengacau itu akan kembali sangatlah besar. Lagipula ada Chanyeol. Dia juga akan tinggal di sini." Kris memandang Luhan meminta persetujuan.

Luhan mengangguk, usulan Kris sepenuhnya benar. Dia akan menunggu di rumah dan berusaha melacak Sehun dengan caranya sendiri saja. "Baiklah. Lakukan seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Kris."

_Chanyeol yang saat itu menyeringai tidak mengetahui jika ada sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikannya._

* * *

Oh Sehun tertidur dalam kesakitan. Mulutnya menggumam pelan, membisikkan nama Luhan secara berulang. Dia sempat bermimpi, tentang dirinya dan Luhan yang sedang berjalan bersama di tepi pantai. Saling berbagi ciuman ditemani bintang jatuh. Segala macam kebahagiaan yang sempat mereka bagi berputar-putar di dalam ingatannya yang acak-acakan. Dia memang sudah berjanji untuk kembali, namun jika kuasanya tidak melampaui itu semua, dia bisa apa?

Sebuah perih di sekitar punggungnya memaksa Sehun membuka mata. Dia sesak, air mulai merambat naik hingga ke dagu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya marah. Dia menjerat Jongdae dengan pandangan benci.

"Kekasihmu tidak jadi mati," tutur Jongdae sedikit sebal.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku sudah tahu."

"Tapi setelah ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Kau lihat kalung ini?"

Sehun terbelalak. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dia menahan napas, tapi tetap melotot ngeri pada kalung itu. Tangannya ia gerakkan dengan sangat kuat, hingga luka-luka basah itu kembali membuka. Dia menendang-nendang dinding tabung dengan kalap. Matanya memerah, terbagi di antara kemarahan dan rasa takut yang membuncah. Jongdae sudah berani mendekati Luhan dalam jarak sedekat itu. Dia tidak main-main lagi dengan rencananya. Sehun frustasi bukan main. Dia merasa begitu lemah, tidak berdaya, dan bodoh.

"Ini baru kalungnya saja Oh Sehun. Kau belum melihat pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya." Sambung Jongdae.

Sehun tersedak air, dia tercekik dan merasa hampir kehabisan napas. Tangannya menyentuh dinding tabung.

"Hentikan airnya. Sisakan sedikit untuk dia bernapas." Perintah Jongdae pada bawahannya bernama Daehyun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya yang telah babak belur. Dia terbatuk sangat keras, terjengkang-jengkang bagai ikan sekarat. Darah segar mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Sementara luka lain itu mulai membiru karna terlalu lama terendam air. "Persetan untukmu. Keparat! Keparat!" raung Sehun membabibuta. Darahnya terhampar ke seluruh air.

Jongdae terkikik genit. Dia memperhatikan kalung tersebut lamat-lamat. Memancing emosi Sehun lebih jauh. "Hunhan?" dia tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau sangat mencintai makhluk itu? Kau bahkan menyatukan nama kalian dalam balutan berlian. Kau menjijikkan Oh Sehun."

Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia memutar otak, mencari celah untuk bisa bebas.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Jongdae melempar kalung itu ke sudut ruangan. Dia dengan sengaja menempelkan wajahnya di dinding tabung, bertingkah mengejek yang lebih mirip seperti psikopat. "Baiklah." Jongdae menghela napas. "Aku akan segera membawa kekasihmu kemari supaya kalian bisa melepas rindu."

"Chanyeol tidak akan bisa. Dia tidak akan mampu." Ujar Sehun bersikeras.

"Kita akan lihat nanti."

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memiliki sebuah harapan, sebuah keinginan untuk eksistensi cintanya. Untuk dia, kloningan Sehun, seseorang yang bahkan dulu tak pernah ia sangka kehadirannya. Luhan.

* * *

Junmyeon mengambil sebuah botol berwarna hitam pekat yang ada di atas meja. Saat ini—dengan izin Luhan—dia telah berada di laboratorium pribadi Sehun. Pria itu menatap satu persatu deretan cairan yang ia perlukan, menelitinya dengan seksama, lantas meletakkan beberapa botol lagi di samping botol yang pertama. Ini adalah eksperimen pertama Junmyeon yang ia lakukan di laboratorium orang lain, mengingat selama ini dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berkreasi di laboratorium perusahaan. Laboratorium pribadi Sehun boleh juga, Junmyeon mendecak puas karnanya. Dia menyisipkan suasana nyaman yang sangat kentara di sana. Ada lima buah rak canggih yang bisa di perintah untuk bergerak sendiri, beberapa kursi empuk, rak buku rekomendasi, komputer layar besar, dan tumpukan jas-jas mahal berwarna putih bersih untuk dikenakan saat sedang melakukan eksperimen. Pantas saja dia memiliki banyak musuh. Kehidupan Sehun terlalu nyaman, sangat wajar untuk dijadikan objek dengki seseorang.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau perlukan?" Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan santainya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menopang dagu.

"Belum," sahut Junmyeon. "Aku membutuhkan Aphromesis, dan tampaknya Sehun tidak punya itu."

"Kau yakin ingin membuatnya? Maksudku, tidakkah sedikit berbahaya memutasi kloningan itu?" dia menatap sedih pada sosok wanita bertubuh mungil yang mirip sekali dengan sosok Taeyeon, artis Seoul yang sedang naik daun.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Setidaknya aku harus mencoba. Dia adalah salah satu kloning terbaik yang bisa ku gunakan saat ini. Setelah memutasinya, aku baru bisa menciptakan serum penangkal yang cocok."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dengan berat, "Kita baru bisa melakukan uji coba paling cepat satu tahun lagi."

Junmyeon meliriknya malas-malasan. "Jongdae bisa, kenapa kita tidak? Jangan merasa kalah sebelum bertanding." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Kita membutuhkan Aphromesis dalam dosis tinggi untuk mempercepat kadar rangsangannya. Bagaimana?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Tampaknya kita harus membuat cairan itu dengan usaha kita sendiri."

"Aku tahu bahan-bahannya." Baekhyun bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan mulai mengacak-acak rak milik Sehun.

Junmyeon memperhatikan dari jarak jauh. Menimang-nimang di dalam hati untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut atau tidak. Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu selama berpuluh-puluh detik, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk memendam masalah ini berdua saja dengan Kris.

* * *

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Rengkuhan hangat itu membelainya, menghantarkan Luhan pada rasa yang tak bisa ia jabarkan. Dia rindu ini semua. Lingkaran tangan pria itu di pinggangnya, pancaran bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela, suasana remang yang membuat hati berdebar. Luhan berbalik, mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Pria itu tampak mempesona seperti biasa. Dengan balutan piyamanya yang berwarna senada dengan Luhan—pink, dia sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau lama sekali." Luhan merengut, dia meraih leher Sehun lalu memeluk erat-erat pria itu—hampir menimpanya. Rasa takut, cemas, dan khawatir yang membuncah membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan lagi luapan emosinya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku."

Luhan menggeleng, "Kau berjanji akan kembali," gumamnya singkat. Hidungnya bergerak ke sana kemari menciumi leher Sehun.

"Ya, aku pasti akan kembali." Kekehannya terdengar sangat merdu. Biasanya Luhan sangat membenci Sehun yang bertingkah menggoda seperti sekarang, namun malam ini biarlah. Dia akan membolehkan Sehun melakukan semua yang ia inginkan.

Luhan menarik wajahnya, menangkup pipi Sehun lalu mengecup bibir itu dengan dalam. Tidak ada gairah. Kerinduan membalut dalam lumatannya. Dia menyayangi Sehun, dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada pria itu. Tuhanku, bahkan jika ini hanya mimpi, biarkan dia terus terpejam selama-lamanya.

_Dan kau memang sedang bermimpi Luhan. Mimpi yang sangat indah._

* * *

Sehun meringis, rasa sakit baru silih berganti merambati tangannya. Pria itu melirik sejenak pada pemuda berwajah manis yang berdiri di dekat tuas tabung. Dia menyeringai saat mendapatkan ide. Jongdae baru saja pergi untuk menemui rekannya, jadi masih tersisa waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi bagi Sehun untuk bebas. Meskipun mustahil, tapi setidaknya dia akan mencoba.

"Hei, bocah." Panggilnya keras-keras.

Pemuda itu menatapnya acuh. Brengsek nian dia. Lihat saja jika Sehun lepas nanti. Dia akan memelintir leher indah itu sampai remuk. "Kau anak baru ya?"

Pemuda itu terperanjat, dia meremas tangannya dengan cemas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Wajahmu yang idiot itu tampak sangat berlebihan." Sehun memfokuskan matanya yang bengkak pada nametag pria itu. Dia mendengus, "Jung Daehyun." Timpalnya kemudian.

Daehyun membulatkan mata, "Apa kau bilang?" dia terjerat emosi dengan cepat.

"Kau memang idiot. Jika kau tidak idiot, jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah tabung ini tahan tembakan?"

"Tentu saja tahan!" Daehyun melotot tak mau kalah. Jiwa mudanya membuat ia melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya, meraih sebuah laser sederhana berukuran jempol lalu mengarahkannya pada Sehun. "Kau mau bukti? Aku bukan seorang idiot kau tahu."

Tanpa sadar, Sehun terkekeh. Padahal dia belum menghasut bocah itu lebih jauh. "Coba saja."

Tembakan pertama, dinding masih utuh. Sehun mendesah kecewa. Dia berusaha memancing Daehyun lebih jauh. "Jika hanya satu tembakan tentu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

Daehyun mendecak, karna sudah merasa menang jadi dia santai saja. Pria itu menembak sekali, bunyi debum keras menghambur ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Air berwarna merah itu mendesak keluar dari dalam tabung. Mengagetkan Daehyun yang saat itu hanya bisa termangu. Pria itu menatap tak percaya dengan ulahnya sendiri. Dia menghampiri Sehun, mendongak untuk memandang wajahnya. "Kau memancingku!"

"Kau memang idiot ya." Sehun mencekik leher Daehyun dengan kedua kakinya, dia memutar kuat-kuat leher itu hingga suara retakan menyakitkan terdengar bersamaan dengan riak air yang berkumpul di atas lantai. Daehyun belum sempat mengaduh, dia bahkan belum sempat mengerjap saat tiba-tiba saja lehernya dipatahkan begitu saja. Nyawa bocah itu melayang seketika. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika dia peduli. Pria itu malah mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya, memaksa pinggangnya naik lalu mengubah posisi menjadi terbalik. Dia berusaha memecah kode yang ada pada gelang itu, namun tak kunjung berhasil. Suara gaduh di luar ruangan membuatnya mengernyit. Sial. Sebentar lagi orang-orang akan datang. Sehun semakin panik. Dia menggerakkan tangannya, tapi gelang keparat itu semakin menempeli tangannya. Sial. Sungguh sial!

"Jangan bergerak Oh Sehun." Dua orang pria berseragam menyambutnya. Mereka menodong pistol ke arah Sehun lalu mulai menembaki dengan ganas. Sehun ingin menghindar, dia bergerak ke posisi semula dan membiarkan tubuhnya menggantung lagi. Sebuah tembakan tak fokus dan terkesan asal-asalan itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil untuk Sehun. Gelang sial itu tertembak, ujung timah panasnya melewati kulit tangan Sehun. Membuatnya jatuh membentur ke atas tubuh Daehyun.

Sambil menahan nyeri pada kakinya yang mati rasa, Sehun berusaha bangkit. Sebelumnya dia telah mengambil laser Daehyun dan menembaki kedua pria itu dengan beringas. Membuat tubuh-tubuh itu berlubang dan berdarah. Sehun merutuk jengkel saat mendapati genangan air yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kebanyakan dari warna merah itu berasal dari darahnya sendiri. Lihat saja nanti, dia pasti akan menghabisi Jongdae dan memeras darah pria itu untuk dialirkan ke kolam yang ada di galaxy roomnya. Tubuh Sehun yang atletis menjadi lebam begini, belum lagi tidak ada atasan seperti apapun yang membalut tubuh setengah nakednya. Dia kedinginan, namun dengan cepat mengenyahkan rasa tersebut. Yang terpenting adalah bisa bebas dari sini sekarang juga.

* * *

Park Chanyeol menutup pintu laboratorium dengan raut aneh. Dia tidak tampak senang—mengingat keputusannya untuk memusnahkan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon telah terkabul—tapi tidak sedih juga. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, yang raib dari genggamannya. Chanyeol memang memacari Baekhyun untuk mendekati Sehun, dan semuanya memang berjalan lancar. Namun dia tidak dapat memungkiri ada perasaan halus yang mulai melingkupi dadanya setiap kali menghabiskan waktu dengan pria mungil itu. Mungkin karna mereka telah terbiasa bersama. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu menyelamatkan Baekhyun saat di aula tadi. Dengan begitu dia pasti sudah mati. Namun, seolah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, pria itu tanpa sadar bergerak melindungi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol kenapa? Apa dia telah lupa pada misinya untuk menghancurkan Sehun?

"Chanyeol?" Luhan memanggilnya dengan sumringah. "Apa mereka masih ada di dalam?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, namun buru-buru menghalangi pintu saat melihat Luhan hendak masuk. "Tapi mereka sedang sangat sibuk. Tidak bisa diganggu. Ada apa?"

Luhan memandang ragu pada Chanyeol. "Kau serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sok imut, menampilkan wajah malaikat yang sebenarnya tertutup tabir setan dari neraka. "Benar. Memang ada apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu di mana letak keberadaan Sehun." Luhan tersenyum gembira. "Aku baru ingat, dia mengenakan cincin di jari manis kanannya. Dan cincin itu adalah sebuah alat pelacak yang sangat modern. Di desain khusus untuk Sehun. Bodoh sekali aku baru menyadarinya!" Dia memegang tangan Chanyeol, tampak sangat bersemangat. Tidak mengerti bahaya gila macam apa yang membungkusnya nanti.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Keparat! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan hal terkecil seperti itu? Sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia menghubungi Jongdae? Apa dia harus menculik Luhan terlebih dahulu?

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Alat itu tidak akan terdeteksi oleh alat pembaca teknologi manapun di dunia. Dia hanya bisa menyala jika dikecup oleh Sehun. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu benda itu terdeteksi di Incheon. Aku sudah melihatnya. Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit bernama 'King's Corp'."

Chanyeol menggenggam kuat senjatanya yang ada di dalam saku, "Kau sudah menghubungi Kris?"

"Sudah. Dan kini dia serta Jongin sudah berbalik arah menjadi ke Incheon."

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, "Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu sembari menunggu kabar dari Kris?"

Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak, dia mengangguk lalu melangkah duluan ke dapur. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Dia bisa dibereskan nanti, pikirnya.

"Biar aku yang buat," tawar Chanyeol. Dia mengedikkan dagunya ke kursi yang ada dibalik meja makan. "Kau duduk saja di sana."

Luhan menurut. Dia langsung menghempaskan pinggulnya di atas kursi tersebut. Senyum cerah tak surut dari wajah manisnya. Dia pasti senang sekali karna telah mengetahui keberadaan Sehun, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyangka akan sesuatu yang harus dihadapinya beberapa menit lagi.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bersama Sehun?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, dia menjilat bibir lalu menatap bersemangat ke arah punggung Chanyeol. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." kekehannya memenuhi dapur yang sunyi. Bercampur dengan suara petir yang memekakkan. Di luar sedang hujan deras ternyata.

"Pasti banyak sekali percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi padamu saat kau dan Sehun bersama, iya kan?"

Luhan melayangkan tatapannya dengan waspada. Tampaknya topik seperti ini cukup sensitive jika ditanya pada saat-saat seperti sekarang?

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" balas Luhan. Dia mulai meraba penanya yang ada di dalam saku celana. Berjaga-jaga entah terhadap apa.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." sahut Chanyeol. Dia masih sibuk mengaduk teh, tidak kunjung berbalik.

"Benar. Ada banyak sekali percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi padaku."

"Ah, kasihan sekali dirimu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada penuh simpati. Namun Luhan mulai merasa ada maksud lain dari ucapan pria itu. "Tao memang robot sial. Dia mau saja disuruh untuk membunuhmu. Padahal tuannya adalah Sehun."

DEG.

Luhan membeku, pandangannya sontak naik. Dia mengencangkan pegangannya pada pena tersebut, alih-alih telah meremasnya dengan sangat erat. Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk Luhan. Dia tidak menjawab. Denting sendok yang digunakan Chanyeol pun berhenti. Menyisakan keheningan yang aneh.

"Seingatku, aku tidak menyebutkan nama Tao sejak tadi."

"Benarkah?" nada berat Chanyeol membuat sekujur bulu kuduknya meremang. "Ah, aku melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi," gumamnya pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak gegabah. Iya kan? Sekarang aku malah tertangkap basah. Bagaimana ini?"

Luhan hendak membuka mulut, namun Chanyeol dengan sigap berbalik. Melempar rantai kecil berwarna kehijauan ke arahnya. Luhan sontak menghindar, dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke sudut dapur dan menembak salah satu mesin yang ada di dekat Chanyeol. Pria itu tersentak, berteleportasi ke arah Luhan hingga kini dia tengah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Luhan tidak mau kalah, sama seperti Sehun, bukan tabiatnya untuk jatuh di tangan bajingan-bajingan seperti Chanyeol. Dia menampar pria itu, menedang perutnya lalu mulai menembak lagi. Chanyeol yang sempat tersungkur mendadak hilang. Dia muncul di samping kiri Luhan lalu menjambak rambut si kloningan itu. Dengan kasar, Chanyeol melemparnya ke bawah meja. Dia ingin menginjak perut Luhan, namun si mungil itu telah berbalik. Perkelahian sengit tak terelakkan. "KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADA SEHUN?!" Luhan membentak penuh emosi. Wajahnya bermandi peluh, dan dia berdo'a-doa di dalam hati agar Junmyeon dan Baekhyun menyadari kegaduhan yang sedang terjadi.

Chanyeol mendecak, "Apanya yang kenapa? Aku rasa kau pasti tahu. Kau sudah melihatnya saat di perpustakaan tadi pagi."

Luhan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kalung yang ada di leher pria itu. Dia—demi Tuhan yang suci, dia adalah sosok yang berusaha membunuh Luhan tadi pagi. "K—kau! Apa maksudmu?" napas Luhan tercekat, tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Jangan bodoh sayang," Chanyeol tertawa angkuh, dia mengelus kalungnya lalu menghilang. Dalam sekejap pria itu telah berada di hadapan Luhan. "Aku tahu kau melihatnya. Tayangan antara Seunghwan dan Minhwa."

Luhan bergetar ketakutan, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meraba garpu yang ada di atas meja tepat di belakang punggungnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Jika kau melihat dengan habis tayangan tersebut, aku rasa kau pasti tahu siapa aku."

Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, "Kau adalah bocah itu?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya, berlaku sesinis mungkin. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, "Benar. Menurutmu, apakah yang aku lakukan ini masih tetap salah?"

"BANGSAT!"

Chanyeol menamparnya dengan segera. Meninggalkan denyut terbakar di sudut bibir Luhan. "Jangan pernah memakiku, sampah."

Luhan menatapnya nyalang. Dia berusaha menusukkan garpu itu ke perut Chanyeol, namun nampaknya usaha Luhan sia-sia. Chanyeol telah membaca pergerakan itu. Dia menahan tangan Luhan sambil mengeluarkan tawa remeh yang menjijikkan. "Trik murahan," ejeknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Luhan menggenggam sebuah garpu lagi di tangan kanannya. Dia menusuk perut Chanyeol, membiarkan erangan kesakitan itu menggema di udara. Darah menetes keluar dari kemejanya. Luhan menghela napas lega. Dia berlari ke luar dapur dan tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di manapun. Pikirannya kacau, dan dia memilih memasuki laboratorium. Apa yang terdapat di sana membuat Luhan ternganga. Junmyeon telah jatuh telungkup di bawah kasur bersama sebuah kloning wanita, dan Baekhyun nampak berdarah-darah di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Dia mendekati sosok Junmyeon, "Sadarlah. Junmyeon! JUNMYEON!" Luhan menangis tersedu. Junmyeon nampak kaku, entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. Dia kebingungan, kaki mungilnya menelusuri rak satu persatu. Mencari berbagai alat yang bisa membantunya, namun belum selesai dia mencari, pantulan wajah Chanyeol menyapanya dari arah belakang. Luhan ingin menghindar, tapi wajahnya sudah terlebih dahulu dihantukkan ke sebuah dinding. Dia menjerit kesakitan.

"Kenapa menculikmu saja susah sekali?" geramnya.

Luhan mendelik saat Chanyeol semakin mendekat, dia beringsut mundur dalam posisi masih setengah berbaring. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol dengan tajam. Sebuah gerungan takut memaksa Luhan menoleh, dia dan Chanyeol saling memandang ke arah itu secara bersamaan. Oh tidak. Tidak. Jangan Kyungsoo. Jangan si manis itu.

"Sial." Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Kyungsoo yang merunduk ketakutan di belakang sebuah meja. Dia hampir meraihnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul di hadapan mereka lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Pria itu sempat menyeringai pada Luhan, menendang tubuh itu hingga ia terpental jauh ke sisi Baekhyun. Luhan memandang ngeri pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang ada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Dia menganga, jantungnya seolah mati. Mata Luhan mendelik, waktu serasa melambat dan dunia berputar-putar mempermainkannya.

Tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Dihempaskan ke dinding yang kosong. Dibiarkan membentur dengan sangat kerasnya. Kyungsoo tergeletak, sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa puas layaknya psikopat. Darah Kyungsoo mengalir keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Pria mungil itu jatuh telungkup mencium lantai.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!"

"LUHAN!"

Dan saat itu Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Sehunnya telah kembali.

**Tbc**

* * *

Oke, yg pertama thanks utk semua readers yang menantikan ff gila ini.

Setan fanfic yang biasanya ngerasukin aku baru dateng malam kemaren, jadinya aku baru bisa lanjut.

Hehehe

Ada sedikit kabar buruk.

**Pertama, kemungkinan besar aku bakal hiatus cukup panjang kali ini. Mungkin sampe awal puasa. Karena aku mau ujian. Mohon pengertiannya.**

Kedua, aku mohon maaf kalo chap ini sangat **mengecewakan**. Karna gak ada hunhan momennya dan karna aku gak jadi nyulik Luhan. Awalnya aku mau jadiin satu chapter, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir malah kepanjangan dan aneh. Makanya jadi begini. Aku sadar, kadar menulisku berkurang sekali di kedua chap ini. Terlalu membosankan, iya kan? Tapi, anggaplah itu sebuah fase kehidupan yang mesti dijalani. Hahaha. Mereka akan bersatu lagi setelah chap ini. Nanti aku jelasin cara pembebasan Sehun yang dramatis.

Trus, thanks buat semua yang nebak. ADA YANG BENER, TAPI BANYAK JUGA YANG GAK BENER /ditoyor/

Kenapa semua orang gak yakin kalo Chanyeol bisa jadi pengkhianat?

Hei! Di ff Cloning yang ancurnya amit-amit ini, semua bisa terjadi meeeeeen.

Yeah, tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun udah pada ngerti dong ya. Kalo engga yaudah. Aku gak maksa ding.

Kris gak mungkin ngekhianatin Sehun, dia sohib aku, dan aku emaknya Sehun. Jadi udah pasti bukan dia pelakunya!

Baekhyun juga. Kan aku sering pake POV dia. Dan aku rasa jelas bgt loh kalo Baekhyun itu bukan pengkhianat.

Apalagi Junmyeon.

Dia orang terdekat Sehun. Dia gak akan setega itu. Tentang kenapa Junmyeon gak tahu menahu soal cairan Aphromesis itu, di karenakan waktu tempuh yang terburu-buru dari Jepang, dan karna dia gak liat langsung kloningan2 itu, dia jadi gak bisa menyadarinya. Apalagi kalo udah larut dan berkembang. Beda ama Sehun yang emang pakar kloning di dunia. Dia bisa memprediksi, dan dia punya data khusus soal kloningan2 yang hilang. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya terpaku pada kloning2 yang ada di Jepang saja (ribet ya? Hihi)

Dan hell to the o HELLBOY~

Chanyeol bisa teleport meeen. Dia teleport pake kalung itu. Kalung rancangan dia sendiri. Kenapa dia gak langsung bawa lari Luhan aja pake teleport2 ntu? Kenapa mesti repot2 sih?

Itu karna Chanyeol gak bisa bwa orang lain untuk teleport sama dia. Bahaya. Di chap depan aku jelasin. Oh ya, dia ilmuwan juga kok. Kalo bukan ilmuwan, mana mungkin dia bisa masuk sebebas itu di perusahaan Sehun yang ada di Jepang.

Masalah penculikan Luhan yang batal, itu karna aku mau kasi jarak ke pembaca untuk menikmati cerita ini. Setelah di pikir2 pake hati, kalo main culik2an terus kesannya nanti boring. Mungkin ntar kalo situasi semakin memanas ya. Abis chap yadong. HUAHAHA. Eh, disini juga Luhan belom sadar kan ya kalo kalungnya ilang? Ntar juga ada flashback dari beberapa pihak kok.

Trus, trus, thanks juga buat yg udah rekomendasiin ff ini di blognya. Aku iseng nyari dan malah ketemu satu. Seneng pake bgt geelaaa. Yang sering promo di twitter juga. aku suka ngestalk loh, jadi jangan kaget kalo nanti aku muncul.

Spesial buat yang ngetweet kata2 kaya gini:

Baca ff cloning jahat jahat sadis tapi yadong abis.

Aku cuma mau bilang AH SARANGHAEYO!

Aduh, aku memang yadong deh. Berasa jadi slogan baru untuk ff Cloning. Hihihi

THANKS UTK SEMUANYA!

MAAP GAK BISA NYEBUT SATU2.

TAPI TETEP **REVIEW JUSEYO**!

AKU NGETIK INI SAMPE GAK TIDUR DUA MALEM LOH. TOLONG HARGAI AKU. EAAAA.

Promo twitter:

Hunhankaisooff

Kalo mau nanya, disitu aja ya guys.


	16. Chapter 15

_Ketika dunia mulai mengalami kekacauan. Saat para manusia mulai gaduh tak tentu arah. Huru-hara menyelimuti langit tak berawan, menyelipkan ribuan rasa takut yang mencekam tulang. Kematian yang mereka takutkan mendadak muncul bagai bayangan yang terlupakan. Merayapi tubuh-tubuh berbalut kulit lembut itu, mengalir melalui pembuluh darah, menghantam mereka pada sebuah titik kecil bernama kesadaran. Tak ada yang abadi. Tak ada yang mampu melebihkan diri layaknya Tuhan._

_Seharusnya Kim Jongdae paham. Semestinya Oh Sehun tak lengah._

_Permainan selalu memiliki akhir. _

* * *

(TOLONG BACA A/N DI KOLOM PALING BAWAH YA. ADA YANG MAU AKU JELASIN!)

* * *

**HunhanKaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**Happy Reading.**

**Warning!**

**AU, Yaoi, BoysLove, Typos, Aneh, NC-21, Membosankan**

* * *

**Sehun's Home, Gangnam, Seoul**

**11.30 pm (1 jam sebelum kejadian)**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap heran pada sosok tinggi itu. Dia berbalik, membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, meninggalkan sosok kloning yang sedang ia belah perutnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada rasa curiga yang entah bagaimana menyelip ke dalam relung hati Baekhyun saat mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tampak berbeda. Sejak kejadian yang menimpa mereka siang tadi, pria itu tampak lebih bungkam dari biasanya. Gerak-geriknya juga terasa lain. Dia—entah ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau karna rasa curiganya yang berlebihan—seolah menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dibalik senyum dan wajah tampannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, pikiran tentang kekasihnya yang berkhianat berputar-putar di dalam benak Baekhyun. Membuatnya khawatir dan mual di saat bersamaan. Buru-buru dia menepis pikiran gila tersebut. "Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia beranjak masuk, melonggarkan dasinya lalu ikut melangkah mendekati sosok mungil Baekhyun hingga jarak mereka tak sejauh tadi. Entah mengapa fakta tentang betapa dekatnya posisi mereka sekarang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Dan sial, tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya terasa memberat. Membuatnya pusing, membuat perutnya serasa diremas begitu kuat. Hasrat membunuh yang ia tahan sejak pagi seolah menguap entah ke mana, dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin gila saja rasanya. Chanyeol merasa bodoh, merasa brengsek, dan merasa konyol di saat bersamaan. Hanya dengan satu sapaan tak berharga dari pria mungil itu, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakan tujuan utamanya? Apa-apaan ini? Baekhyun hanyalah jembatan kecil yang ia manfaatkan untuk mendekati Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin dia terjebak di antara jembatan itu padahal tujuan utamanya belum tergapai? Chanyeol tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kan? Tolong sadarkan dia, tolong tampar dia agar dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin bersatu!

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

_Untuk terakhir kalinya._

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu, dia mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita selalu bertemu, Yeol. Kau ini… berbicara seakan-akan kita akan berpisah saja." dia menepuk singkat lengan Chanyeol, lalu berbalik lagi dan melangkah mendekati ranjang yang ada di sudut ruangan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menampik bahwa rasa curiga tersebut masih ada, namun dia berjuang keras untuk menahannya. Jawaban Chanyeol semakin ambigu saja. Membuatnya terheran-heran dan sedikit takut.

"Yeah, kita memang selalu bertemu."

_Tapi tidak untuk besok, lusa, dan selamanya. Karna kau akan mati di tanganku. Mati karna ulahku._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dia memutuskan berdiri di belakang punggung pria mungil itu, menatap tajam pada tubuh yang selama ini ia peluk. Berbagai kenangan itu merangsek masuk ke dalam memorinya. Berputar bagai kepingan kaset yang rusak. Menghantamnya ke titik terendah yang membuat Chanyeol kesal. Brengsek! Berhentilah untuk ragu. Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia, Park Chanyeol!

"Aku dan Junmyeon Hyung berencana untuk membuat kloning yang sama dengan buatan Jongdae.. Well, yeah.. kami hanya mencoba saja sih. Siapa tahu berhasil." Dia menoleh singkat, tersenyum pada Chanyeol lalu meraih pisau tajam yang ada di atas meja. Tangannya dengan cekatan membelah beberapa bagian tubuh kloningan itu, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, sempat mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dia melirik pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dekat lemari dengan tatapan remeh. Seandainya saja bocah ini tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada temannya Junmyeon. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu seberapa banyak darah yang telah menggenangi kamar mandi itu karna luka-luka yang membelah dari tubuh si ilmuwan sok itu. "Ah begitu.." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Bersemangatlah. Kau pasti berhasil."

"Uh. Terimakasih yoda-ku yang tampan." Dia menjawab dengan nada riang. Semu merah menjalari pipinya yang mulus.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam. Hening mengambil alih keduanya. Baekhyun yang kembali larut dengan pekerjaannya, dan Chanyeol yang tertegun bagai makhluk idiot. Dia sempat linglung memang, pemikiran-pemikiran absurd tentang belas kasih hampir membuatnya ragu. Namun dia tidak sebaik itu hingga melupakan jati dirinya, tentang rencana awalnya. Baekhyun tidak seberharga itu hingga dia harus mengorbankan jerih payahnya selama ini. Chanyeol tetap akan membunuhnya, terlebih dengan timing yang tepat seperti sekarang. Konyol sekali jika dia lebih memilih mempertahankan pria itu.

Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan matanya yang terpejam. Dia meraih sesuatu dibalik saku jasnya, sebuah suntik sederhana dengan cairan biru tua di dalamnya. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, menahan napas sambil menimang-nimang suntik tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Kali ini tidak ada pukulan dan darah. Baekhyun akan mati dengan mudah di tangannya. Hanya satu suntikan dan semua langsung berakhir. Cerita mereka, percintaan mereka, kasih sayang, perhatian, kenangan-kenangan, semuanya. Anggaplah itu sebagai bonus. Chanyeol akan membiarkan semua itu tertinggal di belakang, teronggok bagai sampah bau yang harus ia singkirkan dari hati dan pikirannya. Dia hanya perlu fokus pada dendamnya, pada sakit hati yang ia rasakan.

Dengan hati-hati pria itu maju selangkah lebih dekat. Napas hangatnya menderu tengkuk Baekhyun, beradu dengan aroma menenangkan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol? Jangan menggangguku. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti." Ujar Baekhyun santai, tak sadar dengan bahaya yang sedang mengintai dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tidak merasa perlu untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk apa? Toh ini adalah kali terakhirnya mereka akan bertemu. Terakhir kalinya dia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Pemuda ini akan menghilang, bersama kepingan hatinya yang selalu mencintai Chanyeol, bersama senyumnya yang selalu menemani Chanyeol. Pemikiran itu membuat tangan Chanyeol berhenti di udara.

_Kau ragu, Chanyeol—ah?_

Dia bergetar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol membunuh seseorang, namun entah mengapa membunuh Baekhyun terasa begitu sulit. Dengan cepat pria itu menggeleng, berjuang mengembalikan kembali kesadaran dan akal sehatnya pada jalur yang benar. Dia menelan ludah dengan gugup, mengarahkan suntik tersebut di tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu mulai mendekatkannya pada kulit mulus pria tersebut.

"Hentikan."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Chanyeol. Pria itu terpaku, seolah ada besi berkarat yang sedang menjerat kedua kakinya. Dia terperangah. Sebuah benda keras menekan kulit kepalanya, memaksa Chanyeol untuk menjauhkan suntik tersebut dari tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak perlu menjadi ilmuwan untuk mengetahui suara dan benda seperti apa yang sedang mengancamnya. Sial, bagaimana bisa Junmyeon masih **hidup?** Dia bukan kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa. Chanyeol melihat sendiri bagaimana pria itu merengkuh mautnya. Ini gila! Keparat!

"Hyung?" Baekhyun berbalik. Senyum sumringah yang ingin ia tunjukkan mendadak luntur. Dia menganga lebar, menatap Junmyeon dengan mata membulat tak percaya. Apa yang terjadi? Junmyeon nampak sangat berantakan—nyaris mengerikan. Darah membasahi jasnya, luka-luka membalut kulitnya. Dia seperti orang yang baru disiksa, disayat-sayat dengan keji. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan adalah; kenapa Junmyeon mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke kepala Chanyeol?

"A—apa yang kalian lakukan? H-hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" Dia menatap Chanyeol, meremas lengan pria itu dengan raut ketakutan. Matanya tak lepas pada kedua pria tersebut, memohon kejelasan. Tapi, mereka berdua seakan tidak menggubrisnya. Tidak menganggap Baekhyun ada. Pria mungil itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan yang sedang membakar Junmyeon. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Chanyeol?" Junmyeon menyeka darah yang menetes dari alisnya, menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu kembali menekan moncong pistolnya tanpa ragu. "Apa salah Sehun? Kenapa kau mengkhianatinya?!" bentak Junmyeon kehilangan kesabaran. Dia sempat terhuyung, luka di kepalanya membuat ia pusing. Namun meski begitu, pria tersebut tetap kukuh mempertahankan posisinya.

Baekhyun mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Secara otomatis mundur beberapa langkah. Melepaskan pegangannya pada Chanyeol. Menatap ngeri pada kedua pria itu. Seolah-olah mereka adalah monster gila pemakan manusia.

A-apa? Apa Junmyeon sudah tidak waras?

"H—hyung," cicit Baekhyun ketakutan. Dia bingung sekali. Dia tidak mungkin menyangkal Junmyeon, melirik dari bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, tidak mungkin pria itu berbohong. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kekasihnya? Tunangan yang selama ini ia percayai? Mungkinkah ini erat kaitannya dengan rasa curiga yang Baekhyun rasakan?

"KENAPA PARK CHANYEOL? KENAPA KAU BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN JONGDAE? JAWAB AKU, KEPARAT!" Junmyeon berteriak bagai makhluk kesetanan. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

Chanyeol menghela napas, memutar kedua matanya dengan jengah. Pria itu memutuskan berbalik, berhadapan langsung dengan sosok Junmyeon. Tidak merasa gentar sama sekali, bahkan ketika pistol tersebut mulai beralih ke depan matanya. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu alasannya?"

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, airmata berlomba-lomba terjun membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya. Kekecewaan menampar Baekhyun dengan telak, mengikis hatinya, meruntuhkan kepercayaannya begitu saja. Begitu mudah. Sangat gampang. Bahkan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, dia sudah merasa hancur tak berbentuk. Baekhyun tentu tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya lah yang selama ini berperan besar dalam setiap kejadian yang mengancam nyawanya dan teman-temannya. Dia tentu tidak sadar bahwa dirinya lah yang telah memasukkan ular berbisa tersebut ke dalam lingkaran persahabatan yang ia bangun. Tuhanku, bagaimana dia bisa begitu lalai? Bagaimana bisa dia begitu terbuai dengan cinta semu itu? Chanyeol telah menipunya, memanfaatkan Baekhyun, mengkhianati perasaannya.

"Kau brengsek!" Junmyeon menarik pelatuknya, membiarkan gema lantang itu membelai seluruh ruangan. Dia sudah kehilangan kesabaran, dia bahkan tidak peduli apa-apa lagi sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah membunuh Chanyeol.

Tapi, lagi-lagi tidak semudah itu melenyapkan Chanyeol. Dia menghilang bagai sekumpulan debu yang tersapu udara. Menyisakan keheningan yang mencekam di antara Baekhyun serta Junmyeon. Dia sungguh bisa berteleportasi? Jadi, yang tadi siang itu adalah nyata? Baekhyun tercengang. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, dia gemetar, jantungnya meliar tak tentu arah. Setiap denyutnya membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak. Airmata mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Dia brengsek, Baekhyun—ah. Dia berusaha membunuhku." Junmyeon berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan raut waspada. Mata nyalangnya menatap tajam ke sekeliling ruangan. "Dia bekerja sama dengan Jongdae." Sambungnya lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan.. kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

Junmyeon menggeram emosi, "Aku mendengar pembicaraannya dan Jongdae tepat di depan mataku. Mungkin dia mengira aku sudah mati, tapi tidak! Aku hanya sekarat. Aku juga tidak tahu apa motif Chanyeol, tapi yang jelas dia memang pengkhianat. Kau lihat sendiri apa jawabannya kan? Bajingan!"

Tak lama setelah ucapannya itu, tanpa bisa mereka cegah, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Junmyeon terangkat tinggi di udara, dibuat berputar, lalu dilempar jauh ke tengah ruangan. Bertabrakan dengan berbagai alat dan botol-botol kimia yang awalnya tergeletak di dekat sana. Bunyi debam terasa memekakkan telinga. Bersahut-sahutan dengan erangan kesakitan yang dilontarkan Junmyeon. Baekhyun menjerit histeris, pikirannya kacau balau dan yang terlintas di benaknya hanyalah menghampiri Junmyeon sesegera mungkin. Namun, belum sempat lagi dia meraih tubuh tersebut, tiba-tiba saja kini tubuhnyalah yang terangkat di udara. Dia tersedak kuat, lehernya dicengkram dengan sangat erat. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Ye—yeol." Baekhyun terbatuk. Meronta-ronta dalam genggaman pria tersebut. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, lehernya seolah remuk dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu," Chanyeol menggeram rendah, pemuda itu menguatkan cekikannya, menyebabkan Baekhyun semakin sulit bernapas. "Aku tidak sudi."

Baekhyun terisak hebat, sesak menghimpit paru-parunya. Dia sakit. Tidak hanya pada sekujur tubuhnya, tapi hatinya pun merasakan sakit yang sama—bahkan lebih. Matanya ia pejamkan, tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama beradu tatap dengan kebengisan Chanyeol.

"Bangsat!"

Chanyeol buru-buru berbalik, menghindar secepat yang ia bisa, melepaskan genggamannya pada Baekhyun. Membuat tinju Junmyeon mengawang tak berarti. Dia tersenyum culas, mendecih melihat usaha Junmyeon yang tak kenal henti. Pria ini sungguh keras kepala! Chanyeol menghela napas, menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu menghampiri Junmyeon yang terhuyung-huyung tak jelas. Dia meraih kerah Junmyeon, mengusapnya sejenak, beradu pandang dengan pria itu, lalu meninjunya dengan kasar. Pemuda yang lebih kecil mengaduh, merasa mati rasa pada sekujur wajahnya. "Kau keras kepala." Chanyeol meludahi Junmyeon, menendang perut pria itu hingga ia tersungkur menyedihkan di dekat ranjang yang ditempati kloning penelitian mereka. Junmyeon sempat terpejam, tapi akalnya menyuruh pria tersebut untuk bangkit. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Chanyeol menyakiti teman-temannya!

Chanyeol yang melihat pergerakan itu tertawa aneh, dia berjalan cepat menuju Junmyeon, lantas langsung menginjak perutnya. Teriakan penuh kesakitan itu mengalun lantang, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Kali ini dia harus memastikan kematian Junmyeon. Dia tidak boleh kecolongan dan—

Baekhyun tersentak. Tangannya yang sedang memegang suntik itu diraih cepat oleh Chanyeol. Dia berteriak, berjuang keras melawan Chanyeol. Tapi postur tubuhnya yang kalah jauh membuat Baekhyun kesusahan. "Kau bedebah!"

Chanyeol menghempaskan Baekhyun ke dinding terdekat, kembali mencekiknya dengan erat. Sial, jika saja suntik yang ia bawa tidak hilang, mungkin tidak akan semerepotkan ini menghajar Junmyeon dan Baekhyun. "Ya. Aku bahkan lebih hina dari itu." sahutnya tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Yeol? Ke—" Baekhyun berusaha menarik napas. "Ken—kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Pada kami semua?" ucapnya kepayahan.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, mencekik leher tersebut semakin kuat. Kekejaman terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan. Musnah sudah sayang itu seiring dengan napas Baekhyun yang menipis. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, Baek? Kau tidak mungkin berharap kalau aku mencintaimu kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu, matanya mulai terpejam. "Kau mencintaiku," gumamnya nyaris tak bersuara. Chanyeol mendelik tak suka. "Kau—" Baekhyun meremas kedua tangan Chanyeol. "—mencintaiku." Ulangnya lagi.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" Chanyeol mendorong keras kepala Baekhyun ke dinding, membiarkan bunyi hantukkan itu meluncur masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun tak berkutik lagi setelah itu. Darah kentalnya membasahi dinding cream tersebut, terlihat begitu kontras. Tubuh mungilnya beringsut jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol bergerak mundur, memandang lama pada mata yang terpejam itu. Dia tidak akan kalah dengan rasa kasihannya! Dia tidak peduli! Baekhyun sudah sepantasnya mati. Mereka semua harus mati.

Pria itu menoleh ke kiri, melihat Junmyeon yang masih terkapar tak berdaya. Dia pasti sudah mati kan? Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan gontai, sambil berjalan mencoba merapikan kemejanya yang kusut. Dia berlutut di dekat Junmyeon, menyentuh nadi-nadinya, dan tersenyum puas. Mereka telah mati. Dan kini tinggal bagian terakhir. Luhan.

* * *

**12.15 am**

"Apakah menurutmu tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkan mereka semua di rumah?"

Jongin menatap cemas pada Kris. Perjalanan mereka kemungkinan besar memakan waktu setengah jam, itupun sudah dengan kendali tercepat. Rasanya tidak baik jika harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya begitu saja. Bukannya Jongin ingin meremehkan mereka semua atau apa, namun mengingat situasi yang tidak terkendali seperti sekarang, rasanya wajar-wajar saja jika dia merasa khawatir.

"Tenanglah. Bukankah ada Chanyeol yang menjaga mereka?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau aku boleh jujur, sejak awal aku tidak menyukai pria itu."

Kris menoleh padanya, dia mengaktifkan sistem otomatis lalu memfokuskan diri pada Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol.. Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya?"

Kris membisu. Jujur saja, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, karna tidak adanya teman yang bisa ia ajak berdiskusi tentang ini, maka dia memilih menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Dia tidak ada saat aula diledakkan, dia juga yang mengatakan pada kita tentang keberadaan Sehun. Apakah menurutmu tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu? Saat kejadian peledakan gedung siang tadi, aku yakin sekali dia duduk di belakang Kyungsoo. Tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa menghilang. Lalu tentang lokasi Sehun, jika dia memang yakin, mengapa tidak langsung mengerahkan polisi atau seluruh pengawal Sehun untuk menyusulnya?"

"Kau lupa? Kasus penculikan ini masih dirahasiakan. Jika dia mengerahkan polisi atau seluruh pengawal Sehun, masyarakat bisa tahu yang keadaan yang sebenarnya."

Jongin mengangguk. Benar juga sih. Tapi kenapa dia masih merasa ada yang janggal?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, alat komunikasi Kris berbunyi. Pria itu membuka lipatan dari benda tipis tersebut, menekan sebuah tombol, lalu mengarahkannya ke kaca mobil. Dalam hitungan detik, refleksi wajah Luhan muncul di sana. Lengkap dengan sebuah gambar peta dan titik koordinatnya.

"Sehun berada di Incheon. Sepertinya Busan hanya pengalih saja." Luhan membuka suara.

Baik Jongin dan Kris hanya mampu terperangah. "Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Dia menunjukkan sebuah foto Sehun kepada dua orang tersebut. "Lihat jari manisnya. Cincin tersebut merupakan alat pelacak paling canggih di dunia. Tidak akan terdeteksi jika tidak dikecup langsung oleh bibir Sehun. Dan alat pelacak ini menyala beberapa menit yang lalu." jelas Luhan.

Jongin berdecak kagum, "Itu keren sekali," sahutnya tak penting.

Kris mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Kami akan segera ke sana." dan dalam sekali sentuhan, dia mematikan alat komunikasinya. Dia menekan sesuatu di dekat stir kemudi, mengalihkan sistemnya menjadi ke manual—seperti biasa. "Tampaknya memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres," gumam Kris.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sekarang kau mulai percaya padaku?" tanyanya setengah mengejek. Oh sial, Kris ingin sekali meninju rahang pria di sebelahnya ini.

"Tidak. Bisa jadi ini hanyalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?"

Kris menghela napas, "Aku tidak membelanya. Hanya saja dia memiliki alibi yang cukup kuat. Kita tidak punya bukti."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, merasa jengkel bukan main. Chanyeol itu seperti penjilat di matanya. Dia—punya sebuah rahasia besar yang kita semua tidak tahu apa.

Sepuluh menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Jongin dan Kris tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, hingga sebuah dering memekakkan membuat keduanya berpaling. Jongin langsung merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda besar, sedikit tebal dan aneh, lalu mulai menekan benda tersebut. Kris mengenali benda itu sebagai handphone. Alat yang digunakan oleh para manusia terdahulu untuk berkomunikasi. Mungkin hanya berlaku di era 2000-an saja. Jongin memang tidak biasa dan terkesan kuno. Bagaimana bisa dia masih memakai benda rongsokan itu?

"Ya Kyungsoo?" pria itu menyapa hangat pada kekasihnya. Membuat Kris mendengus. Tunggu hingga ia punya kekasih nanti, sial!

"Kyungsoo?"

Kris melirik singkat pada Jongin. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo? Baby?" panggilnya lagi. Jongin tampak tertegun, wajahnya berubah panik.

Kris mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia melambatkan laju mobil, berusaha mendengarkan Jongin dengan lebih seksama. Bersyukur saat ini sudah mencapai tengah malam. Jadi, jalur Skycar akan lebih sepi dari biasanya.

'_Berapa lama kau sudah bersama Sehun?_

Itu suara Chanyeol. Benar, itu suaranya. Kenapa Kyungsoo malah memperdengarkan suara si raksasa tersebut? Jongin menatap Kris dengan ragu. Dia menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya, mengaktifkan loudspeaker hingga Kris juga turut mendengar.

'_Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.' _

Kali ini Luhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sih?

'_Pasti banyak sekali percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi padamu saat kau dan Sehun bersama, iya kan?'_

'_Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?'_

Baik Kris dan Jongin sama-sama menahan napas mereka.

'_Hanya ingin tahu saja.'_

'_Benar. Ada banyak sekali percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi padaku.'_

'_Ah, kasihan sekali dirimu. Tao memang robot sial. Dia mau saja disuruh untuk membunuhmu. Padahal tuannya adalah Sehun.'_

DEG. Kedua pria itu mengangkat wajah mereka. Sama-sama terkejut. Jadi—

'_Seingatku, aku tidak menyebutkan nama Tao sejak tadi.'_

'_Benarkah? Seharusnya aku tidak gegabah. Iya kan? Sekarang aku malah tertangkap basah. Bagaimana ini?'_

Kris buru-buru menghentikan laju mobil mereka. Jantungnya berdegup tak normal. Bayang-bayang tentang Luhan yang akan disakiti membuatnya pusing. Dia berganti menatap Jongin yang tak kalah bingungnya. Tangan pria itu bahkan sudah berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Chanyeol.. dialah ular itu. Sosok licin yang sudah menyelinap di sekitar mereka. Fuck! Mengapa mereka jadi seidiot ini?

"Jongin—ah." Bisikan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya menahan napas.

"Nde?" Jongin gemetar. Teringat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain. Bodohnya mereka tidak mencurigai Chanyeol sejak dulu.

"Cepatlah kembali," napas Kyungsoo terdengar berantakan. Kelihatannya dia sedang berlari. "Chanyeol bukan orang baik. Dia—" suara kesiapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin panik. Pria itu secara refleks berteriak memanggil kekasihnya.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi? Katakan. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

Isakan Kyungsoo samar-samar memenuhi telinga mereka. Kris meremas stir mobil dengan gugup. Menyiapkan diri akan hal terburuk. "Junmyeon dan Baekhyun.. mereka mati. A—aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada banyak sekali darah dan—"

Jongin tidak mendengar apapun lagi setelah itu. Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak. Menyisakan bunyi tut-tut yang menyebalkan. Dia mendongak, napasnya memburu. Rasa khawatir dan takut tergambar amat jelas.

"Kita harus kembali." Kris mengumpat marah, dia menekan tombol maximum lalu mulai menginjak pedalnya kuat-kuat. Mereka harus sampai di sana. Secepat mungkin. Jangan sampai Chanyeol berhasil melarikan diri.

* * *

Sehun terengah-engah. Kakinya bergetar hebat dan terasa mati. Dia berhenti sejenak, bersandar pada sebuah dinding lorong yang cukup panjang. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling, berjaga-jaga jika ada penjaga yang lewat. Dia sudah menelusuri hampir dua lorong sejak keluar dari ruang penyekapan itu, dan entah berapa penjaga yang berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Sehun tidak mau mengingatnya, dia pun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan itu semua. Hanya saja, luka-luka baru yang menghiasi separuh tubuh bagian depan dan belakangnya membuat ia merasa sangat pusing. Seolah dirinya telah dihantam oleh bebatuan keras mematikan. Dalam hati dia merutuk keras, bagaimana dia bisa kabur jika keadaannya saja sudah cukup mengenaskan seperti ini?

Derap langkah kaki menyadarkan Sehun. Pemuda itu mencoba berdiri tegak, mendelikkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah dengan cemas. Sial. Dia tidak bisa kabur. Ujung lorong ini masih ada puluhan langkah lagi jauhnya, dengan kondisi kakinya yang menyedihkan kini, kemungkinan Sehun untuk lari dan menjauh sangatlah kecil. "Keparat… Keparat.." dia berdesis tak nyaman.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sehun memaki lagi di dalam hati. Dia memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan, tertatih-tatih menjauhi seorang pria berseragam serba hitam itu.

"YAK!"

Sehun membulatkan mata. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan lagi sekarang, senjatanya pun telah raib entah ke mana. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kabur dan menghindar. Jika ia tertangkap lagi, maka dia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya.

"OH SEHUN!"

Ledakan nyaring terasa bergema di belakang kepala Sehun. Menghantarkan getaran yang mampu merambat hingga ujung rambut. Sehun mendesah lelah, tapi tidak berhenti. Pria itu berlari sambil berpegangan pada dinding abu-abu tersebut. Mencoba menopang tubuhnya yang hampir oleng. Terus seperti itu. Berlari dan berlari. Sehun harus kuat. Dia sudah berjanji akan kembali. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menyelamatkan cintanya. Tinggal sesaat lagi hingga dirinya dan Luhan kembali bersatu. Sial. Bahkan di saat mendesak seperti sekarang, Luhan tetap singgah di dalam bayangannya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum.

"Berhenti kau!"

Orang bodoh mana yang akan menuruti permintaan gila itu? Sehun tentu tidak akan berhenti. Dia terus saja melajukan kakinya tanpa lelah. Hingga pada suatu titik tak terduga, tanpa sengaja tangannya yang menopang dinding malah menekan sesuatu seperti tombol. Awalnya dia tidak mau ambil pusing, namun ketika mengetahui bahwa sesuatu dibalik dinding tersebut adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar, maka tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Pria itu melompat, sempat beterbangan di udara selama beberapa detik lalu jatuh berdebum di atas lantai dingin membekukan tulang. Sehun mengaduh keras-keras, rusuknya seakan patah dan dia merasa sesak bukan main. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Pria itu melirik pintu ajaib tersebut sejenak, menghela lega saat mengetahui bahwa pintu itu langsung menutup tak lama sesudah ia meluncur masuk ke dalamnya.

Sambil meringis kesakitan, Sehun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Membuat luka-luka basah yang sedang membuka itu terasa semakin perih. Tapi tidak hanya itu yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun. Terlepas dari rasa sakitnya yang menyayat-nyayat, fakta tentang keberadaannya sekarang terasa jauh lebih penting. Di mana dia? Sehun memandang ke sekeliling dengan curiga. Hanya ada sebuah rel kecil, layaknya lintasan kereta api yang terhampar di hadapan Sehun. Sehun menatap ujung lintasan tersebut, mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. Ujung lintasan itu berakhir di atas gedung, dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Apa ini adalah jalur yang disiapkan untuk kepergian khusus? Kalau begitu, di mana kendaraannya?

Belum habis lagi pertanyaan di dalam pikiran Sehun terurai, sebuah mobil mini berbentuk kapsul melintas cepat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Mobil itu bergerak di atas rel, roda-rodanya menyatu dengan kepingan besi itu. Tanpa tunggu diperintah, pintu mobil tersebut membuka. Sehun terperangah. Sebagian hatinya melarang dia untuk masuk, namun hatinya yang lain bersorak-sorak ingin segera bebas. Tidak ada jaminan jika setelah dia menaiki mobil ini dia bisa langsung kabur begitu saja. Sehun butuh pertimbangan, dia harus memikirkan ini semua secara cermat.

"Pria itu masuk ke dalam garasi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pintu itu membuka, yang pasti dia langsung masuk ke dalamnya."

Sehun mendongak, mencari-cari sumber suara. Pikirannya terbelah. Kalut dan pusing. Dia maju selangkah, memegang dadanya yang semakin nyeri. Pria-pria itu pasti akan menyusulnya sesaat lagi.

Persetan! Sehun melompat masuk ke dalam mobil, menarik pintunya dengan cepat, lalu tanpa sadar langsung menekan tombol on yang terlentak di dekat stir. Namun yang terjadi malah jauh sekali dari harapannya.

"**Selamat datang. Mohon beri kami alamat yang akan anda tuju."**

Sehun mendecak sebal. Merasa marah karna hal-hal sepele seperti hanya menghabis-habiskan waktunya saja. Dia menekan tombol map—tombol itu berwarna biru terang, terletak tepat di bawah tombol penyala. Mendadak sebuah peta besar memenuhi kaca depan mobil. Sehun menyentuhnya, membagi-bagi beberapa wilayah besar, memilahnya hingga dia mendapati gambar rumahnya di dalam peta tersebut.

"**Daechi-dong 12, Gangnam, Seoul. Terimakasih. Sekarang, mohon pilih standar kecepatan yang ingin anda gunakan."**

Brengsek. Apa lagi ini?

"Berikan aku yang paling cepat. Aku ingin sampai di sana secepat mungkin!" Dia menjawab marah, nyaris berteriak.

"**Baiklah, kalau begitu pilihan anda jatuh pada kecepatan maksimal. Anda akan sampai di sana dalam waktu 7 menit. Apa itu sudah cukup?"**

Tujuh menit katanya? Gila. Mereka bahkan masih di Incheon. Bahkan dengan mobil terbaru Sehun sekalipun tidak akan bisa secepat itu—mungkin memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam. Mungkin dia bisa membeli atau membangun pabrik mobil seperti ini nanti. Pemikiran itu membuatnya menyeringai. "Cukup."

"**Tepat setelah lintasan ini berakhir, kendali akan berubah secara otomatis kepada sistem manual. Terimakasih."**

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, tidak begitu peduli. Pemuda itu malah sibuk menatap ngeri ke luar jendela. Pria-pria berseragam itu sudah sampai. Di antaranya malah telah memakai sepatu terbang, tampak siap untuk meringkus Sehun.

"**Mohon tekan tombol OK yang ada di dekat layar."**

Dengan cepat, Sehun langsung menekannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, benda itu langsung melesat dengan kekuatan penuh. Sehun bahkan tidak sempat berkedip. Tahu-tahu lintasan itu telah berakhir dan mobilnya telah terbang jauh membelah langit malam. Sehun berteriak keras, demi Tuhan! Meski ini memalukan, dia memang harus berteriak. Kalian tidak akan mengerti bagaimana sensasinya. Seolah perutmu di putar, seolah kau sedang di dorong dan di lempar ke dalam jurang pekat mengerikan. Sehun menahan napas, dia langsung meraih stirnya dan menggenggam benda tersebut sekuat tenaga. Kegelapan membuat Sehun pusing, namun mobil tersebut tak kunjung berhenti. Melesat, menyusuri, menyusup dibalik awan. Gila! Ini gila. Dia berbelok-belok di beberapa tempat, mengikuti arah peta dengan sigap. Matanya sempat menangkap sesuatu seperti lampu-lampu rumah, tapi hanya sekilas. Semua yang ada di hadapannya seakan berlalu bagai titik cahaya yang tak berarti.

Tinggal dua menit lagi. Sehun tersenyum sinis. Kali ini, dia benar-benar bebas dan kembali. Jongdae akan menerima ganjaran darinya . Sehun akan membunuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia akan membelah perut Jongdae, meremas usus bahkan jantungnya, lalu mengoyak-ngoyak kulit tengkorak pria itu dengan sadis. Dia seorang Oh Sehun, ingat? Tidak ada yang boleh mengusiknya seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kehidupannya.

Sehun mengernyit saat melihat rumah megahnya. Dia menoleh pada penunjuk waktu yang terletak di dekat laci bangku penumpang. Tinggal 10 detik lagi. Pria itu menahan napas, dia melajukan mobil tersebut ke dekat jendela ruang tengah. Kakinya dengan sengaja menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat. Lupakan tentang parkir nyaman dan sebagainya. Hell. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Mobil ini pasti kuat untuk memecahkan kaca jendelanya yang terbilang besar itu. Dia pasti selamat.

Mobil itu bergerak sangat cepat, hampir-hampir mengalahkan kecepata cahaya. Sehun memejamkan mata, menyiapkan mental dan tubuhnya untuk tabrakan paling berbahaya yang pernah ia lakukan. Kaca jendela itu tidak terlalu kuat sebenarnya, hanya saja harganya terhitung cukup mahal. Kaca itu terbuat dari bahan khusus, pinggirannya dibingkai dari berlian-berlian paling mentereng dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Jika Sehun menabraknya, itu berarti sama saja dengan Sehun menghanguskan uangnya sendiri kan?

_Apa kau punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan uangmu, Sehun?_

Pikiran ngawur yang sempat singgah di otaknya langsung sirna. Bunyi pecahan kaca yang menggelegar seolah menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Pria itu menahan napas, mencoba mengendalikan si mobil mini. Mobil tersebut sempat oleng dan menabrak beberapa perabotannya—termasuk televisi kesayangan Sehun. Dan tak lama kemudian berhenti karna waktunya yang telah habis.

Sehun terbatuk-batuk. Dadanya sempat terbentur stir dan dia rasa ada salah satu rusuknya yang patah. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk, dia menatap ngeri pada kondisi rumahnya lalu dengan sakit yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut di sekitar tubuh, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar. Sehun mendecak sebal. Hancur sudah semua perabotannya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan nanti? Ck.. dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Sehun berjalan gontai ke ruang tengah, menerka-nerka keberadaan Luhan. Ternyata kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada beberapa bantal yang berserakan di atas sofa—seperti baru habis ditiduri. Pria itu berjalan lagi menuju dapur. Dia mengernyit, terpaku bagai makhluk tak bernyawa. Dapur itu hancur lebur. Ada bekas-bekas terbakar dan darah di beberapa sisi. Hati Sehun langsung mencelos membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi. Pria itu sempat ingin masuk ke galaxy room, namun begitu melihat pintu tersebut tertutup dengan rapatnya, dia memutuskan untuk mundur.

Maka dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, serta perih yang semakin menyambangi punggungnya, Sehun beralih untuk melaju ke kamar pribadinya dan Luhan. Belum sempat dia memasuki lorong yang menuju ke kamarnya, entah bagaimana Sehun malah berhenti. Seakan ada magnet yang menarik hatinya, dia melirik ragu pada lorong satunya lagi. Lorong yang akan membawanya ke dalam laboratorium. Sehun menelan ludah, meniti kakinya secara perlahan ke laboratorium. Pintu itu terbuka. Ini aneh.

Tanpa takut pria itu berlari ke sana. Debum-debum aneh, juga bunyi pecahan benda membuat Sehun kalut. Mereka di dalam sana. Sehun tahu itu. Dia bisa merasakannya. Brengsek. Jangan sampai dia terlambat.

Sehun langsung menerobos masuk, dia menatap ngeri pada sosok Chanyeol dan Luhan yang ada di tengah ruangan. Si pengkhianat itu tengah memegang tubuh Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya di atas kepala, lalu melempar bocah itu ke dinding terdekat. Sehun sadar, Kyungsoo tidak akan selamat kali ini. Bunyi remuk dari tubuh mungilnya membuat Sehun bergidik. Dia bagaikan seonggok daging menyedihkan. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus perhatian Sehun sekarang. Sosok Luhan yang tengah menganga tak percaya itu adalah yang terpenting. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyakiti kekasihnya.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" Luhan memekik histeris. Airmatanya tumpah ruah.

"Luhan!"

Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Sehun tahu, pusat dunianya telah selamat. Mereka bertemu. Mereka kembali. Bahkan jika dunia memisahkan mereka sekali lagi, Sehun akan tetap tertarik ke arahnya. Ke arah pria itu. Dia menamainya; Luhan.

* * *

Luhan mendesah lega. Sesak yang menghimpitnya seolah lenyap di telan badai. Pria itu di sana. Berdiri menatapnya. Meski dengan raut dan tubuh nyaris berantakan penuh darah, tapi dia memang di sana. Dia nyata, dia hidup dan yang terpenting dia kembali.

"Kau masih hidup, eoh?"

Luhan menoleh takut pada Chanyeol, dia gemetar, lalu berbalik lagi menatap Sehun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Luka-luka yang membayangi tubuh gagahnya membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang, dia sungguh tidak akan mampu jika harus membayangkan penyiksaan seperti apa yang telah keparat-keparat itu lakukan pada kekasihnya. Bibir Luhan terkatup, ingin berteriak pada Sehun untuk segera menghindar atau paling tidak jangan mendekat ke arahnya dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"

Oh ayolah Sehun, jangan memancingnya! Tidak tahukah dia jika Chanyeol bisa berteleportasi? Menilik dari kondisi tubuh keduanya, Sehun sudah pasti kalah telak.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, dia menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Apa kau datang ke sini untuk menyerahkan kematianmu secara langsung padaku?"

Sehun tertawa sinis, "Jangan konyol, Yeollie-ah." Nada suaranya terdengar penuh ejekan. Dia terus melangkah semakin dekat pada Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Bahkan boss-mu sendiri tidak bisa membunuhku."

Chanyeol meremas pelan perutnya yang berdarah, bekas ulah Luhan saat mereka di dapur. "Benarkah? Mungkin karna kau sudah ditakdirkan mati dalam genggamanku bocah tengik."

Sehun menjilat bibir, kebiasaannya ketika ingin meremehkan seseorang. "Kau bermimpi."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada tubuh mungil Luhan yang sudah bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Dalam hati dia tertawa keras-keras. "Tidak ada mimpi yang senyata ini, Oh Sehun." Dan dalam sekejap mata, pria itu telah berteleportasi, dia menggapai tubuh Luhan, lalu mencekal lehernya dari belakang. Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi kemarahan Sehun yang luar biasa.

"KEPARAT! LEPASKAN DIA!" Sehun berteriak termakan emosi. Dia bergerak maju, namun Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cekalannya. Hampir mencekik Luhan. Fuck.. Dia benci situasi seperti ini. Saat Luhan menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Saat pria tersebut tengah berada dalam bahaya, dan yang lebih parah adalah pria itu bisa saja mati tepat di hadapan Sehun. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Chanyeol. Percayalah. Aku akan mengulitimu hingga kau tahu seperti apa rasanya kematian."

Chanyeol merengek manja, dia mengerucutkan bibir lalu tertawa aneh. "Aku takut sekali~" ujarnya. Sehun bersumpah, dia benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Chanyeol. "Tapi sebelum itu, mungkin ada baiknya jika kau melihat yang ini."

Chanyeol telah bersiap mematahkan leher kurus itu. Dia mencengkram erat rahang Luhan, menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya lalu mulai melancarkan aksinya tersebut.

Sehun mendelik gusar, pria itu berlari cepat ke arah Luhan yang tengah berusaha melawan. Jantungnya nyaris mati saat melihat tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak tak kalah cepat ingin membunuh Luhan.

Namun untuk beberapa detik, semuanya membeku. Belum tercapai tujuannya untuk menyakiti Luhan, sesuatu yang menyakitkan memasuki urat yang ada di leher belakangnya. Memanaskan pembuluh darah Chanyeol, hingga mata pria tersebut memutih tak karuan. Dia mengejang, pegangannya pada Luhan melonggar. Si mungil itu langsung membebaskan diri dan menghambur cepat pada pelukan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun nyaris terjatuh karna kuatnya benturan yang diberikan Luhan pada dadanya.

Chanyeol merintih, suaranya tercekat. Panas itu menyapu hingga ke otak, beramai-ramai memecahkan semua pembuluh darahnya. Dia jatuh berlutut. Darah amis tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari semua lubang pada wajahnya. Dimulai dari hidung, mulut, bahkan sampai kedua telinga sekalipun. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang sudah berani mencelakainya? Chanyeol menjerit frustasi. Sarafnya beku, dia tidak sanggup bergerak.

Pria itu jatuh telungkup membelai lantai. Dan saat itulah pelaku sebenarnya terungkap. Junmyeon tersenyum sambil memegang suntikan di tangannya. Pria itu terengah-engah. Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berpelukan. Kedua pria itu tercengang, menatap Junmyeon seakan-akan dia adalah seonggok monster pemakan manusia. "Aku rasa—" Junmyeon terbatuk keras. "—kau harus menaikkan gajiku, sajangnim."

**TBC**

* * *

Tentang Teleportnya Chanyeol [!]

Oke, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu karna gak menjelaskan proses teleportnya Chanyeol sejak awal. Aku sama sekali lupa dan baru ngeh kalo aku udah nulis sesuatu yang berlawanan antara di ff dan di A/N. hehehe. Beberapa readers yang cukup jeli ternyata sadar dan nanya di kolom review. Dan aku langsung baca ulang, dan woooow.. iya dehh aku salah. Beberapa ada yang aku kasi tau lewat PM. Semoga dibaca.

Jadi gini, seperti yang kita tahu, teleportasi Chanyeol sendiri berasal dari kekuatan kalung yang dia pakai, dengan kata lain sedikit memiliki kekurangan dibanding teleport-teleport yang dikirim langsung oleh Tuhan (walau sampe saat ini aku ga yakin ada manusia yang bisa teleport). Jika kekuatan teleportasi pada umumnya bisa membawa orang lain untuk ikut berpindah tempat, kekuatan Chanyeol sendiri cukup berbeda. Perbedaannya itu berupa:

Pertama, Chanyeol hanya bisa teleport bersama orang lain jika orang yang di ajaknya itu memiliki konsentrasi serta jalan pikiran yang sama dengan Chanyeol (spt tempat tujuan). Di luar itu, dia gak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa? Karna berbahaya. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol gak bisa bawa Luhan teleportasi di chap sebelumnya. Karna jalan pikirannya dan Luhan yang cukup berbeda. Tubuh mereka bisa terpotong-potong dan pada akhirnya gak selamat.

Kedua, Chanyeol bisa teleport dengan orang lain jika orang tersebut memiliki konsentrasi yang terbilang lemah atau bahkan kosong sama sekali. Kejadian ini sama dengan kejadian saat Chanyeol teleport dengan Baekhyun. Kalian ingat ga kalau waktu itu Baekhyun lagi natap lampu kristal di atas kepalanya dengan terpesona? Saat itu, tanpa ia sadari, pikirannya mulai kosong. Ditambah lagi saat lampu tersebut hampir jatuh, Baekhyun bener-bener gak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi. Chanyeol yang saat itu panik (dia emang ada rasa sih sama Baekhyun, cuma gengsinya aja yang gede), tanpa sadar malah ngeluarin seluruh kekuatannya untuk membawa Baekhyun. Dan voilaa. Ternyata berhasil. Kekuatan Chanyeol lebih mendominasi dan karna itu dia bisa bawa Baekhyun.

Untuk sejauh ini, apa bisa dipahami?

Yang pasti ini cuman karangan aku doang sih. Gak nyata. Jangan dianggap serius ya.

* * *

AKU PULAAAAAAAAANG~~

KYAAAA. ADA YANG KANGEN AKU? ADA YANG MAU NYIUM AKU?

ADA YANG MAU PELUK AKU?

/digampar/

Maaf karna telat banget updatenya. Terimakasih untuk semua semangat yang udah kalian kasi.

Aku seneng bgt ternyata banyak di antara kalian yang selalu menantikan fic abal-abal ini.

Rencananya mau double update, tapi karna kepalaku udah puyeng bgt (kelamaan ngetik) maka next chapnya aku tunda dulu ke hari **SABTU (ada NC sih). **Dan hari **MINGGU **aku gak update lagi.

Semua kembali **NORMAL** mulai kamis depan yakni tanggal **3 JULI 2014**

Ribet kan ya? Hehehe. Demi kenyamanan kita bersama, mohon dimaklumi dan dipahami.

Aku tentu tau, kalo chap ini masih bikin boring kaya sebelum2nya. Terlalu banyak aksi yang ga penting. Tapi gimana dong ya, kita gak bisa liat dari viewnya Luhan aja. Aku juga harus jelasin tentang cara Sehun pulang ke rumahnya, proses bunuh2an BaekYEOL, dsb. Bertahap. Ntar di next chap baru hunhan yadongan lagi, mesra-mesraan lagi. Hahaha

Itu adegan BaekYEOL, aku harap kalian gak kecewa. Karna feelnya yang gak dapet. Kalian pasti tau lah ya… kejadian beberapa hari ini bikin mood aku sempat turun. Aku malah pernah kepikiran buat Baekhyun jadi mati aja (yg follow aku pasti tau). Tapi gak tega. Karna dengan begitu bakal banyak banget yang mesti di rombak.

Daaaaaaan, siapa yang kangen Hunhan Momeeeeeeent? Next Chap bakal banyak banget adegan mesra mereka. hahaha. Mau puasa, aku kasi yang anget-anget deh.

Untuk semua readers, **SARANGHAEYO! **

Follow aku di at HunhanKaisooff

Oke.

**Review juseyo!**


	17. Chapter 16

Park Chanyeol mengerang keras-keras, menggelepar bagai ikan kekurangan udara di atas lantai. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, bermandikan peluh yang tak main-main banyaknya. Dia sekarat. Chanyeol tahu, tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya setelah ini. Kulitnya seolah habis dikoyak, dicabik-cabik dari arah dalam, menghantarkan panas dan perih yang luar biasa. Brengsek nian si Oh Sehun itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, huh? Mengapa Tuhan selalu memihak pada makhluk tak berbudi layaknya dia? Kenapa dewi fortuna selalu melindunginya dari hal-hal mengerikan? Kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang harus merasakan sakit pada akhirnya? Sakit karna kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi, sakit karna dendamnya yang tak berbalas.

"Berapa lama dia akan bertahan?"

Chanyeol berusaha mendongak, meski matanya tak menangkap apapun, tapi dia bisa mendengar nada dingin yang diucapkan dari kedua belah bibir itu. Terselip kepuasan di sana.

"Entahlah. Satu menit? Dua menit?"

Chanyeol mengumpat di dalam hati, dia menggerung lantang. Mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang mati. Dia tidak akan menyerah secepat itu, tidak di hadapan musuh-musuhnya. Harga diri Chanyeol melarang itu semua.

"Dia benar-benar akan mati?" suara Oh Sehun seolah memancingnya. Membuat amarah Chanyeol berkumpul-kumpul di kepala. Beramai-ramai memanaskan otaknya yang berdenyut.

"Tentu saja." kali ini Kim Junmyeon menjawab dengan sangat yakin. "Cairan yang aku masukkan ke dalam tubuhnya bukanlah cairan biasa. Cairan itu merupakan kumpulan bakteri pemakan daging yang biasanya digunakan para ilmuwan untuk memusnahkan kloning-kloning yang rusak dengan cepat. Dia akan mati tak berbekas. Setiap detik, bakteri tersebut akan terus memakan organ dalam si penerima, merusak sistem sarafnya, memecahkan pembuluh darah, lalu yang paling parah adalah menggerogoti kulitnya hingga si penerima cairan akan berubah menjadi tengkorak tak berharga."

Sebuah kaki menekan kepalanya dengan kuat, memaksa Chanyeol untuk mencium lantai penuh darah tersebut. Dia tidak kuasa menolak, kali ini benar-benar lumpuh total. Pria itu hanya mampu tercekat, tertampar kuat pada titik kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi sesaat lagi. "Kau tidak bisa berteleportasi lagi?"

Chanyeol terbatuk cukup keras. Cairan kehijauan melompat keluar dari mulutnya, bercampur dengan darah yang ada di lantai. Samar-samar menghantarkan bau amis yang menjijikkan.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Datangi Jongdae dan memohonlah padanya." Sehun menyeringai, semakin menekan kepala itu. Raut bengis tergambar amat jelas.

Chanyeol gemetar, rasa sakit membuat ia tak bisa berpikir. Bukannya dia tidak ingin berteleportasi, hanya saja kekacauan yang sedang melanda otaknya membuat konsentrasinya menurun drastis.

"Minta dia untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Sehun—ah." Luhan mencoba menginterupsi. Bagaimana bisa pria di sampingnya ini melepas Chanyeol begitu saja? Butuh perjuangan besar untuk melenyapkannya. Itupun lagi-lagi karna keberuntungan semata. Apa Sehun sudah tidak waras?

Chanyeol terengah-engah, dia menghela napas dengan kesusahan. Persetan! Lupakan tentang konsentrasi, lupakan semuanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang, pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan tetap mati. Hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda. Dia benar kan?

Dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, pria itu memejamkan matanya. Dia menahan napas, mencoba mengingat tujuannya dengan kepala yang berdenyut pilu. Tepat setelah itu, tubuhnya menghilang. Lenyap bagai debu.

"OH SEHUN!" Luhan memekik frustasi. Dia mendelik pada kekasihnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun yang terlampau rumit. Chanyeol itu keparat! Dia tangan kanan Jongdae! Bagaimana bisa Sehun menggunakan sikap egois dan keras kepalanya itu di saat seperti ini?

"Tenanglah," Sehun meraih tubuh mungil Luhan, memeluknya erat-erat sambil memejamkan mata. Bibirnya bergerak cepat mengecupi tengkuk pria itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Bagaimanapun dia akan tetap mati. Waktunya tidak banyak lagi, kau tahu. Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk memberi Jongdae peringatan. Agar dia tahu, sekeras apapun dirinya mencoba untuk mengusik kita, pada akhirnya tetap akulah yang menang. Tetap aku yang lebih unggul. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya, membuka mata Jongdae agar dia sadar, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghancurkanku dan kau. Sesederhana itu."

* * *

**HunhanKaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**Happy Reading.**

**Warning!**

**AU, Yaoi, BoysLove, Typos, Aneh, NC-21, Membosankan**

* * *

"Bius dia."

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk keluar, bocah?"

"Aku bilang, bius dia! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku, eoh?!"

Sehun menghela napas, dia menatap tajam pada Seokjin, mengarahkan dagunya pada pintu—mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk pergi. Seokjin menunduk takut, sangat bingung ketika harus dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang amat sulit. Di satu sisi, dia sangat menyetujui usulan Luhan untuk membius Sehun, karna bagaimanapun luka-luka yang tertoreh di tubuh pria tersebut sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Sehun harus istirahat, setidaknya sampai ia masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Namun di sisi lain, mata tajam Sehun seolah mengulitinya. Menyampaikan ribuan rasa enggan yang begitu kentara. Dia tidak berani membantah Sehun, juga tidak kuasa menolak Luhan. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau mau ku pecat?"

Begitu ampuh. Sangat dahsyat efek yang timbul dari kalimat singkat itu. Seokjin langsung menaikkan pandangannya, melongo sesaat lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun menyeringai, merasa sudah menang. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Luhan, pria mungil itu mendecak sebal, bergerak marah mendekati ranjang Sehun lalu berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Dia bersedekap tangan, kebiasaannya ketika harus menahan amarah yang bertubi-tubi. Oh sial! Kenapa Luhan bisa mencintai makhluk keras kepala ini? Pria yang bahkan tidak mencintai tubuhnya sendiri. Apa Sehun tidak kesakitan? Lihatlah tubuh dan wajahnya! Dia bagai orang yang bangkit dari neraka. Penuh darah dan luka. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sih?

"Kau selalu menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk mengintimidasi orang-orang. Tidakkah menurutmu itu sangat keterlaluan?"

Sehun mendengus remeh, dia bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas ranjang. Mencoba menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar hingga ke kepalanya. Luka-luka ini membuatnya frustasi. Belum lagi dengan tulang rusuknya yang patah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menarik napas dengan benar. Dan kehadiran Luhan bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, tapi malah menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Itu sudah menjadi hak ku untuk memerintah siapapun yang berada dibawah kungkungan kekuasaanku, dan sudah menjadi kewajiban orang-orang tersebut untuk mematuhiku."

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau sedang mengajakku berdebat sekarang?"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "Kau duluan yang memancingku, sayang."

Luhan menggigit bibir, merasa kalah telak. "Brengsek. Kau hanya perlu dibius. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, eoh? Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga!"

"Oh terimakasih karna sudah memikirkanku."

"Sehun!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya, berteriak keras-keras. Tak peduli bahkan jika sampai suaranya menerobos keluar kamar sekalipun. Dia—sungguh tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi pria ini. "Apa kau bayi? Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir? Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Aku hanya ingin kau selamat. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak kesakitan lagi. Apa kau tidak sadar, setiap kali kau menahan sakit, kau juga menyakitiku! Kau hanya perlu dibius, lalu selesai. Jangan membuat masalah ini menjadi berlarut-larut!" Wajahnya berubah merah, mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca saking kesalnya.

Sehun menatapnya sendu. Sesal mulai hinggap di relung pemuda itu. Bukannya dia tidak ingin dibius, hanya saja, dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan terlelap bagai bocah idiot. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri, tenggelam dalam perasaan takut dan gelisah. Luka-luka ini—setidaknya butuh waktu satu minggu hingga ia bisa sembuh total. Dan selama itu, Sehun akan tetap dibiarkan tertidur tanpa bisa diganggu sedikitpun. Lagipula, dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Dia ingin menikmati detik-detik bersama pria itu sebelum dirinya harus dipaksa beristirahat dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Pria itu mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, sedikit meringis saat punggungnya menabrak kepala ranjang. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan, mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah." Pintanya lembut.

Luhan tidak bergeming. Mata nyalangnya memandang Sehun seolah-olah dia adalah penjahat kelamin yang harus dihindari. Luhan masih marah, jika Sehun mau tahu. Dia tidak akan semudah itu termakan perintah pria tengik itu atau merasa terintimidasi oleh ekspresi wajahnya. Kali ini, Luhan akan menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa dan siapa yang dikuasai.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Luhan bergerak mundur, "Untuk apa? Kau mau menciumku agar kemarahanku reda?"

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Fuck.. kapan dia bisa menang melawan Sehun? Seolah-olah setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya menjadi tak berarti. Pria ini sangat pintar mempermainkan Luhan, memutar-balikkan kata-katanya hingga berujung pada kekalahan yang harus ia alami seorang diri.

"Kemarilah," kali ini penuh penekanan. Sehun tampak mulai tidak sabar menghadapi tingkah Luhan. Pria itu mencoba bergerak—setidaknya sampai ia berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan kurus itu—namun bunyi gemerutuk di dadanya membuat pria tersebut harus urung beranjak.

"Berjanjilah setelah itu kau harus mau dibius. Ruang operasinya akan siap beberapa menit lagi."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, jengah. "Jika kau tidak mendekat sekarang juga, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam ruang operasi itu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan memejamkan mata, lalu berdesis lirih. Ingin sekali menjambak rambut pirang Sehun—tapi sayangnya dia sedang sakit. "Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku hanya sedang bernegosiasi." Sehun mengedikkan bahu, menyeringai lebar saat melihat langkah kaki Luhan yang mendekat.

Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya, dia mendekati pria itu hingga pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk terduduk di atas ranjang—tepat di sebelah Sehun. "Kau harus dibius, ingat? Aku akan memanggil Seokjin sebentar lagi." Luhan menatapnya penuh peringatan.

Sehun mendecak pelan. "Baiklah," gumamnya malas-malasan, dia lalu meraih tangan lembut Luhan, memantapkan tautan tangan mereka, dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam. Menikmati sunyi yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri. Berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Satu tahun? Satu abad? Atau bahkan hanya satu hari? Mengapa mata Sehun seolah tidak puas memandangi makhluk ini? Seolah-olah keindahan itu bisa saja raib jika dia memejamkan mata. Mengapa jantungnya terus berdegup setiap mereka berdekatan? Seakan-akan mereka adalah pasangan remaja yang tengah di mabuk asmara. Sehun bukan remaja culun yang sedang tergila-gila pada indahnya cinta. Tapi fakta tentang betapa konyolnya ia sekarang membuat Sehun yakin jika dia lebih memalukan daripada seorang remaja culun sekalipun. Apa cinta selalu seperti ini? Membuatmu kembali jatuh dan terperosok pada pesona seseorang. Membuatmu ingin terus mendekapnya dan mengatakan hal-hal manis. Membuatmu merasa ingin mengantonginya dan membawa ia kemanapun dirimu pergi. Sehun tidak pintar menggombal. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata-kata pedas yang tak berguna. Yang meluncur dari bibirnya hanya untaian kalimat menyebalkan. Dia juga tidak pintar menunjukkan perhatiannya. Bentuk kasih sayang Sehun selalu berupa perlindungan yang tak kasat mata. Tapi, dia tahu satu hal. Kita semua memahami satu hal. Luhan mengerti satu hal. Cintanya yang biasa-biasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupkan mereka berdua. Cintanya yang sederhana itu mampu membuat keduanya juga kita semua tersenyum. Cintanya yang tak tampak itu bisa membuat semua orang yang mengikuti kisah mereka berdecak bahagia. Jika saatnya tiba nanti, ketika rambut mereka telah memutih dan keriput mulai membayangi, Sehun tetap ingin seperti ini. Mencintai Luhan ditemani detak jantung yang meliar, menjaganya dalam balutan kekuasaan yang tak terhingga, mengasihinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mendongak, dia merapatkan jaraknya dan Sehun lalu menyandar nyaman di pundak pria itu. "Kau sedang merayuku?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja." sahut Sehun. Bibirnya bergerak santai di pucuk kepala Luhan, menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari sana.

"Ya.. ya… Tapi kau harus tetap di operasi dan dibius setelah ini, arasseo?" Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, menyentuh ringan kelopak matanya yang membengkak. Tuhanku, siksaan macam apa yang dilalui kekasihnya ini?

Sehun tersenyum, membelai pipi kemerahan Luhan. "Asal kau mau menciumku." Balasnya santai.

Luhan melotot kesal, "Kau mempermainkanku? Tadi memintaku untuk duduk di dekatmu, sekarang kau memintaku untuk menciummu. Kau sengaja, eoh? Jangan kira karna kau sedang sakit jadi a—"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, belum sempat lagi dia menarik napasnya, tahu-tahu Sehun sudah menarik dan mengecap rakus bibir setengah membuka itu. Dia melumat Luhan, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pagutan sarat gairah. Sehun bukan tipe pria lembut seperti di drama-drama. Jika dia mengatakan ingin sebuah ciuman, maka dia benar-benar akan melakukannya. Dia tidak suka kecupan-kecupan ringan, karna baginya hal tersebut hanya meninggalkan efek manis dan selesai..begitu saja. Berbeda dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Dia sangat mesum, kalian tahu?

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sehun di sela-sela pagutan liarnya.

Luhan mendesah berat, dia menarik paksa bibirnya. "Tidak ada seks sampai kau sembuh benar, Sehun."

Sehun menghantukkan kedua dahi mereka dengan lembut. "Aku tidak bilang ingin melakukan seks denganmu," ejeknya.

Luhan merutuk jengkel di dalam hati. Kenapa kesannya malah dia yang ingin disentuh?

"Aish.. Tapi kau bilang kalau kau merindukanku."

"Merindukanmu bukan berarti aku ingin menidurimu."

Luhan merona, dia merasa malu bukan main. Tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya ke mana. "Brengsek," dan tanpa sungkan si mungil tersebut mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun, menabrakkan bibir lembutnya pada lelaki itu dengan cepat. Memalukan! Sungguh sangat memalukaaaan!

Sehun memejamkan mata, meresapi sakit dan nikmat yang secara bersamaan mendatanginya. Eratnya pelukan mereka membuat Sehun meringis pelan di dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan kenikmatan ini, tapi dia juga tidak sanggup menahan nyerinya.

Samar-samar suara pintu masuk terdengar membuka. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun seakan larut dengan kegiatan mereka. Keduanya terus merekat tanpa celah. Menautkan lidah masing-masing, menghisapnya dengan lembut. Pupus sudah pembicaraan tentang bius dan operasi. Yang menjadi fokus utama adalah suara kecapan bibir juga kelembutan benda kenyal yang sedang mereka nikmati.

Tapi, dunia tidak sesempit itu untuk ditinggali mereka berdua saja. Dunia tidak sekecil telapak tangan hingga mereka berpikir tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kegiatan panas tersebut. Nampaknya mereka harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Lebih waspada dan ada baiknya jika mereka memutuskan untuk mengunci dulu pintu kamar sebelum berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Karna…

"Apa ini saatnya bagi kalian untuk bercinta? Kau bahkan belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu, Sehun-ah."

Ucapan santai itu mau tak mau membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Posisi mereka yang saling berpelukan membuatnya bisa dengan bebas menatap sosok di depan pintu kamar mereka. Luhan sendiri tidak berani berbalik, dia mendelik tak percaya, menjauhkan tautan bibirnya dan Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Untung saja yang masuk adalah aku. Jadi aku tidak merasa terlalu terkejut lagi. Bagaimana jika bawahanmu yang lain? Kalian bisa dianggap maniak seks." Oceh pria itu lagi.

Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Luhan. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Bersyukur karna Junmyeon adalah sosok yang menyelamatkan mereka, jika tidak entah apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Kau—lupakan tentang kenaikan gajimu. Aku anggap kita impas."

Junmyeon melangkah cepat ke dalam kamar, dia melongo, mulutnya tergagap. "Y—YAK!"

"Keluar." Perintah Sehun. Dia melotot sebal pada Junmyeon. "Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Keparat." Dan setelah itu dia langsung melangkah marah ke luar ruangan.

Luhan meringis pelan, "Kau serius?"

Sehun beralih menatap kekasihnya, dia mengecup singkat bibir itu lalu terkekeh samar. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu, aku hanya berusaha membuatnya kesal. Aku akan mengirimkan rasa terimakasihku ke rekeningnya tepat setelah aku sembuh."

"Dasar sialan." Kali ini sebuah tawa meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih."

Luhan mengerjap bingung, dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk setiap napas yang kau hembuskan, setiap kerjapan mata, setiap detak jantungmu yang berdenyut. Terimakasih karna tetap hidup dan mau menungguku. Terimakasih karna telah percaya bahwa aku akan kembali. Terimakasih karna kau telah sudi mencintai manusia sepertiku. Yeah.. walau aku tahu ini terlalu chessy—lagipula ini bukan gayaku, tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih padamu, Luhan. Hingga saatnya tiba, detik-detik di mana kau ingin pergi dan lepas dari rengkuhanku, katakan saja.. Karna bahagiaku bersumber padamu, apapun yang membuatmu bahagia pasti akan aku penuhi. Meski dengan begitu kau akan menyakitiku, aku yakin.. aku percaya, kau pun akan tetap pulang padaku."

* * *

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup? Aku dan Jongin sudah memeriksa CCTV yang ada di laboratorium, dan aku rasa mustahil melihatmu masih bisa bernapas seperti sekarang. Chanyeol juga tampak memeriksamu sebelum dia pergi. Dan dari raut wajahnya, aku yakin dia mengira kalau kau sudah mati." ujar Kris. Pemuda itu meraih wiski yang ada di atas meja, meneguknya, lalu memandang sayu pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengibaskan tangan kirinya, menarik gelas yang dipegang Kris lalu menjauhkannya dari jangkauan pria tersebut. "Jangan minum lagi, bodoh. Kita harus menjaga setiap orang di rumah ini sekarang." sergahnya malas.

Kris tertawa aneh, dia melirik ke segala arah dengan bingung. Apanya yang mesti dilindungi? Ada begitu banyak orang di sana. Sebagian merupakan ilmuwan-ilmuwan kepercayaan Sehun, dan sebagian lainnya merupakan pengawal-pengawal khusus yang disiapkan untuk melindungi rumah pria itu. Jadi, apa lagi yang harus Kris lakukan selain istirahat? Hell, badannya hampir remuk. Kejadian-kejadian yang menghampiri mereka hari benar-benar menguji staminanya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, bodoh."

Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa bingung harus memulai ceritanya darimana. Wajar saja jika Kris menanyakan hal tersebut, bagaimanapun rasanya memang aneh jika ada manusia yang akan tahan terhadap siksaan-siksaan seperti yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol padanya. "Aku meminum pil antibody buatan Kyuhyun, kau tahu."

Kris mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak tahu, apakah ini efek dari kerasnya minuman yang ia teguk, tapi entah mengapa ucapan Junmyeon terasa sedikit rancu. "Kyuhyun?" pria itu—bukankah dia ilmuwan yang ditempatkan Sehun di Rusia?

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Pria berwajah dingin itu. Dia yang menciptakan pil tersebut."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kris sedikit linglung. Seingatnya Junmyeon tidak begitu dekat dengan pria tersebut.

Junmyeon menepuk kepala pria itu sedikit keras, tidak memedulikan rasa sakit akibat perbuatannya itu. Kris menatap berang pada si pendek itu. "Tentu saja bisa! Dia seorang ilmuwan. Bukan sekretaris ataupun bodyguard biasa sepertimu."

Kris mendesis tak senang, "Lalu, maksudmu karna pil itulah kau bisa bertahan hidup?"

"Benar. Pil itu bukan pil biasa. Kyuhyun telah mendesainnya sedemikian rupa. Pil itu diciptakan untuk merangsang sel-sel imun di dalam tubuh manusia bekerja lebih cepat dan lebih hebat dari biasanya. Luka-luka yang Chanyeol torehkan di tubuhku akan dengan cepat mengering karna rangsangan tersebut—meski tidak langsung pulih sepenuhnya sih. Tapi aku patut bersyukur, karna setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup. Pil tersebut juga bisa menyamarkan detak nadi seseorang tepat saat orang yang meminumnya itu kehilangan kesadaran. Oleh karna itu, Chanyeol mengira aku sudah mati. Padahal saat itu aku hanya pingsan. Kyuhyun menciptakan pil ini karna latar belakang perang yang pernah dilakukan antara Korea Selatan juga Korea Utara. Dia ingin memasoknya pada tentara negri kita, hanya saja keterbatasan Kyuhyun yang tinggal di luar negri serta ketatnya pengawasan yang dilakukan oleh Korea Utara, dia jadi urung melakukannya. Pria itu pun lebih memilih membaginya secara gratis padaku. Sebagai sesama kepala cabang, kami sering berdiskusi bersama dan pada akhirnya menjadi dekat."

Kris mangut-mangut sok mengerti. Padahal dia masih tak bisa menangkap apapun dari ucapan Junmyeon. Tampaknya wiski itu telah membuat Kris sedikit mabuk. Ouh, mungkin dia harus memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Ah..begitu.." responnya tak berminat.

Junmyeon mendecak, dia melirik pada sosok Jongin yang terpekur di dekat jendela. Ck.. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Junmyeon. Kris mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk.

"Parah. Sangat parah. Dia gegar otak, tulang punggungnya patah, dan limpanya juga pecah. Wajar saja jika Jongin merasa sangat khawatir. Kekasihnya sampai koma begitu."

"Separah itu?" Junmyeon berjengit ngeri.

"Jika kau melihat rekamannya, kau bisa pingsan." Dia mengusap-usap kepala Junmyeon dengan lembut, jelas-jelas sudah mabuk. "Park Chanyeol memang tak punya otak. Untung saja kau sudah membunuhnya. Terimakasih, hmm?"

"Eishh.. Jangan menyentuhku. Aku bukan gay."

Kris terkekeh menyebalkan. Yang benar saja.. Dia juga bukan gay. Meski selama ini dia tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi bukan berarti dia menyukai sesama jenis. "Aku juga bukan gay, sialan. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Jangan menggangguku. Terus awasi setiap orang, nde?"

Junmyeon menepuk lagi kepala pria itu, dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah malas ke kamar rawat Baekhyun. Tidak menggubris erangan marah Kris. Cih, memangnya dia peduli?

* * *

Bersyukur karna rumah Sehun merupakan salah satu rumah tercanggih abad ini. Ada begitu banyak kamar mewah di sana. Ruang-ruang kosong yang bisa dijadikan kamar rawat untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jangan samakan dengan ruang rawat inap yang ada di rumah-rumah sakit. Nyatanya, rumah Sehun jauh—amat sangat jauh—lebih hebat dari itu semua. Kau akan menemukan banyak sekali peralatan medis yang tak tanggung-tanggung kualitasnya, ranjang-ranjang empuk, serta fasilitas mewah lainnya. Masing-masing kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diberi sebuah tabung khusus penunjang hidup yang bisa digunakan kapan saja. Tabung ini biasanya dipakai pasca operasi. Gunanya untuk mempercepat proses pemulihan dan pertumbuhan sel-sel di dalam tubuh. Lamanya waktu yang dilalui juga tergantung pada luka-luka yang dialami orang tersebut. Terkadang bisa mencapai satu hari, atau bahkan ada yang sampai dua bulan.

Kamar Sehun sendiri tidak kalah hebatnya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dia pun memiliki tabung penunjang hidup di kamar tidurnya sendiri. Sesuai permintaan Luhan, tepat setelah di operasi, dia ingin Sehun dipindahkan ke kamar mereka saja. Agar Luhan bisa menjaganya selama 24 jam dan supaya dia bisa tetap memandangi Sehun sebelum tertidur.

"Dia sudah sadar?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, dia menoleh pada Kris sambil tersenyum. "Tampaknya dia pulas sekali," gumamnya.

"Benar." Kris memandang Sehun tak berkedip. Pria itu sungguh nampak berbeda ketika tertidur. Mata tajamnya seolah lenyap entah kemana, berganti dengan kelopak halus yang terpejam dengan damainya. Pria itu berubah seperti sosok bocah kecil yang rapuh. Sangat jauh dari penampilannya sehari-hari yang selalu dipenuhi dengan sorot tajam, ucapan-ucapan kasar, sikap dingin, dan entah apa lagi. Sehun begitu murni dan polos, seperti bocah kecil tak berdosa.

"Aku merindukannya," bisik Luhan.

Kris tersenyum simpul, "Dia akan segera sadar."

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, aku yang akan menyadarkannya dengan caraku."

Pasangan ini—tidakkah mereka terlalu manis? Ah.. Kris harus cepat-cepat mencari pasangannya mulai sekarang.

* * *

Tarik kembali ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan betapa dia merindukan Sehun. Nyatanya, sosok Sehun yang terlelap jauh lebih baik dari sosoknya yang tersadar seperti sekarang. Mungkin dia juga patut menyalahkan bawahan-bawahan bodoh Sehun. Luhan bahkan sudah melarang keras semua pria-pria brengsek itu untuk mengrecoki Sehun dengan laporan-laporan perusahaan mereka. Tapi apa? Seolah telinga mereka tersumbat lalat, pria-pria itu malah mendatangi Sehun dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Sehun itu masih sakit. Apa mereka buta? Tidak bisa melihat perban yang membalut hampir separuh tubuhnya? Ouh, apa seperti ini rasanya menjadi kekasih dari boss besar yang arogan layaknya Sehun? Boss besar yang lebih mengutamakan uang-uangnya daripada kesehatan. Sial. Sial. Siaaaaaaal.

"Bagaimana bisa gedungku hancur seperti itu?! Setelah perusahaan inti, sekarang perusahaanku yang ada di Jepang juga hancur?! Itu yang ingin kalian laporkan padaku?!" Sehun melempar tab nya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Dia memaki keras-keras. Denyut samar di pelipisnya membuat pria itu terlihat bagai monster pembunuh. Untung saja tulang rusuknya belum sembuh benar, karna jika tidak, bisa dipastikan semua orang-orang ini akan babak belur karna ulah Sehun.

"KRIS!"

Kris terlonjak. Dia menelan ludah dengan gugup dan maju selangkah lebih dekat. Ck. Mungkin seharusnya dia bersembunyi saja di belakang, atau paling tidak berpura-pura sedang mengurus sesuatu di luar. Sehun yang sedang terbakar emosi akan sangat mengerikan. Dia bisa saja membunuh semua orang yang ada di dekatnya. Menumpahkan semua kesalnya pada mereka. Kalian tentu tahu sekikir apa Oh Sehun. Dia akan sangat murka jika ada yang mengusik uang dan kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi kan?! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? KENAPAAA?! Kapan kejadiannya?! Hah? KAPAN?!"

Kris hampir saja berlari ke luar saat melihat pergerakan Sehun. Pria itu baru hendak menampar Kris, namun karna sakit yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia terpaksa duduk lagi di atas ranjang. Sehun mengumpat bagai pria jalanan. Dia menatap bawahannya yang sedang berbaris rapi itu—jumlah mereka sekitar tujuh orang—dengan sorot berapi-api. Luhan yang sedang memakan buahnya di sudut ruangan tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Sudah biasa baginya melihat Sehun bertingkah seperti itu. Justu akan semakin aneh jika Sehun malah diam-diam saja.

"Saya tidak tahu kejadian pastinya, Tuan. Yang pasti pelaku dari runtuhnya gedung yang ada di Jepang adalah Kim Jongdae."

"Bangsat! Kalian tahu siapa pelakunya tapi sama sekali tidak bisa bertindak?! HAH? Apa gunanya aku membayar kalian semua? Kalian tidak becus!" Sehun membuka cepat laci di samping tempat tidur, mengeluarkan pistol kesayangan yang selalu ia simpan. Dia sangat jarang menggunakan benda ini, namun hasrat membunuhnya harus dituntaskan sekarang juga.

Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya mampu mendecih. Dia melempar buahnya, berlari secepat tenaga, lantas langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang—ke atas Sehun lebih tepatnya. Dia menindih pria itu, menghalau tangan Sehun yang sudah bersiap untuk menembak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Sehun. "Menyingkirlah!" bentaknya lagi.

Luhan menoleh pada semua pria-pria idiot itu, dia memelototi mereka—mengisyaratkan semua orang untuk segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya dan Sehun. Awalnya bawahan-bawahan Sehun nampak tidak mengerti, namun begitu melihat gerak bibir Luhan, barulah mereka sadar. Tanpa pikir panjang, semua pria itu langsung melesat keluar ruangan.

"YAK! Kau melindungi mereka? Kau membiarkan mereka pergi?" Sehun melotot tak percaya, dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras menindih pria itu. "HEI! KEMBALI KALIAN BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA. KEMBALI!" Pria itu berteriak berang. Dia menatap pintu yang menutup itu seolah-olah hendak memakannya.

Luhan mendesah malas, "Kau baru saja tersadar beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau ingin membunuh orang? Kau sudah gila ya?"

Sehun menepuk ranjangnya dengan gemas, "Gedungku hancur semua, dan kau berharap aku tidak membunuh salah satu dari mereka? Aku rasa kau yang sudah tidak waras."

"Kau masih memiliki seratus cabang lagi di seluruh dunia. Apa masalahmu?" Luhan dengan sengaja menekan dada Sehun, menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Sial, apa di sini tidak ada obat bius?

"Tapi dia menghancurkan perusahaan terbesarku. Kau kira bagaimana aku bisa memasok setiap perusahaan cabang jika perusahaan intiku telah pupus dengan tanah?"

"Bahkan tanpa semua perusahaan itu, kau masih bisa hidup dengan santai selama satu abad lamanya. Uangmu di bank sangat banyak Sehun-ah. Jangan kekanakan seperti itu. Kau menjijikkan sekali." Ejek Luhan.

Sehun tergagap, tidak menyangka dan sama sekali tidak dapat memprediksi ucapan itu. "M—mwo?"

"Aku bilang, kau menjijikkan." Ulangnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau—" Sehun merengkuh erat pinggang Luhan. Pria yang sedang menduduki pahanya itu hanya mampu tercekat. "—berani sekali berbicara seperti itu padaku. Kau mau ku bunuh?" ancamnya. Ck. Dia tidak serius ketika mengatakan itu semua. Dia hanya berharap agar Luhan akan beringsut ketakutan lalu meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ya..mau dibuat bagaimanapun Luhan tetaplah kloningan Sehun. Pria itu sama kerasnya dengan Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak gentar sedikitpun dan malah menyeringai. Entah mengapa seringaiannya terlihat begitu sexy di mata Sehun.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Kau bahkan sampai sakit seperti ini karna ingin menemuiku. Aku tahu kau sangaaaat menyukaiku, kau tidak perlu mengelak dan mengancamku dengan bualan kosong. Aku tidak akan tertipu dan takut padamu."

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, mendadak lupa tentang uang dan gedung perusahaannya yang baru saja ia ributkan. Konyol sekali. Bahkan hanya dengan satu tatapan mata, Luhan bisa menjinakkan amarahnya begitu saja. "Sungguh? Tidak ada yang kau takuti dariku?"

"Kecuali nafsumu yang keterlaluan itu, selebihnya tidak." Luhan menjawab yakin, dia mengerling nakal pada Sehun. Membuat pria itu terpesona. "Nah, sekarang, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Gerakan Luhan di sekitar pahanya membuat ereksi pria itu perlahan-lahan bangkit. Belum lagi dengan harum tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Hmm.. Sehun sungguh bisa gila. "Belum," bisiknya berat.

Luhan mendecih, "Tidak ada seks sebelum kau sembuh benar Oh Sehun," sahutnya penuh peringatan. "Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Sehun merutuk sebal, "Satu ronde saja. Aku tidak akan terluka. Lagipula kita bisa melakukannya sambil duduk, iya kan? Aku masih sangat marah pada si keparat-keparat itu. Biarkan aku melampiaskan kemarahanku dengan memasukimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan bermain kasar. Bantu aku melupakan amarahku, eoh? Eoh?"

Luhan merona. Ucapan frontal itu mau tak mau membuat wajahnya berubah bagai apel busuk. Sehun memang tidak konsisten. Belum sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu saat dia memaki semua bawahannya, kini lihat! Tatapannya yang sayu, napasnya yang memberat, ucapan-ucapan nakalnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berubah haluan dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

"Kau berjanji satu ronde saja?" Luhan menekan kedua wajah Sehun, memelototi matanya yang indah.

Sehun menjilat bibir, lantas mengangguk cepat. "Aku janji."

"Awas jika kau menipuku."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau bersumpah?"

"Ya."

"Posisi apa yang akan kita gunakan?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku ingin posisi duduk saja. Kau yang bergerak dan aku menerima."

Luhan mengecup cepat bibir Sehun, "Kau senang?"

Apakah dia perlu bertanya?

* * *

**WARNING! NC DI SINI! MOHON MENJAUH BAGI YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DAN BAGI YANG GAK SUKA. BAHASA YANG DIPAKAI AKAN SANGAT VULGAR. HAHAHA. ANGGAP AJA BONUS SEBELUM PUASA.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Luhan menggigit bibir. Wajahnya telah bermandi peluh, sedang kakinya terasa bergetar. Dia ingin mendesah, namun tetap berusaha menjaga harga dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak kau masukkan?"

Oh Sehun menyeringai, jari telunjukanya menelusup nakal ke sela-sela bokong padat Luhan, berhenti tepat di depan liang kemerahan itu, menggesek-geseknya dengan gerakan sensual. Dia sengaja ingin menggoda kekasihnya, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi pria tersebut. Jika menilik dari kejantanan Luhan yang telah berubah ukuran menjadi maksimal, pastilah pria ini merasa sangat terangsang.

"Nggh.." Luhan bergerak gelisah di atas pahanya. Memejamkan mata sambil meremas-remas pundak Sehun. Dia ingin segera dipuaskan, tapi nampaknya Sehun masih suka bermain-main. "Kau saja yang memasukkannya," bisik Luhan. Dia membuka mata, menatap sayu pada wajah kemerahan Sehun.

"Tapi ini lubangmu," goda Sehun lagi. Luhan bersumpah, mata pria itu nampak berkilat-kilat saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi itu jarimu.." jawab Luhan.

"Apa kita akan terus berdebat masalah ini, hmm?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilati leher Luhan yang berkeringat. Menciptakan beberapa tanda di sana. Dia menggeram pelan saat kejantanannya dan Luhan beradu lembut. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran mematikan yang membuat akalnya kacau.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, pria itu melajukan tangannya pada penis Sehun, menempelkan milik keduanya lalu mulai mendesah-desah tak karuan.

Sehun mendongak, menggigit kuat kulit leher Luhan, menjilatnya lantas menyesap tanda kemerahan itu. Ouh, penisnya semakin tegang saja. "Sayang…" panggil Sehun, jelas-jelas merasa keberatan dengan aksi Luhan. Kenapa keadaan jadi berbalik? Kenapa malah dia yang digoda?

"Masukkan saja, Sehun-ah. Jangan berlama-lama," Luhan berkata setengah jengkel. Dia membuka matanya, menatap tajam pada bibir sexy Sehun. Pria ini sungguh mempesona. Lekuk bibirnya, caranya memanjakan Luhan, seluruh yang ada pada diri Sehun membuat Luhan gila.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, tangan kananya beralih menggenggam dada Luhan. Mengusap-usap daerah itu, memancing nipple kekasihnya agar semakin mengeras. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu.." Sehun menusuk telunjuk kirinya ke dalam lubang itu, menenggelamkannya dalam-dalam, merasakan kehangatan yang membungkus jarinya. Dia mengernyit, ereksinya benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Bagaimana jika jari ini digantikan dengan penisnya? Pemikiran itu membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

"Cium aku," pinta Luhan sedikit terengah. Lubangnya serasa melebar, membuka dan menerima sesuatu yang keras itu untuk masuk ke dalam rongganya yang panas.

"Kenapa aku harus?" pancing Sehun. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya dengan pelan, sengaja berlama-lama di depan liang itu, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian kembali menusuknya. Luhan terperanjat, matanya membuka lebar dan penisnya terasa makin tegang. Dia menguatkan genggamannya pada penis Sehun, sengaja menggesekkan lagi milik mereka.

Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mencari-cari nipple Luhan lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan mengerang, lengan kirinya secara otomatis memeluk leher Sehun, sedang pinggulnya bergerak tak karuan. "Mmhh.. Ngghh.."

Sehun memejamkan mata, menjilat sejenak butir keras itu, menyesapnya dengan sensual, lalu mulai mengemutnya lagi. Luhan mendongak, tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang penis mereka ia alihkan untuk mendekap kepala Sehun juga. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, memancing jari itu untuk keluar masuk dengan brutal.

"Lagi..Lebih dalaammmhh.. Ahh"

Sehun menyeringai. Tanpa peringatan langsung menarik jarinya keluar. Tidak peduli dengan erangan kecewa yang terhambur dari bibir Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berbisik lirih. Napasnya masih menderu tak karuan. Dia hampir klimaks, kenikmatan itu sedang berada di ujung-ujungnya. Sehun memang brengsek.

Pria itu tidak menjawab Luhan. Dia malah mengangkat pinggang Luhan, memaksa si mungil itu berlutut di antara kedua pahanya. Dia meremas sejenak penis tegang Luhan. Mengusap-usap ujungnya yang kemerahan. "Sekarang," sengal Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibir, paham benar apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Ia mengecangkan pegangannya pada pundak pria itu. Dia juga tidak punya pilihan. Penisnya sudah sangat ingin dipuaskan. Lubangnya sudah sangat gatal minta diisi. Ouh, sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi slut begini sih.

"Baiklah," Luhan mengangguk. Dia meraih penis Sehun, meremasnya dengan lembut sambil mengarahkan batang keras itu ke dalam lubangnya. Sehun menahan napas. Ini bahkan bukan pengalaman pertama mereka, namun entah mengapa dia merasa semakin gugup saja. Seolah kenikmatan itu tak pernah ia raih, seakan-akan lubang itu tidak pernah memanjakannya.

"Ahh." Luhan memekik pelan. Batang penis Sehun terlalu besar, terlalu keras dan sangat kasar menggesek lubangnya. Belum lagi dengan urat-urat yang membalut daging itu. Oh, Luhan bersumpah nafsunya bergulung-gulung naik menjadi ratusan kali lipat.

"Lagi." perintah Sehun. Dia memegang pinggul Luhan lalu berusaha menurunkannya. Luhan merintih tak nyaman, penis tegangnya menggesek perut bawah Sehun. Dia menggigit bibir sambil memaksakan daging keras itu masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ngghh.." Penis Sehun baru masuk setengah, namun Luhan bisa merasakan denyut-denyut ujung penis itu menyapa lubang anusnya. Dia mengernyit, keringat bertumpuk-tumpuk membasahi seluruh tubuh si mungil itu. "Sakit.." keluh pria itu.

Sehun mendongak, gairah menyelubungi pria itu dengan sangat kentara. Dia hampir lupa dengan rasa tak nyaman yang dialami Luhan, yang ada di pikirannya hanya menusuk lubang itu semakin dalam dan dalam. "Ohhh.. Luhann.." dia berdesis berat. Sehun meraih penis Luhan lalu mengocoknya, cepat. Luhan menjerit tertahan, dia mencari-cari bibir Sehun lalu menumpahkan desahannya di dalam mulut pria itu.

Bibirnya terbuka lebar, dia menjulurkan lidahnya, memaksa Sehun untuk masuk dan melilit keduanya. Sehun dengan senang hati menurut, dia menghisap lidah Luhan, mencampur saliva keduanya sambil menggerakkan pinggul si mungil itu. Ah.. sangat hangat. Sangat dalam dan terasa ketat.

Luhan menggeliat frustasi, posisi seperti ini memaksanya bekerja lebih ekstra. Dia menaikkan pinggangnya sejenak, lalu turun lagi dengan perlahan. Terus seperti itu. Naik-turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia melebarkan kakinya, membiarkan penis tegak Sehun merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang ketat itu, merenggangnya, semakin keras dan keras. Luhan bisa merasakan urat kasar penis Sehun yang menjamah dinding rektumnya, mencari-cari titik kejut yang mampu membuainya.

Dan tiba pada suatu tempo, dia menemukannya. Mereka menemukan letak prostat itu. Luhan secara refleks memekik, dia bergerak naik-turun semakin cepat. Penisnya yang memerah mulai terasa basah, ada cairan bening yang menumpuk di sana. "Ahh—sshh.. Sehunnn..Mmhh. Nggh.."

"Lu—hann.. ahh.."

Luhan menyempitkan lubangnya, mencoba menahan gerakan brutal penis Sehun yang semakin bergerak liar. Sehun terasa berkedut-kedut di dalamnya, kali ini pria itu dengan sengaja mengeluarkan penisnya, menyisakan ujung kepala penis itu saja. Pinggang Luhan dibiarkan tergantung di atas pahanya. Membuat pria mungil itu membelalak protes. "Apa lagi?" rengeknya putus asa.

Sehun menelan ludah, penis Luhan berada tidak jauh dari gapaian wajahnya. Hanya perlu menunduk sedikit untuk menggapai daging itu. "Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan masih tidak mengerti, dia sempat bingung di awal-awal. Barulah ketika Sehun meraup batangnya Luhan jadi paham. Pria itu secara otomatis mengerang, hampir terjatuh di atas tempat tidur jika saja tidak ada Sehun yang menahannya. "Akhhh.. Nggghh.. Ohh… Sehuun. Sehunnn."

Sehun seolah tuli. Dia membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin, melesakkan batang itu ke dalam balutan liurnya, lalu mulai mengulum dengan gerak penuh gairah. Pria itu sangat menyukai rasa penis Luhan. Terlebih dengan adanya cairan kental yang keluar dari ujung penis itu. Seolah memancing nafsunya lebih jauh.

"Sehunnn.." Luhan mengeluh, dia mencengkram rambut Sehun erat-erat. Rasa basah yang membaluri kejantanannya membuat Luhan tak bisa berpikir. Tanpa sadar, dia malah menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Mmmh.." sahut Sehun. Dia mencekungkan pipinya, dengan sengaja menjepit batang Luhan kuat-kuat. Pria yang satunya lagi merintih, merasa lemah pada kedua kakinya. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung melepas kulumannya. Dia—tanpa aba-aba langsung menusukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang itu lagi. Menumbuk tepat pada prostat Luhan.

"Hah.. Ahhhh.. Ngggghhh.."

"Sssshh.." Sehun berdesis bagai ular. Dia meremas bokong halus Luhan, lalu memaksa pinggang itu untuk turun semakin ke bawah, sedangkan dirinya sendiri langsung menaikkan pinggangnya. "Fuckk… Kau sangat hangat."

Luhan merona, namun meski begitu tetap menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang menggila. Terkadang dia akan menurunkan tubuhnya dalam, memutar-mutar pinggulnya, menjepit penis Sehun kuat-kuat, atau yang paling parah adalah tidak membiarkan batang Sehun bergerak sedikitpun—sengaja menyiksanya. Pria itu menjepit hangat milik Sehun, membiarkan denyut-denyutnya menyapa dinding rektum Luhan.

"Ahhh.. Nggghh.." desah Sehun. Lupakan persoalan harga dirinya yang melarang ia untuk mendesah. Kini dia hanya ingin menikmati tubuh Luhan sebebas mungkin.

Saat itu, Luhan mengira Sehun akan menepati janjinya untuk menyelesaikan satu ronde saja. Ternyata tidak. Pria itu menghabiskan empat ronde hanya dengan dua kali klimaks. Dan Luhan dibuat terkapar olehnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Sehun mengecupi bahu telanjang Luhan. Menghisap pelan kulit seputih susu itu.

Awalnya Luhan tidak menjawab, dia pada akhirnya memutuskan berbalik menghadap pria itu. "Dia sudah sadar. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi setahuku Junmyeon lah yang membuat Baekhyun tetap hidup. Temanmu itu memberinya sebuah pil tepat sebelum kejadian itu berlangsung. Dan berkat pil itulah mereka berdua tetap selamat. Hanya saja, pil yang ditelan oleh Baekhyun lebih sedikit dosisnya. Jadi dia juga sempat koma. Kini, karna kelakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa trauma berat. Dia tidak bisa bicara. Setiap kali dia membuka mulutnya, yang ia keluarkan hanyalah gerung-gerung ketakutan yang membuat semua orang pilu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Wajah Luhan berubah suram. Dia menghela napas sedih. "Bocah itu masih koma. Tidak tahu kapan sadarnya. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang kau utus datang ke sini beberapa waktu yang lalu hampir menyerah. Mereka memang sudah mengoperasi Kyungsoo, namun semua tergantung pada pria itu juga Tuhan. Semua tergantung pada keinginannya untuk sadar dan berusaha bangun dari komanya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu."

"Jongin?"

Luhan menyentuh ringan dada Sehun yang berbalut perban. "Dia stress berat. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana ia mencintai kekasihnya. Dia sangat terpukul dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Entah apa jadinya jika Kyungsoo tidak selamat."

Sehun mendekap kepala Luhan, menghela napas di samping leher pria itu. "Kyungsoo pasti akan selamat. Dia pasti akan kembali pada Jongin juga teman-temannya."

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun semakin erat, "Kau benar. Aku harap dia segera kembali."

_Tuhanku, bahkan jika mereka tidak sebaik itu untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia, setidaknya biarkan mereka untuk tetap berusaha menggapai akhir yang lebih indah._

* * *

"Presiden Amerika ingin bertemu dengan anda, Tuan."

Sehun mendengus, dia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan lalu menuju ruang kerjanya. Di belakang pria itu, Kris tetap setia mengikuti.

"Apa yang ia inginkan?" Sehun menyalakan komputernya, membuka file yang berkaitan dengan Presiden Amerika tersebut lalu mulai menyimak secara seksama ucapan Kris. Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Presiden yang satu ini—meski hampir semua rakyat Amerika menggunakan sistem kloning yang ia ajukan.

"Pertahanan Amerika baru-baru ini dibobol. Semua pihak mencurigai Jongdae, mengingat pria itu selalu mengajukan kerjasama dengan Presiden Amerika—namun ditolak. Jongdae menggunakan kloning-kloningnya untuk meneror warga Amerika dan tidak jarang malah menculik sebagian dari mereka semua. Warga hasil penculikan itu di kloning, lalu dimutasi dan di edarkan ke seluruh penjuru Negara. Terus seperti itu, hingga kini bisa dipastikan jumlahnya telah bertambah hingga ratusan ribu. Apakah anda ingat dengan film-film zombie yang dulu pernah marak diputar di seluruh dunia?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jongdae memodifikasi para kloning ini dan membuat mereka tampak seperti zombie. Hasil-hasil kloning yang telah terinfeksi bisa menginfeksi manusia lainnya melalui gigitan. Dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat Amerika merasa sangat resah. Selama ini pemerintahan di sana tetap bersikeras menutupi aksi Jongdae, mereka merasa bisa memusnahkan kloning-kloning tersebut. Namun, setelah mencoba berbagai cara, sampai saat ini belum ada hasil yang memuaskan. Kloning-kloning itu tidak bisa dibunuh karna sistem di dalam tubuhnya yang terlampau rumit."

"Lalu? Mereka ingin meminta bantuanku?"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang mengangguk. "Benar. Hanya anda yang mengetahui cara memusnahkan para kloning itu."

"Sudah sejauh mana persebarannya?"

"Amerika selatan. Kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan menelusuri benua Eropa sebentar lagi."

Sehun tertawa kesal, dia memijat pelipisnya kuat-kuat. "Panggil Junmyeon kemari." Perintahnya galak. Kapan dunia akan damai? Kenapa dia selalu dilibatkan?

Apa kau lupa? Kau adalah penggagas utama kloning manusia, Sehun-ah. Kau yang mengajukan metode gila itu dengan dalih kesejahteraan manusia. Ini juga salahmu. Wajar jika kau dilibatkan dan memang akan selalu terlibat!

"Dia tidak ada di sini, Tuan. Tampaknya dia sedang pulang ke rumah orangtuanya yang ada di Daegu." Jawab Kris takut-takut.

"Bocah itu.. bahkan di saat seperti ini masih bisa mendatangi orangtuanya." Sehun menggebrak meja dengan kasar. "Kau—hubungi Presiden Amerika itu, atur pertemuan kami secepatnya. Hubungi juga semua Presiden yang ada di Asia, kepala cabang, juga petinggi-petinggi perusahaan teknologi yang ada di seluruh dunia. Kita harus memusnahkan Jongdae, secepatnya."

_Baiklah Jongdae. Jika kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi menunggu. Aku yang akan mendatangimu._

* * *

"Tao—ya!" Kim Jongdae berteriak lantang. Matanya menelusuri ruangan itu dengan malas. Ke mana robot sial itu? Kenapa lama sekali?

"Waeyo?"

Jongdae mendengus singkat, dia melambaikan tangannya pada si robot tampan, menyuruh si kaki besi itu untuk mendekat. Tao tidak punya pilihan lain, setiap gerak serta ucapan Jongdae seakan menjadi titah yang harus ia turuti.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus ku lakukan pada bangkai ini?"

Tao menoleh pada sesosok mayat yang terbujur kaku di bawah kaki Jongdae—tepat di bawah meja kerja pria itu. "Kau bisa membuangnya. Atau jika kau memang punya kepentingan dengan orang ini, kau bisa menggunakan kulitnya untuk dibalut dengan robot-robotmu."

Jongdae tertawa keras, dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu merangkul tubuh tinggi Tao. "Kau memang jenius. Tapi, apakah kau tahu siapa dia?"

Tao menggeleng. Tidak merasa harus tahu.

"Dia **Kim Junmyeon**. Bawahan Sehun."

**Tbc**

* * *

Maaf kalo Hunhan momennya jelek banget. Hahaha. Maaf juga kalo NC-nya masih kurang hot. Cuma segitu batas kemampuanku. /senyum manis/

Btw, INI APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Aku tahu pasti ntar banyak bget yang responnya kaya gini; kenapa Tao masih hidup? Bukannya dia udah mati? Itu kasiaaan bgt Junmyeon! Thor, lu jahat bget, kaya psikopat. NC-nya kurang hot. Itu Kyungsoo ga jadi mati? Wkwkwk. Harap tenang ya readersnim. Ntar bakal terjawab di next chap kok.

Oya,

Thanks bgt untuk semua readers. Aku selalu baca review kalian dan ngerasa seneng banget begitu membacanya. Kalian begitu menghargai aku. Bener-bener menyimak yang aku tulis. Bahkan hampir semua review yang ada di chap kemarin panjang2 semua.

THANKS SEKALI LAGI /bow/

Karna mulai hari minggu ini udah puasa, dengan berat hati harus aku katakan, aku gak akan ngetik NC dulu. Kenapa? Ya.. karna harus menghormati lah ya.

SAMPAI JUMPA HARI KAMIS DEPAN~~

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan.

**REVIEW JUSEYO**

Follow aku ya di at HunhanKaisooff


	18. Chapter 17

_Saat ketamakan mengerubungi perasaanmu yang hina, kau hanya berdiam dan menikmati._

_Saat rasa syukur meninggalkanmu perlahan-lahan, kau tak peduli._

_Kau termakan oleh dunia. Kau buta tentang kuasa Tuhan._

_Bukankah Tuhan selalu merengkuh setiap umatnya?_

_Tuhan tak pernah tidur bahkan saat kau terlelap akan candu yang fana._

_Tuhan memperhatikanmu, tapi kau terlalu angkuh untuk menyadarinya._

_Mengembalikan waktu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil._

_Menyesal hanya sebuah cara mengekspresikan diri._

_Kau telah melihat kerusakannya._

_Kau telah mengalami akibatnya._

_Kau Oh Sehun. _

_Kini.. adakah jalan bagimu untuk mengelak?_

_Kini.. masihkah kau terpejam?_

_Sesalmu tak akan berarti jika tanpa pembuktian nyata._

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**Warning!**

**Typos, AU, SLASH, Rated M.**

**Happy Reading.**

**(JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N)**

* * *

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa sangat sulit memahamimu." Krystal bergumam santai. Gadis itu menyulut sebuah cerutu, menghisapnya dengan gaya menjijikkan, lalu menyandar malas ke kepala ranjang. "Kau memiliki jalan pikiran yang rumit," timpalnya lagi.

Kim Jongdae terkekeh samar. Pria itu meraih brendinya, memutar-mutar sejenak gelas tersebut, lalu menegak minuman itu dalam sekali tarikan napas. Matanya menggelap. Rasa manis dan asam berlomba-lomba mengaburkan logikanya. Dia tahu benar ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Krystal menyeringai remeh, gadis itu menyingkap lebar selimutnya—melupakan fakta tentang tubuhnya yang sedang telanjang, lantas langsung berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Cerutu itu tergantung manis di celah bibir, meninggalkan kesan sexy yang menyakiti mata. "Lalu? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku bukan pria bodoh yang mau membeberkan masalahku dengan pelacur sepertimu." Sahut pria itu, kalem. Dia melirik malas ke luar jendela. Menatap semburat aneh berwarna kemerahan di ufuk timur. Sudah pagi ternyata. Dan dia masih terjebak bersama makhluk rendahan ini. "Jadi lebih baik jangan banyak berharap."

Krystal termangu sejenak. Tak menyangka akan di serang dengan kalimat semenyakitkan itu. Dia melemparkan senyum manis, berjalan melenggok ke meja kerja Jongdae, lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Kau memang tidak berubah." gadis itu melipat kakinya dengan gerakan sensual. Berusaha menggoda Jongdae yang tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. "Lima tahun bersama, dan kau masih menganggapku sebagai pelacurmu."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sejak awal, Krys." Jongdae meraba paha dalam gadis itu.

Krystal menampik kasar tangan Jongdae, melempar cerutunya ke sudut meja lalu tertawa getir. "Aku memang bodoh," dia merutuk.

Jongdae menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu." Ujarnya semakin memanas-manaskan suasana.

Krystal tak habis pikir. Lima tahun lamanya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan si brengsek ini, menghabiskan ribuan malam dengan banyaknya desahan dan rintih penuh gairah, ternyata dia tak mendapatkan apapun sebagai balasannya. Bahkan balasan untuk perasaannya sekalipun. Krystal bukan robot. Dia bukan kloning. Dia hanyalah manusia yang masih memegang teguh kepercayaan tentang adanya cinta. Idiot memang. Di tahun 2045 seperti sekarang, cinta hanyalah perasaan fana yang terlupakan. Tapi dia masih tetap berharap. Terlebih pada Jongdae, yang sejak awal tidak menganggapnya. Bodoh. Semoga keputusannya untuk mengkhianati pria ini tidak salah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu membebaskan Sehun. Itu saja." ujarnya, kembali pada topik awal.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku terlalu rumit? Kau tidak akan bisa memahaminya sekalipun aku menjelaskan padamu dengan bahasa paling sederhana."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dokumen rahasia itu?" tebaknya cepat.

Jongdae menyeringai. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ke sana?"

"Dokumen rahasia milik Sehun adalah sebuah dokumen yang dibubuhi begitu banyak tanda tangan elektrik. Sebuah dokumen yang tidak akan bisa di manipulasi oleh orang jenius sekalipun. Untuk menggunakan dokumen itu dan mengalihkan semua yang ada di dalamnya menjadi atas namamu, kau membutuhkan Sehun. Kau tidak akan membunuhnya, karna tanda tangan itu dibuat berdasarkan detak jantung Sehun. Bagaimana? Aku benar?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Berarti ada alasan lain?"

Jongdae bangkit berdiri, menangkup rahang Krystal, memiringkan kepalanya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dia mengecup sejenak bibir kemerahan itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bekas percintaan mereka semalam. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak akan membeberkan masalahku pada pelacur kecil sepertimu, Krys." Bisiknya tajam, mampu mengoyak kepingan hati yang telah berdarah itu.

Krystal menghela napas, mendorong dada Jongdae hingga pria itu beringsut mundur ke belakang. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

Jongdae tampak tak begitu menggubris nada sarkastik dari bibir gadis tersebut. Dia hanya mengulum senyum brengseknya, lantas langsung berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebrang ruangan.

Krystal menghela napas, duduk tertegun sambil menggigit bibir. Gadis itu berulang kali mendongak, berusaha menghalau airmatanya yang telah tertampung di pelupuk. Dia meraba dada kirinya dengan tangan bergetar. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi dia harus. Demi seluruh dunia. Pria itu memang harus berhenti dari ambisi gilanya. Dan hanya satu sosok yang dapat menolong mereka semua.

"Kau bisa dengar itu Sehun—ssi?"

* * *

Luhan mengerang tak suka. Pria itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di atas ranjang, berbalik ke sana-kemari layaknya ikan kehabisan napas. Dia ingin tidur yang nyaman. Tanpa gerakan apapun, tanpa sinar matahari, tanpa tubuh yang menindih, juga tanpa bibir nakal yang mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. Tapi nampaknya keinginan itu mesti tertunda. Tampaknya tak mungkin mewujudkan keinginan itu selagi Sehun berada tepat di dekatnya. Aish, apa yang dilakukan pria ini sih?

"Y—yah!" Luhan memaksakan matanya untuk membuka, langsung mendapati wajah Sehun di atas wajahnya sendiri. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, mendengus lalu berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi itu—meski tak membuahkan hasil. Suaranya terdengar serak, ada kerak liur di sudut bibirnya, namun tampaknya hal tersebut tidak mengganggu kegiatan jahil Sehun. Pria itu malah semakin gencar menggodanya. Dia bahkan sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama, nyaris menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Bibirnya bergerak tak henti-henti, entah itu mengecup atau sekedar menjilati pipi halus si manis itu.

"Oh Sehun." Luhan menggeram penuh peringatan. Demi Tuhan, dia masih sangat lelah. Tubuhnya masih sakit, pinggulnya masih susah digerakkan, dan lubangnya masih berkerut perih. Mengapa Sehun tidak mengerti juga sih?

"Ayo bangun," bisik Sehun. Beralih mengulum cuping telinga Luhan, menjilatinya dengan sensual. Kakinya bergerak cepat melilit kaki Luhan, menahannya kuat-kuat hingga Luhan kesulitan menggeliat.

"Tidak mau." Pria mungil itu bersungut marah, dia menahan dada Sehun dengan kedua tangan, "aku masih mengantuk~" Rengeknya bagai bocah kecil. Dia hanya ingin tidur lebih lama! Lagipula ini masih sangat pagi. Matahari pun belum keluar dari sangkarnya. Apa yang membuat Sehun repot-repot membangunkan Luhan seperti ini? Biasanya pria itu tidak pernah mengganggu tidur Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan, seperti sedang mengejek. "Kita harus ke Paris pagi ini juga." Dia mengusap dahi Luhan dengan lembut. Berusaha memberi pengertian pada sosok yang tengah merengut tak suka padanya itu. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apakah Luhan sengaja ingin menggodanya atau tidak. Pasalnya rengutan seperti itu seolah memancing Sehun untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Ah, jika tidak mengingat jadwalnya yang cukup padat hari ini, mungkin dia sudah menyerang Luhan sekarang.

"Paris?" Luhan membeo tak paham. Kata 'Paris' terdengar asing di telinganya. "Di mana itu?"

"Yang pasti sangat jauh. Dan aku ingin kau ikut."

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?" Oh, jika memang diizinkan, dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya di atas ranjang seharian ini. Tubuh Luhan serasa remuk tak berbentuk. Sehun menggempurnya dengan sangat brutal semalam.

"Aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan semua Presiden yang ada di Asia. Membahas tentang strategi pertahanan juga beberapa langkah awal untuk melawan Jongdae. Karna kondisi yang belum cukup stabil saat ini, aku ingin kau selalu berada di dekatku. Jadi, kau harus ikut."

Luhan menghela napas, berat. Jelas-jelas merasa enggan. "Apa aku tidak boleh di rumah saja? Lagipula ada Kris dan Jongin di sini. Anak buahmu yang lain juga banyak. Aku sangat malas keluar rumah hari ini." pintanya dengan raut memelas.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, dia tersenyum manis. "Tidak." putusnya mantap. Nada suaranya seolah tak terbantah. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Jadi kau harus ikut. Sekarang bersiaplah."

"Tubuhku masih sakit."

Sehun mendengus remeh, "Jangan berlebihan."

Luhan melempar gulingnya dengan brutal ke arah pria itu. Untung saja Sehun langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan menghindar ke dekat lemari. Jika tidak guling tersebut pasti sudah menghantam kepalanya. "Kau kira enak menjadi sosok yang 'dimasuki'? Aku berani bertaruh, lubangmu bahkan masih perawan kan? Bagaimana jika kau membiarkan aku memasukinya sekarang? Huh?"

Sehun tertawa keras-keras, pria itu sampai harus bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Perkataan konyol Luhan seolah menggelitik seluruh saraf di tubuh Sehun. "Jangan gila. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh lubangku."

"Jadi setidaknya tolong beri pengertian untukku! Gila saja. Aku baru memejamkan mataku dua jam yang lalu, Sehun-ah. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa rasa sakitku jauh berkali-kali lipat darimu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Tolong mengerti aku juga, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seorang diri di sini. Setidaknya jika terjadi sesuatu di sekitar kita, akulah orang pertama yang akan melindungimu. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat itu tanpa kau di sampingku. Aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar."

Luhan melemparkan tatapan sinis, tapi meski begitu rona kemerahan tampak menjalar di pipi putihnya. "Jangan menggombal." Sergahnya malas.

"Hell, kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau menganggap perkataanku tadi adalah gombalan basi yang sering dilontarkan dalam drama-drama?"

Luhan memutuskan bungkam. Sibuk berpikir tempat yang pas untuk menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik tuan manis." Luhan mendelik kesal. Panggilan itu terdengar aneh dan menggelikan.

Sehun bergerak cepat mendekatinya, berdiri di samping ranjang, menangkup rahang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup lama pada dahi pria itu. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah tawananku. Kemanapun aku pergi, kau akan tetap bersamaku. Suka tidak suka. Mau tidak mau. Kau tidak diizinkan membantah. Karna ini demi kepentingan kita berdua. Paham? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar hari ini, jadi cepat bersiap. Kita harus ke landasan udara satu jam lagi." Dia mengerling nakal lantas langsung melesat keluar. Menyisakan Luhan seorang diri di atas ranjang. Sibuk mencoba meredakan degup keras yang menghantam jantungnya.

Pria itu menunduk, tangannya meremas seprai dengan kuat, lalu tanpa sadar malah tersenyum.

Kapan Sehun berhenti membuatnya jatuh cinta? Sepertinya tidak pernah. Dan itu sungguh menjengkelkan.

* * *

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

Junmyeon menyapa satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia melenggang masuk dengan penuh percaya diri, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, lalu tersenyum sangat manis pada semua orang. Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung dan mencekam. Baik Luhan, Kris, dan Jongin hanya mampu terpana melihat tampang tak berdosa Junmyeon. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu. Menebak-nebak adegan seperti apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kemudian. Sehun masih sangat marah, jika Junmyeon mau tahu. Pergi tanpa pamit seperti itu pastilah membuatnya jengkel bukan main.

"Dari mana saja kau, Hyung?" Suara berat itu menyapa dari arah belakang.

Kris meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Dia berpaling menatap Junmyeon dan Sehun secara bergantian. Terselip keinginan untuk melindungi Junmyeon, tapi dia malah merasa ciut saat melihat pancaran amarah di mata Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi orangtuaku di Daegu."

"Oh ya?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Junmyeon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Masih mempertahankan senyum idiot di berucap santai, "Aku kira tidak masalah jika mengunjungi mereka selama beberapa hari. Lagipula kau kan sudah kembali."

Luhan menunggu dalam diam. Ekspresi Sehun sulit ditebak. Pria itu hanya menatap lama pada Junmyeon, seolah menelanjanginya. Seperti sedang mencari tahu sesuatu. Ada yang tidak beres, Luhan bisa merasakan itu. Sehun bukan tipe pria yang suka menahan amarahnya, tapi hari ini dia tampak lebih pendiam dan sedikit membingungkan.

"Lantas kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi?"

"Ibuku yang melarangnya. Dia tidak ingin aku menerima panggilan selama aku berada di rumah."

Sehun akhirnya tersenyum, namun orang dungu sekalipun bisa melihat kilatan aneh dari bola matanya. Tersisip nada sinis dari ucapan pria itu, tapi Luhan mencoba tak peduli. "Ah. Ibumu.." dia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke Paris sekarang. Tolong pantau terus rumah ini dan terus periksa perkembangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Paris?" tanya Junmyeon tak bisa memungkiri nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu antusias.

Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Benar. Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut? Bukankah kau sudah tinggal di sana selama 10 tahun? Kau bahkan lahir di sana, Hyung."

Junmyeon terkekeh lucu, dan Sehun semakin menyorot tajam ke arahnya. "Kau benar." Junmyeon berhenti sejenak, "untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Urusan bisnis."

"Ah, begitu." Lanjut Junmyeon lagi. "Baiklah."

Sehun mengangguk sekali, dia menggamit tangan Luhan, menarik pria itu ke sisinya lalu berjalan ringan ke pintu keluar. Kris mengikuti mereka berdua, bagaimanapun dia adalah sekretaris dan pengawal pribadi Sehun. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengawasi dan mengantar Sehun hingga ke garasi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sampai suara dingin Sehun menyentaknya sedemikian rupa. Kris buru-buru berjalan tepat di sebelah kiri pria itu, memasang telinganya dengan teliti.

"Dengarkan baik-baik." Titahnya sarat ancaman. Kris mengangguk cepat.

Luhan meneguk ludah, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan Sehun.

"Awasi Junmyeon. Jangan biarkan dia mendekati kamar, galaxy room, dan ruang kerjaku. Kau juga harus menjaga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, hubungi Kyuhyun dan minta dia untuk melakukan perawatan pada keduanya. Kau paham?"

Kris tercengang selama beberapa detik. Dia ingin menyerukan pertanyaan 'kenapa' pada pria tersebut, tapi malah harus menelan kembali setumpuk penasarannya itu ke dalam dada. Sehun menatapnya penuh peringatan, "Lakukan semuanya sesuai perintahku. Hubungi aku satu jam sekali."

Ada apa sebenarnya? Junmyeon bukanlah sosok harus dicurigai saat ini. Semua orang tahu jika dia berada di kubu Sehun. Melihat dari semua perjuangan serta kedekatannya dengan pria itu, tidak mungkin rasanya—nyaris mustahil—bagi Junmyeon untuk mengkhianati Sehun. Apa Sehun sedang menyimpan sesuatu? Siapa yang tahu kan? Dia adalah pria jenius yang sulit ditebak. Pasti dia telah menyusun rencana dan memikirkan sesuatu di dalam benaknya.

"Baik Tuan." Kris mengangguk, lalu menunduk dalam. Tidak mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan lagi. Ketiganya sudah sampai di garasi dan Sehun langsung naik ke dalam mobil terbangnya bersama Luhan. Tidak peduli pada raut kebingungan yang masih tampak jelas membayang di wajah Kris.

* * *

Mereka sampai pukul 11 pagi. Cuaca Paris cukup bagus dan menyenangkan. Sekilas Sehun merasa dirinya sedang liburan, terlebih bersama Luhan—dia hampir menganggap kalau mereka sedang bulan madu. Namun begitu mengingat tujuan awalnya kemari, wajah pria itu mengeras. Bayang-bayang akan kehancuran dunia dan wajah Jongdae membuatnya stress sendiri. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menghindari ini semua, membiarkan pemerintah yang mengambil alih. Tapi, dia memang harus bertanggung jawab kan? Ini semua berawal darinya. Dari ketamakan Sehun akan kekuasaan abadi. Dari keinginan Sehun yang berusaha mengubah pola pikir manusia. Dia tidak punya kuasa untuk membantah itu semua. Dia memang dalang utama dari kekacauan yang terjadi pada sistem kehidupan manusia saat ini. Pemikiran itu membuat Sehun jengah dan lelah di saat bersamaan. Tepat setelah dia merobek wajah Jongdae dengan tangannya nanti, dia memutuskan untuk pensiun saja. Lagipula uangnya sudah sangat banyak. Hitung-hitung cukup untuk membiayai 50 keturunan mereka di masa mendatang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan mengucek matanya. Dia memeluk lengan Sehun lantas menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu pria itu. Ikut-ikutan memandang ke luar jendela. Jalanan tampak ramai, hiruk-pikuk kota Paris menjadi pemandangan yang cukup menarik. Ada banyak robot dan manusia yang berjalan berdampingan, anak-anak yang bermain di sisi-sisi jalan, serta beberapa pria berjas yang sedang menaiki sepatu terbang. Terlihat normal dan damai. Tampaknya Negara ini belum mengetahui kekacauan seperti apa yang akan mendatangi mereka nanti. Dan Luhan turut menyesal akan itu semua.

"Aku memikirkanmu." Sahut Sehun, tak menoleh sama sekali. Keningnya masih berkerut—tanda bahwa dia memang sedang berpikir.

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia menarik tangan kanan Sehun, meletakkannya di atas bahunya sendiri lalu menelusup masuk ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, aroma tubuh Sehun terasa begitu segar dan menggoda. Hampir-hampir menidurkannya kembali. "Dasar perayu." Gumam Luhan.

Sehun mendengus, dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala pria mungil itu, mengecup pucuknya beberapa kali. "Kalau aku tidak merayumu, kau bisa lepas dariku dan berpaling pada pria-pria Paris ini." bisiknya pelan.

Luhan memeluk semakin erat, "Kau pria tertampan nomor satu versi majalah Forbed. Tentu aku lebih memilihmu."

"Forbes sayang," koreksi Sehun. Dia tersenyum geli saat melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Luhan.

"Yeah, apapun itu," tukasnya malas. "Jadi, jangan berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu." Sambungnya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Tentu saja." dia mengecup ringan bibir manis itu. Melupakan sejenak lelah yang menyambangi otak jeniusnya. Hari-hari ke depan pasti akan lebih berat dari sekarang, dan beruntungnya dia yang selalu memiliki Luhan. Tempatnya untuk melepas letih, mengeluh sakit, serta tempatnya untuk pulang. Luhan akan selalu menjadi rumahnya. Selamanya akan begitu.

* * *

"Ke mana semua orang?"

Jihyun berbisik ketakutan. Dia menghentakkan kaki dengan cemas, mondar-mandir ke sana kemari lalu melongokkan lagi kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Hanya ada dua puluh orang di dalam sana, padahal seharusnya undangan yang datang hari ini mencapai seratus. Rapat ini adalah rapat paling penting dalam sejarah. Membicarakan tentang keselamatan dunia dan Presiden-Presiden itu malah tidak datang. Padahal mereka sudah menerima undangan dan mengiyakan rapat penting ini beberapa hari sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun? Bossnya itu sangatlah tempramen, sulit dikendalikan, dan begitu pemarah. Dia tidak mau karirnya yang belum seberapa ini mesti kandas karna tingkah tak bertanggung jawab para Presiden itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, cantik?" Taewoo membuat gadis bersurai pendek itu tersentak. Dia berbalik cepat, memukuli kepala pria itu dengan gempalan tangan yang mengerikan.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Jihyun histeris.

Taewoo malah tertawa, giginya yang rapi tampak menyilaukan. "Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya ada apa sih? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di dalam sekarang?"

Jihyun menggeleng lagi, dia menatap takut ke ujung lorong. Berharap agar Sehun tidak muncul dari sana. "Tentu saja aku harus berada di dalam." Sungutnya berapi-api. "Tapi masih banyak Presiden yang belum datang."

"APA?" Taewoo memekik tak kalah histeris. Dia sampai harus membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa?" bisiknya sesaat kemudian. Jihyun meneguk ludah, berganti untuk meremas tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Molla."

Taewoo bergerak cepat, pria itu meraih alat komunikasinya lantas langsung menghubungi setiap orang yang ada hubungannya dengan Presiden-presiden tersebut. "Berikan aku daftar namanya. Cepat!" seru Taewoo, mulai panik. Mereka tidak boleh sampai terlambat. Kemungkinan besar Sehun akan sampai beberapa saat lagi.

Jihyun langsung menyerahkan daftar nama Presiden dan beberapa petinggi teknologi yang di undang Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam hati, gadis itu ingin menangis. Rapat kali ini pasti akan berakhir cukup alot dan menegangkan.

Taewoo bergerak ke sudut yang lain. Tampak sibuk berbicara dan mengatakan sesuatu. Jihyun melongokkan lagi kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Beberapa orang nampak telah bosan menunggu dan ingin pergi, tapi dia buru-buru menghadangnya dan membujuk pria-pria itu untuk duduk kembali di tempat mereka. Untung saja mereka menurut—meski sesekali mereka mengumpati dirinya, tapi Jihyun tidak ambil pusing. Oh sial, dia akan dipecat hari ini. Jihyun yakin sekali.

"Jihyun!" Taewoo berlari cepat padanya, menarik bahu Jihyun dan memaksa gadis itu untuk saling berbicara di dekat pintu. "Sial. Kita bisa mati hari ini." pria itu terengah dan nampak panik sekali.

"A—ada apa?" Jihyun bergetar. Dia membelalakkan mata dengan gusar.

"Hampir semua Presiden dan petinggi teknologi itu, lebih memihak pada Jongdae. Dan mereka akan memulai perang dalam satu minggu lagi."

"MWOO?"

"Apa katamu?"

Jihyun tersedak. Gadis itu secara otomatis mematung. Darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir dan kakinya melembek. Dia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui sosok siapa yang tengah menghunuskan tatapan tajam ke punggungnya sekarang.

Oh Sehun.

* * *

"Daerah yang sudah terkena infeksi adalah Benua Amerika, Australia, dan sebagian Asia. Sisanya masih dalam proses. Saya mendapat kabar bahwa semua Presiden yang tidak hadir hari ini telah beralih mendukung Jongdae. Pria itu telah menyiapkan jaminan khusus bagi Negara-Negara yang mengikutinya. Salah satu di antaranya adalah kekuasaan abadi bagi setiap pemimpinnya dan memperkuat pertahanan internal dalam negri. Jika saya boleh menambahkan, tampaknya Jongdae sedang berniat membuat tatanan dunia baru. Mengubah sistem kehidupan manusia dengan menjadikan kloning-kloning tersebut sebagai budak dan memulai lagi dari awal menjadi tahun 0 atau 1. Sesuatu seperti itu. Jongdae akan menghapus semua keyakinan di muka bumi, membuat dirinya menjadi sosok agung yang akan disembah seluruh penghuni dunia. Ambisi gilanya ini didukung langsung oleh beberapa Negara." Taewoo menekan sesuatu di tab-nya, menampilkan beberapa Negara yang sudah ditandai sebagai pihak yang memilih Jongdae.

Sehun memijat pelan keningnya yang berdenyut. "Bagaimana dengan Indonesia? Apakah mereka beralih pada Jongdae juga?"

Sehun memang sempat mencari keberadaan Presiden Negara tersebut sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruang rapat. Dan ternyata dia tidak menemukannya.

"Tidak." Taewoo menggeleng cepat. "Mereka tidak menerima tawaran Jongdae sama sekali. Seperti yang kita tahu, Indonesia merupakan satu-satunya Negara yang masih menolak sistem kloning yang anda buat. Mereka memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan perang ini. Pemerintah Indonesia menganggap perang yang terjadi bisa menyakiti penduduknya."

Sehun mendesah kesal. Dia membutuhkan Indonesia sebagai penyokongnya saat ini. Negara itu adalah Negara yang paling maju di Benua Asia—setelah Korea. Memiliki sistem teknologi yang sangat canggih dan tetap mempertahankan keaslian negaranya. Hampir semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan mesin Autochef berasal dari Negara tersebut. Penduduk dan sistem pertahanan Indonesia juga sangat bagus. Mereka layaknya paket komplit. Kemungkinan Sehun bisa menang melawan Jongdae akan menjadi sedikit terbuka jika Negara itu bergabung.

"Kau sudah menghubungi duta besar Indonesia yang ada di sini?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

Sehun menoleh padanya, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah. Tapi beliau tetap tidak mau datang."

"Seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras! Hubungi lagi dan paksa dia kalau perlu!" Luhan termakan emosi, nyaris berteriak karna kesalnya. Tampaknya Indonesia adalah Negara yang sangat penting di sini. Tampak jelas dari tingkah dan raut Sehun. Tapi bawahan pria itu malah tidak berusaha sama sekali. Mereka sudah sangat terdesak sekarang.

"Benar," timpal perwakilan dari Kamboja. "Kita bisa meminta bantuan Indonesia untuk menangani kawasan Asia."

Sehun mengangguk, dia meraih mic-nya. "Taewoo—ya, hubungi pemerintah Indonesia. Bujuk mereka untuk menghadiri rapat ini lagi besok. Kau paham?"

Taewoo terpaksa menurut. Dalam hati merutuk nasibnya yang selalu sial. Pasti akan sangat sulit menundukkan Negara itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Rapat akan dilanjutkan besok. Sampai kita berdiskusi dengan perwakilan Indonesia, tidak boleh ada yang membuka mulut soal pertemuan ini. Jongdae bukan musuh biasa. Dia sudah menguasai separuh dunia. Pasukannya jauh lebih banyak—melebihi bayangan kalian semua. Mengerti?"

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun siang itu. Matanya membelalak lebar dan napasnya memburu. Pria mungil itu merasa tercekik, dia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali lalu berusaha mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Dingin merayapi punggungnya dan dia merasa pusing bukan main. Ada dentum menyakitkan yang menghantam tengah kepalanya, membuat bayangan hitam itu menaungi mata Baekhyun setiap kali ia memfokuskan pandangan.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun menoleh, dia masih tidak bisa melihat dengan benar, tapi dia tahu jika itu suara Junmyeon. "H—hyu" Lehernya serasa terbakar. Suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Apa kau ingin minum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia menunduk, melihat sendu pada sosok Junmyeon yang tengah berlari ke dekat nakas. Menuangkan segelas air lalu ingin menghampiri Baekhyun. Tapi, tepat sebelum ia sampai, kaki Junmyeon malah tersandung dan gelas itu hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai.

Baekhyun tercengang, "Jun—nggh." Dia tercekik lagi. Gerungan kesakitannya membelai udara.

"Tak apa Baek," pria itu tersenyum menenangkan. Dia mencoba memungut kembali kepingan gelas tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar malah mengumpat saat tangannya mengenai salah satu pecahan tajam. Dia mengomel selama beberapa saat. Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap heran.

**Sejak kapan Junmyeon bisa berbahasa China?**

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu mulai kembali itu bergulung-gulung menghanyutkannya. Melempar Baekhyun ke alam bawah sadar, merajut ulang mimpinya yang sempat terpotong.

Baekhyun tidak sadar, hingga detik terakhir dirinya terbuai, Kim Junmyeon sempat menyeringai tajam ke arahnya.

* * *

"Chanyeol sudah mati."

Jongdae menaikkan pandangannya, "Kau yakin?"

Lay mengangguk pasti. "Saat dia datang beberapa hari yang lalu, hampir seluruh organ dalamnya telah habis termakan bakteri ganas itu. Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan, tuan."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pada tubuh bocah itu?"

Lay menggeleng, "Kulitnya pun sudah tak bisa dipakai tuan. Hanya rangkanya saja yang tertinggal."

Fuck. Dia memang memprediksi kematian Chanyeol, tapi dia juga tidak menyangka akan jadi serumit ini masalahnya. Bocah tengik itu memang tidak bisa diatur. Sekarang lihatlah, mati pun dia tidak membawa manfaat sama sekali. Padahal Jongdae sudah memperingatkannya untuk keluar dari rumah Sehun kala itu, tapi Chanyeol malah membangkang. Terlalu sibuk dengan dendam murahan yang terlampau menjijikkan.

"Buat seolah-olah dia masih hidup." Ucapnya tajam.

Lay melongo tak paham. Membuat sebuah tengkorak menjadi manusia yang sama persis dengan Chanyeol sangatlah mustahil. Dia tidak bisa mengkloning pria itu, lagipula tidak ada sel inti yang tersisa. "Tidak bisa tuan. Mustahil. Chanyeol dan rangka tubuhnya hanyalah sebuah rongsokan tak berguna."

Jongdae mengerang frustasi, pria itu menjambak kesal rambutnya, melempar vas yang ada di dekatnya dengan penuh amarah. "Perintahkan robot tengil itu untuk segera bertindak. Aku mau dokumen itu secepatnya."

* * *

Dia menggigil. Tubuhnya seakan dibelai dengan guyuran es membekukan tulang. Pelan-pelan menyapu kulitnya yang terbuka. Tangannya berusaha meraba selimut, ingin menutupi tubuh telanjangnya tapi dia malah terhenyak. Seakan tersadar, pria itu membuka mata, menatap heran pada sisi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap, melirik ke sekeliling kamar, namun tetap nihil.

"Sehun," panggilnya serak. Luhan memutuskan bangkit, meraih piyamanya yang berserakan di atas lantai, lalu memakainya dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Dia menoleh takut pada kamar luas itu, pikirannya mulai melayang-layang ke berbagai hal. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini?

Luhan pada akhirnya beranjak keluar. Dengan langkah sedikit dipaksakan pria itu beralih menuju ruang tengah. Dia semakin panik saat tak menemukan apapun di sana. Ruangan itu gelap, sunyi, dan tampak menakutkan. Luhan menelan ludah—gugup. "Sehun." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Aku di sini."

Luhan mendesah lega. Dia bergerak menuju balkon dan mendapati punggung telanjang pria itu di sana. Berdiri tegak sambil menyandarkan diri di pembatas balkon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau membuatku takut." Luhan mendecak sebal, menghampiri Sehun, lantas langsung memeluk pinggang pria itu. Memuaskan hidungnya untuk menciumi harum tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan.

Sehun terkekeh, tubuhnya bergetar. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar."

Luhan hanya menggumam. Pikirannya berkabut. Ada begitu banyak hal yang menyesakkan otaknya. "Apa kau sangat lelah?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Hening malam menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan. Aku tahu." Luhan terpekur, menatap jauh pada kumpulan bintang warna-warni di atas langit. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" pintanya kemudian.

Sehun menghela napas. "Jangan tanya macam-macam," ujarnya penuh peringatan. Dia menoleh ke kiri, memandang langsung pada mata bening Luhan. "Aku sedang sangat pusing sekarang." lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk, dia melepaskan pelukannya, menyelip masuk dalam kukungan Sehun dan memeluk leher pria tinggi itu. Sekilas dia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap terlalu agresif. Selalu mengambil inisitiatif terlebih dahulu. Tapi—hei! Dia melakukan itu juga karna ada alasannya. Dia hanya—ungg—takut Sehun akan bosan padanya. Dalam sebuah hubungan tidak boleh ada yang pasif. Menurut Luhan, keduanya harus saling aktif memberi dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Jika dia selalu pasif, Sehun bisa saja meninggalkannya dan mengencani orang lain kan? Dia kaya, tampan, dan mempesona. Ada ribuan wanita dan pria yang bisa takluk padanya. Uh, jangan sampai mata Luhan memanas karna memikirkan hal konyol itu. Sial. "Bukan pertanyaan yang sulit."

"Katakan." Sehun mengusap lehernya yang dingin. Dia memfokuskan matanya pada lekuk wajah Luhan, dalam hati tak henti-hentinya memuji pria manis itu. Bagaimana bisa dia terus terperosok pada pesona Luhan? Setiap hari.. Setiap detik.. Setiap kali mereka saling memandang.. Ini sungguh memalukan untuk diakui pada siapapun di muka bumi. Untuk ukuran seorang Oh Sehun—yang dulunya mengaku tak percaya cinta—dia sungguh tampak terlalu idiot dalam menjalani hubungan percintaannya. Semua orang bisa menertawakan Sehun jika tahu seperti apa lemahnya dia jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Luhan berdehem, dia menarik napas, lantas menatap takut-takut pada mata pria tersebut. "A—apa kau menyesal telah membangun perusahaan kloning itu?"

Kali ini Sehun membeku. Pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan mengencang, dan tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa berpikir. Pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Pertanyaan yang ia rasakan selalu berputar-putar dalam benaknya setiap waktu, pertanyaan mematikan yang menohok langsung ke dasar jantungnya. Menyesalkah dia? Sehun pun tak tahu. Dia perlu menyelam lebih dalam lagi ke lubuk hatinya.

"Entahlah." Dia mengecup dahi Luhan. "Aku pun bingung."

Dia bingung pada perasaan bersalah yang mulai menggerogotinya. Bingung pada kenyataan yang mulai terhampar di hadapannya. Perusahaan kloning itu adalah awal, titik mula dan asal dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi dia tidak memungkiri jika perusahaan kloning itu jugalah yang telah menyokongnya, membuat ia menemukan belahan jiwanya—Luhan. Aneh memang, rasa sesal itu mungkin hanya menempati kadar 50 % dari diri Sehun. Dia—lebih-lebih menyesal karna sudah membiarkan Jongdae tetap hidup sampai sejauh ini. Seandainya Sehun tidak termakan egonya, mungkin dia sudah menghabisi si keparat busuk itu sejak dulu. Dan mungkin.. kegilaan ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak ada orang yang menderita. Tidak ada perang yang mengancam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku rasa kau sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bertanggung jawab dalam kekacauan ini." Luhan berbisik lirih, dia menarikan jarinya pada dada Sehun. Mengirimkan denyar panas hingga ke ubun-ubun pria itu. "Kau hanya perlu bertanggung jawab atas kloning-kloning tersebut, sisanya bukan salahmu. Biarkan pemimpin-pemimpin itu yang bekerja. Kau cukup memberikan mereka obat agar tidak terinfeksi para kloning yang sudah dimutasi. Bagaimanapun, ini tetap kesalahan Jongdae. Ambisi pria itu tidak bisa ditolerir lagi."

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kau memang harus melakukannya, bukan?"

"Untukmu.."

"Untuk seluruh dunia," sambung Luhan. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat. "Aku selalu ada di sisimu, kau tenang saja."

Sehun terbahak, "Ouh, manis sekali." Godanya jahil. Luhan mendengus kesal. "Tapi terimakasih. Kau memang kekasih terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Kau benar-benar penggombal ulung. Menjijikkan." Cibir Luhan, berjuang keras menahan jantungnya yang hampir meluncur bebas ke dasar usus. Dia menepuk punggung Sehun keras-keras, menimbulkan semburat merah yang tampak kentara.

Sehun menyengir, dia semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tulus.

"Aku juga."

* * *

Kris tidak bisa mengenyahkan ucapan Sehun. Masih terbayang jelas dalam pikirannya tentang segala larangan dan perintah-perintah yang dilontarkan Sehun sebelum pria itu pergi. Junmyeon memang sedikit berbeda. Seharian ini dia cenderung sedikit pendiam dan lebih memilih bersantai di kamar Baekhyun. Kris memang mengawasinya sejak tadi, dan dia semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres di sini. Junmyeon juga terlihat sedikit menjaga jaraknya dengannya. Jika Kris bertanya, pria itu hanya akan mengangguk dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata saja. Tidak ada kecaman-kecaman aneh dan omelannya yang mirip bibi-bibi penjual ikan. Dia lain. Dia seperti bukan Kim Junmyeon.

Kris tidak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya sedikit cemas sekarang. Di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin. Sisanya—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih terkapar lemah di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia memang mencurigai Junmyeon, tapi dia juga tidak punya bukti kuat untuk membenarkan spekulasi dadakannya. Ah, sial. Dia pusing sekali. Otaknya berdenyut tak nyaman. Membuat Kris ingin menghantukkan dahinya ke dinding sekarang juga.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kris terjengkang heboh, tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan pada akhirnya harus jatuh terduduk di bawah sofa. Dia mendesis marah, melempari Jongin dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya sambil memelototkan mata. Masa bodoh dengan pekikan sakit dari pria berkulit tan itu. Brengsek. Dia hampir saja memekik seperti wanita tadi! Jika sampai itu terjadi—ouh, lebih baik kubur saja kepalanya di dalam lubang kotoran unta.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa bahagia, dia mengambil tempat di atas sofa, menyetel sebuah acara kesukaannya lalu menjawab santai. "Kau saja yang heboh. Berpikir apa sih?"

Kris mendengus, duduk di samping Jongin dan mulai berbisik pelan padanya. Padahal mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah. Kalaupun mereka ingin berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Tapi nampaknya pria jangkung itu terlalu waspada. Berkat petuah Sehun, dia cenderung terlihat seperti pria stress. "Junmyeon sangat berbeda hari ini. Kau merasakannya tidak?"

Jongin mengangguk antusias. Dia menengok ke sekeliling ruangan, lantas balas berbisik. "Aku kira hanya diriku yang merasakannya." Ujarnya cepat-cepat.

Kris menjilat bibir, mendekatkan wajahnya dan Jongin. "Dia sangat pendiam hari ini. Ada apa ya? Aku—sedikit menaruh curiga padanya. Kau tahu sendiri, Jongdae masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita saat ini. Dia memiliki jutaan pengikut di seluruh dunia. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya untuk menangkap Junmyeon lalu—"

"Y—yak! Kau ini mulai melantur. Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu? Kau tahu kita hanya berdua di rumah ini, dan ada dua manusia lagi yang harus kita lindungi. Jangan menambah beban mentalku."

Kris memutar kedua mata dengan jengah. "Jangan bertingkah seperti gadis, Jongin. Aku bukannya ingin menambah beban mentalmu yang tak seberapa itu! Aku hanya ingin kita waspada. Junmyeon sempat menghilang selama beberapa hari. Dalam hitungan hari itu bisa saja terjadi sesuatu kan?"

Jongin mangut-mangut bagai bocah kecil. "Tapi kita tidak punya bukti."

"Kau benar. Aku takut kita salah ambil langkah dan malah membuat semuanya kacau. Menurutmu bagaimana? Kita menunggu Sehun saja atau tidak? Tampaknya hanya dia yang sudah mencurigai Junmyeon sejak pria itu menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini."

Jongin menghempaskan kepalanya ke kepala sofa. Dia sangat letih. Seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Kyungsoo dan itu membuat badannya pegal bukan main. "Kalau dia sudah curiga sejak awal, kenapa dia meninggalkan kita begitu saja? Bocah itu sengaja ingin membahayakan kita?"

Kris melempar tatapan tajam, "Dia tidak seperti itu, Jongin. Mungkin Sehun sendiri merasa kurang yakin dengan tebakannya. Dia hanya perlu memastikan lagi. Lagipula rapat itu tidak bisa ditunda. Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi, tapi dia bilang kita harus tetap mengawasinya saja. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kita mengambil langkah sendiri atau nanti saja?"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?"

"Ahh—" Kris mengatupkan mulutnya cepat-cepat. Dia berbalik cepat, mendapati Junmyeon dan wajah manisnya di sana. Pria itu tersenyum cerah, seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari surga.

Jongin terbelalak, berganti posisi menjadi duduk—kaku dan sangat tegak. "Hai, Junmyeon Hyung." Sapanya canggung. Kris menyipit tak percaya padanya. Bodoh. Menyapa dengan formal seperti itu hanya akan membuat Junmyeon semakin curiga.

"Kalian membicarakanku ya?"

Kris menelan ludah, buru-buru menggeleng dan memasang tampang aktornya. Dia sangat pintar berakting belakangan ini. Terakhir kali dia berhasil mengelabui Sehun dan pergi mengikuti kencan buta bersama seorang gadis bernama Xinjui. Itu kenangan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan bagi Kris. Ouh, apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

_Fokuslah idiot._

"Ti—tidak. Untuk apa kami membicarakanmu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Aku kira kalian membicarakanku. Soalnya aku sempat mendengar kalian membawa-bawa namaku tadi."

Jongin ikut-ikutan menggeleng. Mencoba meyakinkan Junmyeon. "Tentu saja tidak, Hyung. Kau salah dengar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku istirahat dulu ya."

Kris menahan napas, "Istirahat di mana?"

Junmyeon memiringkan kepala, menatap heran pada keduanya. "Tentu saja di kamar Baekhyun. Di sana ada tempat yang kosong."

Kamar Baekhyun adalah salah satu tempat rahasia Sehun menyimpan dokumen-dokumennya. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui masalah tersebut kecuali Kris seorang. Jika Sehun meletakkan dokumen-dokumen penting itu di tempat-tempat biasa seperti kamar, ruang kerja, dan galaxy room, orang-orang bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. Jika di sana, pasti sangatlah sulit ditemukan. "Tidur di kamarku saja." usulnya.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi, "Kamarmu?"

"Ada di lorong kedua setelah laboratorium. Aku tidak tidur malam ini, jadi kau bisa istirahat di sana. Biar aku yang menjaga Baekhyun."

Suasana berubah kelam entah karna apa. Lama Junmyeon terdiam, tidak nampak berpikir—lebih seperti orang yang marah. "Oke," jawabnya datar. Dia menunduk sekali, lalu berlalu di ujung lorong yang telah dikatakan Kris.

Jongin langsung mengurut dadanya dengan wajah dramatis. "Hampir saja."

Seandainya mereka tahu, senyum licik macam apa yang dilontarkan Junmyeon sebelum pria itu berlalu ke dalam kamar.

* * *

"Aku Oh Sehun. Salam kenal."

Pria itu menunduk dalam. Tersenyum penuh kharisma, lalu mulai mengambil tempat di belakang mimbar. Dia mengerling sejenak pada Luhan yang terduduk di sudut, menggumamkan kata 'semangat' lalu memulai pidatonya. Sehun menoleh lagi pada kamera yang ada di tengah ruangan, meminta cameraman untuk menyorotnya dan mulai merekam. Tayangan ini akan disiarkan ke seluruh dunia. Berkat bantuan Pemerintah Amerika, rapat besar hari ini akan ditayangkan secara langsung tanpa pemotongan iklan selama satu detik pun. Jadi, siapapun yang sedang membuka televisi atau sedang streaming di internet sekarang, bisa dipastikan turut ambil andil dalam rapat besar tersebut.

"Kloning memang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang kontroversial. Aku sendiri tak dapat memungkiri, selain memiliki segudang manfaat, kloning juga mempunyai tumpukan kelemahan yang tak main-main banyaknya. Dalam kaitannya dengan dunia medis, kloning bisa digunakan sebagai pengobatan alternatif bagi semua orang. Sedangkan dalam kaitan moral dan keyakinan, untuk yang satu itu, harus ku akui, kloning yang selama ini perusahaan kami lakukan melenceng jauh dari keduanya."

Sepi. Semua orang mendengarkan Sehun dengan seksama. Pria itu melayangkan senyum simpul, lalu menarik napas. "Kloning merupakan temuan terbesar dalam karirku sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Membangun perusahaan sehebat itu dalam jangka waktu lima tahun mampu membuatku menjadi salah seorang pria terkaya di dunia. Harus ku akui, ambisiku yang terlalu besar inilah yang pada akhirnya menciptakan kekacauan di antara kita semua. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian belum menyadarinya, tapi inilah yang dapat aku sampaikan sekarang. Mewakili Negara-negara yang sudah terkena akibatnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kini dunia sedang bersiap menuju perang lebih dahsyat melebihi satu abad yang lalu."

Campuran antara erangan dan kesiap terdengar gaduh di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Jika kalian pernah mendengar nama Kim Jongdae, maka dialah satu-satunya sosok utama yang patut kalian salahkan setelah aku. Dialah orang yang telah memutasi dan mengubah kloning-kloning perusahaanku dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk meneror manusia. Dia menyebar seluruh kloning itu layaknya wabah. Jongdae adalah sosok gila yang ingin membuat dunia baru. Dia ingin memulai dunia kembali dari titik awal. Tanpa keyakinan, tanpa cinta, tanpa belas kasih. Dia ingin pemerintahan yang takluk pada kuasanya. Pria itu hendak menguasai dunia. Sebagai orang yang telah membuat kloning-kloning itu, aku merasa bahwa diriku memang tidak layak mengatakan ini. Tapi dengarkan sekali saja permintaanku. Tolong, bersatulah. Aku tidak bisa menghabisi Jongdae tanpa kalian semua. Dia sudah menguasai hampir separuh dari dunia ini. Kesalahanku yang tidak bisa mencegahnya sejak dulu. Salahku yang membuat perusahaan se-berbahaya itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh memohon maaf. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Untuk semua orang yang telah menderita karna ulahku. Untuk kalian yang harus merasa kehilangan karna kloning-kloning itu. Aku bukan Tuhan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah meminta maaf dan berusaha keras untuk menghentikan perang tersebut. Maafkan aku."

Sehun melangkah keluar dari mimbar. Berdiri tegak selama beberapa detik, lalu berlutut. Luhan membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Begitupun ratusan orang lain yang sedang menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Menunggu dalam sakit. Menanti dalam ragu.

Sehun tidak akan sudi melakukan itu semua. Sehun tidak akan mau meminta maaf dengan cara seperti itu. Dia—harga dirinya setinggi langit. Apa-apaan itu? Ini di luar rencana mereka. Sehun—apa dia sudah gila? Demi Tuhan. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Pria itu menangkup kedua tangannya, mengangkatnya setinggi dagu lalu bersujud di hadapan puluhan orang yang ada di dalam aula. Semua orang melotot. Tak percaya dan merasa seperti ditampar. Suasana berubah menjadi sekaku di pemakaman. Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, kakinya bergetar dan dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Hatinya berteriak menyuruh Luhan menghampiri pria tersebut. Memaksanya berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Tapi, dia tahu benar jika semua ini merupakan bagian dari keinginan Sehun sendiri. Luhan tidak punya hak. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan pria tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu menunduk lagi pada semua manusia yang ada di sana. Setelah ini, entah reaksi macam apa yang akan ia terima. Pria itu sendiri tidak peduli. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Bersikap bijaksana dengan menyingkirkan keras di hatinya dan meminta maaf. Sehun telah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang. Dia memang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini.

_Dia tidak akan mengelak lagi sekarang. Dia tidak akan memejamkan mata dan mengabaikan dunia. Dia akan membuktikan dengan perbuatannya. Bahwa sesal yang ia rasakan akan terbalas dengan perbuatan setimpal. Dia akan menghabisi Jongdae, lalu menyelesaikan kegaduhan ini secepatnya._

**TBC**

* * *

**Ilfeel kan sama aku? AYO NGAKU AJA?**

**TULISAN AKU ANEH KAN? GAK ADA FEELNYA KAN YA?**

**JUJUR AJA DEH.. Huaaa.**

Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan. Sebenarnya mau ngelanjut lagi, tapi ini udah cukup panjang sih menurutku. /padahal males/

Aku gak bisa jabarin semua dan menyelesaikan seluruh konflik dalam satu chapter. Tentang Jongdae, Junmyeon, Tao dan blablaa.. akan dijadikan satu paket di next chap. Yang pasti adegan bunuh-bunuhan akan kita mulai di chap depan.

Boring gak sih? Kebanyakan hunhan momennya ya? Hehehe, duh maklum dong. Mereka lagi anget-angetnya tau gak /digampar/

Buat yang penasaran dengan Junmyeon, kalian bakal tahu nasibnya dia di chap depan jg ya. Daaannn akan ada satu karakter yang mati. Kali ini beneran. Dan dia dari kubu Sehun. Bisa ditebak siapa? Chap depan mungkin sedikit angst.

Hahaha.

Itu Chanyeol udah fix **mati** ya. Gak bakal hidup lagi. Hueee T^T

Aku udah gak mau janji2 lagi. Tapi ntar aku usahain updatenya lebih cepat. Aku juga pingin ff ini tamat kaleee. Capeeek boo mikirnya. /nangis/

Kita berjumpa beberapa hari lagi. Aku udah **gak hiatus lagi.** Puas ha? INI UNTUK KALIAN YANG SEMPET KECEWA DENGAN UPDATE SPECIAL CHAPTER KEMAREN. /BOW/

Doakan aku semoga bisa lanjut secepatnya.

**Review dulu dong ya..**

**Oya, thankseu untuk reviewnya yang puaaaaanjang bgt kemarin. Aku lupa uname2nya. Gilaa. Itu review panjangnya kaya summary ff . Hahaha. Tapi aku seneng bgt deh. Untuk para readers baru juga. Thanks ya  
**

**mmuah /Cipok dulu/**


	19. Chapter 18

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

Sehun bertanya takut-takut. Di samping pria itu telah berdiri Taewoo, sedang memegang sebuah tab canggih di tangannya. Pria itu pun tak kalah cemasnya dari Sehun. "Sabar Tuan."

"Aish.." Sehun berdecak. Dia menjambak rambutnya dengan gemas. Ini gila, pikirnya. Dia kerasukan apa tadi? Meminta maaf dengan cara seformal itu tidak ada dalam rencananya!

Oke, mari kita perjelas sejenak. Sehun memang berniat meminta maaf. Dia memang merasa bersalah atas insiden yang terjadi. Tidak ada kebohongan yang terselip dari ucapannya. Sehun tulus, sangat tulus ketika dia mengucapkan maaf dan semua rasa sesal itu. Tapi—untuk adegan terakhir, harus ia akui itu hanyalah sebagai gerak refleks demi menarik perhatian semata. Hell, dunia sedang kacau. Dan kubu Sehun hanya memiliki sedikit pendukung. Setidaknya dengan dia melakukan itu, seluruh penduduk dunia akan merasa simpati dengannya kan? Ouh, dia malu sekali. Hampir meloncat dari atas mimbar saking malunya! Awalnya dia memang merasa tidak peduli. Dia berpikir; ah, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bijaksana dengan menyingkirkan egoku; aku salah, jadi aku patut melakukan ini; namun pemikiran itu tidak bertahan lama. Dia bukan orang baik seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Bayang-bayang dirinya yang sedang bersimpuh seperti itu membuat gejolak dalam perut Sehun terasa semakin hebat. Dia pusing sekali, ingin muntah. Adegan itu persis seperti di drama-drama. Orang-orang akan melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda nanti. Sebagian dari mereka akan bertanya; kenapa Sehun seperti itu? Apa dia sudah gila? Ya, dia memang sudah gila.

Dia memang salah! Itu benar! Salahnya karna telah membiarkan Jongdae hidup. Mungkin dia akan mempercepat perang ini, lalu menginjak batang leher Jongdae dengan kakinya yang kuat. Ouh, jika sahamnya turun nanti, dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih sadis pada si tengik itu.

"T-tuan. Lihat ini!" Taewoo menyodorkan benda itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Sehun menariknya cepat, matanya membulat saking kagetnya. "Wah, reaksi macam apa ini?"

Ada jutaan video yang diunggah ke situs internet sebagai reaksi atas kelakuannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Hampir 90 % dari mereka menggumamkan pujian untuknya. Mengatakan bahwa sikap murah hati Sehun adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Mereka akan bersedia melawan Jongdae jika saatnya tiba. Dan Sehun tentu tidak perlu khawatir. Pria itu langsung menekan layar tab itu dengan jarinya. Mencari sesuatu dan langsung terpana saat melihat hasil yang tertera di sana.

Taewoo pun tak kalah hebohnya. Dia—sebagai orang yang tahu tentang rencana Sehun, turut merasa senang dengan hasil tersebut.

Sehun menyeringai licik. Tidak sia-sia adegan dramatis yang ia tampilkan tadi. Sahamnya naik sebanyak 50 %. Kau dengar itu? 50 % ! Dia menjadi lebih terkenal dan kaya raya sekarang. Konyol, hanya karna sebuah adegan sederhana, namun bisa mengubah pandangan dunia jadi seperti itu—rasanya sangat luar biasa.

"Aku memang jenius," dia berdesis lirih. Melempar tab tersebut pada Taewoo dengan wajah sumringah. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya saat baru turun mimbar tadi. Lesu dan cemas.

Taewoo mengangguk setuju, dia menunjukkan lagi tab-nya. "Indonesia dan 30 negara lainnya juga setuju untuk berpihak padamu."

Sehun tersenyum makin lebar. Samar-samar mulai terlihat seperti dirinya yang dulu. "Mana Luhan?"

Taewoo mengangkat bahu, "Molla. Saya tidak tahu." jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Dia masih terpesona dengan tab-nya. Hebat sekali Oh Sehun, bersimpuh seperti itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya semakin kaya. Apalagi jika dia menangis di depan public. Mungkin akan semakin heboh reaksinya.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan lagi pada atasanmu? Ya! Aku memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik saat ini. Tapi, jangan berpikir bisa bersikap sesantai itu padaku." Sehun melotot, menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah hendak memukul Taewoo.

Taewoo menunduk cepat-cepat, "Maafkan saya, tuan. Maaf." Dia beringsut mundur dengan wajah was-was.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. "Panggil Luhan kemari." Perintahnya malas.

"Baik." Dan setelah itu, Taewoo menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Sehun tertawa puas. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas sofa, lalu menengadah ke atap hotel. Malaikat bertanduk setan. Tampaknya itu bukan julukan yang buruk.

Bersiaplah untuk merasakan pembalasanku, Kim Jongdae.

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**WARNING! **

**Rated M, Typos, AU, Aneh, Rumit &amp; Runyam, Sinetron banget.**

**(jangan lupa baca A/N ya readers)**

* * *

"Anak bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ayahnya menghardik kasar. Sehun mendengus, meminum jusnya dengan santai. "Itu memalukan sekali, bodoh!"

"Tenanglah Ayah," sergahnya malas. Dia tidak berada dalam situasi ingin berdebat, menjelaskan sesuatu, atau menggertak seseorang—terlebih Ayahnya sendiri. Tuan Oh ini sedikit aneh menurut Sehun. Dia tidak pernah menghubungi putranya kecuali dalam dua hal mendesak. Pertama, saat butuh uang dan tanda tangan. Kedua, saat melihat Sehun melakukan hal yang fantastis. Sisanya tidak. Dia bahkan lupa jika dirinya memiliki keluarga. Menyedihkan sekali. "Itu hanya taktik untuk menarik perhatian masyarakat."

"Apa?!" Ayahnya memekik tak percaya. Sehun mendesah berat, rasanya ingin melempar gelasnya ke komputer sial itu.

"Hentikan, oke? Aku tidak berubah secepat itu. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku telah menjelma jadi ibu peri penolong manusia." Tukasnya mulai sedikit jengkel.

Ayahnya mendecih tak suka, "Awas kalau kau melakukan hal memalukan lagi."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti Ayah idaman. Itu menjijikkan. Kenapa kau peduli padaku, huh? Karna sahamku yang meningkat drastis?" ucapnya tajam.

Tuan Oh tercengang. Dia memfokuskan matanya pada sosok Sehun. "Anak sial. Kau kira aku sebejat itu?"

Sehun menegak habis jusnya, bangkit berdiri di depan komputer sambil bersedekap tangan dengan angkuhnya. "Nilai saja dirimu sendiri. Aku sibuk. Sampai jumpa."

Dan tanpa sungkan dia langsung mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak.

"Sehun?"

Pria itu sontak berbalik. Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya memerah, dan masih ada jejak airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Sekilas menggemaskan, namun Sehun tidak suka jika melihat kekasihnya menangis. Dia buru-buru menghampiri Luhan, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Huh?" Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Apanya?"

"Permintaan maaf tadi." Sahut Luhan masih sambil berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengerat pada jas Sehun.

Sehun terpelongo selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk paham, dia tertawa kecil sambil mendekap Luhan erat-erat. "Ah.. jadi kau menangis karna terharu ya?" tanyanya sarat ejekan.

Luhan terlihat tak begitu peduli. Dia balas memeluk pinggang Sehun, masih menangis dengan kerasnya. Sehun pasti merasa sangat tertekan sekarang. Pria itu pasti merasa sangat bersalah hingga melakukan itu semua. Dia hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia mulai berubah. Dia—

"Sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah gerak refleks saja."

Huh? Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung. Apa barusan dia mendengar Sehun yang berbicara?

"Aku tidak mungkin mau melakukannya di hadapan orang sebanyak itu tanpa alasan yang jelas, memangnya aku pahlawan dunia?" Pria itu terkekeh lucu, "tapi, begitu mengingat Jongdae dan kubunya yang mencapai separuh dunia, tiba-tiba instingku bergerak cepat. Aku berpikir bahwa, aku harus menarik perhatian masyarakat dengan cara luar biasa. Dan yeah.. aku melakukan itu."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga pria itu menjauh beberapa langkah. Sehun memandang heran padanya. "Jadi maksudmu kau hanya berpura-pura?" tanya pria itu, jelas-jelas merasa marah. Oh, tentu saja. Untuk ukuran setan Lucifer versi manusia, Sehun memang tak pantas melakukan itu. Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi. Pasti ada yang ingin ia capai. Kenapa Luhan begitu bodoh dengan menyangka bahwa Sehun telah berubah? Hah, itu nyaris mustahil kan?

Sehun menggeleng cepat, terlihat panik. "Bukan begitu. Aku—"

Luhan memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut, "Ku kira kau memang berubah. Ternyata—" Luhan membuang napas dengan kasar, "mustahil sekali untuk sekedar mengharapkannya. Sial. Aku membuang airmataku dengan percuma." Dia mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah. Menggigit bibir, menahan hasrat untuk mencekik Sehun.

"Aku tulus ketika menggumamkan permintaan maaf itu. Aku tidak mungkin merasa tidak bersalah pada insiden yang terjadi. Hanya adegan terakhir saja yang aku lakukan tanpa perencanaan dan tanpa perasaan. Maksudku—" dia mengacak gusar rambutnya. "Yang terakhir itu hanya taktik untuk yeahh..kau tahu kan."

Luhan mendecih sinis, berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tengah sambil bersungut-sungut. "Kau memang brengsek." Gumamnya sadis.

Sehun tampak tak begitu ambil hati. Sudah biasa. Mungkin kata brengsek, keparat, setan, dsb memang sudah menjadi nama belakangnya sejak lama. "Ya, aku tahu."

* * *

Tao mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang. Melihat tajam ke seluruh ruangan, berusaha menganalisa, dan mencari benda yang diinginkan bossnya. Tubuhnya kaku, rahangnya membatu, dan derit besi samar-samar terdengar dari robot tersebut. Dia telah menerima setumpuk notifikasi hari ini, namun tak ada satupun dari semua perintah itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Kris mengawasinya dengan sangat ketat. Melarangnya untuk mendatangi kamar Baekhyun dengan dalih aneh. Dan berkali-kali menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Tao bukanlah robot yang bisa menerka perasaan manusia, namun setelah menembuskan pandangannya pada tubuh Kris, dia tahu pria itu sedang curiga padanya. Detak jantung, ketajaman mata yang mencapai 90 %, serta gerak-gerik tubuh pria itu sudah cukup menggambarkan semuanya.

"Cari dokumen itu sekarang." suara Jongdae terdengar memenuhi kepala besi Tao. Robot itu mengangguk. Mulai melihat lebih jauh ke ruangan tersebut, menelusuri satu persatu hal yang ada di sana.

Kakinya melangkah berat ke dekat ranjang, menatap lama pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Untung saja Kris sedang pergi hari ini, sedangkan Jongin tengah menemani kekasihnya, jadi Tao bisa bergerak bebas untuk menyelesaikan misi-misi sial yang terus meraung di dalam kepalanya. Ada yang aneh pada ranjang tersebut. Tidak—bukan! Lebih tepatnya pada sesuatu yang ada di balik ranjang tersebut. Great. Sehun memiliki ruang bawah tanah juga ternyata. Dia pasti menyimpan dokumennya di sana. Tao menendang kasar ranjang yang ditiduri Baekhyun, membuat suasana yang awalnya sunyi menjadi lebih gaduh. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya robot yang bekerja berdasarkan perintah. Dan kini, Jongdae tengah memerintah Tao untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan brutal demi mendapatkan dokumen tersebut.

Ranjang tersebut bergeser, menampilkan pemandangan mengejutkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Ada pintu besi di bawah ranjang itu. Tampak kokoh dan kuat. Tao mulai mencari opsi-opsi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuka pintu ini. Meledakkannya atau memecahkan kode rumit yang tertera di pintu tersebut. Opsi kedua mungkin memakan waktu yang sedikit lama, tapi cukup aman dan tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan. Sedangkan opsi pertama sebaliknya. Baiklah, dia harus memilih yang mana?

"Ledakkan." Ujar Jongdae santai.

Tao mengangguk. Meski tubuhnya bertambah sedikit kecil sekarang—dia dibaluti dengan kulit Junmyeon—tapi jangan ragukan kemampuannya. Jari-jari tangannya tiba-tiba saja mengkerut. Ujung telunjuknya terbelah dan membuka. Lalu muncul seperti pucuk pistol dari sana. Dia mengarahkan ujung tersebut ke pintu besi itu. Tapi rencananya berubah total saat mendengar sebuah suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Junmyeon? Ah—tidak. Lebih tepatnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan makhluk tengik?"

Itu adalah Kris, dan Tao tak bisa mengelaknya lagi kali ini.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang yang ia dapati saat berjalan keluar hotel. Sebagian dari mereka berusaha menyalaminya, menyanjung Sehun dengan kata-kata berlebihan, memotret pria itu, bahkan sampai ada yang menyiapkan spanduk digital yang cukup besar di luar sana. Mendadak imej keparatnya berubah. Dan jujur saja dia merasa sedikit risih dengan hal tersebut. Dia lebih menikmati sosok dirinya yang menjadi pusat ketakutan orang-orang. Bukan dirinya yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Blah, dia jadi merinding hebat.

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Pria mungil itu berjalan jengah di samping Sehun, sesekali akan menutupi wajahnya yang disorot camera. Sehun tak ubahnya Presiden. Dia terlalu dihormati hanya karna adegan tak ikhlasnya itu. Membuat mereka harus terdesak seperti sekarang. Bodohnya lagi, kenapa mereka tidak naik skycar saja sih? Setidaknya orang-orang ini tidak akan berkumpul di lobi hotel layaknya sekarang.

"Cepatlah," dia bergumam marah pada Sehun yang sedang menyalami kakek tua. "Kakiku sudah sangat sakit." Bisiknya kesal. Dia masih kesulitan berjalan. Tidak tahukah Sehun? Pria itu malah memperlambat perjalanan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar," balas Sehun. Dia tersenyum beberapa kali pada camera, sedang Luhan hanya menyandar di belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sendiri." Putusnya kemudian. Dia baru akan melangkah, namun Sehun menahan lengannya kuat-kuat. Luhan terpaksa berhenti, dia menggerakkan lengannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk melepaskannya sekarang juga.

"Aku bilang tunggu sebentar." Sehun memelototi Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, mendorong bahu Sehun lalu menepis kasar tangan pria itu. Dia melanjutkan langkah kakinya, sedikit terseok-seok dan lambat. Beberapa wartawan langsung mengambil gambar Luhan, bertanya ini-itu dengan suara terlampau keras. Membuat si mungil itu pusing bukan main. Padahal bodyguard-bodyguard ini telah memberikan jalannya, namun meski begitu Luhan tetap tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Dan entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berjongkok di depannya. Menarik kedua tangan Luhan ke lehernya, lalu menyelipkan tangan di balik kedua lutut pemuda itu. Luhan terbelalak, terlalu terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia pasrah saja saat Sehun mengangkatnya dan bergerak sigap melewati kerumunan. Tuhanku, apa dia sedang digendong sekarang? Piggyback?

"Kau melakukan ini untuk imej-mu juga?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Sehun berhenti, tepat saat mereka di depan mobil. "Apa kau akan berpikir seperti itu jika aku melakukan ini?"

Luhan mengerjap tak paham. "Mak—maksudmu?"

Sehun tak menjawab lagi. Pria itu malah menarik dagu Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, memaksa wajah itu mendekat lalu melumat kasar bibir atas si mungil itu.

Puluhan camera langsung mengerubuni mereka, mengambil angle yang bagus dan terus memotret tanpa henti.

Luhan terkesiap, mengencangkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun, menguatkan tautan kakinya di pinggang pria tersebut, lalu memejamkan mata. Dunia terasa senyap selama puluhan detik lamanya. Semua terasa melambat. Hanya ada mereka di sana. Hanya ada bibir Sehun. Hanya ada pria itu.

Sehun memang gila.

* * *

Junmyeon meringis. Dia keluar dari mobilnya lantas melangkah dengan sedikit terseok. Perban yang membebat pergelangan kaki hingga betisnya terasa begitu mengganjal. Dia ingin berteriak, namun mengingat kesalahannya yang tidak menghubungi Sehun selama 5 hari ini membuatnya urung melakukan itu. Dia sudah melihat video Sehun yang sempat menjadi trending topic itu, dan Junmyeon merasa sangat simpati sekaligus ingin muntah karnanya. Bertahun-tahun bersama, dia tahu benar apa bagaimana tabiat pria itu. Meminta maaf sambil bersimpuh? Licik benar si Oh Sehun itu. Dia menggunakan tampang begitu pasti untuk menarik perhatian orang banyak. Dia kira dia bisa mengelabui Junmyeon? Bodoh. Jika melihat kondisi sahamnya yang naik drastis, Junmyeon rasa Sehun tidak merasa menyesal sekarang. Dia pasti sangat menikmati peran barunya sebagai 'pahlawan dunia'.

Junmyeon menunggu selama beberapa detik di depan pintu. Menunggunya membuka lantas langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun dengan santainya. Beberapa minggu ini, rumah Sehun—entah bagaimana—telah berubah layaknya basecamp mereka. Semua pengaturan yang ada disesuaikan dengan Kris, Junmyeon, Jongin, dan Baekhyun. Seharusnya Sehun tidak boleh mempercayai teman-temannya seperti itu, batin Junmyeon. Bisa jadi kan salah satu di antara mereka nanti malah berkhianat? Walau itu nyaris tidak mungkin sih. Tapi, setidaknya dia tidak boleh lengah.

Suasana sepi langsung menyergapnya begitu ia menelusur lebih dalam. Tak ada siapapun. Jongin dan Kris pun tak nampak batang hidunyanya. Junmyeon menebak mereka masih ada di kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke sana saja. Pria itu baru akan membuka kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun, saat bunyi ledakan dahsyat menggema dari arah dalam. Dia sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Mencari-cari senjata yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Bersikap sewaspada mungkin.

Teriakan Kris mengusik pendengaran Junmyeon. Pria itu nekat menerobos masuk dan mendapati Kris serta Baekhyun sedang menghambur ke arahnya. Karna kondisi kaki Junmyeon yang terbilang masih belum pulih benar, membuat pria itu tidak sanggup untuk bergerak cepat. Akibatnya dia harus merelakan tubuh kecilnya bertabrakan dengan sosok raksasa Kris di depan pintu. Membuat senjatanya tercampak entah ke mana. Junmyeon mengaduh, sedang Kris berteriak panik. Mereka jatuh bertindihan di atas lantai.

"YAK!"

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Kris!" Junmyeon memaksa pria di atasnya untuk bangkit. Dan Kris memang berusaha untuk itu. Pria tersebut merogoh senjatanya yang ada di saku celana, berbalik dan menembak brutal ke arah Tao yang sedang mencoba masuk ke dalam pintu besi itu. Sial. Jangan sampai si tengil itu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan!

"Apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Junmyeon frustasi. Hell, dia baru sampai dan harus disuguhi hal semacam ini? Mana hari-hari tenang yang dulu pernah mengisi hidupnya? Junmyeon bersumpah akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Sehun tepat setelah kegilaan ini berakhir. Oh, mungkin tepat setelah gajinya dinaikkan. Itu ide yang bagus.

_Kau tidak berada dalam kondisi untuk mengingat kenaikan gajimu, anak muda._

Junmyeon mengangguk setuju dengan kata hatinya. Dia menarik kerah Baekhyun—sialnya lagi bocah tersebut masih belum sadar sama sekali—menariknya ke ruang tengah dan meletakkannya di belakang sofa milik Sehun. Bunyi teriakan, makian, dan debuman kasar masih saling bersahut-sahutan di ruang tersebut.

Junmyeon mendesah tak habis pikir. Ke mana Jongin di saat seperti ini?

Anak itu benar-benar kelewatan. Membiarkan Kris seorang diri di dalam sana adalah perbuatan kurang ajar yang telah melampaui batas. Dia akan memukul Jongin nanti. Sekarang, dia harus menyelamatkan Kris terlebih dahulu. Junmyeon bergegas lari ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, dan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan di sana membuatnya tercengang-cengang. Hancur lebur dan sangat berantakan. Kris tengah bergumul bersama robot itu. Robot yang tampak sangat mirip dengannya—oh sial. Apa dia Suho? Junmyeon membekap mulutnya, kaget. Kloning miliknya yang diculik oleh Jongdae 5 hari yang lalu? B-bagaimana bisa kloning itu berubah jadi robot layaknya sekarang? Keparat. Jongdae pasti sudah memanfaatkannya. Tampaknya pria itu sudah semakin tak peduli dengan apapun. Dia bahkan berani menyelundupkan suruhannya ke dalam rumah Sehun seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang ia incar? Mata Junmyeon tanpa sengaja malah tertumbuk pada pintu besi yang ada di lantai. Apakah pintu itu?

Kris dan robot masih saling menghajar satu sama lain. Tapi tampaknya kekuatan mereka tidak imbang sama sekali. Robot yang ia ketahui memakai kulitnya tampak sangat beringas ketika melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Kris. Menimbulkan lebam yang cukup mengerikan.

Kris berusaha membalas, tapi kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan berat. Tangan besi itu sungguh-sungguh berbahaya. Tulang pipinya mungkin sudah patah. Dia meraba senjatanya yang terjatuh di samping paha, berusaha menggapai benda itu dan ingin mengarahkannya pada robot yang sedang mendudukinya kini. Tapi apalah daya.. Kris tidak punya kuasa sama sekali. Dia mengerang saat denyut yang sama di wajahnya kembali terkena pukulan. "Fuck.." desisnya marah.

Junmyeon berjalan terseok ke arah Kris. Dia meraih senjata itu tanpa sepengatahuan Tao dan langsung menarik pelatuknya. Tapi robot itu menghindar cepat. Padahal dia tidak melihat Junmyeon sama sekali. Robot ini sangat canggih dan gigih. Dia langsung berbalik dan menendang Junmyeon hingga pria itu terpental ke dinding kamar. Pria itu memekik keras. Ah, dia terluka lagi. Padahal luka yang kemarin masih belum sembuh benar.

Kris berusaha menahan lengan si robot itu ketika dilihatnya benda brengsek tersebut berusaha menyakiti Junmyeon lagi. Dia berusaha meninju Tao, tapi kembali meracau kesakitan saat merasakan tulang jarinya yang berdenyut. Dasar wajah besi! Kris mencoba lagi, tapi Tao malah saling menghantukkan kepala mereka berdua. Otomatis kepalanya terasa semakin berat, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan benar. Semua membayang kabur di penglihatannya. Tepat setelah Tao meninjunya lagi, Kris tersungkur dan langsung terpejam. Pemuda itu berulang kali menggumamkan maafnya pada Sehun. Merasa bersalah karna tidak bisa menjaga rumah pria itu dengan baik. Dan juga—karna harus pingsan di saat seperti sekarang.

Namun keanehan menyapa Kris di detik berikutnya—dia masih terpejam saat itu. Tapi bunyi-bunyi suara dan gerak-gerik yang ada di sekitarnya masih terasa jelas. Pria itu sempat mendengar ledakan maha dahsyat di ruangan tersebut, lantai tempatnya berbaring seolah bergetar. Dan sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, suara Sehun terasa mendayu-dayu di telinga Kris. Semakin menjauh dan terus menjauh. Dia tahu apa yang didengarnya barusan adalah kenyataan. Bahwa Sehun sudah kembali. Bahwa pada akhirnya dia datang juga.

_Well, tidakkah mereka seperti di film-film sekarang?_

* * *

Sehun melotot tak percaya. Kamar Baekhyun sangat amat mengerikan. Ada Junmyeon yang terbatuk keras di dinding sebelah kanan, dan ada Kris yang pingsan di sisi kirinya. Ranjang yang seharusnya menutupi ruangan rahasia miliknya telah bergeser jauh, menampakkan pintu besi yang selalu ia lindungi itu. Lalu ada makhluk aneh mirip Junmyeon yang tergeletak di dekat Kris. Sebahagian kepalanya rusak, banyak kabel yang merangsek keluar dari pori-pori kulit itu. Robot bangsat yang hendak menipunya kemarin. Robot dengan kecanggihan nomor satu di seluruh dunia. Sangat sulit dihancurkan secara utuh meski kepalanya sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Robot ini secara otomatis akan menghapus semua programnya ketika diserang atau dilumpuhkan seperti sekarang.

"Jongin!"

Luhan memekik histeris. Dia menghampiri tubuh Jongin yang terkulai di salah satu sudut yang lain. Tampak tertimpa meja dan beberapa perabotan di sana. Pria itu mengeluh kesakitan, dan Luhan berjuang keras membantunya keluar dari kondisi terjepit itu. Sehun sendiri tak terlalu peduli, dia lebih memilih menghampiri Junmyeon dan membantu pria itu untuk bangkit. Junmyeon mengerang pilu, tulang belakangnya serasa remuk. Bagus sekali.. oh, benar-benar nasib yang mujur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" desis Sehun, berusaha menahan gejolak amarah yang naik menggelegak mendekati ubun-ubunya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Junmyeon, Kris, maupun Jongin. Mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi rumahnya.

"Kloningku diculik dan menyamar menjadi diriku. Dia telah menjadi milik Jongdae dan sangat ingin membuka pintu bodoh itu."

Seandainya saja anak ini tahu ada berapa milyar dollar uang dan dokumen yang tersimpan di tempat keramat itu. Dia mungkin bisa pingsan. Sehun memang sedikit unik. Istilah gaulnya—antimainstream. Dia memang menyuruh Kris untuk mengawasi kamar, galaxy room, dan ruang kerjanya. Padahal dibalik itu dia telah mengirimkan kode pada Kris untuk mengawasi kamar Baekhyun baik-baik. Hanya Kris lah yang mengetahui tempat ini. Bahkan Luhan sekalipun tidak tahu menahu tentang ini semua.

"Aku hampir saja mempercayai bahwa dia adalah kau. Lihat saja, dia memiliki banyak kesamaan sikap dan tingkah laku denganmu. Dia bahkan tahu seluk beluk keluargamu." Ujar Sehun sambil mendekati pintu miliknya dan mengecek benda itu dengan teliti. "Salahmu sendiri yang memilih untuk mengunjungi orangtuamu di saat yang sangat pelik layaknya sekarang.

Junmyeon tak menggubris pria itu lagi, dia mendekati Kris dan memeriksa kondisinya. "Jangan menyalahkanku, Sehun. Kau tidak tahu rintangan macam apa yang mesti ku lewati demi mencapai rumah sial ini," balasnya tajam.

"Sikap yang sangat terpuji tuan-tuan. Apakah sekarang saatnya untuk bertengkar?" Luhan menimpali dari arah belakang. Sambil memapah Jongin dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah mendekati kekasih dan teman-temannya.

Sehun mendengus. Tidak bisa menahan kesal dan api cemburu yang mulai merayapi hatinya. Lihatlah, Jongin sampai harus menyandar seperti itu pada kekasihnya tercintanya, Luhan! Padahal lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya ada luka di pelipis dan yeah..sedikit patah kaki mungkin?

Tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk memendam hal tersebut rapat-rapat. Seperti kata Luhan, sekarang memang bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar.

"Robot keparat." Sehun menendang kepala besi itu dengan kakinya. Dia lantas berjongkok, lalu mulai menyentuh wajah itu dengan was-was. Seharusnya ada chip di sini. Sebuah tempat bagi robot ini menyimpan sistem programnya. Meski sudah dihapus, Sehun tetap berniat untuk menelitinya jika ada waktu luang. Dia menarik kabel berwarna biru metalik dari dalam kepala benda itu, menimbulkan bunyi gemiricik aneh dan semburan api kecil. Tapi dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Luhan memandang cemas padanya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia sudah mati." Gumamnya pelan.

Sehun tidak mendengar, dia mencungkil semakin dalam, sedikit meringis saat merasakan jari-jarinya yang tergores. Sesuatu yang membentur jarinya di dalam sana membuat Sehun tertegun. Dia menahan napas. Terasa sangat panas dan bergetar. Otaknya dipenuhi spekulasi berbahaya. Dia sedikitnya tahu tentang robot ini. Tapi dia juga tidak cukup berani untuk menarik kesimpulan. "Apa kalian punya obeng?" tanyanya panik.

Junmyeon menggeleng, tanpa sadar sudah menatap penuh perhatian pada pekerjaan Sehun. Ada yang tidak beres. Terbaca jelas dari wajah pria itu.

Sehun mendecak, membuka kaos yang dipakai makhluk itu dengan cepat dan mulai menginjak dadanya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir, tapi fakta tentang sesuatu yang bisa saja bersemayam di dalam tubuh benda ini membuat Sehun gusar. Dia hanya perlu memastikan. "Kalian cepat keluar." Perintahnya tegas, tak ingin dibantah.

Luhan menggeleng keras kepala. "Tidak. Aku akan di sini. Bersamamu."

Junmyeon menepuk kuat pipi Kris, memaksanya terbangun meski sedikit susah. Luka pria itu tampak parah. Dia mulai takut dengan raut panik Sehun.

"KU BILANG KELUAR!" Bentak Sehun marah. Dia mendorong Luhan dan Jongin untuk segera menuju pintu keluar. Namun Luhan bersikeras untuk menolaknya. Dia malah menyuruh Jongin mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari tabung penunjang hidup dan kembali lagi ke kamar Baekhyun saat sudah berhasil. Ah, dia juga menyuruh Jongin untuk membawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang sama.

Sehun mengusap wajah, "Kau memang pembangkang."

"Sama sepertimu," pria mungil itu mengedikkan bahu, terlihat berani.

Sehun kembali mendekati robot itu, dia menginjak lebih kuat dada benda tersebut. "Bantu aku." Pintanya pada Luhan. Dan pria mungil itu menurut. "Injak yang kuat. Bersama-sama."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia meletakkan kakinya di atas dada robot itu dan mulai mengikuti instruksi Sehun. Satu kali.. Dua kali.. Tiga.. Bunyi gemerutuk dari besi yang bergesekan membuat keduanya berpandangan. "Lebih kuat." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan menurut, patuh. Junmyeon sendiri tampak sibuk menyadarkan Kris. Dia bahkan sampai memberikan napas buatan untuk si raksasa itu. Seandainya saja saat ini mereka sedang tidak terdesak, mungkin Luhan akan menertawai mereka.

Dan berhasil. Dada keras itu mengempes diikuti suara samar seperti retakan atau entah apalah namanya itu. Sehun langsung berjongkok, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu berusaha menembus kulit robot itu dengan jarinya. Luhan memekik, dia membekap mulutnya dengan ngeri. Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas, jarinya seolah ngilu dan mati rasa. Besi-besi di dalam sana seolah menghalanginya. Maka dengan geram dia menambahkan satu jari lagi, menyisakan lubang yang cukup besar lalu mengoyak kulit dada itu dengan kedua tangan. Dan apapun yang terdapat di dalam sana membuat Sehun terpaku.

Ada monitor kecil di tengah dada itu. Bentuknya tidak menarik, namun tulisan yang tertera di sana lah yang mampu mengundang teriakan nyaring dari Junmyeon dan Luhan.

**Rudal siap diluncurkan. Dalam waktu 7 menit.**

**Mulai.**

**06.59.59**

**06.57.48**

"…."

"BANGSAT!" seru Sehun penuh amarah. Dia menarik lengan Luhan, Junmyeon, dan Kris secara bersamaan. Memaksa mereka bangun—padahal Kris masih pingsan. "Cepat keluar. Lari ke garasi dan pakai mobil tercepat. CEPAT!" teriaknya frustasi. Dia berlari menuju pintu besinya, menekan sesuatu dan langsung melesat masuk setelah pintunya menjeblak terbuka.

"Bagaimana denganku?!" jerit Luhan tak kalah kuat.

"AKU BILANG PERGI! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" ancam Sehun berang. Dia tidak bisa mengorbankan Luhan. Setidaknya, jika sendiri, dia akan lebih leluasa untuk kabur. Jika sampai Luhan terluka karnanya, dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menghela napas, matanya berlinang dan tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Dia mendekati Junmyeon yang masih berusaha menyadarkan Kris. Pria itu mulai bisa membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Keluar dari sini. Aku akan menemani Sehun." Dia mendorong Junmyeon dan Kris untuk keluar ruangan.

Junmyeon mengerjap tak percaya, "Sehun akan sangat marah padamu, Luhan."

"Siapkan saja mobilnya." Dia melirik pada monitor kecil yang ada di tubuh si robot. "Kami akan selamat. Percayalah."

Dan setelah itu tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Junmyeon kecuali mempercayai kata-kata Luhan.

* * *

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi. Dasar kepala batu."

Luhan mengangguk tenang, dia meraih map-map yang ada di pelukan Sehun lalu mengambil beberapa tumpuk uang. "Aku sama sepertimu."

Sehun terengah, "Kau lebih parah, sejauh yang aku lihat." Dia terkekeh. Bahkan di saat genting begini, Luhan bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil dokumen penting yang lain lalu menarik Luhan untuk segera keluar.

"Mungkin karna aku terlalu mencintaimu." Jawab Luhan sekenanya, tidak nyambung.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku, kau tahu?" ulangnya masih sambil tersenyum. Idiot sekali mereka. Kematian sudah ada di depan mata. Waktu tidak banyak lagi. Tapi masih saling bermesraan satu sama lain. Cinta yang aneh.

"Aku lebih baik mati di tanganmu daripada melihatmu yang mati." Luhan mengedikkan bahu, menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun lalu berlari keluar. Dingin. Ternyata Sehun sama paniknya dengan Luhan sekarang.

"Apa kau sedang menggombaliku?" Sehun bertanya kesal. "Aku tidak akan termakan, kau tahu."

"Mungkin aku akan mencobanya lain kali. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua." Ujar Luhan. Mereka sampai di atas tak lebih dari lima belas detik. Luhan menatap ngeri pada monitor tersebut. Satu menit lagi. Mereka tidak akan sampai ke garasi dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Akan selalu ada kesempatan kedua. Kalaupun kita mati, aku akan tetap mengejarmu di surga sana. Dan membawamu masuk ke neraka yang sama denganku." Sahut Sehun kelewat santai.

Mereka telah sampai di ruang tengah. "Sekarang giliranmu yang menggombaliku." Gerutunya tak percaya.

Apakah mereka punya waktu untuk itu? Oh dasar pasangan tolol.

Sehun menatap ngeri pada rudal yang tengah melayang dari luar jendelanya. Mungkin masih sekitar seratus meter lagi. Sedikit lagi dan mereka akan hangus bagai serpihan debu. "Menurutmu kita akan mati?" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Mungkin terlalu takut dan bingung. Dia sering mendengar kata 'mati', melihat orang 'mati', dan pernah hampir 'mati' beberapa kali. Dia tahu mati itu tidak menyenangkan. Mati membuatmu terpisah dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Mati itu menyakitkan. Tapi jika bersama Sehun—asal bersama pria itu, dia percaya mati tidak seburuk kedengarannya.

_Jangan lagi. Jangan mendramatisir keadaan lagi, Luhan._

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan bergegas ingin menuju pintu depan. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil van menabrak tembok yang ada di sana dengan kerasnya. Remuk sudah rumah Sehun. Hancur tak akan bersisa. Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan umpatannya yang fenomenal.

Keduanya sontak mundur dan melongo hebat saat melihat siapa sosok yang ada dibalik kemudi. Luhan merasa seperti sedang de javu. Junmyeon tengah tersenyum khawatir pada mereka. Matanya melotot tajam, lalu berteriak. "Masuk, idiot!"

Sehun terhenyak. Idiot katanya?

"Y—yak!"

Luhan menarik lengan pria itu, mendorongnya masuk lalu langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke dalam. Menimpa Sehun dan Kris yang sedang terpejam. Di bangku paling belakang ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Masih pingsan. Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang tidak sadarkan diri sih di saat heboh begini?

Junmyeon tak memedulikan teriakan Luhan dan Sehun. Dia menekan pedalnya kuat-kuat, hendak menghantam jendela balkon yang ada di tepatnya. Rudal tersebut sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Dia mengira-ngira. 10 detik lagi hingga rudal tersebut meledak di dalam rumah Sehun. Maka karna itu dia langsung melesatkan mobil itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Kerasnya hantaman jendela dan kap mobil membuat tubuh benda itu sedikit bergetar. Sehun memeluk kuat-kuat pinggang kecil Luhan. Dia tahu seburuk apa kemampuan menyetir Junmyeon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tidak punya waktu.

Sedangkan Junmyeon bernyanyi sekuat tenaga. Mengiramakan nada-nada absurd yang memekakkan telinga, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri rileks. Di sampingnya, Jongin malah nampak memeluk lengannya sendiri kuat-kuat. Telinganya berdenging saat mendengar nada tinggi Junmyeon.

Sedikit lagi. Luhan dan Sehun menahan napas. Junmyeon semakin kuat menekan pedalnya. Jarak mereka dan rudal itu hanya beberapa meter lagi, tapi Junmyeon sukses mengelak dan terbang bebas di udara. Mobil mereka langsung meluncur cepat ke langit, menembus awan dan melewati beberapa burung yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tak percaya pada rumah megahnya yang meledak dan penuh dengan kobar api.

"Untung saja kita selamat," gumam Junmyeon. Dia menangis bagai bocah. "Aku menyelamatkan kalian lagi." desahnya lega.

"Junmyeon Hyung.." panggil Sehun pelan. Masih tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari rumah itu. Junmyeon menyahutnya dengan sebuah bisikan tak bertenaga. "Tampaknya aku tidak bisa menaikkan gajimu. Aku bangkrut."

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, muak. _Berlebihan sekali._

* * *

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada rumah Kris. Beruntung pria itu tersadar di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. Junmyeon sempat bingung harus mendaratkan mobil mereka di mana. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar layaknya rumah Sehun. Tidak sesederhana seperti rumah Jongin juga. Tapi tetap terlihat berkelas dan mewah. Tampaknya Kris menyukai rumah-rumah minimalis dan terkesan maskulin. Tidak memiliki banyak barang dan sangat bersih. Kris memang hebat. Kapan dia punya waktu untuk membersihkan rumahnya jika setiap hari dirinya sendiri selalu direpotkan dengan keinginan Sehun?

"Kalian masuklah. Ada tiga kamar di sini. Baekhyun biar beristirahat di kamarku saja." Kris menyalakan beberapa lampu rumahnya lalu menaiki salah satu tangga. "Dan untuk Tuan Sehun, kalian bisa beristirahat di kamar ini. Maaf kalau tidak terlalu bagus. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendesainnya." Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, tertawa canggung sambil memijat lehernya.

Sehun mengibaskan sebelah tangan, "Tidak perlu sungkan." Dia langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Luhan menghela napas, merasa malu dengan sikap tak tahu diri ala Oh Sehun. Dia menunduk sejenak pada Kris, "Terimakasih Kris. Kau sangat baik."

Kris mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum hangat, "Masuklah."

Luhan balas tersenyum lantas menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya. Dia malah mendelik pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa. Ah, ada Baekhyun juga di sana. "Jongin-ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Mau ku antarkan ke kamarmu?"

Jongin mengangguk. Kris beralih memapah Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana denganku, Kris?" Junmyeon menghentakkan kakinya, gusar.

Kris berdeham sejenak. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Jika tidak, kau bisa berbaring di sofa itu."

Junmyeon merengut, tapi tetap melangkah ke kamar Kris yang ia tahu letaknya ada di sebelah kamar Sehun. "Baiklah."

Si bodoh itu tidak sadar, ketika punggungnya raib dibalik pintu, wajah Kris berubah bagai apel busuk. Dia masih normal kan?

* * *

"Kita harus membuat serum penangkal itu secepatnya. Atau paling tidak sesuatu yang bisa menghambat kloning-kloning terinfeksi tersebut."

Junmyeon menyandar malas di kepala sofa, "Kita membutuhkan setidaknya 5 buah kloning yang telah terinfeksi. Dan kau sendiri pun tahu akan sangat susah mendapatkannya. Kita harus memeriksa ulang kinerja bakteri dan sistem kekebalan tubuh si kloning."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Kita akan mendapatkannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Luhan menatap heran pada kedua pria itu.

"Kita akan mengambil langsung dari perusahaan Jongdae."

"MWOOO?" pekik Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, melempar tatapan sinis pada keduanya. "Jangan berisik."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Sehun, menangkup wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangan. Junmyeon mendesah malas, dia menegak sebal minumannya. Tidak tahu tempat dan waktu. Apa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk bermesraan di hadapan teman-temanmu?

"Aku harus melakukannya." Sehun memiringkan badan, menatap tajam pada Junmyeon. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi kau bisa celaka!" Luhan berteriak, kehilangan kesabaran. Masuk ke kandang musuh sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mereka tidak tahu ada berapa orang yang ingin menghabisi Sehun di sana.

"Aku akan menyusup. Tidak akan ketahuan."

"Tidak," Luhan merapatkan rahangnya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Banyak cara lain."

"Aku pernah ke sana. Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Lagipula aku bisa meminta bantuan Krystal."

"Krystal?" Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya, merasa tertarik. "Kekasih Junmyeon?"

"Pelacur." Ralat Sehun. "Dia sudah bersedia masuk ke dalam kubu kita. Terakhir kali aku menghubunginya, aku mendapat informasi bahwa Jongdae melepasku karna dokumen-dokumen itu."

"Cerdas sekali," rutuk Junmyeon. "Kalian saling menyelinap satu sama lain."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku lebih licik darinya."

"Kau tetap tidak boleh pergi," Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat. "Kalaupun kau pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Sehun balas memeluknya, lebih mesra. "Siapa bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu? Kau tentu saja ikut."

Memangnya dia bodoh? Luhan bisa saja dalam bahaya jika dia meninggalkannya sendiri di sini.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi setelah itu. Terlalu sibuk menciumi leher Sehun. Ah, apa mereka akan melewatkan malam panas lagi hari ini? Sehun memang sangat lelah. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Dan tampaknya rumah Kris bisa menjadi pengalaman baru mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" Jongin akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku akan menyediakan seratus pengawal untuk melindungi rumah ini. Kau tenang saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengambil serum itu ditempatmu lalu kembali ke sini dan melindungi mereka. Kau masih menyimpannya kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Dia sudah menyimpannya di tempat yang sangat aman. Sebuah toko gadai di dekat rumahnya menjadi opsi yang menarik. Hah, tidak akan ada yang menduga jika dia menyimpan serum berharga itu di sana kan? Dia memang pintar.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Sedangkan aku, Luhan, dan Kris akan menelusup ke perusahaan itu. Paham? Kita akan pergi besok malam. Siapkan semua peralatan dan pakaian yang cukup pantas. Jika kita beruntung, kita bisa langsung membunuh Jongdae di sana." Sehun menyeringai.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengambil kloning yang ada di jalanan saja sih? Maksudku, seperti di Amerika dan beberapa Negara lainnya. Akan cukup praktis dan gampang." Cicit Junmyeon.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau proses pembuatan ini diketahui siapapun. Jika kita mengambil di sana, kemungkinan besar pemerintah yang berwenang di tempat itu bisa mencium gelagat kita lalu mulai panik. Lagipula, jika kita mengambil langsung di tempat Jongdae, kita bisa melihat proses pembuatannya secara langsung." Dia melenguh tertahan saat Luhan menggigit ringan lehernya. Aish, si rusa kecil ini. Dia minta diserang ya?

Kris mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan 'gan thunder' milik Chanyeol dari saku (baca: Cloning chap.12). "Saya rasa benda ini akan berguna." Sodornya pada Sehun.

Sehun merampas benda itu cepat-cepat. "Milik Chanyeol?" dia menyorot tajam pada benda tersebut.

Kris mengangguk lagi, "Saya sudah memperbaikinya. Ada begitu banyak titik koordinat yang ia simpan di dalam benda itu. Tampaknya berhubungan erat dengan perusahaan Jongdae."

Sehun menimang-nimang benda itu. Berpikir keras. "Aku akan mengeceknya lagi nanti. Sekarang hubungi Kyuhyun dan minta dia datang ke sini untuk memeriksa kedua bocah itu. Kyungsoo masih belum stabil. Dan Baekhyun masih setengah sadar."

Kris tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Toh, keputusan Sehun pasti adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka saat ini. "Baik, tuan."

Hanya sebentar lagi.. Sesaat lagi hingga tiba masanya bagi mereka bertatap muka. Saling membunuh satu sama lain dan selesai. Sehun sendiri akan memastikan dirinya untuk tetap menjadi pemenang. Jongdae tidak boleh dilepaskan begitu saja.

Katakan bahwa dunia telah memihaknya. Katakan bahwa Tuhan sekalipun akan membiarkannya menang. Katakan itu padanya. Oh Sehun.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kondisi yang terbilang baik pagi itu. Dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak terasa pegal atau semacamnya. Tenggorokannya masih sakit, tapi terlepas dari itu, kepalanya juga mulai membaik. Dia tidak merasa terlalu pusing lagi. Baekhyun baru menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tempat itu satu menit kemudian. Saat itu dia masih mengira berada di rumah Sehun, tapi nampaknya sekarang keadaan telah berbeda. Dia tidak tahu sedang di mana, tapi satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan; kamar ini bersih dan rapi. Ada satu tempat tidur lumayan besar—yang saat ini sedang ditidurinya—meja kerja, lemari penuh buku, komputer, serta beberapa pintu yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri. Nuansanya sangat maskulin. Dinding yang ada di cat berwarna abu-abu dan hitam. Kelihatannya orang yang meminjamkan Baekhyun kamar ini adalah seorang pria sejati. Samar-samar aroma lavender menusuk masuk membelai penciumannya, membuat Baekhyun lebih rileks dan terpaksa menyandarkan lagi kepalanya di kepala ranjang. Tempat ini memang asing, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Dia bisa mendengar cicit burung dari luar jendela, udara menyegarkan yang terasa begitu menggoda, juga suasana tenang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, pria itu kembali terpejam. Bukan untuk melanjutkan tidur, melainkan sesuatu seperti menghayati dan menikmati keadaan. Kapan terakhir kali dia bersantai seperti ini? Seingatnya tidak pernah. Bekerja pada Sehun membuat hari-hari Baekhyun selalu dipenuhi dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia, darah, cairan aneh, jarum suntik, dan kekacauan. Mendadak pikirannya terlempar ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ada Chanyeol di sana. Di otak dan hati Baekhyun. Terekam jelas bak potongan video yang usang. Silih berganti mengitari pikirannya. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk teringat pada kenangan-kenangan saat mereka bersama. Dia tidak memungkiri, masih ada seulas harapan yang mendiami batinnya. Menginginkan bahwa Chanyeol yang menyiksanya kemarin bukanlah tunangannya. Berharap bahwa Chanyeol yang sedang menatap bengis padanya bukanlah pria yang selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu sebelum Baekhyun tertidur. Tapi—kenyataan tetaplah fakta yang tak bisa diubah. Kenyataan akan tetap sama meski kau mengelaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Tahu-tahu matanya sudah basah. Sedang apa pria itu? Sedang memikirkannya juga kah? Atau malah sebaliknya? Tidak mengingat Baekhyun sama sekali dan sibuk merencanakan rantaian kejahatan dan taktik pembunuhan yang keji. Salahhkah jika Baekhyun tetap menyayanginya? Oh, baiklah. Itu memang sangat konyol. Tapi kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika telah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun dengan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Kau juga tidak akan bisa melupakannya dalam sekejap mata. Ingatan tak bisa dihapus. Kenangan akan selalu tertinggal. Dan luka akan selalu membekas. Ketiganya akan membentuk sebuah hubungan kompleks lalu mulai diakumulasikan menjadi sesuatu bernama 'patah hati'. Nah, itu lebih konyol lagi kan? Baekhyun rasa dirinya mulai sedikit gila.

"Kau sudah terbangun?"

Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya meski enggan. Dia bisa saja pura-pura tidur, tapi mengingat posisinya yang sedang menyandar di kepala ranjang membuat dia urung melakukannya. Pemuda itu pada akhirnya mengangguk, tenggorokan Baekhyun masih sangat perih. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu. Lagi dan lagi.

Sedang apa Sehun di sini?

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebelum aku pergi." Pria itu duduk di atas ranjang yang sama. Memandang intens pada sosok Baekhyun. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Dia menggerakkan dagunya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Sehun mengerti. Pria itu memperbaiki posisi mantelnya, lalu mendengus kecil. "Pergi sebentar. Mengurus sesuatu."

Baekhyun mangut-mangut, paham.

"Kau belum bisa bicara?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya dengan enggan. Ingin sekali mengatakan 'tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak lihat?' pada boss tampannya itu, tapi dia tetap diam dan menggerung-gerung seperti kucing.

Sehun mendecak, "Baiklah, aku tahu.. Aku tahu.." dia tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Sehun tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit enggan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pertemanannya dan Baekhyun telah terjalin sejak lama. Dia sedikitnya hapal bagaimana gerak-gerik pria ini. "Kau cepatlah sembuh. Agar bisa berbicara dan mengataiku lagi. Aku jadi kesepian tanpa ucapan bodohmu."

Apa sekarang Sehun sedang memainkan peran teman-baik hati-yang-menyayangi-temannya? Itu menggelikan, Sehun—ah.

Baekhyun menarik sebuah guling lalu memukul punggung Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun tidak menghindar, dia malah terkekeh menyebalkan. Baekhyun memaki tanpa suara.

"Ini kamar Kris." Jelas Sehun tiba-tiba. "Dia akan segera datang sesaat lagi untuk menyiapkan makanan. Kami semua akan pergi. Jadi hanya ada dirimu dan Kyungsoo di sini. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun mendelik heran.

"Kemarin ada kejadian besar. Jadi kita mengungsi di sini." Kata 'mengungsi' terdengar begitu hina di telinganya sendiri. "Dan aku akan menyelesaikan kekacauan yang timbul karna kejadian kemarin."

Ada apa memangnya? Baekhyun melewatkan apa?

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sehun bangkit perlahan dari atas ranjang. Dia menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dengan canggung. Matanya terpaku lama pada tubuh ringkih itu. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membenarkannya begitu saja kan?

"Kau berhati-hatilah. Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam lalu melambaikan tangan. Sehun terdiam lebih lama. Bukan karna dia terpesona. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja pria itu merasa tidak rela. Entah terhadap apa.. Senyuman itu.. Kenapa terasa seperti senyuman perpisahan?

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan seperti mengusir. Mulutnya tanpa sengaja malah mengatakan 'goodbye'. Dia sangat bodoh berbahasa Inggris, jadi Sehun memakluminya. Pria itu mengira Baekhyun salah mengucapkan kata.

Sehun tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu firasatnya benar. Sehun tidak tahu, bahwa kata 'goodbye' itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu itu. Tepat setelah dia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di sana.

**TBC**

* * *

**Cuplikan Next Chapter**

"Halo Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu." Krystal menyapa ramah. Gadis itu mengenakan jubah berwarna kehitaman lengkap dengan tudungnya. Sekilas tampak seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Ambil kloning yang itu. Aku akan memeriksa yang ini dulu. Kris, bantu aku."

Luhan menurut saja. Tapi, saat dia hendak memegang lengan kloning pria kurus itu, tiba-tiba saja pundaknya digigit. Dia ingin berteriak, namun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bahunya langsung membengkak dan tercetak jelas bentuk gigitan di sana. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?

"Sekarang kau yakin bisa kabur dariku?" Jongdae mengangkat alisnya. "Jangan berharap banyak."

"Luhan terinfeksi! Demi Tuhan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Baekhyun sudah mati, Sehun—ah."

* * *

A/N :

Yang pertama, thanks bgt untuk mbak-mbak kesayanganku.

**Heeki Eonni : **EONNI~~~ Huaaa.. Aku bikin kecewaaaaaa berat ya? FF ini jadi makin ancur ya? Aneh ya? Beneran kan? IH.. Maaf eon.. Aku lagi kesambet setan drama sih. Jadi lebih lebay dan alay deh. Berasa rumit bgt kan konfliknya? Padahal sama aja. Masih tentang Jongdae si keparat, dan Sehun si rajanya keparat. Hahaha. Aku harap eonni masih sudi buat ngebacanya. XD

**Arvita Eonni : **Eon, jebaaaal.. Jangan ngakak dong. Itu aku sengaja masukin Indonesia biar makin greget aja gitu. Biar banyak yang doain. Kita kan mau dapet Presiden baru, mana tau entar kita bener-bener bisa maju kaya yang aku tulis. Nah loh, kan kereeeen. /digampar/ tapi thanks selalu eon atas review2 mu yang menggugah selera (?). Saranghae~~~ hahaha

**Lu-ie Eonni : **Sebenernya udah lama bgt pengen balas reviewnya mbak yang satu ini. Wakakak. Lu-ie eonni ini selalu ngasi review yang unyu2 bgt deh. Aku jadi terharu dan selalu nunggu review kamu eon. Beneran deh. Pas di chap 16 kamu bilang kalo tulisanku kaya kehilangan jiwa gitu, aku bener2 pengen nangis. Bukan karna apa, tapi karna aku juga ngerasain hal yang sama. Aku kira gak ada yang sadar. Dan ternyata kamu sadar eon..HUAAAAA. Thanks ya utk review2 penyemangatnya. Hehehe

Kedua, utk semua yang rekomendasiin ff ini dan masih setia nungguin walau ff ini udah mencapai taraf lebay yang amit2. Yang sudi membacanya. Yang review. Aku gak sanggup lagi kalo nulis satu-satu, tapi aku selalu baca kok. Kritik dan saran tuangkan aja di sana ya.

Nah, udah ketahuan kan siapa yang bakal mati?

Aku sengaja kasi scene yang terakhir itu antara Sehun-Baekhyun aja. Dan dilanjut lagi proses kematiannya Baekhyun di chap depan. Rencananya sih mau ngasi di chap ini, tapi entar malah makin boring.

FF ini udah mau tamat looooh. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 chap lagi.

Dan apa chap ini tetap ngebosenin dan kurang feelnya? Rumit dan sinetron bgt? Harap maklum ya, aku lagi gila ih. Jadi tulisanku pun banyak ngawurnya. Hihi.

jangan ragu buat ngasi pendapat ya.

Kao ancur bilang ancur. Kalo bagus ya Alhamdulillah.

Oke?

**Review ya!**


	20. Chapter 19A

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Kau akan pergi dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Sedangkan aku, Luhan, dan Kris akan menelusup ke perusahaan itu. Paham? Kita akan pergi besok malam. Siapkan semua peralatan dan pakaian yang cukup pantas. Jika kita beruntung, kita bisa langsung membunuh Jongdae di sana." Sehun menyeringai.

Kris mengangguk lagi, "Saya sudah memperbaikinya. Ada begitu banyak titik koordinat yang ia simpan di dalam benda itu. Tampaknya berhubungan erat dengan perusahaan Jongdae."

Sehun tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu firasatnya benar. Sehun tidak tahu, bahwa kata 'goodbye' itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu itu. Tepat setelah dia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di sana.

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**[chapter 19A]**

**Warning!**

**Rated M, AU, Slash, Boys Love, Yaoi, Boring.**

**Happy Reading my lovely readers!**

* * *

**Seoul**

**07.45 KST**

Luhan terdiam. Berdiri lama di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun sebelum pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Aroma lavender sontak masuk membelai penciumannya, sinar matahari mengintip kasar dari balik tirai, menyinari tubuhnya hingga ia terpaksa mengernyit. Dia bisa melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun di atas ranjang, masih berbalutkan selimut, berposisikan menyamping menghadap jendela, terpekur bagai mayat—sama sekali tak memedulikan bias matahari yang begitu menyengat. Dan mau tak mau pemandangan itu membuat Luhan tertegun. Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda tersebut. Baekhyun pastilah memikirkan Chanyeol. Mengulang kembali kilasan kejadian yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini ke dalam otaknya, mengingat bagaimana kejamnya sikap pria itu pada mereka. Brengsek! Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk Chanyeol. Dia sungguh tak pantas untuk semua bentuk kasih sayang yang disisakan Baekhyun! Mati adalah akhir yang tepat bagi si sialan itu. Namun tampaknya tak cukup baik bagi kekasihnya sendiri. Si mungil itu sudah pada tahap yang patut dikasihani. Dia memang sadar. Byun Baekhyun hidup dan bernapas. Namun jiwanya entah di mana. Mungkinkah terbawa bersama Chanyeol? Sial. Rasa-rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang menenangkannya di saat-saat tersulit. Kini, Luhan sendiri tak yakin apakah dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun begitu menyedihkan. Hanya dengan melihat figurnya saja, Luhan merasa dirinya ikut menanggung beban itu.

Dia jadi bertanya-tanya.. Apakah dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini juga jika Sehun melakukan hal yang sama? Apakah Luhan akan seterpuruk ini? Pemuda itu tersenyum getir. Tak disangka, sebuah pemikiran absurd singgah ke dalam benaknya.

Cinta bukan pada siapa kau menyukai seseorang. Cinta—lebih tepatnya tentang pada siapa kau akan mempercayakan hatimu. Baekhyun sudah memberikan yang terbaik dengan tetap mencintai Chanyeol selama ini, tapi pria tersebut begitu hina untuk dipercaya. Bukan salah siapa-siapa—menurut Luhan. Ini hanya masalah takdir. Masalah pengalaman, masalah bagaimana kau bisa memilih orang yang tepat. Tentang sesuatu yang bisa kau ambil pembelajaran di dalamnya. Baekhyun akan tetap hidup, bahagia, menemukan pria lain yang bisa ia percayai sebagai rumah terakhir bagi perasaannya. Setidaknya itulah yang akan Luhan usahakan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Setidaknya, itulah yang dilakukan seorang teman. Sekarang, Baekhyun boleh memuaskan diri untuk tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Itu manusiawi. Tapi, sampai tiba saatnya perang sialan ini usai, Luhan bersumpah akan membuat si manis itu tersenyum kembali. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali hidup dengan bahagia.

_**Namun.. nyatanya Luhan tetaplah manusia biasa. Dia tak tahu.. Senyuman yang ia harapkan tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Dia sama sekali tak akan menyangka bahwa Baekhyun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bersama Chanyeol. Di sebuah tempat tak tergapai. Jauh dari kebengisan Sehun, kekejaman Jongdae, dan keserakahan semua orang. Mereka—pada akhirnya akan berdua. Mengulang kembali dari awal sebuah perjalanan cinta tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Tanpa harus memikirkan siapapun..**_

* * *

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Luhan bertanya dari arah belakang, mengikuti dengan tergesa langkah lebar milik kekasihnya itu. Dia hendak protes, melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan lain yang memenuhi otaknya, namun ia harus menelan kembali serentetan rasa penasarannya itu kala melihat raut tegang yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sehun. Pagi ini mereka harus berangkat ke suatu tempat, begitulah yang Sehun katakan padanya. Dia tidak memberi detail lebih jelas tentang tujuan mereka, tapi Luhan bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari semua ini. Mereka sudah menyusun rencana akan berangkat nanti malam—bagaimanapun menyusup ke tempat Jongdae bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi tanpa diduga rencana berubah begitu saja. Luhan sendiri terpaksa menurut, dia yakin Sehun sudah memikirkan dengan matang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Walau begitu, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. "Sehun?"

"Dengar," Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Matanya berkilat mengerikan. Ada tekad di sana, perintah tak terbantah, dan keinginan yang kuat untuk tetap menang. "Rencana berubah. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Jongdae telah memperketat pengawalannya di markas utama. Itu berarti akan semakin sedikit kesempatan kita untuk menyelinap dan keluar hidup-hidup. Tapi meski begitu kita tetap tidak punya pilihan. Kita akan tetap masuk ke sana dan mengambil 5 sample kloning yang dibutuhkan. Oleh karna itu, sebelum kita berangkat, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan yang lebih canggih lagi di suatu tempat."

"Apa peralatan yang ada di sini kurang memadai?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Junmyeon menyahut dari belakang. Sehun meliriknya, dan Luhan menoleh cepat ke sumber suara pria itu. "Aku berani menjamin bahwa kalian akan mati bahkan sebelum mencapai lorong kecil di belakang markas." Dia berjalan menghampiri keduanya lalu menghempaskan diri di atas sofa. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil mengejek.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Bukankah Krystal akan membantu kita?" dia memandang heran pada Sehun.

Pria tersebut menghela napas, lalu berujar, "Ya. Dia akan membantu kita. Tapi tidak untuk perkara menyusup. Krystal hanya akan memberikan kita akses untuk bisa menjamah beberapa ruang penting milik Jongdae di sana. Terlalu berbahaya untuknya, jika dia mati, kita akan mendapat kesulitan berpuluh kali lipat."

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk menghabisi Jongdae?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Bukankah itu merupakan bagian dari agendamu juga?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya." Ada nada geram dibalik ucapan lelaki tersebut. "Tapi itu akan aku lakukan tepat setelah kita mendapatkan 5 kloning yang dibutuhkan. Karna itu, kita tidak mungkin menyelinap dengan barang-barang biasa. Kita butuh setidaknya beberapa barang yang bisa menghancurkan tempat itu dalam sekali ledak."

"Jadi, kita akan ke mana?"

"Kalian tidak mungkin akan kembali ke rumah Sehun," Junmyeon menimpali. "Jongdae pasti sudah menaruh beberapa pengawalnya di sana." Dia meletakkan tangan di atas dagu, terlihat berpikir keras. "Kalian juga tidak akan pergi ke luar negeri, meski gudang persenjataan Sehun kebanyakan berada di luar Korea, tapi akan sangat sulit menembus perbatasan bahkan dengan menggunakan mobil terbang sekalipun." Gumamnya lagi. "Satu-satunya tempat untuk mendapatkan senjata-senjata luar biasa itu adalah…." Pria itu mematung. Dia mendelik tak percaya pada Sehun, lalu tersenyum bingung. "Kau akan ke tempat Oh Seunghwan!" pekiknya histeris. "Demi Tuhan, kau akan ke tempat Ayahmu!" lalu dia tertawa keras-keras. Sedang Sehun merengut masam. Ini menggelikan. Kapan terakhir kali Sehun menginjakkan kaki di tempat Ayahnya itu? Dia bahkan tak pernah pulang walau hanya untuk memperingati hari kematian Ibunya. Dan sekarang, Oh Sehun yang agung akan kembali dan meminjam senjata-senjata canggih tersebut dari Ayahnya sendiri. Lucu sekali! Rasanya perut Junmyeon jadi kram karna menahan tawa. Keadaan membuat Sehun terpaksa merendahkan kembali harga dirinya. Dia tak pernah meminta. Dia tak pernah meminjam. Tapi hari ini, dia akan melakukannya. Tepat di hadapan sang Ayah yang selama ini bahkan tak pernah ia anggap ada. Tuhan memang adil. Bagaimanapun sikap kurang ajar yang selama ini saling mereka tebar satu sama lain, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua akan tetap saling membutuhkan. Sial. Junmyeon jadi ingin terbahak lagi.

"Diamlah kau." Gertak Sehun. Dia menatap Luhan. "Junnmyeon benar. Kita akan ke rumah Ayahku di Gyeonggido. Dia adalah pemasok senjata nomor satu di dunia. Hampir keseluruhan dari pertahanan beberapa Negara menggunakan jasanya. Aku yakin, dia akan sudi meminjamkan beberapa barang yang kita butuhkan." Jelasnya kemudian.

Luhan tidak sempat menyela, tepat setelah ucapan Sehun berakhir, pria itu berteriak memanggil Kris. Dan tak lama setelah itu, si jangkung yang dinantikan itu hadir di hadapan ketiganya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sehun langsung mengutarakan keinginannya. Tak peduli dengan keadaan Kris yang kini tengah tersengal mengatur napas. "Siapkan mobil. Kita akan memberikan kejutan untuk Ayahku."

Kris mengangguk patuh, lalu langsung menghilang dan berlari ke garasi.

"Setidaknya berikan dia waktu untuk mengatur napasnya dulu, Sehun—ah," gumam Luhan, memutar kedua matanya tatkala mendengar decakan dari bibir pria itu.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Junmyeon mendengus, "Bodohnya Kris karna masih mau mengabdi pada Lucifer sepertimu."

"Kau bahkan masih mengharapkan kenaikan gaji dari Lucifer ini," Sehun mengibaskan tangan lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah. Namun belum sampai lima langkah dia bergerak, pria itu berbalik dan memandang intens pada Luhan. Seolah sedang menilainya. Seakan-akan hendak menelanjangi si mungil itu. "Pakai sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Setidaknya, jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan calon mertuamu. Kau mengerti?"

"A—apa?" Luhan mengerjap tak paham, dia beralih memandang Junmyeon, tapi pria itu malah tertawa sinis dan tak memedulikannya.

"Oh dasar. Apakah selera humornya selalu seburuk itu?" Junmyeon berkata dengan santainya.

* * *

Mereka tiba sekitar limabelas menit kemudian. Dan Luhan harus dibuat ternganga lebar karnanya. Mansion itu begitu megah, sangat besar dengan aksen Eropa yang begitu kental. Halaman depannya juga tak kalah luas, nyaris melingkupi lapangan bola dengan sebuah kolam mancur di tengahnya. Jika kita mendongak sedikit, ada sebuah pendar berwarna kebiruan yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan langit di sekitar mansion, Mungkin itu adalah sebuah laser yang digunakan untuk mencegah adanya penyusup. Belum lagi dengan pagar menjulang yang mengeliling sekeliling mansion, berwarna hitam dan penuh ukiran cantik yang memanjakan mata. Mansion itu juga terlihat mengambang puluhan meter dari tanah, sama seperti rumah Sehun. Ada sepuluh pos penjagaan yang menyerupai bangunan kecil beratapkan kubah manis di beberapa titik penting—tampaknya di jaga dengan ketat oleh robot-robot penjaga yang professional. Ah, dan jangan lupakan dua garasi super mewah di dekat atap mansion. Di desain langsung untuk mengarah ke jalan utama di luar. Ini sungguh menakjubkan. Mereka bahkan masih berada sekitar seratus meter jauhnya, namun Luhan dapat melihat keindahan itu dengan mata telanjang. Tampaknya Sehun mewarisi penuh sifat Ayahnya yang suka boros dalam membelanjakan uang.

"Itu mansion Ayahmu?"

Sehun mengangguk malas, mengedikkan kepalanya pada Kris agar dia melaju lebih cepat mencapai sebuah pos penjaga. "Kau belum melihat yang lebih dahsyat lagi." tukasnya. Si tua itu—hobinya semakin parah saja. Entah sudah berapa puluh mobil yang berserakan di dalam garasinya. Padahal dia tidak pintar mengemudi. Menyebalkan sekali saat mengetahui uang Ayahnya ternyata tak kalah banyak darinya. Brengsek.

"Silahkan mengeluarkan jarimu, Tuan."

Kris mengerutkan dahi. Dia melirik sejenak pada Sehun yang tengah terduduk di jok belakang, meminta persetujuan. Dan pria itu menghela napas, mencodongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Kris lalu mengeluarkan telunjuknya. Dan tanpa diduga sebuah laser kecil keluar dari robot tersebut dan langsung memotong jarinya. Sehun mendelik terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Kris. Ketiganya tidak menyangka bahwa robot itu akan memotong ujung jari Sehun. Mengerikan sekali. Pria itu sendiri bisa merasakan kebas merambat naik ke kepalanya. Darah kental mengucur deras dari jarinya, membuat ia semakin geram. Sehun baru saja hendak mengeluarkan senjatanya yang ada di dalam saku tatkala robot sial itu mengoleskan sesuatu di lukanya yang menganga. Dia meringis perih, dan tak lama kemudian rasa dingin menjalar naik dari pergelangan tangan hingga ke telunjuknya. Sedikit demi sedikit menumbuhkan daging baru dan membuat jarinya yang sempat terputus tadi menjadi utuh kembali. Oh dia tahu benar apa maksudnya sekarang. Sial. Kenapa tak terpikir sedikitpun olehnya tentang ini semua?

"Tuan Oh Seunghwan bilang, kapanpun anda datang berkunjung, anda akan mengorbankan ujung jari anda untuk itu. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Selamat pagi."

Robot keparat itu langsung menghilang di balik pos. Sehun sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik, mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya. Luhan langsung menarik tangan pria itu, memeriksanya dengan teliti lalu mulai berteriak hilang kendali. "Ya! Apa maksudnya itu semua?"

"Aku sempat bertaruh dengan Ayahku dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini. Aku bahkan bersumpah akan mengorbankan jariku setiap kali aku melanggar janji tersebut." Ujarnya muak. Dia menatapi telunjuknya dengan sorot tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka dia masih mengingat taruhan itu."

"Dasar bodoh." Luhan menepuk kasar lengan Sehun. "Kau membuatku ketakutan."

"Aish…" Sehun memutar kedua matanya, "jangan berlebihan, sayang."

Luhan memalingkan muka, lalu menatap ke luar jendela. Pelan-pelan mobil mereka merangsek naik, menuju ke sebuah garasi di sayap kiri. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mencemaskanmu lagi." gumamnya singkat. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat rajukan Luhan. Tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk membujuknya.

Sedang di lain pihak, Kris berjuang keras menahan tawanya yang mulai tersangkut di tenggorokan. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benaknya pada raut horror yang ditampilkan Sehun tadi. Tampaknya dia benar-benar terkejut saat jarinya di potong. Menggelikan. Sehun sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya yang seperti itu, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun Kris menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja di bawah wewenang lelaki itu. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Sehun kembali menggunakan wajah andalannya—dingin dan tak bersahabat—tepat setelah dia kembali ke jok belakang.

* * *

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Seunghwan menaikkan sebelah alis, menyunggingkan senyum sinis, lantas langsung mematikan layar komputernya yang masih menyala. Dia berdiri dengan angkuhnya, melirik pada Sehun, Luhan dan Kris secara bergantian. Ada bara api menyala di mata lelaki tua itu, sorotnya yang tajam, serta ekspresi tegas penuh intimidasi. Sehun tak pernah gentar melihat tampang iblis Ayahnya—mengingat dia mewarisi penuh segala hal yang ada dari pria itu. Hanya saja, bagi Luhan, Oh Seunghwan tentu saja sosok menakutkan. Dia memajukan langkahnya, terlihat penuh waspada saat menggamit lengan Sehun. Jari-jarinya yang rapuh terasa licin karna penuh keringat, menandakan betapa khawatirnya ia. Sehun sendiri tak yakin akan apa yang menjadi sumber rasa takut terbesar si mungil itu, mungkin saja karna sikap penuh penolakan Ayahnya, atau yang paling ekstrim adalah..mungkin karna pertemuan ini mengingatkan Luhan akan singgungan mengenai calon mertua yang diucapkan Sehun pagi tadi. Ouh, rasa-rasanya dia jadi ingin tertawa.

"Setidaknya ucapkan selamat datang dengan benar, _Ayah._"

"Aku kira kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi," Seunghwan tertawa kecil, jelas-jelas bermaksud untuk menyinggung tentang insiden sensor jari beberapa saat yang lalu. "_Well,_ apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" dia berjalan mendekati ketiganya, "apa karna kau sudah tidak tahu ingin mengandalkan siapa-siapa lagi?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak seterpuruk itu." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengakses gudang persenjataannya yang ada di luar Korea, bukan berarti dia sedang berlagak seperti pengemis.

"Bagiku, kau terlihat mengenaskan." Seunghwan berpaling pada Luhan. "Terlebih karna sekarang kau membiarkan makhluk rendahan ini menjadi salah satu titik kelemahanmu." Sambungnya tajam.

Luhan menunduk, segelintir rasa takut dan malu menyergapnya hingga ia merasa wajahnya mulai memerah, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Baginya, sebuah pembelaan tetap tidak akan berguna. Karna apapun yang dikatakan oleh Seunghwan memang sebuah kenyataan tak terbantah. "Halo Tuan," sapanya ramah. "Aku sering mendengar tentangmu," ucapnya tenang. "Ternyata benar, kau adalah seorang **pria tua** yang mengesankan."

Kris menyeringai, sama seperti Tuannya yang kini malah tergelak senang.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu," komentar Seunghwan. "Menyebalkan dan kurang ajar."

"Berkat didikanku. Dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang cerdas."

Seunghwan mendengus, "Apa yang kau butuhkan? Jangan terlalu banyak berbasa-basi."

Sehun menyeringai. Dia meraih tangan Luhan, menuntunnya pada sebuah sofa yang ada di dekat jendela lantas mendudukkan diri di sana, seolah-olah dia memang sering melakukan itu. Seakan-akan apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah perbuatan wajar. Padahal jika mengingat detik genting yang sedang mereka jalani saat ini, Sehun tentu tidak punya waktu untuk itu semua. "Aku butuh senjata baru. Kau tahu, gudangku yang ada di luar Korea sangat sulit dijangkau untuk saat ini. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan satu darimu untuk berjaga-jaga."

Seunghwan memandang lama pada jam tangannya. Dia mengangkat wajah, kemudian langsung mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Lagipula aku juga sudah muak dengan senjata-senjata itu. Kau bisa mengambilnya di lantai atas. Yura akan membantumu." Tunjuknya pada si robot wanita tadi.

Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri ada rasa curiga yang tiba-tiba menyelinap ke dalam benaknya. Bagaimanapun Seunghwan bukanlah orang yang mudah. Dia sudah memperkirakan akan mendapat begitu banyak cemoohan, sindiran sinis, serta perdebatan-perdebatan panjang tiada akhir. Namun kali ini berbeda. Seunghwan mengiyakan permintaannya begitu saja. Tanpa embel-embel upah balik. Tanpa apapun. Benar-benar bukan sifat aslinya. Dia—apakah dia sedang memainkan peran sebagai Ayah yang baik? Mustahil.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang imbalan apa yang akan kuberikan padamu?"

"Kau akan memberikannya? Bukankah kau sudah jatuh miskin?"

"Aku mungkin bisa memberimu beberapa sahamku jika keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak masalah." Jawabnya ringan.

"Terserah," Seunghwan mengibaskan tangan. "Aku harus pergi. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?" Sehun berdiri cepat, memandang tajam pada Ayahnya yang tampak sedikit gelisah.

"Kau mau mengambilnya atau tidak?" pria setengah baya itu menggeram, persis seperti Sehun. "Aku akan menendangmu keluar jika ternyata kau tidak membutuhkannya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya," Sehun menatap Kris, menyampaikan sebuah pesan tersirat melalui matanya, lalu beralih melemparkan tatapannya pada sang Ayah. "Kau bisa pergi."

Kris mengangguk kecil, buru-buru meraba camera kecil transparan yang ia simpan di dalam sakunya, lantas mulai melemparkannya ke punggung tegap si tua itu. Bersyukur Seunghwan sama sekali tidak merasakan pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Pria itu langsung melesat keluar, dan meninggalkan mereka di sana.

Sejenak ruangan berubah sunyi senyap. Sehun langsung berjalan cepat mendekati si robot lalu memerintahkannya untuk membawa mereka ke gudang senjata Seunghwan. Entah mengapa, saat itu dia merasakan bahwa percakapan yang dia dan Ayahnya lontarkan satu sama lain tadi akan menjadi percakapan mereka yang terakhir.

* * *

"Jam berapa kita pergi?" Junmyeon berdiri tepat di sebelah Jongin, membenahi beberapa botol kaca yang berserakan di hadapannya sambil sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk menatap pria itu.

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, dia meletakkan dua botol kaca berwarna kehitaman ke dalam sebuah peti kecil, lantas memfokuskan diri pada Junmyeon. Pria itu berdehem selama beberapa detik, menghela napas berulang-ulang, lalu mulai berbicara dengan gugup. "Aku akan pergi sendiri."

Junmyeon terdiam. Tangannya yang sedang sibuk mencampur beberapa jenis cairan tampak berhenti di udara. Dalam sejenak ruangan berubah mencekam. Jongin tahu dia tidak boleh mengatakan ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun mereka juga harus mempertimbangkan kondisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak boleh meninggalkan keduanya di sini. Setidaknya jika ada Junmyeon, Jongin bisa bernapas lebih lega. Dia bisa fokus dengan urusannya dan tidak dihantui berbagai kecemasan akan keselamatan kedua pria itu. Dia sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Sehun sebelum pria itu pergi pagi tadi. Dan Sehun setuju. Lagipula rumah Kris sudah dilengkapi dengan perisai ampuh yang bisa menyamarkan keberadaan mereka, jadi tidak masalah jika mereka meninggalkan ketiganya di sana. Hanya saja Jongin tidak berani mengatakan pada Junmyeon masalah pergantian rencana yang ia dan Sehun lakukan. Hyungnya itu begitu bersemangat sejak tadi. Jelas-jelas merasa senang karna bisa ikut membantu Jongin. "Kau akan tetap di sini menjaga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah gila?" Junmyeon berdesis samar, tangannya terkepal erat, matanya berkilat penuh amarah. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengubah rencana semudah itu?!"

"Dengarkan aku," Jongin menelan ludah, berat. Dia berusaha menggapai lengan Junmyeon, namun pria itu menghindarinya. Dia benar-benar kesal. Jongin tidak pernah melihat sisi seperti ini dari Junmyeon, dan dia menyesal telah menjadi penyebab utama dari kemarahan lelaki itu. "Aku dan Sehun sudah memikirkannya dengan cermat. Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik."

"Ap—apa?" Junmyeon mendelik tak percaya. "Sehun menyetujui hal ini? Apakah kalian berdua sudah gila? Tidak mudah untuk melenggang keluar di saat seperti ini! Setidaknya biarkan aku pergi bersamamu dan aku bisa menolongmu jika kau terluka! Kau tidak bisa pergi seorang diri! Apa yang akan ku katakan pada Kyungsoo jika seandainya kau—" dia menghentikan ucapannya, merasa ragu pada kelanjutan yang ingin ia utarakan. "—benar-benar tidak kembali? Kau tidak memikirkan itu?" Junmyeon mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Jongin.

"Hyung," Jongin memelas. "Kita tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Tolong jangan keras kepala."

"Kau yang keras kepala, keparat! Kalau begitu akan lebih baik jika kau tidak pergi!"

"Aku harus pergi! Demi Tuhan, serum itu menjadi point penting bagi kemenangan kita!" Seru Jongin keras-keras. Dia membisu selama beberapa detik, lantas mulai merendahkan suaranya kembali. "Aku tidak akan mati, Hyung. Aku bersumpah padamu bahwa aku akan kembali. Entah itu dalam keadaan hidup atau sekarat. Aku akan menemui kalian lagi. Kau tidak perlu cemas! Yang harus kau cemaskan adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masih sangat lemah. Kyungsoo bahkan belum sadar. Sedangkan Baekhyun.. dia sudah sadar tapi seperti orang tak bernyawa. Dia masih belum stabil. Bagaimana jika kita pergi nanti, Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ternyata Chanyeol sudah mati? Dia akan semakin frustasi, Hyung. Dia bisa mencelakakan dirinya juga Kyungsoo. Jika kau ada di sisi mereka, setidaknya kau bisa mengendalikan Baekhyun! Itu maksudku!"

Junmyeon menghela napas sebisanya. Dia pusing sekali. Otaknya berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. "Aku akan memikirkan ini nanti. Aku harus meminum vitaminku dulu." dia bergumam tak tentu arah. Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya pada Jongin, lalu segera berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar. Masih sambil bersungut-sungut dia berjalan dengan cepatnya. Dan ketika tangannya hendak menekan sesuatu di samping pintu, dia tersadar jika pintu lab tersebut sama sekali tidak tertutup tadi. Dan yang lebih parah, ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

Baekhyun?

* * *

Lorong itu lebar. Ada puluhan lukisan mahal yang di gantung di dindingnya, beberapa bahkan menunjukkan gambar yang bisa bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya—membuat siapapun akan berdecak kagum kala melihat hal tersebut. Mereka berempat berjalan dalam diam. Luhan bergandengan tangan bersama Sehun, sedang Kris berjalan tak jauh di belakang keduanya. Si robot sendiri bergerak jauh di depan. Ketukan sepatunya terdengar menggema membelai telinga. Sehun berbisik pelan, berusaha keras agar ucapannya tetap terdengar oleh Kris dan Luhan, namun tidak oleh si robot itu. "Kau sudah melacak Ayahku?"

Kris melirik jam tangannya dengan hati-hati, lalu menjawab, "Sudah. Beliau masih ada di mansion ini. Hanya saja berbeda lantai dengan kita."

"Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Dia hanya duduk di meja kerjanya."

"Tidak melakukan hal lain?" Sehun berhenti cepat, meraih pergelangan tangan Kris masih sambil berjalan. Berharap agar Yura tidak berbalik dan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Dia meletakkan mantelnya terlalu jauh. Tapi sejauh yang saya perhatikan, dia memang hanya duduk di sana. Tidak melakukan apapun. Lagipula, beliau membelakangi posisi camera, jadi sedikit sulit untuk melihat ekspresinya."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Dia mencurigakan."

Kris berdehem pelan, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi kecurigaan pria itu.

"Sehun?"

Suara Luhan memaksa keduanya menoleh. Pria mungil itu mempercepat laju langkahnya, dan mulai sedikit berlari. Sehun terpaksa mengikuti, begitu pula dengan Kris. "Yura menghilang. Dia berbelok di ujung lorong. Sangat cepat dan gesit. Aku bahkan baru memalingkan wajahku selama dua detik, dan dia sudah lenyap. Aku sempat melihat pantulan bayangannya di ujung sana, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin." Jelas Luhan.

Sehun merapatkan rahangnya. Menyusul Luhan dan mulai memimpin di depan. Mereka bertiga berlari beriringan. Derap ketiganya terdengar begitu tergesa, pelan-pelan menimbulkan getaran aneh di permukaan dinding yang kokoh, membuat lukisan-lukisan yang ada di sana ikut terganggu.

Oh Sehun segera berbelok tepat saat sampai di ujung lorong, dan sontak berhenti kala melihat sebuah pintu besi raksasa yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Luhan dan Kris pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketiganya terpaku, sama sekali tak bergeming, memandang lama pada ruangan tersebut.

Jika ingin mendeskripsikan, maka Sehun dapat mengatakan bahwa ruangan itu memang sangatlah besar. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dia bisa melihat lemari-lemari penampung senjata di dalamnya.

"Jangan masuk seenaknya," Sehun memperingati Kris yang hendak beranjak. "Ini bisa jadi sebuah jebakan."

Kris tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut.

Sehun menautkan alis, mulai menerapkan langkahnya dengan ragu ke pintu tersebut, menatap keseluruhan kontur dinding lorong dengan sorot curiga. Tangannya dengan erat memegang Luhan, sesekali melihat padanya dan melempar pandangan menenangkan, meski hatinya berdentum-dentum tidak karuan dan mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya besar di depan mereka sekarang. "Berhenti," dia memerintah, dingin. Mereka bertiga terdiam selama hitungan detik. Sehun—secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala, menarik sejumput rambut belakangnya dengan kasar, menggenggamnya dengan erat, lantas menghembuskan beberapa helai tersebut ke depan pintu.

Dia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana proses jatuhnya helaian rambut itu ke atas lantai. Mencoba bersabar meski pikirannya meraung-raung ingin segera enyah dari tempat itu. Dan ternyata dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah. Tepat saat rambut-rambut itu berserakan di lantai, pintu langsung menutup dengan cepatnya. Tidak sampai sedetik. Bahkan mungkin hanya sepersekian detik. Debuman yang mengaum dari sana seolah memekakkan telinga. Luhan berjengit terkejut, sedang Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas. "Seunghwan menjebak kita. Sialan. Keparat! Kita ditipu!" Dia buru-buru berbalik. Hendak segera lari dari lorong itu ketika penglihatannya menangkap sosok tak asing di ujung sana.

Mata mereka bertemu. Penuh kemarahan dan kekosongan.

Sehun dan Yura, si robot keparat yang telah menjebak mereka. Robot yang kini sedang menyeringai seperti setan, memegang dua buah senapan besar di masing-masing tangannya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi? Simpul rumit itu seolah mencekik lehernya, menjepit saraf otaknya hingga ia kebingungan bukan main. Oh Seunghwan—benarkah dia telah berkhianat?

* * *

**TBC**

**JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N!**

* * *

Oke, pertama-tama, aku mau ngucapin maaf sebesar-besarnya karna sudah lama sekali sejak fic ini dilanjutkan, dan saat kembali aku malah bawa yang beginian.

Sebenarnya ini masih cukup panjang untuk diterusin. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk buat dua bagian untuk chapter 19 ini agar tidak begitu boring. Kemarin di chap 18, ada preview next chap tentang Luhan yang infeksi, Baekhyun yang mati, dsb. Itu tetap akan aku tampilkan, tapi di **bagian yang b yang wordsnya puaaanjang sekalee**. Untuk saat ini, tampaknya kalian harus berpuas diri dulu dengan proses perjalanan mereka ke tempat Jongdae yang penuh liku-liku. Karna mereka gak mungkin langsung ke sana tanpa ada proses. Ini memang membosankan, tapi setidaknya aku udah usaha. **Anggaplah sebagai pemanasan sebelum kita mencapai ending yang sudah lama banget dinantikan**. Sekalian untuk melihat, masih adakah pembaca yang sudi melihat kelanjutan cerita ini, juga menguji kemampuan nulisku yang semakin tidak karuan. Heheheh.

Aku juga sempat janji di twitter untuk ngepost hari minggu kemaren, tapi ternyata malah gak sempat. Jadi maaf juga kalo tertunda.

Susah sekali untuk melanjutkan fic2 ini karna kurangnya asupan Hunhan moment—bahkan memang udah gak ada lagi. Jadi maklum aja kalo feelnya terasa kurang sekali.

Terimakasih utk partisipasinya selama ini~

Sampai jumpa lagi di **CHAPTER 19B **nanti (aku usahain secepatnya deh)

**REVIEW JUSEYO!**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIP SELU.. YUHUUU~**


	21. Chapter 19B

Debuman yang mengaum dari sana seolah memekakkan telinga. Luhan berjengit terkejut, sedang Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas. "Seunghwan menjebak kita. Keparat! Kita ditipu!" Dia buru-buru berbalik. Hendak segera lari dari lorong itu ketika penglihatannya menangkap sosok tak asing di ujung sana.

Mata mereka bertemu. Penuh kemarahan dan kekosongan.

Sehun dan Yura, si robot keparat yang telah menjebak mereka. Robot yang kini sedang menyeringai seperti setan, memegang dua buah senapan besar di masing-masing tangannya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi? Simpul rumit itu seolah mencekik lehernya, menjepit saraf otaknya hingga ia kebingungan bukan main. Oh Seunghwan—benarkah dia telah berkhianat?

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**CLONING**

**[chapter 19B]**

**Warning!**

**Rated M, AU, Slash, Boys Love, Yaoi, Boring.**

**Happy Reading my lovely readers!**

* * *

"Menyerahlah atau kalian mati."

Sehun bukannya tidak pernah mengalami hal seburuk ini. Dia pernah—tentu saja. Sebagai orang yang memiliki musuh paling banyak hampir di seluruh dunia, situasi seperti ini tak pernah luput dari aktivitas sehari-harinya. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Bukan hanya karna ia tidak memiliki senjata memadai di tangannya sekarang, tapi juga karna ada keselamatan lain yang mesti ia jaga. Luhan tidak terlatih untuk siatuasi berbahaya seperti saat ini. Dia bisa saja ikut celaka. Dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sehun semakin frustasi. Sial. Tidak adakah yang lebih menjengkelkan dari ini semua? Oh Seunghwan memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan untuk Sehun sendiri—yang jelas-jelas adalah anaknya—dia bisa berkhianat?

Sehun melirik Kris dari ujung matanya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu dari tatapan tersebut. Dan tampaknya si jangkung itu mengerti. Dia mengangguk kecil, meraba sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya, merogoh sebuah senjata yang ada di dalam sana, lantas menggenggam benda tersebut erat-erat. Meski tidak ada perintah langsung yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, tapi Kris tahu maksud dari kodenya tersebut. Dia menghitung mundur sampai tiga di dalam hati, menahan napas, lalu mulai berteriak keras-keras, "SEKARANG!" Kris melempar cepat sebuah permen karet yang sedari tadi di pegangnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menangkap permen karet—yang ternyata adalah perisai pelindung—tersebut dan langsung menginjaknya kuat-kuat. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba saja menerobos dari lantai lalu menaungi tubuhnya dan Luhan. Dia mendesis, menarik tangan Luhan lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, beruntung karna perisai itu tetap mengikutinya. Yura tampak terpengaruh, dia sendiri pada dasarnya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Robot tengik itu menoleh, lalu dengan gesit menodong ke arah Luhan dan Sehun, menembak brutal setiap sudut yang ada, berusaha keras menghancurkan perisai bodoh milik Sehun dengan tembakannya yang ganas—benar-benar lupa dengan keberadaan Kris di sisi lainnya.

Sehun mendecak, tetap berlari menerjang makhluk itu. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yura selagi Kris bergerak mendekati robot tersebut. Di sampingnya, Luhan seakan hendak kehabisan napas. Wajahnya penuh peluh, dan tangannya benar-benar dingin. Tampaknya dia begitu ketakutan. Perisai ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Apalagi jika dihajar dengan tembakan begitu mengerikan layaknya sekarang. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris, menatap tajam setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Yura yang melihat tatapan mata Sehun, segera menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengintainya. Dia berpaling, mengarahkan senjatanya pada Kris yang ternyata sudah berdiri tepat di dekatnya. Robot itu menembak tanpa ragu, namun Kris tak kalah cepat. Pemuda itu turut menembak ke arah Yura, tepat ke kepala si sialan itu, membuat robot tersebut terjengkang sampai satu meter jauhnya.

Sehun berusaha mengambil alih keadaan. Tepat setelah perisainya lenyap, dia mengeluarkan sebuah besi kecil seukuran telunjuk, menggoyangkannya beberapa kali, lalu berlari menghampiri Yura yang masih terkapar. Besi yang ada di tangannya berubah menjadi pedang panjang dan tajam. Pedang itu bukan sekedar benda tajam biasa. Ada aliran listrik di ujungnya, mampu membelah kepala baja Yura dalam sekali sentak. Dan Sehun memang melakukan itu. Dia menginjak leher Yura, mengarahkan pedangnya dengan berani, lantas langsung membelah robot tersebut.

Luhan mengepalkan tangan, berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kepala robot wanita itu menggelinding jauh tak tentu arah. Namun entah mengapa, napas di dadanya tak kunjung lega juga.

Sehun terengah-engah. Dia menendang batang leher Yura, lalu berbalik menatap Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik.

Luhan mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Dia berlari menghampiri Luhan, menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat tak ada satupun luka yang tertempel di tubuh kekasihnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, bibirnya bergerak secara otomatis mengecupi kening pria itu. "Ayo pergi. Kita harus membereskan Seunghwan." Ujarnya setelah mereka sedikit berjauhan.

Kris menghela napas, memegang lehernya yang terasa kaku, lalu mendekati kedua atasannya itu. Nyaris saja, batinnya gusar. Nyawa mereka benar-benar di ujung tanduk tadi. Jika Kris tidak bisa mengerti apa yang disampaikan Sehun melalui matanya, mungkin mereka sudah terkapar penuh lubang di atas lantai. Itu menjijikkan. Mereka pun segera berlalu dari sana. Tidak ingin sekedar melirik atau melihat lagi pada Yura.

_Mereka tidak tahu, sebuah chip kecil di dalam tubuh Yura mendadak menyala._

_Mereka tidak menyadarinya_.

* * *

_Chanyeol sudah mati._

_Chanyeol sudah mati._

_Tunangannya telah mati._

_Kekasih yang telah berusaha membunuhnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

Baekhyun terus mengulang kata-kata itu di dalam benaknya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya sontak gemetar, jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan kuatnya. Pemuda itu sungguh tidak menyangka. Benar-benar terkejut dengan fakta yang terkuak di depannya saat ini. A—apakah yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar? Bahwa kini memang tidak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan betapa frustasinya ia karna tidak bisa membenci pria itu karna sikap kejinya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Bahkan untuk bisa menatap wajahnya lagi. Bermimpikah dirinya saat ini? Sepertinya tidak. Dia sadar. Telinganya tidak rusak. Dan Jongin sudah mengatakan hal tersebut dengan teramat jelas. Chanyeol memang sudah mati.

"Baek—" Junmyeon mengerling panik. Berusaha mendekati lelaki itu, namun Baekhyun malah bergerak mundur. Seolah-olah tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Baekhyun." Junmyeon berusaha membujuk, tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng. Matanya memerah, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, terus menggeleng dan berjalan mundur setiap kali Junmyeon ingin mendekat. Junmyeon mendesah sedih, dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lirih. "Chanyeol memang sudah mati." Bagaimanapun kenyataan harus tetap dikatakan. Mungkin ini memang saatnya.

Kenapa Sehun tidak memberitahunya tentang masalah ini? Baekhyun tercekat, sesuatu seolah mencekik lehernya. Ada beban besar yang menduduki pundaknya dalam sekejap. Dunia mendadak rubuh di atas tubuhnya yang rapuh. Inikah akhir mereka? Chanyeol mati dan kini dirinya akan jauh tertinggal di belakang. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa rasanya sesakit ini. Mungkin karna dia memang masih menyayangi Chanyeol. Masih memiliki sebuah harapan kecil tentang hubungan mereka. Dan ternyata—harapan tersebut memang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Baek.." Jongin ikut-ikutan mendekati lelaki itu. "Jangan seperti ini," ujarnya pelan.

Junmyeon menimpali, "Relakan dia. Chanyeol tidak pantas untuk—"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh Junmyeon untuk diam. Dia mengangguk sekenanya, tersenyum pilu, lantas langsung berbalik dan pergi ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Jongin dalam kecemasan tak berujung.

Saat ini, dia hanya ingin kembali tertidur dan melupakan segalanya.

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin dia masih berada di sana?" Sehun menoleh pada Kris, meminta jawaban dari pria itu sementara mereka masih sibuk berlari menuju ruangan Ayahnya. Jika mereka cukup beruntung, Sehun mungkin masih memiliki secuil kesempatan untuk meminta penjelasan atau bahkan menghabisi si tua bangka keparat itu. Tidak akan ada belas kasih lagi di sini, bahkan jika ia harus mengotori tangannya dengan darah Ayahnya sendiri, Sehun tentu akan tega. Dia bengis dan kejam, membunuh Ayahnya bukanlah perkara sulit. Terlebih karna pria itu duluanlah yang mengkhianatinya, mencoba menjebak Sehun di saat anaknya itu meminta bantuan. Dunia sudah cukup kacau, dan Seunghwan seolah menambah berat beban yang mesti ia tanggung. Brengsek. Kemarahannya seolah tak terbendung lagi, merangkak masuk dari ujung kakinya hingga ke dalam otaknya. Dia serasa ingin meledak.

"Sepertinya begitu, Tuan. Saya masih bisa melihat punggungnya meski ia kini sedang membelakangi kamera." Kris menyahut, masih sambil memperhatikan jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan menegak ludah, tiba-tiba gugup sendiri. Dia tentu tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun terhadap Ayahnya, namun meski begitu ia lebih memutuskan untuk bungkam dan menurut saja. Dia tidak punya kuasa untuk mencegah pria itu, meredam kemarahan yang seolah bergulung di dalam darahnya. Sehun tidak dalam posisi yang ingin ditenangkan. Pengkhianatan itu jelas melukai harga dirinya. Dia telah cukup merendah selama beberapa hari ini. Dan Seunghwan malah makin membuat semuanya memburuk. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran pria tua itu? Sehun adalah anaknya, demi Tuhan!

"Kalau begitu ayo temui dia," Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, nada bicaranya seolah membekukan tulang. "Aku harus tahu apa alasan dibalik semua kegilaan ini."

* * *

"Kau tahu, ini cukup aneh." Sehun berujar, mengamati pintu tersebut lamat-lamat. Mereka telah sampai di sana sejak semenit yang lalu, dan ketiganya masih tidak kunjung menunjukkan minat untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja langsung menerobos masuk, tapi keanehan yang dirasakannya membuat ia urung melakukan hal tersebut. Sejak bersama Yura tadi, tidak ada satupun jebakan yang menghalangi mereka untuk sampai di ruangan Seunghwan, dan itu cukup menimbulkan kecurigaan lain di dalam dadanya. Seharusnya jika pria itu berniat untuk menjebak atau mencelakai mereka, dia tentu sudah memiliki rencana cadangan, bukan? Kenapa malah tidak terjadi apapun? Ini bukan seperti Sehun ingin terjadi sesuatu pada mereka semua, hanya saja dia harus lebih waspada sekarang. Dia sudah kelihatan cukup tolol tadi—dengan menerima bantuan Ayahnya dan hampir dicelakai oleh Yura—dan Sehun tidak mau kadar ketololannya meningkat dalam waktu singkat. Menjijikkan sekali rasanya membayangkan betapa hinanya ia selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kau benar," Luhan menimpali, tampaknya dia cukup paham dengan apa yang terjadi. "Ini mencurigakan, Sehun-ah."

Ketiganya terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu besar tersebut. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang pada akhirnya mengambil langkah maju dan memegang gagang besi pintu itu—bagaimanapun mereka harus masuk dan menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada, menekan sebuah tombol berukuran jempol orang dewasa yang ada di sana, lantas menarik kembali tangannya dan menunggu hingga beberapa detik agar pintu tersebut membuka. Sehun melirik Luhan dari ujung matanya, mengangguk pada Kris sebagai isyarat, lantas berjalan masuk dengan perlahan. Dan tanpa diduga, pintu itu membanting tertutup dengan kerasnya. Membuat Luhan terpekik, kaget.

Tak lama kemudian, semua lampu padam total. Sehun menggeram, hampir saja melantangkan makiannya, namun berusaha menguasai diri. Apa lagi sekarang? Apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Keparat! Dia hanya perlu mengambil senjata di mansion Ayahnya, dan kemudian pergi ke markas Jongdae. Seharusnya semua menjadi begitu sederhana, tapi mengapa faktanya tidak semudah itu? Apakah ini bentuk balasan yang harus ia terima dari Tuhan? Astaga, jika benar, maka setelah ini ia akan bertobat.

Ini benar-benar buruk, batinnya frustasi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menyalakan lampu di dalam ruangan ini dan sialnya lagi sekarang mereka terjebak di sana. Sehun yakin benar jika ruang kerja Ayahnya tidak pernah memakai saklar manual—karna hal seperti itu hanya ada di tahun 2000-an saja. Jadi, mau tidak mau mereka harus mencari sesuatu yang lain untuk digunakan sebagai alat penerang. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melangkah keluar lagi, dan dia juga tidak berniat menyuruh Kris untuk melakukannya pula. Dalam kebingungan, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu, dengan segera merogoh saku mantelnya lalu mengeluarkan pedang yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menghabisi Yura tadi. Aliran listriknya sungguh membantu, sinarnya yang tidak begitu terang setidaknya membuat mereka tidak terjebak dalam kegelapan lagi.

"Sehun.." Luhan berbisik lirih. Napasnya memburu. Dia mengerling ke berbagai arah, mencoba menelaah situasi yang kacau balau itu.

Sehun sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, dia melingkarkan lengan kanannya dengan cepat ke pinggang kekasihnya itu, menarik Luhan mendekat, lantas mendekapnya erat-erat. Tidak boleh ada suara sama sekali. Hal itu bisa saja memancing Seunghwan untuk menyerang mereka.

"Tuan," Kris berbisik sepelan mungkin. Menelan ludahnya, lelaki jangkung itu bergerak mendekati Sehun. "Itu mantel yang sempat digunakan oleh Ayah anda," ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke sebuah sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Sehun segera berpaling, mengarahkan pedangnya pada sudut itu. Dia berjalan cepat ke sana, sambil menggandeng Luhan di sisi kanannya. Benar. Itu adalah mantel yang sempat digunakan oleh Seunghwan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat camera kecil yang diletakkan oleh Kris untuk memata-matai Ayahnya tersebut. Dia segera melangkah menuju meja kerja Ayahnya, dan nihil. Seunghwan tidak ada di sana. "Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di balik meja ini?" tanyanya sembari berbisik.

Kris sontak mengangguk, "Benar. Saya melihatnya sendiri tadi." Jawabnya berusaha untuk tidak begitu kaku. Suasana sudah begitu mengerikan, setidaknya dia harus bersikap tenang.

"Lantas kemana si brengsek itu?" Sehun berucap pelan, tersisip nada geram di sana. Ini menyebalkan. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia tafsirkan dari situasi yang harus mereka hadapi sekarang. Tak ada suara. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dalam keadaan remang-remang. Dia harus menggunakan akal sehatnya, harus berpikir jernih agar mereka bisa keluar dari mansion keparat ini dengan selamat. Sialan. Hidupnya bahkan masih terlalu singkat untuk kematian tak berguna seperti yang diharapkan oleh Ayahnya dan Jongdae si brengsek itu. Ada banyak hal yang mesti ia lakukan. Dia harus membunuh kedua bajingan itu, mengembalikan kekayaannya yang tak terhingga, dan mencintai Luhan seumur hidupnya. Dia harus melakukan itu! Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan baru bertemu dengan si mungil itu. Baru merasakan jatuh cinta, dan baru hendak memulai hidupnya. Tapi Jongdae—si tengik itu—membuatnya harus bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan keinginannya yang amat sederhana. Tanpa sadar, pelukannya pada Luhan ia eratkan. Kekasih mungilnya itu pasti sangat ketakutan. Tapi Sehun juga tidak punya pilihan. Lebih baik selalu bersama daripada dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri tanpa pengawasannya. Itu lebih berbahaya. Apalagi sekarang Jongdae sudah tahu jika Luhan merupakan salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya.

Sehun langsung meraih cepat mantel tersebut, menggenggamnya erat, lalu memeriksa keseluruhan pakaian itu. Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali, dan dia semakin jengah saja. Pria itu menghela napas, mengambil camera kecil yang sempat disematkan oleh Kris di mantel itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dia akan memeriksanya—nanti. Seunghwan tidak terlihat dimanapun, dan hal tersebut semakin menguatkan dugaannya bahwa pria tua itu pasti sudah melarikan diri. Cih, tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia masih di sini? Terlebih setelah usahanya untuk membunuh Sehun.. Brengsek. Sekarang semua sia-sia. "Ayo pergi dari sini." Sehun mengedikkan dagu pada Kris, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka, sedang ia berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Mungkin saja pintu itu sudah bisa membuka kembali.

Kris menurut. Toh, keputusan Sehun untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sudah sangatlah tepat di matanya. Dia pun melangkah dengan cepat sembari memeriksa kondisi di sekitarnya dengan cermat. Itu tidak sampai sepuluh detik; jika saja perkiraannya benar. Saat sebuah geraman kasar berdengung masuk ke dalam telinga mereka semua. Baik Kris, Sehun dan Luhan sontak membeku. Napas seolah tersangkut di leher.

Sehun dengan berani menoleh tepat ke samping kirinya. Menatap tajam pada sudut gelap ruangan. Pikirannya yang logis melarang ia untuk mendekat, tapi sifat tidak mau kalahnya seolah membabat habis pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan, mengabaikan bisik protes dari kekasih mungilnya, dan berjalan tanpa takut sama sekali ke sumber suara itu. "Kalian tetap di situ." Dia memerintah, dingin. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di sana? Suara apa itu?

"Sehun..." Luhan melotot, berusaha meraih kembali tangan Sehun, namun ditahan cepat oleh Kris. "Lepaskan aku, Kris. Kita harus ke sana juga." Si mungil nyaris membentak, berjuang menepis cekalan si pirang itu, tapi harus berdesis saat tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Si jangkung ini— tidakkah ia terlalu loyal pada Sehun? Tidakkah dia berpikir di saat seperti ini ada baiknya jika sekali saja dia melanggar perintah lelaki itu? Kenapa harus selalu menurut?

"Tuan tahu apa yang dia lakukan," Kris berujar, melihat punggung Sehun dengan waspada.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, menghela napas, lalu ikut memperhatikan Sehun dalam diam. Pria itu terus melangkah maju mendekati suara mengerikan tersebut, dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang pedangnya, ia tampak menyorot ke berbagai arah. Membuat sinar yang menaungi tubuh Luhan dan Kris berangsur-angsur menghilang terbawa olehnya.

Dan dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan kembali dirundung cemas yang luar biasa. Dia hampir saja berlari menyusul Sehun saat Kris menahannya kembali. Luhan pun mendecak, menunggu sambil menggigit bibir. "Sehun-ah," dia memanggil, berharap agar lelaki itu akan segera kembali. Tapi Sehun terlihat tidak peduli dan malah semakin melangkah dengan cepat. "Hentikan." Luhan memelas, semakin khawatir akan keselamatan pria itu. Geraman yang menghantui mereka tidak kunjung berhenti juga, malah semakin keras dan mengerikan. "Oh Sehun!" hilang kesabaran, Luhan mulai memekik. Dia menghentakkan kakinya, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

Sehun sendiri tiba-tiba saja tidak bergeming. Dia membatu, pedang di tangan kanannya terhenti di udara. Suasana kembali sesunyi pemakaman. Tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan suara aneh itu langsung menghilang tepat setelah Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. Si mungil itu menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha memandang dengan jelas apa yang menjadi objek sorotan Sehun. Dan dia hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang saat tahu makhluk apa yang kini tengah menatap tajam pada kekasihnya. Tubuh Luhan pun sontak menegang. Bahkan pandangan itu masih sama, batinnya berteriak. Masih sama dinginnya, masih sama berbahayanya seperti yang ia lihat berpuluh menit lalu. Hanya saja.. Tidak ada kehidupan di sana.

Oh Seunghwan.. bagaimana dia bisa sekacau itu?

"Sehun..," Luhan terhenyak. Melirik Sehun yang kini masih betah di tempatnya. Ini benar-benar yang terburuk. Seunghwan berubah sangat menakutkan. Tubuhnya setengah telanjang, wajahnya rusak, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak cairan kehijauan. Dia berposisi merangkak, persis layaknya binatang. Kulitnya mengkerut, ada gelembung-gelembung besar di sekujur tubuhnya—seperti hendak meledak. Giginya berubah setajam taring anjing. Seunghwan—mungkinkah ia berubah layaknya kloning-kloning yang telah terinfeksi seperti buatan Jongdae? Terlebih dengan gerungan-gerungan tak senang yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya, Luhan yakin jika apa yang ada di pikirannya itu adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa mereka sanggah.. Dia—Oh Seunghwan—pasti ada seseorang yang mencelakainya hingga ia jadi seperti itu. "Ayo pergi dari sini, Sehun! Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak tanpa sadar.

Saat itu semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Sehun—sebagai seseorang dengan insting setajam binatang buas—tentu bisa memperkirakan pergerakan Seunghwan dengan mudah. Tepat sebelum Seunghwan menerjangnya, dia dengan sigap menendang perut pria itu, mengarahkan pedang listriknya dan hendak memotong leher Ayahnya sendiri, tapi Seunghwan terlalu cepat. Lelaki tua itu menghindar, berlari entah ke mana, menabrak hampir semua perabotan yang ada di sana dengan tubuhnya. Sehun kalap, dia menyorot ke sana-kemari, berusaha mencari keberadaan Seunghwan dalam suasana yang begitu runyam. Bunyi debum jatuhnya barang-barang seolah menjadi petunjuk, memaksa lelaki tersebut untuk menajamkan seluruh indera yang ada di tubuhnya. Seunghwan berubah secepat cetah. Sehun harus mengeluarkan tenaganya dua kali lipat hanya untuk membuat Ayahnya itu tunduk. Pria itu memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah, memanfaatkan kelengahan Seunghwan, mencoba menghampiri Kris dan Luhan.

Dia menyempatkan diri menangkup wajah kebingungan Luhan, "Kau harus mundur! Tetap di sini, aku akan mengurus semuanya." Ucapnya mutlak, tidak menginginkan penolakan.

Luhan hendak menyerukan sesuatu, tapi langsung tertahan saat Sehun melotot padanya, sekali lagi meminta ia untuk mundur. Si mungil itu pada akhirnya melangkah mundur, menempelkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu yang dingin. Dia bisa melihat Sehun berlari mengajak Kris ke tengah ruangan, bias cahaya dari pedangnya bergerak tidak beraturan. Suara dari benda-benda yang dijatuhkan oleh Seunghwan bergema-gema di dalam otaknya, membuat ia cemas setengah mati. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika mereka semua celaka?

"Dengarkan aku, Kris." Sehun berucap keras, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh tekad, melihat ke sana-kemari mengimbangi gerakan Seunghwan, "kita harus menangkapnya apapun yang terjadi, paham?"

Kris mengangguk, bersiap dengan tangan kosong. Senjatanya sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi, dan sesungguhnya itu menjengkelkan.

Mereka berjalan tergesa menuju Seunghwan yang sedang merangkak di bawah computer raksasa miliknya sendiri, pria itu seperti sedang berteriak—atau mungkin menggonggong ke arah mereka. Samar-samar Sehun bisa melihat tetesan liur yang dikeluarkan Ayahnya jatuh membasahi lantai. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang asing, namun menyadari bagaimana tetesan liur itu melubangi lantai marmer tersebut, barulah Sehun tertegun. Dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa; Seunghwan sedang menuju pada proses untuk berubah menjadi sebuah kloning yang matang—terlihat jelas dari gelembung-gelembung menjijikkan yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, itu adalah tanda-tanda umum bagi seorang kloning untuk hidup; biasanya terjadi karna regenerasi sel-sel mati yang ada di dalam tubuhnya—hanya saja perubahan tingkah laku yang begitu drastis sama sekali tidak pernah Sehun lihat—kecuali bagi kloning-kloning yang terinfeksi secara langsung melalui gigitan; biasanya mereka akan mirip seperti zombie yang bisa dikendalikan. Tapi Seunghwan tidak seperti itu. Tidak ada tanda bahwa ia digigit, Sehun yakin sekali. Itu berarti dia mendapatkan suntikan, atau opsi lainnya; dia diracuni. Itu sebabnya mengapa liur pria itu bisa berubah begitu mematikan. Seseorang pastilah sudah mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam darah Ayahnya hingga ia jadi seperti itu.

"Tuan," Kris memanggil. Menginterupsi analisa yang berlari-larian di dalam kepala Sehun. "Bagaimana cara kita menangkapnya? Setidaknya kita harus membunuhnya dulu."

Untuk sesaat Sehun terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Kau harus menendangnya keras-keras hingga ia tersungkur, sisanya biar aku yang bereskan." Bisiknya sambil melangkah sedikit demi sedikit pada Seunghwan yang masih betah menggerung. "Dan kau harus hati-hati pada setiap cairan yang ia keluarkan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kris menurut, dia bergerak ke sisi sebelah kiri Seunghwan, menahan napas kala mendapati banyak sekali lubang yang tertutup cairan hijau—liur—di atasnya. Ayah majikannya itu berpaling tepat ke arahnya, dia sendiri sampai terkejut bukan main dan hampir tersentak mundur. Namun pelototan tajam dari Sehun membuatnya urung. Kris melangkah lebih yakin, perlahan-lahan, seperti sedang mendekati anjing rabies. Oh itu lucu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi melihat bentuk anjing sesungguhnya sejak ia berusia 15 tahun.

"Pelan-pelan," Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya, mengeja setiap patah kata agar Kris mengerti.

Kris menelan ludah, dalam hati menghitung mundur waktu yang ia perlukan untuk menyerang Seunghwan—yang sialnya—tidak berhenti menggonggong. Itu membuatnya muak dan pusing. Diam-diam matanya melirik pada Sehun, pria itu sudah tepat berada di dekat Seunghwan. Pria tua di depannya ini nampaknya tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Fokusnya ia berikan semua pada Kris. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang menguntungkan.

"Sekarang!" Sehun berseru kencang.

Dan dengan teriakan itu Kris melaksanakan perintah Tuannya. Dia menendang keras tubuh Seunghwan hingga pria itu jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Sehun. Dan atasannya itu dengan gagah melayangkan pedangnya ke arah pak tua tersebut. Kris tercengang saat melihat Sehun menusuk dada kanan Seunghwan, membiarkan pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan menggelepar tak senang. Aliran listrik yang ada di pedang itu pastilah menyakitinya, tampak jelas dari teriakan keras yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia sontak mundur, menjauh kala melihat beberapa gelembung besar di tubuh Seunghwan pecah, cairan itu beterbangan di udara, mengotori lantai dan melubanginya. Untung tidak sampai mengenai Kris.

Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia melangkah mundur secara perlahan kemudian berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Memandang tubuh Seunghwan dengan tangan terkepal. Cairan itu tak henti-hentinya keluar. Bahkan beberapa ada yang mencapai sudut ruangan. Gila. Sebenarnya, cairan macam apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Ayahnya hingga dia menjadi seperti ini?

Itu tidak sampai sepuluh detik, ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu di ruangan tersebut menyala—memotong pikiran Sehun tentang Ayahnya. Semua berubah terang benderang. Kris menoleh ke daun pintu, dan menemukan Luhan masih berdiri kaku di sana. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, ke sebuah sudut yang terkena cairan Seunghwan, dan barulah saat itu dia memahami apa yang terjadi. Cairan dari tubuh Seunghwan ternyata mengenai sistem keamanan yang ada di sebuah sudut ruangan tersebut—sudut yang tidak tergapai oleh mereka. Karna begitu keras efek yang ditimbulkan, sistem keamanan dengan cekatan menyala dan tanpa sengaja menghidupkan seluruh lampu yang ada di sana.

Sehun menghela napas lega, dia memanggil Luhan agar mendekat ke arahnya, dan si mungil itu menurut. Dia berlari tergesa pada Sehun, kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kekasihnya itu pasti sangat cemas. "Maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengangguk di dalam pelukannya, dan setidaknya itu saja sudah membuat Sehun tenang. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada Seunghwan yang masih meraung-raung kesakitan.

Dia pada akhirnya mengarahkan tangannya pada pedang yang masih menancap tersebut, menariknya cepat dan menulikan diri pada erangan lain yang mendesak keluar dari bibir sang Ayah. Cairan hijau dan kemerahan bertumpuk-tumpuk di ujung pedang, menimbulkan bau amis yang kentara. Ayahnya masih tampak setengah sadar, masih berjuang menata napas yang tinggal satu-satu. Dia berjongkok di dekat Seunghwan, membisu kala melihat betapa kacaunya pria tua itu. Hanya beberapa menit lagi, dan Ayahnya tersebut akan mati. Di tangannya.. Fakta itu membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling bengis di muka bumi. Tapi toh, sejak awal memang itu yang ia inginkan. Bahkan jika Ayahnya itu dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja pun, Sehun akan tetap memberinya pelajaran. Lagipula, menilik betapa berbahayanya perubahan yang dilakukan pria itu, tidak ada opsi lain yang patut dilakukan kecuali menghabisinya. Itu adalah keputusan bijaksana bagi Sehun meski terdengar sedikit tidak manusiawi.

"Aku harus mengeluarkan jantungnya," Sehun bergumam, melihat lama pada tubuh Seunghwan yang mulai berhenti bergetar.

"A-apa?" Luhan kira ia salah dengar, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Telinganya jelas baik-baik saja. Yang salah di sini adalah Sehun. Pria itu barusan mengatakan akan mengeluarkan jantung Seunghwan? Setelah membunuhnya, Sehun bahkan ingin mengambil organ dari tubuh tak berdaya pria itu? Luhan menggigit bibir, "Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengambil jantungnya. Aku tidak tahu apa rencana pria ini," Sehun berhenti sejenak, menutupi kedua mata Seunghwan yang telah terbelalak kosong. Akhirnya pria itu mati. Ayahnya tak bernyawa lagi, "tapi jantungnya mungkin saja bermanfaat. Jika benar dia diracuni oleh Jongdae, aku tentu bisa menjadikan jantungnya sebagai bahan penelitianku dan membuatnya sebagai senjata tambahan." Katanya masih sambil menatap mayat tersebut. Ada sebersit belas kasih yang tanpa ia sadari hinggap di relung hatinya, tapi segera ia tepis semua perasaan itu. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk kasihan, atau bahkan menyesal sekalipun.

"Tapi—bagaimana? Kita tidak punya alat apapun di sini, kita juga—" Luhan berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Kemudian sadar bahwa itu akan menjadi kesia-siaan untuk membujuk Sehun. Pria itu—dengan tabiat keras kepalanya yang telah mendarah daging—jelas tidak akan menggubris perkataannya. Dan Luhan hanya mampu menerima fakta itu mentah-mentah.

"Aku akan membelah dadanya dengan pedangku," Sehun menyahut, menoleh pada Luhan yang tengah tersentak tak percaya. Kemudian dia berpaling lagi pada mayat Seunghwan, berkata dengan dinginnya, "jadi sebaiknya kau pejamkan matamu. Kau tentu tidak akan mau melihat kekasihmu membelah dada Ayahnya sendiri, bukan?"

"Sehun.." Luhan hampir menangis. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tahu Sehun tidak setega itu.

"Ini akan menjadi pemandangan mengerikan, Lu. Pastikan kau tidak melihatnya.."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, ia melesatkan pedangnya pada pertengahan dada Seunghwan, membelah kulit tersebut dengan cekatan, mengabaikan bau amis yang menusuk-nusuk hidungnya, dan dengan sedikit paksa akhirnya merobek kulit tersebut dengan kedua tangan.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, bukan?

Bahkan ini belum mencapai separuh perjalanan.

* * *

Junmyeon mengernyit, berpikir sekeras mungkin dengan otak jeniusnya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, mencari kalimat-kalimat bagus yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa dukacitanya yang mendalam—meski semua orang tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berduka atas kematian Chanyeol, hei, Junmyeon bahkan mensyukurinya. Tapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun terlihat jelas-jelas masih mencintai si raksasa keparat itu. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat terpukul saat mendengar kabar kematian Chanyeol. Rasa tidak terima tergambar nyata dari sikapnya. Dan sebagai seorang Hyung, sudah sepatutnya Junmyeon menunjukkan rasa simpati. Oh sial. Kenapa Baekhyun harus datang di saat Junmyeon dan Jongin sedang membahas Chanyeol?! Sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara agar Baekhyun tidak kembali drop. Junmyeon khawatir jika Baekhyun akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh; seperti membunuh dirinya sendiri. Terkadang cinta itu bisa membutakanmu, membuatmu menjadi makhluk yang kau sendiri tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dan hal seperti itu bukannya tidak mungkin tidak terjadi pada Baekhyun pula. Uh, rasanya Junmyeon ingin memaki semua benda yang ada di depannya. Menyalurkan rasa frustasinya yang seolah mencekik, memprotes dunia akan situasi yang menjebak mereka. Ini rumit sekali. Ada begitu banyak hal yang mesti ia urus. Dia harus membuat obat penangkal kloning-kloning terinfeksi itu, harus menenangkan Baekhyun, menjaga Kyungsoo, dan—brengsek.. Kepalanya hampir pecah hanya dengan memikirkan setumpuk pekerjaan yang mesti ia lakukan.

"Dia masih belum keluar?" Jongin muncul entah darimana, telah siap dengan mantel dan beberapa senjata di kedua tangannya. Pergi mengambil serum itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Dia tentu mesti berhati-hati jika tidak ingin pulang sebagai mayat. "Ini sudah tiga jam, Hyung."

Junmyeon mendesah. "Kalau kau mau pergi, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga." Usirnya jengah. "Jangan membuatku jengkel."

Jongin terkekeh jenaka, "Aku titip Kyungsoo ya."

"Kau sudah memeriksa keadaannya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, tampak jelas kilatan kesedihan di balik matanya. Dia—tentu sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu. "Semuanya sudah stabil."

Junmyeon mengangguk canggung, "Kembalilah secepatnya."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, aku harus kembali pada Kyungsoo, bukan? Aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika bangun nanti."

Junmyeon mendecak, "Benar. Kau juga harus menjadi orang pertama yang membantuku menciptakan penangkal itu. Jadi segera pergi dan kembali ke sini secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja."

Jongin menghela napas, "Aku mengerti," Jongin berjalan menuju lift yang ada di dekat lorong, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. "Jaga dirimu juga, Hyung."

Itu adalah kata terakhirnya sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Kau juga, Jongin-ah." Junmyeon berbisik, diam-diam merasa kecemasan melingkupinya dengan membabibuta.

* * *

Junmyeon tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan belasungkawa. Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu kelemahan yang ia punya sepanjang hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, harus menenangkan sahabat yang tengah merasa kehilangan. Karna pada dasarnya dia sendiri tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang. Jadi, ketika ia masuk dan pada akhirnya malah terpekur bagai makhluk dungu di dalam kamar tersebut dan hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun, Junmyeon tahu memang seperti itulah yang akan terjadi. Semua susunan kata yang sempat ia rangkai menguap di udara. Seolah tak berarti apa-apa. Sejujurnya ia pun tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang, atau bagaimana caranya menenangkan sahabat yang tengah berduka. Junmyeon tidak pernah tahu masalah seperti itu. Tapi saat ini dia harus memberikan Baekhyun kekuatan, dan itu bukan perkara mudah. Junmyeon menyadari bahwa ini terasa lebih sulit daripada merawat atau bahkan membuat seorang kloning. Entah mengapa dia jadi gugup sendiri.

"Hyung,"

Junmyeon tersentak, lamunan yang tengah berputar di kepalanya seolah terburai. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah secepat kilat menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang. Bocah itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Seharusnya itu membuat ia sesak, tapi bukan itu poin pentingnya. Baekhyun sudah bisa berbicara dan Junmyeon benar-benar terkejut karnanya. "Kau—" Junmyeon tercekat, "—sudah bisa berbicara?"

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di dalam sana, dan dalam satu tendangan lemah, selimut yang menutupinya teronggok di bawah ranjang. Anak itu memutuskan untuk duduk, menghadap Junmyeon dengan wajah sembabnya. "Aku menggunakan alat ini," dia menunjuk pada sebuah bola kecil seukuran jempol yang tengah digenggamnya.

Junmyeon mendesah paham, dia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Ah, ternyata kau menggunakan alat itu." Dia berujar, murung. Dia hampir saja mengira bahwa yang barusan itu adalah suara asli Baekhyun, ternyata bukan. Ternyata Baekhyun menggunakan alat pengungkap pikiran. Sebuah alat yang bisa menyuarakan pikiran-pikiran si pemegangnya. Alat tersebut dibagi dua bagian, salah satunya di tempelkan di tengah kepala atau di dalam helaian rambut, dan bagian lainnya digenggam. Alat itu sempat populer di awal tahun 2038, dan biasanya hanya digunakan untuk menginterogasi para tahanan penjara yang kekeuh untuk tutup mulut. Tapi darimana Baekhyun mendapatkannya? Junmyeon mengernyit penasaran.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Kris," Baekhyun menyela pikiran Junmyeon. "Dia sempat memberikan ini sebelum pergi."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham. "Alat itu sungguh membantu. Dan suaranya sangat mirip dengan suaramu." Sahutnya pelan. Tidak ingin menunjukkan simpatinya secara berlebihan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar."

Junmyeon berdeham sekali, dia menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup bukan main. Padahal dia sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun, sosok yang bahkan sudah ia anggap seperti adik kecilnya. Tapi kenapa semua terasa begitu menegangkan seolah dia tengah mempresentasikan hasil penelitiannya?

"Kau—baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun mendongak, lantas menatapnya, lama. Seolah menimang-nimang jawaban macam apa yang harus ia berikan. "Aku tidak tahu." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Baek—"

"Maaf atas sikapku tadi." Potongnya cepat. "Aku tahu kalian pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku." Dia menggenggam jemari Junmyeon. Wajahnya menyiratkan sesal yang mendalam.

Junmyeon membasahi bibirnya, "Ya, kami memang mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau mintai maaf." Sahutnya tenang, "Kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan lagi, kau pasti sangat terkejut atas—" sejenak dia ragu untuk melanjutkan, "—kematian Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menunduk, dengusan kecil merosot dari mulutnya. "Seharusnya aku senang bukan?" tanyanya tersendat, jelas-jelas tengah menahan tangis.

Junmyeon yang melihat itu dengan cepat merangkul Baekhyun. "Tidak. Sudah sepatutnya kau bersedih." Ya, siapapun yang berada di posisi Baekhyun pasti akan memikul kesedihan yang sama. Dikhianati, lalu hampir mati di tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Kemudian mendapatkan fakta bahwa kekasih yang kau cintai itu telah lebih dulu mati. Siapapun pasti akan sangat merasa terpukul. Hanya orang sinting yang bisa menghadapi situasi macam itu dengan tenang-tenang saja.

Baekhyun kemudian menangis. Begitu keras hingga mampu menyayat hati Junmyeon. Begitu pilu sampai membuat Junmyeon merasa sesak. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Baginya, biarlah Baekhyun menangis. Biarlah ia melepas semua kesedihannya sebab kehilangan Chanyeol. Meski pria itu tak pantas untuk ditangisi, kendati Chanyeol hanyalah seorang keparat yang memang pantas untuk mati, tapi bagi Baekhyun pria itu adalah segalanya. Orang yang ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya. Sosok yang selalu ia harapkan bisa sama-sama berbagi mimpi dengannya. Semua orang tentu membenci Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah, Baek."

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menggigit bibir, melihat cemas pada setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Kekasihnya itu tengah memasukkan tangan ke dalam rongga dada Ayahnya sendiri, dan kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Nyaris membuatnya muntah.

Sehun mendesis kesakitan, ada bagian-bagian tertentu dalam tubuh Ayahnya yang membuat tangannya seperti terbakar. Tampaknya sebagian cairan kehijauan yang sempat dikeluarkan oleh Seunghwan tadi masih tertumpuk di dalam, hingga tak heran bisa membuat tangan Sehun terluka. Sial, perih mulai merambat hingga ke pergelangan tangannya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk memejamkan mata, bukankah begitu?" tanyanya setengah menggeram, merogoh lebih dalam, dan mengernyit ketika menyadari itu adalah jantung Ayahnya. Dia tidak membuka robekan dada itu secara keseluruhan, karna itu agak susah untuk mencapai jantung pria tua tersebut.

Luhan memutuskan bungkam dan memperhatikan.

Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun berhasil. Dia mengeluarkan jantung tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Kris yang masih setia berjongkok di dekatnya, sedang Luhan mengernyit takut. "Carikan aku sebuah kantong atau kotak, Kris. Kita tidak mungkin menyimpannya di saku mantel."

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan, dia bergegas bangkit dan hendak berjalan ke sebuah lemari kecil yang ada di sudut kanan ruangan—di dekat pintu masuk, tempat yang mungkin dijadikan Seunghwan sebagai sarana menyimpan berbagai alat medis dan keperluan lainnya. Tangannya baru saja terjulur hendak menekan sebuah tombol yang mungkin saja bisa mengakses lemari tersebut, kala ia tak sengaja mendengar sebuah suara asing dari balik pintu masuk. Kris sempat tertegun beberapa saat, merasa heran sendiri. Pintu ruangan ini terbuat dari besi tangguh, dan lagi seluruh dindingnya dipasang alat pengedap suara. Seharusnya ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari luar. Seharusnya—

Dia berjengit. Tiba-tiba saja getaran kuat menjalar di badan pintu kemudian merambat ke lantai yang tengah ia pijak. Kris menoleh pada Sehun yang tampaknya menyadari situasi itu pula. "Tuan," dia berusaha memundurkan langkah. Getaran itu makin kuat terasa, bahkan langit-langit ruangan pun ikut bergerak. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin gempa bumi kan?

Sehun bergegas bangkit, masih sambil menggenggam jantung Seunghwan, pria itu berkata pada Luhan yang tampak kebingungan sekaligus cemas. "Berdiri di belakangku." Dan si mungil itu menurutinya dengan sigap. Dia berpaling pada Kris, "Menjauh dari sana."

Sialan. Dia langsung sadar apa yang terjadi. "Mansion ini akan hancur." Matanya melirik pada bagian-bagian ruangan yang mulai retak. "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi tidak ada jalan keluar lagi, Sehun-ah," Luhan terdengar putus asa. "Kita tidak mungkin keluar dari pintu itu kan?"

Sehun menghela napas, tahu benar jika yang dikatakan Luhan adalah fakta yang tidak mungkin disanggahnya. Dia memasukkan jantung Seunghwan ke dalam saku mantelnya, tidak merasa perlu lagi untuk mencari kotak atau apalah itu. Seharusnya itu menjadi keputusan yang gila—karna bagaimanapun sebuah jantung haruslah disimpan dalam sebuah wadah dengan suhu tertentu, tapi persetan! Sehun tentu paham bahwa ia sedang diburu waktu dan tidak ada yang peduli dengan sehat atau tidaknya jantung itu. Tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah dan tampak sedikit melepuh ia lajukan pada pergelangan Luhan, menarik lelaki itu agar tetap di dekatnya. "Kita tidak akan keluar dari sana." Sahutnya, melirik ke sana-kemari, mencari celah untuk meloloskan diri.

Kris menengadahkan wajah, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang mulai terlihat turun. Lampu-lampu yang tersemat di sana mulai padam, dan hanya butuh hitungan detik agar semuanya gelap dan runtuh. Dia menelan ludah. Bayangan bahwa mereka akan ikut terkubur di sana membuatnya bergidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Sehun menggertak kasar, "bantu aku mencari jalan keluar!"

Kris tersadar, dia buru-buru berjalan ke sekeliling dan menekan-nekan setiap sudut dinding dengan gusar—seperti yang dilakukan Sehun. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya melakukan itu. Menurut Kris, tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk kabur dari sana. Sistem keamanan yang sempat menyala karna ulah cairan yang dikeluarkan berkat tubuh Seunghwan tadi telah memblokir semua jalan keluar yang ada. Pria tua itu tampaknya tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dia mendesain ruangan ini agar tetap bertahan pada siatuasi apapun. Bahkan jika diledakkan sekalipun. Hanya saja, untuk kadar ledakan yang luar biasa seperti yang terjadi di luar sana, tampaknya ruangan ini tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama. Lebih kacaunya lagi, kalaupun Seunghwan telah membuat jalan keluar darurat, mereka bertiga tidak tahu sama sekali dimana jalan keluar tersebut!

Luhan memilih untuk mengikuti semua pergerakan Sehun. Dia pasrah-pasrah saja ketika harus diseret kesana-kemari, termasuk ketika mereka harus berjalan mengitari meja kerja Seunghwan yang begitu besar. Ada banyak peralatan canggih tergeletak di sana, kebanyakan lebih mengacu kepada tumpukan dokumen perusahaan. Sehun meraba pada setiap sudut yang ada, mendesis kala tidak menemukan satu buah tombol pun yang sekiranya bisa membantu mereka. Sehun hampir saja menyerah, namun langsung urung melakukannya ketika ia menangkap pekikan histeris Luhan di sampingnya. Si mungil itu menunjuk penuh semangat pada sebuah lapisan transparan berukuran kecil, berbentuk persegi empat yang tampak berkedip-kedip tak jelas di atas meja. Sekilas tidak tampak menarik perhatian, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, benda itu memang nampak mencolok di tengah semua tumpukan dokumen yang ada. Benda itu sesekali akan memendarkan cahaya berwarna kemerahan, dan Sehun curiga jika benda tersebutlah yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Bagus. Kau menemukan sesuatu. Mungkin saja itu benda yang kita butuhkan."

Luhan tersenyum kekanakan, dia meremas tangan Sehun, "Aku memang yang terbaik."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh karna kalimat penuh percaya diri itu, dan langsung melesat cepat menuju benda aneh itu kemudian tanpa ragu menempelkan jempol kirinya di sana. Begitu ia menempelkannya, dinding yang berada di dekat Kris mendadak terangkat ke atas, menampilkan sebuah dinding lain ukuran raksasa dengan lapisan kaca tebal yang mewah. Sejujurnya dia pun tidak mengerti apa kenapa tombol itu malah memperlihatkan dinding itu padanya, namun yang membuat ia terdiam adalah pemandangan yang disuguhkan di balik dinding tersebut.

Suasana di luar begitu mengerikan. Langit berubah mendung, petir-petir besar sahut-menyahut membelah keheningan. Hujan yang turun mengguyur pun tak banyak membantu. Dia menatap lebih jauh lagi ke luar dan bisa melihat perisai pelindung yang menaungi mansion Ayahnya tidak terpasang, pagar-pagar raksasa lengkap dengan robot pelindung tampak hancur tak terbentuk. Ini bahkan belum sampai satu jam sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Namun situasinya 180 derajat jadi berbeda.

Di sebelahnya, Luhan tercekat. Turut merasa kaget dengan apa yang tersaji di luar sana.

"Kita harus bergegas," Sehun melepaskan jempolnya dan berlari menuju dinding raksasa itu. Dia kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di sana, dan mengerang jengkel kala tidak mendapatkan apapun sebagai reaksi. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah seharusnya benda ini menyala? Seharusnya mereka bisa kabur dari sana kan?

"Di atas sana," Kris menunjuk pada sisi paling atas jendela tersebut, dan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti arah tunjuknya.

"Sial." Sehun memperhatikan dengan jelas retakan cukup besar yang tertera di sana. Dinding ini tampaknya tidak bisa dibuka ataupun digunakan untuk kabur lagi.

"Sehun.." Luhan mendesah cemas, pintu di belakang mereka mulai tidak kuat menahan ledakan lagi.

Sehun mulai dihinggapi panik. Dia menendang kasar dinding tersebut, dan baru akan membuka mulutnya, bermaksud menyuruh Kris untuk mengambil pedang listriknya yang ia biarkan tergeletak di tengah ruangan, namun gemuruh lain mencegahnya melakukan itu. Dia melebarkan mata, menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara yang berasal dari atas kepalanya sekaligus pintu masuk. Keparat!

"Luhan!" Dia meraih lelaki itu, mendekapnya erat, kemudian melompat sejauh mungkin demi menghindari rubuhnya atap serta ledakan berbalut api yang menyembur hendak menghampiri keduanya.

Ledakan itu amat gila. Meraung-raung di dalam kepalanya, membuat telinganya berdengung.

Sehun terbatuk keras, berusaha memperluas jarak pandang, namun debu yang membalut seluruh ruangan mempersulitnya. Di bawahnya, Luhan turut terbatuk, tubuh kecilnya menegang, tangannya yang memeluk leher Sehun ia kuatkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun beralih menangkup wajah si mungil, berusaha memeriksa kondisinya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun menghela napas lega. Dia hendak berteriak memanggil Kris, namun kala telinganya menangkap sebuah derap kaki yang mendekat, dia terpaksa bungkam. Matanya menelisik dengan awas, berusaha memperhatikan dalam debu pekat.

"_Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi."_

Itu Yura. Mulut Sehun kontan mendecak, hendak merapalkan makian yang entah sudah berapa kali ia dendangkan hari ini. Yura masih hidup. Kenyataan itu seolah menamparnya dengan dahsyat, menjerumuskan harga dirinya pada liang menjijikkan. Seharusnya ia sadar, tidak segampang itu memusnahkan sebuah robot. Bahkan di jaman teknologi seperti sekarang, membunuh manusia juga tidak semudah dulu. Apalagi robot tengik seperti Yura—yang mungkin saja diciptakan dengan kemampuan khusus. Kini ia tampak begitu idiot, dan rasanya Sehun murka bukan main.

Luhan terkesiap, dan Sehun memaklumi itu. Beruntung mereka berada di antara puing-puing atap yang berserakan, jadi mungkin butuh sedikit waktu bagi Yura untuk mendapatkan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir," Sehun berbisik. "Aku di sini."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

Dalam diam Sehun sibuk memikirkan strategi. Derap kaki Yura semakin mendekat, dan itu membuat situasi semakin menengangkan. Dia tidak mungkin mengajak robot itu berduel sementara dirinya sendiri tidak memiliki apapun sebagai senjata bertarung. Terus-terusan berada di sini pun bukanlah keputusan yang bijak. Sekarang, otaknya benar-benar buntu.

"Dia semakin mendekat." Luhan memecah pikirannya.

Sehun menelengkan kepala pada setiap sudut yang bisa dilihatnya. Puing-puing yang ada di sana tidak bisa membantu lebih lama lagi, dia merunduk dan berbisik pada Luhan, "Aku akan memancingnya pergi dan—"

Ledakan lain menyela ucapannya! Membuat rencana sederhana yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya buyar tak berbekas. Dia sontak terbelalak, refleks mendekap Luhan.

Mendadak dinding kaca yang berada tak jauh dari pria itu pecah. Hancur terburai diiringi suara nyalang yang menghentak-hentak pendengarannya. Sehun memaksakan diri untuk melirik sekilas, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan begitu dia tahu bahwa yang datang dan menembak brutal pada dinding tersebut adalah Kyuhyun—bawahannya, dia mendesah lega.

Yura sempat terlempar beberapa meter, namun karna merasa ter-provokasi, robot itu menembak gila-gilaan pada setiap tempat yang tertangkap matanya—terutama pada pesawat jet Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan sengit. Pertarungan antara keduanya tak terelakkan.

Sehun menarik Luhan—cepat. Memaksa si mungil itu berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Yura sementara robot itu sibuk bertarung dengan Kyuhyun.

Di dalam jet tempurnya, Kyuhyun mendesis sebal. Dia menekan beberapa tombol sekaligus, menembak brutal pada robot wanita yang seakan menantangnya. Gila saja, dia terlahir dengan semangat militer yang membabibuta. Tak akan mudah baginya untuk dikalahkan. Dengan pemikiran itu dia menembak lebih agresif lagi pada robot keparat itu. Dan kali ini tembakannya membuahkan hasil.

Yura terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang, kepalanya berlubang dan mengeluarkan asap yang begitu banyak.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekatkan jetnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tepi dinding, masa bodoh dengan debu-debu yang berterbangan di dalam ruangan. "Cepat naik!" teriaknya gusar.

Sehun buru-buru menggamit tangan Luhan, meneriaki Kris agar ikut bersamanya juga. Melihat dari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, besar kemungkinan jika Yura akan hidup kembali dan menyerang mereka. Itu artinya mereka tidak boleh berpuas diri meski saat ini robot itu telah tergeletak menyedihkan di sudut ruangan. Ketika mereka sampai di tepi, Sehun memerintah Kris untuk naik terlebih dahulu. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar pemuda itu dapat menangkap Luhan dengan mudah nanti. Si mungil itu pastilah tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti mereka. Dia—dengan kekacauan yang telah menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, pasti akan sangat kesulitan untuk melompat ke dalam jet Kyuhyun. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pula mereka harus melompat? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menerbangkan jetnya lebih dekat lagi?

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi?" Sehun melotot marah, menghalau Kris yang hampir saja melompat.

Kyuhyun mendengus, dia balas menggertak, "Aku tidak bisa. Jika gedung ini rubuh, kita semua bisa mati. Jangan banyak perintah, Sehun-ssi! Cepat naik!"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, jengah. "Cepat lompat, Kris."

Kris mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari ke tepi dinding. Angin keras dan semburan air hujan yang menyerangnya tidak ia hiraukan. Matanya terpusat pada jet Kyuhyun yang telah siap menampungnya. Dan tanpa ragu pria itu merentangkan tangan, melompat penuh percaya diri ke dalam jet tersebut dan berguling ketika sampai di dalam. Dia menghela napas lega saat mengetahui dirinya tidak terjun bebas ke atas tanah. Kris langsung berdiri tegak, menyiapkan diri akan lompatan dari Luhan. Kekasih Sehun itu tampak pucat pasi. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan sesekali dia akan mengeluh pada Sehun—yang pada akhirnya diabaikan oleh pria itu.

"Sehun-ah, apa kita tidak bisa melompat bersama?"

"Dengar," Sehun memegang pundak sempit Luhan, "Itu akan lebih berbahaya. Jadi kau melompat saja lebih dulu, dan aku akan menjagamu dari belakang. Kris juga sudah siap menangkapmu. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, sayang. Kau harus melompat. Se-ka-rang!"

Luhan menegak ludah, "Ta-tapi," dia ingin menyerukan protes. Tapi Sehun sudah membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap dinding yang terbuka itu, mengusap wajah Luhan yang terkena air hujan, dan membawanya lebih ke tepi.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga." Ujar pria itu, memberikan satu kecupan di belakang kepala Luhan. "SATU!"

Luhan memejamkan mata.

"Dua.."

Dia bisa melakukan ini. Luhan meneguhkan hati. Benar. Ini bukan pertamakalinya dia melompat dari ketinggian. Dia akan—

"Tiga!"

Eh? A-apa?

Luhan membuka mata, merasakan dorongan keras di balik punggungnya dan entah bagaimana dia sudah melayang di udara. Luhan berteriak histeris, tapi Kyuhyun dengan mantap memposisikan jetnya untuk menangkap lelaki itu hingga ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kris.

Luhan terengah-engah. Merasa lemas sekali. Seluruh sarafnya seperti lumpuh. Tak bisa ia gunakan. Dia pada akhirnya jatuh terduduk di dalam sana. Gemetar tak terkendali.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat itu. Dia mulai menyiapkan diri untuk terjun, hendak melangkah ke tepi, tapi lantai yang tengah dipijaknya malah rubuh dan anjlok ke lantai bawah. Sehun kontan terkejut, berusaha menggapai apapun yang ia bisa, tapi malah berakhir dengan berguling-guling bersama beberapa puing yang ikut jatuh bersamanya. Dia mengerang keras, punggungnya membentur beberapa benda dan itu rasanya sakit bukan main. Dia mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menghentikan tubuhnya untuk berguling dan berhasil. Sehun jatuh telungkup di lantai, merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana nyeri yang menjalar dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Sial." Gumamnya serak. Dia mencoba menormalkan napas, kemudian bangkit dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat itu tak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Malah mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih buruk. Api di mana-mana. Lantai bergoyang tak tentu arah. Brengsek. Sekarang bagaimana dia keluar?

"Sehun!"

Teriakan Luhan membuatnya terperangah. Sehun memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju sumber suara, pada sebuah celah kecil di sudut ruangan. Celah itu tertutup puing bangunan, hanya sedikit sekali cahaya yang bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Sehun yakin jika dia mampu menyingkirkan puing-puing itu, dirinya akan bisa menerobos keluar. "Aku disini!" balasnya. Kemudian terbatuk keras.

"Menjauh dari sana! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Itu Kyuhyun. Dan Sehun mematuhi keinginan pria itu. Dia menyingkir dari posisinya, menunggu dengan napas tersendat-sendat.

Dan tak lama, ledakan lain memecah keheningan. Sehun sendiri sudah merasa tak terkejut lagi, dia hanya berdiri pongah di tempatnya, kemudian berjalan terseok pada tepi bangunan yang hancur. Ketika mencapai tepi, dia bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya senang. Airmata membasahi seluruh wajah si manis itu, dan Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak membuat Luhan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" katanya bahkan sebelum Luhan bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sekarang melompatlah!" dia membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, bermaksud untuk menangkap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, kali ini berharap tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Dia mulai menyiapkan diri, sedikit berlari dan hendak melompat, namun kemudian bisa merasakan kakinya seperti terbakar.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mengaduh, dia otomatis terjatuh dan memegangi kaki kirinya. APA-APAAN ITU TADI?! Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung membelalak saat melihat Yura tengah mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya. Nah, benar yang ia katakan. Robot brengsek itu masih hidup! Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, dia menembak kaki kiri Sehun hingga hancur tak berbentuk. "Keparat!" maki Sehun, hendak bangkit tapi malah jatuh terduduk lagi.

"Selamatkan Sehun! Selamatkan dia!" Luhan menjerit pada Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh pria itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa ragu meluncurkan serangan pada Yura, yang sialnya dapat dielak dengan mudah oleh robot itu.

Sehun yang melihat kesempatan itu memutuskan untuk merangkak menyedihkan menuju tepi. "Berikan aku senjata! Cepat!"

Kris buru-buru mengambil sebuah pistol kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Melempar pada Sehun yang tengah terduduk di tepi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu, tapi Kris percaya padanya. Sehun pasti punya rencana matang untuk setiap tindakannya.

"Sehun!" Luhan mendelik tak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun masih sibuk menembaki Yura, dan tidak terlalu fokus akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Barulah ketika dia melihat pria itu sibuk menyiapkan senjata—yang entah bagaimana telah ada di tangannya—dia baru paham. Sehun pasti melihat hal yang sama dengannya. Chip kecil di dalam tubuh robot itu.

"Sekarang Oh Sehun!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada mic-nya. Dan kemudian melesatkan sebuah bom kecil ke tubuh Yura—yang untungnya tidak bisa dihindari oleh robot itu.

Sehun menggeram, matanya berkilat-kilat kala melihat Yura berlari ke arahnya sembari menembak. Beberapa tembakan mengenai pundaknya, dan dia tidak peduli. Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang senjata, kemudian menembak tubuh robot itu—tepat di atas bom yang ditanam oleh Kyuhyun. Dan barulah detik itu Yura terhempas, meledak hingga terlempar ke ujung, menabrak beberapa pilar yang ada. Tubuhnya terbakar, dan tak lama seluruh mansion mulai goyah.

Sehun mendesis, memaksa tubuhnya untuk terdorong ke belakang, kemudian terjun bebas. Dia yakin Kyuhyun akan menangkapnya. Dan memang seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Ketika dia sudah berada di dalam, Luhan langsung menghambur ke arahnya, tapi Sehun tidak mampu membalas. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti disayat-sayat. Dan itu bukan main sakitnya.

Dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, ketika samar-samar matanya mampu menangkap desing kuat dan bunyi ledakan yang mengaum membelah langit. Api di mana-mana. Meluluhlantakkan seluruh mansion Oh Seunghwan. Meratakannya hingga tak ada satupun yang tersisa.

* * *

Saat itu menjelang sore. Baekhyun terbangun dan menyadari bahwa Junmyeon tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Dia mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan, memutuskan untuk duduk dan melihat ke luar jendela. Langit masih sama gelapnya. Hujan tak henti-henti mengguyur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia melirik Junmyeon, berniat hendak membangungkan lelaki itu, namun melihat betapa nyenyaknya Hyungnya tersebut, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunda rencananya.

Dia menyampirkan selimut, bangun dan melangkah pelan keluar kamar. Niatnya ingin masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo, ingin mengecek keadaan pria itu, tapi matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap ada sebuah bayangan lain di lantai atas. Baekhyun sontak tercekat. Seingatnya, rumah ini sudah dilindungi dengan perisai ampuh yang mampu menyamarkan keberadaan mereka, tapi kenapa orang-orang itu bisa masuk? Dia bergegas kembali ke kamar, menghampiri Junmyeon yang masih betah bergelung.

Dia menggerakkan badan pria itu, tidak mau repot-repot menggunakan alat yang dapat membantunya bicara.

Junmyeon menggeliat tak senang, masih dengan mata terpejam dia bergumam, "Nanti saja Irene. Aku masih mengantuk."

Astaga. Junmyeon bahkan masih bisa memimpikan mantan kekasihnya di saat seperti ini?! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

Baekhyun tidak menyerah, dia melajukan satu tangannya pada kepala Junmyeon, sedang tangan yang lain pada mulut pria itu. Dan dengan sadis, dia menjambak kuat rambut Hyungnya tersebut, kemudian menekan tangannya di mulut Junmyeon, menjaga agar teriakan pria itu tidak menyembur keluar.

Junmyeon langsung terbangun, mata melotot ngeri. Dia memukul-mukul tangan Baekhyun, mungkin saking terkejutnya.

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan melalui matanya agar pria itu tenang, dan untungnya Junmyeon mengerti. Dia melepaskan pria tersebut saat Junmyeon berhenti menggumam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Junmyeon otomatis berteriak, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati membekapnya lagi. Kali ini Junmyeon melawan, pria itu memaksakan diri untuk duduk. "Yak!"

Baekhyun menghajar kepala pria itu, kemudian menempelkan telunjuknya di mulut. Memintanya untuk diam. Junmyeon menurut. Dia mengedikkan kepala pada pintu.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun berbicara tanpa suara, _"Kelihatannya ada seseorang di atas."_

Junmyeon sontak melotot. "Apa? Siapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sial. Jangan bilang kalau Jongdae tahu tempat ini." Junmyeon bergegas bangkit, dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Jantungnya langsung berdentum keras kala melihat beberapa bayangan yang berlalu-lalang di atas, salah satunya di lab tempatnya meracik beberapa saat lalu. Mau apa orang-orang itu?

Baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya juga tak kalah kaku. Dia meremas kedua tangannya, gugup.

"Kita harus mengeluarkan Kyungsoo," Junmyeon bergumam, berjuang sekeras mungkin untuk tidak panik. "Kau masuk ke sana duluan. Aku akan menyusul. Jika berdua, resikonya lebih besar.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian langsung berlari keluar sembari mengendap-endap. Sesekali dia akan menyembunyikan diri di balik pilar, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat. Sedang Junmyeon memperhatikannya dari dalam kamar.

Ketika ia sampai, Baekhyun langsung bergegas masuk, membuka sedikit pintu itu, memberi ruang untuk Junmyeon. Beruntung orang-orang mengerikan tersebut tampak sibuk menggeledah di dalam lab dan kamar-kamar yang ada di atas. Jadi, Junmyeon menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Mereka langsung mengunci kamar itu begitu sampai di dalam.

"Sepertinya itu orang-orang Jongdae." Junmyeon menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dia melepas beberapa selang yang tertanam di tubuh mungil pria itu. Tangannya terasa gemetar, tapi dia tahu benar ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Tidak ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membutuhkannya. Sial. Junmyeon bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melawan orang-orang itu. Dia tidak mahir memakai senjata, dan lagi senjata yang bisa ia gunakan juga berada di dalam lab. Kalau tau begini, mungkin dia tidak akan mengizinkan Jongin pergi. Tapi menyesali yang sudah terjadi pun tidak ada gunanya. _Damn it!_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Junmyeon. Sesekali dia akan mengusap lengan pria itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Ini pasti menjadi beban berat bagi Junmyeon. Memikirkan itu, dia jadi turut prihatin.

"Kita harus memindahkannya," Junmyeon meletakkan tangan di belakang leher Kyungsoo, menarik pria itu agar duduk, kemudian memposisikannya berdiri. Sesekali dia akan mengerutkan dahi, jelas merasa kesulitan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Untuk ukuran seorang pria muda, staminanya memang sedikit payah.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling. Menganalisa tempat itu dengan cermat. Mereka tidak mungkin keluar, itu hanya akan membuat ketiganya mati sia-sia. Tapi di dalam sini juga tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Aish, mereka harus bagaimana?

"Mungkin kita—"

Ucapan Junmyeon terhenti. Dia memandang pada pintu dengan ngeri. Seseorang akan datang. Dia bisa mendengar derap kaki yang semakin mendekat itu. Tanpa sadar, pegangannya pada Kyungsoo menguat.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, gugup. Dia berlari ke dekat lemari di sudut kamar, membukanya, memilih ruang sempit itu untuk menyembunyikan ketiganya. Setidaknya ini bisa mengulur waktu. Dan jika mereka cukup beruntung, mereka tidak akan ketahuan. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Junmyeon yang masih betah memelototi pintu. _Hell, _tidakkah pria tersebut tahu bahwa itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya?

Junmyeon yang akhirnya menyadari gelagat Baekhyun, bergegas menghampiri lelaki mungil itu. Masih sambil memapah Kyungsoo, dia melirik ke dalam. "Ini tidak seperti lemari," komentarnya.

Baekhyun pun mengakui itu. Entah apa fungsi ruang kecil ini. Yang jelas mereka bisa memanfaatkannya. Dia mendorong punggung Junmyeon terlebih dahulu, memaksa pria itu untuk masuk.

Junmyeon sempat tidak setuju, karna bagaimanapun dialah yang harus melindungi Baekhyun, bukan sebaliknya. Namun melihat betapa ngototnya anak itu, dia akhirnya mengalah. Junmyeon melangkah masuk, dan langsung merutuk saat sadar bahwa ruang itu hanya cukup dimasuki dua orang. Sial. Dia menatap Baekhyun. Anak itu baru akan melangkah masuk, lalu tiba-tiba membeku. Dia balik memandang Junmyeon. Ekspresinya sulit dijabarkan. Dan Junmyeon merasa tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Baek—" Junmyeon tercekat. Dia melepaskan Kyungsoo, mendudukkan pria itu dan hendak melangkah keluar, tapi sialnya Baekhyun malah mendorong dadanya hingga punggungnya terhempas pada bilik kecil tersebut. "Jangan lakukan ini," dia nyaris memelas. Berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun yang kini masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Di sini masih ada ruang yang cukup Baek. Kau bisa masuk. Aku—" Junmyeon kehilangan kata-kata. "—kita bisa bersembunyi di sini, bersama-sama. Jadi, masuklah. Ku mohon."

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Dia balas memandang manik Junmyeon, lalu mundur selangkah. Derap-derap itu makin nyaring terdengar di belakang tubuhnya. Dia sadar, tidak ada waktu lagi yang tersisa, tidak ada lagi tempat persembunyian yang bisa menolongnya. Jika dia memaksa masuk, pada akhirnya mereka bertigalah yang celaka. Tidak baik baginya untuk mengorbankan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Mereka pantas untuk melanjutkan hidup, sedang dirinya tidak punya alasan lagi untuk itu. Tidak ketika Chanyeol sudah mati dan terkubur jauh bersama impian mereka. Baekhyun kira dia tidak akan mampu lagi merangkai semua impiannya, berdiri tegak seolah tak terjadi apapun. Lukanya terlalu basah, terlalu sulit disembuhkan. Dia hanya akan menyusahkan teman-temannya. Dan bagi Baekhyun, sudah cukup baginya untuk menyusahkan mereka semua. Memikirkan itu membuat airmatanya menggenang. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Semua sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

"Baekhyun.." Junmyeon masih kukuh membujuk. "Tolong. Jangan lakukan ini." Pintanya putus asa.

Baekhyun mengangkat muka, _"Maafkan aku." _ia tersenyum lirih, lalu tanpa ragu menekan tombol yang ada di sampingnya. Membuat lemari tersebut tertutup dengan keras. Mencegah Junmyeon keluar.

Junmyeon memekik, sontak memukul lemari itu dengan kepalan tangannya. "BAEKHYUN!" Sial. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran anak itu?! "Buka lemari ini! BUKA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU GILA? KELUARKAN AKU!" jeritnya frustasi. Dia menggedor-gedor tidak terima, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Junmyeon berhenti sejenak, mengatur napas, dia mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi. "Buka pintunya, Baek.. Ku mohon."

Tapi Baekhyun sungguh tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

Baekhyun menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di samping lemari tersebut, membuatnya terkunci dan tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Matanya tanpa sengaja melirik sebuah remote kecil yang terpasang di dekat dinding, kemudian menekannya asal. Dan tanpa diduga lemari tersebut menjorok masuk ke dalam dinding, lantas tertutup sempurna seolah tak terlihat. Dia menggigit bibir, menerka-nerka apakah Junmyeon masih dapat melihatnya atau tidak. Dia berharap agar lelaki itu tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi nanti.

Tak lama pintu di belakangnya membanting terbuka. Baekhyun berjengit, berbalik dan bertemu tatap dengan seorang pria yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Wow. Coba lihat, siapa yang ada di sini?" Pria itu terkekeh senang, tapi itu tak menutupi kebengisan yang tercetak di balik wajahnya. "Byun Baekhyun? Lama tidak bertemu. Apakah kau sendirian saja?" sapanya ramah.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Dia tidak mampu menjawab, tapi otaknya meraung-raungkan nama pria itu dengan lantang. Zhang Yixing. Si pengkhianat keparat ini, batinnya emosi. Apa yang ia inginkan?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yixing menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai sembari merajut langkah mendekati mangsanya. "Kau tidak bisa berbicara? Tidak bisa menyahutku?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah demi selangkah, dia melirik ke arah pintu dimana beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam sedang berjaga di sana. Dia benar-benar terkepung.

"_Well, _itu bagus. Setidaknya ketika kau mati, suara kesakitanmu tidak akan merusak telingaku. Bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Tapi sebelumnya, mungkin kau bisa memberikanku informasi. Dan aku akan menjamin rasa sakit yang menjemputmu nanti tidak akan begitu terasa. Bagaimana?" dia menawarkan negosiasi yang mustahil. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai tersudut, persis seperti binatang menyedihkan yang akan disembelih. "Kau mau?"

Baekhyun bungkam.

Yixing tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan." Ucapnya riang. "_Well,_ kalau begitu di mana Oh Sehun sekarang?" dia berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun, menyudutkan tubuh mungilnya. "Di mana dia meletakkan serum buatan Jongin? Bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku?" nada bicaranya selembut malaikat, tapi siapapun tahu jika dia tak lebih baik dari iblis sekalipun.

Baekhyun menunduk, dia tertawa tanpa suara. Kemudian tanpa diduga mendongak dan meludah tepat ke wajah Yixing. Mulutnya sontak merapalkan sebuah kalimat. _"Mati saja kau, keparat!"_

Beberapa orang yang berada di pintu terkesiap, baru akan melangkah masuk dan menghajar Baekhyun, namun ditahan oleh Yixing.

Pria itu tertawa keras, mengusap liur menjijikkan di wajahnya, lantas menarik kasar dagu Baekhyun. Matanya menggelap bagai iblis. Urat di pelipisnya berdenyut. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak memancing amarahnya. Seharusnya dia cukup cerdas untuk tetap diam dan mematuhi Yixing. "Jawaban yang salah, pelacur kecil." Bisiknya dingin, sarat kemurkaan. "Aku menawarkanmu sesuatu yang bagus, dan kau menyia-nyiakannya." Dia berganti menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Sekarang, hadapi kematianmu. Susul kekasih sialmu itu ke dalam neraka. Bersenang-senanglah di sana. Kau paham?"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, dia menancapkan pisau lipatnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun, mengiris kulitnya, mengabaikan diri pada suara tercekik yang dihasilkan pemuda itu. Lalu tanpa ragu langsung menusuk-nusuk di setiap tubuh Baekhyun sambil tertawa, persis layaknya psikopat.

Baekhyun jatuh berlutut, tangannya secara otomatis berusaha menutupi luka-luka tersebut tersebut, namun sia-sia. Dia pusing, seperti ada sebuah tangan yang mencakar-cakar tenggorokannya, dia tak mampu melakukan apapun. Yixing memotong nadi di lehernya, membuat lubang menganga di seluruh tubuhnya, memaksa seluruh darahnya meluncur keluar.

Tapi sebelum itu, pria tersebut menyempatkan diri menginjak dada Baekhyun, lalu berkata dengan tenangnya, "Katakan salamku pada Sehun, oke?" kemudian ia memaksa mulut si mungil itu terbuka, memasukkan sebuah pil berwarna merah terang ke dalam sana. Tawa Yixing makin keras saat melihat Baekhyun menggelepar kesakitan. Mulut anak itu bersimbah darah, dan wajahnya padam. Kepala Baekhyun mulai melepuh, dan tak lama langsung terbakar tanpa sebab. Tubuhnya pun ikut mengepulkan asap. Seolah darah yang berkumpul di dalam tubuhnya yang melakukan itu semua. Baekhyun masih sempat menggeliat, berjuang mematikan api dari seluruh muka dan dadanya, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik. Setelahnya dia langsung lunglai. Mati bersama api mengepul yang menyelimuti tengkoraknya. Sialnya, dia tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Junmyeon.

Dia lupa Junmyeon berada di sana. Menyaksikan kematian Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat bersimbah airmata.

* * *

Ketika ia pulang petang itu, Jongin tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Dari luar, rumah itu masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi. Masih baik-baik saja dan tidak ada tanda kehancuran sama sekali di sana. Tapi hatinya tak kunjung merasa baik pula. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya secara asal, keluar dari sana dengan terburu-buru, memegang sebotol cairan yang ada di tangannya erat-erat.

Kakinya ia paksa berlari masuk ke dalam, dan dia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain keheningan. Jongin menelan ludah, melajukan diri ke laboratorium terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Junmyeon masih berada di sana. Mungkin dia—

Langkahnya tersendat. Jongin membelalak tak paham. Lab itu amat berantakan. Meja-meja telah terbalik tidak karuan, semua botol yang tadinya tersusun rapi di rak telah pecah berhambur di lantai. Tidak mungkin Junmyeon yang melakukan semua kegilaan ini. Benar-benar mustahil.

Jongin mampu merasakan jantungnya menggila. Bayang-bayang bahwa ada yang berusaha menyusup ke dalam rumah tersebut membuatnya lemas bukan main. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada teman-temannya.. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo..

Dia berlari keluar, membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan detik itu pula ia tergugu. Asap di mana-mana, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat kemanapun. Bau sesuatu yang terpanggang menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Apa-apaan ini?

Jongin mengibaskan tangan, berjuang memperluas penglihatannya. Dan saat ia sibuk berjalan, kakinya tanpa sengaja menyandung sesuatu. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk. Mulutnya hampir saja memaki, tapi begitu ia menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu' itulah yang menimbulkan asap di seluruh ruangan ini, dia pada akhirnya berjongkok dan hendak mencari tahu apa itu.

Jongin terbatuk lagi, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan pada seluruh asap yang menutupi pandangannya pada sesuatu yang tengah teronggok di sana. Hatinya gelisah bukan main selagi ia memperhatikan. Keringat dingin meluncur deras di balik punggungnya. Tangannya entah kenapa semakin gemetar. Dan saat ia bisa memperhatikan lebih seksama, barulah detik itu Jongin tersentak.

Tubuhnya kontan terjengkang ke belakang. Dia mengeluarkan suara tercekik, mata terbelalak, dan seolah ada yang menjepit lehernya; pemuda itu tidak mampu bernapas.

"Baek—" Jongin tidak mampu mengucapkan nama itu. Lidahnya kelu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ini bukan pertamakalinya ia melihat mayat. Tapi ini menjadi pertamakalinya ia mendapati mayat sahabatnya dengan kondisi seperti itu. "Baekhyun-ah," bisiknya tak percaya. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar, tak terkendali. Jongin merangkak mendekati pria tersebut, melajukan tangan untuk menyentuhnya namun rasa panas yang masih membekas di sana membuat tangannya menjauh. "Apa yang terjadi?" dia meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Baekhyun-ah.. Astaga. Ada apa ini?" gumamnya kebingungan. Dia melihat kesana-kemari dengan linglung. Di mana Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo? Apakah mereka masih hidup? Seharusnya dia tidak begitu egois dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Tapi—brengsek.. dia kalut dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Hentakan sesak di dadanya membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Di tengah shock yang masih menyerangnya, tiba-tiba saja dinding yang berada tak jauh darinya bergetar. Sesuatu muncul dari dalam sana dan Jongin dibuat mengerutkan dahi. Itu seperti sebuah lemari, hanya saja pintunya terbuat dari besi dan—

Pintu itu membanting terbuka. Junmyeon keluar dari sana dengan keadaan kacau balau. Sebelah tangannya masih setia memapah Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung berlari bagai orang kesetanan, dia mengambil alih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Hyung—"

Junmyeon tidak mau repot-repot mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Jongin. Dia berjalan terseok-seok menghampiri mayat Baekhyun. Kakinya seperti melebur ke dalam tanah, dan dia terjatuh di dekat adik kecilnya itu. Pikirnya ini semua hanyalah mimpi, karna setahunya tak ada mimpi semengerikan ini. Tapi begitu merasakan betapa panasnya bara api yang masih bersisa di lengan Baekhyun, dia tahu ini adalah kenyataan yang mesti dilaluinya.. Tapi, kenapa rasanya dia sungguh tidak rela? Tidak, Junmyeon menggeleng, kehilangan secuil rasionalitas yang bersarang di otaknya. Ini pasti hanya permainan ilusi semata. Atau mungkin Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mati. Dia—mereka bahkan baru saja tidur siang bersama beberapa jam yang lalu! Tidak mungkin pria itu mati. Terlebih dengan cara se-menyakitkan itu.

"Ambilkan obat untuk mengobati luka bakarnya," Junmyeon berucap, lemah. Masih berjuang menyangkal fakta yang terkuak di depan wajahnya.

Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang, kemudian berdiri di dekat pria itu. Dia mulai menangis. "Hyung, jangan seperti ini." Pintanya, sedih.

"Dia kesakitan, Jongin-ah." Junmyeon mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang rusak parah. "Kita harus mengobatinya." Bisiknya tak mau tahu.

"HYUNG!"

"Kau tidak mau mengambilnya?" Junmyeon balas membentak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku saja." Dia bangkit dan mengobrak-abrik sebuah kotak obat yang ada di atas nakas. Jemarinya masih gemetar saat meraih sebuah obat oles yang ada di sana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang menuangkan semua isi obat itu di muka dan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku akan mengobatimu, Baek. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya meyakinkan. "Katakan padaku kalau terasa sakit, oke?"

Junmyeon lantas tersenyum, tapi berbanding terbalik, isakannya malah meluncur bebas dari mulut. "Tapi, kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit, huh? Atau, kau hanya berpura-pura dan berusaha menahannya? Dasar bocah." Dia mengomel seorang diri, tangannya memegang erat jemari Baekhyun. "Cepat bangun. Aku harus mengolesnya di punggungmu juga. Kita—" Junmyeon membekap mulutnya sendiri, tangisnya hampir meledak. "—tidak akan bisa membantu Sehun dengan kondisimu seperti ini. Jadi bangunlah Baek. Kau tidak malu? Wajahmu sudah hitam begitu. Kau bahkan lebih hitam dari Jongin. Aku berjanji akan mencarikanmu seseorang yang lebih baik, bukankah begitu? Jadi jangan mempermalukan aku. Kau harus bangun dan kita akan membersihkan seluruh luka ini. Ku mohon.." dia menjatuhkan obat itu, menggigit bibir, kemudian berpaling pada Jongin. "Dia tidak mau bangun." Adunya pada pria itu.

Jongin tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Miris dengan kelakukan Junmyeon. Tapi diapun memaklumi itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Junmyeon melepaskan jas yang membalut tubuhnya, menyampirkannya di tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh luka. "Kau boleh tidur di sana seharian. Tapi jangan memanggilku jika luka-luka itu terasa semakin perih. Kau paham? Keras kepala." Tuturnya pelan, lalu ia bangun dan berjalan lemah ke luar kamar.

Tapi Jongin bisa mendengar tangisan kencang pria itu tepat setelah Junmyeon keluar.

* * *

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun meringis, sembari membuka mata dia menggumam. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia berusaha duduk, melihat ke sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Kita masih di dalam jet Kyuhyun," Luhan buka suara, menjawab kebingungannya.

Sehun lantas mengangguk, "Ah, benar." Dia melirik kaki kirinya yang dibalut perban. Teringat bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu, kaki itu menjadi sasaran empuk Yura. Mendadak semua tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

"Kyuhyun sudah mengobati semua lukamu." Ucap si mungil itu lagi, dia tersenyum menenangkan. "Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam lagi untuk memulihkan luka tembak di tubuhmu."

"Bagaimana dengan kakiku?"

"Kyuhyun bilang kakimu akan terbentuk kembali seperti semula dalam satu jam. Kau tenang saja." Luhan bisa saja berpura-pura tersenyum, tapi Sehun mampu membaca semua gelagatnya dengan baik.

"Jangan khawatir." Sehun menarik tangan kekasihnya itu, membawa Luhan ke dalam satu pelukan hangat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang hampir saja kehilangan kaki juga kepalanya tadi." Luhan merengut, mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi—"

"Ya, itu akan terjadi lagi jika kau datang ke markas musuhmu tanpa satu buahpun alat yang bisa digunakan untuk bertahan. _Seriously, _kau cari mati ya?" Kyuhyun muncul entah dari mana, membawa sebuah kotak kecil di satu tangannya.

Luhan dan Sehun segera melepaskan diri, menatap lekat pada pria itu. "Aku masih atasanmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Dan aku adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupmu, Tuan." Kyuhyun menyahut, tersisip nada sarat ejekan di sana.

Sehun memutar matanya, enggan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Seunghwan akan berkhianat dan mencelakakan—"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memotong lagi. "Kau bilang Seunghwan Ayahmu, berkhianat?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut sekali?" Sehun melihat pada pria itu, heran. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan jika si pak tua itu—"

"Wow. Tenang dulu, teman." Kyuhyun memberi gesture agar Sehun diam, dan Sehun menembaknya dengan sorot kesal. Siapa yang dia panggil teman di sini? "Kau mengira jika Seunghwan yang mencelakakanmu? Begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas, kasar. "Jika Seunghwan ingin membunuhmu, dia tidak akan membiarkan markasnya hancur lebur, Sehun. Setidaknya dia cukup pintar untuk tidak membunuhmu di sana. Dan lagi, dia pun turut celaka."

"Mungkin saja dia juga dikhinati oleh sekutunya," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Semuanya mungkin di sini."

"Ya, benar. Termasuk ketika kau menjadi salah paham pada Ayahmu sendiri. Itu mungkin-mungkin saja."

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan berbelit." Sehun menatapnya tajam, "aku tidak dalam kondisi ingin mendengar semua ocehan tololmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Ini bukan ocehan tolol, **Tuan Sehun**." Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kata _Tuan_ itu, "ini kenyataan. Fakta bahwa kau telah salah menduga tentang Ayahmu sendiri."

Sehun menaikkan alis, semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, jengah. Dia memicing sinis, "Itu kalimat sederhana. Dan kau bahkan tidak bisa memahaminya? Kau seorang jenius."

Sehun terdiam, tahu jika itu bukan kalimat pujian.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya dengan lelah. "Hari ini, aku dan Ayahmu berencana untuk pergi ke Macau demi mencari beberapa senjata terbaru yang sekiranya bisa ia berikan padamu. Dia tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa mengakses semua gudang senjatamu yang ada di seluruh dunia, tapi dia bisa. Jadi kami berinisiatif membantu tanpa sepengatahuanmu. Mengingat bagaimana tabiatmu yang selalu curiga terhadap orang lain, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan tindakan Ayahmu. Jadi kami merahasiakannya." Dia menarik napas sejenak. "Saat kau tiba pagi tadi, aku dan Seunghwan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat. Kami terpaksa menundanya dan membiarkan ia menemuimu sebentar. Yang kau tidak tahu disini adalah; Yura yang mengkhianati Seunghwan. Ayahmu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai robot sialan itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau kau akan diserang. Kau belum memeriksa camera yang kalian sematkan di mantel Ayahmu?"

Sehun buru-buru merogoh saku mantelnya. Mendapati jantung dan camera kecil itu ada di sana. Kyuhyun mendecak, mengambil alih jantung itu dan menyuruh Sehun memeriksa cameranya.

Sehun menurut, dan sebuah layar transparan mencuat di sana, menampilkan lorong yang tengah dilalui oleh Seunghwan.

Kyuhyun mulai mengoceh kembali, "Saat kau bertanya mengapa Ayahmu terburu-buru, sebenarnya akulah yang mendesak dia untuk segera pergi dari sana. Aku takut kami terlambat dan pada akhirnya tidak mendapatkan apapun sebagai hasil. Lagipula, setahu kami, kau sangat membutuhkan senjata-senjata canggih untuk melawan Jongdae." Pria itu turut melihat pada layar. "Perhatikan baik-baik. Setelah ini kau akan melihat siapa yang datang."

Sehun mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, tak lama, dari arah belakang Ayahnya muncul sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap. Dia hampir salah mengira bahwa itu adalah Kris. Tapi begitu ia memperhatikannya lebih seksama, pria itu adalah Choi Siwon. Tangan kanan Ayahnya. Mau apa pria itu?

"Dia yang menjebak Ayahmu," tutur Kyuhyun kemudian.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah; Siwon menyuntik sesuatu di belakang leher Ayahnya. Kemudian menyeret pria tua itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, mendudukkannya di atas kursi, sambil meletakkan mantelnya di salah satu sofa—agar Sehun tidak curiga. Lantas dia meminumkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Seunghwan, mengikat kedua tangannya pada kursi, membaliknya hingga hanya punggungnya saja yang tertangkap oleh camera. Setelah itu, Siwon melenggang pergi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum berbahaya.

Itulah mengapa Seunghwan bisa berubah. Tololnya Sehun yang tidak mengecek camera itu dengan seksama. Tapi, itu juga bukan salahnya! Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terus-terusan memata-matai pria tua itu.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Maksudku, jika dia ingin membunuhku secara langsung Siwon bisa—"

"Tidak ada yang ingin membunuhmu, Sehun," Kyuhyun setengah mendecak. "Tidak Yura, tidak Siwon yang notabene adalah bawahan Jongdae, tidak pula dengan pria itu sendiri. Setidaknya bukan sekarang. Jongdae masih membutuhkanmu untuk mendapatkan serum itu. Untuk menciptakan jutaan kloning yang bisa ia perintah sesuka hati. Yang tidak akan mati meski dipenggal, ditembak, atau bahkan dilelehkan sekalipun. Karna hanya kau yang tahu benda itu di mana. Dia juga menginginkan semua dokumen kekayaan atas namamu. Dokumen yang kau bubuhi tanda tangan elektrik itu. Dia membutuhkan pengakuan dunia untuk semua kekuasaan yang akan berpindah tangan padanya. Bagaimanapun sekutu adalah yang terpenting sekarang. Tanpa orang-orang yang menyokong dan mempercayainya, dia tidak akan bisa mewujudkan semua ambisinya. Karna itu dia masih membutuhkan nyawamu. Membangun dunia baru bukanlah hal yang mudah, Jongdae memahami itu."

"Aku tahu itu," Sehun mendesis. Jongdae telah mengungkapkan semua rencana liciknya itu dulu. Saat ia menculik Sehun. "Tapi kenapa dia harus meracuni Seunghwan di saat bersamaan? Lagipula Seunghwan tidak akan mati jika bukan aku yang membunuhnya."

"Itu karna mungkin Seunghwan mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jongdae." Kyuhyun tampak tak yakin, "Dia pernah mengatakan di hadapanku dan Siwon tentang rahasia besar yang ia tahu tentang pria itu. Aku tidak tahu apa. Tapi Seunghwan sesumbar akan memberitahukannya padamu. Dan lagi, asal kau tahu, kau tidak membunuh Seunghwan. Kau hanya mempercepat kematiannya. Tanpa kehadiranmu, dia juga akan tetap mati. Dan rumah itu memang akan dihancurkan."

Rahasia? Tentang Jongdae? Apa yang diketahui Ayahnya tentang si keparat itu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Aku juga menanamkan camera di tubuh Ayahmu. Jadi aku tahu semua yang ia lakukan. Supaya kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku bisa langsung memberitahumu."

"Di mana kau saat Ayahku diracun? Seharusnya kau bisa menyelamatkannya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menyesal. "Aku tidak sempat melakukan itu. Ketika aku tahu dia diracun oleh Siwon, aku memang langsung menuju ke ruangannya. Tapi aku bertemu dengan si keparat itu dan kami harus bertarung mati-matian di bawah sana."

Sehun menunduk, menatap kakinya yang diperban. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan dia pusing bukan main. "Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak berkhianat." Matanya berpaling pada Kyuhyun, "Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin sekarang saatnya kau harus lebih fokus untuk mendapatkan kloning-kloning itu. Semua sudah terjadi, dan menurutku kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Kau hanya perlu mengalahkan Jongdae, dan buat dunia ini seperti dulu. Tanpa kekacauan, tanpa ambisi berlebihan kalian berdua. _Well, _walaupun aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang menguasai dunia ini. Tapi sepertinya Luhanmu tidak suka dengan gagasan itu." Kyuhyun melirik Luhan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari pria itu. "Aku bisa melihat dia menyukai kehidupan yang normal dan biasa saja. Bukankah begitu?"

"Terimakasih karna sudah membantuku mengutarakannya. Kau tahu, Sehun sangat susah dibujuk."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau benar. Itu adalah kelebihanku." Katanya sombong, dan Luhan menepuk singkat pundak pria tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum melihat tingkah lucu pasangan itu. Teringat sesuatu, dia mendadak sibuk dengan kotak kecilnya. "Ah iya, aku membawa banyak senjata yang bisa kau gunakan nanti."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, terheran-heran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kotak itu begitu kecil, mungkin hanya bisa memuat sebuah pistol saja. Senjata macam apa yang ada di dalamnya?

Kyuhyun yang dapat menangkap ekspresi bingung itu, malah menyeringai. Dia membuka kotaknya, merogoh sekali ke dalam, dan tanpa diduga kotak itu membesar sendiri. Luhan tersentak kaget. Rautnya semakin lucu saja.

"Masa depan selalu menyenangkan, bukan?" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun tertawa jenaka. "Siapa yang akan menyangka jika kotak lusuh ini mampu menampung sepuluh senjata berat yang mematikan? Tidak akan ada yang menduga itu. Dan semoga kali ini rencanamu berjalan dengan lancar, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun memandang ke luar jendela, melihat hamparan awan hitam yang mengepung mereka. "Semoga."

**TBC**

* * *

Oh, hai. APAKABAR SEMUA?

Maaf untuk update yang telat sekali. Maaf juga kalo chap ini bener-bener bertele-tele dan tidak sesuai yang kalian harapkan. Tapi inilah yang ada di pikiranku selama berbulan-bulan belakangan. Aku mencoba merangkainya sebagus mungkin dan kalau kalian merasa tidak puas, aku maklum sekali. Sebenarnya ini menjadi chapter yang sangaaaaaaaaat panjang. Bahkan melebihi 15k words. Tapi setelah aku baca ulang, mungkin cukup sampai di sini aja.

Mereka akan bertemu dengan Jongdae di chapter depan.

Luhan juga terinfeksinya di chapter depan.

Jadi bersiaplah untuk words yang amat panjang.

AKU AGAK SEDIH LOH PAS NGETIK BAGIAN JUNMYEON-BAEKHYUN! MEREKA UDAH YANG KAYA DEKET BANGET, TRUS TIBA-TIBA SATU ORANG MATI. DUH.

Mana matinya sadis banget lagi.

Tapi biarlah. Biarlah Baekhyun kembali bersama Chanyeol di surga /ceilah/

Entar kalo ada waktu, dibikinin jg deh side story untuk ChanBaek.

Kalo ada waktu loh ya.

Btw,

Ini ngebosenin gak sih?

Gak ada hunhan moment, mana ribet lagi.

Aku keterusan ngetiknya. Gak sadar udah 12k words aja. Lagi bagus sih moodnya. hehehehe.

Sejujurnya aku mau memangkas banyak adegan di rumah Seunghwan, tapi setelah ditelusuri lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankannya. Karna untuk menjawab teka-teki apakah Seunghwan pengkhianat atau bukan, aku harus memang harus mempertahankan setiap adegan yang ada di sana.

Btw, puyeng banget pas nulis bagian Seunghwan jadi kloning.

Berasa jadi ilmuwan beneran. Hahahaha.

Oke deh. Sampai jumpa tanggal 9 September.

Bye!

**Review Juseyo!**


End file.
